Behind the Mask
by harrypanther
Summary: High School AU Hiccup is a bad boy, in with the wrong crowd: Astrid Hofferson is Class President and most popular girl in school. But Astrid's popularity hides an insecure young woman battling against impossible expectations while Hiccup struggles in an abusive home. Both wear masks at school-but can they see behind the other's facade and help each other through? Hiccstrid
1. Collision

**BEHIND THE MASK**

 **Summary:** Modern AU/ Hiccstrid. High School student Hiccup is a bad boy, in with the wrong crowd and a pest to those around him. Astrid Hofferson is Class President, cheerleading Captain and most popular girl in school. But neither are what they seem: Astrid's popularity hides a determined but very insecure young woman battling against impossible expectations while Hiccup struggles in an abusive home he endures for the sake of his ailing mother. Both wear masks at school-but can they see behind the other's facade and help each other through?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **A/N: Okay-my attempt at a High School AU-but of course, this isn't going to be a straightforward story! This High School is not exactly based on any specific school system so any discrepancies between this and your own school system are down to artistic license. Likewise the legal system mentioned! This story touches on issues of bullying, child abuse (physical) and domestic abuse so if these are particular issues for you, proceed with care.**

 **Chapters are a lot shorter than usual for me but there are rather a lot of them to make up for that. This story is completed so will be posted over a period of 12 days. Enjoy.**

 **1: Collision**

The collision was deliberate-Astrid was sure of it in the handful of seconds as she slammed into the locker and dropped her armful of books. She stumbled and glared, angry at the shove, then crouched down to collect her belongings, aware of the calls from her friends who were arriving to help her. Heather and Camilla (or Cami) instantly scooched down by her and helped her tidy up as she cast a scorching glare at the boys who were laughing at her from a little way down the hall. It was the bad boy crew-big surprise!-consisting of Gregory 'Thuggory' Hughes, Darren 'Dagur' Oswaldson, Lee 'Savage' Stringer and Hiccup Haddock. The latter-a tall, lanky boy with messy auburn hair, stunning green eyes and sarcasm that could melt steel-had been the one to barge Astrid aside and was roaring with laughter at her discomposure.

"Are you okay, babe?" The bulky, powerful shape of Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen loomed over her, his handsome face twisted in a forced expression of concern. As the Captain of the football team, he was the prime Jock on the senior class and had an opinion of himself to match. He had been pursuing her for years and she had steadfastly refused his advances-often forcefully-but he had thick skin and little imagination so he was convinced she would one day fall for for his dubious charms.

"Fine, thanks, Snot," she said briskly, rising to her feet and offering a small smile. "Just the idiot crew again." Snotlout turned, his fists tightening.

"Yeah...they'll get theirs," he growled.

"Any time, Snotface!" Thuggory laughed. "You bring your bitches along and we can settle it..."

"Name your time and place and we'll be there!" Snotlout sneered. Dagur laughed.

"You'll know!" he scoffed and sauntered away, the others laughing as they followed. Astrid frowned. Dagur always made her uneasy, his air of only mildly repressed violence unsettling. She could guess he was someone who would do anything and lacked any internal boundaries. And much as she was exasperated by Snotlout's persistence, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Be careful," she murmured. "That one's a lunatic..." He gave her an offended look until she added. "And we need our finest quarterback if we want to win the State Championship this year!" He preened and grinned at her.

"Yeah-and you'll be there, won't you babe? Head of the Cheer squad and Captain of the Team? Sounds like a perfect match!"

"Eurgh! In your dreams," she said, pulling a face. Fortunately, the bell rang and she followed Heather to their first class. Senior Year at last! And as Class President, Astrid was determined to get the most out of this semester-and not let idiots like Hiccup Haddock ruin her year.

oOo

He hadn't been able to resist it: she had been a sitting target, distracted as she juggled her books and got ready for her first class. She was a goody-goody, one of the most popular girls in school and it had been his pleasure to embarrass her on his way in. The boys had appreciated the joke and it had gotten his year off to a good start. The sight of Snotlout threatening them was amusing as well, because they all knew that the Jock wouldn't risk getting into a fight with them for fear of jeopardising his scholarship chances. So the Bad Boys started the year off with a point in the 'win' column.

Hiccup followed the guys as they headed to their lockers. Not that they cared about classes much, but most of them had parents who would make life inconvenient if they truanted or were suspended so they reluctantly separated and headed to their classes. Hiccup slid into Math class just before the bell sounded and trudged to the back, ignoring the sarcastic greeting that Mr Mildew threw in his direction. He sat on the back row, pulling the hood of his green track top up and prepared to be bored.

It wasn't that Hiccup was stupid: far from it. Until his Mom had remarried, his grades had been heading for a straight A average but since...well, school assumed less importance and he did the minimum to avoid complications while wasting his attention on causing trouble and hanging around with the worst crew in school. Any dreams he had harboured for the future were long gone and now all his energies were directed to surviving school and getting the Hel out of Berk once it was done. He did have a Plan for after school and for that, he needed a good grade in Math so he reluctantly paid attention. Unfortunately, Senior Math was taught by a man who hated him and that made his resolve to do well in the subject difficult. He had been in Mr Mildew's class the previous year and the teacher was a sarcastic, irritable man who disliked Hiccup intensely...though the paint bomb in his car last semester probably had something to do with that.

"What did I say, Mr Haddock?" the teacher snapped and Hiccup flicked his forest green gaze up from his sketch pad. The man was standing with his arms folded, his scrawny shape in the rumpled sport jacket and dark slacks vague ridiculous, topped by a wild crown of grey hair.

"a= root b over c," he said sulkily. The teacher strolled over to glare at him.

"Lucky guess," he growled, snatching the sketch pad. "You know...I was surprised that you chose this class out of all the options. Surely there must have been something more suited to your meagre talents?" Hiccup stiffened.

"Hey, I just love your charming and warm personality, Mr Mildew," he retorted sarcastically. "I really felt it wouldn't be school without the opportunity to hear your dulcet tones."

"Be careful, boy," the teacher told him coldly, waving Hiccup's sketch pad in his face. "I'll expel you from my class without hesitation if you step out of line. "What have we here?" He flipped through the pages, seeing a selection of beautiful sketches of everything from the view across Berk at dawn to a stray dog. With a smile, he rolled it up and made to go back to his desk. Hiccup lurched up and snatched it back, his eyes flashing with anger.

"That's private!" he snapped. "Keep your hands off it!"

"Hand that over," Mr Mildew commanded coldly. "You can have it back once class is over..."

"No..." Hiccup growled. "It's private." His face was twisted in a scowl, his fists clenched and body angled to protect his book. Mr Mildew narrowed his dark, mean eyes and glared at him. His face reddened.

"Go to see Mr Treacher!" he ordered, grabbing the boy's arm. Hiccup wrenched his arm away, throwing a punch instinctively. The teacher dodged and gripped his wrist, wrenching his arm down.

Hiccup almost went feral, kicking out and lashing out with his other arm, screaming "GET OFF ME!" Mr Mildew released him as a fist connected with his face and he backed away.

"Get out!" he growled. "Go to the Principal's office!" Still shaking with anger, the boy grabbed his bag, shoved his way past the teacher and slammed from the room.

From the front, Astrid and Heather watched him in shock. They had never seen anyone lose it so completely in class and there was an outburst of shocked whispering as Mr Mildew composed himself and slowly walked towards the board, the look on his face daring anyone else to cross him. Meekly, they turned back to their work.


	2. Flirting with danger

**2: Flirting with danger**

It wasn't as if he didn't know the way to the Principal's Office: he had been enough times during the previous years to know the way but there were plenty of good reasons to delay. So instead, he went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection for a long time while he calmed his breathing and tried to process who he reacted: the pale face with fading freckles, forest green eyes and tousled auburn hair stared warily back. It was the face of a loser, of a nobody. He splashed water onto his skin and then sighed. He couldn't put it off longer.

Marsha, the secretary, looked up as he walked in and cocked a well-pencilled eyebrow, her plump face moving into a weary expression.

"Starting a little early, aren't we?" she asked. "Not even lunchtime on the first day. A new record, Mr Haddock." Hiccup nodded and sat silently as far from the door to the office as he could manage, shoulders hunched and head bowed.

"I like to challenge myself," he replied sarcastically, keeping his voice low.

"He's in-and I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you," she riposted. He nodded absently, his eyes staring at the floor. She lifted the phone and murmured a few words-and then she looked up. "He'll see you now. Go on in!"

With great reluctance, Hiccup levered himself to his feet and grabbed his bag, then knocked quietly at the door and heard the rough voice invite him in. He squared his shoulders and walked in, quietly heading for the desk. The huge shape of Mr Treacher glared at him and he stopped by the chair. The Principal was a huge man, his jet hair, huge bushy beard and eyebrows all jet black, his eyes dark and face cold and stern. His face twisted into scowl at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"What are yer doing 'ere, 'Iccup?" he growled. The boy flicked up his rebellious green gaze.

"Had a disagreement with my Math teacher," he admitted. The huge man scowled. "Sir."

"Yer need ter learn yer manners," Mr Treacher told him gruffly. "Mr Mildew 'as messaged me: yer were not paying attention in class: yer refused ter 'and over a book yer were drawing in and yer struck 'im." His voice was angry.

"It's my Art notebook. He was going to take it from me." The words were angry and defensive. The Principal rose abruptly, walking menacingly towards the lean shape facing him, slump-shouldered and defensive. He extended his hand.

"Give it ter me, boy!" he ordered. Green eyes flicking up briefly, Hiccup fished the book out of his bag and, after a long moment, he handed it over. The Principal looked at it for a long moment, knowing the book would be part of the boy's coursework for his Art classes that year-then he deliberately ripped it in half. He walked back to his desk, dumping the wreckage in the bin. "SIT!" he commanded. Hiccup stared at him, a betrayed look in his eyes, then perched on the edge of the seat, his eyes inspecting the carpet. "Nothin' ter say for yourself?" Mr Treacher sneered.

"I don't regret it," Hiccup said coldly.

"Yer will," Mr Treacher promised. "I should suspend yer...but it's only the first day and I suppose I could put it down ter youthful 'igh spirits..."

"Whatever," Hiccup shot back dismissively. The Principal's eyebrows dipped in a furious scowl.

"Detention every day for two weeks," he growled. "That should calm yer down and teach yer ter think before yer act!" The green eyes flicked up again: rebellious and verging on hatred.

"Remember yer place, boy. Sooner yer do that, the sooner yer will avoid any more unpleasantness!" He glared at the boy again. "GET OUT! Go and apologise to Mr Mildew and report fer detention tonight!"

Hiccup trudged out without sparing another word or look at the Principal, merely tightening his grip on his bag and slamming the door behind him.

oOo

Astrid was astonished to see Hiccup in lunch, fist-bumping with Dagur and Thuggory and shouting a challenge to Snotlout about the fight they had challenged the Jocks to. She and her friends were frankly astonished that Hiccup wasn't suspended. He had struck a teacher after all and though she had heard that he had apologised to Mr Mildew and had detention and a ton of extra homework-courtesy of the Math teacher, she couldn't imagine that he wasn't anything other than getting away lightly.

The Bad Boys didn't seem to have learned their lesson and food was flying across the canteen. Hiccup was laughing joking with his friends and causing a ruckus. The Jocks were joining in the food fight and the girls moved further away to avoid any accidental hits.

"How did he get away with it?" Cami asked, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"I heard from Marsha he cheeked Mr Treacher as well," Raquel (or Ruffnut) said. Ruff was Astrid's oldest friend, right from Elementary school and her twin, Toby (or Tuffnut) was on the Team with Snotlout, Franklin (a husky boy with apparently short legs who was referred to as 'Fishlegs') and Erik 'Eret' Eretson.

"How can they allow him to flout the rules? He's supposed to be a senior!" Heather said scornfully.

"Never a teacher around when you need one," Cami grumbled, ducking a volley of jelly beans.

"Maybe he just doesn't care," Ruff added. "I heard..."

"He'll never amount to anything...so keep your focus, girls," Astrid advised them, finishing her drink. "Forget Hiccup Haddock. We need good grades and Cheerleading Squad trials are tomorrow after school. This is our year to rule the school-and we should take full advantage of it! After all, he'll be waiting tables while we're in college."

"Did I hear my name?" a teasing voice said and Hiccup leaned on the edge of the table. His face was mocking. "Swooning over my raw vikingness?" Astrid's eyes flashed in fury.

"Never in a million years!" she spat.

"So you prefer Snottykins?" he taunted her. "Big, dumb and slow?"

"At least he works!" she retorted.

"At sport!" he shot back. "Running up and down catching a ball...is what you do if you're a dog! Big deal!" Her azure eyes flashed and she glared at him. Berk High's reputation was based on the success of the Berk Vikings, their Championship-winning team. The fact they won the State Championship more often than not was a great source of pride to everyone in Berk-especially the Cheerleading Team and their Captain.

"So what do you work at?" she sneered. "Art? Sarcastic comments? Floor cleaning?" He stared at her, breathing hard. "I thought so! I wouldn't waste my time on a worthless boy like you!"

His eyes flashed and he leaned close. "Worthless?" he breathed. "I'll show you worthless, Miss Perfect! You'll see..." And then he flipped her plate, splattering the girls with the few crumbs remaining. She glared after him as he stormed away, her eyes filled with contempt.

"Pretty harsh, Ast," Heather commented cautiously. "I mean, he wasn't doing anything..."

"He never does anything," Astrid retorted. "He just disrupts class, makes fun of anyone worthwhile and thinks so much of himself. But he's not worth a hundredth of any of you!" Cami frowned.

"You know...he looked pretty hurt when you called him worthless," she commented.

"I speak as I find," Astrid replied forthrightly. "And that boy is worthless...until he proves otherwise!"

oOo

Hiccup walked home after detention. He had done much of his homework and when he was released, he had of course missed the buses. So he had the walk across town. Berk wasn't large but it was certainly larger than a village and it took him the best part of an hour to reach home: a small house backing the river in an unfashionable part of town. The garden was neat and ordered, the drive swept and a neat Toyota car was parked on the gravel. He trudged up to the front door and let himself in, dumping his backpack by the stairs and walking into the small kitchen.

His mother looked up, her forest green eyes the mirror of his. Her tired face smiled, more lines than there should have been clustered under her eyes. A few strands of her grey-streaked faded auburn hair had escaped from her braid as she worked, stirring the pans and cutting bread for the evening meal. "Problems at school?" she asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said gently, walking up to her and kissing her gently. "Can I help?" She wrapped her arms around her son, shaking her head.

"It's almost done," she reassured him, still enjoying the hug.

"You work too hard," he reminded her. "Remember what the doctor said..."

"You're late back today," she said, sticking to her point and ignoring his.

"Detention," he admitted. "Nothing."

"Darling, I do wish you'd try," she sighed, her face looking disappointed. "You used to work so hard when your father..." He stiffened and pulled away, his face falling into the withdrawn look she had come to know and hate.

"Dad's gone," he breathed. "A lot of things went with him." She walked up to lightly lay her hands on his shoulders.

"We have to deal with what is," she reminded him. "We have had to move on, my love, and we..."

"I smell burning!" a voice growled and she looked up at the voice of her husband. "I don't pay to put good food on the table to have my lazy cow of a wife burning it!" She stiffened and Hiccup looked up, standing defensively between her and the door.

"I-I'm sorry, Alvin," she murmured and turned back to the pans immediately. Her husband stomped angrily into the kitchen, a beer clamped in his hand and Hiccup backed up a pace, breathing hard.

"How was detention?" said Mr Treacher.


	3. Strays

**3: Strays**

Hiccup forced himself to swallow the retort he wanted to shout at the man and contented himself with a casual "Oh, hi Al." His mother, Valka, stiffened and he heard the spoon clatter in the pan.

"Hiccup!" she implored him. "Please show some respect for your father!"

"He's NOT my father," Hiccup ground out through gritted teeth. "He's the man you married after Dad went missing..."

"And the man responsible for putting' a roof over yer ungrateful 'ead and food in yer mouth!" Alvin Treacher sneered. He lumbered forward and the young man backed up a pace, his forest green eyes widening briefly. He could hear his mother shuffling behind him and he knew he couldn't back away any further-he didn't like leaving her exposed when Alvin was in a mood, no matter how she sided with Alvin against him.

"Yeah, about that, Al..." Hiccup said, deliberately provocative. The slap snapped his head round and he felt his cheek burning. He stumbled back a pace.

"I've bin wanting' ter do that all day!" Teacher sneered at the boy. "Yer know, by rights I should've suspended yer!"

"Suspended?" Valka murmured in shock. Her eyes trailed over her only child, disappointment bright in the forest green gaze. "Oh, Hiccup-you promised me that you would try not to get into such trouble!"

"It was his fault!" Hiccup protested. "He wanted to take something of mine off me!"

"Gods, boy-yer sound like a five year old!" Treacher sneered. "Is this what yer father taught yer? Ter be a spoilt brat rather than a man?"

"What-like you? Hitting women and kids..." Hiccup accused him defiantly, expecting the second slap. His cheek was scarlet now.

"Yer would have benefitted if yer worthless father 'ad taught her a lesson or two," Treacher told him brutally. "If 'e'd tanned yer 'ide a few times, yer wouldn't be the worthless trouble-maker yer is now. Yer won't amount ter nothing, boy!" Hiccup swallowed and breathed hard, biting back against the words he wanted to scream at the man-because if he said any more, it would get violent...and he had silently promised his father he would protect Valka. And though his father had gone missing five years earlier, Hiccup had always tried to keep his word.

"Reflects badly on you then," Hiccup said slowly. "You're the Principal. If your son can't get a High School Diploma, what does that say about your school?" The third slap almost knocked him to the ground and he staggered back. His cheek felt numb and hot with pain, all at the same time.

"Says I got nothing ter work with," Treacher growled. "Can't make a silk purse outta a sow's ear! Yer a stupid, worthless, lazy, defiant brat and I only tolerate you because o' yer mother. But if yer push me much more, boy, yer out on the streets!"Hiccup glanced up at Valka, seeing her eyes widen in worry and begin to swim with tears. Defeatedly, he bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"I-I...apologise, sir..." he forced himself to say, the words almost burning his tongue.

"What were that, boy?" Teacher sneered, cupping his ear.

"I said...I'm sorry," Hiccup said defeatedly. "You're right. I am ungrateful. And worthless. I owe you everything." Staring at the floor, he didn't see Alvin move...until he felt the hand around his throat. He choked and clawed wildly at the grip.

"Yer better not forget it!" Alvin menaced the teen coldly. "Next time I hear any sass from yer, boy, I won't be so generous!" And he shoved the boy back. "Go ter yer room!" Swallowing, Hiccup cast his mother a worried look but she gave him a reassuring small smile..and he turned and trudged to the stairs, scrambling up three at a time and slamming and locking the door to his tiny bedroom with as much vigour as he thought he could get away with. And then he flung himself onto his bed, burying his face in the thin pillow, his shoulders jerking with ragged breaths. He wasn't crying because that would be weak, but he was angry and frustrated and a little scared. Treacher was cruel, clever and violent and held all the cards. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling and threw an arm across his face, breathing hard.

The truth was, of course, that Hiccup and Valka had been in desperate trouble when Alvin Treacher had moved in on Hiccup's Mom. His father, Stoick, had vanished with his plane over the mountains five years ago-and in the absence of a body or any wreckage, the banks and institutions had refused to accept that he was dead, only 'missing'. And that meant that there was no money, all bank accounts frozen. Their home was taken and they were left with nothing...until Alvin had wooed and married Valka. The whirlwind romance had made the frail Valka happy and for her sake, Hiccup had gone along with it, trying to get along with his new step-father. But it soon became clear Alvin's version of 'Happy Families' was very different to Hiccup's. Alvin had begun to verbally pick at the woman, undermining her confidence, emphasising her reliance on him and the wretched state of their finances and prospects when he had taken them on. And the fact that her son was a screw-up.

He didn't show her what Alvin had done, didn't reveal the burns or bruises or welts he left. He didn't tell Valka of the hours he spent locked in the damp cellar or shivering in the yard. He flinched when she sided with him, pleading with him to 'get along' with his new 'father', to respond to Alvin's apparent kindness. And he tried to be around when Alvin had been drinking because he had seen bruises on Valka's narrow face and it chewed him up inside. But there was no escape, for Alvin tracked Hiccup's progress at school and made sure that the teen couldn't get away with anything...and any hope, any plan he had was thwarted. And so the boy had felt there was no point in trying.

He sat up wearily. He had a granola bar in his bag, grabbed at lunch because he missed more evening meals than he ate and he chewed through it ravenously, then walked to the window and slid it open. The night was cool and he scrambled out and dropped into the dark yard, silently sneaking to the shed, grabbing a bowl and scooping a bowlful of dried dog food. Checking that no one was watching, he slid through the gate out back and glanced left and right. Then he whistled through his teeth.

Immediately, a dark shape sprinted into view. The dog was young, scruffy and thin, a pink tongue hanging from him mouth as he seemed to smile. Hiccup dropped to a knee and felt the dog fling himself against the boy. He started laughing at the thorough licking he was given and he swiped the saliva away. "Toothless-I'm sure that won't wash out!" he chuckled, patting the excited mutt. The black stray, his green eyes bright with excitement, capered excitedly as the boy put the bowl down and wolfed the food. Kneeling by him, Hiccup stroked and patted him as he ate, feeling his heart soar.

He had found the stray while walking home from school and had used what little money he had on the mutt...but he had needed to resort to stealing food intended for Alvin's ferocious dog, Screamer. He guessed Alvin wouldn't take well to the theft or to the dog-named Toothless because the mutt had lost a few teeth already. But Toothless was literally the only creature that really cared for Hiccup and he wasn't about to give him up. He rested his head against the dog's as they crouched in the cold night.

"We're just a pair of strays, bud," he murmured. "And I promise I won't ever let you down."


	4. Trials

**4: Trials**

The next day, the crew were waiting as Hiccup arrived, cheering and clapping that he had dodged the bullet and escaped suspension. From the other side of the hallway, Astrid and her friends were trying to ignore them and gossip but the arrival of Snotlout and Tuffnut merely ramped up the volume and the taunting by the crew.

"Hey, losers," Snotlout called scornfully. "Got nothing to do? Ah-I forgot...you aren't in anything. All you can do is call names."

"Well there, Snotface, you're lucky we're so skilled at it," Hiccup called.

"What're you looking so cocky about, Fishbone?" Snotlout sneered. "I heard you were all upset because teacher wanted your little booky wooky!"

"At least I can read," Hiccup shot back, loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that?" Snotlout growled.

"Deaf as well as illiterate. Maybe we should tell Coach Rokeby," Hiccup taunted him.

"At least I'll be on the team!" Snotlout shot back. "You'll never be good enough!" Hiccup cast a look at the others.

"Dunno," Thuggory commented. "Maybe we should come and show you Jocks how it's done!" There was a sudden eruption of laughter as Snotlout, Tuffnut, Eret, Fishlegs and everyone else openly laughed at them.

"Can't see why you're laughing," Dagur growled. "I'm bigger, stronger and faster than Snotface here so why would he make the team ahead of me?" Snotlout stopped laughing.

"One word: Grit. Determination. Chutzpah, G U T S!"

"That's technically seven words," Hiccup pointed out.

"And none of them beat us anyway!" Savage added snidely.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked them in a low voice. He couldn't see his friends volunteering for and sticking with a school team. Dagur leaned close and draped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"We're not going to join the team," Dagur growled. "We're going to sabotage it. If the best players don't get in, then they'll be ruined and the team loses." He scowled menacingly. "No one makes fun of Dagur the Deranged!"

oOo

"Can you believe that?" Astrid hissed to Heather in lunch. "I cannot believe that those troublemakers are going to try for the team!"

"What does it matter to you?" the other girl replied, chewing her sandwich. She flicked her jet hair off her face, "I mean...you'll be Captaining the Cheerleaders again so you'll cheer for whatever team we have!"

"But I want us to have the best team possible!" Astrid protested. "And I don't believe any of those guys cares two spits about Football. They'll disrupt the team or play the fool and we'll end up crashing and burning!"

"And the Coach will know that so no way he'll pick any of them to join the Team, Ast!" Cami soothed her.

"And besides-we'll have Cheer selection at the same time..." Heather reassured her. "Do you think there'll be any surprise candidates?" Ruff grinned.

"Don't worry, Heather," she shrugged. "You aren't getting rid of your three blondes!" Heather threw an apple at her and Ruff caught it, hefting it back at Heather, missing and hitting Snotlout. The Jock leapt to his feet, his fists balled to punch whoever had thrown it at him...and then he saw the girls laughing with Ruff bright scarlet. Snotlout forced a smile on his face and handed the apple back.

"Here you are, ladies," he oozed. "You need to keep your strength up for trials!" Cami grinned.

"Yeah-you can see why Ruff isn't in the softball team!" she quipped and got hit in the face by a banana.

oOo

Astrid was almost late for Art class, having been held up helping Cami, Heather and Ruff clean fruit off themselves once they finished their food fight. She slipped in just before the bell, muttering apologies and took the only free station close to the back of the room. It hadn't been her first choice but her careers adviser had suggested Art would demonstrate a well-rounded portfolio for her college applications so she had chosen the subject with little enthusiasm.

The teacher, Miss Sylvester, was a messy woman with wild greying hair, kindly grey eyes and a penchant for ankle-length skirts and sandals. Her lessons, though, were reckoned to be engaging, enjoyable and always productive. She was softly-spoken, very patient and always willing to help any student who wished to improve. Astrid primly fetch out her sketchbook and prepared to listen.

"Have you all brought your sketches?" Miss Sylvester asked. Anyone taking the class had been asked to gather at least five sketches over the summer for the semester. Astrid had done hers in the first week of the vacation, determined to ensure that she did not forget to do the homework and though they were competent, she would be the first to admit they weren't good. She became aware of a hand raised to her left.

"I...er...lost my sketch book," Hiccup said quietly. His eyes were downcast. Astrid stared at him: it was a prerequisite for the class and she prepared herself to see the boy thrown out of another class...but Miss Sylvester sighed. "I'm sorry," he added, the tone genuine.

"I am aware of your standard, Mr Haddock, so I will overlook the omission this time," she said gently. "Collect a new sketch book and try to be more careful? I will expect five sketches by Monday." Lifting his eyes, his face lit by surprise, he swallowed.

"Erm...thanks, Miss Sylvester," he said in shock and rose, quietly collecting a new book from the cupboard. Astrid raised her hand.

"Miss Sylvester? I thought you had specified no one was allowed to take the class without providing five sketches," she said clearly. Stiffening, Hiccup raised his eyes to stare at her, his hands tightening in anger. But the teacher gently patted the scrawny boy on his tense shoulder and smiled calmly at the blonde girl.

"That was to judge the standard of the students entering the class...but I am already familiar with Mr Haddock's standard," she explained easily. Astrid's blonde brows dipped. Miss Sylvester gestured to a beautiful oil pastel picture framed on the wall of the class. "Mr Haddock did that last semester." She walked to a pencil drawing of a young woman. "This was from last Autumn..." And then she walked to a small oil painting of Berk by night. "This was done two years ago. All of these are Mr Haddock's work. He is the most talented artist Berk High has had for over ten years. I know that if he says his book has been lost, it was lost."

"But..."

"It really is none if your business, Miss Hofferson. Whether my best student produces his sketches now or in a week is my decision-not yours." Cheeks flaring scarlet with embarrassment, Astrid looked down at her desk, catching Hiccup's scowl from the corner of her eye. He gave her a look which promised "This isn't over," before turning back to the class exercise.

oOo

Astrid was storming out of class, still unreasonably angry when a hand grabbed her arm and held her back. She spun-to meet Hiccup's forest green gaze. The boy was angry as he dragged her to the side of the corridor and leaned close.

"What was that about?" he snarled.

"How do you do it?" she snapped back, her eyes scornful. "You attack a teacher and any of us would be suspended...but you just get a few days detention. You fail to do the one task we were told was absolutely essential to attend Art...and you get a free pass to continue!"

"Just lucky, I guess," he shot back. "And what's it to you anyway? Why are you so bothered? Why were you so determined to have me thrown out of Art?" A tiny corner of her mind asked her the same thing: it was mean and cruel and really didn't make any difference to Astrid...but the bigger part of her was growling at the unfairness of it all.

"Because you didn't do what you were supposed to do to deserve to be there," she spat back. "I have to stick to the rules. Everyone else has to stick to the rules...but not you. So why are you so special?" He stared at her, breathing hard.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked with a twisted smile. "I'm just _worthless!_ " And with that, he shoved past her and walked away.


	5. Tribes

**5: Tribes**

He skipped the next class-History-because he felt so angry. Little Miss Perfect Astrid Hofferson and her gods damned rules! All she cared about was her perfect image and it was none of her business if he did Art or not. The fact that Art was the only class he cared about-except shop-and she had tried to get him expelled just hit him too hard to bear. None of them knew him and no one cares that he had an entire book of sketches for the class...until Mr Treacher had ripped it to pieces yesterday.

He paused and calmed his ragged breathing. No one would care anyway that he needed Art and Math and Physics and Shop. That he wanted with all his heart to be an artist but that he knew it couldn't make enough money so he had chosen engineering. Chosen something where his mechanical skills would still be of use and where he could make enough money to get his Mom away from Alvin and free.

He headed up for the bleachers by the sport field. The weather was still warm and sunny and he drew out his sketch pad and stared down over the school. Almost automatically, he flipped a pencil in his hand and began to sketch the school, capturing the play of shadow across the building, the shapes and reflections and textures. And then, just as he was nodding in satisfaction, he heard shouts-and saw the football team run out for trials...

Detention! He was late for detention so he threw his gear into his bag and raced for the school, arriving panting into the room and meeting the scowl of the Principal as he threw himself into a seat and nodded his apology. He pulled his Math book out and began work on the copious homework that Mr Mildew had set him in payment for his behaviour. He knew he should be grateful not to be suspended or expelled but the work was very hard-well above the level of the class-and it was very testing. Mr Mildew-as everyone else-assumed Hiccup was stupid because he didn't try. But he was utterly determined to complete the work and show Mildew-and everyone-he wasn't a total waste of time.

He had almost completed the work when the hour of detention was up...but Mr Treacher laid a heavy hand on his shoulder as the other detainee left the room. "Yer were late," he growled. "Ten minutes. So you owe me one more day, boy!" Hiccup flicked his eyes up to meet the cold, brutal glare of the Principal.

"Yes, sir," he said quietly. He stood there silently until Alvin finally wearied of the sport and told him to get out of his sight. Suppressing a sigh, Hiccup fled quickly, not daring to answer back, knowing he would hear more of it later. But he knew his friends would be at the trials so he headed out for the Football field and watched the candidates going through their paces. Quietly, he settled down on the bleachers and watched the end of the trials.

Despite their protestations to the contrary, his friends seemed to be trying really hard to make the team. And why wouldn't they? Dagur was fast, strong and ruthless; Savage strong and determined and Thuggory athletic and possessed of a great arm. All of them looked set for glory...except Hiccup. Unable to resist, he threw a few whistles and jeers at his friends and was rewarded with a mouthful of abuse from Dagur. He smiled quietly...Dagur wanted to prove he was stronger than the current football team members and was locked in battle with Snotlout and Eret which he was determined to win. Hiccup winced as he took out Eret in a crunching tackle.

"Way to take him out, Dag!" Hiccup shouted and almost everyone glared at him.

"Shut up, fishbone!" Snotlout shouted back.

"Maybe Mr Haddock wants to demonstrate his own prowess rather than just commenting?" Coach Rokeby called.

"Naw...I'll pass, thanks!" Hiccup replied calmly. "Not really cut out for football! I can think of better ways to spend time that throwing a ball around!"

"Any more comments disrupting my trials then, will land you in detention!" the Coach shouted and Hiccup scowled.

"But I'm Olympic class at sarcasm!" he muttered, then ducked as a ball was thrown hard at him, just missing him. He grabbed the ball and tossed it back, making a reasonable effort...laughed at hard by Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut. And Dagur also gave a mocking grin. He sighed and sat back on his seat as the girls arrived, making scornful comments as he watched.

"What're you doing here?" Astrid asked sharply.

"No law against being here," he replied bitingly. "I thought you were all supposed to be tossing pom poms!" The girls all scowled...and Heather and Astrid moved towards him.

"It's easy to scoff when you do nothing...when you can do nothing..." Astrid scorned him. He glared at her.

"So the pom poms didn't go so well!" he scoffed.

"You're talking to the Captain of the Cheerleading Team!" Heather snapped at him. "She's the best here! She thinks about doing something, she works hard and she achieves her goals! Unlike people like you, who do nothing, cause trouble and fail all around!"

"Yeah-when was the last time you did anything worthwhile?" Cami scorned him.

"Or did anything for anyone else?" Ruff added.

Every damned day, he thought bitterly but forced himself to smile.

"Well, I made you all feel good about yourselves-perfect little cheerleaders telling off a bad boy for scorning their poor little boyfriends!" he snarked. He stared down at the field: the Coach had called them all into a huddle and was giving them one final pep talk. He rose and grabbed his bag. "And...my work here is done. Try not to get worn out by all those heavy pom poms!" And he stalked away, bumping past Astrid and taking the steps down three at a time. She stared after him: her animosity had been instinctive...but she knew already that he was a success in Art...though that was never publicised. He had completed some great paintings and clearly wasn't totally useless. But she had called him precisely that in front of her friends again when she should have known better.

And then she paused. That had been cruel and unworthy of her. She had struck out at a boy to make herself feel better, to reinforce her sense of self-worth and success by undermining and effectively bullying another student.

 _Bullying?_ That couldn't be right. You couldn't bully Hiccup Haddock, right? The guy had skin thicker than a rhino and a bottomless store of snappy come-backs. Anything anyone said to him just rolled off him. And he didn't care anyway...

...or did he? He hated being called worthless. He looked hurt when she had tried to get him expelled from Art. And he had been very defensive. Her eyes lingered on the skinny shape, walking away hunch-shouldered and alone. He was staring at the ground as he walked, not looking back or waiting for his friends...

...and then Cami called her and they turned back to cheer the prospective Team members as they went through their paces for the final time...


	6. Fathers

**6: Fathers**

It was Tuesday so he went to the workshop in town- _'The Forge'-_ walking in the back and shouting a greeting to the owner, offering half-hearted apologies for his lateness. Swiftly, he stowed his bag and coat and pulled grimy overalls on over his jeans and top before walking into the main work area, almost being deafened by loud music and off-key singing. A single large man was bellowing horribly off-key, singing an old drinking song with words that the teen knew but probably shouldn't.

"Gobber! There are dogs howling for three blocks in all directions! For the love of Thor!" Hiccup shouted and his boss looked up, flipped up his welding visor and cracked a wide grin, showing his metal tooth. He had a peg leg and a metal hook for a left hand and though he was bald, he had a thick blond unibrow and a long blond braided moustache. His blue eyes twinkled at the skinny teen: he had been Stoick Haddock's best friend since elementary school and had always felt like an uncle to the boy. It was no surprise who Hiccup had turned to when he lost his Dad.

"Laddie! I thought ye wouldn't grace me with yer presence today!" he said amiably.

"You know I like to make an entrance!" Hiccup grinned, leaning forward. "Hmm...the Chevy playing up again?"

"Fuel injector is starving the engine," Gobber grumbled. "Have a look, laddie. You've got a way with these..." Hiccup grinned, rolled his sleeves up and cheerfully bent to his task. He lost track of time as he stripped the engine back and fixed the fuel injection system. Finally, he stood up, his green eyes looking triumphant.

"Try that!" he suggested and the older man lumbered to the ignition and turned the engine over. It roared into life, the purr even and deep. Hiccup tweaked the system once more, then nodded and Gobber switched it off.

"Good work, laddie," he complimented him. "Yer got time for a drink?" Hiccup stared at him, then snatched a look at the time. He gulped and shook his head.

"I'm late," he sighed. "Alvin..." He paused and Gobber stared at him.

"Yer Mom doesnae suspect?" he asked gently.

"Um...he sometimes hits her, Gobber," Hiccup explained ashamedly. "So I have to protect her. And I can't do that if she is worried what may be happening to me. So whatever he does...doesn't matter. As long as he doesn't hurt her, I can put up with it. He's already promised to throw me out on the day of graduation so I have to make sure I stay as long as possible...and have a plan so I can get her away from him..."

"Laddie...ye need ter look out for yourself as well!" Gobber said worriedly. "Yer dinnae think I canna see the changes ye've gone through since yer Dad went? Yer've closed down, lost yer spark...the boy I knew has gone as well..." Hiccup's green eyes flicked up.

"He's got me completely trapped," he said in a low voice. "He has my mother dependent on him...and I think she loves him. But he's cold and hostile to me...and in school, he makes sure I'm always on his radar, that every teacher watches me like a hawk. So I gave up, Gobber. There was no way I could win, no way I would ever achieve anything with him on my case. So I do the minimum and rebel against him because it's all I can do!"

"Laddie...I love you like you were my own son and I hate to see you like this..." Gobber said softly. The boy gave a mirthless smile.

"Nothing to be done," Hiccup said defeatedly. "No one would believe me anyway. So I just have to carry on." Then he paused. "Um...Gobber...can I leave my bank card and book with you? I-I don't want him to know what I have..."

"Of course, laddie," the older man said. "And any time ye need a place ter stay...yer know where I am." Green eyes brightened with gratitude.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said and hastily left, stowing his overalls and bank book in his locker. But as he trudged across town, all he could think of was that it was only nine months until he left home-and was finally free.

oOo

Astrid got in after the trials already planning her homework assignments. Her mother smiled at her proudly, waving as Astrid set her bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"How is my precious daughter doing?" she asked. Astrid smiled.

"Oh, just winning the trials and being Cheer Captain again!" she said casually. "Same as usual!"

"As long as you remember what your father said," her mother reminded her, pouring her a glass of juice. "A Hofferson is always a winner. He expects you to succeed in all you do...and get a straight A average again this year! This is your last year in School...and then the competition gets so much tougher as you head out if Berk into the wide world. And we both want our only daughter properly prepared!"

"I know, Mom," she sighed. "I just worry when you make me do things for the sake of College application. Some if the subjects are not my best, Mom. Take Art..."

"Giving you a more rounded portfolio," her mother confirmed.

"But, Mom-I suck at Art!" she protested. "Making me do Senior Art threatens my average grade! The best thing I could do is drop Art and protect my grades!"

"A Hofferson never quits," her father said, arriving and kissing his wife tenderly. He kissed Astrid's cheek and stared sternly into her azure eyes. "I am certain you will pass the class well."

"Dad-I'm competent at best," she sighed. "I'll pass...but not well." She gave her a hard look.

"I expect you to pass well, Astrid," he told her flatly. "You are my only daughter and you WILL succeed." Feeling her stomach dance with anxiety at the weight of expectation, she nodded.

"I will do my best,Dad," she said proudly and then headed upstairs for her shower and homework.

"Dinner in an hour!" her mother called as she reached her room. Then she flung herself into the bed. How could she possibly get an A in Art? Her last grade had been a C! She sighed. Despite what her father said, she would quit Art before she ever ruined her average with it.

oOo

Hiccup was in his room as well, cheek stinging from a brutal slap from Alvin and stomach growling with hunger. His mother had been so disappointed that he had been late for detention and earned extra punishment and that he had been late home without explanation. If she suspected he had been at Gobber's, she gave no sign. But Alvin had lectured him about responsibility and punctuality and he had risen to the bait again. The argument only ever had one end.

He listened carefully until he was sure Alvin was safely in front of the television before scrambling down into the yard and sneaking the bowl of food out for the waiting Toothless. The dog was astonishingly excited to see Hiccup and he just crouched by the hound, his hand on the thin back, feeling the vibrations of each desperate mouthful of food. He knew how the animal felt and his stomach rumbled again.

"Yeah, I know I should do something but I gotta look out for you buddy," he murmured. Toothless gave him a solemn lick and he rubbed the harsh coat affectionately. "Thanks, bud" he added. "At least someone is happy to see me..." The dog turned back to the bowl. "Or just the food I bring," he sighed, rising to his feet. Instantly, Toothless was alert and the boy heard steps as well. Panicking, he grabbed the almost empty bowl and the scruff of the dog's neck and dragged him into the bushes behind the back gates.

A moment later, Alvin emerged with his huge dog at his heel. He gestured and the brute started sniffing around, following the scent trail towards the concealed boy. He glanced at Toothless in agony, knowing what Alvin would do to the stray.

"Go!" he hissed and the intelligent green eyes stared at him for a moment...before turning and loping into the woods. Hiccup stared after him... then turned into a snarling face, saliva dripping from huge yellow fangs. He straightened up and backed away...until a hand painfully gripped his shoulder.

"What're you doing out 'ere?' Alvin demanded, his dark eyes cold. Hiccup gave a grin.

"Getting some air," he replied though the grip dug ferociously into his shoulder.

"I told yer ter go ter yer room!" the older man snarled.

"Hey-I did exactly what you asked!" he protested. "I went to the room...and then came out here for some air..."

"Yer knows what I meant!" Alvin threatened him.

"I know what you said," Hiccup replied smartly, "but how could I possibly guess what you meant?" Without any hesitation, Alvin slapped him hard, the mark of each finger discernible against his pale cheek.

"I've bin wantin' ter do that all day!" Alvin growled. Head spinning from the impact, Hiccup didn't even struggle as he was dragged back into the yard.

"Glad to help!" he forced himself to say. Alvin more or less threw him across the yard: his foot skidded on some mud and he slammed to the ground.

"Now, there's no one ter see and no one ter interfere so let's sort this out, man ter man," Alvin said in a soft, menacing tone. "Yer want a shot at me, 'Iccup?" The boy scrambled to his feet and backed away. He could backchat and sass all he wanted but the cold hard fact was that Alvin could beat him to a pulp without even trying. And he seemed itching for the opportunity.

"No," he murmured, feeling the shed at his back. He was trapped and could feel his heart pounding as Alvin closed.

"I didn't catch that, boy!" he growled.

"I said NO," Hiccup snapped back. "Gods damn it-do you want a letter as well?"

The fist that met his middle was like an iron bar and he groaned as the air was crushed from him. He doubled up before a hand grabbed his hair and painfully dragged him upright. Another crunching blow this time had him collapsing to the floor where a hard kick smashed into his middle again. Bowed forward, he literally didn't have the breath to resist as Alvin pulled him up and slapped him again, before another punch crushed the remaining air from his body. A final kick to the stomach had him curled up on himself, struggling for air and feeling his vision fade.

Alvin stood over him for a long moment before grabbing his hair and dragging him to his feet. The pain cleared his head a bit and he stumbled but stayed on his feet. Alvin's grasp closed brutally around his arm and he hauled the boy unceremoniously into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiccup!" The disappointment in his mother's voice was painful to hear, especially once Alvin carefully added:

"Found 'im out back. Little bastard decided to disobey me!" The flash of sorrow in his mother's forest green gaze was enough to make him want to apologise...but not to Alvin. Never to Alvin. Hurting all over from the beating, cold, hungry and still light-headed, Hiccup didn't even have the strength to protest at her final words:

"Why can't you get on with your father?"


	7. Abstract

**7: Abstract**

The days passed and Hiccup felt himself grow more frustrated. His friends had all joined the Football Team and while Dagur was still promising to wreck the team's chances, he and the others were going to training and seemed to be enjoying training and the company of the other jocks. Alvin was riding his ass and he had accrued three more days of detention for insubordination, otherwise known as general Hiccup sass.

Art was his only haven, where he didn't need to pretend not to care that he was considered worthless by everyone and where he was treated like a normal human being. Miss Sylvester went out of her way to encourage him and he had responded by producing the requisite five sketches two days after he had received his new book. Astrid glanced over them as the teacher flicked through with a smile and had gaped as she had seen the school, a black dog, the Team practicing, a blonde man with s very ornate moustache and herself all expertly captured on paper. She had snatched at the book as soon as she saw her image.

"How dare you draw me?" she snapped. Hiccup glanced at her in amusement.

"I wasn't aware your image rights were protected!" he teased her.

"If you think I want some scrawny troublemaker stalking me to..." she began in a rage but Miss Sylvester cut her off abruptly.

"Miss Hofferson! I will not tolerate this kind of abuse in my class!" she scolded her. Astrid's cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"But how could he draw me if he hadn't been stalking me?" she asked angrily.

"I've been in your classes for years!" Hiccup protested. "I drew you from memory..." There was a moment of silence as Astrid glared fiercely at him.

"Don't," she said tightly. "I don't want you looking at me or drawing me!" Creep, she added silently. Breathing hard, Hiccup nodded.

"Get over yourself!" he scoffed. "Why should I want to look at you? If there was a prize for being vain and up your own arse, you'd have no contest!"

"Enough!" the teacher snapped. "I think we've wasted more than enough time on Miss Hofferson's wounded sensibilities. Now...abstract views of the school! You may choose a view and sketch, crayon or paint but be back by the bell!"

As soon as they were dismissed, Hiccup had grabbed his bags and raced from the class, heading out to the bleachers to gaze across the school and the sports field. Grabbing his book, he had already sketched the outline when Astrid and Ruff arrived to start their sketches. Grumbling that he had occupied the best spot, they settled close to him and began to chat, not helped by Cami-who was supposed to be in Study Hall but had seen them wander out from her desk, bored-arriving five minutes later. Trying to ignore them, the boy continued his drawing until there were ten minutes left and it was obvious that neither of the girls had drawn a thing.

"Is your drawing so abstract that it doesn't actually exist?" he asked them shortly after they had been laughing and giggling so much it had broken his concentration. He erased the mistake he had made, deep indigo pastel smeared on the side of his hand where he had rubbed the colour away. "Sorry-some of us are actually trying to do our work!" Astrid flushed, casting him an unfriendly look at the reminder she had allowed herself to become distracted and not complete the assignment-while Hiccup Haddock actually had. She blinked and a look of horror covered her face: an F would really bring her grades down. She stared at the school and then at him in sudden dismay.

"Oh crap," she murmured. "I-I...quick-how do I do a drawing in ten minutes...?" He looked at her in shock.

"You asking me, Miss I'm So Perfect I Want You Cut From Class?" he asked her sarcastically. "And why on Midgard should I ever want to help you?"

"Because...because I am really asking you for your help!" she said urgently.

"And why should I ever want to help you?" he repeated.

"Please?" she asked softly. "I-I can't fail!" He stared at her coldly.

"Maybe it would be a good lesson for you to learn!" he suggested shortly. "Maybe you would learn to consider how it feels for everyone else?"

"My-my parents would be so disappointed!" she begged him, to the shock of her friends. "I-I have to maintain a straight A average..."

"Ast..." Cami murmured, surprised but Hiccup inspected her closely. There was a genuine plea in Astrid's wide sky-blue eyes. Hiccup snapped his book closed and rose.

"Hardly my concern," he told her coldly. "As I said, it would be a good lesson for you to learn..."

"I'm sorry!" she called as he turned to bounce down the seats. He froze.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry," Astrid blurted out suddenly. "You're not worthless! You're really good at Art. I-I was unfair to you!" He lowered his head for a moment, then strode back up to her, grabbing her sketch book and her pencil and swiftly outlining the vista on the paper. Then he frowned and divided the picture up in blocks that still gave the illusion of the school. He threw the pencil and book back at her.

"Fill in the blocks-the wilder colours the better. Simplest abstract technique but at least you'll have something to hand in if you're quick at colouring in!" he told her, slinging his bag over his shoulder and bouncing carelessly down the steps to amble back towards the school. Astrid stared after him-and then grabbed her pastels and hastily filled in the colour blocks, astonished that such a simple technique produced such a quick result. She grabbed her books and sprinted back to class, arriving as the bell sounded.

Miss Sylvester looked up as she panted in and handed her book in. "Just in time," she said with a smile, flipping the book open and glancing at the image. "Hmm...much better than your previous efforts, Miss Hofferson. You shall all get your books back tomorrow. Dismissed!" Astrid breathed a sigh of relief as she rose and then she caught Hiccup's expression: he was smirking at her. And then she realised-he had something on her now.


	8. Mom Time

**8: Mom Time**

As the weather got colder, Hiccup felt more frustrated. Somehow, Mr Treacher continued to find reasons to keep him in detention and he found himself isolated from his friends by continual detentions. Though Dagur, Savage and Thuggory were his friends, he couldn't expect them to wait for over an hour every day after school for him to get out...and though he made the efforts to meet up with them afterwards, he felt himself getting pulled away from them. They continued in the Football team and the first couple of matches had been successful. And though they remained antagonistic to the jocks, the Bad Boy crew seemed to be enjoying the admiration of the school and the training...both of which excluded him.

Astrid continued to blank him, occasionally making snide comments and laughing at him and he was feeling more and more angry at her. He had saved her ass out of nothing more than an impulse born of her apparent desperation at not wanting to disappoint her parents. That was one thing he could understand-not that he cared what Alvin thought, but every time his mother looked disappointed, it tore him a little more. It had been the human thing to do, to help another person...not that it had earned him one second more of consideration from Astrid or her friends. And the knowledge that Miss Perfect didn't have it as easy as he thought still didn't give her any right to lord it over him.

He put more hours in with Gobber than he did usually because he needed to stay out of the house as long as he could and he desperately needed somewhere that he was actually welcome and wanted. He was already a skilled mechanic and Gobber mentored him as he had when he was a young boy, ensuring the young man continued to develop his experience and skills. The money was all carefully saved towards his escape from Alvin and he contrived to move Toothless to the garage. Gobber had been sarcastic but he had recognised that the dog was the only thing Hiccup actually had and for the lad, he had offered the dog shelter. In return, he found that the mutt was friendly and a good guard dog as well. It meant that Hiccup had to drop by daily to feed and exercise the dog but that infinitely preferable to risking stealing food off Alvin and facing the angry man or his savage dog. And even a few moments of daily Gobber was enough to bolster his spirits.

Back at home, there was more friction since he was always late back and his evenings settled into a dull routine: being grilled by Alvin when he returned on why he had been out late, where he had been and who he had been with. Each time, Hiccup had refused to answer or shot back a string of sass, earning him a shouting at best but usually a slap or three and banishment to his room. Every time he slammed upstairs, he had heard Alvin snarling abuse about his behaviour and how disappointing he was..and each time, he had heard his mother's soft voice agreeing with the brutal assessment of his deficiencies. So he tried not to listen as he sat on his bed, completing his homework and wishing that his father was still alive and that he didn't have to stay with Alvin.

But he was more concerned because his mother's health had deteriorated. Valka had been frail for years but her health had declined since the loss of her husband and the stress that had ensued. Hiccup had done everything he could to protect her but he knew she was stressed by the marriage, by Alvin's continual undermining and his insistence that she cleaned the house from top to bottom every day and had his meal on the table at seven precisely every evening. She had lost weight and her eyes were shadowed even after a night's sleep. She had a persistent cough that Alvin wouldn't allow her to see the doctor for, telling her that she merely needed more fresh air, exercise and fruit and vegetables. Watching her, Hiccup knew that wasn't the case.

On a Saturday, when Alvin had gone out and Hiccup had been left to clean the yard and drive, he had made his way into the kitchen, his cheeks red from the cold and hands freezing. Valka was bent forward over the sink, coughing and hacking. She was struggling for breath and the boy had raced to her side, catching her shoulders and gently holding her until she regained her breath. She glanced up, pale and exhausted, her dulled green eyes lighting a little as she saw her son.

"Mom-are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. She nodded dumbly.

"I'm fine, I just need to push through this," she sighed, accepting the glass of water he handed her.

"Mom-we both know that's not going to help," he reminded her gently. "Your doctor said if you had further problems, you needed to rest and have antibiotics if the cough returned or worsened."

"Alvin says it will be fine, I'm just making a drama out of it," she said with a little laugh.

"And when did he get his MD?" Hiccup snarked, then sighed, seeing his mother's face drop into a frown.

"He's your father..." she began and he shook his head violently.

"Mom-he's NOT!" he snapped. "Gods-my father went missing five years ago-and no one can replace him. If Alvin was as super as you keep saying, he would understand that! And he would understand you need to be checked by your physician and get the meds you need!"

"I'm just stressed!" she retorted, her tone a little harder than he was used to. "And you're stressing me out, Hiccup! Your constant arguments with Alvin, always late, always rude, always disruptive, never pulling your weight..." He recoiled, his forest green gaze hurt by the accusation. He swallowed and took a shuddering breath.

"I have a right to see my friends and I don't want everything I do and everyone I see picked apart by the Principal of my High School!" he retaliated tightly. "Can't you understand, Mom? I don't need him riding my ass at home as well as at school! I need to have time with my friends...and I won't have any if they realise who he is or if I tell him about what I do out of school!"

"Hiccup-are you getting into trouble?" his Mom asked, turning to face him. Her face was really pale with pink spots on her cheeks as her only colour.

"Mom-I'm seventeen and I want to hang with my friends," he sighed, staring at her with concern. "I don't need my High School Principal lecturing me every evening that I'm wasting time and should be doing something productive with my life! Can't you even remember being a teen? Spending time with friends? Going out and messing around? Having fun?"

"You need to learn other things too, darling," she sighed, raising her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Maybe you should get a job..." He instinctively glanced around to check Alvin was nowhere nearby, even though he knew the man was out.

"I have a job!" he told her quickly. "Had for years." Her eyes widened. "Gobber, remember? I help him in the garage and he gives me some money sometimes." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Then where...?" she began.

"Safe," he told her softly. "I'm saving, not spending it on drugs or anything like that! So if you need to see a doctor, I can pay, never fear." She looked relieved-then began coughing again. He sighed and steered her to a seat in the living room, settling her on the couch. "Say, I'll make you a nice hot coffee and do your cleaning. How's that sound?" She gave him a wan smile, a flash of the woman he recognised briefly appearing.

"Thank you, darling-but what about your chores?" she asked in a worried voice. He stiffened but gave a small smile.

"No sweat," he told her calmly. "You get a rest, Mom. I'll be back in a minute."

By the time he returned with a milky coffee, she had fallen asleep, he breathing harsh and irregular. He gently placed the drink by her and pulled a rug tenderly over her frail shape. Quietly, he kissed her forehead and then turned back to doing her chores, on alert for her intermittent, harsh coughs or the return of Alvin. It didn't matter that he was due to be working with Gobber that afternoon or hang out with his friends that evening or that Alvin would literally give him Hel for neglecting his own tasks: all that mattered was that his Mom rested and that she trusted him. And as long as she hadn't been turned against him by Alvin, he could endure everything the man dished out.


	9. Saturday Afternoon

**9: Saturday Afternoon**

He finished Valka's cleaning mid-afternoon and he grabbed his jacket, some decent clothes and headed out. His chores were unfinished but he had no intention of wasting any more time on Alvin's regime. His first port of call was Gobber's where he had to apologise for not showing up. After a very enthusiastic welcome from Toothless, Hiccup had fed the dog and played with him for a good few minutes before finally screwing up his courage to go inside. He was kicking himself for feeling trepidation and had to force himself to lift his chin and walk in confidently...but as the wall of noise hit him and the sheer chaos in the garage swirled around him, the magnitude of his truancy hit him. He sighed and walked towards Gobber, anticipating an earful from the boss. As expected, the older man was sarcastic and grumpy...but the mute plea in Hiccup's green eyes softened his anger somewhat.

"Ye couldnae ha' rung me?" he asked shortly. Sighing, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Um...don't have a phone...and I don't wanna ring you from home, because I really don't want Alvin to know about you. Um...and he has an itemised bill so he would ask who made the call and who it was to..." he mumbled as Gobber stared, then grabbed his arm and hauled him to the lockers at the back.

"Laddie...what aren't ye telling' me?" he demanded and the teen pulled his arm free.

"Nothing you need to know," he sighed. "Mom's not well and she won't go to the doctor because Alvin doesn't want her to. So I did her chores and that's why I was late..."

"Ye knew today's my busy day!" Gobber told him shortly. "And I need someone reliable. We've work coming out of our ears. If you can't make it, Hiccup..." The boy's face paled.

"Gobber-no! This was a one-off...please don't fire me!" he begged softly. "I-I need the job and I..." The big man stared in shock at the naked desperation and caught his shoulder firmly.

"Relax, laddie! I'm not about tae fire mae best worker!" he reassured him quickly. "But if ye canna make Saturday, could ye do Sunday? We can get the cars fixed and start the week wi'a clean slate?" The relief on Hiccup's face was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud and he nodded urgently.

"Gods, Gobber...that's perfect!" he sighed. "Then I can help Mom and work with you." He gave a shuddering sigh. "I just wish I could get her away from him."

"Laddie-you know if it all gets too much, there's a couch you can sleep on in my apartment?" Gobber checked with him. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Gobber," he sighed, "but I have to stay with Mom as long as I can. Maybe I can persuade her to leave with me when I'm kicked out. I know I can earn enough for a small apartment and food. And maybe we'll be able to finally get Dad's money and we can afford all the medical care Mom needs..."

"The offer's there, if ye need a night away," Gobber reminded him. "Now..." He shoved his real hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled note. "Go and buy yerself a phone, laddie! Honestly, ye may be the only teen in Berk without a cell!" Hiccup shrugged.

"Got better things to use my money on," he admitted. Gobber grinned and shoved the money into his hand.

"Well, I wanna be able tae get hold o' mae favourite godson!" he told the young man and Hiccup sighed.

"Thor, don't let anyone at school ever hear that!" he sighed but there was a small smile on his lips. Gobber swatted the back of his head affectionately but felt a shimmer of dismay as the boy ducked and cringed slightly. Visibly forcing himself to untense, Hiccup smiled, his green eyes sparkling and turned to the door. "Thanks, Gobber!" he said cheerily and slid out, fussing Toothless and taking the dog for a walk into town, buying a collar and leash at the pet store to replace the rope he was using before stopping at a store and buying the cheapest phone that would do all he needed it to...then topped it up with credit and set it up in the store. Finally, he bought a large bag of dog food and manhandled it back to the garage. Toothless polished off a bowl of food and a bowl of water before settling down on the shabby blanket that Gobber had found him at the back of the garage. After phoning Gobber to give him his number and giving the older man a huge hug of gratitude, he set out again, this time to meet with his friends.

It was already getting dark when he found them in the Mall, hanging around the stairs and he greeted them with a grin and a blizzard of high fives. The guys had been waiting for him and they were soon messing around, laughing, joking and drinking sodas. Savage and Thuggory stole skateboards off a couple of younger kids and soon they were messing around and racing round the Mall. There were a lot of dirty looks and most people were trying to avoid the rowdy teens. Dagur stole them a handful of cookies from the bakery and they ran off, laughing, though Hiccup was starting to get concerned. The guys were far wilder than usual and he really didn't want to get in trouble with the cops: that would get back to Alvin and may make his life even more troublesome.

And then they found the others, sitting at a couple of tables at the Mall cafe and they took the adjacent table, turning the chairs round and starting to banter with the jocks. It was obvious that there was no love lost between Dagur and Snotlout and the two immediately started on one another.

"Ugh! Can't those idiots just go away!" Heather sighed through her teeth, rolling her eyes. Astrid nodded. Apart from incessant flirting, the gang had been enjoying themselves, hanging around and chatting...until the Bad Boy crew had arrived. Suddenly there was a whole heap more aggression as Snotlout and Eret were arguing with Dagur, Savage and Thuggory. Even Cami was joining in and the twins were egging them on. Astrid cast Hiccup an unfriendly glare and he glared back.

"Yeah, they always turn up where they're not wanted!" Astrid commented. "It's bad enough that we have to put up with them at school, without them ruining our day!"

"No one's keeping you here," Hiccup chipped in with a grin. "You can always go elsewhere! But I think the guys are enjoying a bit of banter!"

"Gah! You would think like that! But we were having a good time until you turned up!" Astrid's tone was sharper than she had intended and she saw his face tighten just a little. Then he forced a grin on.

"I'd have thought you were too busy being perfect and keeping Mommy and Daddy happy!" he sneered.

"Well, at least I have parents who care!" she scoffed. "Yours never attended Parent Evening the last three years!" He looked at her, suddenly shocked.

At least one of them did, every damned time, he thought but bit his lip. "How would you know?" he asked tightly.

"My Mom used to know your Mom and everyone could recognise Stoick Haddock!" she spat back. "My Mom hasn't seen yours for four years!"

 _No, well my Dad's been busy being dead and Mom is sick and dependent on a manipulative bastard who never lets her out of the house unaccompanied,_ he thought bitterly but he forced a humourless smile on his face. "Yeah, well, sucks to be me," he shot back sarcastically. "Not everyone can have parents who care-or who can make it. Glad yours are so caring, Miss Perfect! But next time you've been so stupid as to talk all through lesson and are gonna fail, I'll enjoy watching you." He stopped himself from saying any more, turning away and folding his arms. Heather rolled her eyes.

"That was pretty low," Heather commented, casting Hiccup an unfriendly look. Astrid stared at him: she had been surprised at how quickly he annoyed her and how much she wanted to make him back off. Why? Because he tripped her first day of school and made her lose her dignity for a few moments? Because he managed to get away with breaking the rules when she never even arrived late in her entire school career? Or because she had been forced to grovel for his help-and he had given it?

Then she looked up as Snotlout leapt to his feet and squared up to Dagur.

"Okay-you're on!" he growled. "Car park-now!" Astrid blinked.

"What's going on?" she hissed to Cami.

"The jocks and the Bad Boys have agreed to a fight-back of the Mall!"

"WHAT?" she hissed back.

"Yeah-we're going now! Winner gets to hang with us!" Ruff hissed. Astrid's eyes popped wider.

"WHAT?" she repeated. "We're not some prize in a fairground stall! And I'll hang with whoever I want-not who wins some stupid fight!"

"Oh, c'mon Astrid! Don't be so miserable!" Ruff sniggered. "We gotta got and support my idiot brother." Astrid stared. "Yeah-they're all fighting-even him!" And she gestured at Hiccup.


	10. Fight

**10: Fight**

Hiccup started as Dagur grabbed his arm. "You are with us, aren't you?" he hissed. Blinking in surprise, he nodded. The guys were his friends and friends stuck together-no matter how stupid they were being. Not that there was any hope of not being with Dagur: though he was supposed to be his friend, he guessed the other teen would punch him as soon as look at him if he refused to help out. But being part of a brawl with seven Football players was his vision of Hel because though he was taller than he had been, he was still skinny and lithe but nowhere near as strong as they were.

"Of course," he murmured. " You know I've got your back. But...what're we doing, Dag?"

"We're gonna beat their asses!" Dagur grinned, jerking his head towards the door, where Snotlout, Eret, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were already heading.

"Again, why?" Hiccup asked thoughtfully. "I mean...much as I love the chance to get my ass kicked, this is crazy."

"Hello-deranged, right?" Dagur grinned. Hiccup nodded.

"And the fight...?" he asked. "C'mon, Dag-this isn't you. What're you really after?"

"Apart from a few days off school?" he replied. "Half the Team suspended, that idiot Snotlout eating his words...maybe getting off with Cami?" Hiccup's eyes popped. "Or the ice-queen?"

"Wh...Astrid?" he guessed. Dagur gave a leer that made Hiccup feel unsettled as the auburn-haired boy followed the jock with a slightly defeated slump of the shoulders. The girls were following as well, with Cami, Ruff and even Heather jogging alongside the jocks, launching an impromptu cheer-leading section for their boys: only Astrid was hanging back. Hiccup stole a glance at her. "I guess it would loosen her up a bit," he said dubiously.

"Yeah-being suspended would certainly stop prim Miss Perfect, wouldn't it?" Dagger grinned. "Maybe she'd realise she wasn't so special..." Hiccup stared at the blonde girl and saw her expression: she looked alarmed.

"Maybe," he conceded and swung out of the main door by Dagur. Trailing behind them, Astrid was seeing how she could get out of this. She was alarmed because she knew her parents would go crazy if they found she had been involved in a public fracas. She glanced around and the only person who didn't seem to be completely enthusiastic was Hiccup. As Dagur jogged forward, he trailed back and she accelerated towards him, wondering why he didn't look so keen. It honestly surprised her: she would have thought he would have been overjoyed at the prospect of causing all manner of chaos...but he looked almost...scared. She drifted closer to him and his expression closed to one of exasperation.

"I don't need another lecture from Miss Perfect!" he snarked. She scowled at him.

"I'd have thought you'd be aching to get fighting and cause some more trouble!" she accused him but he sighed.

"Yeah, because I love being hit," he told her sarcastically. "Have you seen those other guys? They are all built and I'm a twig. And yeah, my strengths are sarcasm and sass not brute strength! So I'm gonna get my ass handed to me on a plate! I'm sure you'll enjoy that!" She opened her mouth and then shook her head.

"I have no feelings one way or the other," she said primly. "I just actually want to be somewhere else."

"You and me both," Hiccup sighed, lengthening his stride. Her anxious face contrasted with Dagur's unsettling look and he sighed. She really didn't want to be here and he guessed he would regret what he was going to say. "Look-stay away from the Mall, closer to the road so if anyone turns up, you can vanish quicker." She stared at him and he caught the disbelief in her face. "Fine. Whatever! Stay by the Mall and be the first one a guard grabs! All the same to me!" And he walked away, speeding up to join his friends as they headed away from the door to the south parking lot, a poorly-lit and thinly parked space. The guys squared up against one another and the girls stood away to one side-with Astrid right at the edge, closest to the road.

Dagur grinned, raised his arm and charged. Immediately, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Eret raced towards the others, with Savage and Thuggory following their leader. Fishlegs gave a less than enthusiastic whimper and ran straight at Hiccup, who backed away, raising his hands urgently.

"Um-Fishlegs! Hi! I'm sure you don't wanna do this any more than I do so...maybe we can...just talk this out?" he suggested really fast but Fishlegs hit him at chest height and flattened him with an _oof_. Hiccup managed to roll away but the husky boy was almost as quickly up, surprisingly light on his feet and fists swinging. Hiccup dodged back and paused...then ran forward, sweeping the other boy's legs away with a skilled move that Gobber had taught him. As Fishlegs went down, Hiccup punched him hard in the face with an apology then scrambled away as the larger boy scrambled up but the auburn-haired boy was off and running, dodging through fights, bodies flying and people rolling on the ground, grunting, punching and shouting insults. The girls were cheering and egging them on as a hand grabbed Hiccup's ankle and he landed on his face.

"Where're you going?" Snotlout snarled, hauling the skinny teen closer by the ankle.

"Um...anywhere but here, meat-head!" Hiccup told him, kicking and trying to get away. He managed to land a kick on Snotlout's shoulder and scramble away...until a hand snagged the back of his jacket and hauled him back...into an iron-hard fist. Snotlout grinned as he staggered back...but Hiccup shook his head and grinned.

"Is that all you can do, Snotface?" he sneered, watching the bigger teen turn puce and lunged at him like an enraged bull. He swiftly gripped Snotlout's wrist and twisted as his Dad had taught him years earlier. Snotlout gave a pained cry and whined.

"OW! Let go!" he protested. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry-not sure there are rules in this thing!" he scoffed. He heard steps close and ducked as Eret punched at him, watching the jet-haired young man punch Snotlout in the face. "Result! Thanks for joining our team, Eret!" But the powerfully-built senior turned and grabbed Hiccup, punching him a glancing blow across the cheek. Jamming his heel into the soft inner part of his ankle and foot. he watched Eret bellow and release him...as Dagur hit him from behind and the two powerful boys rolled, trading punches and insults. Hiccup scrambled up, a hand to his bleeding lip and saw Fishlegs running for him... There was a bruise on his face and he stared in shock: he hadn't ever hit someone on purpose before and he had just done it on instinct because the other boy had jumped him. Snotlout deserved his because he had picked on Hiccup for years...but Fishlegs had always been fairly neutral. But now he looked bigger, stronger and mad...and Hiccup already had enough huge strong people mad at him. He ducked behind a bench and tried to keep it between himself and the husky boy...then Fishlegs hopped over and leapt over at Hiccup...but the skinny boy dodged away lithely and skipped past a flailing leg that brought Fishlegs down...

...and then he heard cries behind them. Mall guards ran out having seen the fight on the CCTV, shouting and grappling with the scuffling teens. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and sprinted away, finding a car about twenty yards away and ducking down behind it, breathing hard and hoping the security were concentrating on the others who were there in their grasp rather than chasing escapees. He peeked around the fender as Astrid appeared at his side, also breathing hard as she hid from security. The security had rounded up all the others-including the girls-and were giving them all a serious talking-to...and there was another shape there as well, a huge bearded shape that had his heart sinking and stomach fluttering with fear...

...improbably, Alvin was there, lecturing half his Football Team and the senior Cheerleaders for participating in a brawl. Astrid stared as he slid down to sit on the ground, staring into the darkness and going very pale.

"Are you okay?" she asked unthinkingly and he shook his head, jerking a thumb behind him. She peeked round and saw the Principal...staring her way. He frowned and began towards them.

"I think he saw me!" she hissed. He rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"I'll run...that way...and then, when he's after me, you run straight down to the main street and go home," he said quickly, seeing her anxious face. She had never been in trouble and though he guessed it would do her good, something told him she was incredibly nervous of upsetting her parents. "Tell your parents you left when the others decided to go and have a fight...that you walked home...now be ready..." He sprang to a crouch, stole a look...then ran determinedly to the left. As predicted, Alvin Treacher bellowed and he just laughed and ran harder, making sure the Principal and the remaining security guard sprinted after him. Astrid paused, then dashed the short distance to the road and ran at full pelt almost to the next intersection, stitch cramping her side.

She glanced back...and through the trees, she could see Mr Treacher holding a struggling shape. Mindful of his words, she put her head down and began the walk home, painfully aware that this was another one she owed Hiccup Haddock.


	11. Grounded

**A/N: Wow. I have been amazed at the response I've had to this story! Thanks to everyone for the feedback!**

 **11: Grounded**

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared because Alvin had such a tight grip on his arm that he thought would completely cut off the circulation and was sure to leave bruises. And his step-father was mad beyond words which mean Hiccup's reasonable afternoon was about to go to Hel as soon as they got home.

Alvin had been in the Mall and had probably been looking out for Hiccup since he knew teens hung around the Mall...but he had overheard the security guards racing towards a fight in the car park and had followed, suspecting it may have been some of his pupils. He hadn't expected to see the core of his Football team engaged in a brawl with each other with much of the senior Cheerleading Team also egging them on. In fact, the only faces he was missing were Hiccup-and Astrid. Hiccup he would have expected as his troublemaking friends were there and Astrid's closest friends were also among those detained. So it had been a welcome bonus when he had spotted a teen hiding behind the car-and what a surprise...it had been the missing boy. Oh, Alvin had enjoying running him down and tackling the skinny teen to the concrete, knocking the air out of him and helping himself to a vicious slap before he hauled the boy up and dragged him back to the others.

The remaining teens had been sullen when the Principal had faced them and lectured them on the seriousness of their actions. The girls had started to look upset and even Snotlout had paled as he realised this could have compromised his chances of a Scholarship. Alvin had watched with some satisfaction they were taken back to the security office for their parents to be called, mentally noting they were all having detention when they got back to school...or maybe suspension. He didn't care what action their parents took because he already had his own actions planned.

"I'll take this one 'ome-'e lives close ter me and I know 'is mother," he volunteered gruffly, feeling Hiccup stiffen and try to pull away. "He'll get home safely!" The Mall security were more than happy that he was taking care of one of the teens, leaving them with only ten to deal with...and he was a pillar of the community, after all. So he frog-marched Hiccup out of the Mall, more or less throwing the boy into the passenger seat then paused before walking round to the driver's side. As Hiccup immediately reached for the door the second the moved away, he turned to glare at the boy.

"Do yer want them ter know you're me son?" he said softly. Hiccup stared up at him and froze.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Do yer want someone ter mention to yer friends that yer live with me, boy?" Alvin leered. Hiccup stiffened. While Alvin really didn't want to admit his stepson was the notorious troublemaker, it would be infinitely more damaging to the boy to reveal the connection. He would go from cool bad boy to pariah in an instant.

"You're not my father," Hiccup said tightly, staring up at the man.

"Yer open that door and get out-and come Monday, everyone knows," he threatened. Pausing, Hiccup lifted his hand and placed it back on his lap as Alvin walked calmly round and squeezed his large bulk into the driver's seat. He closed the central locking and started the engine, then moved away. Hiccup sat sullenly in the passenger side, not meeting Alvin's eyes as the big man drove carefully.

"Yer 'aven't finished yer chores," Alvin said grimly. Hiccup stared out the windshield and sighed.

"Nah-decided I wanted the day off," he lied. Alvin's knuckles whitened appreciably on the wheel.

"You live fer free in me 'ome-I don't think it's unreasonable ter expect yer ter pull yer weight, 'Iccup," Alvin growled. "And now yer caught brawlin'..."

"Actually, I was hiding because my friends were brawling and I didn't want to get caught..." he mumbled. Alvin gave a gruff laugh.

"So the bruisin' on yer face were from what?" he growled. Hiccup shook his head.

"Must be hallucinating," he mumbled.

"Whose idea was it, boy? Yer tell me and I'll not ground yer," Alvin said seductively. Staring at the street lights flashing by, Hiccup remained quiet. He wouldn't betray his friends. "Yer know yer Mother ain't gonna be pleased that yer've been fighting!"

"Yeah, guessed that," he sighed.

"And you shame me as well," Alvin growled.

"Look for someone who cares!" Hiccup shot back. Alvin grabbed his arm, bruisingly hard and he yelped.

"Yer gonna regret that," Alvin snarled as they pulled up into the drive. Hiccup reached for the door but Alvin was out quicker, grabbing his skinny arm as he scrambled out and hauling him into the house. The lights warmed the place as the door slammed and was locked behind him and he was shoved into the kitchen. His mother looked up from the table, quietly reading, the dinner already in the oven and salad prepared.

"Alvin? What's going on?" she asked, her green eyes worried.

"Your ungrateful bastard of a son has been caught brawling outside the Mall with a gang," he reported.

"That's a lie!" Hiccup replied hotly. "Mom...I wasn't..."

The slap Alvin dealt him propelled him back half a dozen steps and slammed him back against the cupboard. He slid down to his knees and looked up in shock as his mother gasped at the scene.

"DON'T YOU DARE CONTRADICT ME, BOY!" Alvin roared. "I SAW YOU THERE!"

"I have a right to spend time with my friends-even if they decide to do something stupid," Hiccup replied, scrambling to his feet. Alvin grabbed his patched green sweater, shaking him.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT, BOY?" he shouted. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I really have no idea," he lied, having a very good idea. Alvin knocked him down again, the blow throwing him against the kitchen table. He hit hard, curling up to protect his head as Alvin loomed over him. He flinched at another blow that glanced off his head then felt himself hauled up by the hair.

"WHOSE IDEA?" Alvin roared, grabbing his face and digging his thick fingers painfully into the boy's bruised cheeks..

"GO TO HEL!" Hiccup grunted, struggling to get away.

"Alvin, please..." Valka cried, trying to move forward but Hiccup urgently opened his eyes and waved his hand.

"No, Mom-stay back!" he shouted, then groaned as Alvin punched him in the middle. His legs folded as he saw his Mom pause and Alvin turn to shout at her. Forcing his legs straight, he staggered up and shoved the huge man in the back, pulling back his fist and almost cringing as he punched him in the face. "Stay away from her!" he snarled, leaping between the huge shape of Alvin and Valka's frail outline.

"Hiccup!" his mother called in shock as Alvin backhanded him. He went down again and he glanced up, dazed, his cheek white-hot with pain. But he scrambled up again, facing Alvin with clenched fists. Alvin was already unbuckling his belt and his face was looking especially menacing.

"Yer know, boy-I think yer'd be a lot better if yer father 'ad disciplined yer properly when yer were little, instead of leavin' it ter me ter do now!" he growled.

"Don't...speak about my father!" Hiccup growled. "He was a hundred times the man you are. he never raised his hand to a woman...or a child..."

"And that's why yer the waste of space yer are!" Alvin shouted, pulling his belt free and grabbing at the boy's hair. Hiccup batted his hand away-and found his wrist snagged. Kicking and cursing, he managed to kick Alvin painfully in the knee. He kicked again as Alvin threw him forward against the table once more. He spun to face Alvin-as a ferocious slap impacted his cheek. His vision blurred and he sagged-before Alvin pinned him. Staring up at his mother, he struggled as the Principal leaned over him and the first blows fell. He screwed his eyes closed, his teeth gritted against any cry. Even through his admittedly thin sweater, the blows from the belt on his body were very painful and when Alvin paused, grunting and sweating, he remained still, breathing hard. Finally, Alvin stood back, throwing him across the kitchen floor, then kicking him and making him curl up more. But what hurt him most was the sound of his mother crying.

"Oh, Hiccup," she whispered, her pale face streaked with tears. She coughed again and struggled to muffle it, knowing her husband was impatient with her illness. "How could you? Fighting, even punching your father, being so ungrateful...?" Biting his lip against a groan, he looked up, his green eyes pleading for understanding-but Alvin had already moved to her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her head.

"It's alright, love-this stress isn't good fer yer," he mumbled loudly enough for Hiccup to hear and the boy cringed as he painfully levered himself to his feet. "To yer room, boy! I don't want ter see yer again until Monday!"

Lightheaded and aching all over, he stumbled up the stairs, trudging to his room. He slammed the door and slumped onto the bed, fumbling for his phone and seeing a crack on the cover...but the screen lit immediately when he thumbed it on and he sighed. Wincing, he kicked his trainers off and curled on the bed. Another evening without food, another evening where he had been beaten, another evening where his mother had sided with Alvin against her only child...he screwed his eyes closed as he heard the bolt slam home and lock him in. No matter what he did, he could never win.

Perhaps it was finally time to stop trying...


	12. A Friend in Need

**12: A Friend in Need**

He awoke the next morning, aching all over. His head was aching and his face felt stiff from the blows. He grimaced then got up and yawned, regretting the stretch which pulled on his welts. Cautiously, he lifted his T-shirt and sweater-to see a mess of bruises over his back from the belt.

He grimaced, shucking off the clothes and changing into a green long-sleeved T, the green sweater and a fresh pair of brown jeans. He pulled on clean socks and trainers, then walked to the door-and found it still locked. He paused and leaned against it. He had no clue what to do now...Alvin could open it any time or he could be locked in his room with no food, water or even toilet facilities until Monday as he had threatened. And he wouldn't put it past the man. He closed his eyes for a long moment: he had a decision to make...and then his hand dropped to the phone and recalled the only person who had his number. Perhaps the only person who actually cared. Decisively, he grabbed a change of clothes and underwear and shoved them into his school bag, grabbed his coat and scarf and pulled the window open, scrambling onto the sill and pulling the window closed behind him as he jumped, landing with a sprawl on the yard and ducking out the gate.

It was early so he took his time walking back to town, heading for the Forge, his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. It was cold with his breath coming in clouds and mist hanging in skeins between the trees as sunlight hesitantly began to light Berk. He ignored a few joggers as he trudged along. He was stiff, cold and hungry and he knew he had to stay away from Alvin for the moment. And he was angry-more angry than he could express because the man had beaten him in front of his mother...and because somehow, she had supported him against Hiccup. And just now, he had to get away, or he would say something so catastrophic that he may end up killing Alvin or being thrown out. He needed to cool off.

Idly, he looked up as the next jogger closed, a young woman with bouncing blonde plait and pale blue jogging pants and sweat-top...and he did a double-take. It was Astrid. Sighing, he stuck his chin in his chest and walked on as she bounded by him, eyes fixed ahead and ear-buds attached to the MP3 player on her arm. He sighed as she went past but he heard her draw to a stop, pause and then trot after him.

"Hiccup?" she asked. _Yup, it was Astrid. And she was going to stick her nose in his business again._ Warily, he lifted his head and turned to face her.

"Yes?" he said a little more shortly than he had intended.

"I...er...I wanted to thank you," she said in an embarrassed voice. Then she shook herself and looked more composed, her voice firmer. "You...er...I got away. My parents were very relieved that I hadn't gotten myself involved."

"Good for you," he said sarcastically and she gave a small gasp.

"Your face..." she murmured, pointing. He turned away.

"Yeah, well you get bruises in fights," he told her shortly.

"But I didn't think..." she murmured then saw him continuing to walk away. "Thanks, Hiccup. I mean it." He just waved a hand in acknowledgement, not looking back. He heard her sigh, then turn and her running steps recede and for a moment, he wished that he had taken the olive branch in the spirit it seemed to have been offered. But it wasn't real: Miss Perfect would have just stuck her nose in and then on Monday, everyone would have know how he got beat up at home as well. Or he would go back to being public enemy number one. He stuck his chin into the thin scarf and sped up.

He was sitting in the back of the Forge when Gobber arrived, having already fed Toothless and fussed the mongrel...and munched down a spare and moderately stale granola bar he found in his locker. The older man stared at him as he looked up, his bruised face resigned and emerald eyes bright.

"Yer here early, laddie," Gobber commented, ambling to his locker and grabbing a stubby cigar. He stepped into oil-stained beige coveralls and then turned back to his protege. "And what happened ter yer face, laddie?" Hiccup stood up and gave a small smile.

"Well, the guys and me got into a fight with the jocks behind the Mall and...not much of a fighter..." he admitted. "We gonna stand here chatting, old man-or are we gonna fix some cars?" Gobber patted him across the shoulders and seemed to miss the unconscious hiss of pain the boy gave. Hiccup grinned at him as he popped the hood and peered into the engine. "What's the problem, Gobber?" The one-handed man hobbled to the job sheet and peered thoughtfully.

"Misfiring," he read. Hiccup grinned.

"Be done in ten," he grinned.

They worked steadily through the day, working all the way down the problem list until, around four, the last job was done and Gobber laid back in his sagging chair, sipping mead from a hip flask as Hiccup tidied the workshop up and wiped his hands then washed them clean. Gobber gave him a grin.

"That was good work, laddie," he complimented the boy. "Y'know, if ye've got time, we could go and grab a bite..." He expected the boy to decline but there was a pause and Hiccup's wide green eyes were suddenly uncertain. He shuffled his feet and looked away.

"Um...I'd like that," he admitted. He was starving, his stomach growling painfully. No dinner, a granola bar for breakfast and no lunch meant the teen was starting to feel lightheaded. He scuffed his trainers on the oil-stained concrete floor and he paused for a long moment. "Um...Gobber? You know you said I-I could maybe stay on your couch if there I-I ever needed to get away?" The mechanic's eyes widened in shock and he walked carefully towards the lean shape, seeing Hiccup stare at the floor and look ashamed.

"Of course, laddie-it's got yer name on it!" he assured the boy. "Yer welcome ter stay as long as ye need..." Hiccup raised his bruised face and there was immense relief there, making Gobber feel worse. "And I will expect tae be told what the Hel happened, boy," he added seriously. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but finally, he gave a defeated shrug.

"Not much really to tell," he admitted, opening his locker and stripping his overalls off. "The guys got into a fight at the Mall and Alvin caught me running away. When he got me home, he decided to teach me a lesson..." He reached up and his T-shirt rode up, granting Gobber the merest flash of his bruises. The older man swept forward, grabbing his shoulder and using his hook to very carefully slide the cloth up over the boy's smooth torso, revealing the bruises-large clumps from fists and the the long lines of bruises from the belt.

"Hiccup!" Gobber breathed in shock. "You..."

"Leave it!" Hiccup said sharply, jerking away and swiftly tugging his sweater down. "I'll deal with it..."

"But if yer tell the authorities...?" Gobber began and the boy slumped.

"I've been in a fight and am a total screw-up. Alvin is the well-respected Principal of our High School. Who do you think they'll believe?" he asked dully. "And if-if-they did arrest him, what would happen to Mom? She still loves him. She-she keeps telling me to try to get on with him! And I did hit him...after he's hit me for years...but it's my fault." He swallowed. "If I did that, she might choose him over me."

He slammed his locker and grabbed his bank card, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. Gobber nodded, not really knowing what he could say.

"Yer always welcome with me," he assured the boy as they headed out to the local restaurant and diner, 'The Meade Hall' where Gobber stuffed the boy until he couldn't eat another bite and paid for the lot. Hiccup had offered and almost seemed offended that he wouldn't accept his money but Gobber pointed out that he had not had a lunch break and Gobber owed him wages anyway. With a grateful grin, the lad followed him to his tiny, stuffy flat and after a shower and an evening watching obscure sports and war movies, he slept secure and safe for the first time in years.


	13. One for the Team

**13: One for the Team**

Against his better judgement and every sense of self-preservation, he arrived at School on time on Monday, keeping his head down and searching for his friends...but there was no sign of them. He walked quietly to his locker, seeing curious glances as he stalked by, dumping his bags in the locker and heading towards his first class. He glimpsed Astrid, primly grabbing her books and heading out and noted the absence of her friends as well. A nasty suspicion was bubbling in his stomach and his fears were met when he arrived in History Class to find Snotlout, Fishlegs, Dagur and Cami all missing. Astrid was sitting at the front and glared at him as he slouched in and took his usual place at the back before the teacher, Mr Grimborn, swept his dark gaze across the class.

"You may have noticed the additional spare seats we have in class today," he announced calmly, his calculating voice clear. "This is because a number of our Football players as well as Cheer Leaders stupidly decided to get involved in a brawl over the weekend. They will not be rejoining us until Thursday." There were gasps and all eyes swung to Astrid-the Class President-and to Hiccup who was usually at the centre of any trouble. "Accordingly, I will need to readjust assignments. Since Mr Oswaldson and Miss Boglaufur are otherwise engaged, I will expect Mr Haddock and Miss Hofferson to work together until their respective partners return. Is that clear, Mr Haddock?"

"Sorry, Mr Grimborn? I was just admiring your exceptional delivery-seriously, very smooth, excelled enunciation-and terrible judgement in making me work with Miss Perfect," the auburn haired boy replied lazily. He felt Astrid's eyes land on him and her azure gaze harden. He cringed inwardly: it would have been sorta nice to work with her without her hating his guts but that wasn't happening.

"If only you had one tenth her qualities," Mr Grimborn sighed and his face hardened.

"Got 'em all," Hiccup shot back. "Just choose not to waste 'em in your class! I mean-what use will Viking History be in five years time when I'm working my ass off in the real world?"

Mr Grimborn gave him the kind of look usually only produced by Alvin and he felt himself shiver inwardly.

"Probably not much when you're sweeping floors or emptying the trash. Nevertheless, you will be working with her. Though I guess she would hardly want to risk her average with a screw up like you..." He stared at the rebellious boy and then back to Astrid. "My apologies, Miss Hofferson, but I am afraid you can blame your friend for her stupidity in leaving you at the mercy of Mr Haddock and his supposed wit!" Astrid's eyes widened and she managed a small nod, her heart sinking. "Please, feel free to relocate to facilitate your classwork. Today, you will be discussing the relevance and similarities of the Viking response to lawbreaking compared to our own judicial system."

Finishing noting the task on her pad, Astrid rose and walked back to join Hiccup at the back of the class, an exasperated expression on her face. She sat down by him and cast him an unfriendly look.

"You can be sure I blame Cami for being so stupid-and that idiot Snotlout for getting baited by Dagur," she complained. "Ugh! I can't believe I got landed with you!"

"Mutual," Hiccup grouched. "Dag and I work well."

"As in not at all," she shot at him. Surprisingly, he gave a grin, his bright green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sometimes he does-since he does like the more violent bits of Viking History," he conceded. "No doubt you will stress in case your perfect A average is at risk!"

She cast him an unfriendly look and snapped her textbook open pointedly, searching for the correct page. Hiccup remained hunched, his hood pulled up over his auburn hair and arms folded on the desk. "Can't you at least pretend to do something?" she asked him and he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Nope. I'm failing this class," he said quietly. She grabbed his arm, her eyes flaring.

"You are not bringing me down with you, Hiccup!" she snapped. He winced slightly as she carelessly compressed one of his bruises.

"And why are you here today?" he hissed to her. "You should be with your friends, sitting at home."

"So should you!" she hissed back...but he blinked.

"Yeah...really not sure why I'm not suspended," he muttered. "At least they never caught you. Anyway...knock ourself out, Astrid. I'm sure you'll do fine with this assignment..." And he flipped the hood over his head, buried his head in his folded arms and refused to respond to any further questions. Exasperated, she turned to the textbook, speed-reading the principles of Viking and Modern law and noting down the similarities and differences, completing the task as the bell rang. Without looking at the boy, she rose, handed the paper in-with her name alone on it-and stalked out. Hiccup looked up as Mr Grimborn walked to him and grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Mr Treacher wants to see you-now!" he growled.

"Hooray-I thought he would," the boy sighed as he was manhandled to his feet and frog-marched to the Principal's office. Marsha nodded and gestured to the door, her usually friendly face very hostile. It seemed everyone was in a bad mood today.

"He's to go straight in," she said in a cold voice and the boy was shoved in through the door. Alvin sat at his desk and stared at Hiccup. He nodded to Mr Grimborn.

"Thank yer, Viggo-I'll take it from 'ere," he said gruffly and the man nodded, then let himself out. Hiccup stood staring at him as he rose slowly from his chair and walked around his desk, headed menacingly for the boy. Hiccup backed up a pace and raised a hand.

"Marsha will hear!" he said quickly, hating how panicked he sounded. He hadn't realised how anxious he had felt at facing the man...until this moment. And he hated himself for the weakness.

Alvin grabbed his shoulder and hauled him to the chair, forcing the boy to sit. And then Alvin stared down at him.

"Yer mother were very upset when she found yer 'ad run away," he said.

"Is she okay?"

"She were very disappointed," Alvin smirked. "Attackin' me then runnin' away. What's she supposed ter think?" Hiccup looked up into his face.

"You tell me," he shot back sullenly.

Suddenly Alvin was leaning forward and the boy forced himself not to recoil, not to draw back from the man who had beaten him up.

"That yer a worthless troublemaker," he breathed menacingly. "That she would be better off without yer. That it would be better if yer left 'ome." Hiccup's green eyes widened in sudden fear: much as he hated living with Treacher, he endured it for the sake of his mother. To lose her when he knew how controlling and abusive Treacher was, how frail she was and how little the man cared for her wellbeing would be...unthinkable.

"She's my mother," Hiccup argued softly. "She would never..." Alvin suddenly grabbed his shoulder in a vice-like grip.

"She'll say what I tell 'er ter say," he snarled. "And I'll make 'er be the one ter throw yer out. Do yer want that?"

And he wanted _so much_ to tell the man to go to Hel, that he didn't care what he did or said because he couldn't control Hiccup. That Alvin was nothing to him, just a callous interloper who had mesmerised his mother. That Hiccup would be fine and would show Alvin what he could really do. But the bald truth was that Hiccup worried about and loved Valka and he knew that having to throw her only son out would probably be her death knell. It would leave her at the mercy of Alvin...and the man didn't care for her at all.

"No," he murmured.

"What were that?" Alvin growled.

"I said no! Do you want it in a letter?" he snapped, seeing the flash of rage across the man's face.

"So you come 'ome this evenin', boy or yer never comin' 'ome. Clear?" Alvin snapped.

"Crystal," Hiccup said sullenly. Gods only know what Alvin would do to him when he went back voluntarily. Alvin tightened his grip and Hiccup gasped in pain, seeing the man lean closer.

"Whose idea was it to fight?" the Principal growled. "Everyone is suspended for three days..."

"Except me," Hiccup said tightly.

"Because I want ter keep me eye on yer 'ere rather than 'ave yer messin' around at 'ome doin' nothin!" Alvin growled. "But I want ter suspend the person who caused this fer longer. So who was it? Hughes? Oswaldson? Stringer?"

"Oh, you'd love that," Hiccup snarked. "Sure it wasn't one of your precious Football players...say your star quarterback?" He grimaced as the grip on his shoulder tightened further and his arm grew numb.

"Are yer turnin' 'im in?" Alvin asked him and Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"Me? You are joking? My life would literally be not worth two cents if I did that!" he replied shortly.

"Whose idea was it to fight?" Alvin repeated. Hiccup stared up into the cruel eyes and realised if he named anyone, he was a pariah...and if he didn't name anyone, Alvin would pick on one of his friends and then say Hiccup had turned him in...and make him a pariah. He paused and realised his only option was to take one for the team.

"Mine," he said evenly. "You got me, Al. I decided to get half the Team suspended. Pretty successful idea as well. So you wanna suspend me _now_?"


	14. Said the Wrong Thing

**14: Said the wrong thing**

It was halfway through lunch when Astrid realised she hadn't seen Hiccup since History...not that she really cared, she reminded herself, but because his friends were all suspended, like hers, and it was due to him that she hadn't shared their fate, she was sort of looking out for him. She poked her salad aimlessly and wondered what had happened to the boy. She had seen him after the fight and the bruises he had were nowhere near as bad as the ones he had on Sunday when she had spied him as she went jogging before coming back for breakfast and then doing her homework.

She paused. It had been pretty early on a Sunday and to see the boy walking slowly through the misty park with a lot of bruises had made her feel awkward. He had been pretty hostile and she had given up but she had felt the need to thank him because he had saved her neck...and by the look of it, at the cost of his own. And while he was an irritating smart-ass and definitely a trouble-maker, he had looked pretty down as he trudged through the mists. She wished that she had made a greater effort to talk to him but she just found herself getting so exasperated by his attitude. She sighed and then heard someone behind her. She glanced up-to see Mr Grimborn.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked politely. The man gave a thin smile, his cold, calculating dark glare sending a shiver down her spine. She had never liked him but he was undoubtedly a fine teacher, every lesson meticulously planned and executed.

"Two things, Miss Hofferon," he said. "Firstly, may I confirm that Mr Haddock took no part in your class assignment? I note his name was not on the paper." Her eyes widened and she thought furiously. She had done the whole thing while Hiccup had just buried his head in his arms. She had flounced to the front with what was certainly a very good paper and had put her own name on it deliberately. And he really hadn't contributed.

"I should have put his name on-it was an error on my part," she murmured. "I apologise..."

"So you are saying he did make a meaningful contribution to the paper?" the teacher asked her pointedly. She sighed.

"He didn't distract me," she admitted. "And his style of work is very different to my own. I completed the work. But he was my partner."

"So you are willing to allow him to get the grade your paper earned, even though he had no part in the work generated?" Mr Grimborn asked her pointedly. She nodded.

"Those are the terms of working in pairs, sir," she admitted calmly, wondering where this was going. "I abide by what I am told to do." He stared at her for a second more, then nodded.

"The second thing is that the Principal wishes to see you," he said. She blinked and rapidly tidied her lunch away, rising swiftly. "No need for haste, Miss Hofferson. He will be happy to speak with you as soon as you are ready." She blushed and followed him as he led her to the Office. A thought flashed across her mind: had Hiccup landed her in it after all...even when she had just gifted him an A for that paper?

Marsha had smiled and reassured her that Mr Treacher was in a good mood so that she was a mite more relaxed when she walked in and sat as directed. Mr Treacher finished the sentence he was writing and then looked up with his vaguely unsettling smile.

"I wanted ter speak to yer about the fracas that happened last Saturday," he said pleasantly. She nodded, not wanting to say anything incriminating. "I believe yer were there!"

She paled and swallowed, thinking furiously. Had someone turned her in? No-because she would have been pulled in first thing and suspended. But Hiccup had been in...had be betrayed her in exchange for not being suspended?

"Not quite, sir," she said clearly. "We were all at the cafe when the others-Hiccup and his friends-came to join us and started a lot of silly posturing. I was chatting with Heather and Hiccup was being really annoying...and next thing I know, Snotlout and Dagur are shouting at each other and they're heading out to the Mall for a fight. I tried to get the girls not to go but they got carried away."

"And you weren't there?" Treacher demanded.

"No, sir," she replied primly. "When they decided to fight, I left them and headed home. I only heard what happened this morning..."

"Your friends didn't call you?" Treacher enquired.

"They often don't on Sunday because its homework day," she explained. "And I would guess, if they were in trouble, their parents would have taken their phones. Do you want me to call them, sir?"

"No-I just wanted to clarify one point, Astrid," Treacher said thoughtfully. "You said Hiccup was annoying you and your friend Heather?" Astrid nodded. "So the decision for the fight...was not made by Hiccup?" Astrid shook her head.

"No, sir," she reported calmly. "I believe Dagur and Snotlout were the ones who made the challenge and accepted it."

"He lied to me," Treacher growled, his face momentarily falling into a menacing scowl. Then he shook himself and Astrid wondered if she had imagined it. "Thank you, Miss Hofferson. Your input has been invaluable. I may have done Hiccup Haddock a disservice...one that I shall be sure to correct." He nodded. "You may go."

"Yes, sir," she said and walked out, a feeling on unease in her stomach, mentally rerunning the conversation. Had Hiccup taken the blame for inciting the fight? Certainly, he hadn't caused the argument-that had been Dagur and Snotlout, both of whom loathed each other. Maybe he was trying for time off on suspension? But whatever...she had undone whatever scheme he had planned and helped out the Principal. After all, that was was a Class President was supposed to do...wasn't it?

oOo

At home, Astrid turned to her homework and soon found her mind wandering. Why would anyone take blame for something they hadn't done?

 _To protect someone else._

And then she groaned. By her words, she may have lengthened Snotlout and Dagur's suspensions and compromised the Football team. Hiccup being suspended wasn't much of a loss-but the star players from the team...would be. She dug her fingers through her hair and stared at the page: she couldn't concentrate at the moment, so she went downstairs to get a glass of water. Her mother, Ingrid, looked up as she sat down thoughtfully and drank quietly.

"Problems?" Ingrid asked and Astrid looked up with a wan smile.

"Mom-I think I may have been unfair to someone," she murmured. Ingrid frowned. She knew her daughter was working hard as Class President and took all her duties seriously.

"How?"

"Well, it's a really annoying boy-he's always causing trouble..." she began.

"So you think you may have misjudged him?" her mother asked.

"No-he is annoying and a trouble-maker," she confirmed, "but he helped me with in Art and I found out he took the blame for something he didn't do. But when asked, I told the Principal what really happened...and I may have landed him and someone else in trouble..."

"Are you sure what his motives were?" her mother asked. "You can hardly be expected to understand someone else's motivations. If you told the truth, then that is all you could have done, Astrid." Blue eyes stared up at her Mom and she smiled. "But maybe you should give this boy the benefit of the doubt. No one is all bad...and sometimes, people behave badly because there is something affecting them that we know nothing about." Astrid paused, recalling the bruises. Then she smiled.

"I understand," she said without really. "But he's very disruptive, he hangs with a bad crowd and he doesn't care at all about his grades or school at all." Ingrid shrugged.

"Of course, you know him better than I do, darling" she smiled. "But you are President of the whole class aren't you-not just the bits that have an unblemished record."

"You know, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want my help," Astrid told her Mom, refilling her glass and heading upstairs. _And he may not be happy with what I've said anyway. I think I may have gotten him into more trouble._


	15. Wasting Time

**15: Wasting Time**

As soon as he had been suspended, he had grabbed his bags and headed out of School, waiting until he was out of the grounds before pulling out his phone and calling home. After two rings, his mother picked up as he knew she would.

 _I don't expect the phone to ring more than three times before you pick it up, woman!_

"It's me," he said when she picked up and recited the number as Alvin had demanded she do every time. He heard her gasp in surprise and waited.

 _"Hiccup! Darling-are you alright? I was so worried...and your father..."_

The boy huffed in exasperation and bit back the instinctive answer. It was a constant argument because for his mother, husband equalled father. For Hiccup, the two were very different.

"I saw Alvin at school today," he told her, his voice neutral. "I've been suspended from school for being in the fight."

 _"Are you coming home then?"_ she asked him, the hope in her voice painful to hear. He suspected she was hoping for some time with him without her husband being around...because she knew the two didn't get along.

"Not now," he said quietly. "I'll be back later. I want to see Gobber and maybe do something useful before I come home. I guess I'll be grounded when I get back and I won't get to see him for a while."

 _"I love you, Hiccup. Be safe,"_ she said and put the phone down. He sighed. He did need to see Gobber-and walk Toothless...but he would delay going back home as long as he could. So on the way to the Forge, he phoned another number he had collected on Saturday.

"Dag?"

 _"Hiccup! Whatcha doing, man?"_ Dagur asked, sounding very cheerful.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Hiccup shot back with a small grin as he rounded the corner and the Forge came into sight.

 _"We're hanging round the park-wanna join?_ " Dagur said casually. Hiccup stared at the Forge and then changed direction.

"Be there in ten," he said cheerfully. "Swings?"

 _"Where else?"_ Dagur grinned and hung up. Stuffing the phone in his pocket, Hiccup lengthened his stride and it wasn't long before he found himself at the swings where the others were lounging around and chasing off smaller kids. They were pleased to see him and after a bout of fist-bumps and high-fives, he settled on a swing, grinning.

"We missed you," Thuggory noted and Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, missed you guys as well," he murmured. "Only realised you weren't at school when..."

"You mean you weren't suspended?" Savage asked him with a frown.

"What gives, man?" Dagur added, inspecting the auburn-haired boy thoughtfully.

"Actually, I think Al decided to punish me by NOT letting me off school," he grumbled.

"Al?"

"Yeah-Treacher. First name's Alvin. Didn't I tell ya before?" Hiccup asked and there was universal head-shaking.

"And how're you on first name terms with the Principal?" Dagur asked him suspiciously.

"Chill, Dag-he lives near me and knows my Mom," Hiccup explained with forced nonchalance.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah-think ya can make something of it?" Hiccup challenged him with a grin. There were sniggers and smirks all round.

"So why're you here?" Thuggory asked him and he sighed.

"He was asking who started the fight-whose idea it was-so I claimed it was mine," he explained, swinging back and forth on the swing. "He had to suspend me then...well, apparently, it was my fault most of the Football Team is suspended!" Dagur offered a fist and they bumped again. Then Savage grinned and pulled out a bottle: Hiccup's eyes popped wide in shock.

"SoCo anyone?" he grinned.

"Um...is that...?"Hiccup asked. Dagur grinned.

"You an alcohol virgin?" he teased and Hiccup shook his head vehemently.

"Nah-just shocked you managed to get hold," he said quickly. Savage grinned and waved his ID-which claimed he was twenty-two, not eighteen. Inwardly, Hiccup groaned. Then Savage unscrewed the top and handed the bottle to Hiccup.

"You're already on catch-up," he grinned and Hiccup sighed then took a small sip, coughing as the alcohol burned his throat. Dagur glared at him and he took a larger sip before handing it back to his friends.

"So where did you learn those moves you had against Snot and Fish?" Thuggory asked him, handing the bottle along. Hiccup took a small sip and passed it along.

"Dad," he explained. "He was in the Military for ten years before he married. Afterwards, he was a company director for Dragon's Edge Tours...until he died, five years ago..."

"Wow, didn't know that man," Thuggory said, his face apologetic.

"So you're loaded?" Savage asked guilelessly and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"As if," he sighed. "When Dad's plane went down, he was declared missing, not dead. That meant his money is still in trust and Mom and I are...well _not_ loaded is an understatement."

"So just the two of you?" Thuggory asked but Hiccup grabbed the bottle and took another larger sip.

"Mom managed to get a decree and has remarried," he admitted gruffly, scuffing the ground. "He's an uber-ass!" Dagur clapped him across the shoulder.

"Don't sweat, man," he assured Hiccup. "No matter what, you got us!"

oOo

He only realised the time when it was getting dark and the cold park lights cast deep shadows on the little playground. The crew had hung around for hours, chatting, showing off, standing on the swings and planning revenge on the Jocks. Savage had gone for burgers and had come back with some cheese smeared and squashed offerings that Hiccup had eaten eagerly. Between them, they had polished off the entire bottle of SoCo and Hiccup's head was spinning gently. But as he peered at his watch, his eyes widened and he scrambled up.

"Oh crap," he muttered. "Gotta go. I need to drop in and see Gobber-my Uncle-before I head home..." _And feed my dog and apologise to Gobber why I missed work again..._

"Same time tomorrow?" Dagur called and Hiccup flashed him a grin before he ran off. His heart sank as he saw the Forge dark and closed up. He stopped at the front door then ran round the back, fumbling at the key.

"Toothless?" he shouted. "Are you okay, boy?" But there was no reassuring bark-no sound at all.

Frantically, he fumbled at the lock and burst into the back...to see...nothing. The dog bed was empty as were the bowls and no sign of Gobber. He searched frantically, then locked the back and raced out into the street. "TOOTHLESS!" he shouted. _What had happened? Had the dog got out?_

 _Where was he?_ Surely Gobber hadn't taken him the pound...? "TOOTHLESS!"

He thought his heart would stop with relief when he heard a faint bark...and then he saw the skinny black shape galloping down the street, the lead trailing behind him. Racing towards the mutt as fast as his lanky legs would take him, Hiccup was hit waist high by the dog, bearing him to the ground and licking him thoroughly.

"Toothless! Gah! That doesn't wash out!" he protested, laughing, rubbing the dog in relief.

"Next time, walk yer own damned dog!" Gobber grumbled, limping up. Hiccup gazed up at the angry face and sagged.

"I'm so sorry, Gobber," he said and scrambled to his feet. "I-I lost track of time..." Gobber scowled at him, hearing the slight slur in his voice. He beckoned him close and grabbed his shoulder, then hauled him close. He frowned.

"Don't let Alvin smell the liquor on yer, boy, or he'll whip the hide off of yer!" he warned.

"He'll try..." Hiccup said with a little more spirit. Gobber shook his head.

"Laddie...we both know Alvin is far more powerful then yer and if yer really tries ter fight him, it ain't gonna end well." He patted the shoulder. "Go home. Nod. Say 'yes' and 'no'. Be with yer Mother. Be patient. Valka can't lose yer as well as yer Dad."

"She wouldn't notice, Gobber," Hiccup growled, his tone harsher than he meant. "She sides with him more than me anyway..."

"And yer so ornery it ain't easy ter be on yer side, is it?" Gobber asked him with insight. "Just...try, laddie. And if yer desperate...call me." The boy looked up, still angry but at least willing to listen.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said grudgingly.

"Now git home, laddie-before he locks yer out..." the older man said. "I'll lock the mutt up...if yer come round and do his walk tomorrow..."

"I promise," Hiccup said quietly, his green eyes filled with remorse. The few moments he had thought he had lost Toothless had been truly horrible and had sobered him up. He fussed the dog one last time and handed the leash to Gobber. For a moment, the older man scowled at him-then threw a hug around him.

"If yer need anything, call me," he whispered. "This isnae the boy I know. You're better than this." Hiccup hugged him tightly.

 _No, I'm not,_ he thought but said nothing, just fondling Toothless one last time then sprinting off. He glanced at his watch and his heart sank: it was almost eight and he wondered if Alvin had locked the door for the night. He sprinted up the road and arrived at the door, panting. Trembling, he put his key in the door and turned the latch...and the door opened. He paused and then straightened up, still breathing hard. _This is for Mom,_ he though determinedly as he pushed the door open and quietly pushed it closed behind him. Feeling a shiver that had nothing to do with the ambient temperature, he placed his bag by the door and turned...to face the powerful shape of Alvin.

"Welcome 'ome, 'Iccip!" he said.


	16. Marked Man

**16: Marked Man**

Gossip was rife as Astrid arrived and walked to her locker, smiling to the students and answering a few queries. She swiftly dropped off her bag and collected her books for the first few lessons, then turned to the corridor and Anna and Olaf, a pair of recent transfers to the Senior Year from Areyndel High, who wanted a discussion about participation in the Senior Prom Committee. She turned to them with a smile-and then she froze and a tall shape barged by, hands stuffed in pockets and bag slung over one shoulder. She gaped: it was Hiccup. Excusing herself from the others, she turned and strode after him, her eyes shocked. As far as she was aware, he was suspended-so why was he in School now?

"Hey-wait up!" she called, running after him. He didn't pause, his hood up over his tousled auburn hair, his head down and eyes fixed ahead. 'Hiccup!" He didn't slow down so she darted through the milling students and grabbed his arms. His head snapped round and he glared at her.

"What?" he snapped. She paused, breathing hard and let go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. His emerald gaze flicked over her.

"Attending school," he told her snarkily. "Thought that was what this building was. Or have I accidentally wandering into a Rail station?"

"I mean..." She dropped her voice. "I thought you were suspended!" He stared at her, brows furrowing and his gaze bored into her.

"What is it to you?" he shot back.

"But why are you here then?" she asked him.

"I got unsuspended..." he said shortly. "Look-Miss Perfect-I don't wanna be here any more than you apparently want me here. But I was ordered to turn up...so here I am."

"Do you know what happened?" she asked. He stared at her and then turned away.

"One of the others must've said something," he said in a low voice. "Because Dagur and Snot have been suspended for another week." Astrid stared at him and felt a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach.

"They are?" she breathed. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Bad News for the Football Team," he said sarcastically and walked away. Astrid stared after him, then shook herself as the bell sounded and ran towards her English Class, just making it in time.

She forced herself to concentrate on the play they were reading and made copious notes that would make no sense later, just to force herself not to drift. Because she had a horrible feeling she had been the one who said something.

By morning recess, word had gone round that Hiccup Haddock had done a deal with the Principal to get himself off suspension. And that deal had condemned the two best players in the Football Team to an extra week of detention-meaning both wouldn't be playing on Friday. Astrid heard a number of students discussing the revelation-both in shock that he had rolled on his friends and that his actions had crippled the Berk Vikings Football Team. She sat in study hall, listening to Jayden, Helga and Linda chatting.

"Word has it that Dagur and Snotlout don't know yet," Jayden explained, twirling his pencil. "Wouldn't give a dime for his chances when Dagur finds out he rolled."

"Huh! Half the school are after his ass for ruining our chances!" Linda interrupted. "It's Meathead on Friday-our biggest rivals for the Archipelago Cup. And without our best players!"

"But he was suspended," Helga commented. "And Hiccup is the last person anyone would expect to roll on his friends."

"Maybe his family put pressure on him?" Linda asked.

"Well, I heard Dogsbreath and Madguts are looking out for him," Jayden told them cheerfully. "Wouldn't like to be in his shoes when they get their hands on him. He'd wish he'd remained suspended."

Astrid rose and walked thoughtfully out of the room, wondering where Hiccup was. The boy in question was due in Art after the break so she headed for the studio early...after found him sitting at the back, looking at his phone. Swiftly, she walked and sat down by him. He rolled his eyes.

"Not you again?" he sighed.

"Have you heard what they have been saying?" she asked him.

"Let's pretend I'm never being muttered about and don't automatically zone out the comments?" he suggested sarcastically. She felt the irritation rise but stamped on it determinedly. _He is one of the Senior Class,_ she reminded herself.

"Rumour has it you rolled on the others," she told him. His eyes widened.

"Hel, no!" he snapped, sitting up straighter. "That's the last thing I'd do. I..." He paused. "Has Dagur heard?" he murmured.

"Well, all the school knows," Astrid commented as the other students started to file in. "And some guys called Dogsbreath and Madguts are looking for you." His eyes widened in shock and concern. "I don't remember them," she murmured.

"Devron Henderson and Mikkel Mason," he murmured. "Other friends of Dagur's. We didn't get on in Freshman year...or since." He stared at his phone for a moment. "I need to speak to Dagur before he hears..." But as he made to rise, Astrid grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the seat for Miss Sylvester had appeared. She nodded and smiled to the class...and then noted Hiccup texting very obviously. She paused until he sent then walked to him.

"May I take that until the end of the lesson, Hiccup?"she asked him directly, holding her hand out. His emerald gaze flicked up rebelliously and he was on the verge of saying something but bit his lip and and handed it over.

"Sorry, Miss Sylvester," he said quietly as the phone beeped. Dagur had responded...but he would have to wait the best part of an hour for the reply. He took a deep breath. This was his favourite class and he managed to produce a competent-though not brilliant-sketch by the bell, then approached Miss Sylvester for the return of his phone. She handed it over to him without a word but her eyes were disappointed. "I really am sorry," he repeated and she nodded.

"Please don't let it happen again," she requested and he nodded, having the grace not to look at the reply until he walked out of the room. Dagur was predictably terse.

DID U ROLL IF YES, U R DED.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew exactly who had leaked his supposed snitching. The Principal. And thanks to Alvin, he was effectively a marked man.


	17. Ultimatum

**17: Ultimatum**

It hadn't been a difficult decision, leaving the school and going in search of his friends because failing to straighten this out now may mean he had no friends...or much of a life to enjoy not having them in. Dagur was a psychotic son of a bitch and if he was gunning for Hiccup, then his life was going to get unbearable. Cutting school, skipping detention and facing whatever Alvin did to him was pretty much no contest compared to having Dagur as his enemy. So he headed for the park where he guessed the guys would be. And when he reached the swings he wasn't disappointed...but he was vaguely alarmed to find not only Dagur, Thuggory and Savage but also their cronies Dogsbreath and Madguts. All were taller and considerably more built than he was but he walked casually up, nodding his greetings. But this time there were no high-fives or fist-bumps. Dagur looked at him like something he had scraped off his shoe.

"Hi, Dag," Hiccup said with the right amount of casualness, making sure he didn't look worried. "What gives?"

"Now that's the question," Dagur growled. "What did you give?" Hiccup froze, his green eyes widening and a mildly hurt expression crossing his bruised face.

"C'mon, Dag-you know I wouldn't roll on you!" he protested. "I frickin' stepped up and took the blame!"

"And now I'm suspended for another week and you're off suspension," Dagur pointed out. "You see my concerns?" Hiccup gave a false little laugh.

"Of-of course," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "But it isn't true, Dagur. I swear!"

"Then who did turn me in?" Dagur growled. Dogsbreath was already slapping his fist into his palm and the auburn-haired teen backed up a pace, green gaze darting from man to man.

"I don't know!" he protested. "Dag-I've got your back. I've always got your back. I-I guess it may have been one of the girls? Maybe they don't understand?" In an instant, Dagur lurched forward and Savage and Thuggory grabbed Hiccup's arms, holding him still. In a second, Dagur's arms was wrapped across Hiccup's neck and he felt the fierce pressure. "Dagur...please..." he begged. "You know Alvin wants to split us. He must...have found out and set me up!"

"You think?" Dagur asked softly, his voice menacing. "You sure your Mommy didn't beg her little boy to tell the truth?"

"I told her I did tell the truth," he murmured softly. Her tears of disappointment and sorrow had almost broken his resolve...but the subsequent slaps from Alvin had erased any doubts and he had stubbornly repeated his story...despite Alvin's sneers. "No one believed me but I didn't say anything. I swear, Dagur!" Dagur tightened the grip.

"You know, I could literally beat the crap out of your lying body!" Dagur threatened and Hiccup felt himself stiffen.

"Yeah-that would be a shame coz it would be a waste of effort!" he forced himself to say. "You'd be making Al happy and not getting the right person!" Dagur paused, then shoved Hiccup away.

"Then find out who did rat on me," Dagur threatened him, his powerful arm tight around the other teen's bony shoulders. "You're my inside man, Hiccup. You find out who turned me in by the time my suspension is over-or I'll have to kick the shit outta you. Nothing personal...but if there isn't anyone else to take the blame...well, can't have the rest of school thinking I'm going soft, can we?" Hiccup forced a weak smile.

"Course not," he managed, his heart fluttering. "I'll find out who it was...so you can have a word with them..." Dagur nodded and stared pointedly at Hiccup as the boy made no move.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" he asked. Hiccup's brows dipped.

"Guys, I cut school to hang with you..." he explained but Dagur was already shaking his head.

"I think it would be better if you went back and started doing what you're told...fishbone!" he sneered to the laughter of the others. Hiccup stared at them for a long moment and turned away, heart sinking to his boots.

"See ya later," he muttered as he began to walk away, head down and hands dug deep in his pockets. "Unbelievable," he sighed. "All we've been though-all those detentions, all those nights out and days hanging...and they think I would...Thanks, Al," he added under his breath. "I'll get you for this..."

oOo

He went to Gobber's, not school, sitting with Toothless for a long time before pulling his overalls on and helping fix a handful of minor faults, almost silent. Gobber watched him all afternoon and then pulled him aside as he was preparing to leave.

"Okay-spit it out, laddie!" he demanded. "Has Alvin bin hittin' yer again?" He shook his head.

"Not even close," he muttered. "That would be preferable. Instead, the crew think I ratted them out. Al cancelled my suspension and has spread the word I rolled on Dagur." Gobber's blond unibrow dipped and he stared at the boy for a long moment.

"Ah can see yer problem, laddie," he murmured. "And yer friends know ye didnae turn them in?"

"Um...no," Hiccup admitted then forced a small smile on his face. "Screw 'em. I'll manage." He slammed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Course, I may just manage to get pounded into a greasy smear on the sidewalk but hey! That's still a step up from life at home." Then he turned and walked out the door. Toothless gave a small whine and looked at Gobber.

"Yeah, ah dinnae like it either, boy," the mechanic murmured. "Some friends!"

oOo

Astrid had gotten hold of Heather by phone at lunch and had finally got the story out of her. Her parents had been uber-mad at her for getting caught and she was pleased Astrid hadn't shared her fate. And she was very interested at the news that Snotlout and Dagur had been suspended for another week for kicking the whole thing off. Her only comment was she thought Cami was lucky not to be with them for egging the two boys on and stirring them up royally. Astrid rolled her eyes. Cami was one of her closest friends but she sure had a wild side and would have relished the chance to cause mayhem. And she had been the one practically dragging Heather, Ruff and Astrid to watch the contest.

Heather confirmed she was back in on Thursday and commiserated with Astrid that she was alone...though Astrid did remind her that half the year had come up to ask her what had happened so she really wasn't alone-she was just missing her besties. Heather also confirmed that Snotlout was fuming because he was missing the match but still intended to turn up at the twins' party on Saturday night-originally intended as a victory celebration but now probably just a party party. Astrid had been reticent but had finally agreed-though she had been forced to lie and tell her parents that she was going to be at Heather's for the evening for a sleep-over. Which wasn't entirely untrue because she would be sleeping over there after the party had finished...

Of course, her parents wouldn't approve of her going to any sort of party with the Thorston twins-Ruff was Astrid's friend but Tuff and Ruff together were a force of nature and hurricanes were felt to be less devastating. Their last party in Junior Year had six fire engines, nine police units and the coast guard in attendance. And then there was the sticky issue of her grades.

She was maintaining a very high standard in all her classes but two. In Math she was edging between an A and B...but in Art, she was a straight C student. Even the assistance from Hiccup and the single A she had achieved couldn't overcome the drag of her mediocrity in the subject. Her Dad had been predictably unhelpful.

"You have to improve!" he had told her.

"But Dad-I'm doing my best-I just don't have the talent!" she protested.

"Nonsense!" he told her bluntly. "You are a Hofferson. You will prevail."

"Not with a paint brush," she grumbled. "Dad-I am heading for a C. This will ruin my average! If I can drop Art, I will maintain..."

"No!"Martin Hofferson growled. "You will speak to your teacher and get extra tuition to get you up to standard! I will not tolerate failure...or have you forgotten? If you do not graduate with a perfect A average, I will not fund your further studies. You can work out there and see what hard work really is!"

She took a shuddering breath and nodded. It was the same speech, the same threats every time. And she never slacked, never let up, always drove herself as hard as she could possibly go...so if she was failing, it was because she simply wasn't good enough. And there was no way she could ever pass in Art with an A.

"I understand, sir," she murmured, knowing that what he was telling her was to get a tutor. And the only one good enough in her year to tutor her...was Hiccup.

She sighed. She would stack shelves in a convenience store before she placed her future in the hands of Hiccup Haddock!


	18. Just a Pest

**18: Just a Pest**

It was the last day of the girls' suspensions and Astrid was cheerfully hanging with Anna and Olaf. The new students were very friendly and several others joined them to help welcome them to Berk. Astrid was in her element.

"The academic programmes are good, sure," she admitted, "but we're most proud of the Football Team, the Berk Vikings. Defending Archipelago Cup Champions!"

"You won for two of the last three years," Olaf added, his dark eyes sparkling. He was small and dark-haired, a little round but very friendly. Anna grinned.

"And you already whupped Aryndel High!" she noted. "Any boys worth paying attention to?"

"Only the whole Team!" Helga said excitedly. "They're all so hot-especially Snotlout, eh, Astrid?"

"Ugh! You're welcome to him..." she huffed.

"Is he your boyfriend...?" Anna asked, her green eyes wide with mischief.

"You are kidding?" she sighed. "No! He thinks he's my boyfriend but no! He's so not my type! But if you fancy trying your luck, be my guest!"

"Oh, Astrid is just playing hardball," Linda said airily. "Everyone knows she'll be going out with him by Graduation!"

"Will not!" she said hotly. "Ugh! There isn't enough room in a relationship for him and his ego, let alone anyone else."

"What about Eret?" Birgit asked, adopting a dreamy expression.

"Ruff may have something to say about that," Astrid smirked. It was no secret that her friend had a massive crush on Eret...though Eret had spent a lot of time trying to avoid the female twin who he seemed completely repelled by. Astrid privately viewed Eret as the most eligible of the Football Team-hardworking, handsome and polite...except he, like the rest, had an ego the size of a planet. Of the others, Tuff was officially crazy and was so similar to Ruff that it would be weird to even contemplate going out with him, Fishlegs was nerdy and a bit too timid for her taste and Snotlout...was yuk. Just yuk. And Dagur and his gang were unthinkable. She sighed.

"I heard Eret was eyeing Louisa Skarsgard," Helga murmured.

"Oh, don't say that aloud," Astrid advised her urgently. "Especially not in Ruff's hearing! The last girl Eret got 'interested' in woke up bald with a tattoo on her shoulder reading 'skank'."

"What?" Anna asked, astonished.

"The twins' family all worship Loki!" Jayden added, joining the group. "Pretty much every prank round here is down to the twins!"

"Or Hiccup Haddock," Birgit added scornfully. "Except his aren't funny, just stupid."

"I've heard that name whispered a lot," Anna frowned. Astrid looked up and realised she hadn't seen him since he walked in just before the bell for first class.

"He's tall, skinny, auburn hair and green eyes," she said. "He doesn't care, totally sarcastic and hangs with the worst crowd-Dagur and his Bad Boy Crew."

"But everyone says he turned in Dagur and Snotlout to the Principal," Olaf pointed out.

"Don't believe it," Astrid said firmly. "Hey-he's been with Dagur since Freshman Year. Why would he turn him in when there's nothing in it for him? He's failing half his classes, he'll be lucky to graduate and he's more or less on permanent detention. But he never ducks responsibility for what he's done-he always stands up...and usually makes some stupid comment as well."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Anna agreed.

"Just a pest," Astrid sighed, rising to her feet. "Catch ya later. I need to talk with Miss Sylvester before the next class." She smiled and waved as she walked off, her face determined. She needed to pass the Art class and first move was to speak with the teacher...

oOo

Hiccup was sitting outside Alvin's office again. He had gone straight to his room once he got home and Alvin had ignored him the previous night...and this morning, he had ordered the boy to come to see him. But this time, Hiccup didn't mind, because he had a plan. Before that, he had to make sure Alvin didn't cause him any more trouble.

Marsha jerked her head when he was called in and he offered her a small smile-but she blanked him. He sighed: sometimes, it would be nice to be treated like a normal student, not public enemy number one. And the joke was that Hiccup's sarcasm and defiance was nothing compared to people like Dagur and Savage, who were threatening, violent and downright nasty. Compared to them, Hiccup was just a smart-mouthed loser. But when he put his mind to it, he was also smart and inventive.

Alvin was sitting at his desk and Hiccup slouched his way to the chair, sitting unbidden and staring defiantly at the Principal. Alvin inspected him with a scowl.

"Yer left school yesterday," he growled.

"And...?" Hiccup asked him insolently.

"Yer owe me more detention!" he growled.

"Ya know, Al, just pencil my school finishing time an hour after everyone else's for the rest of the year!" he said casually. "Unless you wanna start me on Saturday morning detention...?" Alvin's face went puce.

"If yer think I'm goin' ter let yer off yer chores so yer can sit doin' nothin' all day, yer mistaken!" Alvin growled. "I got better things ter do with me time..."

"Is that all?" Hiccup asked, rising to his feet. Alvin lurched up as well.

"Are yer cheekin' me?" he growled. Hiccup stared into his eyes.

"You set me up," he said coldly. "What the Hel do you think?" But as Alvin lurched towards him, he faced him boldly. "And do you think people won't notice if I leave here covered in bruises?"

"I think no one cares, 'Iccup!" Alvin sneered. "All yer fellow students won't give yer the time o'day. I think yer friends are after yer. And if yer cross me, boy, I'll make yer life even more uncomfortable..."

"Are you for real, Al?" Hiccup asked him insolently. "Who the hell to you think you are?"

Alvin punched him, the blow to his middle crushing the air from his lean shape and dropping him to his knees. Alvin grabbed his arm painfully tightly, his fingers deliberately bruising the flesh underneath.

"I think I'm yer father, 'Iccup," he growled. "And we'll continue this talk when we get 'ome..." He jerked the boy to his feet. "Now git out!" He shoved the boy towards the door and Hiccup grimaced, then walked out, slamming the door behind him. But he paused and glared at the door-and as he stood there, he flicked the screwdriver out of his sleeve that he had 'borrowed' from Gobber. In a few seconds, he had unscrewed the handle off the outside of the door and broken the mechanism...then gently slid the unscrewed cover back in place.

"I'd like to see you get out of that," he murmured.

He was still sore and angry when he arrived in Art, murmuring apologies of this late arrival and taking his usual seat at the back. Miss Sylvester nodded and continued explaining their task before moving towards the boy. With a sigh, he grabbed his book.

"I'm sorry...I was with Mr Treacher," he repeated and her eyes softened in sympathy, nodding.

"He mentioned he wanted to see you, Hiccup," she said gently. "I had hoped to catch you before class but I need to ask you something now." His green gaze flicked up to meet hers.

"Um, that doesn't sound good," he noted warily but she was smiling.

"Actually, I was hoping you would help," she told him. "I have received a request for additional tuition and I am unable to give the time to help this student. And I wondered if you would be willing to assist this student?" His eyes widened: the conversation seemed surreal because he was Hiccup-not good enough at anything to be considered able to help anyone.

"Um...are you sure you're taking to the right person?" he asked and she nodded.

"Absolutely," she reassured him. "Now if you would be willing to assist Miss Hofferson..."

He leapt to his feet, his eyes suddenly blazing with anger.

"Is this a joke?" he hissed. "You want me to help her? Why the Hel would want to do that?" The anger in h is voice was very real. Miss Sylvester's face hardened slightly.

"Because she has requested it," she said. "And I am asking you."

"No!" he snapped. "Hel will freeze over! I'm not going to help that self-centred bitch! Tried it before-and all I get is sneers and being blanked! She thinks I'm useless-so I will be to her. No!"

"I have to say I'm disappointed," Miss Sylvester began but he turned on her in a rage.

"Why?" he snapped at her. "How stupid are you anyway? She started this year trying to get me thrown out of this class. I have already helped her once-you know the only A she got...? Definitely NOT her own work! And after that...well, she still treats me like shit! So no. She can fail on her own-and maybe then she'll learn what it feels like not be be Miss frickin' Perfect! And I'll be there laughing."

"Apologise right now..." the teacher began but he stood his ground, his emerald gaze still flashing in fury.

"No. And you should never have even asked me!" he shouted at her.

"Hiccup. Leave the class now," she ordered him calmly. "I will permit you to return when you apologise to me and to the rest of the students...including Miss Hofferson!"

"Never!" he snapped, grabbing his bag and shoving past her, swatting a jar of water aside and splashing two other students' work. "You can all go to Hel!"

And with a slam he was gone.


	19. Nowhere

**19: Nowhere**

He'd remained angry all the way to the bleachers out in the cold before the magnitude of what had happened hit him. The only teacher who supported him, the only class he actually enjoyed...lost in a few moments of anger because he was still boiling from seeing Alvin. He swallowed and stared back at the school-even the sight of Alvin squeezing his huge bulk out through the window of his office didn't lift his spirits. Because he had lost so much more.

He buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself before running his fingers through his hair. Without Art, he had nothing worth attending school for. And he wouldn't be able to get away and rescue his Mom...unless he quit school, worked every hour Odin sent doing whatever he could to afford the tiniest apartment in Berk which he could offer to his Mom. But by then, Alvin would have turned her against him and he would be all alone.

He stared across the field, seeing a freshman class head out on a run and sighed. He would prefer to leave school again...but first, he needed to find out who told Alvin who had started the fight...before Dagur made good his threats. Then he pulled out his phone and rang his mother: she had been coughing a lot during the morning. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Mom-how are you?" he asked gently. There was a pause and he heard a muffled cough.

 _"Hiccup! I'm fine darling *cough*just fine,"_ she said, her voice hoarse. He sighed.

"Mom-you're not," he said gently, his worry making his stomach flutter. He could hear the roughness in her voice. "Look...I've got a couple of free classes...so tell ya what. I'll phone Dr Bjoernstrom and we'll get you checked out this afternoon."

 _"I'm *cough* fine, darling,"_ she insisted.

"I'm making the call, Mom, then I'm coming home to collect you," he told her firmly. There was a pause.

 _"Darling-you shouldn't waste your school time..."_

"Mom-nothing's as important as you are," he told her. "See ya soon." Then he called her MD and made an appointment, making sure to carefully check the cost of the appointment and any tests and prescriptions. He had already reached the car park by the time he had finished and paused by Alvin's car, glancing around...then cautiously prising off one of the tail lights and breaking the bulbs. He carefully reattached the cover and smiled as he walked away.

He made it home with a significant portion of his savings in his pocket and found his mother sitting at the table. She was looking pale and thinner, her voice raspy from the cough. Her dulled green eyes brightened as saw him and he raced to her, horribly guilty that he hadn't properly seen her for a few days because of his own troubles. Dumping his bag, he hugged her fiercely and felt her arms tighten around him. He could feel the bones through his hug and immediately felt concerned. When she coughed, it shook her whole body.

"The taxi's arriving in five minutes," he told her gently. "I'll get your coat, Mom."

"You really don't need to..." she began but he turned to face her, taking her hands in his and locking his green eyes with hers.

"Mom-I don't have an MD and I can see you're not well," he told her gently. "Please...it would make me feel a whole lot better if you would see the doctor...just to check you out. Please?" She swallowed and coughed again.

"Only if you try to get on better with your father..." she said determinedly and he bit back the instinctive response. Hating himself, he nodded.

"I will for you," he sighed and she smiled.

"All I want *cough* is for you two to get along," she sighed.

"But you must come now," he said quietly and fetched her coat, then led her out to the waiting taxi. Every time she coughed, he watched her closely, seeing her body shake and he found her hand, holding it tenderly. For a moment, she smiled and his Mom was back but then she hunched up again, coughing. He watched her worriedly as they pulled up by the offices and he led her in. He insisted on coming in with her to the doctor, sitting worriedly by her and listening as she owned up to how long her symptoms had been going on for, the pains she had never owned, the weight loss even she acknowledged...and he watched the physician scribble the details down. Dr Bjoernstrom was a sandy-haired man with kind hazel eyes and he listened to Valka carefully, then asked Hiccup to wait outside while he examined her. Finally, he came to his verdict.

"You should have come to see me as soon as you became unwell," he scolded her lightly. "I'll need a radiograph and you need a course of antibiotics..." She gave a weak smile.

"I hadn't realised," she murmured. "My husband reassured me I was getting better."

"Mrs Treacher-I think it's plain that you are not improving," he said sternly. "You need rest, antibiotics and warmth. I am glad I have seen you today. Now we'll perform your radiograph..." Hiccup waited as she had the test, various blood tests as well and then was issued a prescription. Finally, once his mother was given a list of strict do's and don'ts, he attended the desk and paid the bill, taking almost all the money he had taken out. There was just enough for the taxi home...so he took her home, cursing himself that he couldn't afford to treat her a meal as he had planned, because he just didn't have enough money. Once home, he made sure she took her meds then put her to bed, watching over her until she went to sleep. And then he grabbed his bag and slowly walked to the Forge. Gobber greeted him with a concerned expression.

"What're ye doing here, laddie?" he asked, wiping his face and swearing grease all across his big furrowed brow. Hiccup sighed, opening his locker and stowing his bank card again.

"I think we both know the answer is not attending school," he said sarcastically. He slammed the locker closed. "Mom's ill." Gobber frowned and inspected the boy in front of him. Most of the time, he managed to maintain a really good front but Gobber could tell he was really worried.

"How bad?" he asked. Stoick had been his best friend and he had been the best man at Stoick and Valka's wedding. He knew the boy had promised to protect her and that his ability to do so was limited her new husband.

"Bad infection," he sighed. "She's on the right meds now but if Al finds out...he may stop her taking them. I made her promise to take them...if I promised to 'get along' with him..." His expression said it all.

"And she doesnae know he beats yer?" he asked. There was a stiff pause.

"Yes," he said quietly. "She knows. But...I think she's scared, Gobber. Scared that if she angers him, he'll hurt her or me or both. Scared that he'll throw us out and we'll be penniless. Scared...scared that I will leave her alone and leave Berk and she'll have nothing..." The mechanic stared at the boy and saw him sag.

"So what'll ye do, lad?" he asked: Hiccup stiffened and then gave a sigh.

"What I promised," he said in a low voice. "But no one made Alvin promise...so I...I may not be around so much...because I have no idea what he'll do when he finds out I took her to the doctor. But I need this job, Gobber. Gods, I couldn't need it more..."

"Don't worry, laddie," he said. "Yer job's here as long as yer need it..." Then he threw a huge hug around the lean shape and Hiccup hugged him for a long moment. "Yer Dad would be proud o'ye..." Hiccup flinched.

"He'd be ashamed I allowed it to happen," he murmured. "But I'm not Stoick the Vast. I can't stop Alvin...I can only try and protect Mom from him."

"Laddie...if ever need help, if you are in danger...call me!" Gobber promised him and his green eyes showed his gratitude. "I will always come." Hiccup pulled away with reluctance and turned to the door, dropping to a knee by Toothless, who licked him solemnly.

"Thanks, Gobber-and keep an eye on Toothless, will you?" he asked softly. The mechanic nodded as the boy rose, waved and then headed out. And though he really didn't want to...he headed back to the school.

Alvin was waiting for him, his dark eyes calculating as the tall shape walked into the building just in time for detention. As soon as he cleared the door, the Principal grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the detention room but the boy struggled slightly and the man stopped, glaring at the defiant shape.

"Where 'ave yer bin?" Alvin growled.

Hiccup took a deep breath, accepting that whatever he said he was in trouble. So he may as well say nothing. He just hoped his Mom would feel better soon.

"WHERE?" Alvin snarled.

"Nowhere," he said.


	20. Party Night

**20: Party night.**

Saturday came swiftly and Astrid had mixed feelings. It was the day of the twins' party and she was heading over to Heather's to change and get ready mid-afternoon and then they and Cami would all go together to the twins' home for seven. Her parents kissed her and she headed out cheerfully, looking forward to having some fun. Sure they tended to be loud and always crowded but the entire class would attend and no one in their right mind would miss a Twins party.

Of course, it would be slightly muted because the Football team, as feared, had lost to Meathead-though only by two points, mainly due to awesome displays by Eret and Thuggory with Tuff also making his mark. It meant that Berk wasn't out of the cup by any means since they could still make the play-offs if they won the return match on Meathead. The Cheerleaders had definitely done their best and the team had responded so Astrid was exhausted but satisfied she had done her bit.

Over at Heather's, they changed and Astrid had checked herself in the mirror: her dress was a very form-fitting bright red, reaching mid-thigh with strappy high heels. Her golden hair was braided over her left shoulder and a thin chain with a little golden axe hung round her neck. She had a white woollen shawl which wrapped around her and looked over at Heather, who was wearing a strappy emerald dress and Cami, who was in a deep blue shift minidress. All had very high heels and were looking eager to go. Cami's wild hair was twisted into an elegant knot and she was grinning wildly.

"Girls-this is going to be FUN!" she reminded them excitedly. "We're Queens of Senior Year!" Heather grinned and Astrid managed a weak smile: She was looking forward to the party but she just wanted a good time and really didn't want to attract attention. She wasn't supposed to be at the party, after all and she was just hoping the police wouldn't be called-again. Heather's Mom took pictures and then gave them a lift to the end of the street, then drove away, reminding them she would come to collect them if they wanted. The girls giggled, huddled close to Astrid and her shawl in the cold air and teetered to the party.

The place was already heaving, music blasting into the house and students spilling out onto the front garden, laughing and drinking from paper cups. Strings of lights hung from every tree and bush and the door and windows were wide open, with no one monitoring who's going in or out. The girls wove their way up the drive and slid inside...where it was warm and even louder. The hall was crammed with students, talking in huddles, drinking and giggling and a few jumping around and dancing. After a careful search, they found Ruff and Tuff in the main living room, dancing wildly. But the female twin waved wildly as she saw her friends-spraying her brother with beer-and barged her way through to throw a huge and mildly drunken hug round all three.

"My sisters!" she announced happily. "Glad you made it. Especially you, Ast! Thought you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she grinned. "Erm...is that alcohol?"

"Beer!" Ruff grinned, waving to her brother. Tuff flipped her off so she steered the girls to a table of paper cups and sloshed beer into four, handing them to the girls and taking one herself. "To us!" They all drank and Ruff wrapped an arm around Astrid. "I'll take your shawl, sister!" she grinned and grabbed it, leaving the girl a little self-conscious as she vanished, dropping it int he pantry, then reappearing. "TUFF! Put some proper music on!"

As the song changed, the room erupted and the girls joined in as everyone began to dance, laughing and singing, arms waving in the air. As the evening carried on, Astrid began to relax, enjoying dancing with her friends, eating a few of the mini-pizza snacks that the twins had provided-supplemented by twenty actual large pizzas-and drinking a few more beers. And then she heard a voice that had her groaning as she turned.

"Hey, babe!" Snotlout said, elbowing his way through the heaving throng toward the dancing blonde. The stocky boy swaggered up, completely unselfconscious and oblivious to the utter lack of enthusiasm at his arrival. "Glad I'm here?"

"Ugh, no!" Astrid sighed. "I was having a good time..."

"And you can have a better one, now I'm here," he said, grabbing her wrist and hauling her towards him for a slobbery kiss. She rammed her knee into his middle and he exhaled with an 'oof'.

"Get off me, Snotface!" she snapped, shoving him away.

"You should be grateful for me," he told her. "Don't see anyone else offering to dance with you, babe!"

"I'm dancing with my friends, Snot!" she protested. "Just...go and have fun with yours!" He waggled an eyebrow.

"I thought I was your friend," he said in a puppyish voice. She pulled a face.

"Snot-unless you start wearing a dress-please don't start wearing a dress!-you aren't one of my girlfriends so go and chat to Tuff!" she sighed.

"Yeah-he'll be glad to see ya!" Ruff grinned, swaying to the music. "I think he wants his guys with him. Especially his star quarterback!" Snot preened.

"Yeah-heard they did good without me!" he said approvingly. "Of course...not good enough...but hey! I'll be back next time. And we'll kick Meathead's butt!"

Astrid bit her lip. It was very tempting to point out that he was only missing because he was suspended as he had been stupid enough to get baited by Dagur and get involved in stupid brawl. Though he would have been back at School if she hadn't accidentally told Mr Treacher that he and Dagur had caused the brawl, not Hiccup Haddock. And then she shook her head. Why had she done that? It wasn't as if she liked him, but she was trying to be fair to him because he had gotten her out of there without getting caught and she had known he didn't deserve the suspension. And her good deed in getting him off had damaged the school.

And he had still thrown it in her face by refusing to tutor her and had shouted at her-and Miss Sylvester. And he still hadn't apologised to either of them. So though she knew morally she should own up and get him off the hook, she was sore enough to keep her silence about the fact he was being blamed for something she had innocently done.

She started as Heather touched her shoulder. "You okay?" the black-haired girl asked, her green eyes worried. Astrid gave a small smile.

"A bit tired," she admitted. "Busy week."

"That Snotlout!" Heather smiled. "Never gets the message!" Astrid nodded.

"Rocks for brains and skin thicker than rhino hide..." she admitted.

"But so in love with himself," Cami added, popping up. She handed a cup to each of the girls of something she described as 'punch' but which seemed to be alcohol...diluted with more alcohol. With a splash of even more alcohol. Astrid took a sip and coughed.

"Cami!" she protested and then felt Heather nudge her. Snotlout was hitting on a pretty little redhead that Astrid recognised with shock was Anna. The new girl was grinning and joking with the football player and he was visibly puffing out his chest at the attention.

"Yup. Starting to become a pest," she admitted but didn't feel a single pang of jealousy. Strange. She would've thought she might, since Snotlout had been chasing her since Freshman Year. But she didn't actually want to go out with him...ever. "I'll just have to keep pushing him away until he gets the message..." Heather glanced behind her and her eyes widened in surprise. "And speaking of pests," she murmured.

Astrid paused then turned...to see Dagur swagger into the party, elbowing there other party-goers aside. And with him was his crew...Thuggory, Savage, Madguts, Dogsbreath...and Hiccup.

"What're they doing here?" she murmured.


	21. Unwelcome Guests

**21: Unwelcome Guests**

The noise level dropped for a moment and Dagur gave a wide grin.

"The party's arrived!" he announced and grinned, his pale green eyes sweeping the packed room, holding up bottles of spirits.

"Hey!" Tuff called, ambling forward. The male twin was athletic build but not massive, his blond hair in long dreads and his grey-blue eyes hard. "You guys weren't invited!" His eyes fell on the skinny auburn-haired shape. "Especially him!" Dagur gave a humourless grin and rested an arm round Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hey, this guy's on my crew and we all go together!" he said easily.

"But I didn't invite you!" Tuff protested.

"Neither of us did!" Ruff added, walking forward. Heather, Cami and Astrid all walked up to support her as did Snotlout.

"No? Oooh...but I think you invited the person who invited the person who invited the person who invited me!" Dagur pointed out. "And then I invited my boys!"

"You're not welcome!" Tuff said firmly.

"What? Not even my boys who helped our team do so well when our Quarterback was so stupid to get suspended!" Dagur asked. Snotlout growled and bunched his fists.

"Hey! You were suspended too!" Cami growled.

"But Thug and Savage weren't!" Dagur pointed out. "And they played. So aren't they welcome, Tuffykins...wait, you are the girl, aren't you...?"

"Hey!" Ruff growled.

"You weren't invited..." Tuff insisted...which would have come out more menacing if he hadn't been drunk and swaying.

"Your front door is open. Anyone can wander in and out!" Hiccup pointed out. "Half the people here weren't actually invited..."

"Well, you certainly weren't invited!" Ruff sneered. "You rolled on the team and got Snot suspended for a week!"

"Hey...also suspended!" Dagur protested. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it? Never happened," Hiccup protested with a shake of the head and scowl.

"Not what everyone else says," Snotlout growled, his blue eyes narrowing. Dagur lurched forward a step, squaring up against the other boy.

"You insulting me?" he growled.

"No-that scrawny sneak!" Snotlout growled and gestured to the scrawny teen. Hiccup glared back at him, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I would never turn you in," he growled. "You don't do that!"

"Oh yeah? What if I don't believe you?" Snotlout snarled as Astrid leapt between the two, her arms extended to keep the two antagonists apart.

"Hey! HEY!" she snapped. "Guys! We're all here to have a good time. Park it and deal with it on Monday!" She turned to look at Snotlout. "SNOT! DROP IT!"

"But I..." Snotlout protested.

"I said drop it!" she snapped.

"Babe..."

"I am NOT your babe!"

"I just..."

"Snotlout. Do you want me to want me to tell Eret you borrow his deodorant?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" She folded her arms and smirked.

"So now he's out the way, you wanna try a real man, Astrid?" Dagur asked her in a sneering voice. "I bet we could..."

"NO!" she snapped, turning back to him. "I am NOT going out with any of you! Gah! Can't I just come to a party and have some fun?" Then she grabbed Heather's hand and stormed off through the double doors and onto the back patio where she stared at the garden-massively overdecorated with strings of lights-and sighed, sitting on the seat and staring into the darkness. There was a torch burning and several couples were just visible a bit further into the gloom, already eating each others' faces. Heather sat at her side, handing her another paper cup of so-called punch. Astrid took another sip and sighed.

"I really thought punch was meant to have some sort of fruit component?" she murmured and inspected the cup. Heather took a sip and frowned.

"Traditionally," she murmured. "I mean...the nerve of those guys! They must know no one wants them here!" Astrid sighed.

"Look, they just come to cause trouble," she admitted. "I just don't want more fighting. We got into so much trouble last time-and my parents will go stratospheric if I get caught in a raid at a Thorston party. I just want to have a good time without some huge disaster happening," she sighed. "And now I can see this party just going the same way..."

"Ast...it's a Twins party!" Heather reminded her as they stared into the gloom. "I just hope we don't get the Coast Guard again!' Astrid remembered.

"Yeah-what was that all about?" she giggled, recalling the chaos that had ensued from the last party.

"Um...I think Tuff...or was it Hiccup Haddock?...called and said there was a boat in distress at these co-ordinates and they came here to investigate!" Heather reminded her. Astrid collapsed into giggles.

"Um...I think we had gone by then when the first cops turned up," she admitted.

"Ruff said they were really pissed!" Heather giggled. "But so were the twins and pretty much everyone else here...!" Astrid sighed and Heather grasped her arm. "You worried about your parents finding out?" The blonde girl nodded, her azure eyes downcast.

"They...they mean the best but I just feel I'm missing out so much," she sighed. "I know they want me to do well and keep talking about 'a well-rounded portfolio' but they don't want a well-rounded daughter. They just want a little geek." Heather rubbed her arms reassuringly.

"Anytime you want a break, call me," she invited her. "Look, you can always 'sleep over' if you want a break...and I'll always look out for my BFF!" Astrid lifted her head and smiled, then gave a nod.

"I'll definitely take you up on that," she grinned and got up. "I fancy another dance. Coming?" Heather nodded.

"I've got your back, Ast!" she grinned.

oOo

Hiccup really wasn't enjoying the party. He had been surprised when Dagur had texted him and more or less ordered him to come but he had sneaked out despite his promise to his Mom and had joined up with the gang. There was an undertone, though...making him feel like an outsider, not a proper member of the crew. He knew Dagur didn't believe him and it was obvious that Snotlout blamed him as well for their extended suspension. And after two days, he still had no idea who had actually turned in the other and if he couldn't find out by the time Dagur returned to school...well, he might have to get suspended himself to avoid the other boy. Possibly for ever. And emigrate.

He had listlessly got a paper cup of something alcoholic and was drinking sparingly because he didn't trust anyone and his mates were more or less ignoring him. Everyone else was treating him like a leper and he was wondering how soon he could get out of the house and head home...if he could manage to sneak in. It was very likely Alvin would have deadlocked the doors and checked his window was locked to prevent him sneaking in. Otherwise, he might be sleeping in the shed.

Fed up of being jostled, he set off through the house, seeing groups of students chatting, laughing and joking, though when he passed, he heard his name whispered like a hiss and there were eyes looking and fingers pointing. The next room was gloomy with a pounding beat and lots of bodies bouncing and grinding obscenely. It was pretty late and cold air wafted in from the open front door. He saw Dagur and Cami dancing together and he also glimpsed the hilarious sight of Eret dancing with Ruff...well, Eret trying to escape Ruff would be more accurate. The female twin had grabbed the tall, powerful football player and though he was trying and clearly not into Ruff at all, the girl was grinding against him with a blissful expression on her face.

"Hey-why're you here!" a voice sneered. "You're not welcome!" He turned-to see Gustav, one of the Juniors. The boy was always hanging around Snotlout, his idol and the Bad Boy crew had nicknamed him 'mini-Snot'.

"Since this is a Senior party, why're you here?" Hiccup shot back. "You weren't invited either!"

"Snotlout invited me!" Gustav proclaimed superiorly. Hiccup hitched up an eyebrow cynically.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well, he would've if he'd thought about it..."

"So why're you giving me a hard time?"

"Because you ratted Snotlout out and got him suspended for a week!"

"Have you considered that if he hadn't been so stupid to rise to Dagur, he wouldn't have been suspended at all?" Hiccup asked him dryly. "Oh what am I saying? This is Snotlout we're talking about! The guy has rocks for brains! Of course he got himself suspended!"

"So you did trade him for yourself!" Gustav announced triumphantly. Hiccup grabbed his arm and hauled him to the patio.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed. "I did not. But I was there-as were Eret, Fish, Tuff, the rest of the crew and Miss Perfect and her friends. We all knew what idiots started the fight. But I know I didn't hand them over-so someone else must've!"

"Funny how you were the only one who had his suspension cancelled." Gustav accused him.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Hiccup snapped. "Because I would want to spend more time in school? Yeah, that's gonna happen!"

"News flash, fishbone!" Gustav sneered. "No one believes you. Everyone thinks you cut a deal! And boy are you in trouble when Snot gets back!" Hiccup turned to inspect the cold garden. The couples had moved inside as the temperature dropped and his breath was coming in small clouds as the grass began to sparkle with frost.

"Wow, can't wait," he sighed. "What popularity. At this rate I could Berk's most wanted!" Gustav grinned.

"Gonna enjoy seeing that," he sneered and vanished back into the house. Fists clenched, shoulders tense, he stared into the darkness and wished desperately that he could get his hands on the person who had landed him unto his neck in yak dung. Then he sighed. He really didn't need any more abuse today. Alvin had forced him to spend the day cleaning the yard and front drive to make up for his delinquency the previous week and he had helped his mother with her tasks as well when Alvin went out. He'd been watched like a hawk for the last two days, slapped and starved-but Valka was taking her meds and she was already improving. He was exhausted, hungry and fed up but he would endure it if his Mom was getting better.

Dispiritedly, he turned to weave through the house and escape. It would be a long cold walk home but somehow, the party had made that seem appealing. He was just passing the hall and glanced up the stairs when he saw a flash of red and instinctively, he glanced up. Quietly, he walked up the first half-dozen steps until he could peer at the upstairs hall.

Wearing the attractive red dress he had noted earlier, Astrid was being held tight in Dogsbreath's arms and was being inexorably dragged into one of the bedrooms. She was struggling desperately against the much more powerful opponent, kicking and clawing at him. And as he focussed on her, he could hear her voice over the pounding beat of the music.

"GET OFF ME! HELP!"


	22. Unexpected Hero

**22: Unexpected hero**

He stared at the sight. Astrid's golden hair was coming out of the braid, her azure eyes shimmering with tears and she was desperately struggling against the much bigger and more powerful teen who had her helpless in his grasp. Dogsbreath was clearly drunk, his eyes hazy and movements a little clumsy...but more than compensated for by his strength. Astrid didn't stand a chance.

He sneaked up the stairs until he was fully on the landing, watching the struggle and Astrid's eyes alighted on him. The azure depths were dark with desperation.

"Help me," she pleaded, struggling. Dogsbreath blinked and looked at him...then his face fell into a scowl.

"Get lost, fishbone!" he sneered, his voice slurred.

"Hmm...may be a problem since I have an excellent sense of direction," Hiccup shot back, assessing his options. There didn't seem to be any especially promising since he knew Dogsbreath could probably beat him to a pulp without breaking a sweat and probably still hang onto Astrid.

"Well, take your sense of direction and frickin' get outta here!" Dosgbreath sneered. "Me and Miss Perfect have got some fun planned..."

"Get off me!" Astrid shouted. "Please..." Dogsbreath dragged her back into the bedroom and kicked the door closed, then dragged the girl towards the bed, tossing her down and pinning her to the bed. Staring up at the more powerful boy, she continued to struggle and tears spilled from her terrified eyes. "Please...get off me..." she whispered as he began to slide her dress up.

Hiccup stared at the closed door and heard the whispered plea. And while she had been cruel and dismissive to him and treated him unfairly-even when he had helped her-she was a human being and she was afraid and powerless. He glanced at the door. Dogsbreath would make his life Hel...so he might as well make it worth his while. Then he saw what he needed...

"No..." Astrid whimpered...and then the door slammed open and Dogsbreath looked up-to meet a chair. He gave a loud grunt as Hiccup swung the chair again and knocked him off the pinned girl. Astrid was frozen, face streaked with tears and trembling. Her scarlet dress was slid up above her waist, displaying white lacy panties that Dogsbreath in his drunken clumsiness hadn't managed to remove...yet. Hiccup grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet.

"C'mon-I think I only stunned him," he said urgently. "He really does have rocks for a head!" She was shaking but he pulled her onto the landing and cast around for the bathroom. She paused, then darted towards the stairs. "No!" he hissed. "Madguts and Savage are down there by the door. I'm sure they know he was up there with you. They'll hold you up until he can get you!" She froze and stared at him with frightened eyes.

"What?" she whispered. He looked embarrassed.

"They're not very nice people," he admitted. "Sorry. Now come on unless you want to wait for him to get up and come for you again?" She snatched her purse-which she had dropped-in the struggle-and followed him into the bathroom. He slammed the bolt home and winced, staring around. "Are you okay? He didn't...you know...?" he asked her in a gentler voice. She shook her head, still breathing fast and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No...he didn't," she admitted, still very shaken. "What do we do now?" Hiccup went to the window and opened it, shoving it wide open. There was the garage roof, a few yards down and almost directly below the bathroom. A blast of cold air hit his face and he glanced around. The garage was far enough to the side of the house that they could sneak down the other side and make it to the road unseen. He beckoned her over.

"Do you think you can make that?" She peered down in shock, then read his face: he was deadly serious. And then she heard hammering at the door and the sounds of a horribly familiar voice.

"Haddock! You're a dead man!"

"And the hits just keep coming! I'm surprised the FBI aren't after me as well now," he commented dryly.

"No sweat!" she said, pulling her heels off. She would have to jump barefoot, but it was better than breaking her neck. With Hiccup's help, she got onto the window sill and he helped lower for down so she only had a few feet to drop. Even so, she still landed awkwardly and almost lost her footing...but in a flash, Hiccup was by her side, steadying her.

"Careful, Miss Perfect," he murmured softly. "It's quite a drop." He peered down and found the water butt. "Step on there and then jump down," he told her, swiftly lowering her down to the barrel. She jumped and hit the ground, biting a groan as the gravel bit into her soles. She glanced up as he landed beside her, pulling her into the shadows and out of view of the window.

"What do we do?" she asked, leaned down to pull her shoes back on. He sighed.

"Go home," he told her simply. She paused...and then groaned.

"I'm staying with Heather...and she's..."

"Don't tell me...I'm telepathic like this...she's in there?" he asked her sarcastically, jerking his head towards the house. She nodded.

"Er...yes..." she admitted. He peered round the corner and saw Madguts and Savage still standing by the front door, smoking and chugging spirits. As he watched, Dogsbreath erupted through the front door and started talking animatedly with the others. They immediately straightened up and started scanning the front lawn. He sank back into the shadows with a groan, running his fingers through his messy auburn hair. Astrid inspected him, starting to shiver. "Not good?"

"Worse," he sighed. "They're looking for you..."

"But...why?" she asked, her voice wavering. Her teeth began to chatter. With a sigh, he stripped his jacket off and handed it to her and she gratefully put it on, feeling the residual warmth from his body. He sighed.

"Which way is your home?" he asked her.

"I don't have my key-I'm supposed to be staying with Heather..." she protested.

"Text her and tell her you weren't feeling well and went home," he advised her.

"But I don't have my key!" she repeated.

"And your room doesn't have a window?" he asked her, an amused quirk of his lips challenging her.

"Yes, but..."

"And you've never climbed out of your window and sneaked out?" he asked her.

"No! I would never...!" she protested hotly. He raised his hands, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, Miss Perfect-I forgot good girls don't sneak out," he mocked her. "But do they sneak in?"

"Well, I..." she began. He sighed.

"Look, Astrid...you can either sneak in and say in the morning you weren't feeling well and came home late rather than staying at Heather's or you can walk up to your front door in your party dress and your heels and explain what happened," he told her. "But please make a choice because it's freezing and I don't wanna stand around all night!" She nodded.

"Home is that way!" she said and pointed-in the direction that went past the drive. He sighed.

"We have to go this way," he explained, gesturing in the opposite direction. "We'll go round the block and then walk home. Is it far?" She nodded and peered at her feet. Her heels were definitely not made for walking and she would be limping by the time she got home-but she tightened her grasp on her purse and followed Hiccup as they headed off down the road. It never occurred to her not to trust him.

The walk was cold and long and her feet felt as if they were on fire by the time they reached her street. She didn't know what to say to her saviour so she kept largely silent and he walked quietly alongside her, his green eyes occasionally flicking up to check there was no one following them. Hiccup was shivering slightly as he walked beside her, his deep red shirt not really offering much protection against the frosty night. Her home was in sight when she stopped and turned to face him.

"Why?" she asked him softly. "Why me? Why the others?" He sighed, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"Since I was unsuspended and everyone thinks I fingered Snot and Dagur, I haven't really been in their confidence," he admitted. "But I have no idea why they made me come this evening...maybe to make sure I had a thoroughly miserable time. But they were talking because they wanted to have some fun with your or one of your girlfriends. I think they reckon you're too full of yourselves?" Her eyes sparkled with anger and he raised his hands. "Their words, not mine!" he protested.

"Go on..." she growled.

"So I think Dogsbreath decided he fancied his chances with you," he admitted. "The others were meant to keep watch. I guess Ruff will be harassing Eret all night but Cami was hanging around Dagur and I don't know about Heather..."

She gave a small smile. "I texted Heather to tell her what happened. She'll have told Cami as well. But in any case, I know Heather will be safe from Dagur. She's his half-sister and though he's officially crazy, he wouldn't harm her."

"What? Half-sister? How come I never heard that?" he gasped.

"They don't publicise it," Astrid explained easily. "Look-their parents divorced-Heather lives with her Mom and her new husband while Dagur lives with their father. I think Heather wants not to be Dagur's sister at school and I think he feels the same about her-they're very different people. But he wouldn't hurt her."

"Shame it doesn't extend to you," he muttered as they peered at the dark house. "Which one is yours?" She led him round back and pointed to a window with a trellis below, smothered in Virginia creeper. He swarmed up the trellis and tested her window, managing to fiddle it open. Then he helped her up and into the bedroom.

She kicked her painful shoes off, clicked the bedside lamp on and immediately felt awkward. Hiccup Haddock was standing in her bedroom by the window, lanky, tall and skinny, hair dishevelled, looking distinctly nervous in his red shirt and dark jeans. His emerald eyes darted around the neat room: the desk by the wall neatly arranged with computer and a shelf of books; the bed by the window-but not directly against-and a small sink and washstand occupying another corner. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet a homely beige. She took his jacket off and handed it to him and he wordlessly put it on. He almost looked relieved to swing his leg over the window sill.

"Wait...will you be okay getting home?" she asked him. He paused. The house was certain to be locked tight and his options were limited to the shed or to Gobber's-both of which would be a long cold walk for any equally cold bed. He nodded.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, looking into he darkness.

"You-you could stay..." she blurted, astonished at what had come over her. His head snapped round and the expression of shock was almost comical. "Not like that, mister pervy," she chided him. "On the floor...I mean...if you want..." He stared. "It is late and very cold and...are you going to say anything...?"He swallowed and a very small but genuine smile tilted his lips.

"That's...kind," he admitted, "But it'll cause too much trouble..."

"You've saved me from a lot more," she told him. "Just don't let my Mom see you..." She grabbed one of her pillows and two rugs from the bed. "Here..." She tossed them to him and slowly, he swung his leg back into the room, quietly closing the window and pulling the curtains closed.

"Um...I could be a mass rapist..." he suggested.

"After tonight...doubt it," she shot back with a trusting smile.

"Adios reputation," he muttered but gave a small smile and shrugged his jacket off. She grabbed some pyjamas and headed for the door. She smiled at his quirked eyebrow.

"I'm changing the bathroom-mister pervy-and I'll leave Mom a note so she doesn't freak when she finds me here in the morning..." He smiled and set to making his little nest. But when she returned, ten minutes later with washed face, cleaned teeth and hair loosely braided for the night, all she heard was quiet breathing...and when she looked in the gap between the bed and her window, she found him wrapped in a blanket, curled up on her floor, peacefully asleep..


	23. Sunday Morning

**23: Sunday Morning**

Astrid awoke almost in a panic as her mother stuck her head in the room and gave a smile. "Wake up, Astrid!" she announced. "Time to get moving!" Ingrid walked into the room without hesitating or permission and firmly pulled the curtains back, turning to her daughter. She paused and reached down, lifting a pillow. "What's this doing on the floor?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh...I couldn't get comfortable so I tried without it," Astrid sighed, sitting up and stretching and wondering where Hiccup had got to. "I'll go for my run later. I feel a bit...tired still. Can I get another few minutes?"

"You know your father's rules, Astrid!" her mother told her slightly impatiently. "Up on time every day, do your exercise, homework on time, no slacking!" The girl huffed.

"And no fun," she added. Ingrid stared at her...and then sighed.

"I know he seems hard, my love, but it's for your own good," she reminded her. "You know if you keep that straight A average, you'll get that Ivy League place you want."

"He wants," Astrid muttered. "Mom-can't you talk to him?"

"Astrid-I agree with him," Ingrid said firmly. "You are our only daughter and we only want the best for you-a degree from a top University so you can have that Law career that you..."

"That YOU always dreamed of," Astrid retorted grumpily. "I don't want to be a lawyer. I want a career in Sports Physiotherapy!"

"Astrid-you must be realistic!" her mother reminded her. "You are better than that-and Hoffersons only want the best!" Astrid sighed.

"Isn't what I want what's best for me?" she asked pointedly. Her mother turned to the door and paused...then sighed.

"I'll bring you breakfast in your room, if you want," she smiled. "What would you like?" Astrid paused and then smiled.

"Muesli, scrambled eggs, lots of toast, juice and tea!" she said promptly and Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Enough for two!" she smiled. "You'll need a longer run today-can't have you getting fat! You know what your father says!" Astrid's smile immediately evaporated.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Mom-would it be possible to have one single conversation without asking what my father says? Aren't allowed to have any thoughts of my own or wishes of my own or desires of my own? Aren't allowed to be a Senior just for once? To have fun? Hang with my friends? Go to parties...?"

"You father has made a huge concession in permitting you to go to the Prom," Ingrid told her firmly.

"Now get up! I'll be up in ten minutes!"

Astrid only relaxed when the door closed and collapsed back on the bed. There was a scuffle and Hiccup slid out from under the bed, where he had shot as soon as the door opened. For a brief moment, Astrid looked at him-really looked-and saw the dark auburn hair sticking out in all directions, the bright emerald eyes amused and pale face with a scattering a faded freckles turned towards her. With his sharp jaw and without his scowl or smirk, she realised he was actually fairly handsome, though she doubted anyone gave him enough attention to appreciate it.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I forgot Mom always comes in and has no boundaries when it comes to my personal space." He stretched, his neck cracking and grimaced. Sleeping on the floor couldn't have been comfortable but he didn't complain.

"Well, I'm used to rude awakenings as well," he admitted. "Kinda guessed you didn't want me to be found here." She face-palmed.

"Er-no!" she sighed. "I would literally never hear the end of itI I think my parents think boys are spawn of the devil!"

"To be fair, most of the school share that opinion of me as well," he sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair. It only made it look more wild. She stared at him.

"So why?" she asked him. "I mean...why did you help me?" she asked. "We're not friends...I haven't exactly been kind to you...you could just have walked away." He stared up at her, then rubbed the back of his neck. He looked self-conscious.

"Hey, I may be a smart-ass and not really care about school but that doesn't mean I am prepared to stand back and let you or anyone be deflowered by Dogsbreath," he told her.

" _Deflowered_?"

"I read," he protested at her amused tone. "Would you rather I just said raped?" Her smile faded and she wrapped her arms around her body. She shook her head.

"Sometimes, I think my Dad is right," she sighed as he scrambled to his knees. He shook his head.

"Actually, I think you are," he told her calmly. "You get to be a Senior once. You get to spend time with friends and hang out and have fun once. If you waste that chance, it never comes back again!" She looked at him and sighed.

"Won't your parents be worried?" she asked.

"Do I frickin' look like I'm phoning home?" he asked her sharply. "You had me taped. No one cares." Her eyes widened in sympathy and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said and he looked up, searching for sarcasm...but finding none.

"Yeah, well-sucks to be me," he admitted and then stiffened. Steps were closing and he slid under the bed again as Ingrid walked in and slid a tray onto the desk.

"Come on-move yourself!" she told her daughter. "Do you want your father to catch you still in bed?" Astrid sighed and shook her head, reaching for the covers and swinging her legs out.

"Mom-a little privacy?" she asked and Ingrid left with a grin. Instantly, Astrid was up, locking the door and resting her back against the door, breathing hard. "It's okay," she sighed as Hiccup emerged again.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," he said but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the desk.

"No-muesli's mine-the rest is for you," she told him and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked her in shock.

"Well, least you deserve," she told him with a smile, grabbing the bowl and spoon and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Hiccup stared at her in shock, then nodded warily.

"Um...thanks..." he said and sat at the desk, tucking in hungrily. He cast her a few glances as he wolfed the lot, seeing her watch him thoughtfully. "Feeling a little self-conscious here, to be honest," he admitted as she slowly finished her muesli.

"I've never had a boy in my bedroom before," she admitted and he smirked.

"So I'm your first," he teased her, munching toast. She blushed.

"Oh gods, as long as Ruff never hears about this," she sighed and he slurped the tea wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"And that would be a bad thing?" he asked her lightly.

"I have a reputation to maintain!" she reminded him tartly.

"Me too...though this could really boost my popularity. What d'you think? Spending the night with Miss Perfect Class President?" She flushed more angrily.

"I really hate that name!" she snapped.

"And I hate being called Useless," he reminded her.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've stopped calling you that since I found out you weren't!" she reminded him. He slammed the mug down and rose.

"I never was," he snarked. Then he visibly calmed down. "Look, Astrid-I'm really grateful for the warm bed and breakfast but I ought go. I've got work..."

"You work?" she said, her voice astonished.

"Yeah, well don't wanna stay in Berk forever," he told her. "I work in a garage, the Forge. Have for years. About the only place I'm happy, to be honest."

"My Dad won't allow me to get a job," she sighed. "Says it would distract me from my studies."

"Wow! He really has a stick up his ass, doesn't he?" he commented. "Try it. I've never regretted it!" And he grinned, his slightly lopsided smile sending a little thrill down her spine. Then he winked and ruined the illusion as he rose and walked to the window.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I really mean it," she told him. He sighed as he swung his leg over the windowsill.

"I'll believe that when you don't blank me on Monday," he said and jumped down. She walked to the window, seeing him stuff his hands in his pockets in the cold morning and bury his chin in his coat, then start the long trudge into town and Gobber. She closed the window and headed for the shower, his words rolling around her head.

 _No one cares._


	24. Going Soft?

**24: Going soft?**

Astrid found herself looking out for Hiccup on Monday morning-while, of course, trying not to look as if she was watching for him. Cami, Ruff and Heather were full of tales from the party and Heather was profusely apologetic that she had left Astrid alone to go to the bathroom. Cami had almost got off with Dagur but he had upped and left shortly after Astrid left, apparently in a bad mood...and Ruff was absolutely furious that one of her friends had been attacked at the party. She was looking out for Dogsbreath to give him a piece of her mind...though Astrid had wryly noted he wouldn't know what to do with it.

"So how did you get away?" Cami asked carefully and Astrid huffed. She didn't really want to think back to that terrifying experience but she nodded.

"Not much to say," she shrugged. "I was being dragged into Tuff's bedroom by Dogsbreath and I was completely unable to get free. And then a student burst into the room and hit him with a chair. He grabbed me and we climbed out the bathroom window and he...he walked me home."

"Details, sis," Ruff urged her. "Though that explains why the bathroom door was kicked in! Who was this hero?"

"I-I...didn't recognise him," Astrid murmured coyly. "Maybe he was a junior?"

"No, details!" Ruff insisted. "Descriptions! Names! Was he hot?" Astrid blushed, recalling her brief inspection of Hiccup in her bedroom. "Ohhh..." Ruff teased her and the embarrassed blonde swatted at her.

"He was...well, a bit skinny but pretty light on his feet, brownish hair, kinda cute..." she muttered. Cami and Heather shared a look.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Cami giggled. "Astrid is blushing. I do believing she's crushing on her hero!"

"AM NOT!" she snapped, her eyes sparkling. "Look, it was really horrible and frightening and this guy bursts in and saves me! And I'm just...grateful because he came when no one else did..." Her glare silenced the others and there were mumbled apologies, but she could see Cami and Ruff sharing a look and knew she wouldn't hear the end of this...

...and then Hiccup walked past, his head down and shoulders hunched, bag slung over one casually. HIs dark auburn hair was ruffled from the fairly strong breeze and his cheeks were reddened. His emerald eyes flicked up...to meet Astrid's and for a second she considered what to do...

...and then she smiled and nodded to him. He gave a tiny nod in reply and then looked away, continuing on his way to whispers and sneers. Heather stared at her in astonishment.

"Did you just smile at Hiccup Haddock?" she asked and Astrid started. She nodded. "Why?" her friend asked her. Astrid turned to her locker, fished out what she needed for her first couple of classes and slammed it closed.

"Because of something my Mom said to me which I think is very true," she said thoughtfully. "He's a human being and no one is all bad!"

"Uh, hello? Hiccup Haddock we're speaking about?" Ruff reminded her snarkily. "I think he may be totally completely all bad!" Astrid sighed.

"Or he may have things going on in his life the we don't know anything about," she added.

"Wait...are you going soft on us, sister?" Cami asked her fiercely.

"No, I'm acting like an adult," she retorted. "There are more than enough idiots who are shouting at and gossiping about him. Even his friends think he's rolled on him. When he looked at me, it cost nothing to smile...but it might make his day better." Heather stared at her...and then nodded.

"That's why you're President," she murmured with a mildly impressed look, staring after the tall, hunched shape. "But I seriously doubt a smile will make his day any better..."

oOo

He had needed to steel himself before he walked into the hallway, mentally preparing himself for another fun day.

He had put off going back home as much as possible, spending the day with Gobber working and having another hefty meal with the two-limbed mechanic. But when he had finally arrived home, Alvin had shouted at him for staying out overnight, slapped him and sent him to his room...though the look of disappointment on his mother's face had hurt him more. And he had three days to find out who had given up Dagur and Snotlout or face Dagur and his gang...if they didn't decide to just jump him before. He had no idea how they Crew would respond to his rescue of Astrid...

So he had not held much hope as he walked through to the blizzard of sneers and whispers and as he saw Astrid, he had almost not even looked at her. But he just wanted to hope she would keep her word and he had flicked his gaze across, seeing her stare at him for a long moment...and then smile.

It had been like the sun coming out and he had felt a tiny surge of warmth in his chest at the acknowledgement, knowing it couldn't last, knowing she wouldn't speak to him or interact with him...but she had not blanked him. He offered a small nod of acknowledgement at the smile and then continued on his way, knowing they weren't friends but for one moment, she wasn't his enemy either. And then he had to carry on, his senses on edge as he headed towards his locker. So far, there was no sign of Dogsbreath or the others but he made sure he didn't hang around. Of course, they wouldn't hesitate to beat him up in the middle of the hall if they really wanted to...but he knew he was probably safer with the other students than away on his own. With a sigh, he slammed his locker and headed to class. He was earlier than usual but he had deliberately come before class because there was something he had to do...and for this, he needed to be alone. It was something personal and very, very important.

Miss Sylvester was already in the Art classroom, preparing for the morning's lesson when he tentatively opened the door. She looked up as she saw him enter and straightened up, her eyes hard. He paused, then walked up to her.

"You are still banned from this class, Mister Haddock," she told him firmly. He nodded.

"Um, I wanted to speak to you about that, Miss Sylvester," he said self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. His green eyes darted around the room and he found he was feeling nervous. "I-I wanted to apologise...for my behaviour," he said hurriedly. "I-I was very rude...and I'm sorry." He paused. "Please forgive me..."

The teacher looked at him, her cool eyes sweeping over his skinny shape, fidgeting with anxiety...and very different to the mildly indifferent and moody young man she was used to. "Why?" she asked him sternly. "Every other teacher complains about you...Hiccup." His green gaze flicked up and he felt his heart sink. "And I thought that they were wrong...but your behaviour was completely unacceptable."

"I-I know," he said softly, taking a small step forward. "And...and I know there is no excuse. I-I was just really angry...because...well, Astrid just hasn't treated me fairly..." Miss Sylvester stared at his face and saw him struggle to explain himself.

"That's no excuse," she told him shortly and he took a deep breath.

"It...it's a reason," he said awkwardly. "I mean...when someone calls you Useless and tries to get you thrown out of the only class you care about...why should you help them? Why should I help someone who still treated me like shit even when I had already helped her?" He flung his arms up.

"I'm not a saint, Miss Sylvester! Totally not! But...I never wanted to be rude to you. You really are the only person here who treats me like a real person, not a nuisance! And I am really sorry...because this is the only class I actually want to come to! And...I would do anything to be allowed back..."

"Mr Treacher suggested I should expel you permanently," she told him and he stiffened. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"He would," he growled and he turned away. "Sorry to have wasted your time." He reached for the door handle and she took a step forward.

"Hiccup-wait!" she said sharply and he stiffened. "I guess you and the Principal don't get on..."

 _You have no idea,_ he thought bitterly but nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His hand on the handle was trembling and saw it, her face moving into a sympathetic expression. She walked to his side and he turned to face her. "No," he confirmed gruffly.

"You are a talented student and I think you are sorry for your conduct," she told him slowly. He hardly dared breathe but nodded slightly. "So I will allow you back into the class...on one condition..."

"What?" he asked warily, his emerald eyes wide with concern. She patted his shoulder.

"Nothing difficult," she told him gently. "I will readmit you to the class-if you agree to tutoring Miss Hofferson."


	25. No second chance

**25: No second chance**

Hiccup nodded dumbly, the shock and dizziness of being forgiven striking him dumb. Maybe if he had spoke to Miss Sylvester before the weekend, he would have protested, but after Saturday...and especially the illuminating Sunday morning...he had a better understanding of Astrid's life. And she had smiled at him...

"Thank you," he said self-consciously and gave a small smile.

"Don't make me regret it," she told him with a smile as the door opened and the class began to pour in. Hiccup shook his head.

"Um, you won't..." he promised as the class took their seats and stared expectantly. He stared at his fellow students and took a breath. Every eye on him was hostile and he felt very exposed. "I...um...I wanna apologise for my behaviour last week...and I...well...I kinda wanna ask for your forgiveness...um...well yes...there you are..."

There was a wall of blank stares at his stumbling apology and he swallowed, feeling incredibly awkward. "Thank you, Mister Haddock. Take your seat now," Miss Sylvester announced when her class remained silent. He nodded and swiftly headed to the back of the class, his cheeks gently warmed with embarrassment. He sank in his chair and stared at the desk.

At the end of class, Miss Sylvester kept him back and beckoned Astrid. Hiccup sighed: this was the hardest part. "Mister Haddock...is there something you want to say to Miss Hofferson?" she probed. He swallowed.

"Um...yeah?" he suggested. He took a small breath. "I...um...owe you an apology...I shouldn't have shouted at you...um...and if you still want a tutor...um...I'm w-willing to help..." Astrid stared at him in shock: there was a faint flush on his cheeks and he was looking very embarrassed and fidgety. And he had stammered and stumbled through the offer, not bearing much resemblance to the cocky and sarcastic boy she was used to. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Apology accepted," she said calmly-how could she say anything else? Against all expectations, he had burst in and saved her during the party-and that was apology enough for his not unfounded accusations. "And...I would be grateful for any help and tutoring you can offer..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Um...any day...my calendar really isn't busy...except...I have detention every day...so if you can wait, I could afterwards..." He looked up at the teacher. "Um...if you don't mind...?" Miss Sylvester nodded.

"You know you can come here anytime, Hiccup," she said gently. "Now scoot! You'll be late for class..." Astrid rose immediately, nodding and heading for the door. Hiccup followed her, his head down. She was waiting for him and he looked up in surprise as she fell into step beside him.

"If we arrive together, we may not get into so much trouble," she reminded him and he shrugged.

"It's Math next-and Mr Mildew hates me anyway," he shrugged.

"You do realise you're actually really good at Math?" she reminded him and he cocked a cynical green eye at her.

"Yeah, make fun of me," he snarked.

"No," she argued calmly. "Since the _incident_ your grades are really good. I think you're tying top of class at the moment." With me. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, big joke," he scoffed.

"No joke!" she retorted. "No matter how you might see it, you're acing Math." He sighed.

"Can we change the subject?" he huffed and headed up the stairs, long legs taking them three at a time with her speeding up beside him.

"Fine," she said mollifyingly. "Tutoring. Any day-take your pick. I can stay after your detention-I tend to have cheer practice or athletics most days. How about tonight?" He flicked another look at her...then nodded.

"I'll see you at the Art Classroom after detention," he said and opened the door to Math, standing back to allow Astrid to enter, then following her in. Mr Mildew looked up, his mean eyes narrowing in delight at the sight of his favourite target entering late.

"Good of you to join us, Haddock!" he sneered. "And Miss Hofferson! What've you bin doing with this no-good loser?" Astrid felt a jolt of anger run though her but fought to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, Mr Mildew, but Miss Sylvester asked us to stay back after Art Class," she explained. The teacher turned his gaze on Hiccup.

"Um-what she said," he said sullenly and Mildew's face creased into an even more unpleasant scowl: Astrid stared at him in concern, wondering if she was going to get into trouble just by association.

"Sit down, Miss Hofferson," the teacher commanded and she slid, relieved, into her usual front row seat, mere feet from the teacher who was still glaring at the tall, moody shape of Hiccup. "And you...how many times late is this?"

"You're the Math teacher-you count!" Hiccup snarked back. "It's not that big of a deal! I turned up, didn't I? I could've just cut class and done something more interesting...maybe staring at a wall or sleeping..."

"You really 'ave no respect, do yer?" Mildew sneered.

"For you...not really," Hiccup admitted casually.

"Then take your lack of respect and present it to Mr Treacher, you insolent little bastard!" Mildew snapped. He stabbed his finger hard in the boy's chest. "Go on-git!" Astrid raised her hand tentatively. Mildew glared at her. "What, Miss Hofferson?"

"Um, sir...we really were held back by Miss Sylvester..." she began but he turned to her angrily.

"It. Doesn't. Matter," he growled. "Shut up or I'll send you along with him!" Her eyes widened and Hiccup glanced at her in shock: it was the first time of years that anyone had even tried to stand up for him. He shook his head very slightly and she subsided.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, blushing. Mildew glared at her, then turned back to the boy. "And you-what the fuck are you doing here still? GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Hiccup nodded and managed a small smile.

"Finally-something we agree on!" he said, turning to the door, then slamming the door behind him. Mildew turned to his absolutely silent class in a rage.

"Turn to page 57," he growled. "I want you to work through the calculations there and for homework, I want you to work through pages 58-61." The entire class felt like groaning-the class task was hard enough but the homework would take hours. But with Mildew in this mood, no one made a sound and they turned to their work, hoping he would ignore them for the rest of the class. And Astrid felt shocked as she bent over her workbook at the vindictiveness in the teacher's tone and the way he had leapt at the chance to punish the boy. She frowned and tried to concentrate, knowing Mildew would be marking hard...but she was good at Math-almost as good at Hiccup, she admitted silently. But her mind slid back to the look in his eyes, the briefest of flashes of hurt and resignation at Mildew's words when she had been dismissed and sent back to her seat.

It seemed, no matter what he did, he would never be forgiven, never be given a second chance. And worse, he had accepted that...

oOo

He was actually standing outside the door, his head resting back against the wall and anger and hurt tightening his chest. He really hated Mildew, really wanted to lash out...but he knew that would only get him in worse trouble. And he had been shocked that Astrid had tried to intervene on his behalf. It may have been self-preservation but she had already been let off the hook and she had risked Mildew's ire to try to help him out. He sighed. It hadn't worked but it had felt...nice.

He slammed his head back against the wall, teeth gritted and eyes closed. Mildew would have contacted Alvin and he would be waiting...again. He opened his green eyes. Fuck it. He wasn't going. If Al wanted to suspend him, he was welcome to. He shoved himself upright and headed back to his locker, deciding to grab his bag and head out. In fact, he was so distracted he didn't hear the approaching steps until it was far too late.

"There you are!"

It was Dogsbreath...with the entire crew...and he looked mad.

"I wanna talk with you," he said.


	26. Are we friends?

**26: Are we friends?**

His eyes widened as he started at the huge boy lumbering towards him, a very ugly expression on Dogsbreath's face. He gestured to his head, bruising over his forehead and stitches over an eyebrow.

"This is your fault!" he snarled. Hiccup backed up a pace.

"Really?" he shot back. "I think your hideous face matches your charming personality...neither of which are down to me! I think you have to blame genetics for your ugly mug..."

"You did this!" Dogsbreath snarled, slapping his meaty fist into his palm.

"Technically, it was the chair..." Hiccup pointed out and the gang all closed on him. Hiccup glanced beyond them, felt the locker at his back and knew this wasn't going to go well...but every eye was on him...

"Good morning, Mr Grimborn!" he said brightly and as the others spun in shock, Hiccup ran. There was no teacher, of course, but Hiccup had chosen one of the few members of staff that they all avoided crossing. By the time they had reacted, he was halfway down the hall and still accelerating. But as he heard them follow, he realised the flaw in his plan: they were all athletes, much faster and stronger than he was. He had the element of surprise but beyond that, it was four on one and they were closing...

He scrambled up the stairs, grabbing the rail and hauling himself up. He could hear them close and he sprinted hard until he reached the end of the hall, knowing there was only one place that could save him. He stumbled and almost fell down the steps and dashed to Alvin's office, panting hard and trying to grin at Marsha. The woman pursed her lips in annoyance.

"You again?" she said sharply.

"I just love our chats!" he grinned. "I'm sure Mr Mildew will have called...I'll see myself in..." And before she could answer, he burst into the office...and found it empty. He glanced around in shock...then smiled, flipping the lock on the door. "Mr Treacher...yes, me again..." he began loudly, walking swiftly to the desk and rifling through the papers. He found a note about his behaviour in the Math class, written in Marsha's curly hand and he smiled, ripping it up and dumping it in the trash. Then he looked up. He couldn't hide here all day and at some point, Alvin would come back and he would be in real trouble.

Quietly, he dropped every alternate paper from the desk in the trash, erased his open schedule from the computer and carefully loosened the attachments on his chair. Finally, he quietly opened the window, unlocked the door and then leapt out into the flower bed beneath the window...as he heard Alvin's voice growl at the waiting crew. He scampered away, rounding the corner just before the huge bearded head poked out, searching for the boy...but Hiccup was long gone.

He spent most of the morning in Gobber's shop, fixing a particularly stubborn Toyota that kept misfiring. The mechanic grinned in appreciation at the help, knowing the boy should be in school but understanding he needed to lose himself in a tricky mechanical problem rather than dwell on the dark place his life had become.

But he had a problem that he couldn't help focussing on: Astrid. He had been asked to tutor her and he had given his word. And while he had no intention of keeping his word to Alvin, it was a different matter to his Mom, Gobber...and Miss Sylvester. He straightened up, wiping his hands on a greasy rag and nodding to Gobber, who turned the engine over.

"Smooth as a baby's backside..." he grinned as it hummed softly. Hiccup slammed the hood down and sighed.

"If only everything was that simple," he commented and the mechanic stared at him.

"Lad, I couldnae fix that...yer only got it because you kept at it. Yer know there's a place fer ye here whenever ye need it!" he assured the lad and Hiccup slowly hopped up to sit on the workbench.

"Yeah, well I might take you up on that," he sighed. "The way things are going, I'll be out of home before Snoggletog and living in the back of the shop with Toothless!" Gobber fished in the drawer and located a packet of sandwiches-they consisted solely of a slab of cheese between two slices of bread but Hiccup accepted the one he was offered hungrily and munched rapidly through it. The older man looked at him with sad eyes, feeling his heart sink.

"Nae breakfast, laddie?" he asked. Hiccup nodded, his shoulders hunched as he devoured the food in a few bites. Gobber grinned and handed his own sandwich over...but Hiccup refused, his green eyes almost looking longingly at his friend's lunch...but he stubbornly shook his head.

"Gobber, I can't steal your lunch," he said quietly, hopping down to the floor. "I'd better get back. Se ya tomorrow?"

"Laddie...I wish ye would tell someone about yer problems," the mechanic sighed. "I hate seein' yer like this..." Hiccup quirked a lopsided smile.

"The second Mom wants to leave with me, I'm outta that house," he promised. "Until then...I look after her, as I promised Dad." And he gave Toothless a little pat and headed out the back door. He sighed as the cold air hit him and he stuffed his hands on his pockets then he started to walk back to the school, calculating that he was going to arrive just after lunch so he would be able to sneak into class and make his detention...and be there for Astrid. He shook his head. He was only doing this because Miss Sylvester had asked him: otherwise he would stay away from the school for the moment.

He flipped his phone into his hand and dialled Dagur, walking slowly as he headed back to the school.

 _"Yeah?_ " Dagur's voice was unfriendly.

"Dag-I need to talk," Hiccup said without preamble.

 _"Kinda busy, fishbone,"_ Dagur said dismissively.

"Then tell me why the Crew are on my ass?" Hiccup asked him shortly. "Dog and Madguts along with Savage and Thug are chasing me to kick my ass. WHY?" There was a pause.

 _"You really don't know?"_ Dagur asked incredulously.

"Well, I can kinda guess but what the fuck?" Hiccup snapped, stopping mid-stride and glaring.

 _"You hit Dogsbreath over the head with a chair!"_

"He was going to rape a girl!" Hiccup spat, his entire body tense.

 _"A girl? C'mon, Hicc! It was that uptight bitch, Astrid Hofferson! It would have done her good!"_

"And if it had been Heather?" Hiccup growled.

 _"It wasn't. I wouldn't let that happen to her,_ " Dagur told him shortly and hypocritically.

"It shouldn't happen to anyone!" Hiccup shouted at him. "Gods, Dag! How-how can you possibly think this is okay? Dog is lucky she didn't call the cops!"

 _"But you attacked him..."_ Dagur reminded him.

"Dagur-I am your friend and I need you to make him back off!" Hiccup said angrily. "For Odin's sake! I couldn't let him do that to anyone..."

 _"Are you...friends with her?"_ Dagur sneered.

"Of course not!" Hiccup shouted. "I thought I was friends with you! And I have enough problems without Dog coming to kick my ass. Can you stop him?"

 _"Hicc...are we friends?"_ Dagur asked him softly over the line. He tensed, his eyes widening in shock. He felt ice run down his spine and took a slow breath.

"Yes," he said roughly. "C'mon Dag-it's been three years..."

 _"And yet, you sold us out to Mr Treacher,"_ Dagur hissed.

"I told you-NEVER HAPPENED!" Hiccup shouted.

 _"Then who did?"_ Dagur roared back at him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hiccup protested angrily. "Look, you have ta trust me! How can you believe..."

 _"Fishbone...if you don't have a name by the time I get back, I have to believe what I know,"_ Dagur said coldly and cut the line. Hiccup stared at the phone and screamed in fury, then stomped back towards the school. Today had started with a smile but now, he was definitely on Dagur's hit list, his so-called friends were after him and he still had to tutor Astrid...which he hadn't got a clue about...

Lost in thought, he didn't pay much attention as he trotted back into the school...straight into Alvin.


	27. You don't have to do this

**27: You don't have to do this**

A hand grabbed his shoulder before he could break away and he winced as the fingers dug hard into his flesh. He stared up into the furious face and forced his own expression to adopt a smile.

"Oh, hi Al!" he said with forced cheerfulness. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"What're yer doin' outta class, 'Iccup?" Alvin growled, tightening his grip. The boy stiffened and he grimaced.

"Just...getting a little fresh air," Hiccup said lightly. "You gotta do something about that, Al. I..." Alvin just turned, dragging the still protesting boy along the hall and towards his office. Marsha didn't even look up as Alvin opened the door and shoved Hiccup in, finally releasing the boy's arm. Hiccup glared at him, rubbing his shoulder and knowing it would bruise.

"Yer know, I've bin lookin' fer yer," Alvin growled, moving to his desk. "I 'eard yer was in me office earlier...but you'd scarpered outta the winder when I got back. And Mr Mildew tells me yer bin insubordinate again..."

"Well, much as I hate to say, Mildew is a terrible teacher," Hiccup riposted. "I was held back in the previous class and asked to help Astrid Hofferson...and when we arrived together, he believed her and then chewed me out in front of the class. He sent me to your office...so I went there...you weren't there...so I left..."

The slap echoed round the room and Hiccup blinked, staring at Alvin.

"Not sure that's in the rules, Al..." he mumbled, forcing himself not to press a hand to his stinging cheek. Alvin lunged forward and grabbed his hair, tugging his head back and leaning close, glaring into the wide green eyes.

"Yer know, this is almost the last chance, 'Iccup," he sneered. "If yer don't pull yerself together, boy, I'll 'ave ter kick yer out of High School...and when that 'happens, yer out on the streets..." The boy winced.

"You've been wanting that...except I think Mom wouldn't be too happy about it..." he protested softly.

"Yer know, I think yer Mother is gettin' pretty sick of yer attitude and yer trouble boy!" Alvin sneered. "So yer can do what yer want...but yer not welcome in the 'ouse tonight. If yer get through tomorrow without causing' trouble, yer'll be allowed 'ome tomorrow night. But any more trouble and yer'll 'ave ter look out fer yerself...until yer learn to behave...!" Hiccup swallowed, shaking his head slightly.

"You...can't..." he protested. "If Mom finds out..."

The slap knocked him to the ground and he stared up in shock, his head spinning.

"'Ow is she going ter find out?" Alvin sneered. "I won't let yer in...and for all she knows, it's yer decision ter not come 'ome! Yer leavin' her!"

"Mom would never..." he mouthed.

"Don't make 'er choose, boy-because yer wouldn't like the outcome!" he sneered, then walked to his desk. "Now get out-you 'ave classes and detention. If yer cut class again, yer'll never see yer mother again!"

Hiccup scrambled up, his cheek scarlet from the slaps and left, hearing the creak and a crash as the chair collapsed under Alvin's bulk...but even the success of his trap couldn't raise his spirits. He stared back at the door, hearing Alvin cursing loudly and walked slowly towards his class. He paused and picked up his phone. His finger hovered over the number for home...and then he put it away and walked to class, entering late with a mumbled apology. He was only allowed to sit when he explained that he had already seen Mr Treacher but he paid little attention to the poetry they were studying.

"Mr Haddock...have you heard a word I said?" Mr Larson asked. He was a short, stocky man with a large beard and a kindly face...except where Hiccup was concerned.

"Um...you just asked if I was listening," he replied sullenly.

"I'd give you detention...but I gather you are already booked into detention until Snoggletog," Larson growled, "so you are to write an appraisal of poem you should've been studying today and its relevance to modern attitudes..."

"Yeah...like that's gonna be useful..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Not less than two thousand words," Larson said coldly. Hiccup blinked and bit back the answer he wanted to give. His day was bad enough without making anything worse. He stared at the page and ran his fingers through his hair, dropping back into his silent slump. Finally, he headed through to detention, his assignment still rolling around his head and trying to think of anything to do with Astrid...

"Hiccup?" He stopped and turned to look at her, seeing her azure eyes inspect him as she paused on her way to practice. "I'll see you in the Art Classroom afterwards?" He nodded.

"I'll be there," he promised and vanished into detention.

oOo

Astrid had to concentrate hard during practice but she still smacked Ruff in the face and turned into Cami, causing both to sprawl to the floor in a heap. Cami shoved her off with a huff and glared.

"Your head is all over the place, Ast!" she said as Astrid smiled apologetically.

"Sorry!" she sighed. "It's just...I've got my first session being tutored by Hiccup Haddock after this and...I guess I'm a bit nervous?" The entire room went silent...and then there was an eruption of protests.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

"What can he teach you apart from sarcasm and being late?"

"And being a snitch!"

Astrid flushed but Ruff caught the pink colouration to her cheeks and pointed, roaring with laughter. "Are you blushing?" she teased.

"You are so dead!" Astrid shouted and raced after her. Ruff tried to get away but Astrid flipped her and straddled her waist, pinning her. "Do I look like I'm blushing or anything?" she growled.

"Er...no," Ruff confessed nervously. The famous Hofferson temper was rarely seen but was still scary close up.

"I needed a tutor for Art and Hiccup Haddock was the only candidate!" she announced sternly. "He's not a friend and frankly he's not someone I want anything to do with but grades come first!" She got up and offered Ruff her hand, dragging her up. "Now c'mon, girls-its Visithug on Friday and we need to kill them. Go Vikings!"

oOo

Hiccup left detention last, head down as he walked slowly towards the Art Classroom. He had spent most of detention trying to work out what he could do for Astrid and had finally decided to watch her draw. At least it would give him a clue to her standard and thinking...even though he had guessed she was direct and very limited in her ability for abstract thought...

He never saw the hands that hauled him back, one slapping over his mouth and others pinning his arms. He tried to cry out, though the deserted corridors held no hope of rescue and he struggled with all his might. He heard voices and saw Savage and Thuggory speed past as they hit the stairs...and headed down.

In the basement, he was finally released and he staggered back, green eyes desperately looking for some way to escape...but he was in the corridor by the boiler room with no way out except past the others.

"Hey-hey,g-guys," he said rapidly, breathing fast. There was no way out, no avoiding this. "You-you don't have to do this..."

And then he heard the footsteps behind him.

"Yes, I think we do," said Dagur.


	28. No one to care

**28: No one to care**

Astrid waited for twenty minutes before giving up, huffing and rolling her eyes at being let down. Not that she had really expected him to honour his deal but she had put up with constant ribbing about meeting with her new boyfriend for the rest of practice and for him to blow her off...well, she'd give him a piece of her mind when she saw him.

Sighing, she hefted her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the exit...and then she heard voices. She frowned, ducking into the nearby Biology Lab as a group of five Seniors walked confidently past, laughing and joking. She frowned: it was the group Hiccup hung around with...including Dagur, who was suspended for another two days. What was he doing here?

"Shame it needed doing," Dagur scoffed lightly, "but we really can't have someone-especially one of us-interfering."

"Yeah," Dogsbreath said, his cruel voice sending shivers down her spine, reminding her of those horrific moments back at Ruff's. "I've been wanting to teach that skinny sarcastic little twerp a lesson for ages!"

"Well, if he doesn't learn now..." Dagur left the threat hanging as they swept towards the side door and left. Astrid paused, waiting for another minute to check the hall was clear before emerging...then fearlessly heading in the direction they had come from. She really didn't like to consider what they had been talking about...though the words 'skinny sarcastic little twerp' had her on alert. She was watching and listening but she wondered if she was wasting her time as she reached the back door of the school...until she heard a small cough.

Treading quietly, she headed down the stairs to the basement, tense and anxious as she heard the sounds of movement...and then a groan. Tentatively, she opened the door...and then she saw him.

He was trying to push himself up on his arms, head bowed and auburn hair wild. There were bloodstains on his clothes and she gasped. Breathing hard, he just managed to lift his head, revealing a battered and bloodied face.

"Hiccup! What happened?" she asked in shock. His face twitched.

"Lemme think..." he mumbled thickly. "Had a discussion with the boys..." He coughed. "I don' think they like me very much..." Then his arms buckled and he collapsed. Astrid raced forward and helped him to sit up, wincing at his bruises.

"I'm sorry," she said stupidly and he looked at her.

"Not your fault," he groaned, raising a hand to his lip and peering drunkenly at the blood on his fingers. "I...made a choice..." She slid an arm round his shoulders.

"Can you walk?" she asked him gently.

"No sweat..." he mumbled, attempting a smile. But it took all Astrid's strength to manhandle him to his feet and he looked very wobbly. "Wow...why's the room moving?" he murmured, his legs buckling. She lunged forward and caught him, feeling his arms tighten reflexively around her.

"How're you going to get home?" she asked him. "Is there anyone I can call?"

He stilled for a moment and then shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"No one to care? No one at all?" she pressed. He tried to pull away from her but a wave of dizziness almost overwhelmed him.

"Um...no," he murmured.

"Then we should take you to hospital..." she tried but he did pull away from her then.

"No," he said quietly. "Can't ...they'd ask questions..." She stared in shock then sighed.

"I can't leave you," she told him shortly.

"Don' worry, Miss Perfect...I won't die or anything..." he told her thickly, staggering towards the door. He reached it, tried to open it and landed flat on his face. She sighed and walked to his side, crouching down and watching him begin the long process of picking himself up.

"Can you guarantee that?" she asked pointedly. He grimaced.

"How much of a guarantee d'you want?" he muttered, wincing. She helped him up and threw her arm around him, helping drag him to the steps and gradually pull him up.

"This isn't how I imagined my first session being tutored," she grumbled as they slowly limped up the stairs. Hiccup leaned against her and paused. He gestured vaguely at his face and sighed.

"Can't you tell this is art?" he groaned as they reached the ground floor. She huffed.

"Hiccup, this is not art," she told him off tartly. "More like Health Class...or maybe First Aid..." They reached his locker and he painfully grabbed his bag. She watched him quietly sling it over his shoulder and wobble. "Okay, this is stupid," she announced in exasperation. "I'm not leaving you here. I'll give you a lift home..."

"No!" he said suddenly, his eyes wide. "I-I can't go home like this..." I can't go home, period. My stepdad doesn't want me...

"Won't your parents worry if you just stay out?" she pressed. He shook his head.

"Mom would...but not my stepdad," he admitted.

"And is there really no one you can stay with?" Astrid asked him gently. His head snapped up and his green gaze darkened.

"My friends did this," he told her bitterly. And she stared: while her father was irritating and overbearing, she knew he would be worried and heartbroken if she didn't come home without warning. What must Hiccup's family be like? She stared at him and opened her mouth to speak when he fished out his phone. "Um...there is one person...maybe." he mumbled and thumbed in the familiar number. It took six rings before Gobber answered.

 _"Laddie! What can I do fer ye?"_ the mechanic bellowed down the phone. Hiccup winced: Gobber really didn't do quiet very well and he had to hold the phone away from his ear: the bellowing was making the pounding in his head even worse. He hesitated for a second.

"I-I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you...?" he managed thickly. There was a pause that instantly had him on edge and he heard a deep intake of breath. Gobber's voice was sad.

 _"Oh laddie, I'm so sorry but I'm home right now..."_ he murmured. _"There's been a flood from the apartment above mine. Mae bedroom's soaked and the couch..."_ Hiccup chewed his lip and sagged.

"No-no problem, Gobber. It-it was just a thought," he said quietly. "Hope it gets fixed soon." And he stared at the phone, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of dislocation. Even Gobber had let him down...though he knew the man would've helped if he had anywhere to put the boy. And the only place he could stay...was the garage. "See...no need to worry..." he told Astrid, who was staring at him incredulously.

"So where're you staying?" she demanded. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll find somewhere," he mumbled and turned unsteadily towards the door. She walked at his side and sighed then glanced at him. Since the phone call, his shoulders had slumped and he looked completely defeated.

"You...could stay ay my house," she said suddenly and he stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what?" he mumbled. She stared back into his astonished green eyes.

"You can stay with me."


	29. We aren't friends

**29: We Aren't Friends**

Honestly, Hiccup wouldn't have been more astonished if Astrid had claimed to be a chicken. Were his ears working properly or was he still concussed after the beating he'd taken? He really didn't know.

It wasn't as if today could get much worse, to be frank. Alvin had barred him from his home, his go to person was almost homeless due to a flood at his apartment and Hiccup's so-called friends had just kicked the crap out of him...including Dagur. He stilled, breathing hard: that had actually been truly scary because 'angry' Dagur was without any boundaries. And despite every protestation, Dagur still insisted that it had to be Hiccup who had rolled on him and he had taken a lot of delight in beating up the suspected 'traitor'.

He blinked. At best, he was facing a very cold night in the garage with Toothless...but he felt his spirits plummet at the thought. He really really wanted to go home, to curl in his bed and sleep...and that wasn't happening. He was homeless.

The thought hit him hard. He had endured so much to stay with his Mom: slaps and beatings and a constant drip-drip of insults that made him finally realise he was worthless and unwanted...maybe even by his only parent. But Valka needed warmth and food and security. She needed the lack of stress that even Alvin provided compared to the desperate straits they had been in before. And if Hiccup was the price she paid... He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Well?" Astrid asked him, a little impatiently. He rested his hand on the locker.

"Why?" he asked her directly, his voice very wary. "I mean, we aren't friends..." She looked at him and sighed.

"That's true," she admitted, "but I do owe you. Probably more than one."

"But won't your parents um worry?" he asked with a shrug. "I mean, I am probably public enemy number one. If word gets out...well, social suicide would be putting it mildly..."

Why was she doing it? By making the offer, she had surprised herself. He was someone she tried to avoid because he really represented everything she hated: contempt for authority, contempt for hard work, rudeness, lateness, rebellion...

...but he looked...unhappy. Not the kind of minor-annoyance-broken-a-pen sort of unhappy but more an underlying uncared-for-nowhere-to-go unhappy. And he wasn't all bad...because it all came back to those horrific moments in Ruff's house, pinned and helpless when he kicked the door open and hit her attacker with a chair. She went back to his words now...

"You may be a smart-ass but you are a person as well," she admitted. "And some of this was because you rescued me, wasn't it?" He nodded dumbly. "So I owe you..."

"Um...kinda thought your parents would freak at having a boy over," he reminded her. "Spawn of the devil or something? Would it mess up your schedule? Affect your focus? Stop you becoming a hot shot lawyer..?" She gave a small smile.

"That wouldn't really be a biggie," she admitted. He painfully dragged his hood up over his head and gave a grimace.

"Yeah...just another thing I'll be blamed for," he mumbled. She sighed.

"Cmon, Mom's picking me up," she said and turned to the door. He stared after her, eyes very wary.

"Didn't say I was coming with you," he reminded her. She paused and then nodded.

"Suit yourself," she said softly. "The-the offer's still there, I mean..." He nodded.

"Thanks," he murmured as she walked away...then stopped. She turned back to him and beckoned.

"Phone!" she snapped. He frowned but warily complied. She stared at the basic model and rolled her eyes, then input her number in his contacts and texted herself. Then she handed it back. "I'm under 'Miss Perfect'," she told him dryly and then turned away, flipping her braid over one shoulder as she strode away. He stared at the phone and shook his head, stuffing it in his pocket and slowly, he headed after her.

She had vanished round the corner as he slowly limped along, head down and heart in his boots. He was kicking himself because a huge part of him wanted to go with her...but reality had bitten him hard as he looked at her and realised her parents would send him off like the unwanted wretch he was. I mean why would the most popular girl in class want to take bad boy Hiccup home, right? He shook his head. It had to be some sort of joke, some way she could make fun of him to the popular kids and just make his life worse. He slowly trailed to the door and stared out, taking a slow breath...until a huge hand grabbed his shoulder. He hissed and craned his neck...to meet Alvin's unpleasant leer.

The Principal dragged the boy straight down the couple of steps and onto the car park in front of the school. The he shoved Hiccup back and the boy stumbled, biting his lip against a groan. Just now, he really didn't have the energy to face Alvin.

"Get out!" Alvin sneered. "Yer can't stay 'ere, 'Iccup!" Emerald eyes flicked up.

"Like I'd want to, Al," he shot back and the man clenched his fist.

"You got someone ter stay, boy?" Alvin taunted him.

"I've...had offers," Hiccup told him, backing up a pace. "Just considering my options..." Alvin advanced on him and grabbed at his hood, dragging it down. His big face widened into a nasty smile.

"Oh dearie me," he scoffed. "It don't look like yer friends are too 'appy at yer..." Hiccup tried to pull away.

"At least I have friends," he retorted. Alvin smiled triumphantly.

"I don't need friends 'coz I got me wife!" he said smugly. "Who 'ave yer got?" Hiccup stared at him, breathing hard and lifting his chin.

"My Mom!" he spat. Alvin grabbed his hair and forced his head back, leaning close.

"Yer know, I think I'll tell 'er that yer just told me yer were stayin' out and didn't even bother ter tell 'er!" he threatened. "'Ow do yer think she'll feel, boy?"

"She knows I love her," he said tightly. "I'm her son, for Thor's sake! And you can't ever replace me in her life!" Alvin slapped him hard.

"I see yer ain't learned a lesson ye, boy-that mouth is gonna get yer inter trouble!" Alvin sneered. Hiccup stared up into his face, wary. The car park was empty and cold: dusk was already falling. "Don't see no one 'ere ter pick yer up, boy..."

"I can find my own way," Hiccup shot back, earning himself another slap. "Really, Al? Is that all you've got? No snappy come-back?"

The next slap snapped his head round and he blinked, his vision smeared with stars. "Don't come by tomorrow neither!" Alvin snapped. "Yer ain't learned, boy. My rules or the street! Yer seems ter enjoy the street."

"Oh joy," Hiccup deadpanned. "Yeah, I'm a man with a plan. Don't worry 'bout me, Al!" The Principal slapped him again because of the smirk that lifted his bruised lips.

"You must really enjoy this!" Alvin growled. Hiccup stared into the dark eyes and allowed the smirk to widen.

"By the way, Al, How was your chair? Any...problems?" The Principal glared at him, then lifted his hand and properly hit him-hard. They were out of school and no one was around...so the man didn't bother to hold back. The blow echoed as it slammed the boy the the floor, remaining still for a long moment before slowly lifting his head to stare up at him.

"That was yer?" Alvin sneered. Hiccup gave a small smile from behind his dishevelled bangs.

"It sounded painful," he smirked. Alvin kicked him.

"Don't come 'ome the day after tomorrow neither!" he snapped. "Yer come to the door and I will set Screamer on yer!"

"It must've been so lucky you found a dog better looking than you!" Hiccup sniped. "And old Screamer likes me anyway..." Alvin lurched towards him.

"I really 'ope yer got somewhere warm, boy-that's another night yer not allowed in!" Then he turned away. Slowly, painfully, Hiccup levered himself to a pair of shaky legs, his cheek scarlet with the slaps on top of his other developing bruises. He heard Alvin's Toyota growl into life and pull away as he dragged his hood up again and slowly began to walk down the road.

Watching him slowly limp away, Astrid emerged from behind the big oak at the side of the car park. It was where she usually waited for her Mom because it was very close to the road...and she had seen the confrontation. And while she hadn't picked up all the words, the louder parts had made it very clear: Alvin knew Hiccup...and it was personal.


	30. Cold as night

**30: Cold as Night**

Sitting at the back of the closed down Forge with Toothless curled at his side and munching a burrito he had picked up on the way, Hiccup was trying to ignore the fact he was going to sleep on a floor. There was a patched and oil-stained blanket there-which Toothless usually slept on-and the boy had fished his overalls from his locker to act as a pillow. His entire body ached, he was cold and the knowledge that this was all down to his so-called friends just made him feel worse.

To try to distract himself, he went to Gobber's stash in his tiny office-too small and cramped to sleep in-boiled the kettle and made himself a coffee. His hands were literally shaking with cold as he grasped the tin cup and settled down, Toothless had snuggled to his side but ended laying across his lap. The boy pressed the cup to his lips and forced himself to swallow: he wasn't sure where Gobber got his coffee but it smelled and tasted like engine oil and had the added bonus of burning his split and bruised lips. Because he was trembling hard, he forced it down then hugged Toothless. The dog solemnly licked him in the face, a little whine of affection sounding loudly in the garage.

It got colder and colder and the boy drank more coffee, tried to finish his homework and finally curled up tightly, the blanket pulled over his beaten shape, the dog curled carefully around him, his heat leeching into the battered boy. Eventually, exhausted by cold and pain, he drifted into sleep.

His eyes snapped open: it was still dark and he could hear scrittering. Toothless was alert, a low growl sounding in his throat. Hiccup paused...and then he heard someone fumbling at the lock...and not in a Gobber-being-clumsy-with-the-key sort of way. Someone was breaking in... He tried to sit up and bit hard on his lip to stop himself groaning because he had stiffened up completely. But he forced his legs under his body and scrambled to a crouch, his head swinging around. He was acclimatised to the darkness and he could pick out the faint edges of the work-benches and tools in the dim reflected orange light. He grabbed the work-light and a heavy wrench and inched towards the back door, hearing someone thudding against the door. He held Toothless back...and then watched as the door burst open and three shapes entered.

"See what you can grab!" one said and Hiccup frowned. It was Vorg, a guy who had left Berk High the previous year. By him were Oswald, Dagur's older brother and Sven, Dagur's cousin. They'd been called the Berserkers at school, an even wilder and more dangerous gang than Dagur's Bad Boy Crew...and clearly hadn't really graduated to anything more productive. Pausing and hoping the element of surprise would work, Hiccup clicked on the work lamp and temporarily blinded the intruders.

"Now, Toothless!" the boy said and swung at Vorg-who was first in-clouting him across the face with the heavy wrench. Toothless gave a huge growl and leapt onto Oswald, biting him really hard. Sven swung a punch as his friends screamed but Hiccup ducked and swung the wrench like a baseball bat, catching Sven straight across the face with a satisfying thud. He went down like a skittle, groaning as Toothless turned to him. Hiccup kept the lamp fiercely in their faces as the mutt sank his teeth into Vorg's backside. He screamed as Hiccup clouted him with the wrench again.

"Get out!" Hiccup shouted and threw the wrench at them, then grabbed more wrenches and began to pelt them. He threw in some sump oil and grease for good measure. Trying to shield themselves from the barrage and Toothless, who was biting anyone not Hiccup, the attackers hurled a mouthful of abuse...but retreated. Breathing hard, the boy slammed the door closed, jammed the bolts in place and wedged the lock shut using a thick crowbar. He slid to the floor, his back against the door. Tail wagging, eyes bright and tongue hanging out in happiness, the dog prowled back and forth, looking exceptionally pleased with himself. He gave a small yip. And Hiccup gave a smile.

"Yeah, yeah-you did everything..." he grinned, scratching under the mutt's chin. Toothless gave such a relaxed growl it was almost a purr. "Hey-why would they do that? I mean, Gobber's shop literally looks like it's falling over!" And then he sighed and realised: he'd managed to fight off the feared Berserkers...and then he realised that they probably wouldn't give up. There was a very real risk that they would come back another day...armed and ready for anything. But for tonight, he was able to sleep sound in the knowledge they wouldn't be back. But though he curled up around him again, he could see the outline of Toothless's ears and knew the mutt would keep watch until morning.

oOo

He awoke to the sounds of hammering on the door and Gobber cursing very imaginatively. He flinched and groaned as all his bruises made themselves known full force. He lifted his head.

"S'okay, Gobber!" he shouted and scrambled to his feet, blinking and wincing. "I've got it!" He unjammed the door and unbolted it. And let in a very angry Gobber.

"What the Hel are ye doing here?" the mechanic growled. "And locking me out of meh own workshop? I oughtta tan yer hide!" He stomped in, not noticing the faintest look of hurt and betrayal in the wide green eyes before Hiccup slumped his shoulders and looked away.

"Well, maybe I should've just let the men who broke in here steal all your tools and the cash box!" he shot back sarcastically. Gobber turned in shock, his eyes seeing the wrenches scattered, grease all over the floor, the lamp lying by the crumpled oil-stained blanket and a very satisfied-looking Toothless.

"Laddie?" he murmured.

"Yeah...middle of the night...three guys forced the door...but Toothless and I were waiting..."He managed a small smile. "Um...he did most of the work...I just hit a couple of them with the big wrench...but I guess they may come back...and the lock is shot!" Gobber stared around...seeing a mess but also that his most valuable assets were still there. And then his brain caught up and he realised the boy had been camping out in his shop. He gaped.

"Laddie?" he asked softly. "What're ye doing here?" Hiccup stared into his face: he was actually taller than Gobber now, though still lanky and lean but he bowed his head.

"Um...not really allowed at home..." he murmured. "That was why I called..." Gobber clasped his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, lad," he said genuinely, "but I'm sleeping on Silent Sven's couch. Boy, can he talk! I havenae bed tae call me own, let alone offer tae ye!" Hiccup nodded.

"S'okay," he sighed. "I'll be fine here..."

"Ye canna stay here now, laddie," Gobber sighed. "Tis tae safe!"

"And sleeping on the streets is?" Hiccup asked him sharply. "What was I thinking? Of course lying in a doorway or on a park bench is gonna be FAR safer than locked safely inside the Forge!"

"I'll have tae get new doors and locks...and the shop isnae doing so good at present..." Gobber admitted. Hiccup's eyes widened and the boy felt his stomach lurch. Surely Gobber wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. Please...not now... "And I will need tae cut yuir hours...just temporarily..." Yup. Full house now. It was official. The Gods totally hated him.

"So you're throwing me out and sacking me," Hiccup said bitterly, grabbing his bag, Toothless's bowl, the remains of his food and the oily blanket. "Thanks, Hiccup. Good work in seeing of those thieves. Now hit the street!" He shoved past the man, his eyes flashing with anger and betrayal and made it all the way to the road before stopping and covering his face with his hands. "Can I at least leave my dog here until after school or do you expect me to send him to the pound?" he shouted.

"Laddie, I didn't mean tae but I really dinnae have a choice..." Gobber protested. "Of course Toothless..."

"Thanks!" Hiccup snarled and walked away, boiling with anger...while utterly heartbroken that even the person he trusted the most seemed to have betrayed him.


	31. The wrong sort of friends

**31: The Wrong Sort of Friends**

He hardly noticed the scolding for being late or the extra homework he was given for his sullen response to the teacher throughout the lesson. He was cold and hungry, he was aching for a shower and he felt utterly alone.

Finally, when lunchtime arrived, he headed determinedly to the canteen and filled his plate. He didn't care that he was getting looks from the other students or that he sat alone because all he wanted was to eat.

So he looked up with exasperation when someone sat by him... and then he scowled.

"Not in the mood!" he told Astrid and shovelled another chunk of burger into his mouth.

"You look a mess!" she told him bluntly.

"Thank you for pointing that out!"

"Where did you sleep?" she asked him directly.

"What do you care?"

"You're covered in bruises, your clothes are filthy and you are eating like you've not eaten for a week!" Astrid pressed on.

"That you for summarising that," he mumbled through a mouthful of fries. "Again, what's it to you?" She stared at him, her expression confused.

"I thought..."

"Y'see, there you go...thinking," he snarled. "Look, Astrid...though I'm sure I should be flattered our great Class President is benevolent enough to grace me with her wisdom, I don't need it!" He was breathing hard, eyes glaring into her hurt face.

"Oh," she said, staring into his hostile face. "I was just..."

"It's none of your business!" he snapped, shovelling the last of his food into his mouth. He chewed furiously and swallowed. "Just leave me alone...Miss Perfect!" Then he got up and stalked away, tossing his tray onto the trolley and slamming the doors open as he left.

Astrid watched him leave with annoyance. She was worried because he had looked really bruised and she knew he must've slept rough. And because his previous words really rolled round in her head. No one cared. And she felt a lot of guilt because he had rescued her and she felt she had let him down...but she couldn't help him if he didn't want to let her.

"What're you doing?" Cami asked her pointedly. She sighed.

"I really don't know," she huffed.

"You know, we're wondering why you went to talk to him!" Lilah noted. Astrid frowned: Lilah and her friends, Savannah and Raylee, were nominally friends but Lilah had hated the fact that Astrid was the undisputed queen of Senior Year. She never missed an opportunity to pick at her.

"He doesn't pay any attention to the teachers and he looks a mess," she explained then stopped. She could give the real reason or just protect herself from risking her popularity. "He's a disgrace to the year! I thought it was my job to try to talk to him!"

"Weren't you worried?" Savannah asked, eyes wide. "He's such a troublemaker!"

No. I don't believe he really is. I think he just needs some friends and family who actually give a damn. But Astrid gave a fake smile and stood. "Yep. One of the worst," she agreed easily.

"And he hangs with Dagur's crew," Lilah reminded her snidely.

"Yeah, they're a bad crowd!" Raylee added. Instinctively, Astrid glanced at Heather but the girl wasn't bothered: Dagur was her brother but she knew his faults.

"You should steer clear, Ast!" Lilah giggled. "Someone may mistake you for his friend!" She flounced off.

"Bitch," Cami noted.

"Yeah...you heard she's invited all the team to her party-Dagur and his pals included?" Ruff asked, arriving with a plate laden with crisps and candy.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Astrid asked in horror.

"Watch me, sister!" Ruff grinned.

"So...bitchy and hypocritical!" Cami noted.

"But we're not invited?" Astrid checked. There was a pause.

"Um...we all are..." Heather said in an embarrassed voice. There was a moment where they realised Lilah's obvious plan.

"Does she think we don't talk to each other?" Ruff scowled.

"Yeah, but we're not going!" Cami told her pointedly. "Imagine an evening of Lilah acting like queen bee?" Ruff made a barfing noise.

"Too much candy will do that to you!" Heather pointed out with a wicked grin and threw a banana skin at her. Astrid grinned.

"Sleep-over?" she suggested. They all brightened up.

"My turn," Cami offered. "We'll get pizzas, fire up Netflix and just have fun!"

"Far better than homework...or Lilah!" Heather grinned. "You up for it, Ast?" She blinked, annoyed about Lilah then relieved that she had good friends. She smiled.

"I'll bring chips and dips," she smiled. "It'll be fun, just the girls!" Ruff shared a look with Cami.

"Yeah...just girls," she muttered.

oOo

Hiccup scrubbed his face in the bathroom, staring into the mirror at the reflection. He felt a pang of guilt for yelling at Astrid but he really didn't need her pity. About the last thing he had left was his reputation...and it was stupid and sort of crazy but as he had nowhere to stay and had shouted at his only real friend, it was all he had left.

He turned to the door-to face Dagur and he stiffened but didn't back off.

"Hiccup!" Dagur's eyes were madly wide. He clapped the boy across the shoulder and Hiccup staggered.

"What the Hel are you doing here?" he gaped. Dagur grinned and spread his arms.

"They can't keep me away...and the old man knows Alvin. Put in a good word for me..." Hiccup rolled his eyes and felt sick, shocked again by Alvin's hypocrisy.

"Figures," he grumbled then glared at the larger boy. "What do you want?" he asked sharply. Dagur gave a mock-hurt look.

"Hiccup, Hiccup...there's no need for that!" Dagur protested lightly. "You did wrong and we dealt with you. You've taken your licks like a good boy and we're all friends again! It's done...provided you remember who your real friends are!" He wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and grinned. Nodding, Hiccup allowed himself to be steered into the hall-because it was far easier than resisting. The others were waiting and he stiffened...but they just nodded to him.

He swallowed. Being beaten up hadn't really been much fun and he still hurt...but he would rather be 'friends' with the crew than on his own. Especially since he had done a great job in chasing off everyone else who had reached out for him. "Hey guys," he murmured. Only Dogsbreath scowled and Thuggory winked at him.

"Right, now Hiccup is back," Dagur announced. "I think we need him to prove he's still one of us..." Instantly wary, the boy looked at the group.

"What do you want, Dagur?" he asked shortly.

"You should be grateful you're being given another chance..." Savage scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm just trembling with excitement," Hiccup shot back sarcastically.

"Still a sarky little shit, isn't he?" Thuggory commented.

"But this should be right up your street," Dagur said seductively. Hiccup folded his arms and hitched up an eyebrow.

"The catch?" he demanded.

"My brother got into some trouble last night," Dagur explained as Hiccup froze. He swung his wary green gaze to see Dagur's face was cold and ruthless. "He was out looking for a bit of cash...but someone attacked him...with some scrawny mutt. They were chased off and bitten by the damned dog. And my brother is really pissed! So I said we'd go back there tonight, break into the place, finish off the mutt and burn it to the ground!"


	32. Cornered

**32: Cornered**

His brain congealed into a mess of shock and horror as he listened to Dagur's words. Dagur wanted to go back to the Forge, break in, kill Toothless and burn the place to the ground. And Dagur didn't know he was the guy who'd fought off his brother and the Berserkers...

...he was literally a dead man if Dagur found out...

...but he couldn't let the Forge be burnt down. No matter how angry he was at Gobber...because Gobber had always been there for him when no one else had been. Gobber had taken over the father role when his Dad had gone...and Hiccup loved Gobber as a second father. Burning down the Forge would ruin Gobber, break him...

...and he had to make sure Toothless was safe. Toothless trusted him, waited for him, protected him...and he couldn't let them hurt him. Honestly, Hiccup wasn't sure he would do if the dog was hurt...

"Midgard to Hiccup!" Dagur growled and the auburn-haired boy blinked.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"You in?" Dagur insisted. Hiccup frowned.

"Sorry...you want to go back to a place that your brother and his friends were driven away from last night to rob them, kill their dog and burn the place down?" he repeated. "Where do I start? Won't they have ramped up security and maybe be watching? Alarms, cameras, reinforced doors...?"

"You scared?" Savage scoffed.

"Well, not keen to ending up talking to the cops when this all crashes and burns..." Hiccup retorted.

"But that's the idea!" Thuggory chuckled. "Especially the burning part! And we know you're handy with locks and other bits of tinkering. You can get us in, can't you?"

"And I mean why kill the dog?" Hiccup asked. My dog.

"It bit my brother!" Dagur snarled.

"Hey, you break into a place with a dog..." Hiccup said sarcastically...and Dagur grabbed the front of his grimy hoodie, almost hauling him off his feet.

"Are you going soft on me?"he menaced. "Worried about some freakin' dog?"

"I...like dogs..." Hiccup admitted with a grimace. Better than you. Far better.

"Have you forgotten what we talked about yesterday?" Dagur breathed, leaning close.

"Um...no..."

"You're with us or against us," Dagur reminded him brutally. "So what is it?"

"W-with you..." Hiccup admitted, ashamed. But there was no one else remotely on his side. Dagur shoved him back an few steps.

"So tonight...meet in the park at eight..." Dagur said. "We'll join up with Ozzie and his gang and then go to finish off the garage..."

"Garage?" Hiccup muttered, still readjusting his hoodie. "C'mon, Dag-there won't be anything there..."

"Haven't we just covered this?" Dagur asked him pointedly. Hiccup sighed.

"At least wait a few days..." he suggested but Dagur slammed him back against the wall, fists full of his hoodie and pressing the skinny shape into the wall. The larger boy leaned very close.

"If I hear one more sound, I'm gonna forget you're my friend and kick the crap outta you. Are we clear?"

Hiccup stared wide-eyed at him, scarcely daring to breath.

"Understand?" Dagur shouted in his face. "Answer the freakin' question!"

"Um...you said you didn't want to hear another sound," Hiccup murmured, seeing Dagur turn bright red in anger. Dagur's face lurched closer. "Yeah...understood," he added quickly and Dagur pushed away, turning along the hall as the bell sounded.

"Don't be late, Hic-cup," Dagur sneered. "Because I will find you if you let me down!"

Hiccup watched as the crew walked away and he tried to calm his breathing. He was trembling which made him feel worse: he was tough. He could handle this.

But he couldn't let them kill his dog or destroy his friend's garage. He ducked back into the bathroom and fished out his phone. Without hesitating-because he knew if he thought about this, he would stop himself-he phoned Gobber. After two rings, the mechanic picked up.

"What is it, laddie?" the voice came. Gobber still sounded sore and Hiccup took a breath.

"Gobber...I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I-I just don't have anything right now...but you gotta listen. This guys who broke in...they're coming back tonight..."

"Laddie? What are ye saying?" Hiccup cringed inwardly.

"Gobber-I know them," he said ashamedly. "They-they're my friends. They are going to break in and then burn the place down. Just...do something. Call the cops. Get out everything important. Please..."

"Hiccup...what are ye saying?" Gobber repeated directly.

"I'll be with them!" Hiccup hissed. "They want to kill Toothless as well! And I can't get out of this! We're meeting in the park at eight and then we're heading over..."

"I never thought this of ye, laddie," Gobber said in a hard voice.

"It's not my idea!" Hiccup protested.

"But yer goin' along wi'it!" Gobber accused him.

"Not like I have a choice," Hiccup shot back, his temper flaring. "No friends, no food, no home. At least you have a roof over your head and a full belly. I have been thrown out of my home, Gobber! Al may let me back at the end of the week...but I doubt it! But I'm warning you about what they plan because you...well, you're like a second Dad...but if you think I would do this to you..." He hung up, blinking hard and shoving his phone deep in his pocket. His eyes were burning with anger and misery and he turned to the hall. It was Art, he was late and honestly, he no longer cared.

He walked in late without a word of apology, head down and face locked in a scowl. Miss Sylvester watched him silently and then walked to his side.

"Anything you wish to say, Mister Haddock?" she prompted him pointedly. He glanced up and she was shocked, seeing the bruises on his skin and the hurt in his eyes. Something had happened to him, something catastrophic. He sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled and she nodded, leaning close.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly. He stared at his lap, hands twisting together.

"I'll be fine," he said, not answering and giving the answer all at once. She patted him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you will," she said, explaining the lesson. Slowly, he fished a pencil, twirled it in his left hand before starting to sketch...but after a few minutes, he stopped and stared at the page, before tearing it in half. He made to get up but a gentle hand caught his and he stiffened. Astrid stared up at him, seeing him shocked.

"It's okay," she said gently, beckoning him to sit down and scooting her chair closer. "Hiccup, if you don't feel like working, just look like you're helping me...you don't have to but then Miss Sylvester will think you're doing your tutoring thing..." He stared at her, shocked and finally nodded silently, angling his chair to look at her work and watch her drawing. It was what he had planned for the lesson before everything else had happened. He watched her silently for about ten minutes as his mind slowly cleared and then he leaned forward.

"Your perspective is all wrong," he murmured softly, grabbing his pad and swiftly drawing the area she had gotten wrong to demonstrate. He swiftly explained the principle again and she frowned, then nodded, finally understanding.

"I'm sorry," she said and she didn't mean about her poor drawing skills. His green gaze flicked up to meet hers and he shrugged.

"I...um...probably should apologise..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I-I was just...angry..." She nodded.

"I guessed," she smiled gently, erasing a line and redrawing it again with a frown, chewing her bottom lip as she concentrated. It was a surprisingly cute expression and Hiccup pulled himself up.

Where had that come from?

"And I um owe you a lesson..." he added. She paused and looked up at him.

"Anytime this week," she smiled. "You've got my number?" He nodded. "You know you can call me if you need anything?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Astrid...you really don't know what you're saying," he sighed. She gave a small smile.

"Call me if you need anything..." she repeated as the bell rang. He stood up...then nodded.

"Thanks," he said softly and headed out, but the smile fell from his face as he hit the hall. He was heading for detention...but after that, he was on his own. He had to work out some way to get Toothless away and stop Dagur destroying the Forge. And time was running out


	33. Accomplice

**33: Accomplice**

As soon as he was released from detention, he headed into town as swiftly as he could, not stopping or looking for Dagur and his crew. He knew they would be in a diner, stocking up before the evening's fun but he was more concerned about his friend. Not looking at the front of the garage, he slid in the back and was welcomed by the excited barking of the mutt. The black dog bounced up and down, bright green eyes locked on his master and a slippery tongue lapped his bruised face.

"Hey, buddy!" he grinned, his eyes sparkling with relief as he embraced the dog and fussed him happily. "Yeah, glad to see you too...now come on...I don't think we're welcome here anymore..." He heard the door open but he steadfastly faced in the other direction, walking wordlessly to the gate. A huge part of him wished that Gobber would just say something, would make him feel as if he wasn't unwanted...but the big man silently watched him open the gate. Hiccup stole a small look back, his wide green eyes offering a silent plea...but Gobber was scowling and Hiccup turned away swiftly, grabbing Toothless's collar and leading him out.

"Just you and me," he sighed.

He hung around the Mall until most of the shops closed and then checked his phone: it was getting close to the time he needed to meet with Dagur...and honestly, if he failed to turn up, the guys would make his life a living Hel at school. But he couldn't risk his friend. So, in desperation, he got to the edge of the park and made Toothless sit by the fountain.

"Stay here, bud," he murmured. "And keep out of sight..." The dog wagged his tail and Hiccup wondered if he understood anything he stayed...but he really truly hoped that the dog would stay back. At least it was dark and getting cold so Toothless would be more anonymous in the gloom. He steeled himself and headed for the playground, finding the guys lounging on the swings like usual.

"I had almost given you up," Dagur said in a cold voice and Hiccup gave a wordless shrug. Ozzie was a bulkier and angrier version of Dagur, his remote pale green eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the boy. He grabbed his arm cruelly and shook Hiccup.

"Never could see why you let this twig hang out with you," he growled. Dagur gave a wide grin.

"Well, he's smart, sarcastic and good at locks and mechanisms," he replied. "He just has to learn to keep his mouth shut." Ozzie leaned closer to Hiccup.

"You know what happens to people who cross me!" he asked . Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Stiff talking-to? Removal from your Christmas card list?" he suggested but stiffened as Ozzie flicked his knife open.

"Guess again," he said in a growl, lightly digging the blade into the skin just below Hiccup's lower lip, making a small nick.

"Um...I understand..." he breathed. Ozzie chuckled and shoved him away.

"Lets move out!" he shouted. "The sooner this is done, the sooner we can have some fun..." Hiccup desperately glanced at the others but all of them to a man seemed eager to go and destroy someone's livelihood for no good reason. And it was probably his fault...

...because if he hadn't been there, they would have taken the cash box and really nothing else. Now, because he pissed them off, they would take everything...

He gave a low whistle and hoped he heard a quiet panting in the gloom. He was trailing along last so he was able to pick out the green spots in the night, the eerie reflection of a pair of bright green eyes, faithfully following their master...

The Forge was locked tight when they arrived, shutters down and door to the yard chained closed. The gangs clambered over and Hiccup was boosted over early in the process to stop him escaping. So he landed awkwardly and waiting until Dagur and Ozzie frog-marched him to the door and gestured.

"Open it!" they commanded. Hiccup peered at the door: it was brand new and reinforced with heavy hinges and a brand new lock. At least Gobber had taken him seriously...for all the good it had done. The gang wouldn't take no for an answer and Hiccup guessed he would probably still be able to break in. With a sigh, he fished out his screwdriver and deftly unfastened the lock, dismantling it in a matter of minutes.

"Get a move on, fishbone!" Ozzie growled and Hiccup shivered. He was honestly moving as quickly as he could because he was hoping Gobber had planned something. But he knew the door wouldn't be bolted because it was the only way out at the end of the day. With an inward cringe, the lock gave.

He was shoved aside as Ozzie and Dagur surged forward, crowbars and baseball bats in hand. Backing away as swiftly as he could, he whistled through his teeth. He heard the approach of paws and the huff of breath as a dog leapt...and then Toothless arrived with a bark and a very menacing growl.

"Look out!" Hiccup shouted and made to intercept the dog as everyone turned. Ozzie was already lurching forward with his baseball bat raised to hit the black hound. And as Dagur turned round to snarl at him, Gobber and a handful of cops erupted from the garage. Instantly there was chaos as every man ran for it, trying to evade the angry police. Ozzie and Dagur went for the wall and Vorg kicked out at Toothless, who cheerfully bit the man hard. The rest of the crew were scrambling for it as Hiccup stared at the wall, knowing he stood no chance of getting over...and the a hand tightened on his arm.

"Gotcha!"

Hiccup struggled hard, watching his friends all escape...except Savage, who was also dragged back from where he was clambering over the wall. He met the larger boy's eyes and read the warning.

"Get off me!" he shouted. The policeman jerked him closer and stared into his eyes.

"You're coming down the station, boy!" he sneered.

"I haven't done anything!" Hiccup protested.

"Except breaking and entering!"

"Hey-I never went in-and neither did he!" Hiccup protested. "I just opened the door and then the others went in..."

He saw Gobber scowl and wished with all his heart that he hadn't lost his temper...but seeing the one person he had relied on looking at him so coldly made his heart sink to his boots.

"He's a bad 'un," the mechanic growled. Hiccup cast him a final desperate look before being taken away.

The drive to the police station was silent, Savage sitting grimly at his side, his accusing presence reminding Hiccup of the betrayal they had believed he committed. Not that he would dare turn them in anyway...Ozzie had really scared him. Dagur was vicious and unpredictable but Ozzie...

His hand rose to the small cut he had made and stared at his lap. He guessed the man wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he suspected Hiccup had betrayed him.

Once they arrived, the boys were separated and interrogated separately. Hiccup faced the same cop who had grabbed him, a huge burly man with fair hair and a thick beard-in true Berk tradition. A small pang hit him then: his Dad had been ridiculously proud of his enormous flaming red beard, carefully tended and braided. He sighed and the cop leaned forward.

"Am I boring you?" he growled.

"Um...a little," the boy replied, sitting back.

"You know you can go to prison for breaking and entering..."

"Didn't go in..." Hiccup repeated.

"Tell someone who cares," the cop snapped. "We'll have you in juvie before you can say 'Berk'!"

"Hate to tell you but that would be physically impossible," Hiccup pointed out. "I mean, it takes like one second to say Berk and it would take longer than that to walk out of this room and..."

"SHUT UP!" the cop roared. "Just give me the names of your accomplices..."

"I thought you wanted me to shut up...?" the boy asked.

"Your accomplices!" the man snarled, rising to his feet. Hiccup stared into his red face.

"Hey! I was the accomplice!" he protested.

"And you're taking the rap!" the cop told him menacingly.

"I'll replace the lock..." Hiccup offered.

"You'll tell me the names," the man shouted, curling his fist.

"Aren't there laws against that kind of thing?" he said quickly. The cop leaned closer.

"No. One. Cares," he menaced and grabbed a handful of hoodie. Hiccup stiffened and his breathing quickened. The cop was right: no one did.

"I care," he pointed out as the cop leaned closer.

"The names!" he shouted, dragging the boy from his seat.

"I really don't know their names," Hiccup lied quickly. "Just met them in the park and they..." The cop pulled his arm back and then he gave a nasty smile.

"Lets see what your friend says when he finds out you rolled on them!" he threatened.

"Not this again!" Hiccup groaned. "No one will believe you by the way 'coz you still won't know their names!"

"Why you little..." the cop snarled and raised his fist again...

...and then the door opened and a tough-faced female officer stuck her head in. "Easy,Hoark," she said dryly. "The boy's father has come to collect him." Hiccup stiffened as the officer lumbered to his feet and grabbed his arm.

"You just got lucky," he growled.

"Doubt it," Hiccup commented, "since my Dad died five years ago." But he was still dragged out into the main reception area...to face the furious shape of Alvin.


	34. She turned away

**34: She Turned Away**

Hiccup stared at the shape for a total of three seconds and turned to Officer Hoark.

"I'll stay here, if it's all the same to you..." he said quickly.

"It's not," Officer Hoark said nastily. "Don't wanna answer to Daddy?"

"He's not my dad!" Hiccup insisted. "My Dad is dead. That's the man who married my Mom. He's no relation of mine!" He folded his arms and scowled. Alvin had thrown him out: he would be damned if he got in a car with the man...and ended up on the streets again. Or worse... "I'd rather stay here."

"This isn't a motel!" Hoark growled but the female officer stared at him.

"Your mother is still alive?" she asked and he nodded.

"We will need to speak with her...because she is your legal guardian, isn't she?" she asked firmly. Hiccup took a sighing breath and nodded.

"Okay, yeah," he sighed. "But I'd rather you didn't bother her..."

"We'll take you home ourselves and speak to her about what happened this evening," the female officer told him. "My name is Officer Justine Hansen. C'mon, Hiccup. We'll drive you home in the squad car..."

"Oh joy," he muttered as he was walked past Alvin, not meeting the man's eye but knowing there was no way out of this easily. Somehow, he had managed to get himself taken home and admitted-because the police would be with him and Alvin wouldn't dare show himself in a bad light to the authorities. Asgard forbid that anyone see through his hypocritical mask of caring headmaster and kindly family man!

The journey back wasn't as long as Hiccup hoped and his stomach was dancing with apprehension. He was slumped in the back, wishing he could just make a break for it and wondering where Toothless was. The dog had run off when the cops arrived and he had no clue where his friend was. His bag was clutched to his middle, the phone slipped back into his pocket and silent. There was no one who would phone him and check he was okay...certainly not the people who got him into this in the first place. He closed his eyes and wished that he had been with his Dad when that plane went down. Sometimes, life really seemed a never-ending punishment and he really missed having someone who actually cared.

He almost flinched as they pulled up outside the house, seeing Alvin clambering out of his neat car and opening the door to let them in. He did flinch as he saw his mother's eyes widen when he got out of the cop car and he offered her a wan smile.

"Hi, Mom!" he said sheepishly. She stared at him, almost moving towards him to hug her only child...but Alvin's hand gently touched hers and she paused, then drew back from him, her eyes dropping to the floor.

And he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach at that, desperately wanting some acknowledgement from the one person he loved. She stood back as Alvin gestured for the cops to escort him into the sitting room. Head down, shoulders hunched, he walked past and sat on the couch, hands stuffed into pockets and eyes fixed to the floor. The cops sat by him as his Mom and Alvin took the couch opposite, the big man holding his wife's hand solicitously.

"What's 'e bin up ter now?" he asked gruffly. Officer Hansen sighed.

"Your son Hiccup was caught helping a gang break into a local garage," she explained. "He was only one of two caught-but most got away. He refused to give us the names of his accomplices."

"Is...is he going to court?" Valka asked in a shaky voice. "Is my son going to jail?" Hoark scowled.

"If it was up to me, yes," he said bluntly. "He's a smart mouth and a stubborn streak a mile wide...but he's got a clean record and the owner didn't press charges because nothing was stolen."

"Eh...he's a wild one, I'm afraid," Alvin said in such a sickly voice that Hiccup wanted to barf. "He ran away and never came 'ome yesterday. Look-'e's bin fightin' as well. We try ter give 'im a good 'ome but all 'e does is throw it back in our faces!"

"He looks like a lad in need to a firm hand," Hoark suggested. Alvin gave a slow nod.

"Maybe yer right," he said thoughtfully. "We-we try ter be as understanding as we can 'coz the boy has never got over the loss of 'is father...but perhaps it's time for a firmer line..."

Hiccup cast the officer a despairing glance. Hoark had practically given Alvin permission...

"Anyway, we'll leave you to deal with him now," Officer Hansen said, getting up. "We'll see ourselves out." Alvin rose and shook their hands respectfully.

"Thank you for bringing him home," he said calmly. "You can't know how much relief that gives us..." Hiccup watched them leave, heard the door slam...and Alvin slam the bolts home. He was hyperventilating as the big man walked heavily into the room.

"Go upstairs," he said to Valka and she automatically rose, eyes on the floor as she headed out of the room...but she paused for a second to look back at her son.

"Oh, Hiccup-how could you?" she asked softly. "Your father would be so ashamed..." And that broke him, his green eyes flashing with desperate anger at Alvin, at her, at Gobber-and at his father for dying and leaving him here.

"No, he wouldn't because he's dead!" he shouted. "He's dead and I'm stuck here. I'm here with no one on my side and no one to care!" Valka's eyes shone with hurt.

"Hiccup! How can you say that?" she said sorrowfully. "I do care. We both care!" Hiccup marched forward, shoving his sleeve up.

"If Al cares so much, how come Al uses me to put out his cigars, hmm?" he snapped, showing the circular burns on the soft inside of his forearm. "How come he banned me from the house? How come I had to sleep rough?"

"I won't hear these...these lies!" she said and turned away from him, fleeing up the stairs.

"MOM!" he shouted after her...but Alvin was barring the way. He tried to back up but a huge hand closed on his arm and dragged him to the back door into the yard. Breathing hard, struggling, he was shoved out as Alvin slammed the door behind them. Hiccup backed away.

"They'll find out," he said breathlessly.

"Who? The teachers?" he said. "They all know you're a bad 'un, 'Iccup. Yer turn up covered in bruises and they'll think is yer've bin fightin' again!"

"The cops?"

"Same thing. And who'll they believe?"

"What about Mom? Won't she ask where I am?" he asked desperately.

"Yer've broken 'er 'eart, 'Iccup," Alvin told him cruelly. "She don't care..." And then he hit the boy. Going down, Hiccup crawled away, feeling a kick impact his side. he tried scrambling back, casting a despairing look upstairs...and seeing a silhouette at the window. As he watched, she pulled the curtain and turned away. Then Alvin grabbed his hair and the slap across his face had him seeing stars. When he fell, his phone scittered away and Alvin saw it with a growl. "And what's that?"

Hiccup grabbed for it as a heavy foot slammed down into the device. He yelled in pain and snatched his hand back, wincing in pain. He barely felt the next few kicks...until he was grabbed by the back of the hoodie and thrown against the back hit with a slam and slid to the floor. Alvin loomed over him, opening the door and shoving the boy onto the rough jogging path behind the house.

"Get out," he growled. "If yer not gone in five minutes, I'm settin' Screamer on yer!" And he slammed the gate behind him. And it was only when the door to the house slammed that Hiccup untensed, his breaths hitching in utter misery. He had clung the idea that his mother was in the dark, that she would welcome him home and hug him and make him welcome. He could withstand whatever Alvin did if he knew she cared...but she had turned away. She had turned away.

Feeling as if the heart had been completely torn out of his chest, he slowly scrambled to his feet. His legs were shaky and his breath was coming in clouds as frost was already forming on the edges of the leaves and the remaining grass. Stumbling, he began to walk back towards town...when a faint barking alerted him and he felt the anxiety in his chest ease just a fraction as the scruffy shape of Toothless bounded up, panting and bouncing in happiness. Trying to quieten down the mutt, he finally resumed his trudge back to the park, looking for somewhere to stay...but every possible place already had someone there, chasing away the skinny boy and his dog. He was shivering now, his stomach growling with hunger and head spinning with weariness and utter exhaustion.

There was only one thing left to try...if Alvin hadn't taken that as well. He slowly drew his swollen and bruised hand from his pocket and winced as he turned over the phone. The screen was cracked but he could still switch it on and scroll down the list of contacts...not that he had many...until he reached his last hope.

 _Miss Perfect._

For a long moment his thumb hovered over the name...and then he made the call.

It rang three times before she picked up and he listened to her clear, confident voice.

 _"Astrid."_

"H-Hi, Astrid...it's Hiccup..." he began, his voice thick and hoarse. He coughed.

 _"I know, Hiccup. Your name came up."_ He coughed again. The cold was really hurting his chest.

"Sorry, not really used to all this," he said sarcastically. "L-look...sorry...but I-I..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Astrid...I really need your help…"


	35. I need a favour

**35: I need a favour**

Astrid had completed her homework and was reading through the English text the class were studying when her phone rang. She lifted it, her eyebrows flying up as she saw the name: HICCUP.

She answered the phone on the third ring, frowning slightly.

"Astrid." Her voice sounded brisk and a little unfriendly even to herself.

 _"H-Hi, Astrid...it's Hiccup..."_ he began, his voice thick and hoarse. She frowned as she heard a cough. She peered at her phone: it was after ten at night. She sighed.

"I know, Hiccup. Your name came up." There was a pause and he coughed again. It sounded genuine, not a put-on cough and there was another pause.

 _"Sorry, not really used to all this,"_ he said sarcastically and Astrid rolled her eyes. _"L-look...sorry...but I-I..."_ He sounded desperate, his voice thick and embarrassed as well. . _"Astrid...I really need your help..."_

She sat up, suddenly on alert. She knew she had asked him to call if he needed anything...but this was just weird. And she suddenly felt anxious. They weren't even really friends, were they? What was he asking her to do?

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound wary because he had helped her more than once. And, to be honest, he had really saved her ass from being in major trouble with her parents. There was another pause.

 _"Um...I-I..."_ His voice faded. _"I-I need somewhere to stay..."_ The words came all in a rush. Astrid paused and frowned.

"Wh-what? Are you kidding?" she asked. There was a stiff silence, broken by another smothered cough.

 _"I wish,"_ he said roughly. _"Can you help or should I just go freeze to death?"_

His words hit her then: she knew he had endured a beating on Monday yet he had come in this morning dishevelled and in the same dirty clothes. Could he be in trouble at home? Had they thrown him out for fighting?

Why was she bothered?

 _"Astrid?"_ The voice was hoarse. _"Sorry-you still there?"_

"I'm thinking!" she said shortly. What could she do? "Don't you have anywhere to go?"

 _"Would I be calling you if I did?"_ he asked sharply. _"Okay...I understand...forget it..."_

"No!" she said before he could hang up. He did sound rough, it was late and she knew his friends...weren't. "You know where I live?" He coughed softly.

 _"Um...remind me?"_ he asked softly.

"17, West Valhalla," she told him and there was a pause.

 _"Nice address,"_ he managed before coughing again.

"Come over," she said slowly. "I'll sort something out." There was a pause.

 _"Really? Th-thanks, Astrid..."_ He coughed again. _"I mean it. Th-thanks..."_

"See ya soon," she said, feeling a sudden sense of responsibility as she hung up. How would she get her parents to let him stay? They were tough enough to persuade to let Heather, Cami and Ruff stay...and they had been her friends for ever. This was...a boy, for want of a better word. And he wasn't even her friend. But she knew more about him than most of the school and he had called her, probably because she was the last resort.

Just as he had been when she had been at the party...

She got up and tossed her phone onto the bed, then went downstairs, smiling as she saw her Mom, finishing a cup of coffee and checking the washing. Ingrid smiled at her and she sat at the table with a glass of water. "Mom-I need a favour," she said without preamble. Her Mom frowned.

"What is it?" she asked and sat by her daughter. There was a pause.

"Mom-one of my friends is in trouble," she said. "He's been thrown out of his home..."

"He?" Ingrid frowned.

"Um, yeah," she said in a wary voice. "Look-he's kind of accident prone and he gets bullied. He's the boy helping me with my Art..."

"Astrid-what are you asking?" Ingrid said softly, staring at her daughter. Astrid stared at the table for a long moment.

"Can-can he stay with us?" she asked. Ingrid frowned.

"Of course he can't!" her mother said briskly. "You know your father will never permit a strange boy to stay and..." Astrid shook her head rapidly, rolling her eyes at their assumptions. I mean-this was Hiccup!

"Oh Mom!" she huffed. "Honestly! This is NOT my boyfriend. I don't HAVE a boyfriend! I'm not about to dump my grades and suddenly have sex with him!" Her cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment.

"Astrid-you are only seventeen and we only want what is best for you," Ingrid told her reasonably.

"Mom-my friend has been thrown out of his home and is looking at sleeping on the streets," she argued. "He's seventeen too. How can I look him in the eye if I let him down? How can I look myself in the mirror if I have to turn him away?"

"You've told him to come here?" her mother said in shock. Astrid nodded.

"Mom-please! I have a straight A average and have for the whole of High School. Hiccup has nowhere else to go...and he isn't a bad guy. If it was me in trouble, wouldn't you want to hope that someone would look out for me?" Like he did.

"That's a pointless argument, Astrid, because you are far more careful than this boy has been..."

"I don't think he had any choice, Mom," she said quietly. "He sounded desperate."

"Astrid-it's late," Ingrid sighed. "Can't he just ask for emergency accommodation?" Astrid's appalled look made her stiffen. "Look, Astrid-we aren't a charity!"

"No-but you always talk about being a well-rounded person and having a well-rounded portfolio," Astrid said bitterly. "But clearly it's all for looks. Because it doesn't mean being a decent person. And letting a friend sleep on the streets in the freezing temperatures isn't decent and it isn't right, Mom. It makes you and me a hypocrite and completely heartless." She got to her feet. "I don't know what I can say to him..." She paused and she glared at her mother, her laser blue glare locking with her Mom's. "Guess what-I won't. YOU can tell him to go away..." Her voice was thick with tears and she turned away but Ingrid grasped her arm and swung Astrid to face her.

"This means that much to you?" her mother asked and Astrid nodded urgently. Her eyes pleaded for her mother to understand...then Ingrid nodded. "I'll make up the spare room. But if he causes any trouble, he's out. He's your responsibility, Astrid!" She flung herself against her Mom and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," she said with relief. "I promise he won't cause any trouble..."

And then the doorbell rang.


	36. Hope

**36: Hope.**

Ingrid opened the door with Astrid at her side to see a tall, skinny shape standing in the cold. The boy almost started at seeing the woman and his wide emerald gaze looked wary as he automatically backed up a pace. He stared, then ran his hand through his dishevelled auburn hair, pushing the hood off with the same movement. His hoodie was grimy and stained, his baggy jeans had mud on the knees and he had no coat. There was a school bag on his shoulder and a skinny black dog was sitting at his side, panting and almost smiling.

"You didn't say anything about a dog," Ingrid told her daughter and Astrid rolled her eyes, glaring at Hiccup.

"He didn't say anything about a dog, Mom," she protested.

"Um, he-he'll be no trouble, Mrs Hofferson," he said, his teeth chattering. "If-if he could maybe just stay in the yard, he'll be fine..." The woman stared at him and he swallowed. Then his shoulders sagged, reading her stony expression and making the the conclusion he was on his own. "I-I understand..." he muttered. "Th-thank you anyway..." He turned to the dog. "Cmon, bud...we gotta go..." The green eyes looked up trustingly and the dog whined as the boy began coughing again, almost doubling up. Astrid looked at him worriedly: that sounded even worse than over the phone.

"Wait...Hiccup, isn't it?" Ingrid said as he turned back to the road. He nodded.

"Hiccup Haddock, Ma'am," he said roughly, offering her a hand. She shook it: his skin was freezing. Ingrid swept her keen gaze over him again, seeing him shivering, feeling the icy skin and noting the bruises on his face...including a new and still-livid welt in the shape of a hand.

"We need to get you out of the cold," she decided, hearing his teeth chattering. He blinked, surprised then turned back to Toothless.

"Um...about Toothless?" he asked, coughing again. "He-he's my best friend...I can't l-leave him..." Ingrid paused then nodded to Astrid.

"Can you open the side door, please Astrid?" she asked as the girl raced away out back. Hiccup led the dog round in the direction she pointed and tried not to feel anxious as the front door slammed shut...but after a few moments, the gate creaked open and Astrid peeked through, smiling shyly as the boy warily walked in...though Toothless was happily trotting into the yard, his tail wagging wildly. Astrid closed and bolted the door and then turned to the dog.

"He's so cute!" she said, leaning forward and rubbing him behind the ears. The dog's green eyes rolled back appreciatively and his tail wagged wildly. He gave a little moan of pleasure.

"Traitor," Hiccup grumbled. She glanced up, amused at his words as he coughed again.

"Why Toothless?" she asked, straightening up and walking back towards the house. There was a kennel there with a full bowl of water and an empty food bowl. Hiccup shrugged.

"He's lost a few teeth," he admitted, crouching down and rubbing the dog behind the ears affectionately. "He's a stray...kinda like me. If...you have a rag or something he could lie on...?" She shook her head, not sure they had anything. He sighed. "Sorry, bud," he sighed, then fished in his school bag and hauled out a plain bowl, pouring in a small helping of biscuits from an almost empty bag. "Sorry it's not more, bud," he sighed. "I'll have to get some more tomorrow..." Toothless fell on the bowl, scraping away at top speed, his tail wagging wildly. And then a fine golden dog emerged from the kennel.

It was obvious the owner of the kennel was pedigree, a fine hound with shining coat and feathered tail. She had amber eyes and inspected Toothless thoughtfully. The stray flattened his ears and backed away. "He's just a softie," Hiccup explained, stuffing his hands under his folded arms.

"Stormfly, be a good girl," Astrid suggested.

"Stormfly?" he asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" She gave him an irritated look as she rubbed the dog's head.

"She's pedigree," she explained. "Her full name is Beatrice Royal Stormfly the Third...Stormfly for short. I got her when I started High School!" Hiccup pointed to the beautiful dog.

"Toothless, meet Stormfly. Stormfly, this is Toothless. He hasn't got a pedigree and I have no clue how old he is...he's just a scrawny mutt like his owner. Toothless-try not to embarrass me, okay bud?" Toothless gave his wide smile, his tongue hanging out as he panted happily, then proceeded to try to smell Stormfly's rear end. Hiccup groaned, watching Stormfly trying to turn round to get away from the determined black nose. "And there goes that..." he sighed. Astrid began to giggle at his chagrin, watching the boy talking to the dog and gently scratching the pedigree dog under the chin. Both dogs were wagging away and responding happily to him.

"You know, you're pretty good with them," she smirked. He shrugged and it deteriorated into a coughing fit. "Hiccup-are you okay?" His eyes flicked up and he opened his mouth to deny any problem...but then he paused...and shook his head.

"No," he admitted quietly. "I'm not..." Toothless pulled away and the two dogs both went into the kennel as Astrid walked back to the house.

"You coming?" she asked and he nodded, walking stiffly after her. They reached the kitchen and he kicked off his shoes as he entered, meeting Ingrid's smiling eyes.

"Have you eaten?" she asked and he shook his head slightly.

"Um no, but you don't have to bother..." he murmured but Ingrid was already at the fridge, assembling him a sandwich and a mug of cocoa. Coughing gently, he sat down and stared up at them. His eyes kept flicking to the sandwich as Ingrid nodded...and finally he reached out and took a huge bite, closing his eyes and sighing in relief. Astrid stared at him in shock, seeing him tearing through the food like a starving man. Ingrid touched her shoulder.

"I'll get the room ready," she murmured. "Bring him up when he's finished." Hiccup paused, looking up and coughing again as Astrid sat opposite him. He took another bite of the sandwich.

"Um...I can't believe you're doing this," he mumbled, his mouth full. She sighed.

"Me neither," she admitted and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Then why?" he asked her directly, his eyes very bright. She stared at him.

"You're a human being and you need a break," she said. He lifted his left hand, horribly bruised and swollen.

"I think I already got one here," he sighed, grimacing. Her eyes popped wide and she gently grasped it, her eyes seeing the mark of a heel on the pale skin.

"Oh my gods," she gasped. "That looks painful! How did that happen?"

"Um...I accidentally put my hand under a foot that was trying to smash my phone," he explained dryly, carefully pulling his hand away. His skin was still cold, though his eyes looked brighter. She smiled and rose, heading towards the stairs.

"C'mon-I think Mom will have a bed ready for you," she murmured. "Do have anything to change into?" He stilled.

"Um...literally only got what I stand in," he admitted ashamedly. She paused.

"Hiccup...it's okay," she told him calmly but his green eyes flicked up and for a moment, they were fired with anger.

"No, it's not," he told her tightly...and then sagged. "But it's all I got..." Silently, he followed her up to the second floor and along to a neat room with a bed turned back and a lamp on the bedside table. A towel was folded on the bed and he stared at Astrid in shock. His bag hit the floor and he stared, turning back to look at her.

"Why?" he mouthed in shock. She walked forward and caught his arms, feeling him trembling.

"Because you need the help," she told him, seeing him blink. "You saved me, Hiccup. You're safe here..." His breath hitched and he turned away. He shook his head.

"I-I..." he murmured and coughed again. Astrid smiled.

"Get some rest," she told him. "If you want, put your clothes outside the door and I'll put them in the washing machine..."

"Th-thank you," he murmured hoarsely, coughing again. He paused and then blushed. "Astrid...um...could you maybe leave? I-I need to get undressed..."

Astrid's eyes widened. She had been staring at Hiccup, with his bright green eyes and tousled auburn hair and unexpectedly cute blush, his sharp jaw darkened by bruising and expression very wary. "Oh...er...of course..." she mumbled and left, pulling the door closed behind her and leaning against it. _What was that?_ It was Hiccup, for Thor's sake! Sarcastic, trouble-making Hiccup. Hiccup who had raced in and saved her from being raped. Hiccup who had gotten her from that fight without being seen. Hiccup who had been beaten up by his so-called friends and was now homeless and desperate.

She heard a soft groan that deteriorated into a cough and paused. He was very bruised and probably sick. But she heard a creak and the door opened a crack. Hiccup leaned out and placed a bundle of clothes out the door...but he started as he saw Astrid. She smiled gently. "Sleep well," He gave a small smile and pulled the door closed.

After the filthy clothes were in the washing machine, Astrid walked upstairs, going to the bathroom, washing her face and cleaning her teeth, before brushing out and loosely rebraiding her hair. She was heading back to her room when she stopped and paused at Hiccup's door, gently pushing it ajar and peering at him.

He was lying in the bed, the quilt pulled up but one pale shoulder still uncovered, a light dusting of freckles on the skin. He was curled up...but his shoulders were shaking and though she heard the occasional cough, she heard his quiet sobbing breaths between and the memory kept her awake long into the night.

.

.

 **Hiccup may seem OOC but bear in mind he's been rejected by everyone and is utterly dependent on the kindness of Astrid's parents. And he's feeling very vulnerable and ill. Don't worry, he's not about to turn into a goody-goody any time soon...**


	37. He's just trouble

**37: He's just trouble**

When Ingrid went in to wake Hiccup in the morning, he was coughing hard and his eyes were feverish. His pale cheeks were bruised and flushed with fever. She gently walked in and pulled the curtains open, flooding the room with sunlight. Hiccup gave a whine that deteriorated into a bout of coughing, curling up and shaking. His bony shoulders heaved and he coughed again, lifting his aching head.

"Hiccup-are you alright?" she asked gently, seeing his emerald eyes glassy with fever. He nodded dumbly, grimacing as he tried to get up.

"'m fine," he rasped, his voice almost gone. He looked exhausted. She calmly walked forward, leaning forward and resting a hand against his forehead. His skin was scorching and he recoiled from her touch, his eyes widening in shock.

"No-you've got a high fever," she said and stared at him. "Stay there." He shook his head, grimacing.

"I-I can't..." he mumbled, coughing. "I can't because...I don't belong..." She pulled the drapes back, half-covering the windows once more.

"I'll get some aspirin," she told him, peering at the boy. Skinny, bruised and sick, he looked unloved and in need of someone to care for him...someone who clearly wasn't among his parents. He coughed again, his whole body shaking. "Have you got any clothes, Hiccup?" He shook his head dumbly.

"Um...no..." he rasped painfully, tugging the quilt up to his chin. "I left them all to be washed...um...just in my shorts here...: He flushed with embarrassment.

"Give me your address," Ingrid said firmly. "I'll collect some clothes." She paused. "Surely your mother must be concerned about you?"

"Not sure she is," he sighed. "Just...don't go when my step-dad is there. Please..." She nodded.

"I'll bring you something to eat and then you're resting here today," she decided. "I'll fetch you some clothes once Astrid has gone to school. And don't worry-I am sure she can collect your lessons for you to catch up!" He coughed again, grimacing against the pain in his chest.

"Thanks," he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed.

Ingrid's eyes were very thoughtful as she walked into the kitchen, looking up to see Astrid's bright blue eyes. "How's Hiccup, Mom?" she asked. Ingrid shook her head.

"He's got a high fever and a horrible cough," she reported. "He needs to stay in bed today-and you need to stay away from him, Astrid. You don't want to get what he's got."

 _I won't. I haven't been sleeping rough in the freezing cold on no food,_ Astrid thought silently. But she nodded. Her father looked up from his plate.

"I don't approve of having that boy here, Ingrid," he commented, his eyes cool. "But he obviously can't go when he's sick. Where are his parents?"

"His father's dead and his mother...well, his step-father doesn't want him at home," Astrid explained, chewing her muesli. "He's a friend...and I couldn't leave him to freeze." Martin Hofferson nodded.

"Don't let him distract you," he ordered her, then nodded, grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door. Astrid got up as well, kissing her parents.

"Tell Hiccup I'll see him later," she said urgently. "I don't want him thinking I've forgotten him."

"He's sleeping," Ingrid told her, kissing her lightly. "Off you go. I'll watch your friend for you." Astrid smiled and then grabbed her coat and left. Ingrid stared after her and recalled: the boy hadn't even had a coat. What would she find when she went to his home?

oOo

What Ingrid Hofferson hadn't expected was a neat house on the far side of town, the drive and house immaculate. She pulled up onto the drive, past the mailbox reading 'Treacher' and stopped by the front door. Calmly, she rang the bell and after a few moments, the door opened-to reveal a slim woman with greying auburn hair in long braids, her emerald green eyes the mirror of her son's. Ingrid could see the same face shape and echoes of Hiccup in her anxious features.

"Mrs Haddock?" she asked. The woman shook her head.

"Treacher," she corrected Ingrid and Ingrid smiled, her blue eyes inspecting the other woman thoughtfully. They had been on smiling terms in elementary school, though Ingrid hadn't spoken to her-or seen her-for years. To her eye, Valka Treacher looked really defensive and hunch-shouldered.

"I'm sorry," she apologised softly. "I'm here on behalf of Hiccup." There was pause and the emerald eyes flicked up.

"Is he alright?" Valka asked softly.

"He's got a nasty cough and a fever," she said calmly. "He's staying with my daughter...but he needs some things..." The woman stopped aside.

"Come in," she invited Ingrid and the blonde woman walked in easily, seeing a spotless house with nothing out of place. Valka was nervous, looking more at the floor than at anything else.

"Do you want to know anything about Hiccup?" Ingrid asked. His mother looked at her as if she had asked an indecent question. How he is? Why he's staying with a total stranger?

"He ran away again last night," she said quietly,. "He didn't come home on Monday and last night he was brought back by the police after being caught breaking into a garage. He's been fighting and as soon as he got home, he got into a fight with my husband and ran away again." Ingrid stared at her and tried not to look shocked.

"He ran away?"

Mrs Treacher gave a grim laugh. "Has he told you something different?" she scoffed. "He has been sullen and troublesome since his father died. He won't get on with my husband. His grades are appalling and he's always in trouble at school. He has detention every single day! I-I don't even know who he is any more! And you say he's friends with your daughter?"

Ingrid nodded carefully. So she says... "Where is his room?" she asked, determined to ask some more questions when she got home.

"Top of the stairs-last room on the left," she explained and turned back to the kitchen, leaving Ingrid perplexed. What mother wouldn't worry if her son was sick? What mother wouldn't worry that her son had run away? It was clear that he was unloved and she began to wonder what exactly she had got involved in. But she walked up the stairs and went to the room, pushing the door open and noting the bolts in the outside. Inside, a single bed and chest of drawers was the sum total of furniture. Swiftly, she found a bag and located a grand total of two scruffy pairs of jeans, four T-shirts, two shirts, a patched sweater, one hoodie, a single thin jacket, one pair of sneakers, a handful of boxers and socks and one pair of training bottoms. She stared: this was absolutely everything, every single item of clothing in the entire room. She found a wash bag on the chest and a photograph of Hiccup, his mother and a huge man with flaming red hair and a huge beard-presumably Hiccup's dead father. She slid the photo into the bag as well.

Then she turned back to the room: it looked as if no one lived there at all now. With a sigh, she walked down the stairs and met Hiccup's mother again. "Don't you want to know where he is?" Ingrid asked quietly. The woman shook her head.

"Until he promises to get on with his new father, no," she said quietly.

"But he's your son..." Ingrid protested and the woman gave her a strange look.

"Don't judge me!" she snapped. "You don't have to live with him. He's just trouble."

"Please-it's me, Valka-Ingrid Hofferson! If there's something wrong, I can help..." For a moment, it almost looked as if Valka was going to say something...but then she stared at the plain gold band on her finger. When she looked up, her expression was flat and expressionless.

"I think you had better leave. My husband wouldn't like you being here." Ingrid was shocked to find herself seen rapidly out the door-and had it slammed almost as soon as she had stepped through, hearing bolts slam into place. She looked at the paltry bag of clothes that seemed to be all Hiccup owned in the world...and then she walked back to her car. She thought she saw the curtains twitch but when she looked up...there was no one there.

oOo

Hiccup woke up in the afternoon, his head still aching and chest hurting from coughing. There was a glass of juice by his bed and he slowly lifted his painful head. He blinked and looked around, trying to remember where he was...and then he saw his bag resting against the bed. Grimacing, he scrambled up and swayed, then walked over to find basically all his possessions-including the precious picture of him with his Mom and Dad. For a moment, he stared at the image, then stroked his thumb over the huge shape of his father...before reverently putting the image by the bed.

He swiftly pulled on the training pants and a T-shirt, then drank the juice and slowly walked down the stairs, coughing intermittently. He wondered if he could find some aspirin or some food...and another drink because his throat felt really sore.

Astrid's Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, searching through a recipe book but she looked up as he walked hesitantly in, his bare feet almost silent on the wooden floor. She looked like an older version of Astrid, her blonde hair swept up in a fashionable style and her blue eyes calm and thoughtful...but they hardened slightly as he entered the room.

"Ah, I see you're up," she commented and he nodded, covering his mouth as he coughed again.

"Um...yeah..." he rasped. She pointed to a chair.

"Sir down, Hiccup," she said sternly. "We need to talk."

His heart dropped to his boots, hearing the tone that usually meant someone was judging him once more. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest, willing himself not to cough. At least he had his things for when she threw him out...though he doubted that would help much in a subzero Berkian night. If he was going to be thrown out to freeze, he might as well go with his head held high.

"What do you want to ask?" he asked snarkily, eyeing her warily. She stared at him coldly.

"Why did you lie?" she asked him coldly. "You aren't Astrid's friend, are you?"


	38. A chance

**38: A chance**

Hiccup swallowed and shook his head.

"No, we're not...not really," he admitted awkwardly. "She...she offered me her help if I was really in trouble..."

"Why?" Ingrid's eyes were boring into him now. "Are you blackmailing her?" He swallowed and coughed, doubling up and hacking until he almost had no breath. Breathing hard, he paused then lifted his chin again.

"Of course not!" he said in disgust. "I can tell you think I'm...trash. But what you and everyone else thinks doesn't make me capable of...that..." His eyes sparkled with anger at the accusation.

"I have spoken to your mother," Ingrid told him and his eyes looked hopeful for all of a second-before reality bit him hard.

"I can see how that went," he said bitterly. "I'm a bad son, right? Always causing trouble? Won't get on with my step-dad?"

"She says you ran away," Ingrid said flatly and his eyes widened in hurt.

"No," he murmured. "I know Al told her that but she saw...she..." He blinked and shook his head. "Well...that answers that," he added roughly and chewed his lip, His eyes shone and he took a shuddering breath.

"Answers what?" Ingrid asked. The bruised face tightened.

"She's chosen him," he said thickly. "Look, when she married him, I knew she loved him...but he made it really clear he didn't even like me. But I took it because she needed the home, she needed security. My step-dad...isn't a good man. And if he wanted to hit someone, I would rather he hit me than her. But it...I can't stay...when she only sides with him. When all she says is for me to 'get on with your father'." And he lurched to his feet.

"Hiccup..." Ingrid began, seeing his eyes flash with anger.

"But he's NOT my father!" he shouted, suddenly furious. "He's the man who married my Mom after my Dad died. The man who watches me wherever I do. The man who tells me no matter what I do, I will fail. The man who threw me out on Monday and forbade me come back until Friday...and only then if I didn't annoy him any more. The man who threw me out a few minutes after the cops brought me home!"

"You didn't say anything about being in trouble with the police," Ingrid said sharply. "Does Astrid know?" He stared at her and suddenly all the fight leached out of him. He shook his head.

"I didn't tell her," he murmured, turning away and palming his face. There was moisture there. "She asked me to call her if I needed help...and she kept her word. I'm sorry she didn't tell you everything...but I guess she just wanted to give me a chance." He turned away, coughing again and reaching for the doorframe. "Look...I-I'll go..." he said thickly. "I don't want to cause her trouble." He shook his head. "Just...tell her thanks..." He stumbled away, up the stairs as fast as he could, head down and breathing ragged.

Ingrid paused...then followed him. He was in the room, pulling clothes from his bag and coughing. His breathing was harsh and very ragged and he spun round as she entered the room, his green eyes wild with misery. "I'm going as fast as I can," he said bitterly. "At least let me get dressed before I go..."

"Hiccup...we haven't finished," Ingrid said sternly. He shook his head.

"I-I think we have," he said softly. "I-I..."

And he froze as she walked forward and pulled him into an embrace, not even struggling and she hugged him tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder and she felt wetness there as he sobbed quietly, his skinny arms wrapping around her.

"It's okay," she said softly. "You don't have to go...but you do need to tell me the truth..." Beyond words for a long moment, he slowly lifted his head and nodded.

"Okay," he muttered, palming his cheeks. She held him at arm's length and stared, inspecting him. He was tall and skinny, bruises on his face...and she thought back to the livid slap visible on his face when he had arrived. He sat on the bed and stared at the floor. She dragged up the chair from the desk and paused. Then he shrugged and gave a huge sigh. "I guess the first thing you need to know is who my step-dad is."

"Mr Treacher," Ingrid said automatically, then blinked. "You mean?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, that one," he said sarcastically. "I mean, why couldn't my Mom marry his good twin? But no, I get the evil bastard who also happens to be the High School Principal...so I can never escape him!" He paused. "And no, Astrid doesn't know. No one does. If they did, I would probably have to leave town. My friends would kill me, for a start."

"They don't sound like particularly good friends," Ingrid commented. Hiccup shrugged.

"Got a rep to maintain," he said aimlessly. "None of the popular kids would speak to me anyway."

"You're not my daughter's friend." Ingrid's words weren't a question. He shrugged.

"I'm her Art Tutor...that was the truth," he admitted. "And she did help me out when my friends decided I needed a lesson in where my loyalties lie." He bit his lip and Ingrid stared at him.

"The Truth," she insisted. He shook his head and he looked stubborn.

"Look, I can't tell you everything because it would land someone else in trouble," he said, picking his words carefully. "But I stopped one of my friends from hurting someone...and they decided that I deserved a beating for that." Ingrid's eyes widened and she stared at him. He gave a shrug. "Great, huh?" he shrugged.

"And the police?" He shook his head.

"After I was thrown out by Al, I stayed in the garage where I used to work," he admitted in a shamed voice. "But some guys tried to break in and Toothless and I fought them off. Gobber-the owner-was pretty pissed at the mess I'd made and I kind of lost my temper and told him to stick it. And at school, the crew wanted me to help them break in to the garage...and kill the dog. My dog. But I really couldn't say no because the guys who broke in...were the crew's leader's brother and his gang...and one of them had a knife so I warned Gobber and though they made me break in, the cops were waiting and...yeah..."

Ingrid stared at him and saw him fold his arms as he blushed in embarrassment. It clearly wasn't something he was proud of. He coughed hard and grimaced.

"I won't tell my husband...or Astrid...if you make me a promise," Ingrid said quietly, watching him lift his shocked eyes. He gave a little nod, breathing hard. "You can stay as long as you can...as long as you don't get my daughter into trouble." He paused and stared at her in shock.

"That's it?" he asked incredulously. "That's all you want? You don't want good grades or me to join the track team or something like that?" Ingrid smiled at the sarcasm.

"I guess you are smarter than you let on, Hiccup," she said. "You know if you care about grades. You are the only one who can make that choice. I don't think you are a bad person. I think you feel you aren't being given a chance. I know your home life has been pretty hard. And your parents don't support you. Your friends don't seem to be good for you either. So I'll give you that chance...if you keep an eye out for my daughter."

He doubled up with another fit of coughing and then looked into the blue eyes. The whole talk was pretty surreal...and he wondered if he was dreaming...but a part of him wondered what it would be like if he was in a home where he wasn't treated like trash. It might be worth trying...at least until he was feeling better. He nodded silently.

"Can't promise to be a good boy," he admitted. "And I know Al won't be happy...but okay. I'll do my best." Ingrid smiled.

"I'll get you some soup," she suggested. "Maybe you may feel like a shower?" He stared at her...then realised how long it had been since he had the chance. He nodded.

"That...would be nice," he said with a shrug. "Um sorry..." She rose and smiled.

"Bathroom's that way," she said. "I'll put you out a towel." He managed a grin.

"Mrs H? Thanks," he said. "I-I...won't let you down..."

She smiled. "Somehow, I know you won't," she said.


	39. Outcast

**39: Outcast**

The next morning, his fever was down and though he still had a horrible cough, Hiccup forced himself up and dressed in time for school. And then he realised his first problem: he couldn't be seen getting on the bus with Astrid. He was thinking hard as he wandered downstairs, coughing slightly and then he paused, hovering at the door of the kitchen, seeing the Hoffersons all sitting at the table. He stared for a long minute, not feeling as if he had the right to disturb the family...and then he walked in, forcing himself to smile.

"Morning," he greeted them cheerfully. Astrid looked up from her muesli and smiled but Mr Hofferson gave a stony look. With a sigh, Hiccup sat down as Ingrid placed some toast and a coffee in front of him. The boy looked up gratefully and tucked in, eating rapidly.

"Wow, slow down!" Astrid murmured but he cast her a sharp look.

"Gotta see Toothless and start walking to school," he told her directly.

"But the bus..." she began and he sighed.

"D'you want to be seen getting on the bus with me?" he asked her pointedly. She paused and her eyes widened. "Just as I suspected," he said with a vague hint of triumph.

"Astrid? I thought you said you were friends with this boy?" Martin Hofferson asked her shortly, peering over his paper.

"Yeah," she said hastily and cast a look at Hiccup. He shrugged and took another mouthful of toast. "But doesn't mean I want to be seen with!" Martin frowned.

"Um, Mr Hofferson, you daughter is...well, popular and cool," Hiccup explained after an awkward moment. "I'm...well, not. So we can be friends...just not...obviously..." Astrid nodded urgently. Martin looked from the boy to his daughter and sighed.

"Kids," he muttered and turned his attention back to his paper as Astrid almost breathed a sigh of relief. Hiccup gave a small shrug and rose, grabbing his bag and coat.

"I'll...um...just see Toothless," he mumbled and headed out into the yard. Once the door was closed behind him, he took a deep breath of the cold air and coughed...and then heard an excited bark. His face lit as the black shape galloped across the yard and leapt at the boy. "Toothless! Bud! I'm so glad to see you!"

The dog bounced up and the boy crouched down, wrapping his arms round the excited dog and hugged him. "At least you don't mind being seen with me," he sighed. Toothless barked and raced away to go and bound around Stormfly. "Yeah, thanks bud," he muttered. "At least you've got a friend!"

He stiffened as the door opened behind him and he heard quick steps approach. Stormfly barked and Astrid said "Hey, girl!" The golden dog bounced over to her as he clambered to his feet...to find Astrid offering him a green knitted scarf. She smiled. "My Mom was worried you'd get cold...with your cough and everything," she said, looking self-conscious. He stared at her so she walked forward and wrapped the scarf firmly around his neck, tucking it in briskly.

"Hey!" he protested but she scowled at him...then punched him on the arm. He yelped, clutching at his arm. "Ow! Why...?"

"That's for being an idiot!" she scolded him. "You should've called me sooner. You could've frozen to death!"

"Well, couldn't really just turn up!" he protested. "It's not like we're actually friends or anything!" And then she lunged forward and pecked a very light, very quick kiss on his cheek.

"And that's for...well, you know...everything else," she said, self - consciously flicking her bangs off her face and running back into the house to pick up her bags for school. He stared after her, his mind blank.

 _What was that all about?_

And then he became aware of the two dogs sitting side by side, watching him with tongues hanging out, almost looking like they were grinning at him.

"What're you looking at?"

oOo

He'd caught the school bus a stop up from Astrid's home and slank to the back, not meeting anyone's eye. Heather and Astrid had been deep in conversation as he walked past so he had stared out the window all the way to Berk High.

He'd arrived early and headed straight for his first lesson. Astrid had briskly presented him with his homework and though his head was aching, he had struggled through the equations... which turned out useful since Mr Mildew had singled him out for his absence. The fact he had scored 96% on his work only seemed to anger the teacher.

It continued to lunch, with every teacher singling him out to be quizzed. He'd been sarcastic after the first class and Mr Grimborn had loaded him with extra work for his insubordination in History-despite knowing the incantation for the funeral of a Viking Chief word perfect-and he had gratefully headed for lunch.

"Hiccup!" He flinched at Dagur's words and turned to glare at the bigger boy as he was stopped in the hall, still outside the canteen.

"What do you want?" Hiccup snapped. Dagur pulled a mock-hurt face and dragged the skinny teen round the corner behind the lockers.

"I'm disappointed! Can't I be worried about my buddy?" Dagur asked him.

"Yeah-you were real worried when you ran off and left me!" Hiccup snarled. He turned to face him. "You let your brother threaten me with a knife and you left me for the Gods-damned police!"

"You didn't roll on us-again?" Dagur asked him dangerously and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I didn't say anything the first time!" he snapped. "Dag...you gotta trust me!"

"Why?" The question was immediate and sharp, sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine.

"How long have we been friends, Dag?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Since Freshman year."

"And literally how many times have I taken the rap for you?"

"Well, probably about...a hundred?"

"So let me think? Why change now?"

"You tell me? You're the one who hit Dogsbreath!" And Hiccup sighed.

"For the last time, I'm not watching that idiot rape some girl..."

"That wasn't some girl, that was Astrid Hofferson!" Dagur protested.

"So? She was still a girl last time I looked!"

"Then prove you've not gone soft on us!"

"Will never happen, Dag. What d'ya want?" There was a sense of anxiety because he usually got into trouble when Dagur wanted him to do anything...but he desperately wanted to get his friends back. Then Dagur's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"If Dogsbreath couldn't fix her, I want you to do it!" Dagur told him coldly. Hiccup backed away and stared at him, jaw slack. This was psychopathic Dagur at his very worst...

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. "We're talking major felony! This isn't some prank...this is a crime that people go to prison for...for years! For Odin's sake, Dag! No!"

There was a long pause as the bigger boy stared at him and finally he snorted.

"So that's how it is, huh? Some girl who thinks you're worthless over your friends?" His face grew hard and he glared at Hiccup. "Keep out of our way, fishbone-or you'll find out what we do to people who cross us."

Staring after him, the auburn haired boy sighed. Even if she hadn't given him shelter, even if he hadn't promised her Mom he would look out for her, there was only one answer he could ever give.

"Thanks, Dagur," he breathed. "Now I am officially an outcast."


	40. Double life

**40: Double Life**

The end of the day was no better than the beginning as Snotlout and the jocks cornered him and threatened to pound him into the ground. Only the arrival of Alvin had saved him...though the prospect of detention didn't cheer him up at all.

"Where're yer stayin'?" Alvin snapped and Hiccup shrugged.

"Indoors, mostly. I mean-Berk in winter, temperatures just a little fresh..." Alvin's hand grabbed his shoulder and his fingers dug in hard.

"WHO are you staying with, boy?" he growled. Hiccup gulped and winced at the painful grip.

"A friend..." he suggested. "Popular guy..."

"Which one?" Alvin growled. Hiccup stared into his scowling face.

"You wanna know? Try following me home!" he invited the man. "And then you can persuade them that they really don't want me in their home and will throw me out? Guess what? My step-dad already figured that so not news. You really want me to freeze, don't you?"

"I told you I would make you sorry," Alvin growled, the pressure increasing. Hiccup grimaced.

"You want someone to see you doing this?" he asked, looking Alvin straight in the eye. The man lifted his hand...and then heard the approaching steps. He just had time to lower his hand as Astrid, Cami, Ruff and Heather swung round the corner on their way to Cheerleading practice. They quietened down as they saw the Principal and murmured greetings but Alvin just nodded and shoved Hiccup roughly forward.

"Get a move on, boy!" he growled. "Yer late fer detention...again..." Cami glanced at him.

"Gods, does he ever NOT get detention?" she scoffed.

"Must not want to go home!" Ruff sneered. Astrid started and couldn't look at Hiccup but Heather glared at the boy.

"Do us all a favour and quit!" she sneered. "Right, Ast?"

Hiccup had turned away before he heard the quiet murmur of "Whatever."

oOo

It really shouldn't have bothered him but somehow it did. He had known that she couldn't acknowledge his existence any differently but she had actually been...well, nice to him this morning and it was really hard to recall that at school, he was an outcast, with even his so-called friends now on his tail. Detention had been as fun as usual but he had put his head down and worked at his homework, finishing off the load of work Mildew had dumped on him before Alvin had called him to the front at the end of the detention. Reluctantly and very sulkily, he had stood before the man.

"Gods, yer looks like some sulky brat!" Alvin growled. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked insolently. "No rule saying I gotta look like some perfect little boy for you...Al."

"Where are yer stayin', boy?" Alvin growled. Emerald green eyes flicked up and narrowed.

"Why? I mean, what's it to you?" The tone was sarcastic.

"I got a duty of care ter all me students," Alvin growled and Hiccup gave a bitter laugh.

"So maybe I should tell my Principal that my step-father is an abusive bastard, who beats me, starves me and threw me out onto the streets?" he asked, watching Alvin grow puce with anger. "How you gonna deal with that, Mr 'Duty of Care'?" The man's huge hand lashed out like a shot, impacting Hiccup's cheek. The boy staggered back, clutching the point of impact.

"I don't believe yer," Alvin growled. "And no one else will. Yer a screw-up. I'm respected in the community. Everyone will think yer lyin'. Even those cops thought yer needed a good hidin'. All I'm doin' is what they recommended ter sort yer out."

"I'll pass," Hiccup told him shortly, breathing hard as Alvin grabbed his hoodie.

"Where are yer stayin'?" Alvin snapped. Hiccup struggled.

"Get off me!"

"Tell me, yer little bastard!" he snarled, grabbing Hiccup's hair and wrenching his head back. "I can snap yer in two..."

"Gotta be desperate if you do this at the school," Hiccup said quickly. "Mom not happy? Missing her son?" Alvin threw him back so he staggered and almost fell.

"Yer know, she don't want ter see yer," he said crushingly. "And yer ain't welcome back. Since yer so 'appy where yer are, yer can stay there!" Hiccup looked up, eyes wide and dark with hurt. He still wouldn't believe it until he heard it from his mother, though Ingrid's and Alvin's words had his heart sinking. "Now get out!"

He left without another word, hands shoved in his pockets and chin buried in the green scarf. He wondered how it was that no one ever questioned how Alvin treated him, until he realised that Alvin must have chosen his team-and they all shared his philosophy. No one cared.

He heard voices as he reached the main door: the Cheerleaders were leaving after practice, the girls laughing and giggling. Astrid was among them, leading the discussion and it was obvious that all of them-especially the younger girls-were in awe of her. Admittedly, Astrid was smart, athletic, beautiful and incredibly good at everything she attempted...except Art, of course... and then he realised he heard his name. The girls were pointing and he shook his head as he heard shouts. The Team were joining the girls from training and there was a mixture of bravado, flirting and snarky comments suddenly floating around.

And then he heard Dagur.

"Fishbone!" He flinched but looked up, stopping walking a few yards away.

"Yeah, Dag?" he asked.

"What you doing hanging around here? You're not practicing anything!"

"Au contraire," Hiccup smirked. "I'm practicing detention. Apparently Al thinks I'm not good enough yet so I practice every damned day." Dagur loomed forward.

"Spending more time with your 'bestie' Al?" he sneered.

"For the last time, Dagur-I didn't tell Al that you and that mutton-head Snotlout..."

"Hey!"

"Whatever. That you two idiots decided to start that stupid brawl. I have no idea who did but I never did. I said it was my idea and he suspended me...but the next morning, I was ordered to go back to school because my suspension had been cancelled. And guess what: when I arrived, not only did I have to go to school but I ended up blamed for your two being suspended for longer. So go and look for someone else to blame!"

"You know no one cares-or believes you, right?" Snotlout growled.

"Whatever. It's the truth so it ain't gonna change. And I don't care what you think, Snotface!" Hiccup shot back. Astrid shuffled her feet at the back and paled. The atmosphere had noticeably turned menacing as soon as Dagur hailed Hiccup: it was clear that the question of who had betrayed the two boys to Mr Treacher was still a very sore point. She was in the verge of speaking up when Dagur's next words stopped her dead.

"If it isn't you, then whoever will get the same beating I gave you," he menaced. The girl flinched and stared at the red-haired boy, hearing the emotionless threat.

"Can't take it back," Hiccup snapped.

"Aw...I'd make it up to you...but don't see anyone standing forward to fess up, Fishbone! And as everyone here was there, don't think anyone will..." Dagur's eyes were icy. Hiccup abruptly turned away, muttering the word "Cowards" just loud enough to be heard.

Astrid grimaced. It was a valid accusation: Hoffersons were supposed to be fearless...but she was scared to own up because she feared that Dagur would do as he threatened...and she had seen how badly Hiccup had been hurt by his own supposed friends. What would they do to her...? Especially after what Dogsbreath had tried...and what Hiccup had implied as he got her out of the party... She glanced at her friends: would they think any worse of her if she never owned up? Hiccup had already taken the punishment for that action and what was to be gained by getting herself hurt as well? His friends hated him anyway and no one had to know. It wasn't as if he was popular anyway...

...and as she thought it, she felt ashamed. He was someone who had feelings, who had problems of his own and her actions-inadvertent though they were-had added to them. Homeless, rejected by his family, freezing, he had come to her as absolutely the last resort...and she had helped him. She heard a muffled cough and recalled he had been sick as well. She really should stand forward...but she was afraid. And not just of what Dagur would think...what would her friends think as well? And her parents...

No. It was unthinkable to own up. But she owed Hiccup better... Her eyes lingered on the retreating figure, feeling guilt and shame. It was easy to treat him as worthless but he was brave, kinder than she deserved and...thoughtful. He could have embarrassed her any time but he understood how things went... even though she owed him far more than she could ever own up. She touched Ruff's arm gently.

"Gotta go," she murmured. "I've got to help Mom this evening..." The girl nodded absently, her eyes trailing over Eret's buff shape as he was discussing a new play they were practising with Savage, Tuff and Fishlegs.

"Mmm? Oh yeah...Ast...do you think if I asked Eret out, he'd come?" she murmured. Astrid stared at her and at the tall, black-haired figure.

"If you don't, you'll never know," she murmured, even though she guessed Eret would run away at top speed. Ruff grinned and waved as Astrid trotted off down the road, heading in the direction of the vanished boy. She glanced back at the group, still bantering spiritedly as she rounded the corner and saw him in the distance. She put her head down and ran after him, panting hard.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called but he didn't slow down at all. She huffed and sped up until she pulled alongside. "You could've slowed down!" she panted.

"Why?' he asked her dully. "So you could start on me quicker..."

"I wouldn't..." she protested, then glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. He caught the motion and lengthened his stride, pulling away. She had to trot to catch up.

"Why are you walking with me?" he asked her pointedly. "You can't been seen with me. You blank me in school. Aren't you worried someone will see you?"

"They're all drooling over the Football players," she said, breathing heavily. He coughed.

"And you aren't?"

"Yuk. No," she admitted. His green gaze flicked to her and he shrugged.

"Not even Snottykins?" he probed. She pulled a face.

"As if! Snot loves Snot, Snotty and Snotlout. He doesn't love anyone else!" she condemned the boy.

"Harsh. What d'you say about me, Astrid?"

"Sarcastic troublemaker, always in the centre of any mess and pretty disruptive," she trotted out.

"Wow. That hurts," he muttered. She sighed.

"Can't exactly say 'okay, he's sarcastic but he did save my ass a couple of times, loves his dog and is cleverer than he lets on.'"

"Why not?" The tone was sharp. She blushed.

"Because they'd ask how I knew," she admitted. "And you aren't exactly Mr Popular..." He managed a grim smile, coughing into his hand.

"Actually, the term is 'social suicide'," he rasped, coughing again. She caught the livid welt on his cheek and frowned. She grabbed his arm and swung him round to face her.

"What's that?" she demanded. He pulled away, a hand ghosting the scarlet mark and shaking his head.

"Nothing you or anyone can do anything about," he said. "Look..."

"Hiccup," she said gently. "I get you have a tough home life and school isn't fun either..."

"Understatement..."

"Whatever. But back home...with Mom and Dad...you don't have to pretend. You can be...you...and we will accept you..." He shook his head.

"I don't actually know who I am any more," he sighed. "Everything I care for really is gone. Dad's dead, Mom seems to have given up on me. My Godfather has washed his hands of me. I have no home...and Alvin will never let me graduate..."

She paused...then gently grasped his hand. He flinched and stared at her with wide emerald eyes. "Hiccup...you've got me," she offered. "I'll be your friend..."

"Just not at school," he said dryly. She gave a slight shrug.

"Not yet," she murmured and he gave a small smile.

"So you're gradually falling for all this...bad boy?" he asked, gesturing to his scrawny shape.

"Hell, no," she said too quickly, blushing vaguely. There was definitely something about his lopsided smile and the twinkle in his emerald eyes that made something tighten a little in her chest.

"Yeah, right," he teased her softly. "So it's Snotlout after all?"

"You swine," she shot back.

"Swine? Is that all you got? _Swine?_ Odin, that's the lamest I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, well parents not big on cursing," she admitted.

"Not big on much," he admitted. "Cursing, parties, friends, fun..."

"They took you in..." she shot back and he stiffened. There was a long sigh.

"Your Mom is the reason why I'm here," he admitted as they rounded the corner and crossed another road. "Your Dad doesn't like me."

"He'll warm up to you...in a decade or so..."

"Promises, promises," he teased her.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we having a proper conversation?" He met her blue eyes and gave a small smile at her surprised and not dismayed expression.

"I believe we are, Milady," he smiled. her blonde brows dipped momentarily.

"What did you call me? Milady?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Okay..." she paused and smiled. "Fishbone."

"Hardly the same level cuteness but...okay," he sighed as the house came into sight. "Milady."


	41. Just go

**41: Just Go**

The week finished with another away match for the Team against Lava Louts Lightning. After a rough encounter, Berk Vikings won.

Hiccup had remained in Berk, walking Toothless and waiting at home with Astrid's parents. He had been ridiculously self-conscious as he had arrived at her home without her, waiting for five minutes before even daring to knock on the door...and he had gulped a huge sigh of relief that as Ingrid opened the door with a smile. He was sure if Mr Hofferson had answered the door, he wouldn't have been let in. And there had been an awkward silence as they sat eating dinner...so he had escaped upstairs as soon as he could, doing homework as the only option. He had no excuse to go with the Team because quite frankly, he wasn't welcome.

It had been with an enormous sigh of relief as he heard the front door open and admit Astrid. There was a pang of nostalgia as he heard her call out to her parents and heard their cheerful calls back to see how she was an how things had gone. Her excited voice echoed through the hall, detailing the victory and how well her team had performed. He had almost forgotten how it had been, before his Dad died and when he was part of a family. He lay back on the bed with a sigh and wondered despondently when they would ask him to leave.

He was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and trying not to wonder what would happen to him next when a knock sounded.

"Hey?" It was Astrid. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Hey." Somehow, the word was lifeless. She walked in, still munching her sandwich and perched on the desk, her feet swinging.

"You okay?" she asked, chewing. He sighed.

"Just dandy," he muttered. She sighed.

"Okay-spill!" she huffed.

"Who made you my mother?" he asked, sitting tiredly up.

"Ugh! That would be weird! No one. But I'm volunteering for the vacant friend berth," she offered, finishing her sandwich. "You look like a wet day."

"Ah...so a nice summer's day in Berk," he said with a faint smile.

"Hiccup-what's wrong?" she asked as he folded his legs and sat on his heels. He gave a small cough into his hand and sighed.

"How long's it gonna be before your parents want me to go?" he asked her directly. "I mean, your Mom has been great and all but your Dad looks at me like he's just trodden in something...I know he doesn't approve of me. I guess he thinks I'll turn you into an Outcast and a criminal...like that's gonna happen..." She frowned and read the faint anxiety in his sarcastic words. She swung her legs and tried to understand his concerns. She knew her parents would never turn someone out on the streets who had nowhere to go...but Hiccup felt he was in a very precarious place.

"I don't think Mom would ever throw you out onto the streets," she assured him, "but shouldn't you at least try to speak with your Mom? I mean..." He scowled.

"I know what you mean..." he said sharply. "Patch it up like a good boy and go home. Yeah, can really see my step-dad welcoming me home with open arms-NOT! I'll be on the streets before you can say evil bastard..."

"No, that's not what I meant!" she protested. "You must want to see your Mom?" He sighed.

"Yeah...but it's pretty hard to see her without him being there..." he admitted. "Look...I'm sorry. I...I guess I'm stressed..."

"Hiccup Haddock stressed? That really smacks of effort and caring..."

"C'mon, Miss Perfect. I care about literally several things!"

"Name one!"

"Toothless!" he managed after an embarrassing pause and she gaped, then burst into giggles. "Oh, you are playing with fire, trying to contain all this bad boy...ness..." he replied with a grin. "There will be consequences!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" she scoffed.

"What boots?" he grinned, scrambling up. He grabbed her foot and inspected it. "Nope, not a shoe in sight..."

"Get off!" she giggled, trying to jerk her foot away. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You ticklish?" he realised and managed to run his fingers lightly along her sole before she wrenched her foot away and raced from his room. He was in hot pursuit, laughing as he ran after her. "Oh you are so dead, Miss Perfect! Ticklish!" he called as she sped into her bedroom and slammed the door before he could catch her. He leaned against it and lightly tapped it with his fists. "I won't forget! I'll get you yet! You can't stay in there forever!"

"You'll never catch me, Haddock!" she shouted back.

"Ha! Wanna bet?" he called through and half-turned...to come face to face with Mr Hofferson. The smile dropped from his face and he immediately backed up a pace. "Sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean any disruption..." Mr Hofferson frowned.

"Keep it down, Hiccup," he said sternly and the boy face-palmed as the man turned to return down the stairs. Astrid opened the door to see him standing there, his shoulders slumped.

"It's okay," she said and he managed a wan smile.

"I'll go see her in the morning," he sighed.

He'd walked all the way across Berk after breakfast, ignoring the cold and concentrating on what he could say to his mother. He knew Alvin tended to go out on Saturday, leaving his Mom and Hiccup to clean and tidy the place...and that was his chance. But he waited at the end of the empty drive for a long time before he gather his courage and walked quickly up to the door to rang the bell.

There was a long pause...and he heard her steps come closer. She was not sure whether to not to open the door...so he called through. "Mom? It's me!" he called and there was a pause...and then she slowly opened the door. He was pleased to note she looked well, her emerald eyes bright and wary, her skin clear and glowing and she had maybe put a couple of pounds on.

"Hiccup. What are you doing here?" she asked warily. His eyes darkened with hurt at the hostility in her tone and he took a small step closer.

"I-I came to see you," he said. "How are you?" She stared at him.

"I'm well, thanks," she said coolly. "You?" She sounded as if she was speaking to a stranger. He gulped.

"Um...I'm fine too," he said, smothering a cough. The cold air hadn't helped his chest on the way over. "I miss you, Mom." She stared at him.

"You shouldn't have left then," she told him bluntly and his eyes widened. He shook his head.

"I didn't exactly asked to leave," he protested. "Al threw me out and..."

"Hiccup! Do you expect me to believe that?" she protested. "You ran off on Monday...and then you are brought back on Tuesday by the police! Alvin tells me your fought with him and ran away again after they left and..."

"So that's the line he's gone with is it?" he scoffed. "I ran away? Don't you think I would actually grab say, some clothes if I was running away? Instead, I was barred from the house and thrown out when I was brought back!"

"Your father would be so ashamed if he could see you, Hiccup!" Valka told him brutally. "Since he went, you've become rude and sullen. Your grades have imploded, your disciplinary record has collapsed and you are a shadow of the boy I used to love."

 _Used to...?_

"There may be an explanation or that..." Hiccup said, unable to help himself. "My Dad died and you remarried someone who loathes me!" She glared at him.

"I really don't want to hear your lies, Hiccup!" she said in a weary voice. "I have felt so much better since you left. I'm not stressed by your constant arguing and sullenness. You are so disobedient and disrespectful. I don't have to sit here worrying that you will fight with my husband. I don't have to listen to a door slamming. And I don't have to listen to my husband enraged by your utter lack of respect! Alvin took us in and supports us. He has made us a family..."

"No, Mom-he's made you his family...and thrown me out!" Hiccup told her angrily.

"Hiccup...you chose to leave!" she told him.

"I-I want to come home," he said softly. "Please...Mom...I'll do whatever he says. I'll do all the chores he sets, I'll say nothing...just let me come home..."

"But you promised to try harder when you took me to the doctor..and that lasted a few days only," she condemned him. "Alvin and I have discussed this. You just cannot live here anymore!"

"Where-where am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"You seem to have managed so far," Valka told him firmly. "That's really not my concern any more...is it?"

"But I'm your son, Mom..." he protested. "Please...I-I love you..."

"And where have you been all week, Hiccup? I have worried...but not a word. Alvin told me you were alive but did you think to contact me?"

"I-I was worried you wouldn't answer me... Please, Mom-don't turn me away..." he said softly.

"I can't cope with the stress you bring, Hiccup," she told him shortly. "I've been so much better since you left. And I can only assume the reason why I was unwell...was you!"

"Mom...no..." he breathed, backing away. "Please...you're all I have. You're my Mom. We-we can work this out..."

"Hiccup-you can't stay here," Valka said. "Just go. Please-just go!"

"Mom..." he begged, lunging forward...but the door slammed in his face. He slammed his fists on the door, howling in despair. "MOM..."

"Go!" she called...as a car pulled onto the drive. He looked around..and saw Alvin struggling out, his face dark with rage at seeing the boy. Hiccup dodged aside, seeing the man lunge at him.

Running, he glanced back and saw the man standing protectively between the boy and the house.

"Get outta 'ere, boy!" Alvin shouted. "I catch yer 'ere again and I'll 'ave the police take yer away! Yer not welcome 'ere anymore!"

Hiccup cast a final broken look over his shoulder as he ran from the drive, his legs carrying him away as fast as he could. He wouldn't cry because that would be weak but it had to be the bitter cold not the total rejection that made his eyes water and his throat tighten...but he knew even the cold couldn't explain the burning pain in his broken heart…


	42. Belong

**42: Belong**

Astrid was having lots more fun than she expected at Cami's house. She had been concerned about leaving Hiccup with her parents but her Mom had promised to look after him. Now, it was early evening and the rest of the class would be going to Lilah's party...though Astrid had a suspicion a few wouldn't...because they had asked Astrid and the Class President had mentioned that she wouldn't be going. No explanation but her tone had made it clear that she didn't consider it a party to go to.

The four girls all sighed as the fourth episode of 'BFF' ended. It was the latest hit show for the Fall and the girls were all obsessed with the plot and stars. Down in Cami's basement, which was made up with sofas, fold-out beds, TV and mini-kitchen, the girls were relaxed and giggly. The weather was cold and it was sleeting: no one wanted to be going out tonight. Astrid snagged the final slice of the Florentine pizza and munched as Cami collapsed back onto the bed.

"Mason Danson is totally dreamy," she sighed, imagining the handsome star of BFF. "You know, I'd camp out on his doorstep if he was at BH!"

"Eret Eretson all the way!" Ruff grinned. "Those brown eyes...dreamy...!" Heather gave a small smile, dunking her tortilla chips in the salsa.

"Blue eyes for me," she smiled. Cami cocked an eyebrow: there were a few options available.

"Ast?"

"Hmm? Green...emerald green..." she murmured before realising what she had said.

"Snot's eyes are blue, not green," Ruff pointed out.

"And for the millionth time, I am NOT going out with Snotlout...EVER!" Astrid snapped. "NO WAY! He loves himself...I thought it was summer thing but no...there's no room there except for Snotlout in that relationship! Besides, he's a total mutton-head who's obsessed with his yardage and his muscles...not in that order."

"Wow. You've been thinking about him!" Heather teased her.

"No way!"

"Way!" Ruff grinned. "You know you'll be going to the Prom with him!"

"Yuk! How can people who claim to be my friends persist in this stupidity?" Astrid snapped. "I cannot stand Snotlout! And I will NEVER go out with him anywhere! So this is end of! Not a single word more or I swear I will kill you all and bury the bodies so far into the woods they'll never find you!"

They all stared at her...then burst out laughing. "Jenna Feurtheim, BFF episode three!" Cami giggled. Astrid grinned as well but waved her finger at them.

"Just...respect my choice, okay?" she asked them gently. "Please stop trying to match me up with someone I can't stand! I'll find the right guy in my own time..."

"But it's gotta be one of the Team..." Ruff told her, aghast. "Please not Tuff..."

"No-that would be weird, Ruff!" Astrid reassured her.

"And Eret is taken!" Ruff reminded her.

"You're safe," Astrid added. _Though he's not, poor guy,_ she added silently. "I'll figure it out, okay...?" And then the doorbell rang. Cami grinned and sped upstairs as the girls settled on the couch and Heather sorted another round of sodas.

"Have you got enough for us?" a horribly familiar voice said. Astrid's eyes widened as Snotlout walked cockily down the steps, grinning as his eyes fell on Astrid.

"And there goes the neighbourhood," she muttered.

"Look who came round?" Cami grinned like the cat who had got the cream.

"Thank Ruff for talking her brother into coming..." Heather added, her eyes lighting up as she spied the large shape of Fishlegs following Snotlout, Eret and Tuff down the stairs. "We've got the stars of the team here!"

"Suck that, Lilah!" Ruff laughed.

"Just you and me, Princess," Snotlout grinned, settling next to Astrid and sitting far too close. She got up and glared at her friends.

"Girls-what were we just talking about?" she said icily.

"Eyes," Ruff grinned. "You were blue right?"

"No, Ruff-I go for guys with green eyes," Astrid snapped. "Ugh! You know I can't stay for a sleep-over where there are boys! My parents would go extraterrestrial!" Snotlout laid a hand on her arm and leaned closer.

"Don't worry, Princess-I'll keep you company..." he promised, a cocky grin covering his face.

"Remove your hand or lose it!" Astrid snapped. "Cami...a word...?" She grabbed the smaller blonde and almost dragged her into the kitchenette. "What in Odin's name is this?" she hissed.

"We're just trying to make you feel better, Ast!" she said, looking a little hurt. "Lilah hasn't got you, us, the core of the Football Team..and half the year won't go despite saying they will because you've basically said you've blown Lilah off! If she was trying to replace you as Queen Bee, she's totally failed!"

"Epic fail!" Ruff added.

"Super epic fail!" Tuff grinned and fist-bumped with his twin.

"Cami...either the boys go or I have to," Astrid snapped. The other girl gave a wicked grin.

"No one needs to know, Ast..."

"I'll know...and my Dad will literally go insane," Astrid said quietly. "I promised it was just us...I can't break my promise like that..."

"Ast-you gotta learn to chill and have fun..." Cami told her, her eyes trailing over the Football players. "Maybe if you get to know..." Astrid glared at her.

"I have already got to know Snotlout and I really can't stand the guy," she spat. "You girls have fun...I'll get my parents to pick me up."

"Aw, c'mon, Ast!" Cami whined. "It's so much more fun with you...and Snotlout was promised you would be here..." Astrid's scowl deepened.

"I'm calling my Dad," Astrid said firmly. "Sorry, Cami-but you know my parents...and after Ruff's party, I'm not about to risk any more trouble." She turned away and cast around, grabbing her bag and digging out her phone. She was walking to the stairs when Snotlout popped up in the way.

"Where're you going, Princess?" he asked persistently, preening and flexing his muscles. "Want me to go with you?"

"Yuk. NO!" Astrid snapped, here eyes scanning the buff player's face. "Do you know why I am leaving, Snotlout?" There was a pause and the boy looked as if he was starting to panic.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," Astrid said sweetly, "Though I'm sorry it hurts your head to think. I don't want to spend time with you, Snot. You need to decide if you just love yourself or your could ever consider anyone else..."

"Huh?"

"Snot-get out of my way or I will hurt you," she sighed and shoved past him, punching him in the middle. He gave a pained groan.

"She's crazy about me," he wheezed. "She just can't contain herself..."

But as Astrid hit the CALL button, her mind drifted to a pair of green eyes, topped by messy auburn hair and found that rather than Snotlout's stupid self-absorption, she really wanted someone with a quick wit and razor-sharp sarcasm...

She blinked at the image that sprang to mind and pushed away the warm feeling that curled in her chest. The girls must never know!


	43. Unintended friend

**43: Unintended Friend**

Astrid stared through the window as her father drove her home. The wiper was smearing sleet across the windshield and the evening was looking dark and miserable. Really, she would have wanted to stay but Snotlout was incredibly irritating and she knew her parents would get mad if they found out. She had dodged enough trouble with the party and she had learned to choose her battles: an evening being pestered by Snotlout just wasn't worth the effort.

Her father had been quietly pleased she had been responsible and she smiled. She loved her parents, despite their unrealistic expectations and she wondered how Hiccup had gotten on visiting his Mom. It struck her as weird that his mother wouldn't even worry that he had gone missing...and then she reminded herself that she knew nothing really about his home life. She could only judge him on how he behaved with her parents-and it was very different to the sarcastic boy from school.

Clambering out of the car, she grinned at her Mom and dumped her bag. "Sorry-its me," she said with a smile. "Guess I've ruined your plans for this evening..." Ingrid looked at her husband.

"We were going to go out but we were waiting for Hiccup to come back," she admitted. Astrid started.

"He's not back?" she asked, her blue eyes worried. "He went out early..." Martin Hofferson scowled. He wanted to know the outcome of the visit because he wasn't at all keen on keeping the boy in his home. He was hoping the absence was because Hiccup was safely home with his family...but he accepted the boy would probably let his daughter know if he wasn't coming back.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," he said, casting his wife a look.

"You guys go out," Astrid said. "I'll feed the dogs and relax in front of the TV..."

"Don't forget the tests coming up in a week!" Martin said sternly. "You can't slacken off now..."

"Martin!" Ingrid said reprovingly. "For Thor's sake. It's Saturday night!"

"Harvard Law won't drop their standards because my daughter wants a night off..."

"Even though I was at a sleep-over and wouldn't be working anyway?" Astrid sighed. He kissed her cheek.

"I just want what's best for you," he said, handing Ingrid her coat. "We'll be back by eleven!"

"Have a good time!" she called, frustrated but forcing a smile. She waved as their car pulled out and groaned once she had closed the door. After dumping her bag in her room, she heard her phone ring: it was Cami and she opened Skype.

"Hey, sister...look what we're up to!" the girl grinned, panning her phone round to show the others entwined in a game of Twister.

"That had to be Ruff's idea!" Astrid smirked.

"Actually, it was Heather's...you know those blue eyes she likes...they belong to Fishlegs!"

"No way!"

"Very much way!" Cami winked. "Snotlout is consoling himself by drinking and trying to win. Eret's totally thrashing him as well."

"Poor Snottykins! Not his day!" Astrid smiled.

"Can I quote you on that?" Cami teased her.

"You're a dead woman if you do!" Astrid threatened her and Cami burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay...I could see you really weren't happy when he turned up...I am actually sorry," she admitted with a sigh. "You know if never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Astrid said, wandering into the kitchen to get a drink and peered out of the window. She stiffened and then Cami looked around as shouts floated across.

"Gotta go," she said. "I think Snotlout wants to kill Tuff...and Eret is cornered by Ruff!"

"Good luck!" Astrid said as she clicked the phone off and peered into the gloom...and then she quickly fetched her coat, hat and scarf and let herself out into the yard. Quietly she walked to the kennel and paused, then crouched by the shape huddled by the skinny black dog.

Hiccup was sitting against the side of the kennel, his knees hard against his chest. His hair was dark and plastered against his bowed head and his clothes were soaking. Toothless was pressed against his side, his big green eyes fixed on the boy, whining slightly. The girl swiped sleet out of her eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and he slowly raised his head to look at her.

"Do I look it?" he asked her and coughed into his hand.

"No, you look like a drowned rat," she pointed out.

"Thanks for summing that up. I'm really enjoying the fine Berk weather," he mumbled.

"Mom was worried," she said softly and he swallowed.

"Yeah, rub it in," he shot at her, his tone bitter.

"It didn't go well." Astrid's words made him wince.

"Ya think? I mean however did you guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"You've been gone for hours, you're still here and you're sitting in the yard in the snow, looking utterly miserable..." she ticked off briskly and he blinked.

"Just thinking," he murmured. Toothless nuzzled against him and he sighed. "Yeah, bud. At least I have you..." Astrid's eyes softened with sympathy at the tone. "Aren't you supposed to be at your friend's for a sleepover?" She flinched at the question.

"I'll tell you if we can go inside..." she suggested. He swiped the sodden hair off his face.

"You know, I'm good," he said and coughed. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. He didn't resist but he didn't help either and she struggled until he finally straightened up. "See that, bud? She can't keep her hands off of me..."

"Ugh! You're soaking..." she complained as she dragged him towards to kitchen door.

"Sitting in the rain will do that for you," he commented, his cold hand still grasped around hers. She dragged him into the house and began hauling his jacket off. "Hey! Slow down!" he yelped. She dropped his jacket on the floor with a splat, then hauled at his equally drenched hoodie and jumper. She huffed as she stared at the pile of soaked clothing. His baggy jeans were dark and heavy with rain and even his trainers were soaked. He backed up as he saw her eyeing his remaining clothes.

"You'll get hypothermia!" she briskly.

"Hey, I'll keep my pants!" he protested, backing up. She planted her fists on her hips and scowled at him.

"Go upstairs, get out of those soaking clothes and have a warm shower," she ordered him. "Once you're done, I'll get these things washed and dried!" He stared at her and gave a small smile, a hand still clamped protectively over the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes, Milady," he said and trudged up the stairs. She heard the shower turn on and run for a few minutes as she wrung out the jacket and hung it over a radiator. She'd made two mugs of hot chocolate and dashed out to feed the dogs when he reappeared, dressed in the faded training pants and scruffy T-shirt she recognised as his pyjamas. His hair was towelled drier and stuck out wildly but he still looked down as he delivered the dripping clothes.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" she asked him

"Thought you were up first," he shot back. She pushed his chocolate to him and sat opposite, sipping hers and frowning,

"I was supposed to be at Cami's having a girl's night," she said. "Lilah had organised a party and 'forgotten' to invite me so the girls and I decided to miss it. We were having fun when half the Team arrived-invited by Cami. Snotlout was being hugely irritating so I decided I needed to leave. My parents don't like me being at parties anyway-especially if they haven't given permission..."

"You really are Goody Two-Shoes," Hiccup commented, sipping his chocolate and watching her blush slightly. "I'd have stayed."

"But you don't respect authority, have a horrible relationship with your parents and are a guy," she shot back. His face tightened in a grimace and his eyes hardened.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you won't get grounded for being at a party with the opposite sex," Astrid told him. He frowned.

"Duh...no," he said sarcastically. "Because even with my horrible parental relations, they aren't that insane! I mean...what is the point...?"

"I think my Dad thinks I will get distracted, turn into a rebel and my grades will bomb!" she told him. He quirked an eyebrow and smothered a chuckle.

"So that's why he keeps scowling at me," he said lightly. "He must have guessed my master plan..."

"You? Hah! Snotlout is far more persistent and he's not even got to first base in over three years!"

"Well, he is an ass," Hiccup pointed out cheerfully. "And he's totally oblivious to anyone but Snotlout. If you want, I can make life a little uncomfortable for him...just to cheer you up?" She stared at him, gaping.

"Um...how?" she stammered. He sighed.

"Um...you know personal protective sports equipment?" She nodded slowly. "Well, it's pretty easy to doctor it so that deep heat..or something similar...accidentally gets in there..." She stared at him open-mouthed.

"Why would you even think...?" she asked, aghast. He shrugged.

"You mean apart from it being hilarious? Someone hurts someone you care for-the only option is to hurt them back so they don't do it again..." he told her calmly.

"You realise you just claimed you care for me," she pointed out and he stiffened...then looked at his mug again.

"Just grateful," he mumbled.

"So'm I," she admitted with a sigh. His emerald eyes flicked up and his hands tightened round the mug.

"That was nothing," he murmured softly. "Dad would be ashamed if I let you down, if I left you in danger." He paused and stared hard at the table. "He'd be very ashamed of me now...because I've let Mom down. I left her with him, left her to believe in him...and turn on me..." She stared at him, hearing the lightness leave his voice.

"You had no choice, did you?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"I could've been braver," he said in a shamed voice. "I should've gone back, no matter what Al said, and made her choose. I should've shown her what he was like..."

"She chose him, didn't she?" she realised. He swallowed.

"She sent me away...and said she felt better...and was happier without me..." he whispered quietly. He pressed a hand to his face. "I failed Dad." He closed his eyes and leaned his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands .

"You did everything you could," she reassured him, rising and gently coming to stand by him. She hesitated, then rested a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and slowly raised his head, craning his neck to stare at her. Then he shook his head.

"I wasn't brave enough to stay," he said bitterly but her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You were brave enough to save me-no matter the consequences," she said, staring into his eyes. "And you know you have a home here...as long as you need?" He stared into her face, palming his cheek and sighed.

"I think that depends on your Dad," he admitted. "And I guess he thinks I may ruin his Perfect daughter's grades..." She leaned closer to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him. His green eyes widened and he nodded. "I choose my battles carefully. Party with Snotlout-not worth the effort. Tutoring...worth it. But I will fight to make sure you have a home no matter what...because you saved me when you didn't need to..."

"Actually, I think I did," he said quietly. "The only decent thing to do."

"You know most people wouldn't consider the words 'decent' and 'Hiccup Haddock' in the same sentence?" she asked him.

"Shows what they know," he muttered.

"I know better," she told him. He managed a faint smile.

"Thanks," he said and slowly rose to his feet. "I...I think I'll turn in," he murmured but she grabbed his hand and hauled him to living room.

"Oh no!" she said, dragging him to the couch and grabbing the TV remote. "I have an evening off and I have every intention spending it with my friends. So here you are..."

"Me?" His green eyes widened in shock.

"No, I'm talking to the other three people in here!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you checked under the couch to make sure no one you know is here?" he asked. "I mean, you can't be seen to actually talk to me or acknowledge I exist..."

"I know you exist..." she protested. "But I am not watching that movie on my own..." His lips twitched at the titles of a horror movie.

"Oh, you need someone brave for this?" he teased her.

"Yeah?" she said, clicking the TV on and settling by him. He sat self-consciously next to her, feeling the warmth from her arm as it almost touched his...and then she gave a small shriek and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh...not a fan?" he guessed with a smirk.

"No...I really like these...AAARGH!" she screamed and buried her face in his chest.

"Would it help if I explained that's just a man in a mask?" he suggested.

"No!" she protested. "Has he gone yet?"

"Um...I think he's the main character, Milady," he explained as she looked up, screamed and cuddled against him again. "Oh Thor, I hope Snotlout never hears of this," he muttered to himself.

"What?" she asked, lifting her head. His green eyes popped wide.

"Nothing!" he said quickly as she flinched and buried her face in his chest. "Wow-why do you watch this? Or not?"

"I enjoy being scared," she said, her voice muffled against his chest. He cautiously moved an arm round her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a cramp" he protested. "You're squashing my arm!" She fidgeted.

"Okay. It's kinda comforting..."

"Oh Thor..." he muttered. "Adios, reputation..."

"Did you just say something?" she asked, staring up at his amused face. Somehow, the despondency from earlier had lifted as she snuggled against him.

"No...just that is a really bad mask," he muttered. She hazarded a glance, screamed and buried her face again. "Boy, you'd be a delight to take to the movies," he added.

"Was that you asking for a date?" she murmured.

"Um...I would have to take you to Berserk to avoid the lynch mob," he told her with a sigh. "I mean, Miss Perfect Class President on a date with Hiccup Haddock the screw-up? As if."

"Mmm...you're warm," she murmured, snuggling against him.

"So're you..." he admitted. "Astrid...thanks. I mean it."

"Y'r welcome," she murmured and relaxed against him. It didn't take long before she was asleep and he managed a smile as he reached for the remote and switched to something less scary.

"Sleep well, Milady," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her lips stretched in a smile and she stirred slightly in her sleep, though her eyes remained closed.

"Sleep well, Hiccup," she mumbled sleepily and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his cheek against her head and felt his eyelids grow heavy as he stared at the screen...

...when Ingrid and Martin returned much later, they found the two curled together, a little smile on Hiccup's face with Astrid snuggled asleep against him.


	44. He's not a threat to Astrid

**44: He's Not a Threat To Astrid**

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as a hand shook him and he raised his head...to meet Martin Hofferson's cold blue gaze. Blearily, he blinked and tried to work out where he was, why his neck was stiff...and why he had something warm and soft in his arms...

...and then he pulled away in utter shock, eyes wide in horror as he realised he was holding Astrid and her overprotective father-who didn't want him there anyway-was leaning over him with an unfriendly look on his face. He swallowed in anxiety and pulled away...but Astrid was wrapped around him, a little smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Martin snarled at him and he went stiff, images of Alvin flashing across his memory.

"Um...it's not what it looks," he said urgently, hyperventilating. "We-we were just watching a movie and we kinda fell asleep..." Martin glared at her but Ingrid rested a hand on his arm.

"How dare you..." Martin spat through his teeth, fists tightening but his wife gripped his arm harder.

"Were you never young?" she asked him. He scowled at the boy, his eyes raking the skinny shape that was literally trying to crawl back through the couch. Then he leaned forward, sliding his arms under the sleeping Astrid and lifting her away from the boy. Hiccup cringed further back, shying from the man and breathing hard. Without a backwards look, Martin carried his daughter tenderly out and Hiccup heard him clamber up the stairs.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Hiccup gabbled, his eyes turning pleadingly on Ingrid and the woman rolled her eyes. "Really..." She stared at him and sighed.

"You know, I think I believe you," she said, "because you're not really friends, are you?"

"I don't know what we are," he sighed. "I think we may be _almost_ friends here...but I am nothing at school. I'm not popular or cool, Mrs H. She wanted to watch a movie because she missed out on her girlie night...and then it was too scary so she just clung to me and fell asleep...and then, um, I did as well..." His head dropped. "I didn't touch her or anything creepy. I mean...I literally depend on her kindness for a roof over my head...why would I risk that...when she could break my wrist anyway if I put a finger out of place...?" He stretched and his neck cracked. He winced and slowly clambered to his feet.

"I am certain of that," Ingrid said with amusement, hearing the uncertainty in the boy's voice. He looked afraid and defeated...and Astrid's mother felt her heart sink.

"Am...am I being sent away?" he asked quietly. Ingrid stared into the desperate eyes and gently caught his skinny shoulder.

"Your mother sent you away, didn't she?"

He nodded, his face pale and eyes dark with pain.

"I won't send you away, Hiccup," she said slowly. "I think you deserve a chance...but be careful how you behave around my husband. He's very protective around Astrid..." He nodded urgently.

"Um...totally understand," he said quietly. "I mean, she's clever and smart and kind and beautiful and athletic and good at pretty much everything...you must be so proud of her. And I am definitely the class screw-up. I mean, it must be a Federal offence for me to even be seen with her..." Her lips quirked at his desert-dry humour. "And I have NO intentions towards her whatsoever. At all. Not even slightly. I-I just...just like having someone who will actually talk to me...some of the time..." He flinched as he heard Martin approach and walk through the door.

"Hiccup...I think you know what I have to say..." he said grimly as the boy backed away urgently, his eyes wide and fearful, his shoulders hunching in fear and arms raising to half-protect his face. Ingrid grabbed her husband's arm as she saw his sudden panic...and felt Martin tense in shock.

"Martin...he's not a threat to Astrid!" she said urgently, watching the man stare in shock at the cringing boy. Martin's quick blue gaze swept over the bruises on the boy's face and the swollen left hand, the bruise in the shape of a heel visible on the back of his hand... He stared for a moment longer...then consciously relaxed.

"I am not going to hurt you, boy," he said sternly. Hiccup lifted his panicked gaze and shook his head.

"Um...sorry if I'm not really believing you. Sorry..." he murmured, backing up another pace. Martin stared at Ingrid.

"He didn't harm her," she insisted. "They were just watching TV..." He stared at the tall, skinny shape and sighed.

"But he..." he protested and Hiccup's shoulders slumped. He stared at the floor.

"I understand," he sighed and smothered a cough, trying to lift his chin. "I'm sorry...I didn't harm her...she just wanted someone to watch the film with her...I never meant to fall asleep..." He shook his head slightly and Martin felt Ingrid grip on his arm tighten. He looked at her and read the determination in her face.

"He can stay...but he is not to distract Astrid," he said coldly. Hiccup stared at him.

"S-sorry..." he murmured. "No distracting. Um...got it. Can-can I go to bed...please?" Ingrid smiled and nodded as the boy skirted the far side of the couch and sprinted up the stairs. Martin stared at his wife in shock.

"Did that just happen?" he asked. She nodded sadly, her hands sliding to his chest.

"His mother rejected him...and his step-father is abusive," she explained with a sigh. "I promised we would give him a chance, Martin. I think we are the only people who will. No one else is going to..."

"As long as he doesn't cause Astrid any trouble or affect her grades...then he can stay," he said reluctantly. "I'm trusting you on this, Ingrid." She nodded. "Are they...?"

She smiled. "I don't think so," she assured him. "Astrid doesn't have a boyfriend. And Hiccup is very dependent on her. I don't think she's in any danger from him." He looked at her with a small smile, though his eyes were pensive.

"You know more about him, don't you?" he said thoughtfully.

"I have spoken to him and to his mother," she admitted. "I knew her-and his father-back when Astrid was in elementary school. She was a completely different person then..." She sighed. "That young man promised to watch out for our daughter, Martin. I believe he will do what he promises. And I promised him a chance. So we owe him that...because I think we may be his only hope…"


	45. Unwelcome lodger

**45: Unwelcome Lodger**

Sunday morning was awkward, as Hiccup tried his hardest to avoid Martin and not feel too embarrassed with Astrid. The sleet had turned to proper snow overnight but the sidewalks were clear and Astrid had gone out running. Hiccup peeled himself from the bed and trudged to the shower, wearily clicking the water on and sluicing himself clean. He couldn't believe what had happened...and that he wasn't already out of the streets. And he was ashamed and angry at himself for the way that he had reacted to Astrid's Dad...the man wasn't Alvin and he had no reason to believe he would physically harm him...but there had been far too much taken from him recently for him to relax.

He face-palmed and dried himself, dressing swiftly in his other pair of jeans, a long-sleeved brown T-shirt and a mismatched pair of socks-which was all he had left- and then made his way downstairs. Neither of Astrid's parents were there so he found himself some toast and grabbed his clothes from the drier. His trainers had dried overnight and he pulled on his hoodie, jumper and jacket as well and let himself out into the yard.

Toothless, at least, was pleased to see him, bouncing up and down and licking his friend thoroughly. Hiccup dropped to his knees and hugged the dog, playing with him for a few minutes before casting around and finding the snow shovel. He rubbed his cold hands to warm them, then sighed.

"C'mon, bud-keep me company," he murmured and the dog walked alongside, his tail wagging wildly as the boy made it to the front drive and began shovelling. His hands were cold but he soon warmed up as he put his back into the effort of clearing the drive. It was a job he had to do whenever it snowed for Alvin and he was used to spending hours, shovelling snow. Unusually, he had Toothless to keep him company and the dog insisted on bounding around and jumping into the pile of now. Despite the fact he was tired and hot, Hiccup couldn't help laughing and stopping to get the dog out of the snow-drifts.

He was almost finished when he heard a voice behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" He spun round, seeing Martin Hofferson. He backed up a pace.

"Um...clearing the drive?" he said, swiping the sweat from his face. "I-I can put the snow back if you want..."

"Who told you to do this?" Martin asked him.

"No one. I'm expected to do this when it snows...so I kinda thought you might want me to do the same," he explained, breathing hard. Martin looked around, his eyes sweeping over the meticulously cleared drive, the neatly piled snow and the cleared sidewalk. He stared at the boy, flushed with exertion and nodded.

"Good job. Thank you," he said briskly and turned back into the house. Hiccup sagged with relief and nuzzled the dog in relief.

"Um...did that just happen?" he murmured.

"Did what just happen?" Astrid asked, panting up, her cheeks flushed with exertion from her run.

"Um...your Dad didn't shout at me..." he murmured. Walking forward, she inspected the drive and grinned.

"Good job!" she complimented him. He twitched a small smile.

"Why thank you. I also clear yards and sidewalks," he announced mildly and gave a small bow. She laughed, walking up to him.

"Thanks for last night," she said softly and he immediately looked embarrassed.

"Um...no sweat," he said awkwardly. "You really don't like horror movies, do you?" She shrugged, blushing.

"Um...the others all like them and when we go to the multiplex we always choose the horror movie but...no..." she admitted.

"Can't you say you'd rather go to another film?" he asked her in surprise. She shook her head.

"Horror is cool," she sighed, "so I have to be cool."

"Even when you hate the films? That's dumb," he scoffed and she stared at him sharply. "I mean, why go through something you hate just for the sake of being cool? If people are your friends, they'll accept your likes and dislikes...and go to something you all wanna see!"

"Well, what do you know? I mean, you hang around wth people who actually hurt you! Going to a film I don't like isn't anywhere near as stupid!"

"I never said I was any smarter!" he shouted at her. "I just hate the idea of you having to put up with something you don't like when it's not necessary!"

"You do far worse! You act like a total ass with them!"

"Maybe I am a total ass!" he shouted. "It goes with everything else everyone says about me! I was just sharing my wisdom with Miss Perfect-but she doesn't wanna listen. Fine!" He handed her the snow shovel. "You can put this away. I'm going for a walk! Toothless!" And he stormed away, the dog bounding along after him. Astrid stared after him and blinked.

"What was that all about?" she murmured

oOo

The sounds of banging and a very rough engine filled the air as he walked into the front of the Forge, closing the door quietly as he turned back to the workshop. His green eyes scanned the space, looking for the familiar shape and he steeled himself for an argument.

"Whatcha doing here, boy?" Gobber growled, limping forward. He was wiping his hand on an oily rag and his grimy coveralls were stretched over his ample shape. "Yer not welcome here!"

"Oh, come on, Gobber!" Hiccup sighed. "I came to talk...to apologise..."

"Heh! That's rich!" Gobber scoffed. "I only didnae press charges coz yer the son o'my best friend!" Hiccup frowned, talking a few paces closer. He really didn't want to argue with Gobber because he missed his friend, he missed his job and he missed the feeling of belonging to something.

"And you never let me explain anything!" he protested. "Gobber-you were mad at me when I stopped those guys breaking in..."

"Did yer nah see the mess?" Gobber growled.

"I was asleep and it was dark...I was going to clear up when I woke..."

"I didnae give ye permission tae sleep in the shop!" Gobber snapped.

"No...you didn't say no either!" Hiccup pointed up, walking a pace closer. "I asked for help and you were out of your apartment because of the flood...but I had nowhere to go. It was here or outside..."

"Yer could've gone tae the authorities..." Gobber pointed out. Hiccup's brows pulled down in a scowl.

"Yeah, that was going to happen!" he retorted. "I get thrown out by Al and end up in a home? I'd rather freeze!"

"And then yer attack me in revenge!" Gobber snapped as Hiccup backed up a pace, shaking his head.

"Gobber...those guys are dangerous!" he protested. "They ordered me to come with them. They had a knife..."

"Ye could've not come..."

"And the next day, when they found me at school..?" Hiccup asked him shortly, exasperated. "Gobber-that's why I warned you. I had no choice...but I didn't want your shop broken into or burnt down..."

"But ye broke intae the back door! Meh new back door!" Gobber snarled.

"They had a knife!" Hiccup protested, his eyes wide with dismay. "Gobber, I would never hurt you...you know that..."

"Is this person bothering you,sir?" A clear-and familiar-voice had Hiccup groaning as a tall, black-haired and built young man walked forward, his clean coveralls stretched over his muscular shape. Hiccup stared at Eret with incredulity.

"You gave HIM my job?" he scoffed. "When you claimed the shop wasn't making enough to keep me on?" Gobber scowled at him.

"I've had a busy run and needed someone…" he snapped. Hiccup gave him a betrayed look, breathing hard.

"And you didn't have my number? Aw, c'mon! He isn't a quarter of the mechanic I am!"

"Gobber?" Eret asked, his fists tightening.

"He's jest a troublemaker!"

"Gee, thanks!" Hiccup said sarcastically. "I reckoned I rated a bit more than that. Great mechanic, security guard and buddy at the very least!"

"Yer not what I thought ye were!" Gobber growled. "Yer a treacherous little bastard who turned on me..."

"Wrong, wrong and wrong!" Hiccup replied angrily. "Gobber, you're my friend and I'm gutted you'd think I'd hurt you. That I would do anything to harm your business! I think my Dad would be ashamed at what you've done!"

"Dinnae play that card, lad-because it cuts both ways!" Gobber sneered. "Yer Dad would be spinning in his grave at what yer've become. A disgrace ter your Mother, yer family and yerself!"

"Don't. Mention. Mom!" Hiccup ground out through his teeth. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yer a troublemaker and a sarcastic little shit!" Gobber said. "I can see why yer step-dad would throw ye out! Git outta here. I got nothing more tae say ter ye!" Eret walked forward and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"The Boss has spoken!" he said and pulled on the boy's arm. Hiccup struggled.

"Get off of me!" he snarled. "Gobber! You are supposed to be my godfather. My Dad trusted you to help and protect me. He would never give up on me! But you-you've abandoned me-like everyone else!" Then he watched as Gobber turned away as well, lumbering back to the shop as Eret hauled the struggling boy to the entrance.

"Never thought you to be so pathetic, Haddock," Eret sneered as he shoved Hiccup through the front door and onto the snowy street. "Don't worry though. Gobber's managing fine without you!" And he slammed the door behind him, leaving Hiccup glaring at the door.

"Gobber..." he sighed. "Why couldn't you just give me a chance..." He pressed his hands to his face. "You were my friend, the one person I could rely on. Why did you have to let me down when I needed you?"


	46. Covert Friend

**46: Covert Friend**

Astrid found it hard to concentrate on her homework as her mind kept drifting back to Hiccup's words. She couldn't understand why he had become so angry at her for wanting to remain popular. Of course, she could understand the sense in his words but her position in Senior Year depended on her being popular and cool. Surely even Hiccup Haddock could understand that... and then she kicked herself. He understood too well but he had learned that doing things just for popularity which you hated ultimately wasn't worth it.

She sighed and reread the page. Tests were coming up and nothing seemed to stick: she was concentrating too much on Hiccup and not enough on Viking history. So she was relieved when she heard footsteps and saw Hiccup walk swiftly past, his head down and shoulders slumped. She heard his door slam and laid her pen down. She knew from her mother that she had fallen asleep on Hiccup while watching the movie...and Ingrid had told her that her Dad had been furious to find the two snuggled asleep together. Hiccup was on some sort of a final warning from her Dad...which could've explained his temper. But then he had vanished and it was now late afternoon and he was only just back. And he didn't look happy. With a sigh, she got up and walked to his door.

"Go away!" Hiccup called. She ignored him and pushed the door open, peering in. He was curled on his side on the bed, looking away from the door.

"Hiccup?" she asked gently.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" he asked sarcastically, still staring away from her.

"I was worried," she admitted. "You've been out all day...with no lunch..."

"Not hungry," he lied. "Did you want something, Astrid?" She paused.

"You're right!" she said suddenly, feeling self-conscious. "You're right about the movie thing. True friends would respect my choice as well..." There was a pause and he rolled to face her, pushing himself up into a lopsided sitting position. His auburn hair was very messy but his face was twisted in a lopsided smirk and his emerald eyes glittered.

"Did you just say I was right?" he asked her in an amused voice. She blushed.

"I conceded a point," she said tartly. "One tiny small thing..."

"Really? How tiny and small?" He sat up to face her and she sighed.

"Okay...it was a good point," she admitted. "I'm sure my girls wouldn't mind if we saw something different...and if they did...they're not proper friends..."

"And I know not proper friends," he sighed. "I guess everyone who was supposed to be my friend...wasn't..." She caught the edge of his voice and saw the brief misery in his eyes...

"Not everyone..." she found herself saying. He tilted his head and looked at her, still smirking.

"You volunteering?" he asked.

"I was thinking Toothless," she said smugly and then regretted in when she caught the flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, there's still time for him to go off with Stormfly and leave me hanging!" he said bitterly and she cringed inwardly.

"He'd never do that!" she protested.

"How do you know?"

"He's so cute," she told him. "And he really loves you."

"Thought my Mom did as well," he muttered. "No biggie. Can't be worth the effort..."

"And you've got me!" she blurted out. He stared at her and shook his head.

"Really? So you're willing to be seen in daylight with me?" he asked sarcastically. She opened her mouth and gaped. "Just as I thought!" he snarked.

"Hiccup! You know I have a position to maintain..." she protested. He stared at her and shook his head.

"And that is so much more important that being yourself..." he sighed.

"It's okay for you!" she protested. "I mean...you're Hiccup..." And she saw his face harden.

"And I don't count..."

"No! I never said that!"

"You were thinking it!"

"No! But you don't seem to care for all the social order..." she protested, feeling under attack.

"Um...only because I'm a social leper," he reminded her. She sighed and quietly nodded.

"But you still understand," she murmured and he nodded. She was looking flustered and though he was still hurt, he still remembered how she had grabbed his hand and insisted he watch the movie with her. He sighed.

"Okay," he said finally. "I know. Getting you to go to a movie you like is different to actually being seen talking to me. We can be...what, covert friends?"

"I already thought we were," she said, feeling relieved. It had been troubling her that he was staying while he was still just another kid. It all felt better with him actually being an official sort of friend... He smiled and guessed what she was thinking.

"Has your sense of order been restored?" he teased her and she grinned.

"Why, yes it has. Thank you very much!" she told him brightly. He winked.

"Always happy to oblige, Milady," he smirked.

"Sooooo... what're you doing about the tests?" she asked him and the smile instantly fell from his face.

"Failing them," he told her. She planted her fists on her hips.

"Now that just isn't going to happen..." she told him. "Don't you care?"

"Not really," he said tonelessly. "I doubt Al would let me graduate anyway so why bother...?"

"Or you could get back at him by making him have to award you your Diploma," she said, her eyes narrowing. He shrugged.

"Not happening," he shrugged and she walked to the bed, grabbing his hand. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" he protested.

"You, Mister Skinny, are coming with me," she decided. "Even if you don't care, I do...so you can help me revise...and you will learn something as well!"

"Oh Thor. Being a social leper was much easier," he muttered but allowed himself to be pulled along to her room, taking care to sit a non-threatening distance from her as she lobbed a book at him.

"Okay. Viking history," she said, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. He flicked through the book.

"First eight Chiefs of Berk," he began.

"Oh please, challenge me!" she scoffed and he watched her brow furrow slightly as she concentrated. She really was very beautiful and he had to concentrate hard to listen to her words rather than just stare at her. "In order they are..."

oOo

The days slid by, cold and snowy and really Berkian. Hiccup walked to the next stop every day despite his lack of warm coat and boots so he wasn't seen getting on the bus with Astrid and accepted being blanked by her. He was snarky and sarcastic in class, accepting his detentions with calm resignation. Practice for the Football Team and the Cheerleaders moved into the gym so Astrid had to put up with even more flirting by Snotlout and Lilah was furious with her because apparently she had ruined her party. She had cornered Astrid at Monday lunchtime and slammed down at her table.

"You bitch!" Lilah snapped. Astrid looked up from her lunch and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked in exasperation as Ruff and Cami stopped their discussions to focus on the intruder.

"You deliberately told people to steer clear!" Lilah hissed. Astrid smiled.

"Hey, they just asked me if I was going...and as you didn't ask me, I said no..." She gave an innocent look. "If they decide a party without me isn't worth going to, whose fault is that?"

Lilah almost choked. "And what about the team?" she snarled.

"You mean Ruff's brother and his friends? Why shouldn't they come round to spend time with us?" Astrid asked. Then she leaned forward. "I understand your insecurity and your jealousy, Lilah-I really do-but if you had asked me for my help, it would have gone so much better!"

There was silence in the canteen as Lilah slapped her. "I'll get you for this!" she spat and flounced out.

"Bitch!" Cami snapped as Astrid lifted a hand to her stinging cheek. She glanced after Lilah and saw Hiccup staring after her with a calculating look on his face. He turned his head to meet her gaze then gave a slight nod...and then rose and left the canteen. Astrid frowned and then turned back to her friends, who were bitching about Lilah. She sighed: somehow Hiccup was right. Being popular was a pain.

At the end of school, Astrid was going to her locker when she and Heather came across Lilah and Savannah wrestling with Lilah's locker door. Both girls were sweating and muttering. Unusually, Hiccup was lurking, watching the show.

"It...was fine...earlier!" Lilah growled as with a huge tug, she finally managed to hurl the door open...

...and a bucket of fluorescent green goo exploded down and splattered Lilah and Savannah full in the face. Lilah's hair was dripping with the mess and her dress was drenched. She froze for a second, then gave a piercing scream, frantically attempting to wipe the gunk from her beautifully styled hair. Savannah pushed her back, whimpering as well but as she tried to back away, her foot slipped on the puddle of goo and she fell backwards, knocking Savannah over as well. By now, everyone was helpless with laughter at the pair, lying tangled in one another on the ground, drenched in green goo.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" Mr Treacher roared, elbowing through the crowd of laughing students.

"I think Lilah and Savannah have had an accident," Astrid managed in a strangled voice, trying not to laugh.

"Look at my hair!" Lilah wailed. "What is this stuff?"

"It's your fault for pulling the locker too hard!" Savannah shouted.

"Silence!" Alvin growled, leaning forward to help them up. His foot slid on the goo almost on slow motion and as he fell, Astrid could've sworn the whole hall shook. There was a shocked gasp...until a single laugh sounded, triggering everyone to start again. Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw a triumphant expression on his face. And though she knew it was wrong and mean and someone would certainly get into serious trouble, it had been very funny.

Her phone buzzed.

 **DID IT 4 U.**

She looked up to meet Hiccup's smile as he turned to watch Lilah slip over once more.


	47. Be thankful

**47: Be Thankful**

The tests were in full swing, deliberately set to test the students ferociously. Even Astrid, the top-ranked student in the Senior Year, was stressed and struggling. Ruff was contemplating quitting school and signing up for the Loki Mission in Antarctica while Cami's hair looked wilder than ever after every lesson and Heather was in a permanent bad mood. Hiccup kept to himself, generally ignored by the students, picked on by the teachers and menaced by Dagur and his Crew. Even Snotlout, who had very little insight, was worrying his marks may be so appalling he may fail to graduate and lose his Scholarship.

Head buzzing, Astrid headed to the Library, her books on Advanced Calculus and Algebra clutched in her arms and hoping she could get a quiet hour away from the other students. She had to put a good face on, even when she was feeling down and really pessimistic about her results...and Math was next. Mr Mildew had been gloating all week at the severity of the test he had set them. Shaking her head at the man's attitude, she wove her way through the stacks until she reached the furthest corner of the Library, the dusty section for Viking Lore and Mythology...and then almost growled in irritation as she found someone already there.

An auburn head lifted and Hiccup smiled at her. "Looking for the quietest place to hide away?" he asked her with a smirk. She dumped her books on the table and slumped into the old leather chair.

"What're you doing here?" she huffed. He twirled his pencil in his left hand, cocking an eyebrow.

"Getting a break from tests and stressed students," he told her, leaning over his sketch pad and flipping over a new page, then swiftly sketching again.

"Ugh! They just expect me to be so calm and cheerful...but these tests are so hard! I think the teachers want us all to fail!"

"Wouldn't put it past them," he muttered, his hand flying across the sheet of paper.

"And these tests are so important! I mean, if I don't get straight As, Dad won't fund me going to College..." she sighed.

"If I go...and that's a huge if...I'll have to fund myself," Hiccup told her, pausing for a moment. She frowned. "Well, Mum doesn't have any money and it'll be Ragnarok before my step-dad would spend a cent on me!" He turned back to his sketch.

"What would you do if you went?" she asked him. He paused and shaded a corner thoughtfully.

"Engineering," he said. "I mean, my heart says Art but the rest of me-which has a tad of common sense-says do something using my drafting and mechanical skills." She stared at him and nodded.

"You'd be good," she said thoughtfully. "I mean...how did you...Lilah...?" He gave a small smirk.

"Those lockers aren't very secure," he admitted. "And...well, I just had to think what Lilah wouldn't like. Losing her dignity in front of the whole year would do it." She smiled at the memory.

"It was very mean," she told him but her eyes twinkled with approval. "Though nothing she didn't deserve..." He nodded and turned the pad round to show a sketch of Astrid slumped in the chair. She gaped. "You did that just now?" He nodded.

"I find drawing relaxing...and Mildew won't let me pass anyway!" he shrugged. She scooted over to sit by him and peered at the image.

"That's...superb," she murmured.

"Thanks," he said softly. "Got a good subject." He tore it out and handed it to her. "So it doesn't infringe your image rights, Milady," he teased her and she blushed, recalling how stupid she had been.

"Thanks," she murmured and tucked the picture carefully away. Then she sighed. "I just can't get those last equations we learned...and we know Mildew will put them in because we've had almost no work on them."

"Of course," Hiccup admitted. He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Look, they seem complicated but they aren't. You just need to think of them like those abstract quadratics we did at the beginning of the semester." He beckoned her closer and demonstrated and she frowned. Patiently, he explained again and there was a pause before her face brightened.

"I...understand..." she said in surprise. "How is it a teacher can't make me understand how these work but it took you about two minutes?" He gave a small smile.

"Um...you're already good at Math...I only had to point you in the right direction," he said with a small blush...that warmed to beet red as she leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek. She gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Hiccup!" she said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um...you're welcome..." he mumbled...as steps closed. He glanced up and pointed urgently behind the stack on 'Ragnarok'. Astrid grabbed her books and scuttled out of sight as the powerful, bald Librarian, 'Silent' Sven Bagall, loomed over the boy. Hiccup looked up with a smile, his cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

"You've been talking in the Library!" Sven said in his high-pitched voice. Hiccup stared at him and shook his head urgently. "Is there someone else here." He nodded. "Who?

Hiccup pointed at Sven with a grin. The man's face fell into a furious scowl and grabbed Hiccup by the collar, hauling him from his seat and hardly granting him any time to grab his bag and books before he was hauled from the Library. Astrid paused, then peered out from her hiding place. His sketch book had fallen to the floor, along with his favourite pencil and she swiftly stowed them in her bag then headed for Math.

Hiccup arrived fifteen minutes into the test, escorted in by Alvin, hunched and moving gingerly. He was shoved into a seat, handed the test paper and motioned to get on with it. Wincing, he fished out a pen and began on the difficult test, despite his shortened time. Astrid peered up between questions and saw his pen flying over the paper, his head bent over and face scrunched in concentration. She knew he understood the Math but even she was surprised at the determination in his face. When time was called, he had completed the last question-just-and looked up defiantly as his paper was collected. Mildew stared at him.

"Yer know, I don't see why I should mark this as yer came in late," he said, then ripped the paper in half. "Yer score is zero!" Hiccup lurched to his feet.

"That is unfair!" he protested through his teeth. "I was detained by the Principal who knew I had to be in this test. I was allowed to take the test. I completed it, despite having less time. You have to mark it!"

"I do not!" Mildew's face was twisted in a cruel smile. Hiccup walked round and grabbed the torn halves of his paper. He shoved them in Mildew's face.

"Mark it, you miserable old bastard!" he snarled. "Otherwise, what is the point of you?" Mildew gave a triumphant sneer.

"Get out!" he snapped. "Yer outta me class-permanently." Hiccup grabbed his bag and walked from the class, slamming the door. They heard the incoherent scream of rage and frustration through the door. Astrid stared after him and felt her stomach drop. The bell rang and the students filed out...but she paused and picked up the discarded pieces of Hiccup's test. Mildew scowled.

"Sir, I need to request that his paper is marked," she said. He opened his mouth but she was quicker. "Sir, you let him take the test. You didn't refuse him permission to sit the test for arriving late. The student council has to support his right to have his work marked. I'm sorry, Mr Mildew." He scowled at her but accepted the pieces of the test, casting her unfriendly glances. She guessed he knew he had overstepped the bounds of his authority and he nodded.

"He's still expelled from my class," he growled.

"Of course, sir," she said. "But the test will grant him his final mark at least." Mildew scowled at her and then reluctantly nodded. She gave a bright smile and walked out, breathing hard...and then looking around for Hiccup...but there was no sign of him. With a shrug, she headed for the door. There was no practice because of the tests and she was exhausted: she was looking forward to going home and hoped Hiccup wouldn't be late.

In Alvin's Office, Hiccup was sitting stock-still in the chair as Alvin prowled around him. The big man closed his hand fiercely over the boy's skinny shoulder and exerted a ferocious pressure. "Where are stayin', boy?" he growled.

"Somewhere warm," Hiccup replied tightly, grimacing. The pressure was very painful.

"Where?"

"Lemme see...Berk?" Hiccup replied. Alvin increased the pressure and Hiccup gasped.

"Yer really should be thankful I let yer stay in the School!" Alvin growled. "I should've expelled you."

"Why haven't you?" Hiccup grunted in pain. The big man leaned close, his beard tickling Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm not tellin' yer mother I kicked yer out," he sneered. "Yer have ter quit!"

"Never happening!" Hiccup groaned, feeling his arm grow numb. Alvin stared into the pain-filed face and grinned...and then let the boy go.

"It will," he growled. "I may ask Mildew will tek yer back...because I enjoy the pair of yer bein' miserable!"

"You're a cruel man, you know that?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his shoulder. He doubted the ornery old man would reverse his decision. Alvin grinned yellowly.

"In two days, I'll be sitting at home with me wife, eatin' a grand turkey," he growled, "but yer...well, I doesn't care where yer is. Yer not welcome, boy...and if yer turn up, I'll set Screamer on yer. I won't have yer back in the house again, boy-I'm well shot of yer!"

"What about Mom?" Hiccup asked softly.

"She don't wanna see yer," Alvin told him crushingly. "I don't wanna see yer. Be thankful I ain't got family services to tek yer away!"

"We both know why that won't happen, Al," Hiccup said, forcing himself to his feet. "Too many marks on me now for them to ignore. Try to get me locked away and I'll return the favour!" Alvin's fist slammed across his face and he spun as he collapsed to the ground.

"Get up and get out!" Alvin shouted. "And be thankful I'm goin' gently on yer!" Stumbling up, his head spinning, Hiccup cast him a pained look.

"There'n nothing to be thankful for," he replied. "Being thrown out of my home, separated from my mother, treated like dirt at school...yeah, why wouldn't I want to have more of that?" Alvin growled and he backed away, diving for the door before the man could change his mind. It was dark outside and very cold, he had missed the buses and there was a long walk ahead of him.

"What have I got to be thankful for?" he muttered.


	48. Miss You

**48: Miss You**

Thanksgiving dawned, very cold and bright. There had been another fall of snow overnight but the ploughs had been out and the roads were clear. Hiccup rolled over in bed, pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he should be thankful for and really just wanted to sleep.

The door opened and soft steps entered, dropping a mug that smelled of freshly brewed coffee and a plate that smelled of warm buttered toast and scrambled eggs on his bedside chest of drawers. He sighed, flung his arm across his face and rolled back to face Astrid.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" she smiled and he sighed again. What had he got to be thankful for? His Dad dead, his Mom estranged, no home, no friends...

...except Toothless. And sort of Astrid. And he was being housed with her family when they really owed him nothing except kindness...

"Same to you," he said and sat up, running his fingers through his hair and blinking. Astrid was dressed and smiling, looking pleased that he was there. He looked at the breakfast: he had never had breakfast in bed and he grinned. "Did you...?"

"Um...Mom cooked," she admitted. "I'm fine as long as you like it burnt..." She looked embarrassed and he couldn't help himself.

"Soooo...cooking isn't one of your talents either?" he teased her, taking a bite of the eggs. They were amazing. He hummed in pleasure: breakfast was one of those meals he barely got given at home.

"Don't see you cooking either!" she retorted. He shrugged.

"I can...just don't get the chance..." he shrugged. She arched an eyebrow.

"Believe it when I see it!" she smirked. He gave a smile and finished his breakfast. "Come on...get up! Let's do something!" He stared at her: this was an Astrid he hadn't really seen, a girl not burdened by expectations and worries. He could only assumed even Martin Hofferson didn't expect his daughter to work on Thanksgiving... though he guessed that Ingrid Hofferson wouldn't _let_ him expect that.

"Um...what?" he asked her, stretching and feeling his neck crack.

"Lets go for a walk!" she said and he paused, then glanced at the window.

"What...in daylight?" he asked.

"You could always hide in a bush if anyone I know sees me..." she told him wickedly and he groaned.

"Yes, Milady," he sighed, scrambling up. He swiftly showered and changed into his better jeans and a long-sleeved deep red top then padded downstairs...to see the Hoffersons all dressed smartly for the holiday. He instantly felt underdressed but Ingrid swept forward and hugged him. He stiffened.

"We know this isn't how you wanted to spend the holiday but we want you to think of this as your home!" she told him gently. He managed a small smile.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling Martin's unfriendly gaze. "I really am grateful. What-what do you want me to do?" Ingrid paused.

"Have fun," she smiled. He looked self-conscious.

"Really...I gotta do something to earn my keep..." he mumbled.

"If you could lend me a hand preparing the meal?" she asked and Hiccup gave a smile.

"Now that is something I can do," he said, casting Astrid a smug glance.

"Unlike my daughter, who can burn water!" Ingrid teased her. Astrid flushed.

"Mom! I'm not that bad..."

"Prove it...!" Ingrid smiled. Astrid rolled the sleeves of her flowery shirt up.

"Bring it!" she said, her competitive streak coming out. "I can beat him any day..." Hiccup smiled.

"You're on!"

It was the quickest they had ever prepared for the meal as potatoes, squash, corn, greens, cranberries, ham and turkey were all prepared. Astrid had given up early in the game when she realised Hiccup wasn't joking when he told her he was used to cooking: he had prepared the food swiftly and neatly and Ingrid had been very grateful. Then Astrid had dragged Hiccup out in his warmest clothes and insisted they walk the dogs.

It had been weird but kind of nice as they walked along side by side with the dogs. Stormfly was already very attached to Toothless and the skinny black dog was bounding along at the limits of his lead, tongue hanging out and tail wagging wildly. Hiccup had maintained a constant conversation with the dog and Astrid had been in fits of laughter as he talked to the dog like a person.

"You're weird, you know that?" she giggled. He shrugged.

"May have been noted before," he commented dryly. "He kinda likes me talking to him and hey, why not?" She laughed, pulling her scarf tighter. She was in a warm coat with mittens and a hat while Hiccup managed with his woollen scarf and denim jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Well, yeah...but got nothing else to wear so can't do anything about it." She stared at him and took his free hand in hers: even though the mitten she could feel the cold.

"Sorry," she murmured but he smiled.

"Hey, I'm not frozen to death and I'd rather be walking here with you than sitting at home, waiting for Al to get drunk enough to start hitting someone," he admitted matter-of-factly. They were at the park now so he let Toothless off his leash and the dog bounded away, tail wagging wildly. Stormfly whined and was allowed to go and play with her friend. Astrid stared at him and he found himself blushing at the intense scrutiny.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"You know you're an okay guy, right?" she asked him.

"Hmm, I thought my name had been changed to 'Oi! Fishbone!' or 'Pest' to be honest," he told her. She blushed.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered. He gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Look, I understand," he said gently. "You're defined by who you are friends with...and who you hate." She flinched.

"I'm a coward," she sighed. "You know the motto of the Hoffersons is 'Fearless'? But there are things I'm afraid of..."

"Unpopularity?" he suggested, leaning against a bench. She nodded.

"Have you ever done anything you felt so bad about but were scared to own up to?"" she asked. He paused.

"I don't feel bad about Lilah!" he told her defensively but she shook her head.

"What if you said something that ended up landing someone in trouble...and you didn't realise until later what you had done?" she asked. "Especially if you thought you were helping that person?" He watched Toothless bounce into a snowdrift and emerge caked in snow.

"Tricky," he admitted. "I guess being honest is all you can do." Then he whistled. "I'm gonna try seeing Mom. And I gotta do this alone-you understand?" She smiled.

"Don't be too long," she said, her mittened hand brushing against his. "It would be a shame to miss out on the turkey..." He grinned and whistled Toothless through his teeth.

"I'm not missing that, Milady!" he smiled and rubbed the dog free of snow before arriving out in the opposite direction to Astrid's home. "C'mon, Bud. Let's see if we can say Happy Thanksgiving to Mom!"

As they walked out of the east side of the park alone, Dagur and Savage watched the skinny shape...with the thin black dog both recognised from the garage. Dagur turned to Savage.

"So that's why it came!" he growled. "It's Hiccup's frickin' dog!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Savage asked as Dagur gave a very cold smile.

"Nothing," he said menacingly. "I'll tell my brother...and then leave that to Ozzie..."

oOo

Alvin spent the day drinking and was sarcastic and nasty about the meal, never hesitating to put the boot in over how disruptive and unpleasant her son was. Valka coughed quietly as she walked to the bathroom, noting a folded piece of paper pushed through the door.

Checking that Alvin hadn't seen anything, she swiftly scooped it up and hastened to the bathrooms, bolting the door and then, with trembling hands, she unfolded it.

It was a pencil drawing of Valka, her dead husband Stoick and a younger Hiccup, all in a family group. They all looked happy and smiling and Valka felt her vision blur with tears at the sight. She missed her husband. She missed her son.

There was writing and a cell phone number on the bottom of the image, which was clearly the work of her talented and brave son.

 _Miss you, Mom. Hope you are keeping well. If you need me, just call and I'll come, no matter what Al says. Love you always-Hiccup._


	49. On his radar

**49: On His Radar**

It was bitterly cold and walking every day to the next bus stop was a real chore but Hiccup kept his word that he would keep his lodging with the Hoffersons a secret. Thanksgiving had been far better than he had thought, leaving the message for his Mom...which he had watched her pick up...and sharing a meal with Astrid's family. And they had been welcoming and kind and he had eaten himself almost unconscious. It had been the most amazing meal.

But even more interesting, they had given him gifts. He had been thoroughly embarrassed as Astrid had presented him with a beautifully wrapped parcel containing gloves, a woollen hat, a winter coat, a new top, thick jumper and new black jeans. And he had been speechless, wordlessly turning the gloves over in his hands and blinking.

"Are they okay?" Ingrid asked. He stared at them.

"Um...this is too much," he mumbled. "I-I should pay you for them..."

"These are a gift," Martin told him firmly. "And while you stay here, I won't have you freezing to death!" Hiccup swallowed.

"I must owe you something..." he murmured warily. Martin sipped his wine thoughtfully.

"Help out where you can," he said. "That will be more than enough."

School though was worse than ever. The tests had finished and results came through...and while Astrid was relieved that she had scored highly, Hiccup's astonishingly good results were a source of embarrassment and he found himself targeted by Dagur and his crew-as well as the entire Football Team. He was jostled and slammed aside between each class and used to a blizzard of taunts and abuse. Astrid watched with dismay because he had done what she had hoped-put his head down and worked hard...but she had her own issues. Not a lot of people had been impressed that she had stepped up on Hiccup's behalf.

"I mean-what were you thinking?" Heather asked her over lunch. "Using Student Council pull for Hiccup Haddock?"

"Why waste your effort on that pest?" Cami asked him as Ruff, Anna, Olaf and Damien sat down at her table. Lilah was avoiding Astrid, though she and her gang had settled into a role of sending constant bitchy comments at Astrid and her friends.

"You wanted me to just let Mr Mildew rip up a student's test paper because he doesn't like the student?" Astrid asked her pointedly, opening her can and taking a sip.

"Well, it's only Hiccup Haddock..." Ruff grumbled but Astrid sighed and poked at her salad.

"So if Mr Mildew...or another teacher...doesn't like you?" she asked. "Do you want to let teachers destroy your work just because they don't like you? It doesn't matter whether it's me or Hiccup...it has to be fair and they have to treat all the students fairly!"

"I...supposed you're right," Heather conceded reluctantly. "But why did you step in straight away?"

"Because I saw it happening!" she retorted. _And he didn't deserve it._

"Why weren't you the first out of the door anyway?" Ruff asked, munching on a candy bar. "I'd be...and it was a Mildew test..."

"Oooh...do you like him?" Anna asked brightly. Astrid's blue eyes widened. Did she? Sure, he was a good guy and he tended to protect her if there was a problem...and she enjoyed spending time with him...and she couldn't deny her excellent results were down to his help. But did that mean she liked him? She sighed. _Of course she did._ He was funny and sarcastic and he didn't chase her and annoy her...but there was something about his sparkling emerald eyes and messy auburn hair and his lopsided smile.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "I mean-he's Hiccup Haddock and I'm Astrid Hofferson! Are you crazy?"

"Of course not!" Cami snapped, casting Anna a sharp look. The girl's cheeks warmed in embarrassment but Astrid saw the tall, skinny shape with the tousled auburn hair walk past in earshot and saw the faintest flinch at her bold pronouncement. She kicked herself and tried to cast him an apologetic look but he had turned away shoulders hunched as he walked smack into Thuggory. The larger boy immediately threw him back, his foot skidding and slamming him backwards into a table. The audible crack had everyone turning to see Hiccup collapse to the floor, a hand clasped to the back of his head. He curled up, a hand hard on the bump at the point of impact.

"Look out, fishbone!" Thuggory sneered. "Clumsy loser!"

There was a pause.

"And yet you couldn't avoid me...what does that make you, Mister Football Star?" Hiccup snarked. Thuggory grabbed him and cocked a fist...

"ENOUGH!" Mr Grimborn shouted and Thuggory instantly backed down. "Well, well, well-Mister Haddock. Causing trouble again?" Hiccup painfully stared at him.

"Not really...though I could if you want me to," he shot back. "I've got plenty of ideas how I can..."

"SILENCE!" Mr Grimborn snarled, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"If I did, you wouldn't have anything to do, would you?" Hiccup asked him, grimacing as he was dragged out of the lunchroom. Astrid watched him with dismay, realising the indirectly, she was responsible. And every time she saw him picked on, saw him unfairly targeted, she felt her inners twist a little more. How much of a coward was she? She was certain of her friends...but Lilah would leap on any weakness and use it against her...and with Christmas coming, Astrid wanted everything to run smoothly. There were a couple of big matches coming up and she didn't need dissension in the Cheer Team...as there surely would be if Lilah really used trouble. No, no matter how bad she felt, Hiccup would have to remain a secret...for now.

Astrid was pondering what to do when he appeared in Math, much to Mr Mildew's dismay. Of course, he wouldn't have come unless ordered because he loathed Mildew as much as the old man hated him. Wordlessly, the boy took the remaining seat at the front and drew out his book...as Mildew swaggered up and glared down at the boy.

"So yer back, then," he sneered.

"Seems so," Hiccup replied dully.

"I'm gonna mek yer life a living Hel, boy!" Mildew threatened.

"Oh, I shall enjoy working with you on that," Hiccup replied smoothly.

"Yer think yer mark gives yer some special treatment?" Mildew growled.

"It got me back into your class," Hiccup reminded him. "What was it? 99%?"

"Yer lucky yer paper were marked at all," Mildew hissed. "If it were up ter me, yer'd have been kicked out without it bein' marked."

"I bet Alvin told you to mark it, didn't he? He doesn't like me wandering around without a class to go to..."

"It would've been better if yer Daddy had thrashed yer when yer were younger..." Mildew sneered. Hiccup's fists clenched and he began to breathe heavily. "Oh-didn't like that, did yer?"

"You are a vicious old man," Hiccup muttered-loud enough for Astrid and everyone else to hear. Mildew leaned forward.

"What was that? Didn't Daddy teach you manners?" he scoffed.

"He taught me that words are just hot air and shouldn't stop a man doing what he must," Hiccup forced out. His shoulders were rigid, his fists clenched and head down so his emerald eyes inspected the desk.

"That's detention," Mildew said triumphantly.

"Thank you, sir. I was expecting that!" Hiccup ground out. "I mean, it really wouldn't be Math without an opportunity to lose part of my evening..."

"Why do you do this class, boy?" Mildew sneered.

"I just adore your winning personality," Hiccup told him with a lopsided smile. "I mean, what's not to love?"

"You be as smart as yer want, boy!" Mildew sneered. "Yer on me radar now! And the Principal's. So if yer step out of line again, yer gonna regret the day yer was born!"

Hiccup lifted his head, eyes blazing and he almost seemed on the verge of snapping a reply but instead, he just gave a wide smile.

"Why, thank you, sir," he grinned annoyingly. "So glad to be popular. And I relish the chance to make your life as miserable as mine!" Mildew glared at him, snorted and turned away, tripping over Damien's bag. Righting himself, he pulled himself up to his feet and kicked the bag.

"Get outta me way!" he growled. "And yer doing all of chapter forty-one fer yer punishment, 'Iccup! See how smart yer feel after that!" Astrid watched him take a heavy breath and open his book and realised that once more, despite all his efforts, he hadn't earned a chance. He was firmly on every teacher's radar. But seeing Lilah laughing at him made Astrid all the more determined to find a way to be his friend...and get him accepted.


	50. Not To You

**50: Not To You**

Astrid was in a thoroughly bad mood as she left school after practice. It was dark and cold and she couldn't believe what had happened. Even Cami stomping alongside her, cursing casually and vowing painful vengeance wasn't lifting her spirits: in fact, it was causing more of a problem as Astrid saw the shape leaning against the wall on the corner.

"That bitch Savannah!" Cami spat. "I'll slap her so hard her grandkids will feel it!"

"Look, it's no point you getting into trouble by confronting her!" Astrid told her shortly. "All that does is put you in the wrong!"

"But they were laughing and high-fiving!" Cami growled.

"And you and Heather were dragging Ruff back!" Astrid reminded her. "Any of you hitting Savannah makes you as bad as her!"

"Ast-that wasn't an accident!" Cami exploded.

"She said it was and the Coach believed her," Astrid said angrily, seeing Hiccup glance up and see the two girls. He fished his phone from his pocket and his fingers danced over the screen, his head bowed in concentration. Cami scowled as they walked past.

"What's he doing here?" she snapped. Astrid glanced at him and saw his shoulders stiffen for a second. She shook her head.

"No matter," she said quickly as they walked past. "Look, Cami-I appreciate your anger but I don't want this to get any worse. Lilah is targeting me because she's jealous and sore about her party. And maybe I was mean...though she did deserve it. We've just gotta be more careful and make sure we don't get caught like this."

"But she did it on purpose..."

"I know that. You know that. They know that! But getting mad achieves nothing. We gotta be better than them. Remember who we are. D'you think my going up and punching Savannah will make anything better-or give Lilah ammunition to bitch more about me?" Cami scuffed her boots through the slush on the sidewalk and shrugged.

"You know you're right," she grumped. Astrid nodded with a small smile. "You wanna come home and chill?"

"My Dad will be waiting," Astrid sighed. "I got Thanksgiving off but I promised to work hard after. I've got a mountain of homework." The smaller blonde paused for a moment, then gave Astrid a firm hug.

"If you need anything, call me," she said and shook her head as she walked off. "Still say I should've punched her lights out!" Astrid smiled as she watched her vanish round the corner...then paused, glancing back: Hiccup was nowhere to be seen...and she felt a slight tingle of worry. He had insisted on walking her home since he moved in, finally admitting it was because he was worried about Dagur and his gang. She had wondered whether he was putting it on or exaggerating...but she recalled the fear she had felt in Ruff's house and the way the Bad Boys had reacted to Hiccup's 'betrayal'. It wasn't worth risking it. But as she gazed around, there was no sign of the tall shape and she sighed, hefting her bag over her shoulder and turning back towards the road home. She somehow didn't feel as safe without him...

"Wow. Your friends really don't like me, do they?" Hiccup said, vaulting over the wall. She gave a small shriek and backed away, her fists raised. He backed up a pace. "Whoa! Friend...sort of..." he added hastily.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Because your friend didn't want me around," he said lightly, though his expression betrayed his hurt. "I mean...none of them would help me if I was dying in the street, would they?" She stared at him.

"They're not that bad," she said defensively. "They just don't like you because you knocked me over first day of the year and thought it was a laugh." He stared at her.

"That's it?"

"Yup. They didn't like it. Nor did I." She stared fiercely at him and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Um...did I ever apologise?"

"Nope."

"Oh," he murmured. He squared his shoulders. "Okay. Sorry. I mean, it wasn't much fun and I've had a lot worse more or less daily but that doesn't mean you deserve it. I probably do..."

"Actually, I don't think it's ever justified," she pointed out. He shrugged.

"Anyway, sorry," he admitted. "Wasn't fair. But sometimes, you do stupid things to fit in-especially if you don't have anyone else." He sighed. "Now...what was Cami talking about? She seemed mad..." Astrid shook her head.

"It's nothing..." she said looking away but Hiccup's green eyes narrowed and his hand rose, catching her chin and lifting her head, his warm fingers sliding up to very lightly ghost over the bruise on her left cheek, feeling the swelling and seeing her wince.

"Looks more than nothing," he murmured. "Looks like a punch in the face..."

"Elbow, actually, but she said it was an accident," Astrid mumbled.

"Cami doesn't think so. Neither do I," he said softly. "Hmm...that's going to leave you with a nasty bruise...maybe a black eye..." She pulled away from his gentle touch and nodded.

"I checked before I came out," she murmured. "I guess my parents may be mad..."

"Concealer," he said softly. "I'm sure your Mom has some. Mine used to use it after her new husband...well, after he'd been drinking and I wasn't around..." He turned away and she stared. It was a very soft, very personal confession that raised more questions than it answered but that she knew she couldn't ask. She sped up to walk alongside him, glancing up at his thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, searching his face. He gave a small smile.

"That if Lilah and her friends like it rough, I can oblige them," he murmured.

"You're not going to cover them in green goo again?" she asked him, half-amused and half-flattered that he was taking her injury so seriously. He quirked a half-smile.

"You wound me!" he protested. "I never repeat! That insults my prank-creating abilities!" She cast him a small smile, the first since that elbow had planted firmly in her face.

"You know, someone will guess it was you," she warned him. "You could get in trouble."

"Sorry, have you forgotten who you are talking to?" he asked her snarkily. "Hiccup Haddock! I could sit quietly in the library all day and I'd still be the first one blamed for any trouble!"

"Hey, I just don't want you in trouble," she protested, her tone a little irritable. He walked silently for a few yards then sighed.

"Sorry, Astrid," he murmured. "I just don't like you being hurt...um...not in a creepy way, obviously, but more in a your-mother-told-me-to-look-out-for-you way..." She ground to a halt and stared at him, her fair brows dipping under her woolly hat.

"What?" Her tone was freezing and he snapped round to face her, his green eyes wary.

"Um...your Mom may have asked me to keep an eye out for you in payment of staying," he said urgently.

"So you're spying on me?" she roared. He backed up another pace.

"No, no, no, no, no..." he gabbled. "Astrid-NO!"

"What have you told her?" she snapped. A horrible thought struck her. "Does she know about the party?"

"No!" he protested. "Odin-I would never tell her. I promised!"

"And you always keep your word?" she accused him. He took a slow breath and nodded.

"Always," he said firmly. She met the sparkling green gaze with her own accusing one...and saw determination but also hurt in the eyes. "Astrid, I promised I would look out for you. That means I try to stop you getting hurt. It means I care for you. It means...it means if someone gets blamed for paying back Savannah or Lilah, then it's me, not you!" She paused and stared at him, shocked at the quiet admission.

"Are you serious?" she asked. He paused and nodded, unable to meet her eye.

"Look, I owe you my life and the home I have with your family," he admitted in a shamed voice. "I promised my Dad I would look out for Mom...and I did, until Al threw me out. No matter what he did to me, no matter how much I hated him, I stayed...because I had promised. And I let my Dad down when he threw me out because I couldn't protect her any more..." He took a shuddering breath...and then felt a mittened hand grasp his. He started and stared down into her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, gripping tighter. "I-I misjudged you..."

"Nothing new there," he muttered. He tried to pull away but she gripped his hand tighter.

"No," she said urgently, pulling him back. "Look, you're right. You have looked out for me...but I'm eighteen. I mean-why would I want my Mom looking over my shoulder the whole time?"

"I never did that," he protested softly. "I've got some pride left. I don't tell her anything...she just wanted me to protect you, I think..." He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm in trouble now. I know you don't need my protection, Astrid. I know you can't speak to me or acknowledge I exist and I understand that, I really do...but when you're not at school, you're kind and funny and you treat me like a person...and I will always be grateful for that." He turned away, his hand still trapped by her fierce grasp. "I like you," he murmured. "I'm sorry...but I do..."

He tried to pull away but she jerked him back. "You what?' she demanded. He turned back with a lopsided, bitter smile.

"Don't worry-I know it's impossible," he said quietly. "Just...please...treat me like a person out of school. I don't think I could manage if no one treated me like a human being..."

"Hiccup...I kind of like you too," she admitted. "I mean sure, you're skinny and sarcastic and stubborn..."

"Hey...those are my good qualities!" he protested. She gave a small smile.

"But you're also brave and kind and clever and you do protect me..." she told him.

"...and there goes my rep," he sighed, allowing himself to be pulled closer to her and look into her face. He gently raised his hand to her wound and frowned slightly. "I am your friend, Astrid. I know I'm nothing at school. But please believe me when I say I hate seeing you hurt."

"Me too," she admitted.

"Hmm...I'd be worried if you liked seeing you hurt..." he teased her gently. She lightly punched his shoulder. "Owww! Why do I think you need _any_ sort of protection?" he protested.

"Idiot! I meant I hate seeing you hurt!"

"Me too!" he smirked and ducked another swat at him. "Hmm...getting worried over here, to be honest," he added. She smiled and saw him relax.

"It's okay," she sighed. He stroked her face just once, very gently then pulled back, still holding her hand as they turned towards her home.

"No," he told her gently. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, if I get tripped or hit or thrown aside. But if must happen, it should be to me, not to you."


	51. Plan A

**51: Plan A**

Astrid's eye had come up in a lovely bruise that she had managed to conceal with Hiccup's advice. She had been saddened that he knew so much about hiding bruises and wondered absently how many he had been forced to hide. He had been very quiet that evening, musing on what they had discussed and planning something. She had asked him if he could help her with her Math and he had patiently sat down, revising the latest set of equations Mildew had given them. Hiccup, of course, had spent all detention struggling with Math so he was ahead of the game. Astrid smiled that Mildew hadn't considered that all the extra Math he had given the boy had forced him to practice and learn better than anyone in the class. It still didn't make the lessons any more fun.

"Are you going to do anything to Savannah?" she asked Hiccup as she frowned and attempted a problem unsuccessfully. He frowned and circled the area she hadn't worked out correctly.

"I think something must be done," he said thoughtfully.

"Not slime?"

"I reserve my right," he smirked and then burst out laughing. "Only as last resort...because they will guess it's me. I know Mr Treacher is suspicious...especially as he ended up slimed and on his back...but he's got no proof."

"Just...be careful," she advised him. "I meant what I said."

"Me too," he reminded her gently. "Which is why vengeance will be mine! Ours! Sorry...ours!" She punched his shoulder. "Owww! Astrid...I could just let you punch her out...that would finish her off..."

"Not my style," she reminded him. He rubbed his shoulder with a pout.

"Except with me," he grimaced. "I guess I'll be going to Plan A."

"Plan A?"

"For Anarchy..." he grinned. She put her fingers in her ears.

"Lalalalalalalala! Not listening!" she said as he grinned and leaned to call into her ear...as Martin walked by and paused. Hiccup glanced up...and drew back as if shot, a flash of anxiety filling his emerald eyes. He stared at the rug, head down as Martin glared and then continued on his way. Astrid stared at him and then after her father and sighed. She knew her Dad was seriously overprotective but Hiccup's reaction disturbed her: he was only teasing and she had been enjoying having a few minutes of fun during her work. It had lightened the mood and she smiled, then turned back to her work.

Over the next couple of days, school had been awkward. Somehow, word had gotten out that Astrid had been so clumsy she had gotten a black eye during Cheerleading practice and she was fuming at the lie. Her friends had countered the rumour but somehow everyone was pointing at her and laughing and it took every ounce of her strength to control her temper. But she could see Lilah boasting to her Junior Year admirers that she should be Cheer Captain because she was graceful, reliable and far the best in the School.

Hiccup had remained in the shadows, though he watched and used his phone to take pictures of the girls in question...plus one or two others but always ducking away when noticed. Astrid was getting more and more uncomfortable that her friends had such a downer on Hiccup but she had no way of knowing how to tell them that he was her friend...let alone that he lived at her house. But she knew she had to find a way...

Hiccup paused for a long moment as he twirled his pen while he sat at the back of physics class. Mr Mulch, the small round Physics teacher was explaining about fluid and gas mechanics and the boy was bored. He had needed to understand this in detail in repairing engines so he had read up the relevant sections in his texts the previous year...so when he was picked out first-as always happened-he answered the question correctly. Mulch gave a cheery smile.

"Well done, Mister Haddock!" he grinned. "It seems to be a good day for fluid mechanics!"

"It's always a good day for fluid mechanics," Hiccup mumbled, unable to help himself. It was almost Mulch's refrain and the little man gave a brief frown and then nodded.

"Glad you appreciate my humour," he said and turned to the next boy. Once everyone had answered a problem, the class was set a series of problems and Hiccup turned back to his, sighing. He read the first and began to write.

"Psst!"

He looked up...and met Fishlegs's round blue eyes. He groaned.

"What?" he hissed. The husky boy looked offended.

"I'm stuck on three," he hissed.

"Can't you ask Mulch?" Hiccup asked, glancing at the questions and frowning: it seemed straightforward to him.

"You know he just talks and never answers! Why doesn't the equation work?"

"You have to convert the gas to standard temperature and pressure first..."

"Oh Thor. How did I miss that?" Foshlegs said and grinned. "Thanks, Hiccup!"

"Um, you're welcome..." he mumbled and stared. He was even more confused than usual: Fishlegs ignored him with the rest of the Team...except those who actively hunted him. And then there had been the fight where the boy had been trying to beat him up...why had he helped Fishlegs? Then he blinked: it was instinctive reaction. And the boy had been grateful... He sighed. Maybe another ten years and Fish might feel able to talk to Hiccup openly...

As soon as the bell rang, he handed in his book and sped out. He had work to do before he could snatch some lunch...not that he looked forward to the experience. Still, he slipped into History and carefully painted over the chalk with correction fluid then headed for the girl's locker room. Locking the main door, he located the lockers he needed and swiftly opened them. It would only take a few minutes...

He arrived late at lunch when the line was all but gone and he grabbed himself some pizza and fries, walking quietly to a table at the far side of the canteen. He urgently bit into his pizza, reviewing his plan and toying with his fries, stealing a glance at Astrid, who was blanking him as usual. Of course she couldn't be seen talking to him but sometimes, he wanted to shout at her friends that he had as much right to be here as everyone else...though he knew the trouble it would cause. And he wasn't surprised though, when Snotlout and Eret grabbed his tray and tossed it aside. He sighed.

"What now, muscleheads?" he asked wearily. He was hungry and his stomach was growling

"I hear you were seen hanging around the girls' changing rooms," Snotlout sneered.

'Um...if that was true, that would mean you were hanging around the girls' changing rooms as well," he pointed out. Snotlout opened his mouth and he stared wordlessly.

"You shut up!" he growled eventually. Eret grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and grinned.

"Stay away from the Cheerleaders...or we'll make you pay!" he growled. "We know who slimed Lilah!" Hiccup gave a bright smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said amiably.

"We know you're trouble!" he sneered. "I know ALL about you!" Hiccup's eyes darkened.

"Yeah, Gobber can't keep a secret to save his life," he muttered. Eret shoved him backwards.

"Any trouble and you'll be sorry!" he threatened with a final shove. Hiccup stared at his scattered lunch.

"Know what? Permanently am," he sighed.

History was after lunch and everyone filed in well ahead of the final bell-except Hiccup, who sauntered in on the bell, then tripped and sprawled over Savannah's desk. He gave his lopsided grin.

"Hello, gorgeous!" he leered and she pulled a face.

"URGH! I need a shower!" she choked. Mr Grimborn grabbed the back of Hiccup's collar and hauled him back.

"Back to your seat, Mr Haddock...before I feel you would be better visiting Mr Treacher than the glorious Viking era..." he growled, throwing the boy sideways. Unbalanced, Hiccup slammed sideways into a desk and clutched at his bruised side.

"Thank you, sir," he groaned and slid into his seat. Lilah smirked at his discomfort and nodded to Savannah as Mr Grimborn turned to the front of the class and began talking. Everyone listened carefully-even though Viking trade routes were very dull-because he was clearly in a bad mood...but when he turned to make notes on the board...nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. But the chalk wouldn't write.

The students stared at one another in agony. Everyone wanted to laugh but they all know it would be fatal because Mr Grimborn was turning scarlet with rage, his famed controlled facade cracking. Hiccup bit his wrist to stop himself laughing as the man tried another chalk and another...and finally roared in rage, throwing the chalk across the classroom.

"Turn out your bags!" he shouted and the students hastily grabbed their bags and began to empty them out. Hiccup watched very closely...as Savannah let out a piercing scream. A huge spider raced across the desk from her bag and she backed away, eyes wide. The teacher instantly turned on her, about to speak when the correction fluid rolled out as well. He snatched it and glared at the girl. "And what is this?" he growled.

"I've never seen that before!" she protested. Mr Grimborn retrieved a piece of chalk and looked very closely at it, seeing the faint brush marks of correction fluid. He smiled.

"And yet here we are," he said calmly. "I think we need to discuss this after class, Miss Svendsen!" Everyone quietened down and the lesson continued...but Astrid frowned as Hiccup grinned. He stared at her and winked as they rose and left...him for detention and her for practice.

In the locker room, the Cheerleading Team were chattering as they entered, mainly sympathising with Savannah, who had clearly been framed...mainly because everyone agreed she just wasn't smart enough to think of that prank...though it had wasted half the lesson. But as they opened their lockers, an avalanche of pictures fell on them...showing Savannah with a variety of boys in close embraces. Eret, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, Thuggory, Savage, Madguts, Dogsbreath...even Roland, the chunky class loser. Astrid picked up one of Savannah and Dagur and grinned. Cami turned round one of Savannah and Dogsbreath and roared with laughter.

"Such a sweet couple!" she scoffed and Lilah gave a scream, then lunged at her.

"Gimme that!" she screamed. Cami threw it at her with a grin.

"I prefer this one!" she laughed, waving one of Savannah kissing Roland on the cheek.

Then their phones all beeped. Laughing at Lilah trying to collect up the hundreds of pictures, Astrid checked her phone and opened the new notification...Lilah's homepage had pictures of Savannah getting into trouble and all the pictures of Savannah with every boy in the year.

"So stupid she'll do anything I ask and even go out with Roland!" Astrid read aloud, turning her screen round to show the others.

"What did you say?" Savannah shouted from the door. Astrid turned her phone round to display the page. Savannah took it all in and then turned to Lilah. "How could you?" she screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lilah protested, not having seen the notification. Savannah marched up to her, holding Astrid's phone and showed her. Lilah's jaw dropped.

"Come on, Sav-you know I wouldn't..." she protested as Astrid rescued her phone.

"I hit Astrid Hofferson for you and you humiliate me?" Savannah screamed. "You bitch!" And then she lunged at Lilah. The two went down with a crash on a pile of 'Savannah with-' pictures. Ruff was chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' and Heather and Cami were unhelpfully encouraging Savannah to kill Lilah. The rest of the team were all laughing as Coach Thora Bergstrom entered. taking in the scene in a quarter of a second. She lunged forward and dragged the two girls apart.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she bellowed. She was a huge hairy woman with a big nose and massive arms.

"Savannah just admitted to hitting Astrid on purpose on Lilah's instructions before they started fighting!" Heather reported and everyone else nodded. The Coach looked over at her Captain and nodded.

"I misjudged you, Miss Hofferson," she said calmly. "You have my apologies. I should have known that with your balance and accuracy, you would not be the one at fault for Monday's incident." Astrid gave a small smile.

"It's okay," she said graciously as the Coach turned her ire to the two girls in her hands.

"However, I won't have disruptive elements in my team," she announced. loudly. "It's clear you two have your own agenda and when it involves injuring another member of my team for your own silly games, then I won't have it! Lilah, Savannah-you're off the Team! Leave!"

"You can't!" Lilah protested. "I'm far and away the best..."

"Miss Dagmar, you aren't even sixth best on the team!" Coach Bergstrom told her. "And Savannah Svendsen can barely recall the routines anyway! I think we'll be better off without you. Reserves-time to step up!" She glared at the two girls. "Why are you still here?" she asked coldly. "Leave."

Astrid turned away as they left, knowing they would be glaring at her. And though she had nothing to do with the way things turned out, she guessed she knew a boy who did...

oOo

Walking home after practice, she looked at Hiccup quietly for about half a street before being unable to wait any longer.

"Okay-spill!" she demanded. "How the Hel did you do it?" He glanced up at her and a small smirk lifted his mouth.

"Um...you mean how did I ensure Savannah was detained in class before practice, how I doctored pictures from her website with almost every guy in the year, including Roland-who is actually a nice guy when you get to know him, by the way- and how I sneaked them into the locker room to distract everyone and then hacked Lilah's homepage so that Savannah-who isn't very bright-would blow up and let it slip what she had done?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly.

"What can I say? I needed to make her so pissed that she'd say something stupid...and I've always wanted to try the correction fluid gag..."

"You know they'll figure out it was you eventually?" she asked him after they walked silently for another few yards.

"Lilah will be too busy trying to save face in front of her cronies and Savannah will spend the next week realising she doesn't have any friends and then the next month trying to make it up to Lilah!" Hiccup told her smugly.

"But you hacked her homepage," Astrid said in surprise. "Thought you..."

"Just because I couldn't afford a phone doesn't mean I can't use a computer...and Lilah and Savannah aren't bright," he admitted. "Their passwords were pretty basic. I mean...who still uses 'password' as your password?" Astrid stared and started laughing.

"No way!"

"Way!" he chuckled "Savannah used her name-and she spelled it wrongly!"

"Oh my gods..." Astrid giggled and then she sobered up a little.

"That was a lot of trouble to go to just to pay them for elbowing me," she said seriously. He gave a shrug. "Even the twins couldn't have thought of that one!"

"Hey-if you're comparing me to the twins, I'm in trouble," he protested but she grabbed his hand.

"You're a good friend," she murmured. His mouth lifted in a smile and his emerald eyes twinkled.

"You know, I'd just settle for 'friend'," he admitted. She smiled back and then groaned as she remembered what had happened.

"You do realise we're gonna have to work twice as hard to get up to speed for the Visithug match?" she sighed.

"I have complete faith in you," he said gently as she slid her arm through his. "I'm sure you'll be great!" She snuggled against him, smiling at his faith.

"Thanks," she said as they headed home. "My hero."


	52. Spiked

**52: Spiked**

It had been another successful game for the Berk Vikings: a handsome win over the Visithugs Thunder in front of half the town and now the post match celebration was progressing in true Berk fashion with a large bonfire, barbecue and drinks. Music was playing and the players, cheerleaders and supporters were all mingling with good natured banter and lots of showing off.

Hiccup watched guardedly. Alvin was on the prowl, which automatically had him on edge: he knew the Principal wouldn't to anything with so many people around, but the knowledge the man could pop up at any moment put a damper on the event. The fact most of the school still treated him like an outcast meant he wasn't enjoying the celebration that much...but he still cast around to check Astrid was alright. His promise to Ingrid was still fresh in his mind and he took a sip from his fruit punch: non-alcoholic because there all underage. And then he frowned.

She was sitting on a bench by the opposing Quarterback, a huge buff guy called Jason who was laughing and joking with her. And then he frowned: Astrid was giggling, her head drooping and she was leaning towards Jason...who was pretty obviously feeling her up. He took a small step closer, his brows dipping in concern. Astrid's movements were very uncoordinated, her smile almost...drunk. And then he paused and stared accusingly at his punch, taking a small sip and grimacing. Spiked. And Astrid was completely drunk...

He cast around for her friends-and located Cami and Heather not far away, chatting with two other cheerleaders. He cast a small worried look at Astrid, who was leaning towards Jason, giggling as his hand slid up her leg...then marched determinedly over to the girls. Both Heather and Cami, unsurprisingly, scowled and glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't drink the punch," he said shortly. "It's spiked." They stared at him in shock and then accusingly. "And it wasn't me before you ask!"

"Never even considered that," Cami lied. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Look-I can tell-and if you don't believe me, look at Astrid. She's off her head!" Cami frowned and was about to open her mouth but Heather swatted her arm and pointed.

"You sure?" she asked. "She could just be into him..."

"Really really into him," Cami murmured, seeing the girl giggling and resting against him.

"Look, you know her better than I do but that doesn't look like Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said urgently. "And I can tell you now-that guy is into her...and is going to take it further..." They glared at him. "What? I'm a guy. We're all bastards, right?" He threw his paper cup to the floor. "Warn the others not to drink the punch and get the players. I'll stop him doing anything to her." Cami frowned.

"What do you think you're..." she began but Hiccup turned to Heather.

"Look-do you want anything to happen to her?" he asked pointedly. "'Coz it's going to if no one does anything!" And then he turned away and marched towards Astrid. She was giggling and leaning towards Jason, his hands all over her. There were most of the Visithug team nearby and no sign of the Berk team...so Hiccup guessed he was probably on his own.

 _Nothing new there,_ he thought grimly.

In fact, the Quarterback seemed to be on the verge on standing up, suggesting Astrid came with him somewhere more private...and Hiccup realised that the guy knew she was drunk. He was probably in on it, he guessed. And that got him to speed up, his tall shape accelerating forward and grabbing Astrid's arm.

"There you are, Milady," he said pleasantly. "I was wondering where you'd got to. Time to go, I think!" Her dazed blue eyes swung up and she giggled.

"Hiccup!" she giggled. "I'm fine..." He gave a small smile.

"Not quite, Milady," he said gently. "The girls are looking for you..."

"Back off, toothpick!" Jason growled, glaring at him. "Can't you see the lady wants to be with me?" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Not sure she wants to do anything at the moment," he told the bigger boy. "She's very drunk and I think it's time she went home."

"The lady wants to stay!" Jason growled, rising to his feet. Hiccup pulled Astrid towards him, his gentle grasp steadying her.

"Cami and Heather are worried about you," he said gently. "You need to get back, Astrid..."

"But I'm having fun..." she whined.

"Not with him," he said softly. "I don't think you really want this..."

 _Not now. Not this way._

"I think the lady has made her decision!" Jason growled as Hiccup pulled Astrid up and away from him.

"I know her better than you," he said softly. "Was it you spiked the punch or your team-mates?" Jason's big fists bunched and he loomed over Hiccup. _Just his luck: the guy was a couple of inches taller but three times as wide as he was._ Automatically, he pushed Astrid behind him, backing her away a step. She was unsteady on her feet, still giggling and gripping at him.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" she giggled. "My hero!"

"Walk away!" Jason growled. Hiccup shook his head, his green eyes darting to find someone-anyone-who could help. And it looked like he was alone, with only Visithugs surrounding him.

"Can't do that," he said. "I mean, are you so hopeless you have to drug girls to get them to talk to you? I knew Visithugs were lame but this is totally pathetic!"

The punch that crashed into his face had him staggering back, stumbling but he managed to keep on his feet and remain between Jason and Astrid.

"How's that for pathetic?" the Quarterback sneered.

"I've had better," Hiccup managed thickly. "Gods-no wonder you guys were whipped! You punch like a girl!"

The second punch did knock him to the ground and Astrid collapsed behind him, disorientated and mumbling. It was pretty obvious she was out of it and though his head was spinning, he stumbled up, grabbing her and pulling her away from the raging football player.

"Get away from my girl!" Jason snapped.

"Really?" Hiccup managed. "Your girl? If she was yours, she'd be protesting...but as she's stoned by whatever you put in that drink, she can't say anything! Doesn't that ring any alarm bells?"

"She's really into me...and I'm happy to take what consolation I can get..."

"Astrid isn't second prize!" Hiccup snapped, his eyes glittering in anger at the attitude and he threw a punch of his own, the hit snapping Jason's head back and not really not much else. "Oops," he mouthed.

"That...was a mistake!" Jason growled and signalled to his friends. Hiccup staggered back, pushing Astrid away from the quarterback before two players grabbed his arms and he struggled. Jason swaggered up. "And I'll enjoy making you pay for it..."

"Um...kinda broke now...maybe if you come back in the Spring?" Hiccup suggested, watching the man pull back his fist-and he lashed out with his leg, catching the other boy in the midriff. Jason groaned, his eyes crossing and he staggered back, before stumbling up, his face scarlet with rage. The punch that slammed into Hiccup's face had his vision smeared with stars and the second slammed him to the floor. A couple of fierce kicks to his chest were accompanied by audible cracks and suddenly there was horrible pain on breathing. The boot that slammed into his back actually lifted him a couple of feet off the ground. Then someone grabbed a handful of hair and he was dragged up, a fist to the face swiftly dumping him back on the ground. He rolled, staring at the blinking Astrid.

"Go!" he groaned as she frowned, shaking her head: she still seemed disorientated. There was a blur and with relief, he saw Cami, Heather and Ruff grab her and drag her away. But that didn't solve his problem as two of the Visithugs dragged him up again for Jason to continue battering his sagging shape. He sagged, blood dripping from his nose and as his head was dragged up again, he blinked and realised he was on his own...

...and then there were shouts and he saw movement. The grips on his arms vanished and the ground loomed up to meet him. He collapsed and saw legs around him, heard the sounds of shouts and punches...and then hands grabbed him again. He cringed, flinching as he saw movement...until he realised he was being held up by Snotlout and Tuffnut. The Visithugs were backing away, insults being traded between the two teams as Hiccup felt himself pulled back. Cami was screaming abuse and half the junior team were in support of the whole senior team-except Dagur and Savage, who had bailed earlier. Blearily, he lifted his head.

"I was jus' wearing his fists out wi' my face before making my move..." he mumbled. Snotlout peered at the auburn-haired boy, watching his legs buckle and taking his weight.

"Sure," he said.

"Why'd you tackle him alone, man?" Tuffnut asked him pointedly. "It took three of us to bring him down on the field!"

"Boy...wish I'd been paying attention..." Hiccup grumbled. "Wasn't really watching...but would've taken too long for-for Astrid..." Snotlout looked at him.

"I owe you one...for saving my Princess," he said brashly.

"Not y'r Princess," Hiccup mumbled as Alvin stormed up, seeing the two teams squaring up to one another.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he bellowed. Then his gaze fell on Hiccup and his face hardened. "I might've know you would be in the middle of any trouble, boy..." he sneered. There was a pause and the Football Team stared at him in surprise.

"Sir...the punch was spiked..." Heather began and Alvin lunged forward, grabbing Hiccup by the arm.

"You little bastard!" he roared. "How dare you..." The boy cringed, his battered face twisting in a whine of pain.

"I-I didn't Al...but glad you thought of me..." he mumbled weakly.

"I'll expel you for this," he shouted, shaking the boy viciously but Fishlegs shook his head.

"Sir-Hiccup was not to blame," he protested clearly. "Gustav saw the Visithug Running Back Norbert pouring vodka in the fruit punch. A lot of vodka. Hiccup was just the first one to realise and warn us..."

"And he stepped up to get Astrid back before something happened to her," Ruff added, seeing the Principal's face twist in a look of hatred as he inspected the skinny auburn-haired boy. He paused...then shoved the boy back against the Football players and stormed away, going off to harangue the opposing team's coach. Eret stared after him...then at the sagging shape.

"He really doesn't like you," he commented. Hiccup managed the faintest hint of a smile.

"Nah...he loves me really," he mumbled. "Just...can't bring himself to show it..." He tried to take a step and his legs completely collapsed. "Wow...why's the world spinning?" he groaned, blinking blearily. Snotlout sighed and dragged him to his feet.

"Where can we take you?" he asked with a sigh. The mood had kind of gone and the knowledge the other team had been trying to get their Cheerleaders drunk had put them all on edge. Hiccup winced.

"Um..."

"My home," Astrid slurred, blinking drunkenly. "My Mom knows his...she'll get him home..." Heather stared at her suspiciously but Astrid just burst into laughter and hung onto her helplessly as Hiccup almost had to be dragged to Snotlout's SUV. The boy sighed.

"I don't suppose you wanna stay with me, Princess?" he offered and almost melted under the ferocious glare the other girls gave him. Astrid just giggled.

"Oh Snotface," she laughed with drunken tactlessness. "You know I can't stand you! I've got my hero right here..." And she pointed shakily at Hiccup...then passed out. Snotlout half-dragged the beaten boy back to his car and sighed, seeing his eyes flutter closed as well.

"Some hero."


	53. Secret Revealed

**53: Secret Revealed**

He was curled in his bed, head buried in the pillow when the drapes were thrown open as the Hoffersons tended to do to wake up Astrid. He burrowed further down, his eyes screwed shut and head pounding, wishing they would leave him alone for once. But the heavy steps got closer and he wearily raised his aching head, various parts of him beginning to ache as he moved.

"We need to talk," Martin Hofferson said.

He tensed. Astrid's father had never really wanted him here and had only tolerated Hiccup because of the determined championing of his wife and daughter. Wincing, he shoved himself to a very hesitant sitting position, his hair wild and sticking out in all directions and his face bruised and battered. He yawned and stretched, his back crackling and then he whimpered in pain as he pulled on his cracked ribs. Grimacing, he pressed a hand to his battered chest and raised his pained green eyes.

"Whatever you want, sir," he groaned. Martin stared at him.

"You've been fighting," he accused Hiccup and the boy winced.

"Um...not much fighting," he admitted. "More like being held and punched. Um. A lot."

"And my daughter comes back drunken and vomiting," he accused the boy. Hiccup grimaced.

"Not-not my doing," he groaned. "The punch was spiked...the other team...they were trying to get off with Astrid and the other Cheerleaders...I tried to stop the guy who was talking to drunken Astrid..."

"Drunken Astrid?" Martin asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah...like normal Astrid but gigglier and not able to walk in a straight line," Hiccup explained thickly. "Also less good at running away when asked to. Might've got away without all of this if she could've run..."

"You're trying to tell me you were trying to help my daughter?" Martin accused him and Hiccup lifted his head, his green gaze filled with hurt.

"Is-is that so hard to believe?" he asked softly, his voice suddenly husky. "I mean...she literally saved my life when I was freezing to death. She gave me somewhere to stay and...and friendship...even if she has to pretend she doesn't know me or despises me at school..." He swallowed. "And your wife asked me to look out for Astrid...to make sure she didn't get hurt...in payment for staying. So-so I-I did..." Martin stared at the boy, whose eyes were furiously inspecting the quilt.

"But you weren't her friend, were you?" he challenged the boy. "You were a troublemaker, a boy whose grades are shocking and disciplinary record is worse." Shoulders hunched, Hiccup looked up despondently. Here it was...he could hear the axe swishing before it fell and the magical sense of security he had garnered here was about to be taken from him...when he had done everything asked of him. His grades had even improved...

"Yes, sir," he sighed painfully. "I know you wouldn't believe the reasons why I am how I am. I just never get a break..." Martin stood in front of him...and then stuck his hand out. Hiccup stared at him and gaped. "Sir?" he murmured as the man's hand closed around his..

"I misjudged you," Martin said briskly. "I thought you were going to harm my daughter...but instead...you protected her..." Hiccup felt the hand shake his and he winced, cushioning his cracked ribs.

"Um...I promised," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. Martin gave the boy a smile.

"So tell me what happened," he said more understandingly and perched on the edge of the bed...

oOo

Astrid awoke with a thundering headache and a throat like sandpaper. She could hear her mother walk around like a herd of elephants and whined in pain. Ingrid pulled the curtains back and Astrid blinked owlishly, the room still spinning slightly.

"Morning, Astrid!" her mother said cheerfully and she groaned.

"Mom..." she moaned, pressing her eyes closed against the harsh light. "What...what happened?" Ingrid frowned at her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can't you remember?" she asked calmly. There was a pause and Astrid swiped her face with her hand, frowning.

 _Could she?_ She forced her mind back through the fog and recalled...the celebration after the game, laughing and joking with the girls...and the opposing quarterback, who chivalrously got her a couple of glasses of fruit punch. She recalled demonstrating the full Viking routine to him and getting hot and sweaty...and downing both cups straight away. He got her another two cups of fruit punch and she recalled feeling a bit muzzy after she drank them. But he had been funny and interesting and very very...touchy...

Her brow furrowed. He had been pawing her very personally...but she had thought it was hilarious. Why had she thought that? Usually she would have punched him...and then she remembered someone coming and fetching her, being gently pulled to her feet... He had been kind and calm and had tried to get her away...his green eyes kind and concerned and...

 _Hiccup? Her rescuer had been...Hiccup?_

Then she had fallen down and she remembered being pulled away by the girls and...not a lot more...

"I think something happened at the post-game celebration," she mumbled. "I...the other team's quarterback was a bit...handsy...and I think Hiccup sort of rescued me...but I can't remember much more..."

"Your punch was spiked and you were very drunk, Astrid," her mother told her and the girl groaned. Now her parents would NEVER let her out to anything. "But Hiccup did come to your aid. I think he got hurt helping you..."

Seeing the bowed shape, held up by two of the larger players, the big quarterback pounding his fists into the skinny shape,, his face no longer handsome but ugly with rage...

"Jason..." Astrid murmured, wincing. "He...was really mad..."

"You were both dropped off here...at least you remembered to bring him back here," Ingrid smiled as the doorbell rang. Astrid frowned. "Your friends were really worried...I'll be surprised if that isn't them now..." She got up and went downstairs to let them in as Astrid ran her hands through her hair and groaned, pulling it out of the braid and then rebraiding it rapidly as she heard steps race up the stairs and her friends burst into he bedroom.

"AST!" Cami shrieked.

"Shhh!" Heather hushed her, seeing the girl wince.

"Why?" asked Ruff, equally loudly.

"Head exploding here," Astrid complained.

"Hung over!" Cami grinned, high-fiving Ruff.

"Gods, why does everyone think getting drunk is such fun?" Astrid complained. "This is NOT fun!"

"Drinking's fun...afterwards, not so much," Ruff commented with an evil grin. "And you were totes wasted!" Astrid scowled at her.

"How?"

"Punch was spiked by the other team..." Heather explained. "Fishlegs spoke to Gustav who saw their Running Back do it..."

 _"Here-you look thirsty...drink this...it'll make you feel better..."_

"He knew!" Astrid scowled. "That two-faced rancid-breathed son of a half-troll..." Then she paused. "How...did I get away...?" she murmured. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember anything?" Heather asked.

"Like who your rescuer was?" Cami asked slyly.

"Your 'hero'?" Ruff teased her. Astrid rubbed her head.

"Er...no?" she lied hopefully. "Snotlout? Eret?"

"As if! Those guys were chatting up their Cheerleaders! No...you were saved by...Hiccup Haddock!" Heather told her in astonishment. "Weird, huh?"

"Um...yeah?" Astrid said, flicking her gaze up to see her Mom at the door. Ingrid rolled her eyes and turned away, shaking her head. She understood popularity but had always reminded her daughter: Hoffersons fear nothing.

Except unpopularity...

"Honestly, he told us the punch was spiked and then he raced over to drag you away from their Quarterback...because you looked like you were about to go off and...well, you know..."

"No, I don't!" Astrid said irritably. "How come you guys didn't notice?" Cami shrugged.

"Their Linebacker was pretty hot," she admitted. "He gave us drinks but we were giggling so much we never got round to drinking them..."

"And Ruff and Cami threw theirs at each other," Heather said cheerfully.

"So Hiccup saved me?" Astrid asked.

"The Visithugs were really mad," Ruff admitted. "I shouted for Tuff and the guys when we grabbed you...but they were really giving him a kicking..."

Astrid chewed her lip in embarrassment, swiping her bangs off her face. Her cheeks felt hot.

"Are you blushing?" Heather asked her.

"Not."

"Are too! You look like a tomato!" Ruff grinned. "Don't you remember? You called him your hero!"

 _Oh gods..._

"Did not!"

"And you told Snotlout you couldn't stand him..." Heather added, smirking.

 _Oh, she would never hear the end of that..._

"That shouldn't be a surprise..." Astrid mumbled. "Been saying that since Freshman year..."

"But I think he sort of believed you this time..." Heather added.

 _Oh gods..._

"But he drove us all back here anyway," Cami added. "You said your Mom would get Hiccup home...and once you were in, Snot took us home as well." Astrid stared at her hands and sighed.

"Um...there's something about that you oughttta know..." she mumbled. "He um kind of stayed here..." Heather stared at her.

"What?"

"Your Mom let Hiccup Haddock stay the night?"

"And he didn't wreck the place?"

"C'mon, Ruff-hardly likely to when he was all but out of it after that beating..." Cami muttered.

"Sorry-we are talking about Hiccup Haddock," Ruff reminded her. "He can cause trouble just by being somewhere!"

"Um well about that..." Astrid mumbled and then sighed, lifting her head and swallowing. This was it: moment of truth. How good were her friends?

"He lives here."

They stared at her...and then they all burst out laughing.

"Good one, Ast!" Cami giggled. "C'mon!"

"You can't expect us to believe that?" Ruff scoffed. "The class pest here? At your home?"

"Your Mom and Dad would never allow it!" Heather reminded her. "Joking!"

" _Not_ joking!" Astrid snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Joking!" Heather insisted with a grin. "You'd have told us before now..."

"Yeah-we're your besties, remember?" Ruff winked.

And then a figure limped by on the way to the bathroom: tall and skinny with wild auburn hair, his battered face downcast and a hand resting lightly against his bruised chest. The girls stared up in shock: he was barefoot, his loose training pants scruffy and frayed, faded T-shirt hanging from his body: he had clearly slept here in his own clothes. Hiccup looked up as sudden silence met his appearance as he passed Astrid's room. His green eyes widened in shock and he managed a very self-conscious smile to the four girls staring at him, three with jaws hanging slack in utter shock.

"Hi," he mumbled and waved before limping on by.

And every eye turned to Astrid. Heather leaned closer.

"Okay," she said. "Spill!"


	54. Spill

**54: Spill.**

Astrid faced Heather and winced, her head pounding but she had known this moment was coming. Heather was frowning, Cami was scowling and Ruff was grinning lazily, twirling her braids and inspecting the hung over girl.

"Astrid, Astrid-I'd never had thought you had it in you, young lady!" she teased. Astrid gave a huge groan.

"Ruff!" she sighed.

"No, it's awesome," the female twin grinned. "I mean, Miss Goody Two-Shoes has a boy-the Class Pest, no less-as her lodger! Who'd have thought it?"

"You have a boy living with you too!" Cami pointed out. Ruff instantly pulled a face.

"Yeah...my girly brother hardly counts!" she protested, pulling a face. "And he's been living with me since before I was born!"

"So when you go to College, you'll be moving away from him?" Ruff pulled a face.

"No, that would be weird!" she said instantly as the girls all smiled. No matter how much Ruff complained about her brother, the truth was they were inseparable and would do anything for each other. Ruff without Tuff was unthinkable. "But you don't have that excuse, Miss Class President..."

"Fine!" Astrid huffed, sitting cross-legged, flicking her braid over her left shoulder and chewing her lip in thought. "But girls, this is NOT gossip, okay? This is private."

"Ooh, you like him!" Came jumped in.

"I'm serious," Astrid said sternly. "This isn't a laughing matter." Heather nodded, seeing the determination in Astrid's eyes.

"What's up?" she asked. "Why is he here?"

"Because...he asked me," Astrid said lamely. The girls looked at her-and began laughing.

"What is so funny?" Astrid asked icily.

"Come on, Ast! You can't expect us to believe you would just help Hiccup Haddock out!" Heather said incredulously. "I mean, you hate him! We all do!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...about that..." she said in an embarrassed voice, swiping her bangs from over her left eye. "I...er...just said what you expected me to say..." The laughing stopped and they stared at her in shock. "Look. Hiccup isn't such a bad guy and he...well, he's helped me out more than once. When he called in desperate trouble, I couldn't turn him down."

"When did this happen?" Cami asked.

"You know Ruff's party?" Astrid asked, lowering her voice. They nodded...and she sighed. "You know I was attacked?" There was a pause and they all looked shocked.

"We thought Dogsbreath had just hit on you..." Heather murmured.

"It was more than that," Astrid said in a low voice. "He attacked me...and he would have...but Hiccup rescued me..."

Three jaws dropped and they stared at her in shock.

"He got me out of there and walked me safely home," she admitted quietly.

"Really?" Heather asked in shock. Astrid nodded.

"Look, he's just a boy," she sighed. "And under his sarcastic exterior, he's actually an okay guy. He's decent and he has his own problems." She paused and looked up...to meet a pair of emerald eyes at the doorway. Hiccup leaned against the doorframe.

"Want me to explain?" Hiccup asked wearily, a hand still resting against his battered ribs. She nodded gratefully and he limped in, self-consciously settling on the desk and meeting the astonished gazes of the girls. "Look, Astrid was-and is-very kind to me." Heather scowled, not sure why he was here.

"Are you blackmailing her?" she asked.

"Why is that _always_ the question?" he sighed. "No!"

"Then why are you here?" Cami asked. He sighed.

"I was thrown out of my home and I was going to freeze to death," he admitted in a quiet voice. They stared at him and every eye was disbelieving. Astrid huffed.

"The Monday after the party, he was cornered by his friends because he helped me," she explained. "He was supposed to be helping me with my Art...but he didn't show. I went looking for him...and found he had been badly beaten by his friends for rescuing me." The girls stared at her. "I told him he could call me if he needed to. I offered him a place to stay then but he said he was okay...but something happened. On the Tuesday, late, he called me. He...sounded broken and I told him to come over. He was freezing, he had a nasty cough and he had no one else to turn to."

"Boy, sounding really needy here," Hiccup grumbled.

"That was weeks and weeks ago!" Ruff accused Astrid. "And you never said a word...?"

"You kept agreeing with us when we commented about him!" Heather said with a frown. Astrid sighed.

"Would you have believed me if I had said 'leave him alone, he's a good guy'?"

"Of course not because everyone knows..." Cami argued.

"Exactly," Astrid says. "Everyone knows. But really, no one does."

"But he's always in trouble," Ruff pointed out.

"Not because I actually do anything," Hiccup murmured.

"Except the odd smart remark," Astrid reminded him and he managed a slight smile.

"Yeah...but I'm so good at those..."

"In your dreams," Astrid shot back. "But in class, the teachers always single him out. He's the first to be made to stand up and attempt the work or do the test."

"That can't be right..." Heather murmured and forced her mind back...realising that he was in fact always the first student to be called on, usually sneered at, humiliated and then left as the other students were treated...more fairly...

"Yeah, the teachers all really love me," he murmured.

"But despite that, your grades have really picked up..." Astrid pointed out. There was a pause and the boy gave a small smile.

"I think that may be down to you," he admitted. She smiled back.

"Aren't your family worried?" Heather asked him, knowing how concerned her own parents would be if she went missing or moved out. The change was obvious as his shoulders sagged and his eyes slammed down to the floor. All the life left his face.

"I was thrown out by my step-dad for being a trouble-maker," he said quietly. "And I tried...Odin, I couldn't have tried much more...but there was no way I could just 'get along' with him. He drank, he hit my Mom a couple of times, he used to beat me..." He paused and ashamedly turned his skinny arm over, revealing a handful of circular burn marks. "He used to enjoy putting out his cigars on me if I hadn't done all my chores on time." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "But I would have stayed...no matter how badly he treated me, I would have stayed for Mom...but she backed him. He finally turned her against me and when he threw me out, I went to see her...and she told me to go away. I tried ringing and she wouldn't take my calls. I-I...I didn't know what to do...and even the one person, the one friend I could always go to turned me away..."

There was silence.

"Your Mom cut you off...?" Ruff said softly. "Harsh." Hiccup nodded quietly.

"Your Dad? Couldn't you go stay with him?" Cami asked. The boy stiffened.

"Died five years ago in a plane crash," he muttered and they all looked shocked. He pressed his hands against his battered chest then sighed.

"I used to work in a garage but when I stayed there, I fought off some guys trying to break in and Gobber was really mad at the mess I made...so...well, we argued and I quit and then I had nowhere. The guys wanted me to help them break into there and kill the dog that had bitten the robbers-Dagur's brother and his gang."

"Dog?"

"Toothless. My best bud," Hiccup admitted. "I-I had to go along with the crew...because they had already kicked the crap out of me and I had no clue what else to do. I-I warned Gobber and begged him to get the police or something...because the guys wanted to break in, kill Toothless and burn the place down. Dagur's brother is a crazed sonova bitch and he had a knife...so I had no choice but to break in for them...and then the cops arrived. Of course, they got away and I got caught...and, lucky me, I ended up taken home."

"Wasn't your Mom worried?" Astrid asked. Hiccup had never told her this. He gave a small, wan smile.

"Al-my step-dad-did all the talking," he explained wearily. "She didn't say anything...she wouldn't even hug me when I was brought home! The cops bought the story about my being a trouble-maker and left me at home. Then he sent Mom upstairs...and took me out to the yard..." He paused and his hands tightened into fists.

"Hiccup...it's okay," Astrid said quietly but he shook his head.

"He gave me a pasting, Astrid," he said in a rough voice. "I'd been thrown out of my home once, I had been forced to help break into my friend's business and I was given no chance to explain, nothing. He beat me up and my Mom watched from the upstairs window...and then she turned away. After that...I couldn't find anywhere to sleep...and I called Astrid because she was my last hope..."

"Look, I was a coward," Astrid admitted. "I chose popularity over...well, being decent. Hiccup walks to the next stop so he doesn't get on the bus with me. We don't speak at school. He tutors me because that was asked by Miss Sylvester. And he waits round the corner from the school to walk me home. His friends have turned on him because he chose me over Dogsbreath."

The girls stared and Hiccup blushed. "Yeah...they decided that being one of the crew should mean I should've let Dogsbreath rape Astrid at the party,"

"So you're not hanging with them now?" Heather checked. His green gaze flicked up to inspect he black-haired girl.

"Ask your brother," he told her directly. "Ask him why I'm not one of the crew. He'll tell you it was because I refused to corner Astrid and do what Dog wouldn't. I don't know what your brother has against her but he's dangerous and crazy."

"I can't believe..." she began.

"Now who's being naive?" he shot back, showing the small scar under the right corner of his mouth. "Your older brother gave me this and threatened me with a knife to get me to break into Gobber's. Dagur came into the school while suspended so he could help them beat me a pulp for stopping Dogsbreath rape Astrid! Your brother is the problem...and I am on his list of enemies now."

"That's just...fantasy!" Cami protested, seeing Heather look distraught. "I know Dagur is a wild guy but he would never..."

"Fine!" Hiccup snapped, sliding to his feet and wincing. "Believe what you want. But I'm the only one here who's been beaten up by him. More than once...even though the guy is supposed to be my friend! I spend more time with him than any of you-so what the hell do you all know? Even Heather won't believe he's bad-but you'll all happily believe whatever you want about me! But I'm telling you he is crazy and dangerous and he will do something terrible if you don't take care!" Astrid stared up at him and frowned.

"But wouldn't the staff stop him?" she asked. "I mean...the teachers, the Principal...wouldn't they want him stopped...?"

"They don't care!" Hiccup shouted, turning away. "None of them care!"

"No, you're not right," Astrid said firmly. "They have a duty of care to us and if..."

"Duty of care?" Hiccup scoffed. "What duty of care? If they had any _duty of care_ , they would ask why I turn up at school beaten up. Why I turned up at school dirty and in the same clothes. They would ask if there were problems at home that needed sorting. But they wouldn't do that because they already know..."

"But Mr Treacher would..."

"Astrid," Hiccup said, turning back to her with hatred in his eyes. "Alvin Treacher is my step-father."


	55. Strange Relations

**55: Strange Relations**

"Alvin Treacher is my step-father."

Hiccup's words were loud in the sudden silence as Astrid, Cami, Heather and Ruff stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open in utter shock.

"No way..." Ruff breathed. "I mean, that is just insane..." Hiccup arched an eyebrow.

"And again, you don't believe me!" he snapped. "I mean, why would I lie about that? Why in Odin's name would I want to own up to having anything to do with that bastard? But it's true...I wish to Odin it wasn't...but it is..."

"You mean the guy who beat you, who burnt you with his cigars, who threw you out...is the Principal...?" Heather gasped. Hiccup nodded.

"Um, yeah, thank you for summing it up!" he said sarcastically, turning away.

"Hiccup-is that why you weren't suspended for attacking Mister Mildew?" Astrid asked. Hiccup paused, then nodded his head.

"Al hates suspending me because I'm not under his thumb...I'm home with Mom...or I was..." he mumbled. "So he only had to suspend me when he thought I had got most of the Football Team suspended. But when he found out that it was down to Dagur and Snotlout...I was told to come back to school..." He sighed heavily.

"So you rolled on them?" Cami asked sharply. Hiccup turned round with a snap, then hissed in pain.

"Never happened!" he snapped. "Gods, why does everyone say that? I would never help Al!"

"But he's your step-dad...you must've let something slip..." Ruff insisted. Hiccup face-palmed.

"Between being hit in the face and locked in my room...no," he murmured defeatedly. "Look...believe what you want...but your Mom knows the truth. She's been to see my Mom." Astrid stared at him then blinked.

"Is that why she's so nice to you?" she asked suspiciously. He suddenly looked defensive.

"Actually, I think she's a nice person," he admitted wearily. "She saw my Mom and heard her say I was...well, a trouble maker and worthless. And I guessed she was throwing me out...but she came as I was packing and stopped me. She-she gave me a chance..." Astrid saw him blink and turn away and suddenly, she felt ashamed. Wincing, her head pounding, she got up and walked to him, taking his hand.

"And that's why you promised to watch out for me?" she realised. He nodded wordlessly. "It's okay, Hiccup. We believe you..." His mouth quirked into a sardonic smile.

"Well, that's a weight off my mind," he muttered. "Whoo me!"

"Okay...so we believe you...so what's he like?" Cami asked cynically. Hiccup sighed.

"Um, you know at school?" he asked. She nodded. "Um...exactly like that...well, to me," he admitted. "Except there was no home time and no restrictions on what he could do..." Her eyes widened and she nudged Ruff, who was inspecting Hiccup very carefully, her eyes drifting to Astrid. The girl was looking green. Hiccup quietly got up and helped her back to the bed. "You okay?" he murmured.

"No," she said and her eyes widened. She then slapped her hand over her mouth and raced from the room. They heard the sounds of throwing up and Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, feeling the others' eyes watching him suspiciously.

"Um..I can leave if you want so you can talk about me," he mumbled. They looked at him and he limped to the door. "Um...yeah...well...okay..." And he left slowly, heading back to his room. The girls shared a look.

"What do you think?" Cami asked bluntly. She was bright and insightful but tended to be hot-headed. Heather stared after Hiccup and frowned.

"I'm still not convinced," she murmured. "I really can't believe Dagur..."

"Heather, you know I love you, right?" Ruff said. The black-haired girl nodded. "Then I have to say-you're the only Gods-damned one who doesn't! Everyone else knows Dagur is dangerous, unpredictable and crazy. And we've all seen him and his crew turn on Hiccup. Not that I care one way or the other but on the first day of the year, he was laughing and joking with the crew...and now they go out of their way to give him a hard time and target him!"

"There must be some good reason..."

"Heather...you can't make Dagur the hero out of this," Cami told her gently. "I know he's your brother but Astrid says Hiccup rescued her from Ruff's party...and she was very clear what had happened there...and we all saw him last night. He's got his flaws-millions of them-but I don't think he's as bad as we believed..."

"And Dagur is?" Heather asked sharply.

"Probably worse," Astrid mumbled, walking slowly in and laying down on the bed. "He broke his suspension to come in and beat up Hiccup after the party. I _saw_ him." She closed her eyes. "Look, I've been feeling bad for weeks at having to bad-mouth Hiccup to you guys. At least I can be honest now..."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Cami asked and Astrid sighed.

"I guess...I was scared what you would say...what everyone would say..." she admitted. "I mean, you guys are my best friends and you barely believed me! How would someone like Lilah...or Savannah react?"

"Obviously you'd be humiliated in front of the year to start with and..." Ruff began and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Precisely..." she admitted. She sat up slowly and reached for her friend. "Heather? Are you okay?" The girl raised her grey eyes and sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's a lot to take in. I mean, you have completely swallowed Hiccup's story..."

"Which I've witnessed with my own eyes," Astrid reminded her.

"So you believe him?" Heather asked softly. Astrid nodded. "But I know my brother." Astrid took her hand gently.

"Sometimes people aren't who you think they are," she murmured. "Hiccup certainly wasn't..." Heather nodded but she had already decided: she needed to talk to her brother.

oOo

It was that afternoon when she went round to see their father in an unfashionable part of town. Odin Street wasn't a great address and the house, though neat from the outside, was a little grubby and in need to a tidy up. But their father-Oswald, a burly and amiable man with the same carrot-red hair as his sons-welcomed his only daughter with a broad grin and showed her in. He was brewing coffee as Dagur stomped downstairs. His pale green eyes widened as he saw the visitor.

"Sis!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" Dagur's mother had died shortly after he was born but Oswald had married Heathers mother when he was only three months old: Heather had been born eight months later. And though they had separated, they remained friends. Heather stared at him.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said as Oswald wandered out to the garage. He knew his two younger children liked to discuss things privately and he respected their privacy. Dagur helped himself to coffee, scratched his chin and sat down opposite her.

"Fire away," he said. She paused and considered her words.

"If someone was targeting me, you would step in and kick his ass, wouldn't you?" she asked him.

"Without a moment's thought!" he said strongly. "You're family! And family sticks together!"

"Then why are you after Astrid?" she asked him sharply. He stared at her, his expression suddenly cold and remote.

"She's not family," he said, "and she needs taking down..."

"She's my best friend!" Heather shouted at him. "How-how could you?" He gave a twisted smile.

"I never tried anything..." he began.

"Dogsbreath did!" she snapped as his eyes narrowed and brows dipped in anger.

"She told you that?" he scoffed. "She's just overreacting, the hysterical little..."

"Hiccup Haddock saw it as well," she snapped. He stilled and glared at her: she felt a shiver run down her spine because the look was cold as midwinter Berk and twice as deadly. Ruff and Cami's words came back and for the first time, she believed them.

"Why do you believe him?" he growled.

"Because your friend attacked mine," she snarled back. "I believe her...so I have to believe him! Look, whatever you have against Astrid-STOP IT!" He leapt to his feet.

"You don't tell me what to do!" he shouted. "No one does!"

"Except Ozzie!" she sneered. "You're his lap-dog!"

"Don't push me," Dagur threatened and Heather rose to her feet to glare at him as well.

"Or I'll push back," she said softly. "I _know_ , Dagur. And if you don't want people to find out...you'll take Astrid off your radar. Call your friends off her. Tell them she is out of bounds and not to be harmed." He glared at her.

"You're asking a lot," he hissed.

"I've protected you for years, brother," she reminded him. "Don't make me regret that...because I won't let her be hurt." Dagur's meaty fists tightened, the knuckles growing white. He glared at her for a long moment.

"Deal," he conceded finally. "But Hiccup is still fair game." Heather stared at him...and nodded.

"Leave Astrid alone," she insisted firmly. He nodded.

"Where did you see Hiccup anyway?" he asked curiously. She rolled her eyes, not fooled at all...but he was her brother and she still trusted him...

"He was round at Astrid's," she admitted. "He stays there sometimes when his step-dad throws him out..." The girls had all promised not to give away that he lived at the Hoffersons' or that he was Astrid's friend. Dagur grinned.

"You know he's a liar, right?" he reminded her and she nodded.

"But Astrid trusts him," she sighed.

"He'll betray her...just like he betrayed me and the boys," he warned her darkly. She shrugged and got up to go speak to their Dad...but he stared after her with a triumphant look in his eyes. "So now I know where to find you, Hiccup...and that damned dog of yours..."


	56. Misjudged

**56: Misjudged**

Astrid's hangover lasted until the afternoon, long after her friends had left her to sleep it off. Ingrid had been sympathetic because talking to her friends had confirmed that Astrid had been an innocent party in the whole affair...while Hiccup had ended up as her knight in shining armour. When he had limped downstairs, still supporting his painful ribs, both Astrid's parents had thanked him warmly and made sure he had a good breakfast and some decent painkillers to help him after his ordeals.

Blushing, he had mumbled that it had been nothing and had swiftly gone out to see Toothless, who had been overjoyed to see his friend. The skinny black dog had bounced and raced around and Stormfly had been almost as bad...so the boy had taken them both out for a walk, wrapped up warm and gritting his teeth as they pulled on the leads. He was very bruised and sore but both needed a good walk and Astrid was out of the picture. So he walked them carefully to the park, wincing as Stormfly pulled and jerked on his broken ribs before they got to the park. There, he let them off the leash and allowed them to race and play for a while as he watched them and caught his breath.

In a way, he was relieved because at least Astrid's friends knew and she wouldn't feel so bad about bitching about him at school. He hated it-but it was making Astrid uncomfortable and he hoped that would stop. He sighed and scuffed his boot in the snow: he wasn't naive enough to imagine they would give him the time of day any more than they had on Friday. And then he glanced up and saw Savage and Dagur walking towards the playground. He ducked down...and then his head snapped round as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What are you doing down there?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup overbalanced and ended sitting in the snow, staring up at the husky boy. He sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Avoiding Dagur and Savage," he admitted. Fishlegs frowned.

"Why?"

"They don't like me," Hiccup admitted. "And after last night, not really up to dealing with them..."

"Well, they're heading this way now..." the bigger boy told him and Hiccup groaned.

"Thank you, Thor," he sighed. "Like my life wasn't complicated enough..."

"Fish-man...what are you..." Savage called and then he paused, his mean eyes narrowing as he saw the sprawled shape. "Ah-hah! You've found us a little fun..." Hiccup scrambled to his feet, backing away.

"C'mon, guys!" he protested. "I'm just sitting here in the public park...I have every right to be here..."

"Not if we say you don't!" Dagur threatened him. "Now where's your damned dog?" Hiccup blinked.

"Dog? Dog? I don't have a..." he began as barks grew closer and Toothless and Stormfly raced up and began bouncing around him. "Okay, I may have a dog I'm walking...or two..." he rambled. "Not that it is actually any business of yours..." Dagur immediately lurched forward...but both dogs growled, teeth bared and backs arched in protection of the battered auburn-haired boy. Savage backed up a couple of steps.

"Er...Dagur...this isn't the best idea..." he suggested as the other boy scowled.

"Call them off!" he protested as the dogs advanced. Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe you should I don't know... GO AWAY..." he said firmly. Toothless growled louder and advanced. "Now?" Hiccup said and they backed away, then turned and ran. Toothless barked but didn't leave his master's side. Hiccup grabbed his collar and scratched his head affectionately as Stormfly zoomed around...then returned to him.

"They're both yours?" Fishlegs asked curiously. Hiccup gave a wry smile.

"Um...no..." he murmured. "Toothless is mine..." He gestured to the elegant Berkhound. "Stormfly is Astrid's dog..."

"Astrid's?" Fishlegs gaped in shock. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah...I...um...don't live far from her and I sorta saw how wasted she was so I offered to take Stormfly for a walk..." he admitted, deftly clipping the leash to her collar again.

"She's beautiful," Fishlegs commented and offered the dog his hand to sniff.

"Just like her owner," Hiccup added softly. Then Fishlegs whistled and a squat brown dog waddled up, tongue hanging out of the wide mouth.

"This is Meatlug, my British Bulldog," he said proudly, dropping to a crouch and fussing the dog happily. "Who's a beautiful girl then? Yes you are. Yes you _are_!" Hiccup couldn't help smiling at the husky boy's enthusiasm and obvious love for his dog.

"She's very cute," he said as Fishlegs scratched the dog's jowls happily. The bigger boy grinned and looked up at Hiccup.

"Shall we walk them together?" he asked hopefully. "Most people don't like Meatlug...I mean, she's not very fast but she is really friendly..."

"Hey, I'm easy," Hiccup said amiably. "I mean, Toothless is hardly a pedigree either..." Fishlegs got up and Meatlug scurried ahead, pulling on her lead.

"By the way, what you did for Astrid was very brave," the bigger boy said. Hiccup glanced at him and looked self-conscious.

"Anyone would've done it," he said quickly.

"No-most people wouldn't," Fishlegs mused. "It was brave and very thoughtful, to risk being hurt for someone who really doesn't like you. You're a lot smarter than you let on. I think you're misjudged a lot." Hiccup shrugged.

"Thanks...I think..." he mumbled. Fishlegs offered his hand.

"Friends?" he suggested and Hiccup stared at the hand in silent shock. Then he nodded and clasped the hand gratefully.

"Friends," he agreed.

oOo

When Astrid woke, it was after lunch and her head was feeling a lot better. She swiftly showered and dressed, then went downstairs to find her mother cooking jam. She paused at the kitchen door, then walked in and gave an aimless stir. Ingrid glanced up and smiled.

"Head any better?" she asked. Astrid smiled and poured herself a glass of juice.

"Loads, thanks," she mumbled. "Mom-do people actually enjoy this?" Ingrid smiled as she adjusted the temperature and gave another stir.

"Drinking, yes usually. Hangover-not so much," she admitted. "And you were very drunk, my dear. You were very lucky that someone was looking out for you." Astrid blushed, shaking out a bowl of breakfast cereal.

"Um...he does that a lot," she admitted. Ingrid sat down and stared at the girl.

"You know, I heard your friends, Astrid," she said thoughtfully. "You haven't been treating him well, have you?" She sighed and took a mouthful of cereal then chewed furiously.

"It's so hard," she admitted. "I mean...he's a total loser. Everyone hates him. And saying he was my friend would mean all those people would start being hateful to me as well..." Ingrid's eyes cooled.

"Of course, you have to do what you feel is right," Ingrid sighed, "but he has lost his home, his mother and he's clearly been treated very badly. But he protected you when you needed it. Surely that must be worth treating him like a human being?" Astrid sighed.

"It should be easier now the girls know," she mumbled.

"But if they said something cruel about Hiccup in school, you would just agree, wouldn't you?" her mother guessed. Astrid nodded.

"I need to stay popular," she reminded her mother. "I am Class President. People look to me. And..."

"And none of that matters if you would treat someone you know badly for the sake of being liked by people you despise," Ingrid told her. Astrid dropped her spoon.

"I don't..."

"Lilah? Savannah?" Ingrid asked pointedly.

"Well, they're pretty bitchy..." Astrid admitted. Ingrid sighed.

"Obviously, you must live your own life...but maybe you should consider this," her mother said thoughtfully. "We gave Hiccup a home here at your request. He has helped you with your revision, he walks to a different bus stop to conceal your kindness and spare your popularity, he takes the abuse you and your friends give him without a word, he has rescued you from that situation on Friday...when he was clearly badly hurt in the process. And he's even taken your dog for a walk because you were hung over. So what have you, Astrid, yourself actually done for him in return?"


	57. Something in return

**57: Something in return**

Ingrid's words rolled around Astrid's head for the whole weekend and she realised uncomfortably that her Mom was right. And though she reasoned that giving Hiccup a home was pretty generous, she had to admit that her parents had done that...and Hiccup had given up a lot to make sure Astrid wasn't really impacted in any way. She recalled how he left ten minutes before she did so he could make it to the next stop from her house, how he accepted being generally bad-mouthed and sneered at by the girls and had still continued to tutor her...and walk her home.

She smiled. In fact, the best part of the day was the quiet time when she could walk away from school, drop the act and meet Hiccup round the corner, walking alongside him and telling him about her day. And he had been calm, philosophical and sometimes very insightful when he had spoken. He was someone whose opinion she valued...just not enough to actually acknowledge he existed outside of the home. And then she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. That sounded horrible.

 _It was horrible. And she was too much of a coward to change it._

But she did owe Hiccup...for getting her away from the fight, for landing him in trouble with everyone when she told Mr Treacher who had started the fight, for the party, for walking her home that night, for tutoring her, for saving her on Friday, for punishing Lilah and Savannah...

She worked steadily through her homework on Sunday, making sure Hiccup was okay because he had been badly beaten and he had been quiet and reserved. Something had altered and she wondered if the girls had said anything to upset him. But she knew he deserved better...and as she recalled his words, a plan began to form. There was something that she could do for him-and she could put it into action tomorrow.

oOo

Monday was cold and snowy, the wind icy and damp. Being Berk, everyone just got on with things, wrapped up warm and carried on with life as usual. Hiccup wrapped up warm and left before Astrid raced down for breakfast, walking slowly along the icy sidewalk. Astrid had been quiet all weekend and he wondered if she was embarrassed that her secret had gotten out. He hoped that wouldn't mean she would want him to leave...because she had heard the girls talk and knew that she was afraid for her popularity. He hunched his shoulders as he walked: it was a bitter morning and even his new coat wasn't keeping the cold out. But he quietly stood at the bus to and got on when the bus arrived, walking past Astrid to take a vacant seat at the back. He sighed. It was going to be another long week.

He was subject to more mutters and curious glances than he was comfortable with...but Dagur, Savage and Thuggory were as welcoming as ever and Hiccup was slammed aside, hissing as he hit the door of his locker.

"I hear you missed a chance to get Astrid laid!" Dagur hissed.

"What's it to you, Dag?" Hiccup snapped, his emerald eyes glittering. "You want Visithugs laughing at Berk? Coz I don't!" Dagur slammed him back again.

"What's so great about Berk?" he sneered and shoved the skinny boy back again, before sauntering away. Hiccup grimaced...and then found a hand offered the help him up. He glanced up...to see Tuffnut standing by him.

"You okay, man?" he asked and Hiccup grimaced.

"Just peachy," he said sarcastically but accepted the hand and allowed himself to be hauled up. "Thanks." Tuff gave him a thoughtful look.

"No sweat," he shrugged and wandered back to his locker. Hiccup stared after him and then headed for his first class. He needed to speak to Miss Sylvester-because he had an idea how to give Astrid something in return for her kindness. So he found the teacher preparing the lesson and he approached her hesitantly. What he was about to say was so outrageous and insane he couldn't see it working...but it was the only way-definitely the only way-to give Astrid what she needed. The teacher looked up and her eyes crinkled in a smile.

"You look very serious...and rumour has it you're a school hero?" she said gently. He blushed and shrugged.

"Um...I only did what needed to be done," he said self-consciously. "But...I came to see you about Astrid..." Miss Sylvester smiled.

"I am impressed," she commented. "Your tutoring has definitely improved her performance. She has moved from a solid C grade to a definite B." He sighed.

"She needs an A," he admitted. She inspected him and frowned, seeing the concern in his green eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, I have to agree with your earlier assessment-that she does need to learn that she can't be good at everything!" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um...I have learned since then why she needs the A," he said and stared at the floor for a moment. "Please-this is confidential?" He met her kind eyes and she nodded.

"Of course," she said. Taking a breath, he explained the pressure she was under and also what she had done for him. The teacher's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"You were homeless?" she gasped. He nodded.

"Astrid and her family took me in and have given me a home ever since," he said in an ashamed voice. "And I understand why she needs her grades. Without them, she won't be supported in going to college...and she deserves to."

"But she isn't good enough to get an A," Miss Sylvester pointed out gently and he nodded.

"I know," he said and took a deep breath. "But...um...I have a plan..." She raised an eyebrow. "Um...I hate to suggest this...but maybe...a Project?" Miss Sylvester frowned.

"You know I really don't like the concept...it's such a cliche..." she reminded him and he nodded. He sighed.

"But I want to give Astrid a chance of an A...and the only way I could do that is if we do a project...with her and me...and I can manage to get us a good enough mark to bring her up to an A..." Miss Sylvester inspected him closely and walked to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You really want this, don't you?" she asked him and he nodded. "But what can she contribute?" He lifted his emerald eyes and gave a small smile.

"If you make it a project with research and interpretive elements as well as artistic..." he said. "Say...looking at a famous work of art, its history and importance and reimagining it in that context..." She stared at him and started laughing.

"Worthy of an Art teacher...or tutor!" she smiled. "You have been thinking about this!"

"She's done so much for me...and I really wanted to give her something in return," he admitted to her. "Please..." She patted his shoulder again and looked up as the door opened. The bell had rung while they were talking.

"I'll consider it, Hiccup," she said gently. "Now take your place. I'll let class know by the end of the lesson..."

oOo

Cheer Practice was cancelled that afternoon so Astrid texted Hiccup to let him know she was walking into town after school. Despite being in detention, he had texted back that if she let him know, he'd meet her on the way to walk her home. She smiled: she knew he was worried about Dagur's threats against her but she was with her friends as they walked into town, heading for a specific location she had checked and double-checked. Finally, they found it, tucked away in a side road. Heather stared up at the sign.

"The Forge," she read. "Are they for real?"

"This is the place he told me he used to work...run by a family friend who believes he's a bad guy," Astrid told her firmly, adjusting her woolly hat slightly.

"It's a car repair place!" Cami frowned. "Um...why would we actually want to go in here?"

"Fine. I'll go in and you can all wait outside!" Astrid snapped and pulled the door open, stalking in. She heard footsteps behind her and the other three walked in rapidly.

"We never said we weren't coming!" Ruff protested. "And it's cold outside..." So they all huddled round the small and not-very-efficient panel heater while Astrid walked a little further into the workshop.

"Hello?" she called and saw movement. She stopped and her eyes widened as a very solid and bulky man eased his ample frame up from the floor, his left hand replaced by a hook and his right lower leg also a prosthetic. His grimy coveralls strained over his ample middle and his bald head was concealed under a grimy cap, a long braided blonde moustache completing his appearance.

"Canna help yer, lass?" he asked, his thick Scottish brogue unfamiliar. She nodded.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson and I've come here because I have a problem," she said without hesitation. "I need to speak to you about Hiccup Haddock."


	58. I need to talk about Hiccup Haddock

**58: I need to speak to you about Hiccup Haddock**

"I need to speak to you about Hiccup Haddock!"

The big mechanic's face creased into a scowl at the name, his body tending. The mood noticeably altered.

"Got nothing to say!" he snapped.

"Excuse me, Mr Belcher-you are Mr Gobber Belcher?-but I have!" Astrid said firmly. The mechanic gave a sneer.

"Yer don't know what yer talkin' about!" he growled. Astrid folded her arms pointedly.

"Or maybe you don't?" she suggested. "Because from what I heard, you never let him explain, you didn't give him any sort of a chance and despite being his oldest friend...'the one person I thought I could always rely on'...you sent him away." Gobber turned to face her, his expression cold.

"And he told you he helped some hoodlums break inter meh garage?" he snapped.

"And he told you he'd been thrown from his home with nothing but what he stood in? That he had no food? That he'd had the crap kicked out if him for rescuing me from some slime-basket at the party two days earlier? That one of the 'hoodlums' had a knife and threatened him?" Astrid's voice was sharp.

"He slept here without me permission and made a right mess!" Gobber growled.

"Really? So the guys breaking in and ransacking the place and stealing your stuff would've been better?" she shot back. Gobber lurched forward to stand in her face.

"He broke in for them...!" he snarled.

"Excuse me-but neither of my brothers would take no for an answer and both of them wouldn't have held back if he'd refused!" Heather reluctantly admitted. Astrid stared at her in shock.

"And you do know that when you let him go with the police, they took him back to his Mom and step-dad?" Astrid checked. There was curt nod. "And that after the police left him, he was dragged out back, beaten up and thrown out into the night?"

"Val would ne'er allow that..." Gobber grumbled.

"Hiccup's Mom watched and turned away," Astrid said quietly. "She won't see him or return his calls. He's living with me now because I was the last person he had left to call. Otherwise, he would've frozen!" Gobber shook his head.

"He could always call family services..," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I can see Hiccup asking for that at eleven o'clock at night when the police would just contact his home and his step-dad would say he ran away," Astrid said quietly. "They'd take him back to his supposedly caring parents and Gods know what would happen to him." She sighed.

"That's his choice!" Gobber growled.

"You know, no one knew his Dad had died," Astrid sighed. "No one realised he was so unhappy. He was treated like crap got years...and he ended up with the worst crowd in school! But even they turned on him when he wouldn't harm someone just for fun!"

Gobber suddenly fell silent and looked ashamed. "That sounds like Hiccup...he always was stubborn but he had a good heart..."

"So why did you reject him? He had almost no one..."

"That was his doing! He knew I didnae want him in my garage..."

"Then why didn't you offer him somewhere else...?"

"Meh apartment were flooded..." Gobber snapped. "I had ta look out fer myself! I had nowhere ter go..."

"And you felt nothing for him? You knew how hard his life was! I thought you were his Uncle or godfather or..."

"Godfather. His Dad was meh best friend from first day in Elementary School!"

"Mr Belcher..."

"Gobber," the big man corrected her, scratching his ear with his hook. "Everyone calls me Gobber."

"...Gobber," Astrid continued with a smile, "Hiccup isn't a bad guy. Sure, he's sarcastic and says what he thinks...but he helps round the house, he walks me back from school because he wants me to get home safely and he looks out for me!"

"Aye...well, his Dad would've been ashamed if his son had let a lady walk home alone in the dark," Gobber mumbled. "He was very strict about makin' sure his son was brought up wi' manners..."

"But he's sarcastic and rude and causes trouble wherever he goes!" Cami protested. Gobber gave a wry smile.

"That's Hiccup," he shrugged. "The lad was always a sarky wee twig! But he was ne'er so angry or careless until they had tae live wi' Alvin bloody Treacher! That swine has been beating that boy fer years..."

"So why did you abandon him when he needed you?" Astrid asked directly. "He was literally freezing and starving when he came round to my house. He does everything to protect me...he stopped me being taken advantage of even though he knew it would get him in trouble. He helps me with my homework and revision, he..."

"He's sweet on yer!" Gobber said sagely with an inappropriate wink. Astrid blushed.

"This isn't about me...why did you just toss him aside?" she demanded. "You know, losing his Mom and losing you really broke him? And my Mom has tried but his Mom now thinks he's worthless. Don't tell me you don't care about him either?"

Gobber looked embarrassed that this beautiful and determined young woman had come into his garage and roundly told him off. And it had been easy in his own fog of annoyance to forget that the boy had been his godson for so long. But he had been mad when he watched the boy break into his garage, reckoning it was ingratitude and primarily revenge...and he felt ashamed for his dead friend that his only son could turn out so bad...so he hadn't even listened to the boy's desperate pleas for forgiveness...

And he _had_ stopped them breaking in.

"How is that mutt of his...Toothless?" he asked. Astrid smiled.

"You know Toothless?" she asked. Gobber nodded, scratching his ample belly.

"He used tae stay here...since that Alvin would ha' set his dog on him," he admitted.

"Toothless is great," Astrid smiled. "My dog Stormfly loves having him around for company. And he's no trouble...like his owner..." Gobber backed up a pace and looked harried as the girls all stared between him and Astrid. Few people could out-argue Astrid Hofferson when she was determined...

"Okay! I get the message!" he protested. "But what canna do?"

"Say you believe him?" Astrid suggested.

"Talk to him?" Ruff added.

"Treat him like a real person?" Cami added. Astrid sighed and took a deep breath.

"Give him his job back," she said. Jerking his head up, Gobber stared at her.

"Yer joking? I already got a replacement..." he grumbled. Astrid glared at him.

"Give him a crumb of self-worth!" she snapped. "He's a good mechanic, I understand. And he valued the fact that he worked..." Cami scowled at her.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

"He mentioned it in Art," she admitted.

"You like him too!" Ruff surmised.

"Do not! He's just a nice guy!"

"Do too," Heather smirked. "You're blushing!"

"Yer the girl from Art? The one who tried ter get him thrown out at the start if the year?" Gobber asked in shock. Astrid blushed more fiercely.

"Um...yeah...but then I got to know him and...um...found he was worth far more than I realised," she mumbled. Gobber inspected her and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Hiccup has given you a second chance...and now yer here asking fer the same fer him. I'll speak tae him, lass! Can't promise anything because he may want naught tae do wi' me..."

Astrid smiled. "Somehow, I think he will," she smiled as her phone buzzed. It was Hiccup.

DETENTION OVER. U OK? FINISHED?

She tapped in a reply. Her phone buzzed.

"He's on his way."


	59. Worth it

**59: Worth It**

There was a tense wait as the girls settled and hung around until Hiccup arrived. Gobber had brewed them all some really dreadful coffee which they had politely tried to drink but Ruff had made some choking noises and she and Cami had started a coffee fight. Astrid had been shown the back of the shop, where the lockers were and she gazed at the cold and grubby space where her friend had been forced to sleep. Gobber saw her face.

"Yer does care fer the lad," he said and she nodded.

"He's not like anyone I know..." she admitted. "He's just...kind and thoughtful and smart and brave and..."

"Yer know, it takes a good friend tae come and argue fer him like yer've done!" Gobber told her.

She glanced away, embarrassed.

"I'm not a good friend," she mumbled. "I'm a horrible selfish person and I don't treat him how he deserves..." The big mechanic grinned.

"Meks two of us," he admitted as Astrid's phone buzzed. She peered at the screen.

I'M OUTSIDE. U READY?

She sighed and texted him back. NEARLY. COME INSIDE.

I'M GOOD was the stubborn reply. She glared at her phone and huffed.

"He's refusing to come in," she explained heading for the front of the shop. Gobber looked suddenly shifty.

"Lass-I can't blame him," he muttered. "Last time he were here, ah had him thrown out!" Astrid stared at him in shock.

"And you couldn't mention that earlier?" she snapped, speeding up towards the front door. "Come with me!" she called him as she walked out onto the icy street. The sun had set and the wind was like an icy slap in the face as she spun around and saw the tall shape standing hunched on the corner of the street. "Hiccup!" she called and he turned, his emerald eyes wary as he saw her...and the bulky shape behind her.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her shortly, his face falling into a scowl. His bruises looked worse in the streetlights and she paused a few feet shy of him.

"I came to help," she told him and he stared at her in shock.

"How?" he asked directly. "Poking into my life? Finding out how my own godfather disowned me for being...well a traitor? Not what he thought I was? A criminal? Take your pick!" His tone had turned hard and bitter, his eyes glittering with anger.

"Cool yer jets, laddie! The lass here is tryin' ter speak up on her behalf!" Gobber said, limping out onto the street and folding his arms. Hiccup glared at him.

"And why do I need her to do that?" he spat. "Because I'm so Gods-damned pathetic? Because I have no one else who cares for me? Because everyone I loved or should rely on has let me down? My Dad died. My Mom married an utter slime who wanted her but not me-and eventually got her to cast me aside. My godfather rejected me when I desperately needed him. Why do I want or need any of you?"

"Hiccup?" Astrid said softly, shocked at his sudden anger. He glared at her, backing up a pace.

"I don't need your help, Astrid!" he snarled. "I don't need him. I don't need any of them...Please...just leave me alone..."

And though she was hurt and angry at his tone, there was a voice in her mind telling her not to respond, to push through the red haze and see what wasn't obvious. That Hiccup wasn't a bad guy...and this wasn't aggression but defence. He had been hurt by pretty much everyone who should've had his back...and facing this was tearing open a still-raw wound.

"Laddie...yer don't mean that," Gobber said. "Yer father would be ashamed of how yer've spoken to this wee lass who has come here to persuade me how much I've wronged yer..."

"He's be more ashamed at you!" Hiccup shouted. "His best friend, who promised to always look out for me, to always be there for me...I heard you promise him when I was seven, Gobber! But then, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did because everyone else had already left me..."

"Aye, I'm a fool," Gobber told him gruffly. "Too angry at seeing Bertha, Yvonne and Sadie, mah best tools all banged up and scattered that I forgot yer saved the rest o'me business! That yer had called me desperate because he had thrown yer out. That yer warned me...because yer said he would burn the Forge down..."

"He wanted to kill Toothless as well!" Hiccup said angrily. "I-I tried to warn you...but all I got was...being handed over to the cops. And no one believed me..." He turned away bitterly. "Why should I trust you again, Gobber? I really don't want to have anyone to betray me again..."

"Laddie, yer father wouldnae ha' given up so easily..."

"EASILY?" Hiccup shouted, storming forward to glare into Gobber's big face. "Gobber-I have no family, no proper friends, I live with Astrid through the kindness of her heart but she won't even talk to me outside the house, my so-called friends seem Hell-bent on making my life utterly miserable...I sometimes wonder if it would be better all round if I just walked into the road or lay down in the park at night and let the cold take me to join Dad. And the only-the ONLY thing that stops me is Toothless...because he wouldn't understand where I went and why I had abandoned him...even though I know Astrid would look after him..."

Astrid's mouth fell open and she stared at the boy in utter horror, his eyes wild and the defiant look on his face suddenly switching to a broken one. Gobber wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'm here," he said gruffly as Hiccup remained still for a long moment, burying his face in Gobber's shoulder. Silent sobs shook him. "Yer Dad wouldnae wanna see yer like that, Hiccup," he added, awkwardly trying to pat the boy's back gently with his flesh hand.

"Can't want anything because he's dead," Hiccup mumbled, sniffing. Astrid hesitantly walked forward and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You deserve so much more. You're worth it, Hiccup. Never believe otherwise..."

"You used to call me worthless..." he muttered, palming his face.

"Not for a long time, since I realised there is more to you than meets the eye. I'm sorry," she murmured and backed away as he lifted his head, his cheeks wet and eyes shining. He stared into Gobber's face.

"I think she's worth keeping," the mechanic mumbled. Hiccup wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yeah...like I need relationship advice from an utter meathead!" he grumbled. Gobber smiled and gently patted Hiccup's bruised cheek.

"There's meh best mechanic," he said cheerily. "Sarcastic little sod! I'm sorry, lad. I should've trusted yer. I-I..." He paused and fumbled for the words. Hiccup sighed, seeing the apology in his face and feeling the weight of anger and desolation ease from his chest a little. He had missed Gobber, missed the sarcasm and camaraderie and the link to his lost father...but he wasn't about to let him off scot-free.

"You're forgiven...if you promise NEVER to doubt me again," he said firmly. "I am your friend and I would never let anyone damage your business. Ever." Gobber looked ashamed.

"Um...I dinnae s'pose yer'd be willin' ter come back?" he asked urgently. "That lad in yer place, Eric...he's handsome and confident but he's got as much mechanical ability in his whole body as yer have in yer little finger!" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Can't keep up with the orders?"

"Always at Football practice or something," Gobber grumbled.

"Are you saying I'm a total loser?" Hiccup asked him dryly.

"Yer don't need ter kick a ball ter be a good mechanic...but yer do need ter be here!" Gobber told him frankly. "Will yer come back?

Hiccup made a show of considering it, though his face gave his answer away.

"Yeah," he said as if reluctantly...and then he hugged the big mechanic. "Missed you, Gobber." Gobber hugged him back.

"Missed yer too, laddie," he admitted. "And I think ah have yer last wages as well..." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a few folded dollar bills. Hiccup stared then took them with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said roughly. Then he looked up at Astrid, who was standing quietly a few paces back, watching him thoughtfully. "Um...I think I owe you an apology, Astrid," he said self-consciously. "I...um...I owe you so much for this...I can never repay you..." His voice was rough with emotion and she smiled, then walked forward and punched him in the arm. "Owww!" he yelped, clutching the point of impact. "I-I guess I deserved that..."

"That's for being stubborn and idiotic!" she told him sternly. He gave a small smile in acknowledgement, then leaned forward and pecked a very gentle, very brief kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured, then blushed. She smiled, then turned to her friends, who were hanging out the door, watching the show on the snowy sidewalk.

"Show's over, girls!" she told them firmly. "Time to go home!"

"He kissed you!" Ruff announced. "That's it..."

"Remember what we discussed?" Heather asked her.

"But..."

"We're Ast's friends...so we keep this quiet as long as she wants," Cami reminded her. Astrid stared at them.

"You...I...what?" she managed dumbly.

"You like him...and he likes you," Cami said simply.

"So we respect your wishes," Heather said with a grin. "But it may take us a bit longer to explain that to Ruff so...see you in the morning...!" And they steered the female twin away, still trying to stop her protesting. Astrid stared after them, shaking her head. Gobber stamped his feet-real and prosthetic and grinned.

"So yer coming tomorrow?" he asked. Hiccup stared at Astrid.

"I walk her home each day," he said. "Saturday?"

"Yer on!" Gobber grinned and walked back into the Forge. Then Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes and looked worried.

"Um...I guess you're going to ask me to leave now I have somewhere to go," he said softly. "Especially after I shouted at you..." She gave a small smile.

"Are you kidding? Gobber's a lunatic! I wouldn't want you to have to live with him!" she said. "I did this to try to repay some of what you've done for me! Hiccup, you've been my knight in shining armour so many times and I-I want you to stay. Please stay..." He blinked and his emerald eyes widened in surprise at the sincerity in her voice.

"Um...wow..." he murmured. "Um...okay...but it would be kind of nice if you could speak to me once in a while..." She sidled over to him and took his hand in her mittened hand.

"You hand is freezing!" she complained as his long fingers closed around her hand. "I guess this Project we have in Art would be an excuse...for a start..."

"Yes, Milady," he murmured, leaning close. "Thank you, Astrid. I mean it." She turned to face him, her eyes locked fiercely on his.

"You have me!" she said urgently. "Don't ever think about giving up! Don't believe you're alone...or worthless. You are worth everything, Hiccup. And I will fight to get you all the things you are owed!" He paused and then leaned forward, pressing the briefest of kisses on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered and she stared at him in shock and then she grinned. "Wow..." she breathed.

"Just don't tell your Dad, please?" he murmured. "Or I'll be out on the streets in a heartbeat..."

"Better walk me home safely," she grinned, snuggling against him. "C'mon...Mom and Dad will be waiting."

"Yes, Milady," he smiled.


	60. A guy has to dream

**60: A guy has to dream**

Hiccup had persuaded a relatively unresisting Astrid to continue to blank him at School, not because he enjoyed being ignored but because he could see she was afraid of the fallout and especially bitchy Lilah and Savannah. But he did sit closer to her on the bus and once...by accident...he actually sat by her. They hadn't been able to talk on the journey but the tiny touch she made on his hand had made the entire awkward trip worth it.

At home, Astrid was completely...normal. She spoke to him like a real person, teased him and he felt confident enough to tease her back. He couldn't express his gratitude at her intervention in getting Gobber to forgive him and he made sure he offered her all the help she needed with her homework and any chores. And she happily made sure they walked the dogs together, watching them play and gambol without a care while the two teens shyly stood side by side and blushed.

Martin Hofferson had been impressed that Hiccup had a job but he had insisted on making sure the boy would be safe and not exploited. It had given Hiccup some pride to explain that Gobber was in fact his Godfather and that he had worked for him since he was fourteen...but Gobber had taught him to mend cars, forge metal and rewire the electrics when he was nine. Martin had been sceptical until Hiccup had confidently and expertly, popped the hood on Martin's car, cleaned the plugs and retuned the engine. The man had gaped as the boy had grinned and closed the hood with a slam, then started the engine and demonstrated the much smoother purr. Astrid's father had given Hiccup his blessing to start work and thanks for the retune.

Gobber had been immensely relieved to see Hiccup as he arrived on Saturday morning moments after the mechanic. Eret was late and scowled darkly to see Hiccup already there in his coveralls, his head under the hood of a Chevvy Convertible. Gobber was holding a mug and coffee and offering helpful advice.

"Have yer checked the fuse?"

"Yup."

"Plugs?"

"Yup."

"Alternator?"

"Yup."

"Battery?"

"Do you wanna do it, you meatheaded lunatic?" Hiccup asked, lifting his head, an oil-smear on his cheek. "If it was that easy, you and Eret would have fixed it. Is this why you gave me my job back?"

"Well, yer are the best young mechanic in Berk by a country mile," Gobber conceded, taking another sip. "And yer makes the best coffee, laddie!"

"Oh, I am so glad to think my sparkling personality and rapier wit were missed," Hiccup grumped, grabbing a different socket and diving back into the engine. There was a clunk. "Owww!"

"Yer okay?" Gobber asked without concern.

"Some idiot has overtightened the pivot nut," Hiccup grumbled. "Ah-hah...the same idiot who attached the cabling to the wrong terminus...there's your problem, Gobber..." There was a pause and a grunt. "Try it now," he called, straightening up. There was a deep scratch on his left forearm and his hands were covered in grease. Gobber rolled his eyes and turned the key in the starter: the engine started instantly, smooth and even. The big mechanic cracked a grin.

"Yer done it, laddie!" the two-limbed mechanic said cheerfully. "I thought we'd ne'er get her right!"

"What is he doing here?" Eret asked, arriving and running his hand through his jet hair. Gobber cast him an irritated glance. There was no doubting Eret had a very high opinion of himself, his looks and his capabilities...but he was always late, not always reliable and nowhere near as skilled as he thought.

"Working," Gobber pointed out. "He's just fixed that car we've bin strugglin' with all week before yer even rocked up fer work, Eric." Eret scowled.

"We would've managed," he grumbled.

"Hiccup is a far better mechanic," Gobber told him bluntly. "Please can yer help him when he asks? I can see a customer at the desk..." Eret scowled and folded his arms as Hiccup straightened up and wiped his face.

"I don't know how you fooled him," Eret snarled, "But I won't let you exploit him! If you step out of line, I'll take great pleasure in throwing you out again!" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What's next on the day list?" he asked without answering. Eret scowled so Hiccup grabbed the list, checked off the Chevvy and saw the next job: routine service on an old Honda. He sighed and glanced at the taller boy. "Midgard to Eret? You able to work with me? Or d'you want to speak to Gobber? Because I've worked here since I was fourteen and known Gobber since I was a baby. I can strip down and rebuild any car here. If you can't work with me, you need to speak to him." Eret scowled and stalked off to speak to Gobber. Hiccup watched the discussion with a sinking heart, because he could see the Football player arguing, shouting and finally storming out. Gobber scowled and then turned to Hiccup.

"He quit, didn't he?" Hiccup guessed at the scowl. He sighed. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to quit so you can get him back?"

"What did you say to him?" Gobber growled.

"I asked him if he could work with me," Hiccup sighed. "He just threatened to throw me out again. He thinks I'll exploit you!" Gobber stared at him-and then burst out laughing.

"Has he nae seen the wages here?" he chuckled. "Ah think I'm the one doin' the exploitin'!" Hiccup grinned.

"Slave labour," he grumbled, grabbed some tools and headed for the next job.

oOo

Wages in his pocket, he left at closing time and headed for the Mall to catch the late-opening stores. Christmas-or Snoggletog, as his father would have it-was fast approaching and Hiccup knew he needed to buy gifts. He had his long-overdue wages from when Gobber had previously sacked him and from today and between them, he needed to get everything...

He sighed. He felt really unnerved because he was still separated from his family and was living with a family that he didn't know well. And he was still feeling guilty that he had lost Gobber his other helper, so he had volunteered to do a shift on Monday evening to help cover the gap. Gobber had been very grateful but Hiccup still worried how Eret would react back at school. He guessed it would just be one more person who was hostile to him.

He wandered slowly into the store and walked around thoughtfully, wondering what his Mom was doing. He missed her, a constant ache in his heart. Snoggletog was the only time of the year when he got to spend much time with her and every Snoggletog, when Alvin slipped into a drunken stupor, Hiccup had sat by her, snuggling against her and feeling part of a family. He blinked and frowned, carefully inspecting the goods. He sighed then headed determinedly on, buying gifts for Ingrid and Martin, a new cap and scarf for Gobber...and then there was Astrid. He sighed and headed to the jewellery section. He didn't have much money...but he saw something that caught his eye and he checked his pockets: just enough. He took a deep breath, made his decision and bought the gift. At least he had something for the girl he owed his home and his life to.

He blinked as he gripped his parcels tightly and headed back home, forcing himself to be honest with himself.

Sure, she was the girl he owed his home to-and probably his life, if he thought back to how cold and sick he had been when he came to stay with the Hoffersons. But there was something else.

She was the girl he was sort of falling for. He gave a small smile and shook his head. She was Astrid Hofferson, for Thor's sake. She was smart and beautiful and confident and admired and athletic and popular and loved-basically everything he wasn't. Sure, she was a bit hot-tempered and quick to judge and was so insecure that she clung to popularity even at the cost of treating him badly and lying to her friends. She was afraid of disappointing her parents and lacking in the courage to stand up and fight for exactly what she wanted...but she had fought for him and shown him kindness and compassion and trust. He blinked. She trusted him, to protect her and not betray her secrets. And he would die before he did so. He shook his head. He was Hiccup Haddock-despised by the students and staff, disowned by his family and generally dismissed by everyone as a screw-up. He was a human being and he wasn't a coward but he had failed to protect his Mom from Alvin and had been made homeless and desperate. It would take some major realignment of all Nine Realms to allow him to actually go out with Astrid, to act on his developing feelings for her.

It was impossible, of course...but sometimes a guy had to dream


	61. Twas the night before Snoggletog

**61: 'Twas the night before Snoggletog**

School had finally broken for the midwinter holidays- Christmas or Snoggletog, dependent on upbringing, though Snoggletog tended to predominate in Berk-and Hiccup was enjoying a well-earned lie-in. He had worked a couple of extra evenings and Astrid had brought herself to the Forge once Practice was over so he could walk her home. Despite her independence and general ferocity, she was aware of Dagur and his friends and was wary to walk home alone.

Gobber, of course, imagined it was some sort of a date and ribbed Hiccup mercilessly-though he allowed the boy to make his friend a warm drink and sit by the good heater as she started on her homework. Hiccup had just been as sarcastic as he could at the older man's presumptions...mainly because they had been far too close to home.

But it was now Snoggletog Eve and Astrid was bouncing on his bed, moaning at him to get up and help them decorate the tree. He had cracked his emerald eyes open and sighed: he could still recall the happy times when it had been the three of them-Dad, Mom and Hiccup-with his Dad, a huge man of six ten and four hundred pounds of muscle and sinew, lifting the runt younger Hiccup had been to place the dragon on top of the tree.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Astrid whined and he groaned. He recalled how determined she had been in persuading Gobber to give him a chance and he wearily sat up, realising he could never hope to win.

"If you say so," he murmured. "It's kind of a family thing, isn't it?"

"And you're part of my family now!" Astrid said easily, dragging at his covers. He grabbed them urgently and gave a small scream.

"Getting up!" he yelped. "Please let me get dressed first!" She grinned, pointing to the cup of coffee she had left by the bed.

"Don't let it go cold!" she smiled and sauntered out.

After a very fast shower and dressing in his favourite green long-sleeved T-shirt as well as an older pair of baggy jeans and black socks, he had sped downstairs to find the whole family assembled by a naked Snoggletog tree, all dressed in their finest. He had almost cringed, feeling underdressed as he compared his outfit with Martin's festive reindeer jumper and Ingrid's tinsel shrouded top. He managed a very small wave.

"Um...hi..." he mumbled, blushing. "What do you want me to do?" Astrid handed him a red bauble.

"You're the guest," she said. "You can put on the first decoration!" He looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Um...are you sure? I might ruin it or break it..." he said, turning the glass orb over in his hands: it had holly painted on it. Astrid gave a strained smile.

"Put it on the tree, already!" she growled through her teeth. Hiccup stared at her then hesitantly attached the bauble to the nearest branch. Astrid stiffened and he realised with amusement that she had planned some other decoration for there and was itching to move it... And then he met Ingrid's amused smile and realised she had guessed the same. Both burst out laughing. Astrid huffed and glared at Hiccup and for a moment, he wondered if he'd overstepped the bounds of his welcome...but Ingrid caught his arm and smiled.

"I'm afraid my daughter is an absolute perfectionist when it comes to the Snoggletog tree," she admitted. "I'm not even allowed to touch it..."

"Nor me," Martin murmured as Astrid fished decoration after decoration from the box and swiftly and accurately hung them from the tree. The girl looked up, her azure eyes sparkling with annoyance at being teased and blonde brows furrowed with concentration.

"That's because you have no sense of style, Dad," she told him firmly. "Hiccup, could you help please?" His emerald eyes widened and he picked up the box as directed, handing over baubles and decorations as instructed.

"Hmm...you may not be too bad at this, Hiccup," she commented as she fixed the last few decorations.

"Yes, Milady...and I sound so _whipped_!" he protested. She gave a smug smile.

"Best helper I've ever had!" she told him and he groaned.

"And the remains of my reputation bite the dust," he sighed as she stood back...and then scowled. There was one decoration left-the little dragon for the top of the tree and she was far too short to reach the topmost branch. In a flash, Hiccup handed her the decoration and smiled. "You wanna put it up yourself?" he asked. She nodded. "You gotta promise not to kill me, okay?" She frowned.

"Hiccup, what are you planning?" she asked suspiciously. He gave a wide grin.

"Just hold still, Milady!" he said with a cheeky grin. "And hang on!"

"To what!" she asked as he ducked behind her, half-crouched...then wrapped his arms round her waist and lifted her up so her feet were a good two feet off the ground. She screamed as he staggered forward and got her in reach of the top branch.

"Dragon..." he grunted, trying not to think that he had a probably angry Astrid Hofferson in his arms and that she was pressed very close to him. He could smell her mango and banana body wash and was inspecting her azure silk flower-patterned blouse from a distance of about one inch. "Can't hold you forever..," he added as she finally reached out to put the dragon where it belonged. And then she leaned back to inspect it...then forward to adjust it again. "If you could maybe...stop wiggling...?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Hiccup-if you drop me, I will kill you!" she said sternly.

"Hey...you promised!" he protested. She smirked.

"Never said the words!" she pointed out as he staggered. She leaned forward and he had to grab her tighter not to drop her, stumbling backwards. Automatically, she leaned back to try to restore equilibrium...and then he toppled backwards. He hit the floor with a slam, his arms wrapped protectively around her as she squashed him. He grimaced, then collapsed back, Astrid draped over him.

"Hmm...I can now go to Valhalla a happy man," he mumbled and she rolled and scrambled off him, carefully levering herself off him.

"You DROPPED me!" Astrid accused him fiercely and he winced. "What were you thinking?" His arm shot out, a finger pointing in the direction of the tree.

"At least the dragon is in place!" he protested, still lying flat on the floor. "Please don't kill me!"

Astrid scowled before stealing a glance at the tree, with the little black dragon perched happily on the highest branch. Astrid turned back to him...then punched him in the shoulder. He whined.

"Owww!" he protested. "What was that for?" She sat back on her heels and stared down on the sprawled boy.

"That was for dropping me!" she told him sharply. Then she paused and swiped the bangs out of her left eye. Then she lunged forward and kissed him on the cheek. "And that's for everything else!" He stared at her in shock as she clambered off and walked into the kitchen. Hiccup stared after her, mouth agape...and then he looked at her parents. Ingrid was smiling but Martin was looking thoughtful.

"Hey-she kissed me!" he protested. Martin looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Yes," he said in a very distracted voice. "She did."

oOo

For Snoggletog Eve, Ingrid had cooked a turkey with all the trimmings-though they had a traditional yak joint ready for roasting for the day itself. Hiccup had stood awkwardly as Martin said the traditional prayer at the start of the meal.

"Lord Odin...we thank you for the year that has passed," he began. "For our health and welfare, for Astrid's success at school, for friendship, for hard work, for our family." He paused. "And we thank you for the new addition to our family, for Hiccup who has had a hard time but who is already part of the Hofferson family. And though we know he would wish to live with his Mother, he is welcome here as long as he wants. May the coming year grant us all health, success and happiness."

Hiccup had mumbled 'amen' at the end and sat down to the meal, shocked at the response. The family had embraced him and he had been totally touched by Martin's words. He had eaten the excellent meal and made conversation, though he had been thinking carefully throughout. Finally, at the end of the meal, he had stood up self-consciously and faced the family.

"Um...I wanted to say something, if I may?" he asked self-consciously. Martin nodded and Ingrid smiled encouragingly. "I really cannot tell you how grateful I am to be here. Two months ago, when I was thrown out of my home, I really couldn't see any future at all. But you gave me and Toothless a home and...even more...you gave me hope. You have made me welcome and given me a Snoggletog like nothing I've had since Dad died." He sighed. "And though I miss Mom...and even though I would go back, no matter what my step-dad did to me, because I would be with her...it's actually much better here. So thank you."

Ingrid looked sad at his words but Martin gave him a reassuring smile. Astrid looked proud of him. Then he fetched a small pile of parcels.

"I know that tradition has it that presents are handed over on Snoggletog Day when Odin has delivered them, but at home, we always knew Dad put the presents out...well, he was a huge guy and he didn't do quiet...so I wanted to give your presents now...as a thanks..."

"Oh, Hiccup-you shouldn't have," Ingrid said gently, knowing how little he actually had to call his own. He gave a small smile...and handed over a neatly wrapped parcel. He handed another to Martin and two to Astrid-a simply wrapped parcel and a small box, wrapped in gold paper with a lovely bow on top. He gestured and they opened their gifts. Martin received a detailing and valeting kit for his car-which Hiccup offered to help him with. Ingrid had been given a new knitting bag and a book of traditional Berkian Viking patterns, since he had noticed she spent most evenings knitting and loved traditional patterns. Astrid frowned as she opened her parcel...and found a selection of dog chews and snacks.

"For Stormfly..." he admitted and she smiled in relief and delight. "Um...your present is in the box..." She smiled and inspected the beautiful box...then she carefully ripped the paper to reveal small jewellery box. Her eyes widening, she flipped it open...to find a small gold dragon on a chain, its eyes made of sparkling aquamarines. She gave a huge smile and showed her Mom.

"It...beautiful..." she whispered. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking very self-conscious.

"Um...it's a Deadly Nadder, the most beautiful dragon...also brave and fierce and smart and strong and fast and...um...I really thought of you when I saw it...I hope it's okay because...well...yeah..."

Astrid looked up at him, his cheeks vaguely flushed and she carefully put the little pendant on...then rose and walked towards him. He backed off a step and swallowed nervously. Astrid was smiling and she pushed him back until he was standing under the mistletoe, hanging in the hall. Her hand curled tightly round his T-shirt and hauled him forward, kissing him full on the mouth.

Shocked but not stupid, he kissed her back for the few brief seconds of the kiss...and when they pulled apart, both their eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you, Milady," he murmured. She stared up into his smouldering emerald green eyes topping a slightly goofy smile and smiled.

"Merry Snoggletog, Hiccup," she smiled.


	62. Out of time

**62: Out of Time**

He couldn't recall when he had last felt this...well, happy. Snoggletog had passed and he had spent time with Gobber as well as the Hoffersons. He couldn't express his gratitude for reuniting him with his sort-of-unofficial uncle and was feeling far more optimistic...though having Gobber round for the day after Snoggletog had proven interesting. The fact he had turned up in reindeer antlers and had proceeded to sing 'have a merry Snoggletog' at the top of his voice-which had set both Stormfly and Toothless howling-had Hiccup cringing and face-palming in turn. But Gobber was just happy to have company and once he settled, he was warm, cheery and inappropriately indiscreet.

"Yer landed on yer feet here!" he exclaimed loudly, clapping Hiccup on the back and knocking him clean out of his chair. The boy had groaned as he picked himself up, blushing with embarrassment.

"Gobber!" he hissed, unsure how Martin Hofferson would react.

"Look, laddie, it's the truth-and not a moment too soon!" the big mechanic had persisted, admiring the neat surroundings. "That Alvin was making yer life a livin' Hel!" Hiccup stared at the table and sighed.

"Yeah, it was a laugh a month," he muttered, the expression falling from his face. "I suppose it could've been worse..."

"How?" Gobber asked bluntly, swigging his mead. He'd brought a couple of large bottles of finest aged Berkian mead and he was downing it liberally. "You were starvin', beaten, bullied like Hel, thrown out ter freeze...what else could he do?"

"And there goes my self-respect!" Hiccup commented dryly. "At least I saw Mom." Gobber paused and stared.

"And yer havenae since?" he asked, shocked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I tried-and she told me to get lost," he admitted, toying with his glass of soda water. "I left her my phone number when I went at Thanksgiving but she hasn't called. I-I don't know how she is...and I miss her..." There was a pause...and then Gobber lunged forward, wrapping the tall, skinny shape in a powerful embrace, hugging him as the boy buried his face in the older man's chest for a moment before nodding.

"Laddie, I didnae know," Gobber said gently. "I-I misjudged ye badly. Yer know ye can have a home wi' me if yer want..." Hiccup sighed but Ingrid shook her head.

"I think he's better here," she said as Martin nodded in agreement.

"As I understand, you only have a one bedroom apartment and there wouldn't really be enough room for Hiccup or Toothless," he said thoughtfully. "I really think he would be better here." Hiccup lifted his head and stared at Martin. "I would like him to stay here..." The boy gaped at him in shock and Gobber read the expression.

"Are ye sure?" he asked. Martin nodded.

"I know you are his godfather...but I promise I will take care of him," he said firmly. "He's very little trouble and I think my daughter may kill me if I let him go..." There was a small smile on his face and both Hiccup and Astrid had blushed furiously. Gobber gave a broad grin.

"Heh! And the lad thinks _I'm_ embarrassing!" he said smugly as both teens face-palmed.

But Gobber had made sure the Hoffersons had his contact number and Hiccup hugged his godfather firmly as he left. "Take care, lad," he murmured. "And don't worry-I always have a job fer yer. Come when yer want and I'll find something fer me best mechanic ter do!" Hiccup gave a wry grin.

"And I thought Eret was your new best friend...until he wilted before my magnificent physique and razor wit...not to mention Gods-given mechanical genius..." he pointed out as Gobber tousled his auburn hair affectionately.

"Sarcastic little bastard, aren't yer?" he grinned. "That's the boy I know! Now behave!"

"Um...I doubt Astrid would allow me not to," he muttered. Gobber grinned.

"Are you two...a thing, laddie?" he asked bluntly. Hiccup groaned.

"Um...I don't think so...but Astrid is definitely the boss," he admitted.

"Are yer whipped, boy?" he teased him and Hiccup gave a grin, his green eyes twinkling.

"For Thor's sake, keep it a secret, okay?" he hissed. Gobber gently patted his cheek.

"Good friends are hide to find," he advised Hiccup. "The best last a lifetime...so never turn down the chance when it arises, laddie. Grab her and hold on for all yer worth!" And then he had lumbered into the evening, starting to drunkenly sing 'I'm a Viking Through and Through'.

It was dark but the dogs were alert and needed a walk so the teens had volunteered to take them out once they had helped Ingrid tidy up. Wrapped up warm, they set out cheerfully, the dogs tugging at the leads as the two walked along the snowy streets. Hardly anyone was out, all enjoying the holiday and the aftermath of a good family meal and Hiccup sighed.

"Sorry about Gobber," Hiccup sighed. "I should have warned you he has no internal filter. None at all. Thinks it, says it. Yup. Sorry." She stole a glance at him: he was blushing slightly, his eyes inspecting the sidewalk as they trudged along.

"Did you want to live with Gobber?" she asked him and there was scarcely a pause before he shook his head urgently.

"Much as I love him-no," he admitted. "He's a lunatic and the last time I stayed, we were watching some insane Mexican wrestling until 3 am...and I couldn't get him to go to bed, which was a problem since I was sleeping on the couch..." He shrugged. "But I'm glad he's talking to me again...and I have you to thank for that..." She gave a small smile and her hand drifted to touch his.

"Well, I think I owe you several," she reminded him gently and his eyes flicked up. "You seem to have taken the role of my protector...and friend..." He gaped.

"Sorry...I was having an out of body experience..." he muttered. "Did Astrid Hofferson call me a friend?" There was a pause-and then he yelped as a fist met his shoulder.

"Has that brought you back to Midgard?" she asked him. He frowned and rubbed his shoulder.

"With a bang!" he complained.

"Yes, you are my friend," she reminded him and smiled. "The girls know it, Tuff and some of the team probably know it as well...and my family know it." He gave his lopsided grin and his hand found hers, just for a moment that zinged electricity up her arm.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I-I mean it. I couldn't be more grateful for everything you've done for me...Milady!" She blushed and stared at the ground...as Stormfly dragged her away, heading for the nearest gatepost to mark her passing.

"Sorry..." she said helplessly, his hand trailing away from his as her dog dragged her back. Toothless suddenly accelerated across the snowy road and Hiccup found himself dragged along. He rolled his eyes and stood self-consciously as his dog sniffed the sidewalk and raised his leg...

oOo

The black SUV rounded the corner, the two inhabitants passing a bottle of mead between them. Identical pale green eyes narrowed at the skinny shape...and the black dog by him. Hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"You were right. If we drove long enough, we'd find him."

"When have I ever let you down...brother?"

"Enough. Time to end the mutt...permanently!"

And the foot on the gas pedal slammed down...

oOo

Astrid had finally persuaded Stormfly to leave the gate post alone as Toothless saw them and bounded into the road towards his friend. Both teens heard the scream of tyres and Hiccup saw his dog turn and growl. Without thinking, he ran to grab the dog and hauled him towards the sidewalk...

...Astrid was screaming as the SUV roared by, tyres screaming as it skidded. There was a sickening thud, a yelp and a simultaneous scream...and the thud of two bodies hitting the ground and lying still…


	63. Don't let them kill my best friend

**63: Don't Let Them Kill My Best Friend**

"HICCUP!"

The word had left Astrid's throat as she was already racing towards the two dark shapes lying on the snow, her azure gaze flicking to the rapidly retreating SUV...

...glossy black, license BSK-101, two men in the front with reddish hair apparently high-fiving as they skidded round the corner and away from the horrific collision...

...and then she skidded to a halt by the boy, seeing the tousled auburn head lift and tilt to stare at the black shape lying a few feet away.

"T-Toothless?" he croaked, his voice hoarse with pain. Astrid grimaced, seeing his left foot at an angle that clearly wasn't natural. But the boy determinedly dragged himself over the snow, his breath hitching with pain as he jostled his shattered leg. "It's me, bud..."

The dog's chest was rising and falling and a green eye cracked open. He whined pitifully as Hiccup's shaking hand reached his head and pressed his wet nose against the scraped skin. "I'm here, bud," Hiccup gasped, head spinning with pain. "It's okay..."

"Hiccup...I'll get you help," Astrid gasped, sliding to her knees and tenderly cradling his head in her lap, a hand gently stroking his messy hair. His face scrunched in pain and hand still pressed against Toothless's muzzle. She felt him curl into her, trembling with pain as she raised the phone to her ear with a shaking hand. She dialled 9-1-1...and waited.

"Please-we need an ambulance and the police...urgently. There's been a hit and run on Nordstrom, by the junction with Oslo Avenue. A boy and a dog are badly hurt." She swallowed. "Yes, I'm staying with them. My name is Astrid Hofferson. Yes...five minutes...thank you..."

"I'm...sorry..." Hiccup whispered. "I should...should've been more careful..."

"No...he swerved to hit you and Toothless," Astrid told him, stroking his head softly. She felt him press against her hand, his breathing ragged with pain. Toothless was whimpering painfully, one of his back legs crushed and the snow red. Painfully, his hand slid into his pocket and he dragged out his phone.

"The code is my birthday...0-2-2-9..." he whispered. "Call-call Gobber...and...Mom?"

"As soon as you're on your way to the hospital," she reassured him, still stroking his head. He flinched and lifted his head, green eyes dark with pain as he lifted his bloodless face.

"T-Toothless is injured," he groaned. "He-he needs a Vet..." She nodded, her face paling as she saw the damage to the mutt.

"He's very badly injured," she said gently, seeing his hand ceaselessly stroking his best friend's muzzle. "Does he have a veterinarian?"

"He's not insured...but I have money...savings..." he groaned, his eyes pleading. "Please take him to your Vet. Please get him treated. I will pay whatever it takes..."

"It can be very expensive," she murmured, hearing the desperation in his voice. He swallowed, breathing painfully.

"I will pay whatever it costs," he gasped. "I...just please...don't let them kill my best friend..." She felt her heart break at the pain in his voice and leaned close.

"I-I promise," she whispered as the sirens began to close. "Just hang on, Hiccup. Hang on..."

"Okay...Milady," he groaned. "Don't let them kill my bud."

oOo

Astrid remained with Hiccup until her parents arrived as they were preparing to take him to the hospital. Ingrid immediately called their veterinarian for Toothless as the police stopped Astrid and asked her for a statement. She gazed in agony at her friend.

"I-I need to go with him," she protested.

"We could really use your statement, Miss, while it's still fresh," the sergeant said gently and she looked in agony at the ambulance.

"I'll go," Martin said firmly. "Go and do what you need to."

"Dad...?"

"We'll be at Berk General in the Emergency Department," the policeman told them. "You can join your friend soon enough..." Astrid nodded, watching the doors to the ambulance slam and pull away. "So tell me what happened..."

And for a moment she paused. She knew it had been Dagur and his crazy older brother...and everyone knew they were dangerous,,,but they had just tried to kill Hiccup...and it couldn't be allowed to continue. He was her friend and he deserved better. She nodded. She was a Hofferson...and they were all Fearless...

"Hiccup and Toothless-the dog-had crossed the road when the car came speeding at them. It had to swerve to the wrong side of the road to hit them..."

oOo

Martin Hofferson had sat by the boy in the ambulance, seeing the pallid face tight with pain and hearing him groan at every jolt on the way. Quietly, he had taken the hand and felt the boy's grip tighten in pain, the darkened green eyes swinging to him in gratitude.

"We'll be there soon," Martin had reassured him as they swerved and the boy's grip tightened astonishingly. Hiccup nodded wildly.

"Good..." he groaned. "Not that I'm not loving the ride...view's not up to much..."

They pulled up to the doors of the ER and Hiccup was swiftly wheeled in on a trolley as Martin followed, taking a seat while the doctors and nurses began to work on the boy. And for a moment, Martin was at a loss...because Hiccup was badly hurt and by all rights, his family should be with him...but he knew that the boy had been rejected by his Mother and her new husband...and his father was dead. His only family seemed to be... He fished out his phone and was about to call when one of the doctors emerged and stopped by him.

"You came in with Hiccup Haddock?" he asked, his scrubs crumpled. Martin shook his hand.

"Martin Hofferson. I'm his foster father," he said and realised it felt right as soon as he said the words. The doctor sighed.

"I'm Doctor Hammerstrom. And how long has he been with you?" he asked, his face grave. Martin felt a frisson of worry run through him.

"He came to live with us on October 23rd," he revealed.

"And what do you know about his home before he moved in with you?" the doctor asked. Martin frowned.

"I am aware it was abusive," he said, recalling the boy's terrified response that night he had found the two teens asleep on the couch. The image of the boy curling in on himself and trying to hide behind his arms was fixed in his memory. "His step-father really hates the boy, I think and he is estranged from his mother as a result. His father is dead. Why do you ask?" The doctor sighed and pulled Martin aside, his grey eyes sad.

"The boy has scars," he revealed and Martin's eyes widened. "Not self-harm, if that's what you think. But it's obvious he's been repeatedly burned by a cigar or cigarette. His fingers and ribs have been broken in the past-several breaks by the look of the X-rays. And there are faint scars across his back that suggest he's been quite badly beaten."

"Odin, I never realised it had been that bad," he murmured. "How is he?"

"That's the other problem..." Dr Hammerstrom began.

oOo

Ingrid had called the Vet and he had collected Toothless. Ingrid had taken Astrid home to collect their car so they could drive to the surgery while their family Veterinarian, Dr Boe, examined the dog. The moment they arrived at the neat building and walked in they knew it was bad news.

"The dog has been run over," he reported. He was a solid man with a balding grey head and piercing blue eyes. "His left back leg has been crushed and I don't know if he had any internal injuries. The leg can't be saved. Is he insured?"

Astrid shook her head.

"He's a mutt, a mongrel," Dr Boe sighed. "Any treatment would be expensive. I can euthanise him free of cost. It will be the kindest thing..." Astrid blinked and grabbed her mother's hand.

"No," she whispered.

"You heard the Vet," Ingrid said understandingly. "It would be the best thing..."

"No it wouldn't," Astrid argued. "It would be the cheapest! What if it was Stormfly?"

"She's insured and she's a very expensive purebred Berkhound!" Ingrid reminded her.

"Mom! That dog is Hiccup's best friend...for a long time, his only friend! And he would be broken if you put him to sleep without trying. He-he promised he would pay us for his treatment...he has some savings, he says..." Her eyes were pleading. "Don't let them kill his best friend. Don't give up on him without a fight!" Ingrid read the distress in her daughter's eyes and saw the Vet drawing up the syringe.

"WAIT!" she said. "Can-can you operate?" Dr Boe stared at her...then put the syringe aside.

"I can't save the leg," he said quietly. "It will have to be amputated. I don't know if he will survive the surgery..."

"Please, Mom," Astrid whispered.

"Give him the chance!" Ingrid said. "Do the operation. Give him the chance to fight for his life..."


	64. Impatient inpatient

**64: Impatient Inpatient**

When Martin was let into the cubicle, Hiccup was lying propped up on a few pillows, his scraped and bruised face as white as the linen and dressed in a hospital grown. There was a name band on his wrist and an IV taped to his hand...and he looked tired and in pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the boy and Hiccup managed the faintest of smiles.

"Never better," he groaned. "Should get run over every day..." Martin sat by the boy and sighed.

"Um...the doctor wanted to speak to me...about your scars..."

Hiccup went still and he closed his eyes.

"Oh."

"How bad was it at home?" he asked quietly. The boy remained still and finally he took a shuddering breath.

"Could you call Gobber please?" he said painfully. "He knows. And he's my godfather...he knew how I was before Al moved in." He sighed heavily. "This is where you tell me you don't want me," he added baldly. "Where you realise I'm too damaged to be worth helping..." Martin stared at the boy and his eyes drifted to the twisted limb, waiting for repair once the OR was free.

"My daughter thinks you are," he said.

"I'll distract her," Hiccup said tonelessly. "Can't help it. I just attract trouble."

"Astrid will do her best," he said. "I have faith she will meet my expectations..." He paused. "When you moved in, I accepted responsibility for you. Not willingly at first...but you did protect my daughter. Your home is with us as long as you need it." The boy blinked and rocked his head to meet the man's face, offering his hand. Martin clasped it tightly.

"Thank you," he mouthed as the cops entered the cubicle, followed by Dr Hammerstrom.

"The police need to speak to you before surgery, Hiccup," the doctor said. "They need to catch whoever ran you over." There was a pause and he finally nodded.

"Dagur and Oswald Oswadson," he said reluctantly. "I saw them as the car slammed into us. Black SUV BSK-101." The cop stared at him and his eyes widened.

"Why would they want to kill you?" he asked.

"They wanted to kill my dog," Hiccup reluctantly revealed. "I was just a bonus..." Martin stared at him in utter shock as the boy began to explain the reasons why they wanted Toothless dead...and how he ended up being caught by the cops. The boy's pain-filed green eyes drifted to Martin's shocked face and then he looked away, guessing he had lost his home with the Hoffersons now the truth had come out. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Martin stared at him and he looked at the little scar just under his lip, trying to imagine how a boy who had been thrown from his home could possibly hope to stop Ozzie and Dagur...when he had no one he could talk to. He had warned Gobber but the step-father and Principal he should have been able to approach when he was in trouble had failed him.

"I knew you had troubled past," he murmured, recalling the boy had been sleeping in the garage when Ozzie tried to break in: he couldn't imagine his own beloved daughter in such a terrible situation. "It's okay, Hiccup. Your home is with us." The boy blinked and his eyes shone in gratitude and relief.

"Thank you..." he whispered as the cops nodded and finished noting down his words...as an orderly came in. Hammerstrom nodded.

"It's time," he said, grasping the side of the trolley.

"Th-thank Astrid for me," Hiccup rasped. "Please..."

"You can thank her yourself," Martin assured him, still holding his hand. Terrified green eyes swung to meet his own blue eyes.

"Please! Just-just in case..." he begged.

oOo

He awoke slowly, a host of pains assaulting him as he opened his eyes. There was a soft beep sounding and his hand ached. His leg was excruciating.

He rocked his head sideways and saw a blonde shape curled in the chair by him, a hand trailing over to almost touch his own. Gritting his teeth, he moved his hand and gently curled his fingers round hers, feeling them curl back...and then the sleeping girl stirred and azure eyes opened.

"You're awake," she smiled, yawning and stretching.

"Hmmm...I watched you wake up," he croaked. "I ought be saying that!" She took his hand, feeling his grasp tighten instinctively around hers.

"I only fell asleep 'coz I had been waiting so long for you to wake up, Mister Lazy!" she teased him and he managed a lopsided grin.

"Not even allowed a lie-in the I get run over..." he protested and then his eyes focussed on her. "Toothless?"

Her face fell and he felt cold fear grip his heart. "Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry..." she began but he closed his eyes and shook hushed.

"No..." he breathed. "No!" The grip on his hand tightened.

"He's alive!" she blurted out. "They-they couldn't save his leg. They had to amputate. I'm sorry..."

He took a shuddering breath.

"I-I thought..." he gasped and stared at her. "Odin! Couldn't you have said 'he's alive but...' rather than taking years off my life?" She scowled at him.

"Hey! I made sure he got treated! The Vet was worried but when we left the surgery, he had woken and was whining for his dinner!" she reminded him as he sagged.

"Sorry," he sighed, swallowing. She frowned, then poured him some water and gently helped him drink. "Thanks," he murmured, his voice a little less raspy. She stroked his hair off his face gently and smiled...then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. His eyes widened in shock. "Um...that's it...I died and this is a dream..." She pulled away, swatting at his shoulder. He yelped. "And no, I'm alive..." he added with a wince. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you hit me?" She suddenly blushed and swiped the bangs out of her eyes.

"I-I'm glad you're alive and okay..." she admitted, "but I hit you for being a smartass..." He sighed.

"Better get used to more bruises," he said softly, "coz not gonna stop being one any time soon..."

"I was so scared when I saw the car hit you," she admitted in a small voice, her eyes inspecting the floor. "I-I saw you land like a rag doll and for a moment you looked dead..." He sighed and beckoned her closer, digging his elbow into the mattress and hefting his aching body up as he pulled his oxygen mask down and pressed his lips onto hers. She stiffened but didn't move for a second...and then he collapsed back.

"I'm alive," he told her firmly. "Don't give up on me, Milady!"

"You kissed me!" she murmured.

"Though you may kill me for that..." he conceded, staring at her as she stared at him in shock...and then lunged forward, kissing him firmly back. His eyes popped wide and he hesitantly lifted a hand to rest on her soft cheek, kissing her back. She was smiling as she pulled away, seeing the astonished and goofy expression on his face."Or not..." he mumbled.

"I think I must've hit my head," she teased him and he smiled back...then winced. She frowned. "Hiccup?"

"My...foot...it really hurts," he groaned. "Gods...don't they give you any painkillers here?" Astrid stared as he hit the nurse call button with a shaking hand, his face beaded with a cold sweat. The nurse immediately entered, her kind face concerned. "My foot..." he told her raggedly and she swiftly stripped the sheet up, exposing his feet. Astrid looked away from the bandages and metal fixators around his left leg as the nurse gently felt each foot and then pressed her fingers on the top of the left foot. She frowned.

"Is there a problem?" Astrid asked. The nurse nodded.

"The foot's cold," she said in a worried voice. "I'll get the doctor."

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked urgently as she ran from the room.

The doctor ran in with the nurse, grasping the foot and checking the pulse with a machine. His brows dipped and he shook his head. He looked at the leg, scowling.

"We've lost the pulse!" he announced. "Prep theatre!"

"What's going on?"Hiccup asked worriedly. "Please..."

"There's a complication...the blood flow to the foot has been interrupted and we need to operate now!" the doctor told him urgently.

"And if you don't...?" Hiccup asked faintly.

"We lose the foot!"


	65. Rally round

**65: Rally Round**

Astrid was sitting in the waiting room outside the ICU when Cami, Heather, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Snotlout arrived. She was so distracted, in fact, that she only realised they were there when the twins started fighting over who was being the quietest. Lifting her head, her eyes warmed with relief and gratitude at seeing her friends.

"Ast! We came as soon as we heard!" Heather told her, sitting at her side and giving her a one-armed hug.

"Yeah...what happened?" Cami asked. Looking around at the others, Astrid realised there was no way she could keep her secret any longer.

"Hiccup was run down by Dagur and his brother!" she told them as they pulled up chairs and occupied a corner of the area.

"Hiccup? We're here for Useless?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Yes," Ruff said in a growl and the quarterback stiffened, seeing equal firmness in the male twin's gaze as well.

"You knew?" he asked Tuff. The male twin nodded.

"Ruff made me Thorston-swear to keep it a secret," he said simply. "I knew Astrid was friends with Hiccup. The girls knew...but they agreed to treat him as normal to keep up appearances." Fishlegs shook his head.

"You mean Hiccup agreed to let them ignore him and abuse him just so the girls could maintain social status?" he said, aghast. "What kind of friend would ask someone to do that?" But he blushed slightly as he said the words because he was almost as guilty.

"C'mon, Fishface! You know how school is!" Snotlout scoffed. "Useless is like a social leper! You make friends with him and suddenly you're invisible as well! Even the other Bad Boys threw him out..."

"Yeah-and you know why?" Cami snapped. Snotlout gave an unconcerned shrug.

"How should I know? They're not my friends," he said smugly.

"You should," she hissed. "Astrid was attacked at the twins' party. Hiccup rescued her and walked her home. Dogsbreath was the perp...and the rest of the gang were after Astrid as well. So Dagur and his gang beat Hiccup up and threw him out for breaking ranks..."

"...and doing the right thing," Heather added. "I checked with my brother-it was true. They called him a traitor for that and really put a target on him. And I-I knew he had a massive downer on Hiccup but I never thought they would try to kill him!" She was shaking her head in disbelief. Astrid gave her a hug.

"Sometimes, people really aren't what you think they are," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Heather. I know it must be hard." The girl nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

"I-I mean I shouldn't be surprised," she said in a confused voice. "We've never been that close and he's crazy and wild but I never guessed he-and Ozzie-would go so far..."

"Wait...so Hiccup is a good guy?" Snotlout asked, his expression shocked.

"Snot-you saw him when the Visithugs spiked the punch!" Tuff scoffed. "He raced off to rescue Astrid...from their tank of a quarterback, Jason. We had to pull him free!" Snotlout shook his head again.

"So he actually has a thing for Astrid?" he asked, his eyes disbelieving.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Cami began.

"Yes," Astrid said. Silence fell over the group and they looked at her. Ruff's face twisted into a delighted grin.

"I KNEW it!" she exulted. "C'mon, girlie-spill the details..." Astrid gave her a friendly shove that landed her in Fishlegs' lap, failing to notice the furious blush the husky boy developed.

"Nothing to tell, really," she admitted. "He's a friend and has been since he moved in...and well, he's kind of cute and a good guy and he is just good company..." It sounded weak even to her but how could she explain it? That he was bright and kind and sarcastic and teased her just enough? That he stood up for himself when he wasn't treated well and tried to look out for his Mom even in the face of his horribly abusive step-father? That he had endured bullying by Alvin-who horrifically turned out to be the abusive step-dad as well-but had pulled his grades up because Astrid had said she believed in him? That he was independent and unexpected and would protect Astrid no matter what? That electricity zinged up her arm when their hands touched and that he had kissed her and reassured her he was okay even when he clearly wasn't...?

"Midgard to Astrid!" Ruff said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Nope-zoned out. She's in love!" Snotlout looked like he's been kicked in somewhere amazingly sensitive and Astrid blinked and scowled at them all.

"Am not!"

"She's blushing! Are too!" Ruff teased her.

"Argh! You are so deluded!"

"She's right-Ast is blushing," Cami whispered loudly to Heather and the black-haired girl gave a wide grin.

"She is gone!" she grinned.

"You are gonna regret that..." Astrid growled and urged at her, chasing the girl round the waiting room until Heather hid behind Snotlout, shouting for mercy.

"Can you keep it down, please!" a nurse said sternly from the door and the teens all mumbled apologies and sat down sheepishly. Astrid was blushing beet red and glared at Heather.

"Get you later," she mouthed. Heather grinned and winked.

"Bring it, sister!" she replied and the two burst out laughing. Snotlout turned to Fishlegs.

"Is it me or does none of this make any sense?" he asked plaintively.

"Girl thing," the husky boy said helplessly. "But what does seem to make sense is that Hiccup Haddock, class bad boy and pest is in fact a good guy, badly misjudged by almost everyone and definitely Astrid's friend and possibly her boyfriend."

"Thank you for summing that up," Astrid sighed. "And in surgery again." They stared at her. "Look, when he was knocked down, he and his dog were both badly injured. Hiccup's left leg was badly broken. But there was some sort of complication and he was rushed for emergency surgery."

"He's not going to be able to get around normally with a broken leg," Tuff said thoughtfully, "and Dagur's gang will be targeting him as well. I think we have to make a choice." Everyone stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Toby 'Tuffnut' Thorston?" Cami asked him.

"I'm me," Tuff said with a grin. "And you know I hate the name Toby...Camilla!"

"What about the dog?" Fishlegs asked worriedly. He had liked Toothless, who had been very friendly towards Meatlug.

"Lost a leg," Astrid added gloomily.

"My choice thingy still stands," Tuff sighed. "You can all carry on being popular and letting the poor guy get knocked over and injured when he's already badly hurt...or you...WE...can all behave like adults for once."

"That's it-you are NOT my brother!" Ruff announced. "You used the 'A' word!"

"And he was right," Heather told her slowly. "Hiccup is Astrid's friend. He has helped her a lot in the past. He desperately needs help now...needs the protection of friends..."

"You're joking..." Snotlout scoffed.

"Not at all...Simon..." Tuff scoffed.

"Guys! Grow up!" Cami snapped. "She's right. Tuff was right. Hiccup is Astrid's friend-and we're all Astrid's friends as well. So we owe him our friendship."

"What about Lilah and the rest?" Snotlout asked. "She's already bitching about Astrid..."

"They're not going to blank the Class President, the coolest girls and the stars of the Football Team!" Cami told him. "In the end, Hiccup isn't important enough to cause that much seismic shift...not compared to what Dagur has done..."

"He's going to need all our help," Astrid sighed.

"We're with you all the way," Heather reassured her and the others murmured reassurance-even Snotlout. "We'll let Eret know as well...I'm sure he'll support us."

"Hi, Astrid!" A powerful shape lumbered in and the girl lifted her face and managed a small smile at the two-limbed mechanic.

"Hi, Gobber!" she sighed.

"I got yer message," the big man said and settled in a chair close by her, shuffling to get his prosthetic limbs comfortable. "These yer friends?" They all nodded and smiled greetings. Astrid handled greetings calmly.

"Guys-this is Gobber, Hiccup's godfather. Gobber-these are Heather, Camilla, Raquel, Toby, Simon and Franklin."

"Have ye heard anything of Hiccup?" Gobber asked, his tone worried but Astrid shook her head.

"He's still in surgery," she admitted. "There were complications so he had to be rushed back to surgery. No word since."

"Have yer told his Mom?" Gobber asked and Astrid sighed.

"My Mom is handling it," she admitted. The big man was about to open his mouth when the surgeon entered the room. Every eye swung to him and Heather took Astrid's hand. The man pulled his mask off and sighed.

"How is he, doc?" Snotlout asked brashly. The man grimaced...

oOo

Ingrid's finger hovered over the CALL button for a long moment before pressing and lifting the phone to her ear. It rang three times before a male voice answered.

"Yes?" he growled.

"I am ringing on behalf of Hiccup Haddock. He has been involved in a serious road accident and is in Berk General."

"Hiccup Haddock doesn't live 'ere!" the voice growled. It sounded very familiar but slightly slurred.

"But his mother does...and she needs to know that her son is serious injured!" Ingrid instead.

"I'll tell'er...but she don't care about that little bastard!" the man growled. And then he hung up.


	66. Seismic shift

**66: Seismic Shift**

The soft beep of the machine was the only sound as the gang lounged around the room, attention mainly on phones as they checked out what else was happening in the world. Astrid had refused to leave Hiccup's side until he woke after his surgery and the rest had stayed in solidarity...well, the girls, Tuff and Fishlegs had volunteered to stay and Snotlout had refused to look mean and petty so he had stayed as well-though with bad grace. Gobber had looked around the room at the crowd already waiting, seen the boy when he was unconscious, said a few words in his unconscious ear, then left, ordering Astrid to let him know when Hiccup woke up.

Snotlout had just arrived back with an enormous armful of snacks when Ruff poked Astrid hard in the arm. When she looked up angrily, the female twin jerked her thumb at the bed...where Hiccup was blinking silently and moving his head slightly. Annoyance forgotten, Astrid leapt to his side, her hand unconsciously finding his.

"Hiccup?" she said gently. He blinked, his emerald gaze still bleary.

"As-Astrid?" he murmured. "I'm still alive?"

"As far as I know...though I only got an A in Health class..." she told him smugly.

"Show off," he mumbled. "How many feet do I have?"

"Two-same as everyone else," Astrid told him reassuringly.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" he moaned softly. She smiled.

"They had to remove all the fixator thingies because they were pressing on the blood supply to your foot," she explained. "So they put a load of titanium pins and plates in...which was why the surgery was so long. They made a much bigger cut to do all that...though the surgeon was much happier with the result..."

"You're gonna have an awesome scar, dude!" Tuff told him cheerfully, eating a handful of Snotlout's Cheezie Puffs.

"Yeah, chicks dig scars," Snotlout pronounced unwisely.

"You'd be fighting girls off with a baseball bat...if Ast wouldn't kill them for getting near her boyfriend..." Ruff added. Hiccup lifted his head slightly and his green gaze flicked over the people in the room.

"Did-did I miss something?" he asked with a slight frown. "Um...shouldn't you be blanking me or calling me 'worthless' or something?"

"It's okay, Hiccup," she soothed him, carding her fingers through his wild auburn hair. He gave a slight sigh and closed his eyes for a second: it was extraordinarily relaxing. "They know." His eyes slammed open and he tensed.

"Wh-what?" he croaked. "What a-about your popularity, your position...?" Her hand twined with his.

"You're worth more than that," she said gently, searching his face for understanding. "I'm so sorry...you didn't deserve that..." He swallowed, blinking.

"Actually, I probably did," he sighed. "You gave me a home and somewhere safe when...I had nothing. At all. I couldn't r-ruin you after you did that for me..."

"You did more," she murmured, stroking his hair again. He paused and his mind latched onto a memory.

"Um...did I kiss you?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"On the mouth?"

"Yep."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"You do know I was delirious with pain and...what?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Hiccup!"

"Maim me? Painfully...?"

"Nope?"

"Punch me?"

"I reserve my right on that one..."

"Thought so..." he sighed as she leaned closer.

"Just not now...because you have been through enough..." she reassured him.

"Oh that's just great! Now the Sword of Damocles is hanging over me," he grumbled.

"Deal with it..." she smiled. Then another random memory hit him.

"Did Ruff call me your boyfriend?" he asked. She gave a small blush. "Are you blushing?"

She punched him in the shoulder and he flinched but forced a brave smile onto his face.

"Thought so," he said painfully as she leaned forward.

"That was for being a smartass!" she warned him, and then leaned forward and pressed a small chaste kiss onto his lips. "And that's...well, for everything else!"

There were wolf whistles and cheering until Astrid looked up and glared at the others.

"Way to go, Ast!" Cami whooped.

"Didn't think you had it in you!" Ruff shouted, grabbing another handful of Snotlout's tortilla chips. He whined and snatched at them before catching what she had said.

"Princess-no! You gotta see a head doctor here! I'm sure he can cure you off this psychosis!" Snotlout shouted before Ruff elbowed him in the ribs and stole the whole bag.

"You are all so dead...and you, Snotlout, have ten seconds before I'm coming after you with the nearest defibrillator...!"

"AARGH!" The stocky boy was already at the door, scattering potato chips as he went.

A hand tightened around hers and she looked back at the skinny and battered shape on the bed, reading his absolute weariness and the pain still in his eyes. "You can kill him later," Hiccup said painfully. "Um...are you sure about the boyfriend thing? I mean...I don't mind if you don't want to because being your friend is awesome as well and I don't want to make you feel awkward...well, awkwarder because I kind of cause trouble wherever I go even if I don't mean it and...oh, Thor..."

"Hiccup," Astrid said in a serious voice. "Are you telling me you don't want to be my boyfriend?" There was a sudden uncertainty in her voice and he realised this actually meant something to her...really, not just for show. He chewed his lip for a second then sighed.

"Um...I would _really_ like to if you're actually asking but I mean you're Astrid Hofferson and I'm Hiccup Haddock and most people look at me like something they've stepped in and..."

"Do you always ramble this much?" she asked him.

"I-I think it must be the anaesthetic because I've never been sort of suddenly in a relationship and I think I must be dreaming. That's it! I'm actually in a coma dying by the roadside after being run down and this is just a dream..."

"This is not a dream and you aren't dying," Astrid told him sternly. "And you've just admitted that you want this because you wouldn't be dreaming of it if you didn't..."

"Busted," he sighed. "Yes. But I meant it about the boyfriend thing...if you're sure...I mean...you may have to speak to me in public...maybe be seen with me in daylight...acknowledge I exist...?" The dry sarcasm in his voice had Cami frowning but Astrid gave a small smile.

"Well, sometimes you have to decide what's important," she told him softly, stroking his messy auburn hair off his face.

"What have you got about my hair?" he hummed.

"It's so soft!" she told him gently. "And I have finally realised that spending time with people you care for is far more important than the opinion of people you despise."

"Um...true, Milady, though I don't think that's actually how High School works?" he suggested. She smiled, placing a small kiss on his furrowed forehead.

"Maybe it should," she said thoughtfully. "I have my friends and my boyfriend...and I really don't care what the rest think...!"

"I think we need that head doctor of yours, Snot," Hiccup murmured, lifting his hand to tenderly stroke her cheek, still dizzy with amazement at what was happening. Probably pity, he decided. But right now, in pain and completely disorientated by what had happened, he would go with it. Maybe Astrid would regain sanity in the morning...but for now, he might as well enjoy it. He beckoned her close and kissed her again.

oOo

Ingrid was trying one last time. She had been hung up on twice more and the phone had rung out a few times but finally when the call was answered, there was a woman's voice.

"Don't hang up!" she said urgently. "Mrs Treacher, I am ringing about Hiccup Haddock-your son. He's been in a serious accident and has a badly broken leg. He had needed two surgeries and remains in Berk General. They are going to keep him for another week. And though he hides it well, he would love to see his mother. To hear from his mother. Can you spare him the time, Mrs Treacher? Will you come and see your injured son?"

There was a pause and then a slow breath.

 _"Wrong number,_ " Valka said and hung up.


	67. No One Should Be Alone

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I do have to say-you are a bloodthirsty lot! Everyone seems disappointed that Hiccup didn't lose his leg-hasn't the poor boy suffered enough? More seriously. 21st century trauma medicine would be able to save his leg-even though he will have problems for a while.**

 **On with the story!**

 **67: No one should be alone**

Astrid had visited every day, spending hours with the boy as he slowly recovered from his surgeries. He had insisted that she bring their homework along and though he had done relatively little, he had made sure she finished hers. If nothing else, he didn't want to ruin her life like he had his own.

It was now New Years Eve and Astrid was having a party-not a huge everyone-in-the-year-come sort of party but more a close friends only do...just the girls and the Team. Of course, Snotlout had brought an uninvited friend-Lilah-and Eret had infuriated Ruff by arriving with Savannah draped over his arm. Astrid had been amused simply because the pair of girls had been fiercely ignoring each other before Snoggletog but it seemed that Lilah hadn't been able to manage without her brainless bimbo lackey and the two had clearly made up.

Of course, Astrid's parents were at the party which meant even Lilah and Savannah were on their best behaviour but as the evening progressed, Astrid found herself missing the person who wasn't there more and more. She had found walking Stormfly alone wasn't so much fun and she carefully avoided the street where Hiccup had been run down because she kept seeing the car racing by, hearing the scream and yelp...and the thud of impact.

But Toothless was home now, curled on a blanket in the kitchen, exercising his best puppy eyes on Martin and Ingrid, with great success. He was hopping around the kitchen happily, harvesting treats with his doggy toothless smile and a permanently wagging tail.

Astrid cast around and found herself feeling lonely. Snotlout and Eret were dancing attendance on their dates and Heather was talking quietly with Fishlegs. Cami and Ruff were bitching to Tuff about the unwanted and uninvited guests. She sighed a helped herself to a handful of snacks.

"You don't look happy," Heather noted, walking up quietly. Fishlegs offered her a drink and Astrid gratefully accepted the soda. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I mean it's great having you guys here but those two..." and she cast an unfriendly glance at the two intruders, "...well, they put my teeth on edge."

"They're asking lots of questions even though we all agreed to keep your secret," Fishlegs told her. She sighed.

"I guessed," she said flatly, then shook herself. "Anyway, how are you holding up? It must be hard with Dagur and Ozzie...you know..."

"In jail, charged with attempted murder?" Heather asked pointedly. Astrid nodded, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. Heather gave a sad smile.

"You know, I never thought they would be so...callous," she admitted in a small voice. "I know Ozzie wanted to kill Hiccup's dog because it bit him when he broke into Gobber's garage...and I know Dagur had a huge downer on Hiccup because he rescued you...but I never thought him capable of...that!" Fishlegs took her hand gently and smiled...and she looked up at him and smiled back. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Hey...are you two...you know...together?" she asked and Heather smiled.

"Um-yeah," she admitted though her eyes reflected her happiness. "Look, you showed us it doesn't matter if you're cool or athletic...as long as you're happy!" Astrid blinked and forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I really am sorry, Ast," Heather told her. "When I spoke to Dagur, he promised to leave you alone, though he said he was still after Hiccup...but I swear I never knew he was planning this!" Astrid stared at her.

"Spoke to Dagur?" she repeated. Heather stared...and then she jolted with realisation.

"So that's how he found him!" she gulped. "Oh Thor, Astrid! I am so sorry..." Astrid stared at her and then squeezed her hand.

"You weren't to know," she said. "No one made them run down a boy and his dog...and they were looking for him. It wasn't your fault!" Heather sighed then hugged Astrid.

"I think we both know where you need to be," she said as Astrid smiled and headed for the door, grabbing her father on the way. Martin willingly got into the car and they headed out for the hospital. Martin drove for a few minutes and then turned to her.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" he said and she nodded.

"It-it wasn't intentional,Dad-it just happened," she admitted, staring at her hands.

"Has he...touched you?" Martin asked. Astrid flushed bright red.

"DAD!" she exploded. "Of course not!" Martin cast her half an eye.

"I have to ask," Martin told her without apology. "I know you weren't really friends originally when he came though he was polite and respectful. But he did protect you...and he has treated you well."

Astrid sighed and a small smile lifted her lips.

"So I have ask if he..."

"No, he hasn't," Astrid told him. "We've kissed...that's it..." Martin sighed.

"You know my concerns, Astrid," he told her gently. "You are my only child and I want what's best for you...and to protect you..." He paused at the intersection then turned onto the main highway. "I don't want you distracted from your schoolwork, Astrid. There are only a few months before you graduate High School and it's so important that you succeed..."

Astrid sighed and looked at him. She knew he had great ambitions for his only child, ambitions that didn't match with her own but she knew to choose her battles. And Hiccup was worth the battle.

"I understand," she said calmly, "but I have to have a life, Dad. If I succeed, if I pass my Diploma and end up where you want me to be, I will make new friends, I will go out to parties and I will have a boyfriend, I guess..." She almost laughed at her father's horrified expression. "Dad...I need to be a human being, not a machine. So I will have a life at college and that will be distracting. If I can't cope with a boyfriend now, I definitely won't at college! But you don't need to worry because Hiccup had insisted that I concentrate on my work and don't skip any of my chores. But I want some normal life as well...and I want my life...not yours."

Martin gave a small shake of the head. "I just don't want you to throw your life away!" he told her firmly. "Hiccup is a genuine and caring young man-but he does have a troubled past and doesn't place as much emphasis on grades as you..." Astrid sighed.

"Dad-when we first started High School, Hiccup was a straight A student," she told him. "He was bright and nerdy and better than me. But once his Mom remarried, he had to concentrate on getting by...and the Principal targeted him as he began to struggle. His grades plummeted and with no one else to turn to, no support from the staff or at home...he joined the worst boys in the year. His grades have really picked up since he moved in with us and he knows what you prioritise. He's not a bad guy...and he wants what's best for me as well..." She unclipped the seatbelt as they pulled up outside the hospital. "Let me have a life, Dad. I am your daughter and I will always try to make you proud...but just trust me, please?"

He paused and then leaned towards her, kissing her cheek. "I couldn't be more proud of you," he said with a smile. "Now go to see your friend. It's nearly the New Year; no one should be alone!"

oOo

Hiccup was lying in the bed, staring at the TV aimlessly. His leg was hurting again but he wasn't due for any painkillers for another couple of hours so he gritted his teeth and muted the TV. It wasn't that long until midnight and he guessed he may as well stay awake...not that he would be able to sleep. He grimaced and shifted his position again as the door opened...and he gaped as Astrid poked her head round and grinned.

"Astrid! What are you doing here?" he asked her in shock. She closed the door and shucked off her coat.

"Let me think...visiting you?" she suggested dryly.

"But...your Dad..." he protested.

"...brought me here to be with my boyfriend," she told him with a smug smile.

"Um...he knows?" Hiccup asked, his green eyes filling with concern. Astrid walked to his side jerked her head to one side.

"Move over!" she commanded him.

"Hey, this is my bed!" he protested.

"And I am your girlfriend wanting to sit next to you so move over!" she repeated firmly. Grumbling, he braced his hands and scooched over the bed, taking care not to jolt his painful leg much. She instantly sat next to him, swinging her legs up to lie alongside his, her body pressed alongside him. She stared up into his face and smiled. "Yes, my Dad knows," she reassured him. "We had a talk..."

"Oh Gods, I'm out on the streets in January 2nd," he guessed. She rested a hand gently on his chest, feeling his warmth through the hospital gown.

"No, my bad boy, you are not going anywhere," she said smugly. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Well, wouldn't exactly get far," he commented dryly. She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder as his arm slid behind her and gently wrapped around her waist. "Was your Dad okay?" She sighed.

"He worries you'll distract me," she admitted.

"Yeah, he made me promise not to distract you back when I arrived," he admitted in an ashamed voice. "Hmmm...to be honest, didn't think that would be an issue, since there was no way on Midgard that Miss Perfect would fall for the class screw-up!"

"My boyfriend isn't the class screw-up," she told him determinedly.

"Damn. Tell me where he is and I'll kill him!" Hiccup teased her. She punched his arm gently. "What is it about you and violence?"

"Just communicating," she smirked.

"Owww...someone call the trauma team!" he whined theatrically.

"Wimp!"

"NOT a wimp! I was run down! I almost lost a leg!"

"Let me kiss it better!" she offered with a grin and he looked horrified.

"Um, no...that would be really creepy!" She kissed him gently again and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"My Dad was concerned...but I did point out that I have to live my life and...well, live," she admitted. "He's worried about distractions but the fact is that life is distraction. And if I can't manage to finish my year with my supportive and protective boyfriend, then I'll never survive college." He gently pressed a light kiss on her hair and sighed.

"Astrid, you are clever and smart and determined enough to do whatever you want," he told her softly. "And I certainly won't be allowing you to get too distracted...but you will need a little life outside of work...because otherwise you'll have missed High School completely...and that would be as much of a disaster as failing..." He paused. "But I think we both know that doing the best you can means that you have the most choices and the greatest leverage." She raised her azure gaze to inspect his pale face, his bruises and scrapes fading after almost a week.

"What do you mean?" she asked. His emerald eyes warmed with affection.

"Get your straight As, graduate on the Honour Roll, be the Class Speaker...and then you have fulfilled your part of the bargain," he told her softly. "Because then, you can apply for whatever you want. And you can remind your Dad that Law is often postgraduate. Persuade him to let you do what you want...and that you can consider Law later...offer to work towards your fees...which will also give you vital life experience..."

"You really are subversive, aren't you?" she smiled. He gave a slight lopsided smile.

"I try," he murmured. "Sometimes, you need to compromise to get what you want, Milady. Case in point..." He paused and waved a hand aimlessly over his scrawny shape. "My heart says Art...but I know that won't pay the bills and enable me to make enough to support me and Mom. So I am aiming for Engineering. I get to use my draughting abilities for plans and my mechanical skills. And I can still draw in my spare time...if I ever have any!"

She didn't mention that his Mom had disowned him: she could hear the determination in his voice and knew he hadn't given up on reconciling with her...even though she had refused to answer the phone to her Mom. Astrid hadn't told him that Valka had claimed to be a wrong number, even knowing her son was seriously hurt in hospital...but she guessed he had tried to ring her and had been blanked as well.

"Babe-whatever you do, you'll succeed in...and I have total faith," she told him, smiling. "Just be who you are..." He gently turned to her.

"I should be saying that to you," he murmured.

"Oooh!" she said, grabbing the remote and thumbing the sound up. "It's the countdown to New Year..." Her hand found his and he sighed.

"You know, I don't think in my wildest dreams, I could have imagined this last New Year," he murmured, his emerald gaze sweeping over her excited face. It was true-the previous New Year's Eve, he had been beaten for preventing Alvin hitting his Mom and then locked in his room for the whole of the next day. "I just can't believe how things turned out. I...I really just thought I would have to carry on, find a way to survive and stick things out with Al...to stay with Mom...but you know...I thank Odin for everything you've done for me..." He leaned towards her and kissed her gently.

As they kissed, the fireworks began, both on TV and audible through the windows. Astrid smiled as she pulled back, breathing hard.

"Hopefully-this coming year will be the best ever...and we'll face it together, Hiccup," she said with a contented smile. "Happy New Year, Hiccup." His hand tightened on hers and he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Happy New Year, Milady."


	68. You're Astrid's Friend

**68: You're Astrid's Friend**

Martin Hofferson had returned an hour after midnight on New Years Day morning to collect his daughter and-as he had half-expected-he found her curled asleep against Hiccup. The boy had looked pale with deep shadows under his eyes but his arm was curled protectively around Astrid and there was a little smile on her face as she lay, her head on his chest. Martin stared at them for a long moment, reluctant to wake them but bleary emerald eyes opened and Hiccup gave a small smile.

"She's safe, sir," he said softly. "I only kissed her. Thank you for letting her see me. It-it meant a lot..." Martin gazed at his daughter and nodded.

"You are her first boyfriend," he told the boy, his eyes inspecting the skinny shape thoughtfully. "I don't want my daughter hurt, you understand?" Hiccup sighed.

"I do, sir-I really do," he replied gently. "And I will never do that. I think what's going to happen is she'll realise she deserves someone so much better than me and she'll leave me." He shrugged and his hand gently moved up from her waist to her back and he gave her a gentle rub. "Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up," he murmured gently.

"Five more minutes, Babe," she mumbled, moving her head slightly. There was a wet patch on his hospital gown where she had drooled on him. Rolling his eyes slightly, Hiccup leaned forward and gently kissed her hair.

"Milady, your Dad's here to take you home," he said gently.

"Wrfgl..." Astrid mumbled, her arm tightening across his stomach. And that moment it hit Martin Hofferson: his daughter was no longer a little girl, but a young woman who was snuggled against her boyfriend. It was clear she trusted him and cared for him...and he stared at the boy once more. With a sigh, Hiccup raised a gentle hand and stroked her face.

"Time to get up and go home," he told her softly. She just clung tighter to him so he looked up at Martin. "I think you better take her anyway," he sighed. "Her coat is over there..." Martin nodded and carefully lifted his daughter in his arms. Her head lolled and she curled against him.

"Happy New Year, Hiccup," Martin murmured as he reached the door. The boy forced a smile onto his face.

"And to you, sir," he said quietly. "Um...if you see a nurse, could you maybe send her this way...? I need some more painkillers and I haven't been able to call her because Astrid was lying on me so I couldn't teach the call button..." Martin stared at him. "Um...well she looked so cute and she had gone to all the trouble to see me so I couldn't really wake her..."

 _So you lay here in pain rather than wake her,_ Martin realised. He smiled. "Of course I will, son," he promised as he left. The boy gritted his teeth in pain as he moved. He blinked as he stared at the door.

"No, I'm not...but I really wish I was."

oOo

Hiccup was deemed fit to go home the day after New Years Day when he had been cleared on crutches but he found himself feeling uncharacteristically anxious when it was time to be collected. He was still concerned that Martin wouldn't want him home.

Astrid had arrived in good time and eased some of the anxiety tightening Hiccup's chest. She had brought him a bag of clothes and a pair of Martin's walking socks to wear under the walking cast they had put on him. Self-consciously he had changed, dragging the loose jeans over the plaster but accepting her helping in getting the socks on.

"No point in all that surgery if you get frostbite," she had smirked as he hauled his jacket on and grabbed his crutches.

"Of course...and its Berk so it's, what ten below?"

"At least," she said seriously as he stared at her.

"Then how...?" he asked as the door opened.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Snotlout asked In a bored voice. "I mean how long does it take to get dressed?"

"He's got a broken leg, Snot!" Astrid snapped. "It's not that easy..."

"Yadda yadda! Of course it's that easy!" Snotlout said then winced as Cami whacked his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" she asked, adjusting her long cream scarf.

"It is now," Astrid said in relief.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"It's okay-Snot is our lift...and Cami's here to keep him in line!" Astrid grinned. Nodding, the boy made his way into the corridor before a nurse came scampering up with a grin, some papers and a bottle of painkillers.

"You weren't thinking of sneaking out without saying goodbye, were you, Hiccup?" she asked, her deep brown eyes warm. He shook his head and grinned,

"No, Nurse Bethany," he said cheerfully. "I wouldn't dare!" She threw a big hug round him.

"You take care of that leg, okay? I don't wanna see you back with any problems with it!" Her tone was stern.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied cheekily and she smiled.

"You're a good lad," she said. "These your friends?"

"Yes, Nurse Bethany," Cami piped up. "Well take care of him!" She handed his papers and mess over and they made their way down to Snotlout's SUV...but as they approached, a black head popped up over the dashboard and Hiccup's eyes widened in happiness and relief.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed and accelerated round to the passenger door, pulling it open to see his dog sitting there, tongue lolling and tail wagging. The stump of his leg back leg was still bandaged but the dog was just overjoyed to see his friend. Hiccup dropped his crutches and leaned forward, hugging the mutt. "Missed you, bud," he murmured as the others arrived.

"Well, Astrid said you'd have missed him," Snotlout mumbled awkwardly.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, dragging himself into the seat with the dog perched on his lap. "Yeah, we've both got busted legs, Bud. Just that I've kept mine..." Toothless barked as Astrid stowed the crutches in the trunk as the others got in.

"If that dog wrecks my car..." Snotlout began.

"I'll repair it," Hiccup promised. The football player stared at him. "Oh, come on! Didn't Eret tell you I work in the garage?" Snotlout blinked and suddenly he grinned.

"I may take you up on that..." he smirked as pulled out onto the road. "Especially since I'm your ride from now on." Hiccup stared.

"You can't ride the bus...let alone walk to the next stop," Astrid told him.

"And in school, at least one of us will keep an eye on you," Cami added. Hiccup stiffened.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Dagur maybe in jail but his gang are still in school and I doubt the teachers will be keeping a close eye out for you," Astrid told him seriously. "While you're on crutches and your leg is bad, you're vulnerable. So let us help!" Hiccup glanced over at Snotlout who was carefully staring at the road.

"You cool with this?" Hiccup asked the Footballer. Snotlout paused.

"You're Astrid's friend..." he conceded. "And she likes you...so I gotta keep you safe...until she regains her sanity and realises I'm the only one for...OWWW!"

"Oops," Cami said, grinning, having just kicked the back of his seat. "What Snot is trying to say is 'yes, I am very happy you and Ast are together'!"

"But we are serious," Astrid said from behind Hiccup, her hand finding his shoulder. Automatically, his hand found hers. "Savage and the rest will be out for you. You really need to take care. We need to take care..." He sighed.

"No surprise there," he sighed. "I suppose it would be too much to expect to just be a normal student..." Astrid squeezed his hand.

"Babe-you're not normal," she sighed. "Nothing about this is normal. But I don't want you hurt any more." Hiccup gave a wry humourless grin.

"Nothing you can do will stop that," he said darkly, "because even if you stop Dagur's gang, there's still Alvin. And he's never gonna let me go!"


	69. Into the Bear Pit

**69: Into the Bear Pit**

School started far too soon and the more Hiccup pondered on Astrid's words, the more worried he got. Because there was no doubt she was right. So he had struggled to complete his homework and practice on his crutches because the first morning back after the break had him up early, showered and ready but almost unable to eat for anxiety. Ingrid had looked at him carefully, making sure he wasn't sickening for something but he managed to down some toast to allay her worries.

Astrid sped downstairs as Snotlout rang the doorbell and Hiccup got up. He looked pale and anxious, his bag slung across his body and crutches clamped firmly in his hands. She smiled and grabbed her toast, then pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It'll be fine," she reassured him as she adjusted his green scarf.

"Wish I had your confidence," he muttered as they made their way to the car. Hiccup felt even worse because Snotlout was looking really serious.

"Game face on," he said to Hiccup. "Now listen. You are to be with me or one of the guys at all times. At the worst, you must be with one of the girls. Do not get isolated from us-understand?" Hiccup glanced at him: this was the Snotlout he never saw, the Captain of the Team who was laying out his play.

"Um...okay?" he replied. "What if I need to...you know...?" Snotlout sighed.

"Hope you're with one of the guys," he told the boy and they drove in silence until they parked in front of the school.

"Ready?" he asked Astrid and she blinked in shock.

"I should be asking you that!" she apologised.

"But you're going to be seen walking sort of near me in daylight," he reminded her. "Hey, you might even acknowledge I exist!" She blushed.

"Of course I will!" she protested but he gave her a small smile.

"Wait until you get inside before you promise anything..." he advised her as they clambered out. Snotlout nodded and they walked to the doors. "Here we go," Hiccup sighed and walked on.

There was a noticeable lowering of the volume in the hallway as the class pest appeared on crutches flanked by Senior Class President and the Captain of the Football Team. The intensity of the glares was stunning for a long moment...and then life resumed, full speed and full volume.

"AST!"

"How was your Snoggletog?"

"Get any good presents?"

In seconds, Astrid was surrounded by the girls as well as a crowd of well-wishers-Anna, Damien, Lucy, Helga, Yorgi, Olaf-all chatting at the top of their voices and asking questions. She grinned and automatically answered, asking questions back and catching up at top speed.

"SNOTMAN! The dude is back in the house!"

"How was your Snoggletog?"

The Team surged forward and Snotlout found himself in the centre of a crowd, back-slapping and fist-bumping. Banter flew and Hiccup stared at them...then sighed. He had been jostled aside as the students surged around their leaders and he realised it was going to take a while for them to get free...and for him to get to his locker. Determinedly, he leaned froward, swung his crutches through and moved off up the hallway, heading for his locker. It took all his concentration to avoid the other students and weave up towards his locker. His emerald eyes flicked over the students, his stomach clenching as he saw Savage and Thuggory watching him.

"Mind if I walk with you, dude? My locker is just by yours," Tuff said, falling into step by him. Hiccup glanced up to meet the grinning male twin.

"It's a free hallway!" he admitted, though his tone was relieved. Tuff took a few steps thoughtfully before he inspected the invalid.

"You shouldn't have taken off," he said slowly. "Savage and the others are watching you...and they don't look friendly..."

"Ya think?" Hiccup asked, the sarcasm instinctive.

"Yeah," Tuff sighed. "Look...my sister reckons Astrid's in love with you...and has been since you saved her at the party." Hiccup's eyes widened. "And I think she's right. So do you care for Astrid? She's been a friend for years and I don't want to think you're just playing her..." Hiccup ground to a halt and stared at him in shock.

"That is the last thing from my mind," he said slowly, breathing hard. "I really really like her...and have for a while...but I wouldn't say anything because...well, she was Astrid Hofferson! I mean, I would probably be arrested for even thinking about asking her out, let alone being her sort of boyfriend..."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah...not that I can actually be seen in public with her..." Hiccup sighed. "Her friends will keep her busy and I'll just try to keep out of trouble...and out of the way. I don't want her to end up being targeted by Lilah and her cronies for going out with the school screw-up." They stopped.

"My locker's over there, dude," Tuff said with a grin. Hiccup smiled.

"I can probably open my locker without killing myself," he noted as he thumbed in the combination, adjusted his crutches and carefully dumped the books he didn't need while making sure he had what he did in his bag. Then he closed the locker door...and came face to face with Savage. Hiccup's eyes widened and he backed up half a pace, breathing hard.

"Fishbone!" the larger boy snarled. Hiccup gave a nod.

"Savage! How great to see you! Always a pleasure!" he said.

"Looks like you had a little accident!" Savage sneered. Hiccup looked surprised.

"Accident? Me? Oh...you mean this..." he said, gesturing with his crutches. "That would be where a pair of psychopaths mowed me down day after Snoggletog. Deliberately. Hear the cops got 'em though..." He paused and stared directly into Savage's cold eyes. "Heard from Dagur yet? How's he enjoying prison food?"

Savage slammed his hand onto the locker door, barring Hiccup's way. "You know, if you drop charges, they could be let out..." he growled.

"Actually, I don't think it works like that," Hiccup said quickly. "I mean, there were witnesses, surveillance video, my blood all over the car...and the police have already pressed charges."

"Why should they go to jail for just disposing of trash?" Savage snarled.

"Um...because they tried to kill me..." Hiccup said warily.

"Is there a problem, dude?" Tuff asked, grinning. Savage didn't even spare him a glance.

"Just checking my friend here is okay...I mean, he looks like he's had an accident...and it would be a shame if he had another one..." he said grimly.

"Why should he?" Tuff asked thoughtfully. "You coming, Hic? We're in the same Viking History group..."

"Sure, Tuff..." Hiccup said casually, his heart pounding in his chest. He gently pushed Savage's arm out of the way. "Excuse me!" He confidently swung his crutches through, tensing as Savage nudged him but staying upright as he fell into step by the male twin.

"Sorry, man-didn't see him coming up on you..." Tuff murmured apologetically. "He must've been watching." Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...I think there's a lot of that around," he muttered as they reached the classroom as the bell rang. Casting a glance at the scowling Mr Grimborn, Hiccup eased himself into his seat, rested his crutches against the desk and opened his book, fishing out his homework. Astrid slid in as the second bell rang, her eyes widening as she saw Hiccup already in place and she blushed as she headed for his seat. He sighed and turned to his work: no matter what she said, being his friend wasn't that simple...

He was escorted around all morning by Tuff, Fishlegs-who was rapidly developing into a friend as well-and Snotlout. Only Eret eyed him with distinct hostility and Hiccup found himself really hoping that his safety didn't rely on the guy. Astrid was monopolised by her friends and Hiccup was a little disappointed that she hadn't acknowledged him in the three classes they shared during the morning...but he could understand: she had other friends and he was asking an awful lot of her, to come out as his friend. He sighed. As long as he had her at home, he would endure the isolation and sneers of the rest of the student body, from Freshmen to Seniors.

A few jokers jostled him and he discovered he could parry kicks quite effectively with his crutches...not that he wanted to have to do so regularly. He was aware of the eyes on him and was feeling more and more anxious...especially when the Football Team were all called for a meeting just before lunch. He glanced around and found himself suddenly bereft of all his escorts... and with a rather pressing problem. He even considered texting Astrid...but recalled she and the other Cheerleaders were also in the meeting for the next match against the Lava Louts. He glanced around: the hallway was relatively quiet and his major problems-Savage and Thuggory-were all in the meeting...so he headed off for the bathroom, manoeuvring into a cubicle simply because it was far easier to lean against the partitions...

...and then he heard the door open and the sounds of several sets of footsteps enter.

"Okay, so you're sure he came in here?" Dogsbreath growled. There was a pause.

"Yes," Savage said calmly. "The rest of the team are all at the meeting. So he's on his own."

There was the sound of a nasty laugh and a fist smacking into a palm.

"Good," Dogsbreath announced. "I think it's time we talked. Find him."


	70. Got Him

**70: Got him**

Hiccup froze, almost not daring to breathe as the steps closed and he heard the doors of the cubicles slam open. He carefully grabbed one of his crutches and braced it between the bowl and the door as there was an impact on the unimpressive MDF that made the door.

"Got him!" Dogsbreath was literally on the other side of the door. Desperately, Hiccup pulled out his phone and sent a group text to the others. Nothing fancy:

HELP. TRAPPED BATHROOM BY SCIENCE LABS. DOG+ HERE.

"Are you comfortable in there?" Savage called. Hiccup leaned against the door, assessing his options and grateful they hadn't caught him-literally-with his pants down. Normally he was agile and reasonably fast...but here he was trapped and even if he could distract them, he was going nowhere. The doctors had warned him against much weight-bearing on his ankle because the breaks had been so bad and his leg was already starting to ache from standing in the cubicle.

"Just dandy," he said sarcastically. "Unless you want to send over some pillows, a TV and a soda..."

"Come out, fishbone and we'll go easy on you..." Thuggory called. Hiccup groaned.

"You know, threatening someone really isn't the way to persuade them out," he called over.

"Suggesting we talk rather than threatening violence will get you a much more positive response..."

"You sarky little..." Dog growled and slammed his weight against the door. The impact thudded through Hiccup and the boy grimaced.

"You know me," he said lightly, "which kinda begs the question, guys. You do know me...so why are you Hell-bent on attacking me when we've hung out for years?"

"I think you know," Savage said snidely.

"To offer your commiserations on my injury, the fact some lunatic tried to kill me?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "Oops-forgot. You're friends with the lunatic..."

"You know what you can do," Savage suggested seductively. "Drop the charges and we'll say no more of it..."

"Except Dagur and his brother tried to kill me and my dog," Hiccup said. "Sorry but what exactly is going to stop them trying again?"

"That was your dog? That skinny mutt?" Thuggory asked in shock.

"Yeah...Toothless is a good friend...unlike some..." Hiccup snarked at them. Come on, come on...I'm buying as much time as I can, guys...

"I can't believe you're betraying us for a dog?" Dogsbreath sneered.

"Look who's talking?" Hiccup snarked back.

"That's it!" Dogsbreath shouted and threw his weight against the door: it only held because it was braced by the crutch and Hiccup's not very impressive weight.

"Savage-you know this is insane!" Hiccup shouted. "What are you going to do?" The door shuddered again.

"You're going to withdraw your complaint and Dagur is going to walk free..."

"To try again..."

"And if you don't...well, this time we'll break both your legs..." Madguts growled. He was a young man of few words, limited intelligence but a great delight in inflicting pain on others. Hiccup dropped his head and his hand tightened on his other crutch.

"Are you sure you can count to that many?" he called. The door shuddered again as someone else threw themselves against it. But he was more concerned that he could hear people moving into the cubicles on either side and, as expected, heads popped over the partitions to the toilets on each side.

"Get him!" Savage growled to Thuggory on the other side as someone threw themselves against the door as Thuggory hefted himself up and a leg appeared over the top of the partition. Hiccup grimaced as the leg moved closer...so he whacked it hard with his crutch. There was a bellow of pain as he swung the crutch up like a bat and toppled Thuggory back into his cubicle. There was a thud and a crash, along with a lot of cursing. Water began to seep under the partition.

"Oops..." Hiccup murmured...but he had no time to celebrate as Savage tried to haul himself over. Hiccup swatted his crutch at him but Savage grabbed it and tried to pull it from his grasp.

Desperate, Hiccup shoved the crutch straight at him and hit him in the face. There was cursing and he vanished behind the partition...but an arm appeared from under the partition, grabbing at his bad leg. Undaunted, Hiccup slammed his crutch onto the hand and was rewarded by a bellow.

Then the door creaked and Hiccup could feel the material splintering behind him. The hinges were tearing themselves from their housing under the assault and he was seriously running out of time.

His hands tightened on his crutch, gripping it like a baseball bat as the next impact had the door creaking and a split appearing down the middle. Offering a final prayer to Thor, he spun and scooted back as the final impact shattered the door, an arm raised to shield his face and crutch already raised as Dog lunged forward...to be cracked in the face with the end of the crutch. He bellowed as Hiccup backed up as far as he could swinging the crutch but Madguts grabbed it and tugged the boy forward, greedy hands grabbing his arm.

"Get off me!" he shouted, snatching at his other crutch but it was kicked away and he was hauled roughly from the cubicle and thrown across the bathroom, impacting the far wall and going down. Desperately, he curled round to protect his broken leg...

...as the door burst open and Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Eret raced in.

"Get away from him!" Snotlout shouted, clenching his fists. Dogsbreath glared at him, his mouth curled in a sneer.

"He your boyfriend, Snotface?" he taunted.

"You went to so much trouble to get him-must be yours!" Snotlout retorted, causing the boy to grow puce with rage. Thuggory was groaning and clutching his back where he had landed on the toilet and smashed it and Savage was nursing a bruised hand and black eye. Madguts lunged at Hiccup but Fishlegs was quicker and shoved him back, an angry expression on his face. Eret backed him up as Snotlout glared at the others. "Go. Now."

"Or what?" Savage scoffed.

"You look the worst for wear...from the fishbone?" Eret said smugly, casting the prone boy a sideways look. Hiccup managed a small shrug, breathing hard. "You really want everyone to know he fought you off?" Savage looked at the wall of Football players protecting the boy and nodded to his friends.

"This isn't over," he snapped and they left, leaving Hiccup to painfully drag himself to his feet. Tuff grabbed his crutches and handed them back as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Um...thanks..." he said in a shaky voice.

"Why the Hel did you go off without one of us?" Snotlout demanded angrily.

"Why the Hel did all of you go off without me?" Hiccup snapped back. "A meeting for Team and Cheerleaders? That includes...ALL of you...but I don't get an invite. So what am I supposed to do? Hide in a locker until one of you remembers me?"

Snotlout opened his mouth...and then closed it again. He face-palmed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"What was that? Did Snotlout actually apologise for messing up?" Tuff asked pointedly.

"Hey, you're just as guilty..."

"And I'm not in charge!" Tuff reminded him.

"Yes, okay-rub it in!" he groaned. Hiccup sighed.

"Thanks for coming," he said with a sigh. "Um...can we get some lunch please...and I actually will need to go at some point...but kinda wanna leave here as soon as..."

"And definitely before someone thinks we destroyed the place..." Fishlegs noted, gesturing to the wrecked door, the smashed toilet, the water everywhere...

"I see your point," Hiccup said heading for the exit and out in to the Hallway for the canteen. It was only when he was halfway down the corridor that he realised the others were all walking along with him. He glanced across. "Um, guys...they may think you're actually with me...do you wanna call me some names or something?"

"You actually fought them off?" Tuff asked him. Hiccup shrugged.

"Because that was really going so well for me..." he said sarcastically.

"Hey...Thug and Savage looked the worse for wear and Dog looked like he's got a broken nose..." Eret commented.

"Yeah, cheer me up some more," Hiccup said bitterly. "Now every one of them wants to kick my ass...and they were already threatening to break both my legs..." Snotlout stared at him.

"I really am sorry," he sighed. "C'mon...we'll work out how this thing goes properly over lunch..."

But as the reached the canteen, there was a noticeable drop in volume as Hiccup entered, flanked by the others...and Astrid was up in a second, her face filled with relief.

"Thank Thor you're safe," she murmured as she sped towards him, her eyes fixed on his face. "I was so worried..." He gave an awkward shrug.

"Well, you know me...can't do what anyone tells me..." he said dryly as she arrived in front of him...and flung her arms around him. "Er...Astrid...are you feeling okay...?"

"I am now I know you are safe," she said, staring into his anxious face with a little smile.

And then she kissed him.


	71. Image Cracked

**71: Image Cracked**

Absolute silence fell over the canteen as Senior Class President Astrid Hofferson kissed school screw-up and pest Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup's emerald eyes widened for half a second before they fluttered closed and he kissed her back, a hand rising to gently cup her cheek before they broke apart.

"I think your secret may be out," he murmured as he opened his eyes to stare into her face.

"Secret be damned," she murmured. "When my phone buzzed, when I saw the words...I was so worried..." He fashioned a small, lopsided smile.

"No need, Milady...I was just fine with my trusty crutches and the gang coming to my rescue in the nick of time..." She shook her head.

"You don't understand, Hiccup," she said in a worried voice, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "The moment I saw the words, it took me back...and I saw it all again...the thud...your scream...you lying so still on the snow..." He sighed and stroked her face, leaning close to her.

"It's okay," he soothed her. "I'm here. I'm alive...and hey-still got two feet as well! Bonus!" She stared into his face.

"How can you joke?" she asked him sharply.

"Because its all I've got," he reminded her gently. "No one cares if I'm coping or not so just better pull my mask up and be Hiccup Haddock, the sarky bastard." Her fist met his shoulder but not hard because she was too concerned to put too much weight into the blow. He still winced but he gave a little smile anyway. "Ah, you must feel better now." She sighed and nodded...then turned to face the silent canteen.

"Um...Astrid...that's Hiccup Haddock..." Anna pointed out. Astrid nodded.

"That is correct," she said evenly, walking Hiccup to a spare seat at her table.

"And you kissed him," Raylee squeaked.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Astrid asked her pointedly.

"I'm pretty sure you kissed Hiccup Haddock!" Lilah piped up, her voice scornful.

"Wait-maybe it was a bet!" Anna suggested.

"Yeah...it really looked like it!" Savannah sneered. "You let Hiccup Haddock eat your face! Ewww!"

"So Astrid...what're you doing with that...nobody?" Lilah sneered, rising and planting a hand on her hip. Astrid stared at her and folded her arms.

"You mean my boyfriend?" she snapped.

It was possible to hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence. A freshman belched and everyone glared at him.

"BOYFRIEND?" Lilah screeched. "Hiccup frickin' Haddock? The most disruptive, rude, sneaky, sarcastic troublemaker in BH history?"

"Why thank you, Lilah. I'm grateful my talents are recognised," Hiccup commented pleasantly.

"Lilah...Hiccup is a good guy and he is my friend," Astrid said firmly.

"He's nothing!" Lilah snapped hatefully. "He's always in trouble and so damned stupid..."

"Actually, my grades are higher than yours," Hiccup pointed out.

"You're Cheerleader and Class President!" Savannah snapped. "How can you betray all of that?"

"Did I miss a line in the job description?" Astrid asked her pointedly.

"But you are popular and pretty...so you have to go out with a Footballer Player or an Athlete!" Lilah said in an outraged voice.

"And Hiccup isn't that...he isn't smart...he's clearly not rich...he's not a nerd...he's not cool...he's really below notice..."Raylee added.

"So why are you with him, Astrid?" Lilah asked cruelly. "Has he...?

"Another word and you're dead!" Astrid snarled, rising to her feet. "He hasn't touched me!"

"You kissed him!" Savannah sneered. "Is he blackmailing you?"

"And that's always the question..." Hiccup sighed.

"No!" she snapped. "Look-Hiccup helped me with my schoolwork and well, I got to know him..."

"Oh Gods..." Lilah exclaimed, her lip curling in disgust. "Actually spending time on school work...with Hiccup Haddock!"

"That's why I have a straight A average and pond slime has higher grades than you, Lilah," Astrid commented in exasperation. "And as I got to know him, I realised he wasn't the bad guy we thought he was..."

"Adios reputation," Hiccup mumbled as Tuff dumped a plate of hot dog, corn and fries in front of him with a can of cola. The rest of the guys filled the seats on the table by Hiccup and Astrid.

"...and he was...great company...so we became friends..." Astrid admitted.

"But...but...he's Hiccup Haddock!" Savannah protested.

"He's not an entirely separate species!" Astrid snapped angrily. "Stop saying his name like that!"

"I dunno...maybe being the Lesser-Spotted...well, Lesser-Freckled Hiccup Haddock may gain me some kudos...or a host of naturalists camped outside my bedroom..." Hiccup commented dryly. Astrid lightly swatted his shoulder.

"That's for being a smartass," she told him.

"Owww..." he whined dramatically. "Run down by car here! Poor injured invalid..."

"Your leg has more metalwork than the Brooklyn Bridge," she told him. "It's doing fine..."

"See what I have to put up with?" Hiccup appealed to the guys and Fishlegs grinned.

"Is no one bothered by this?" Lilah shouted. "He's always in detention! He's literally nothing! He's about a quarter of an inch from expulsion. And he's going out with the Class President!"

"And who does that harm, Lilah?" Olaf asked thoughtfully, his gaze flicking back to the pair. To his eye, they both looked happy and relaxed, bantering gently and rather sweetly. Hiccup had been a pariah...and probably still was...but to someone who wasn't at the absolute pinnacle of the social heap, seeing him go out with such an exalted student gave the rest of the student body some hope. And Olaf liked Astrid, especially when she was being genuine and natural, not acting like the Queen Bee that she was supposed to...

"Everyone!" Lilah snapped. "It's...disgusting! Snot-you have to back me up on this! I mean...aren't you upset as Captain that she isn't going out with you?" Snotlout munched his mouthful of burger and frowned.

"Kinda confused coz I thought I was going out with you," he commented carelessly through a spray of crumbs, "but actually no. I mean, Astrid is my friend and we've hung out for years and years...and though I have chased her for years...I can see she is happy and he seems...okay..."

"Odin be praised for that ringing endorsement!" Hiccup announced, raising his hands in the air.

"Not helping!" Astrid hissed. He winked.

"Eret-sweetie...surely you think this absolutely obscene?" Savannah whined. The big football player thought about it carefully; he didn't really like Hiccup but he understood the boy's right to have a friend and go out with someone who reciprocated the attraction.

"I don't see how it's your business, Sav," he commented lightly. "How does it hurt you?"

"Because to be a leader, a role model, you have to be beautiful, on trend and going out with the right people!" Lilah snapped. "How can Astrid be our leader if she's dating a loser?"

"Or maybe she is being a role model by going out with someone she likes, rather than someone she doesn't...in that way...just because it's expected..." Cami told her shortly. "Right, Snot?" The Football Captain nodded.

"Actually, she makes a good point!" he told Lilah and the girl rose to her feet with a scream.

"AARGH! You are SO dumped, Snotlout Jorgenson! How DARE you back that skanky loser-loving cow over me?" she shouted at him.

"Hey Babe-I'm Captain of the Football team-why should I worry?" he asked her bluntly. "Don't need you to be cool...but I think you need me!"

"There are OTHER football players!" Lilah hissed, her eyes flicking to the far side of the canteen...and the shapes of Savage and Thuggory.

"And that is gonna be awkward as well," Fishlegs muttered loudly enough for the guys to hear.

"I'm sure my broken heart will mend...maybe by next class, Babe," Snotlout shrugged and turned back to his burger.

"What about you, Eret? Are you backing this...cow-loving skink?" Savannah asked in a huffy voice, fluffing her hair. Hiccup leaned forward and looked at Fishlegs.

"Do you think she knows what a skink is?" he asked and Fishlegs started to chuckle.

"Look-you told me Savannah mis-spelled her own name on her account," he whispered back. "What do you think?"

"What can I say?" Eret said with a shrug. "Not your business who she goes out with, is it? Why are you upset?"

"I-I...YOU'RE DUMPED!" she shouted and stormed off after Lilah, who was already heading for the door. About half a dozen girls, including Raylee, went after them and a number of the younger students cast Astrid unfriendly or suspicious glances. She sat down heavily and looked at the guys.

"Eret, Snot-thanks," she said heavily. "I'm sorry they dumped you both..."

"Told you I just cause trouble," Hiccup mumbled, leaning close to her, his hand gently finding hers under the table. She inclined her head towards him and gave a wan smile.

"No sweat, Babe," Snotlout said, eating and spraying crumbs on the table. "She was astonishingly boring. All she went on about was herself..."

Hiccup and Astrid shared an unwise glance while they were both struggling not to giggle at the hypocrisy...and then both burst out laughing. They were laughing so much that Astrid didn't even pick him up on calling her 'Babe'. Ruff scooched up closer to Eret.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said happily. "So...free again..." Eret started and looked around frantically to find some way to avoid the female twin.

"Erm..." he said worriedly.

"HADDOCK! ON YOUR FEET! " a familiar voice bellowed across the canteen, causing all the students to stare at boy as he cringed in instinctive fear.

"And the hits keep on coming..." he groaned as the huge bearded shape cumbered closer.

"Get up," Alvin growled. "I wants a word with yer!"


	72. Sitting Duck

**72: Sitting Duck**

Hiccup levered himself painfully to his feet, grabbing his crutches. He had barely touched his food and doubted Alvin would allow him to finish. Astrid looked up at the Principal, seeing the dark eyes glitter with hatred and feeling her stomach chill with the knowledge she had of his true nature. The boy forced himself to smile, his eyes wary as he carefully faced his step-father.

"Oh-hey, Al! How as your Snoggletog? Had a good time with all your family?" he asked pleasantly.

"I 'eard yer were knocked down, boy!" Alvin growled. "Shame yer got up..." Hiccup stared directly into his face.

"Light relief compared to home," he said directly.

"I needs a word with yer..." Alvin growled and the boy gestured to his plate.

"Mind if I finish, Al?" he asked calmly. "I mean, the cuisine here ain't great but it tastes better than nothing...and the docs did say I was to build myself up. Seems I've been malnourished for the last couple of years...they were very concerned..." Alvin's huge fists tightened and he lunged at the boy.

"I said yer was comin' with me now!" he shouted. Hiccup grimaced as he was grabbed and hauled away and for a moment, he glanced despairingly at Astrid before he was jerked away.

"I'll bring your bag to Art, Hiccup," she said and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Thanks, Astrid," he sighed as Alvin hauled him out. Unstable, barely able to keep up, he staggered into a wall and looked up warily, trying to get his crutches in place as the big man paced up and down. "Um...you know the entire canteen saw you drag me out...if I turn up covered in bruises, someone might notice..."

"No one cares about yer, 'Iccup," Alvin growled. "Not yer mother, not me...and not anyone in that canteen..."

 _You're wrong,_ Hiccup thought anxiously, not taking his eyes off the Principal and praying hard. _Astrid would notice. Probably. I hope._ But aloud he said: "You do know this is a hallway? Anyone can walk past...and some students here cling to the illusion you're a human being..."

He stumbled back as Alvin slapped him hard. The sound echoed round the hall as he cringed back. Pressed hard against the wall, he shook his head and glanced up. "Wow. You hate me enough to risk your job...I'm touched Al, I really am..."

"Yer know I were rung several times by a woman trying ter tell me about yer injury," Alvin sneered, grabbing Hiccup and hauling him towards his office. "I don't like being bothered!"

"I dunno-maybe they imagined that my step-father should care if I was alive or not after a serious accident...maybe that my only living parent would want to see me," Hiccup snapped bitterly as

Alvin shoved him ahead and he struggled to stay upright and ahead of the big man. "Clearly they didn't realise you'd make sure she refused to answer!"

He flinched as Alvin lunged at him and the Principal laughed cruelly. "Not so brave, are yer?"

 _More than you can ever imagine..._

"Says the man who abuses skinny kids and women..." Hiccup snarked back. The Principal opened the door and violently shoved Hiccup through, watching him fall to the floor. Menacingly, he prowled round as the boy scrambled back. reaching for his crutches. "What do you want, Al?" he asked tiredly.

"Where are yer stayin'?" Alvin shouted. "Yer not dead and yer look clean so someone is puttin' yer up..."

"Gee, I think you may be right!" Hiccup taunted him.

"Where?" Alvin shouted, grabbing his jumper and dragging him to his feet. "I have to know!"

"Why?" Hiccup asked him directly. "You threw me out. You're claiming I ran away. I'm clearly safe. D'you want people to know I was your step-son? That you are the abusive step-father?" He stared deep into the man's eyes. "Because the hospital have seen my scars, Al..." He braced himself and pushed the man's hands off him. "And if they ask who did them again...I may tell..." Alvin glared at him...then swung, the punch slamming him back to the floor.

"I'll expel you, you little bastard!" he roared.

"Do it...and you see the cops that evening!" Hiccup told him.

"Yer'll lose yer mother forever if yer lies ter them about me..." Alvin told him fiercely as Hiccup struggled to his feet, blood on his face.

"I am already lying by saying you aren't my step-father and that I won't tell who harmed me," the boy said sternly. "And way I see it, you've already taken Mom. I mean...she wouldn't even speak to me when I was in hospital, in the frickin' ICU! So nothing left to lose there. High School is the only thing I want, Al-and you're gonna deliver. No more detention, no more 'little chats'-much though I love them, by the way, no more telling the teachers to under-mark me or fail me on principle...and you warn Savage, Thuggory, Dogsbreath and Madguts off...or family services and the cops find out who burnt my arm repeatedly, who broke all those bones, who was starving me, who left the scars on my back..and do you think they'd believe a Principal or the boy he abused?"

"You little..."

Hiccup raised a finger.

"Ah-ha..." he said, gripping his crutches and levering himself to his knees then feet. "Nice as it has been, Al, I have classes to attend and a Diploma to achieve...and I WILL get my Diploma." He moved to the door and paused. "You have a real nice day," he smirked and left the room. He heard the chair crashing and the sounds of destruction but for once, it wasn't Hiccup on the receiving end of the abuse so he carried swiftly, back towards the canteen.

Alvin wanted him to be a bad boy? He'd be a bad boy...but not a pest or a loser...he'd be the bad boy blackmailing the Principal to finally stay off his back. And because Al had taken his Mom, he'd taken the only thing that had stopped Hiccup standing up for himself. And somehow, it felt wonderful.

oOo

He had actually caught the gang before they left the canteen and had managed to snaffle the remains of his lunch as well. Astrid had still carried his bag as she walked alongside him to Art and he had almost felt like he was dreaming, because she had talked to him, laughed with him and treated him like...normal.

But some of the students had already changed towards her-a handful of Lilah's friends-and they were giggling and pointing at her in the hall, the sounds of scornful laughter sounding as they walked past. Hiccup had been used to it but Astrid's face had grown pale and he could tell she was incredibly upset.

"You could always break up with me and tell them all you were being blackmailed by the bad boy," he murmured to her gently. "Then they would all pity you and be on your side..."

"And not on yours," she realised, staring over into the emerald eyes. He gave a slight smile.

"As long as my security detail stay with me, I can survive...at school," he replied softly. "If that happened at home, of course, I wouldn't make it." She stared at him. "I am crazy about you, Milady. Which is why I'm happy to be ignored and scorned at school...if it helps you..." She stopped and turned to face him.

"Hiccup...that isn't going to happen," she reassured him and pecked a very quick kiss on his cheek. She didn't mention the split lip and bruised cheek from his encounter with the Principal but she felt anxiety. By going public, she worried she would become a target for the man.

Art went well with their Project progressing well. As Hiccup had planned, Astrid handled the research and narrative elements of their topic while Hiccup concentrated on reimagining their work of art. It was a test of his artistic abilities...especially since Astrid had insisted their subject was the most famous artwork in the world-la Giaconda...the Mona Lisa. Hiccup smiled quietly to himself as he sketched the girl sitting with a patient smile on her lips. He still couldn't believe that he was planning to paint Astrid Hofferson as the Mona Lisa...

"Hmm...I think that's one of your best works," Miss Sylvester commented over his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Sylvester," he said with a smile. "That means a lot. And I have a great subject!" Miss Sylvester leaned close.

"And rumour has it that you are fonder of her than anyone realised," she murmured. He blushed fiercely and stared at his hands.

"I think...having you to support me, to make me help her...was really important," he admitted. "I owe you so much..." She gently patted his shoulder.

"You know you're a good boy, Hiccup? I know you have that don't-care mask you wear but I think there's someone underneath who is really worth knowing." She smiled.

"Awww, you'll make me tear up," he said lightly and grinned. "But thanks..." She nodded and moved on to the next pair as Astrid frowned slightly.

"Everything okay?" she called. Hiccup nodded.

"Actually...yes," he smiled and turned back to the sketch.

After the class, Tuff was waiting to escort him to English, his final class but as Astrid emerged, there was a bellow down the corridor.

"MISS HOFFERSON!" Alvin snarled and she stiffened and turned to face him, the grim knowledge of how he had treated Hiccup suddenly making her very wary in his presence.

"Yes, sir?" she asked politely as Hiccup grabbed Tuff and stopped them moving. His stomach was suddenly dancing with apprehension.

"I've had complaints about yer conduct!" he growled and she started.

"Sir?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Hiccup turned and began to move towards her but she cast him a warning glance. Alvin saw the move and grinned cruelly.

"Yes...it seems some of the students have been disturbed by your inappropriate sexual conduct," he snapped. Her eyes widened., her head already shaking.

"Sir, I..."

"SILENCE!" he roared and she stumbled back a pace. Lilah had appeared at the end of the Hall and was grinning broadly so at least Astrid knew who was behind this. "You were seen 'making out' with some ragamuffin boy in front of the while student body in the canteen!" She blinked in shock at the hypocrisy: they had kissed, like a dozen, a hundred others had during the year...so why was she being singled out?

Because it was Hiccup.

She cast him a worried glance and his stomach clutched with fear. This was Alvin's revenge: he couldn't target Hiccup any more...so he would swing his evil attentions to the one person that Hiccup was known to care for. And ultimately Hiccup knew he had achieved nothing...because he had made her a sitting duck.

"Detention," Alvin snapped. "And any more of this...and I may need to remove you as Class President or expel you."


	73. I won't let him harm you

**73: I won't let him harm you**

Astrid stared frozen as Alvin Treacher stomped away down the corridor, leaving the students silent as they stared at her. Hiccup felt his heart sink in dismay at the expression on her face: shock, dismay, anger...and he knew that Alvin was doing this to get at her...and maybe take her away from him as well. He knew Astrid was proud of her achievements, her perfect disciplinary record and her position...and all were threatened. The look on her face wasn't giving him much confidence. He looked back at her...but she turned away brusquely and headed for her class with Cami moving urgently to her side. He saw the two girls lean close and speak quickly and quietly.

They had only been openly a couple for less than two hours and already Astrid was being eyed like a disappointment and loser by about a quarter of the students and had detention. Hiccup feared that she was rethinking her decision to go out with him...and worse, that Martin would blame him as well for Astrid's problems. He stared after her until Tuff swatted him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, man-you'll be late and Mr Larson isn't the forgiving type..." he warned the skinny boy but Hiccup shook his head.

"I gotta do something about this..." he protested. Tuff stared at him.

"Like what?" he said. "Getting into more trouble won't help Astrid!" Hiccup stared wildly at him.

"You don't understand," he said urgently. "I gotta get her out of this...and stop Alvin..." Tuff stared at him. "He'll make her hate me..."

"Astrid's not like that..." the male twin said, frowning.

"But Alvin is...and Lilah..." Hiccup's face fell into a scowl. "Oh, I'll have to fix her properly this time..."

"So it was you with the goo!" Tuff grinned wickedly. "Okay, I'm in! Just don't let Al catch you..." Hiccup sighed.

"He'll be watching me like a hawk," he admitted. "But first I gotta get her out of detention." Tuff clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll help if I can," he offered. Hiccup looked and smiled, heading fast for Larson's class.

"Can you call Fish, Snot and Eret? I need to get the girls..." he said.

Astrid left her Law and Government Class with some trepidation and headed towards detention. She asked the others to make her apologies to Coach Bergstrom, wondering what the large hairy woman would think: Astrid was known to be reliable with a perfect record...and now she was letting the team down. She had never done detention before and she had no idea what to expect...but she arrived on time and walked into the room, seeing Alvin's face twisted in a nasty smile at her presence and pointed her to a desk on the front row. She silently sat there and wondered what she was supposed to do. One Junior and a Freshman also scurried in and took their seats as the Principal checked his watch. But Alvin was just settling in his huge seat, the door slammed open and Hiccup swung in, flashing Mr Treacher a broad grin.

"Hi, Al! Sorry I'm late!" he said without apology and plopped down at the desk next to Astrid. The Prinicpal scowled and glared at the skinny boy.

"What're yer doin' 'ere, 'Iccup?" he growled. "Yer ain't got detention!" A pair of emerald eyes flicked up.

"Well, that had to be a mistake on your part," Hiccup said insolently. "I mean, I've done detention every evening this year but this time, you've put Astrid in detention for kissing a boy...but as the boy in question, I really have to be in here as well, as I am guilty of kissing her..."

"That weren't the point, boy..." Alvin growled. Hiccup lifted his head.

"Then what was?" he demanded. "You said someone had complained about her kissing someone in public...but as I was kissing her, she can hardly be held solely to blame. And as she's not the only person to have kissed in the canteen this year, it all seems a bit...biased..."

"SHUT. UP!" Alvin shouted, advancing on the boy. Hiccup stiffened and his eyes widened as Alvin grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to his feet. His hands flailed for his crutches and he managed to grab one before he was shoved violently towards the door. He staggered and hit the wall with a heavy slam, breathing hard. "Get...out!" Hiccup looked up and slowly, stubbornly shook his head.

"Can't do that!" he grunted as he levered himself back onto his feet and looked at Astrid. "You see...I'm not like her. She's Class President. She does as she's told-not matter how wrong or how unfair the order is. I don't. I think for myself and I argue. Hel, you know I don't do a Loki-damned thing you say, Al! But I won't let you victimise her when there are a hundred people in the school guilty of what she did today...and I was even more guilty because I kissed Astrid Hofferson!" He glared at Alvin.

"Get out or you'll regret it," Alvin growled. Hiccup straightened up and stared into the man's eyes.

"We both will," he smirked, inviting Alvin to make a move. Astrid's eyes widened, realising that he was deliberately baiting the man. The man who had beaten and tortured him in his own home...and she realised how much courage it must have taken. Hiccup forced himself to limp unsteadily past Alvin to stubbornly sit by the desk. "But you can't make her do detention for kissing a boy without having the boy here!" Alvin's huge fists clenched and he slowly closed on Hiccup. Astrid saw him instinctively hunch his shoulders, steeling himself for another blow...and then the door to detention opened and three shapes sped in.

"Sorry we're late!" Fishlegs announced brightly. Alvin glared at him.

"Why are yer 'ere, Ingerman?" Alvin growled.

"Well, Heather and I kissed in the canteen today as well so we must have earned detention!" Fishlegs explained cheerfully. Heather nodded and sat behind Astrid while Fishlegs squeezed into the desk behind Hiccup.

"Mister Jorgensen?" Alvin asked angrily.

"Kissed Lilah in the canteen as well," Snotlout said casually. "Don't see the scheming bitch here though..."

"Coward..." Hiccup murmured.

"You are NOT in detention!" Alvin bellowed.

"But you detained Astrid for that reason," Heather pointed out.

"All of yer Seniors-get out! Not yer, 'Iccup..." Alvin roared and they all got up and scurried out.

Astrid cast Hiccup a worried look but he gave her a small nod and she was swiftly but firmly escorted out by her friends, leaving Hiccup with the other two detainees. After a moment, they were sent out as well. Eyes wide with sudden fear, she cast a despairing look at her friends and lunged at the door...but Heather held her back.

"You can't go in there," she said urgently. "Hiccup organised us to come in and get you out, Ast! He knew Alvin would be mad...but he wanted you safe..."

"No!" Astrid protested. "He's in there with Alvin..." Her hand rested softly on the door and she could hear Alvin's shouts from within...and the quiet slightly nasal voice of the boy. There was the sharp sound of a slap and Astrid flinched. Heather and Snotlout hauled her back and the teens all retreated a respectful distance from the door when it suddenly opened and Hiccup emerged, his crutches swinging through, his head down. Alvin shoved past him and he almost fell but Astrid dived forward to catch his arm. He lifted his head and fashioned a small smile.

"Are you alright, Milady?" he murmured. She gaped, seeing a scarlet mark on his cheek.

"I should be asking you," she scolded him.

"I don't matter," he said quietly. "As long as you are alright." She blinked then and then punched him in the shoulder. He just flinched and she felt worse, lifting a hand to his bruised face and leaning forward to bury her face in his neck. He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. "I had to get you out of there, Milady. I couldn't let you be targeted because of me. I mean...being Hiccup is a crime...one I'm constantly guilty of. But you shouldn't suffer for just being kind to me..."

"Hiccup..." she began and sighed. His green eyes flicked over her face and he sighed.

"I understand," he said tonelessly. He made to pull away but she clung onto him, tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, you don't," she said urgently. "I'm a Viking: I'm tough!" She paused. "And I am not breaking up with you just because some bitches don't like it..." He managed a faint smile.

"I'm sure Alvin would appreciate being called a bitch..." he murmured and she kissed him gently.

"That's another detention," she said softly and he groaned.

"I'm harming you," he admitted. She shook her head, her eyes carefully searching his bruised face.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked him gently.

"Nothing I haven't had before," he said evasively.

"That means yes," she translated and his eyes flicked to meet hers. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Are we going to detention or going home?" Snotlout moaned in a bored voice.

"Actually, we all have practice...and Hiccup is gonna come with us," Fishlegs reminded him and they all sighed.

"And we're late?" Heather reminded them with a small smile. Astrid gave Hiccup a small smile.

"See ya later?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Don't be late," he murmured as she turned and ran off. Once she was gone, he sagged slightly and then stared at the others. "I'm coming," he sighed and limped off after them, as quickly as he could manage.

oOo

Astrid was concerned because he was quiet in the ride home-though no one got much of a chance to say anything because Snotlout was telling both of them how awesome he had been in practice and how brilliantly he had covered for the absent Dagur. Hiccup had remained still when the carrot-haired boy's name was mentioned and stared silently through the windshield, breathing quietly. They arrived home and Astrid helped Hiccup down, thanking Snotlout who grinned and promised to be on time the next morning. Hiccup had waved but kept his head down, heading quietly into the house and heading for his room. Astrid had greeted her parents and chatted about the day...when she realised that Hiccup hadn't come down. She frowned and sped up the stairs.

He was in his room, sat quietly on the floor against the wall behind the door, his knees drawn up to his chest and head down. His crutches were strewn on the floor and he looked wretched. Astrid frowned and crouched down by him.

"Hiccup?" she asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Reluctantly, he shook his head. His face was still buried in his knees so she sat by him, resting gently with her shoulder carefully in contact with his.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hiccup," she said calmly. "And I'm not giving you up."

"You should," was the muffled reply.

"Hiccup...just because Lilah is a bitch and Mr Treacher wants to cause trouble doesn't mean I'm going to fold," she told him. He slowly lifted his bruised face.

"You should give me up," he said hoarsely, his face pale. Her hand found his and her fingers slid between his. She felt his grasp gently curl around hers and his emerald eyes met hers. "You know...I had finally made a stand against him, told him that he couldn't continue to persecute me...because I would turn him in. I wasn't asking for anything except to be treated fairly and get my Diploma. And for an hour, I thought I was free, that I could manage to be treated like anyone else..."

Then he wiped the heel of his hand across his cheek. He sighed, turning to face her fully and there was a broken look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since he was turned away by his Mom. "Then Lilah went to him and gave him the lever he was looking for. Now he knows he can target you, can hurt you to get to me...and he told me that in the detention room..."

"Babe-I'll be okay..." she began but he shook his head.

"He'll damage you because he wants to hurt me," he told her gently, leaning his forehead against hers. "And I can't allow that. He can...do whatever he wants to me, but I won't let him harm you, Milady." Then he lead forward and kissed her, his lips pressing desperately against hers and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. When he broke the kiss, he buried his face in her neck, curling close.

"It's okay," She said, stroking his head and feeling him trembling. "It's been a rough day."

"Ya think?" was the muffled reply.

"You've returned to school, been subjected to the normal friendly Berk High welcome, ambushed by Dagur's friends, sneered at by half the Senior Year and then had to face Alvin in detention...to save me," she told him clearly. "Babe, you saved me again."

"Of course," he mumbled. "I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you." She stared at him, her fingers absently carding his wild auburn hair and nuzzled against him. Her mind completely blanked at the words. She blinked, glad he couldn't see her face at the moment.

"My hero," she murmured. "It's okay. You're safe. It was just a rough day." He lifted his face, his emerald eyes dark with worry.

"It'll get rougher," he said.


	74. Rougher

**74: Rougher**

Hiccup's words turned out to be prophetic as the next couple of weeks went rapidly downhill. When they entered the school, the noise level in the hall dropped and whispers instantly began...whispers and giggles. Hiccup put his head down as usual and walked with his escorts to his locker while Astrid stuck to her friends, carried out her duties and arrived at every class on time. By mutual agreement, there were no overt signs of affection, which led Raylee to start a rumour that Astrid had dumped him. Even Hiccup supergluing Lilah's locker closed with all her possessions inside did little to lighten the mood.

Savage and Thuggory were watching Hiccup like hawks, always present whenever he went to the bathroom or was moving around with just a female escort. He was getting very agile with his crutches and Astrid was working him like a demon with his physical therapy exercises. Because his leg was pinned not merely plastered, he had some simple exercises to keep the muscles strong and she was determined that he would do them religiously.

But Astrid's grades were down and she was sure it wasn't because the standard of her work had dropped. In classes where there was no interpretation involved, her grades were as they were-vocabulary tests and pass/fail assignments were much the same. But she was convinced that she was being marked down and she found A- and B+ were becoming far more common than her usual A. She knew she was working as well as ever but she feared her father would blame Hiccup for the deterioration in her results. So she and Hiccup hatched a plot. They both did their Math homework separately and Astrid sealed her answers in an envelope...but then she copied, symbol by symbol, Hiccup's homework and handed it in. The results: she scored 10% less than he did for exactly the same work. And there was only one person who could be to blame.

Hiccup was chewed up with guilt, suggesting he should go and surrender to Alvin in exchange for leaving her alone but she had rubbished the suggestion, sitting quietly by him in the canteen, her hand twined under the table with his. The others couldn't do much, though the girls had stood fiercely by Astrid, rubbishing anyone who thought she had gone soft or let anyone down by befriending the outcast of the year. The Team also stood by her, though it was made more awkward when Lilah took up with Thuggory and Savannah-not to be outdone-started going out with Savage. For Hiccup, it was another complication as two groups of people who really disliked him had now joined forces.

After two and a half weeks, where Astrid's final grade was dipping towards a B, Hiccup decided he'd had enough and after school, he firmly grasped Astrid's hand and led her to see her father in his study. Martin Hofferson worked from home sometimes and Hiccup politely knocked the door and entered when bidden, dragging a resisting Astrid with him. She scowled at him, warning the boy that she didn't want her troubles discussed with her parents because they were her troubles...but Hiccup knew Alvin Treacher better. He sat down carefully and Astrid perched on the arm of his chair as they faced Martin. The man inspected them closely, reading their grave expressions.

"Is she pregnant?" he asked directly. Both teens blushed scarlet and Hiccup shook his head desperately.

"N-no, sir!" he gabbled urgently, seeing the protective light in the man's eyes. "I can honestly say we've not done ANYTHING except kiss...and even then, I'm kind of careful what I touch, in case she punches me..."

"DAD! How could you accuse me...us..of doing...that...!" Astrid shouted at him, her eyes glittering. Martin was unrepentant.

"It's the first thing that comes to mind when your daughter and her live-in boyfriend come into your study and look so serious," he told them shortly. Hiccup gave a very nervous laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that...but it is something that could have almost as devastating effect on Astrid's future." Martin's brow furrowed further. "And I guess it probably is my fault," he added softly. Astrid's hand gently stroked his hair and she rested her head briefly against his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe," she murmured. Then, with a sigh, she explained the problem. Martin sat down and listened, asking a few questions and making notes on his jotter. Finally, Astrid and Hiccup handed over their Math workbooks and the man carefully compared the exactly similar equations...and frowning at the stark difference in their marks. She handed over the sealed envelope.

"Here's my actual homework," she said. "To prove I actually did it myself before we conducted the experiment."

"Can I keep these?" Martin asked.

"Until Friday when Mildew will want to hand out more Homework," Hiccup murmured.

"And you're sure this isn't just a deterioration in your standards because of...?" Martin asked his daughter, casting a meaningful look at Hiccup. The boy sighed, his bony shoulders slumping but Astrid was fierce in her defence.

"Dad-I work as hard now as I did before...and he's been here since October with all his problems...and my standards haven't altered!" she retorted. "In fact, he has specifically told me that I need to protect my grades because success will give me options for the future. He's not the problem...Alvin is..."

"He...he promised that he would target Astrid because she means something to me," Hiccup said wretchedly. "When he gave her detention for giving me a kiss-as a hundred other students do..."

"How many people have kissed you?" Astrid asked him teasingly. He blushed.

"That didn't come out right," he mumbled, "but in total in my whole life...three. Mom, Dad...and you. And only one of those is alive or actually acknowledges I exist any more." He sighed. "No...hundreds of students have the odd small kiss at school over the years...but when Astrid was put in detention...I went along as the boy she kissed...and then her friends came along claiming to be guilty of the same crime. Al threw them all out...all but me so he could tell me he was going to ruin Astrid because I cared for her."

"He hurt you as well," Astrid pointed out.

"A couple of slaps and punches," he admitted wearily. "Nothing I haven't had before..."

"At school?" Martin asked directly, his voice grim. Hiccup started then nodded.

"Yeah, he's beaten me at school," he admitted quietly. "Because he knew my parents would never complain." Martin rose and beckoned his daughter over, giving her a hug.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "I will sort this out." Then he paused and pulled Hiccup to his feet, staring at the skinny young man...then hugging him. "I don't blame you," he reassured the boy. "I know you want to protect her. So do I. I will fix this."

oOo

Two days later, Hiccup arrived in the canteen at lunchtime to find Astrid distressed and being comforted by Heather and Ruff. He sat opposite her and looked in confusion at Fishlegs.

"Lilah and Savannah have set up a petition to have her removed as Class President and she's been given a C in Viking History," he explained. "Mr Grimborn was very scathing when he called her in before lunch." Hiccup stared at the girl, shocked-because it must have happened after he left the class...then he rose awkwardly and limped round to sit by her, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms protectively around her. She resisted for all of a second before she curled into him, her face burying into his chest and arms wrapping around him. He gently rested his cheek against her hair and held her tight, feeling her sobbing quietly.

"It will be okay, Milady," he murmured, feeling the dampness of her tears on his shirt.

"What have I done wrong?" she mumbled softly. "All I ever did was what I was supposed to..."

"I know," he reassured her. "Your halo is untarnished."

"So why have they all turned against me?" she murmured. "Aren't I allowed a life?"

"Not if I am in it," he sighed. "I seem to ruin anything I touch."

"You haven't touched me," she mumbled. He managed a smile.

"Wouldn't dare, Milady...not if I like having two hands..."She lifted her head, her eyes red and cheeks damp.

"I trust you," she said with a small smile.

"And the last shreds of my rep go up in smoke," he sighed, then ghosted a kiss on her forehead and shoved himself to his feet, slamming his crutch on the table. Every eye turned to him.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted as every eye turned to him. He glared at them. "Most of you know me. I'm Hiccup Haddock. THE Hiccup Haddock. Generally considered a pest or possibly the greatest enemy to civilisation ever, dependent on who you talk to..."

"We know who you are," Lilah called in a bored voice. he glared at her furiously and she shut up.

"And you all know Astrid Hofferson, your Class President. OUR Class President," he continued firmly. "She was chosen because she is smart, organised, caring, disciplined, decent...and kind. She commands respect for who she is. And she hasn't changed who she is one iota. But I hear that someone has started a petition to remove her as President. Why?"

There was silence as he turned to glare at Lilah, Savannah and Raylee. They huffed.

"She doesn't represent us," Lilah sneered.

"In what way?" Hiccup demanded furiously. The girl gave a nasty smirk.

"She's going out with you!" she spat. Hiccup swung away, rotating to glare at the rest of the canteen.

"So going out with whoever you choose carries a penalty?" he asked. "You want to remove her from her post which she is performing without any flaw just because she's chosen to go out with all this raw vikingness?" He gestured to himself with a smirk to a ripple of laughter.

"You're nobody!" Savannah sneered.

"I'm somebody," he corrected her. "We all are. I'm just not popular. I'm not a Jock or an athlete. I'm not a trendy girl or a brainless bimbo who can't even spell her own name rightly. I'm not a nerd or a dancer or a musician or anything you may consider valuable. I'm not good-looking or built. But I am a person and I am as much a student here as you. I have the same rights as you and the same responsibilities. Now look around this room and tell me how many of these other students you consider nobodies, Lilah? Because you think someone is worthless if they aren't you or your little clique of friends! I want to know on what basis you have any right to decide who is worthwhile?"

She blushed under his intense glare.

"Well, obviously, I'm pretty, popular, trend-setting, smart..."

"Stupid, selfish, conceited, judgemental, vicious, sharp-tongue and spiteful," Hiccup told her brutally. "You are everything that's wrong here."

"Well at least I didn't turn in my friends!" she screeched.

"I never did," he argued calmly, "but they turned on me anyway. And look- you turned on your friends, trying to undermine Astrid because you're jealous that she is popular and respected. Why should you care who she goes out with? She has never changed-but you have. And all you have done is behaved with utter contempt for her and for everyone else. And who would replace her? You? Can you organise a Prom? Chair student council? Will you help students in difficulty? Will you intercede if someone is being treated unfairly? Or would you just sit around giving orders and demanding obedience. We've already got someone like that-our Principal. Is that what you want, Lilah?" He turned to the room. "Is that what you all want?"

"No!" Heather, Anna, Helga, Cami and Ruffnut shouted. Snotlout and Fishlegs were shaking their heads and Olaf and Damien shouted 'No!' as well. Hiccup swept his emerald glare over the room.

"Then stop persecuting Astrid!" he growled. "You all have a choice who you like-and don't pick on people just because of who they want to be with! You only live once-don't waste your time being so small-minded..." He paused and gave a smirk. "Or you'll end up like Lilah...brainless, spiteful and cruel! And the next person who doesn't meet her insane ideals may be you! Do you want HER telling you who you can go out with? Who you can like or befriend? Do you want someone so stupid she thinks Erick the Red was a pop star and Hamish the First was a haggis farmer as your President and judging you?"

The canteen burst out in laughter and Lilah's face scorched red in embarrassment and anger.

"How dare you!" she screeched. "And I said Hamish the Second anyway!"

The laughter was even louder and fingers were pointing at her. Tears were running down Heather's face and she clung to Fishlegs. Savannah stared at her.

"I thought you fished for haggis," she said loudly and the canteen collapsed in hysterical laughter. "What?" Lilah rose angrily.

"We're going!" she announced to gales of laughter. "You'll all be sorry! C'mon, Sav..."

"But what's wrong? Why is everyone laughing?" Savannah asked, confused, getting up and following Savannah. Hiccup slumped to sit by Astrid who was trying not to laugh but failing. He turned to her with a smile.

"Better?" he asked. She gently kissed his cheek.

"My hero," she murmured. Tuffnut high-fived Hiccup and the auburn-haired boy nodded, accepting the gesture.

"Awesome speech, dude!" he commented. "And I think they've listened to you..." A group of girls started towards Astrid, looking sheepish and offering apologies, which she graciously accepted, turning away from her boyfriend and chatting with them easily. He smiled as more student came forward and apologised for they way they had treated her. Lilah's name was mentioned numerous times and Hiccup gave a sigh.

"That was the easy part," he told Tuff. "The harder part will be seeing Mr Grimborn."


	75. Grim

**75: Grim**

He knew the next part of his mission was going to be far harder-because he was facing someone who wasn't a relative, a brainless self-absorbed school bitch or a muscles-for-brains Dagur follower. Mr Grimborn was the smartest and coldest teacher in the school, a man who could probably see through walls and sense BS at a thousand paces. And he never backed down...so the only option was to trap him, because Hiccup wouldn't let him persecute Astrid as he had been persecuted himself.

He slipped his escorts and headed for the teachers' lounge before his courage evaporated, his heart in his throat. He paused, checked his phone and got ready, then knocked on the door and asked for the teacher. Mr Grimborn slowly emerged, his cold brown eyes assessing the wary shape facing him.

"Why are you here, Haddock?" he asked smoothly. Hiccup faced him seriously and swallowed.

"I want to talk about Astrid Hofferson," he said. Mr Grimborn smiled, an expression that didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Hofferson," he commented. "Her last paper was most disappointing." Hiccup took a deep breath.

"We both know it was much better than mine...and I got a B+," Hiccup told him seriously. "Why was her paper marked down?"

"I'm impressed," Mr Grimborn said, his tone hardening. "I wasn't aware you also had a degree in Middle Viking History?"

"Congratulations," Hiccup replied too quickly. "I've done enough to knows that work deserved more than a bare pass..."

"And yet a C is all she gets...or is going to get," the teacher told him coolly. Hiccup stared at him in shock.

"You mean you're going to mark her down, no matter how excellent her work is because Alvin wants to get back at me?" Hiccup asked, his heart sinking. Mr Grimborn's cold eyes narrowed.

"I can't think why he would bother," he said. "You are just a troublemaker..."

"Maybe you could behave like a professional and mark the work submitted, not what Alvin tells you to do!" Hiccup said wearily.

"He's in charge and if Miss Hofferson is so stupid as to throw her lot in with you, then she deserves to be treated like the fool she is!" he snapped. Hiccup stared at him.

"Reconsider," he said softly. "She doesn't deserve this."

"You know, I'll decide what mark she gets..."

"But you don't. Alvin does!" Hiccup snapped.

"He's in charge, not you!" Grimborn growled. "And I'll do what he tells me to. So your little friend can kiss her grades goodbye, no matter how much you whine..."

"You know this won't go away," Hiccup said. "She actually had people who care for her and will fight for her."

"Unlike you, I think, Mister Haddock," the teacher sneered. "I doubt anyone cares enough about you to intercede..." Hiccup flinched.

"You may be surprised," he murmured.

"I doubt it...since Mr Treacher had told me everything!" Grimborn sneered. Hiccup backed up. "You worthless little ragamuffin! You should have starved on the streets...but someone took you in. You were insubordinate to your step-father...but I won't tolerate this insubordination. You are expelled from my class."

"This is wrong..." Hiccup replied, his voice toneless.

"Well, who can you appeal to? Your step-father wants you and your girlfriend to suffer...so no one is going to listen." He paused and turned back to the door. "And tell Miss Hofferson now she's expelled as well!"

"No!" Hiccup blurted out. "You can't do that! She's done nothing wrong! Please...punish me all you want...she doesn't even know I'm here...but please don't expel her from your class..." There was a pause and Mr Grimborn turned back with a triumphant half-smile.

"Well then, this is your fault for interfering!" he sneered. "I'll leave you to explain that you're the reason she's been kicked out of my class. Now, I must be going...I have classes..." And the door slammed behind him.

Hiccup stared, almost unable to breathe for anger and hatred and utter despair. All he had done was harm Astrid...and she would rightly blame him for what had happened. How could he fix this? Who could help him?

"Fishbone."

His blood ran cold and he slowly turned to see Savage, Dogsbreath, Thuggory and Madguts behind him. He had slipped his escorts to see Mr Grimborn and now he was isolated. He backed up a step.

"Hey, guys," he said with forced brightness. "Dog...that nose is healing up great! Savage...the eye's gone down good and Thuggory..."

A fist crunched into his middle and he almost fell...but Savage and Madguts grabbed his arms while the others took his crutches.

"This time you aren't getting away," Thuggory said menacingly. "We've got somewhere where we won't be disturbed...and we can have that chat..."

Helpless, knowing he was alone and that he could scream blue murder without a single teacher coming to help him, Hiccup struggled without hope.

"Guys...please...you don't have to do this!" he begged. Thuggory gave a nasty smile.

"Oh, but I think we do," he smirked as they dragged him away.

oOo

The door slammed, the turn of the key a quieter sound followed by the muffled echo of steps as they left the room. Locked in, battered and trembling in pain, Hiccup stared at the door and gently pressed his hand against it. It was firm.

Avoiding thinking about what had just happened, about how badly it had gone, he fumbled for his phone, seeing the screen riven by a crack.

"Thor...just for once, please help," he muttered and gently unlocked the phone: the screen lit and he gave a shuddering sigh of relief. He switched off the voice note and stared at it for a long moment...then sent it to Astrid, Fishlegs...and Martin. His hand was trembling with pain as he hit SEND. Then he switched to messaging.

THEY GOT ME. LOCKED IN MAINTENANCE CLOSET SECOND FLOOR. HELP.

He stared at the words for a long moment until the screen dimmed and then his thumb hit SEND. They would all get the notification but they had classes: he had no idea if anyone would come. And there was one more message he sent to Heather and Snotlout before his battery died.

DOG AFTER ASTRID. SHE'S IN DANGER. DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE.

oOo

Astrid was in Study Hall when her phone vibrated and she smiled, seeing a message from Hiccup. There was a voice note attachment and she slipped her earbuds in and clicked play.

She froze as she heard Hiccup's encounter with Mr Grimborn and the disastrous outcome. Her lips lifted in a smile as she heard his plea and she sighed at the rejection, knowing her father would fight for her rights and get the ban overturned. But then she froze as she heard him ambushed, heard the blow and him being dragged away...and then she was frozen and unable to stop herself as she listened to the rest. Unable to move, unable to switch it off, she heard...everything...blows, kicks, punches, threats...and screams. She stared blankly forward, tears sliding down her cheeks until the memo finally ended.

She stared down, looking at the puddle of tears pooled by the phone and then gently pulled her earbuds out. She swiped her face dry and grabbed the phone, texting Heather as she threw her books into her bag.

HICCUP IN TROUBLE. MEET ME SECOND FLOOR.

She rose and dashed from the room, heading for the stairs...but Heather and Snotlout met her on the way and stopped her, dragging her beside the lockers and restraining her until the others could arrive.

"Let me go! He's in trouble!" she hissed.

"I know," Snotlout told her sternly, "But he warned us as well. They're after you, Astrid!"

"I heard!" she said angrily. "I heard everything that happened. We have to rescue him!"

"I'm coming!" she said determinedly.

"Oh no you're not," Snotlout said flatly.

"He's hurt!" she argued desperately.

"And you getting hurt won't help," Fishlegs told her, arriving.

"I'm going!" she insisted. Snotlout paused and looked round the others.

"Astrid-you're with me," he said decisively. "Heather-you're with Fishlegs, Ruff-try to keep Tuff in line, can you? And Cami-go with Eret!"

"Awww, can't I..."

"No, Ruff!" Snotlout said with a sigh. "Come on-and stick together!"

Without a word, they all sped up the stairs in search of their friend...

oOo

Hiccup had drifted into a painful stupor, curled in the closet, his phone cradled against his chest. Everything hurt, his broken leg most of all and he was worried they had broken it again...or worse... Here, alone in the dark, he didn't need his mask. He didn't need to be sarcastic or brave or sulky...he could be who he was under his brave facade. He could be the boy who had a dead father, rejected by his mother, abused by his stepfather, beaten up by his former friends at school...and afraid for himself and the girl he loved. He felt alone and powerless and scared...

He grimaced and changed his position slightly, then heard steps enter the room. He stiffened in fear that it could be Savage and the others..but if it was his friends, he needed to let them know where he was, that he needed help. And he had to take the chance...

He pulled his right leg back and kicked the door...then again...and again...

The steps closed and Hiccup banged his fist against the door. He screwed his eyes closed, praying to Thor that he would be rescued, that-just for once-he wouldn't be thrown to the wolves to cope alone. That his friends would come and he might feel...safe.

There was the mumbling of voices...and then the click of the key turning. The door wrenched open. A blonde shape leaned over Hiccup and he blinked, his eyes screwed up against the sudden light.

"As-Astrid?" he croaked, squinting.

"He's here!" a voice said. Hiccup blinked and shielded his eyes, relief and disappointment mingling in his chest.

"C-Cami?" he groaned. A tall shape leaned over him.

"He's a mess," Eret said.

"Love you too..." Hiccup croaked. "Is Astrid safe?" Eret leaned forward, handing the crutches to the girl, then grabbing Hiccup and hauling the battered boy up. His legs buckled and the Footballer braced him, holding him up.

"Fine-she's with Snot..." he assured Hiccup. The auburn head sagged.

"This can't go on," Cami said seriously and Hiccup gave a dry, painful laugh, wincing as he moved. Eret's arm tightened around him.

"No, it can't," he said slowly, taking a small, limping step. "I need the hospital...leg..." He paused. "And then I end it."


	76. Fighting Back

**76: Fighting Back**

Astrid sprinted through the hallway of the hospital, her eyes fixed on the signs for the Emergency Department. Hiccup had passed out and Eret and Cami had driven the boy straight here, leaving Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather and the twins to travel with Snotlout: even in his SUV, it had been a game of sardines. She had phoned her parents and her Mom had promised to meet them at the hospital but her Dad was in work. But the recording she had heard rolled around in her memory and she accelerated until she reached the door of the department and halted, panting, at the department.

"Hiccup...Haddock..." she gasped. The nurse on the desk indicated to a cubicle and the girl nodded thanks and sped over, pausing and timidly peeking round the curtain. The familiar shape was lying on the trolley, an ID band on his wrist and a standard hospital gown on. He turned his face to her for a second-and then he turned away, trying to shift onto his side, away from her. Astrid froze for a long second...because he looked so beaten...and so ashamed...

...and then she swooped forward, grabbing his hand that was still smeared with his blood, pulling him back to face her, her azure eyes filled with pity and concern. "Hiccup...oh, thank the Gods..." she whispered and flung her arms around him. He stiffened for a long moment...and then she felt his arms close around her and his face bury in her neck.

"Milady..." came the murmured greeting. "I was so worried..." She lifted her head to stare at the boy and saw his emerald eyes dark with pain.

"I heard..." she said softly and he closed his eyes, wincing.

There was a long silence. Then...

"Sorry," he breathed. "But I-I wanted t-to let you know where I was...not thinking too clearly..." He ghosted a smile. "Pain and concussion I think..." She stared at him.

"You went to see Mr Grimborn about my C," she told him. He nodded slightly.

"Um...yeah...didn't completely go to plan..."

"And you lost your escorts, you mutton-head..."

"Would a mutton-head record the conversation as proof?" Hiccup asked her thickly. She stared at him.

"For what?" she asked. There was pause and he grimaced.

"No what...who," he managed thickly. "Your Dad. He'll know what to do." He managed a small smile and beckoned her close. She smiled and pressed her lips onto his, feeling the splits from the blows he had taken. His hand stroked her cheek, holding her close until they had to break for air. Both started as the curtain was pulled back and the doctor entered. He was a youngish man with thick blonde hair and bright grey eyes which twinkled as they alighted on the two anxious looking teens, clearly just kissing.

"You'll live," he smiled. "And your leg is very badly bruised but there's been no more damage and no displacement of the fractures."

"Thank Thor," Hiccup murmured.

"But the police want to talk to you," the doctor told him gravely. "This was a serious assault, Hiccup." The boy nodded, his hand closing around Astrid's and latching onto her. She could feel the tremble in his grasp and knew he would have to relive the attack for the cops...but his next words made her immensely proud of him.

"I want to talk to them," he said slowly. "About the assault...who did it and who else is making threats against me and my girlfriend..." And then he paused. "And your records show that when I was first admitted, there were a lot of scars on my body from child abuse." He swallowed. "I want to talk to the police about them as well. It's time."

 _Time's up, Alvin..._

oOo

The man sat forward, sliding the workbooks back across the desk to Martin Hofferson.

"Very crude," he commented. He was a heavyset man with hooded grey eyes and thinning brown hair. "I engaged several registered specialist teachers to check and the under marking is obvious with the Mathematics paper...though interestingly, the male's papers have been consistently under marked for months. Same for the English, History, Physics...your daughter's papers show signs of under marking for the last two weeks..."

"Since she revealed her friendship with the boy," Martin mused.

"The boy's marks are at least 10% lowered for all subjects meaning his final grades should be at least one grade higher. This is deliberate...but I would need other students' books for comparison." He sighed. "They may just be a really tight bunch of markers."

"And your instincts?" Martin asked.

"They were fair to your daughter until after Snoggletog and the marks were as expected," the man said. "But your daughter is extremely intelligent and her work is exceptional. I would really need more work for comparison..."

"I'll have Astrid obtain her friends' books for your analysis," Martin said, making a note. He paused and stared at the man. "Deliberate?"

"Certainly cultural," the man confirmed. "This is a calculated effort to ensure the boy underachieves...and your girl seems to be their next target..." Martin locked eyes with the man.

"Is this enough proof?" he asked. The man paused...then shook his head.

"On its own, no," he admitted in a frustrated voice. "But we need to fully investigate this. The School Board will have to know and intercede. This is frankly scandalous..."

Martin's eyes flicked to the incoming text and he frowned. He raised a finger and flicked the voice note on. The two men listened to Hiccup's encounter with Mr Grimborn...and his effective confession caused both men to stare at one another. Martin was about to stop the recording...when he heard Hiccup ambushed. He forced himself to pause the note at the sounds of the boy being dragged away and conclude his business, though he felt a surge of concern for the boy's safety.

"And now?" he asked his agent. The heavyset man nodded.

"With this as well...yes."

oOo

Hiccup was exhausted after he finished with the cops and lay back, his eyes fluttering closed. Astrid had remained with him throughout, her hand locked on his and she had felt him clutch at her fearfully as he related portions of his tale. The cops had been shocked and horrified at the tales of his abuse at Alvin's hands and they had been very concerned about his attack by Dagur's gang in school. Hiccup had stressed that he was also worried about the safety of Astrid and her parents from Oswald's friends in the Berserkers. He had managed to supply names and the cops had contacted the station and headed out urgently to check the Hofferson home and look for them...while other men had been sent to arrest the boys who had attacked Hiccup.

Hiccup had quietly played the voice memo, which had detailed the whole of the assault and had recorded the threats they had made against him...and especially against Astrid.

 _"You liked this, did you?"_ Dog had growled, accompanied by the sounds of a punch and a faint groan from Hiccup, followed by a pained cough.. The boy had closed his eyes, shaking his head and his grip had tightened on Astrid's.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the recording continued. She wrapped her arms around him.

 _"I'm gonna find your pretty little girlfriend and do this to her...at the very least,"_ Dog snarled. _"You stopped me from having her before...maybe we can make you watch when I F-..."_

The cops' eyes widened at the threat and they stared at Hiccup. He was trembling. Astrid stared at him-beaten and battered and in pain...but doing this to protect her. He swallowed and his eyes swung up to meet hers...so she leaned forward and kissed him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You saved me then..."

"Your parents may find out," he murmured thickly. She ran her fingers through his hair, resting her forehead against his.

"If it happens, it happens," she sighed.

"You're in danger because of me," he whispered.

"You're in trouble because you saved me, all those months back," she reminded him. "It's okay."

"Family Services will want to talk with you, Hiccup," the officer said and the boy nodded.

"I'm...I'm staying with the Hoffersons...Astrid's parents..." he said, a note of worry entering his voice. "Please...don't take me away from them..." He looked despairingly at Astrid...and then the curtain moved aside.

"Officers...my husband and I are very happy in keeping Hiccup living with us," Ingrid said, arriving, her eyes flicking over the patient. Her face fell in shock as she saw his awful injuries. "Gods! Oh, Hiccup..." He swallowed and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mrs H," he mumbled, blushing. But she moved to his other side, gave her daughter a quick look then took his hand. With a very maternal look, she stroked his hair, then kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she assured him. "We won't let you be taken away. Your home is with us for as long as you want it. We promised...and I really think my daughter would kill us if we let you go." She released his hand and turned to the cops. "I am happy to speak to Family Services and sign whatever papers are required so that Hiccup can officially be our foster-son...so there can be no question about where he lives or who is responsible for him. He needs safety and security...and we want to provide it."

Astrid stared at her with relief and gratitude. "Mom," she said softly, "thanks..." Ingrid smiled and beckoned the cops out of the cubicle to continue the conversation and check what Hiccup had told them. As soon as she was gone, Astrid stared at Hiccup.

"Will that make you my brother?" she asked him teasingly. He groaned.

"Oh Gods, that would be complicated," he muttered. She burst out laughing and swatted him on the shoulder. He groaned. "Careful, Milady. I'm not sure there's much of me that's not bruised right now..." She gave an apologetic look and he sighed. He lifted his left hand and waved his pinkie. "This bit maybe..." She gave him a small grin and kissed his finger. His eyes widened and he gave a small smirk. He pointed to his right shoulder and she ghosted a small kiss there as well.

"Anywhere else?" she asked him with a playful expression. He paused...then pointed to his mouth.

"Um...this bit isn't too bad..." he murmured as she lunged forward and kissed him deeply. Time stood still for a long moment...and he sighed in happiness as they broke apart.

"No, it isn't," she agreed, carefully clambering onto the trolley by him. He scooched over a little so she could lie alongside him. His eyes widened.

"Um...I must definitely have concussion..." he muttered. She wrapped her arms around him and he cautiously embraced her, resting his head against hers.

"Shut up and hug me," she told him, snuggling closer. He closed his eyes, finally feeling safe.

"Yes, Milady."

 **A/N: Yes I am aware there are probably regulations about this sort of thing in foster care situations…but in fictional Berk…not so quite much. Give the boy a break!**


	77. Lies

**77: Lies**

Hiccup was released after two days when they hospital staff were satisfied he hadn't got a bad concussion or suffered any serious injuries. Snotlout had driven him home again, genuinely contrite that Hiccup had been injured on his watch. No matter that Hiccup had deliberately slipped his escorts to speak with Mr Grimborn, Snotlout felt responsible that the other boy had been harmed when Snotlout had promised to protect him. It made both Hiccup and Astrid look at the Football Captain in a new light.

Heather, Cami and Ruff were waiting for them at Astrid's house, bursting with news. Hiccup limped in on his crutches, manoeuvring over to the couch and lowering his battered shape into place. Astrid snuggled at his side, her hand twined with his. Snotlout and the girls arranged themselves around the room while Ingrid brought them all sodas. The previous day, Ingrid and Martin had been interviewed by Family Services and signed the forms to officially take custody of Hiccup as his foster parents. Astrid had been overjoyed when they had told her and when Martin had arrived at the hospital with Ingrid to tell Hiccup, the boy had been quiet for a long moment, staring at the wall and blinking rapidly. Then he had turned back to the Hoffersons and he had nodded.

"Thank you," he had said brokenly, his eyes shining. Ingrid had immediately gone to hug him, seeing him struggling and he had buried his face in her shoulder, shaking. He had been more astonished when Martin had wrapped his arms around both, enclosing them in a powerful, protective hug. Hiccup had stiffened for a moment...then allowed himself to relax in the embrace of two parents...neither of whom was his but both of which had stepped up to job when he needed them most. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Hey, Midgard to Hiccup!" Cami called with a grin and he snapped back to the present. His emerald eyes sparkled.

"Right here, Camilla," he replied cheekily. She threw a cushion at him.

"Okay, girls-spill!" Astrid cut in, forestalling a cushion fight. "While I know you guys are all pleased to see Hiccup, Ruff looks like she's going to explode with excitement so there has to be some serious news..."

"And then some!" Heather told her, her eyes sparkling. "The biggest is...Mr Treacher has been suspended!"

"WHAT?" Astrid gasped. Hiccup flinched, his eyes widening.

"Really?" he murmured.

"Yeah...it was all hushed up...which is why everyone knows," Ruff burst in. "Bullying and child abuse!" Astrid's head snapped round and looked at Hiccup. His green eyes flicked up and he nodded. The others stared.

"Wait...you mean...?" Snotlout realised, staring at Hiccup. "You? But how...?"

"Alvin Treacher is my step-father," he admitted quietly. Snotlout's jaw dropped and his mouth worked soundlessly. "He's been abusing me since he married my Mom, four years ago..."

The room fell silent.

"Um...did he...you know...touch you?" Snotlout said at length, saying what everyone was thinking.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Thank the Gods, no," he admitted. "He just got his rocks off slapping me, burning me, hitting me..." He stared at his hands, falling silent. Astrid grasped his hand, her fingers sliding between his and he curled his fingers around her hand, lifting his eyes with a pained smile.

"That time...after Ast kissed you in the canteen...when he took you out, he hit you then, didn't he?" Cami asked him. He nodded. "You came back with a split lip and a slapped cheek."

"Though why no one ever asked beats me," he sighed.

"Because they all did as he told," Heather added. "And they were all in on it. The School Board are involved because of 'grading irregularities'." Astrid's eyes popped wide. "I guess it's to do with all our workbooks you got us to give to your Dad. Mr Grimborn has been suspended as well."

"Hmm...I guess everyone is currently out of Viking History," Hiccup murmured dryly.

"Result!" Ruff announced.

"Ruff-you don't even take Viking history!" Astrid pointed out. The girl's eyes widened and she sighed.

"Nuts," she commented. Snotlout shook his head.

"Savage, Thuggory, Dogsbreath and Madguts are all suspended and have been arrested," he added. "That's three members of the Team down...which is really gonna affect our chances in the Archipelago Cup!"

"Snot! There are more important things going on here that Football!" Heather told him off.

"Sorry, babe-what did you just say?" he asked in astonishment.

"I'm not your babe-I'm Fishlegs's!" she shot back. "And we're talking about people who beat up Hiccup and tried to force him to drop charges against Dagur who tried to kill him!"

"And who were threatening to attack Astrid as well!" Ruff snapped. He sighed.

"Okay," he admitted, "but with Dagur, Savage and Thuggory gone, our team is a lot weaker..."

"So you guys will just have to step up," Astrid told him with a smile. "And the Cheerleaders will be behind you all the way!" Snotlout sighed.

"I guess it will just be down to me again," he said dramatically. "Meathead again next week...if we get a result, we'll be in the Final. If not...playoffs against the Hysterical Warriors." He paused and grinned. "And when you say it like that...Thor, it sounds lame!"

Everyone laughed and Astrid felt Hiccup lean against her, his warmth leaching into her body. She snuggled against his shoulder and an arm gently wrapped around her. The girls and Snotlout remained for another hour, joking and discussing the upcoming match and what had happened in school before they left, leaving the two teens alone. Hiccup turned his head to look at Astrid, emerald eyes meeting azure as he sighed.

"You didn't tell them," he told her gently. She shook her head.

"They didn't need to know that the cops caught the Berserkers at the end of the block, planning to burn the house down," she murmured softly.

"I really thought your parents would have asked Family Services to take me away because I endanger you," he murmured. "That was why I..I was so surprised when they came to tell me they had agreed to keep me..." She smiled at him, seeing the anxiety in his bruised features.

"There was an issue," she reminded him. "The fact we're going out. They were pretty worried because it's against the rules...though Mom did point out that actually they are only fostering you for about six weeks..."

"...because fostering ends at age eighteen when I am technically an adult," he sighed. "Yeah...and after that I'm supposed to be on my own..."

"So they looked at your case and all the circumstances, your injuries and who had been abusing you and made an exception...because they felt it would cruel to move you from somewhere you were safe and settled for just a few weeks..." she smiled. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know I can never thank you enough," he said seriously.

"Babe-you're never getting away from me," she said earnestly and he gave a small smile.

"Oh-kay...scary stalker girlfriend act..." he teased her and she swatted his shoulder again. "Owww..." he whined pathetically as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ingrid called and walked to the door, guessing it was another one of Astrid's friends. But what she wasn't expecting was the tall, slender shape in a warm coat, her grey-streaked auburn hair in long braids and emerald eyes cold. Valka Treacher stared at the blonde woman and gave an imperious look.

"I wish to speak with my son," she said coldly. Ingrid stood back and gestured.

"You'd better come in," she said, glancing through the door to see the neat Toyota car parked on the drive, the huge dark-haired shape of Mr Treacher in the driver's seat. She immediately knew what this was about as she firmly closed the door and showed the woman into the sitting room. Valka stared down at the shape of her son, battered and beaten with his leg still in the soft cast from the accident, a beautiful blonde girl leaning against him, her blue eyes sparkling with humour. Hiccup glanced up and his green eyes widened in utter shock.

"MOM?" he gasped, scrambling to try to get to his feet. "Mom...oh, thank Thor you've come. I was..."

"I am very disappointed in you, Hiccup!" she snapped. He froze.

"Wh-what?' he mumbled. Valka glared at him.

"Your vicious lies are harming a good man!" she told him. Hiccup stiffened...and then gave a bitter laugh.

"Alvin? Good?" he choked out. "Mom...please..."

"I never thought you would stoop so low...lying about him..." she sneered, then gestured at Astrid. "But I supposed you made up these lies to impress your new girlfriend..." Hiccup glanced at Astrid, seeing her eyes widen and open her mouth to hotly defend him. He shook his head.

"What am I supposed to have lied about, Mom?" he asked quietly, his voice wary. He was searching her face for any signs she cared for him, any concern for his current state.

"This...fantasy...about Alvin hurting you!" Valka snapped. "Honestly, I know you didn't like him disciplining you but you were such a stubborn, defiant and rude boy that as your father he had every right to..."

"No, he didn't," Hiccup said tonelessly. "He's not my father. He had no right to slap me whenever I refused to tell him what my friends were talking about...or tell him where I was every hour of the day. He had no right to whip me with his belt. He had no right to haul me into the yard and beat the crap out of me. He had no right to put his cigars out on my arms just because he liked seeing me whimper in pain." She stared at him.

"Those are just lies," she said. Hiccup levered himself up, dragging his sleeves up to reveal the burns. Then he half turned and dragged his top up, revealing the scars across his back.

"Are those lies?" he asked pointedly. He stared into her eyes-he was her height now and meeting the exact match of his own eyes was something he had dreamed of...but this meeting was more of a nightmare.

"You are just jealous that I chose my husband over my spiteful and troublemaking son!" she snapped.

"You didn't answer me," he told her sternly. "Are these scars lies? Do you remember when he beat me, Mom? Do you remember that night when I was brought home-and when you were sent upstairs while I was thrown out onto the yard, beaten and thrown out into the freezing night? When you looked through the window...then turned away and pulled the curtain to, leaving him to beat me without a single word of protest from my own mother?"

"You know, it's been very difficult to even like you, let alone love you the last few years," Valka said devastatingly. "I want you to retract these lies and leave my husband alone..."

"Mom-you don't have to do this," Hiccup said, his voice urgent. "You can get away from him. Stay here...we can live together, away from him...I can get a job and..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him in shock.

"Mom-you don't have to be afraid of him any more..." Hiccup began...but she began to laugh at him, shocked at his words.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" she told him scornfully. "I love my husband. I am with him because I want to be with him. You...chose to leave..."

"No choice-since I was thrown out!" Hiccup said sharply. "My mother and the man she married rejected me-he threw me out and you told me you didn't want me back. But I clung onto the hope you might still love me, Mom...because I am your son and I love you. I offered to come home, to endure whatever he wanted to do...and you know what he does to me, no matter how much you deny it!"

"You see? All you do is argue and stress me out, Hiccup!" she snapped. He flinched.

"And yet you are supposed to be my mother," he told her in a defeated voice. "I know my father loved you with all his heart until the day he died. And I promised to protect you...but you rejected me, you sent me away. _You_ turned away. I still love you, Mom...but didn't you even worry when the hospital phoned after Snoggletog and said I'd been in an accident? I could have died. I nearly lost my foot. I underwent two surgeries. And all you said was 'wrong number' when Mrs Hofferson called you...and when I did as well! Mom...look at me!"

She glared at him.

"Which one of us is lying?" he asked her sadly. "I endured years of Hel just to be with you. You know Alvin is abusive-he's hit you as well. He controls you, every second of the day. I'll bet he's in the car now, sitting outside because he would never let you go out on your own. I bet he's been feeding you lies about how I've just made up all the allegations against him, that he's really a good and caring man. But Mom-when I was brought in after the accident, the hospital found my scars and they knew straight away. They KNOW these things. The cops were furious when they read the medical report-I said nothing...but my injuries said it all. The damage doesn't lie-but Alvin does. In the end, I had to tell...because he was starting to target Astrid as well...and I would never let anything happen to her. Alvin lied Mom. And now...so have you. Please, Mom...believe me. Please tell me that you care about me. That-that you're still my Mom..."

She stared at him, her eyes momentarily softening as she read the desperate plea in his face and voice. Then they closed down.

"You're lying," she condemned him. "You're a vicious troublemaker. I never want to see you again." She turned to the door. "I hope you're happy with your choice. As of now...you are not my son."

And with that and a slam of the door, she was gone.

There was a long moment where the sound of the car pulling away was audible...and then Hiccup bent forward, his arms thrown across his face and whole body shaking with grief. Astrid raced to his side, wrapping her arms around his devastated, trembling shape.

"Dad...I'm so sorry..." he whispered. "I lost her…"


	78. One of the Gang

**78: One of the Gang**

Heartbroken and in shock, Hiccup didn't speak for the rest of the afternoon, remaining silent on the couch, staring at the wall. Astrid had sat by him, holding his hand and feeling him trembling. She had been shocked by his Mom's devastating pronouncement and the coldness with which she had spoken to him. She knew she would have been utterly crushed if her own Mom had been so distant and hostile...and it seemed Valka's rejection had broken her son. In the end, despite Martin's protestations, Toothless had been bought into the sitting room and had finally got through to the boy by whining pathetically. Hiccup had blinked and finally leaned forward, tousling the ears and sighing.

"Yeah, bud...I guess I just don't deserve to be loved," he murmured and then flinched as Astrid fist firmly met his shoulder.

"You donkey!" she told him shortly. "You are loved!" He shook his head.

"Actually, I don't think I am," he said quietly.

"By me!" she told him firmly and he looked up at her sharply. "By me, Hiccup! I love you!" His emerald eyes widened and he gasped.

"You...you...oh Thor, your father will kill me!" he said quickly. Astrid collapsed on the couch, laughing.

"Technically, he's your father for the next few weeks," she giggled.

"Again creepy in a living-in-the-middle-of-nowhere-marrying-your-sister sort of way," he said sarcastically. "I think my brain may melt getting my head around this. Can I just carry on calling him Mr H?"

"Martin will suffice," the man said, entering the sitting room. "Ingrid told me what happened. Are you okay, son?" he asked. Hiccup stared at him and shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "Not sure I will be for a while either. I...made a promise to protect Mom and I seem to have utterly failed. She's with Alvin...and she won't even see me." He swallowed, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He hadn't wept, just run over the conversation a thousand times, searching for any way he could ever have hoped to reach a different outcome and keep his mother.

"Hiccup, you know you are welcome here with us as long as you want," Martin reassured him. "And I want you to stay. Just...make sure Toothless is back in the kitchen after dinner, okay?" Hiccup nodded with a wan smile.

"Yes, sir," he said as Toothless switched on his puppy eyes and Martin groaned.

"That dog..." he groaned.

"I'll order him to stop being cute, sir," Hiccup said with a small smile. "Though he doesn't really listen to me either."

Martin left the room with a snort, muttering something which sounded very much like 'sounds like a daughter of mine...'

oOo

At the end of the week, the Team was heading for Meathead via the long bridge across the straits. Hiccup had resigned himself to being alone at home on Friday evening as the Team and Cheerleaders headed out-but he was in for a shock on Friday, when Astrid presented him with a small rucksack as they scrambled into Snot's car on the way to school. Hiccup stared at it and investigated, finding a thick packet of sandwiches, a large Berk Vikings Football shirt and traditional horned Viking helmet. His emerald eyes flicked up in shock.

"Um...Astrid?" he asked.

"You're coming," she said firmly.

"I-what?" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"I'm not leaving you behind,"she told him. "Last time I lost sight of you..." She paused and he nodded, hearing the inflection in her voice. She hadn't spoken about it but he knew that she had been horrified at his injuries. And worse...she had heard the whole recording of the beating...

"It's okay," he said. "Um...not sure the team will be overjoyed though...I'm the reason you're down three players..."

"Actually, they're the reason we're down," Snotlout said briskly. "They had a choice. They made the wrong one...and we'll be taking the Junior Team along with us so you won't be the only supporter..." He paused. "In fact, I may make you motivation..." Hiccup sighed.

"Let me guess...do it for the poor crippled kid, right?"

"Hey, whatever works!" Snotlout said cheerily, missing the sarcasm. "That and the fact you're going out with our Cheerleading Captain means you're one of the gang! So after school, come to the bus and we'll go kick some Meathead butt!"

He found himself ridiculously anxious as he arrived at the bus, already changed into his Vikings Football shirt over his clothes-it was so large it was still loose. He wound his scarf around his neck, pulled his coat over the shirt-he would proudly wear it once there...and levered himself on, using his crutches carefully. He couldn't sit with Astrid on the way there, because she and the other Cheerleaders were in conference with cheerleading Coach Bergstrom while Senior Football Coach Rokeby was firing up the team aided by Snotlout, in his full kit. The juniors who were acting as reserves were clustered round the team while Hiccup found himself sitting at the front with Gustav. The younger boy turned his bright grey eyes on the skinny Senior and appraised him thoughtfully.

"So...Astrid Hofferson, hey?" he began with overconfident and unwarranted familiarity. "What's she like? Is she hot?" Hiccup stared at the younger boy for a long moment.

"I'm not answering that because I choose life," he said with a straight face. "And if you intimate I said anything, you will regret it..."

"You don't scare me," Gustav said brashly. Hiccup leaned closer.

"I was called a pest for very good reasons," he murmured. "You think Tuff can prank? I can outprank him on my very worst day. Do you fancy something in your jock strap? Superglue? Deep heat? Sulphuric acid?" Gustav gulped. "Or maybe your water bottle...perhaps Ecstasy? LSD?"

Gustav went pale and silent for about ten miles. Then he piped up again. "But still...why you? I mean...you're...and we're...and she's..." He made gestures at the relevant people and Hiccup's eyebrow quirked up.

"There's a lot of adjectives missing from that sentence," he noted.

"But look at you!" Gustav protested. "I mean...you're a beanpole! And she's scorching! And every guy in the Senior and Junior Teams would give a limb to go out with her...well, except Eret..."

Hiccup's ears pricked.

"Why Eret?" he asked. Gustav leaned closer.

"Well, he's gay, isn't he?" he said bluntly. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"What? I never heard that!" he spluttered. "Does Snot know?"

"Actually yes...but no one else," Gustav said, cheerily oblivious. "It's a secret. In fact, I think he's got a thing for Tuff..." Hiccup's mind reeled and he felt a real wave of sympathy for Ruff.

"Is he...?" he asked faintly. Gustav shrugged.

"Not sure," he said. "Maybe..."

"But Eret went out with Savannah..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Camouflage..." Gustav said confidently. "I mean...no one in his right mind would actually go out with Savannah! Rocks are more interesting!" Hiccup rested his head back on the headrest of the seat and sighed.

"Awkward," he mumbled.

"Do you know the chants?" Gustav asked him. Hiccup blinked.

"Um...imagine that until Snoggletog, I would have clawed my eyes out with a fork before coming on this bus..." he said sarcastically. Gustav leaned closer.

"Okay...in that case, consider this a crash course..." he began. Hiccup sighed.

"I reckon I've had far more than my share of crashes recently but anyway...here we go..." he muttered.

oOo

Once they arrived, the bus was surrounded by baying Meathead fans and Hiccup felt a thrill of anxiety...but he knew he was with the Team and coaches...and he was there for Astrid. So he shed his coat, wrapped a Vikings scarf around his usual scarf and jammed the Viking helmet on his head, his unruly auburn hair sticking out wildly under the helmet. Gustav swatted his shoulder.

"We get off first," he hissed as the Junior team surged for the steps. Hiccup followed nimbly, following them to jeers.

"Look-the Hooligans can only round up a cripple for their team..." Hiccup glanced up as the Cheerleaders descended and he turned back to the sneering Meathead.

"Well, I'm Limpy the Viking, the Team mascot," he said sarcastically. "And I'm here because we don't even need to have all four limbs to beat your sorry Meathead asses!" There was a chorus of boos as he grinned at them. "Go VIKINGS!" he added.

"GO VIKINGS!" the Cheerleaders shouted behind him, bouncing up and down and waving their pom poms.

"Way to rile up the crowd, babe," Astrid murmured, winking.

"Just getting them warmed up for you, Milady!" he grinned back. She shook her head.

"B-E-R-K! Go VIKINGS!" she shouted and cartwheeled, criss-crossing with the others as they formed an honour guard. And then the Team sped down the steps, led by Snotlout, his helmet under his arm. He winked to Astrid and nodded to Hiccup, gathering the team round. Tuff came up to Hiccup, his fist raised and the boy cringed back...but Tuff winked.

"Don't leave me hanging, man," he said cheerfully. Hiccup adjusted his crutches and tentatively fist-bumped him.

"Er...cool," he murmured. Tuff winked.

"We'll do our part, Hicc-you just keep shouting for us and backing up the Cheerleaders, okay?" he said. Hiccup nodded, still wary at apparently being accepted. "Limpy the Viking...awesome..." Tuff muttered as he ran off after the rest of the Team.

Hiccup was stationed by the Cheerleaders and coaches and did his best to shout for the Vikings and jeer at the Meatheads. Astrid and her girls danced, tumbled and shouted their throats sore and Hiccup began chants for all the Team.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" seemed to work really well and inspired the Captain score three times in very quick succession. "Son of an Eret!" "Thorston power!" "Fish! Fish! We need Fish!" also rang around the stadium and Hiccup took to whirling his helmet round on the top of one of his crutches. Gustav was jumping up and down in excitement as the team pulled ten points ahead...and kept on motoring. At the end of the game, it was a crushing fourteen point Viking victory.

The Meathead Team and coaches were gracious in defeat and invited the Vikings to stay for a meal but the weather was forecast to deteriorate so Coach Rokeby thanked them but declined. The guys zoomed back onto the coach and Hiccup was last this time, finding the only unoccupied seat close to the back...but no sign of Astrid. He turned in shock and anxiety...and almost ran into her as she pulled him into the seat by her side. She grinned.

"Well, that went well," she said as she snuggled against him. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her relax against him. "And you were awesome, babe!" He glanced at her. It had been sort of nice to be part of something, instead of sneering from the outside...though he had managed to get in enough snarky comments at the Meatheads to satisfy his sense of sarcasm for the evening.

"Well, you were sensational!" he managed. "I mean...wow! I didn't even know you could bend that way and..." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think Snotlout liked his chant," she murmured. "He's been planning to keep it as a war cry for ever..."

"Oh joy," Hiccup muttered. "I may yet be lynched for that..."

"Almost certainly," she smiled. "And the Team responded to hearing their names. It totally fired them up!" He kissed her cheek gently.

"I was supporting you supporting the Team," he admitted. "You are beautiful and amazing and Gods, I felt like the luckiest man there knowing I have the privilege of being your friend..." She stared up into his kind and proud emerald eyes and smiled. "I love you," he murmured. She opened her mouth...then paused and looked up as Eret stood by them. Hiccup glanced up at him and sighed.

"Hi, Eret...um, great-great game..." he murmured. The tall, black-haired football player smiled and leaned close to him.

"Thanks for the chants," he said and sighed. "And I'd appreciate you keeping what Gustav said quiet...he's not the most discreet..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yup, proof, if any, that he is Mini-Snotlout..." he commented. "It's okay, Eret. I kept my own secret for years...until I had to give it up to protect Astrid." Then he paused. "But take the time to talk to Ruff, will you? If she hears it from you, if you're honest with her, it will be kinder." He nodded thoughtfully and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. He winked.

"Bear it in mind," he said with a grin and went back to the celebrating Team. Astrid nuzzled against him and he wrapped his coat around her.

"What was that about?" she asked tiredly. He smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

"A secret...nothing bad...but I promised to keep it," he admitted. She smiled.

"You're not a bad guy," she murmured snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"I try not to be," he told her and stole another small kiss. "Now rest if you need to, Milady. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"My favourite pillow," she murmured.


	79. The End of Time

**79: The End of Time**

The cast and crutches went at the beginning of February and Hiccup resumed walking, initially with one arm-crutch to help him but he shed it after three days and limped around the school, glad to be back on his feet and marginally less obvious. But only marginally...because he was Astrid Hofferson's boyfriend, friend of the Football Team and the boy who got the Principal suspended.

Mr Grimborn was reinstated after two weeks but his marks were subject to external scrutiny. Astrid and Hiccup were readmitted to Viking History but both were very wary in his presence and carefully sat together at the back, as far as they could get from the sinister man. For some reason, Mildew hadn't been suspended but the older man knew he was subject to scrutiny as well and was contenting himself with extremely sarcastic remarks. An interim external Principal, Mr Johann, had been appointed and suddenly school was not such a terrifying place for the auburn-haired boy. Hiccup was back working with Gobber and the man was grateful his best worker was back. Eret had been rehired while Hiccup was injured and had accepted that the auburn-haired boy was a much better mechanic than he was, so he had admitted he was willing to learn from Hiccup and improve his own skills.

They still travelled from home to School with Snotlout because the boy was still worried about any lingering bad feeling towards the former bad boy...and he secretly liked having company on the journey. Astrid hadn't complained because Snotlout had stopped hitting on her and accepted that she was in a relationship with Hiccup. And Hiccup was wracking his brains to try to find the perfect Valentine's gift for his girlfriend, though lack of funds and even greater lack of access to shops was hampering him. He had finally managed to nip in to the Mall and finally found a lovely bracelet of two fine interlinked chains interspersed with hearts that he had just afforded, then walked home. It was two days to go and he had his handmade Valentine's card already painted and ready for the girl he loved.

The next day, he was at School when his phone buzzed and he frowned, seeing the number for the hospital. He glanced up, then dashed for the door. It was two minutes to the end of English and Mr Larson had already told them their homework. Breathing hard, he thumbed the phone to accept the call and leaned against the wall outside the door. It was an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"Um, yeah...that's me," he replied, very wary.

"I am ringing on behalf of a Mrs Valka Treacher. I believe she is your mother?" He nodded dumbly...then realised she couldn't see him.

"Um...yeah?" he managed. His heart was hammering in his chest and there was a horrible sick feeling tumbling in the pit of his stomach. It was suddenly very hard to breathe.

"I regret to tell you Mrs Treacher is critically ill on the ICU. She is asking for you."

He felt the world spinning.

"How-how is she?" he asked, breathless.

"She is critically ill," the woman repeated. "She...doesn't have much time..."

She rang off as the bell rang, the corridor exploding into noise and students pushing roughly past the motionless Hiccup. Numb, shocked, he went back into the class and grabbed his bag. Mr Larson called him and he numbly stood there, his head down, taking the scolding for running out of class. The man finally asked him what was so important and the boy lifted his head, desolate emerald eyes meeting the scornful expression.

"My mother is dying in Berk General," he said and left before the teacher could splutter a single word of apology or of empty platitude. He headed towards his locker, grabbing his coat and things and heading out. He grabbed his phone and texted Astrid and his friends, letting them know where he would be. He asked Astrid to let her parents know as he walked out into the freezing day and set out to walk to the hospital.

He was frozen, his face numb and leg aching fiercely as he reached the building and headed to the familiar surroundings. He nodded to a couple of nurses there he knew from his own stay, then reported anxiously at the desk.

"I-I've come to see Mrs Valka Treacher...I'm her son," he murmured. The Nurse-Lyndsay-pointed to a side-room.

"Her husband is with her," she told him. He paused and his eyes hardened.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong with her?" he asked directly. "I know about her lung and heart conditions." A different, older nurse nodded.

"It seems she's not been attending her appointments and stopped her steroids over a year and a half ago," she began. Hiccup nodded.

"Al doesn't like them," he murmured.

"Her respiratory function has really deteriorated...but it seems the pregnancy has really put a severe strain on her..."

Hiccup stared at her in utter horror, his mind reeling.

"P-pregnancy?" he mumbled, eyes stricken. "Oh Thor...please no..." The Nurse looked at him very closely, reading his distress and shock.

"I take it you didn't know the happy news," she said to him sympathetically. He shook his head, his face bitter.

"How far?" he asked desperately. She couldn't...she knew...and yet he had persuaded her...and killed her...

"Three months," the Nurse told him, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. "I know it can be a surprise because she is much older and there is a big gap..."

"Look, I know her heart condition means that she was told never to get pregnant after me," Hiccup said in a low voice. "She has pulmonary hypertension and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. She nearly died with me...and she was younger and the damage was so much less eighteen years ago. Why on Midgard would she ignore what she knew unless..." His head turned to glare at the door. "Alvin..." His voice dropped to a growl. The Nurse grabbed him.

"If you cause any trouble, you'll be escorted away by security and you'll never see her," she warned him in a low voice. "But she gave this to the nurse and begged her to phone for you when her husband had stepped out to go to the bathroom. She had been ill for days but he only brought her in when she collapsed. He spoke for her all the time and was very reluctant to let the doctors ask her any questions or run any tests." She paused and searched his face. "She's an abused spouse, isn't she?"

Hiccup stared at the little drawing he had made of the former happy family and given to her at Thanksgiving, staring at the images of his parents as he had remembered them...and his cell number on the bottom. She hadn't called him before, she had denied him before, she had even disowned him when he had finally come clean about the abuse he had suffered...but she knew...there was no more time. She was dying...and she knew it. She needed him. He nodded.

"I just want to see her," he said tonelessly. "I need to see her."

"Well, she asked for you...and I'll come with you," the Nurse offered. Her name was Gerda, the same name as his favourite Elementary School Teacher and he managed the flicker of a smile as she led him to the room. She gently opened the door to see the shape of Valka lying there, a mask delivering high doses of oxygen to her failing lungs, drips and medicines attached to both arms and a drip in her neck. The huge shape of Alvin was hunched at her side. He looked up and leapt to his feet as Hiccup appeared behind Nurse Gerda.

"Get 'im outta 'ere!" he shouted. "E ain't welcome 'ere!"

"Hiccup..." Valka's voice was broken, almost inaudible and Alvin turned on her in an instant.

"We agreed yer weren't ter see 'im again!" he snarled. She looked past him at the tall, lean shape of her only son, her eyes filling with relief.

"I want my son," she said. Alvin glared at her.

"Yer stupid cow!" he shouted. "Yer think yer can defy me? Yer'll be sorry..."

"Good," Valka breathed, brave now she had nothing left to lose. "Now leave us..." Alvin stormed out, casting Hiccup such a deeply menacing look that the boy cringed back, curling to protect his head from the man who had abused him for years. But the man swept past and the door slammed, leaving the boy and his mother. There was a long pause and she gathered herself.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. He raced forward, flinging himself into the chair and burying his face on her hand.

"Mom," he breathed raggedly, his shoulders shaking. "I'm so sorry...I should have tried harder...this was all my fault..."

"Hiccup...how...could this be your fault?" she asked, her hand weakly stroking his hair as she always had when he had been younger. "I made the choice...I was the one who was weak..."

"Oh no, Mom," he whispered, swiping tears from his face. "I was weak...I c-couldn't stick it out...Dad would have been ashamed..." Her icy hand stroked his cheek, feeling the moisture.

"You were so brave..." she murmured. "So like your father. I still miss him...and you stayed with me until you were sent away. I-I was a coward because I chose him over you...I should have trusted you, Hiccup."

"No, I'm just a trouble-maker...worthless..." he mumbled, holding her hand against his face. Her lips were blue and she was struggling to speak.

"I am so...proud of you...you'll be...fine man...and I hope...your girl will be there to look after you...because I won't be there..."

"Don't-don't say that!" he said sharply. "You'll beat this. You'll get better...and then we can get you away from Alvin...we can live together...I can support you...I'm not afraid of hard work, Mom...and I'll work every hour Odin sends to keep you safe and well..."

She blinked, her lips ghosting a smile.

"I am so proud," she murmured, beckoning him to kiss her. Her lips were icy. "Would...you have liked a brother or sister...?" He shook his head, quietly.

"I just wanted my Mom..." he said gently.

"I love you," she said haltingly. "I love you, Stoick...I've missed you so much..." Her eyes started to flutter closed. He took her hand and kissed it, settling in the chair.

"You take a nap if you need one, Mom," he said gently. "I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you."

oOo

The gang arrived a little later, frantically searching for their friend. Astrid and Heather went to the desk, asking where Hiccup was...but as they asked, he emerged from a side-room, his head down. He was walking woodenly, his breathing ragged. Astrid stared at him, then cast Heather a warning glance. Slowly, she approached him as Heather made shushing gestures to the others. Hiccup didn't even notice when Astrid walked up to him until she gently stroked his arms. He blinked and lifted his face, his cheeks streaked with tears, eyes lost.

"Hiccup?" she asked him. He swallowed then shook his head.

"They...they couldn't save her..." he whispered.

"What?" Astrid's face was utterly shocked. He swallowed to try to speak.

"She-she's dead," he managed before his words cracked into choking sobs. Astrid hugged him and he buried his face in her shoulder, his arms wrapping desperately around her. A hand stroked his tousled head as he clung to her. And her heart broke for him...because no matter what she had said and done to him, Hiccup had still loved his Mom. And her loss had completely broken his heart.

 **A/N: I know there have been a lot of people very angry at Valka. In fact, her behaviour is typical (but slightly exaggerated) for a woman victim in an abusive relationship. Alvin's behaviour (controlling, always undermining and criticising, limiting contact with outsiders, denying money or resources, cutting off from family, failing to allow her to attend hospital appointments, making the woman choose between new husband and existing children) is classic for emotional and psychological abuse. Valka's behaviour-defensive, dependent, over-loyal to her controlling husband-is also to be expected. She is as much a victim of Alvin as Hiccup.**

 **The conditions I gave Valka are very real and Pulmonary Hypertension even in 2016 carries a 50% risk of dying in pregnancy.**


	80. Numb

**80: Numb**

Astrid was immensely grateful when her mother arrived because Hiccup was utterly broken by his mother's death...and Alvin, in a final vicious blow, had removed himself as a contact and from any responsibility for Valka's final illness. Hiccup was landed with responsibility for her hospital bills and for arranging the undertaker and the funeral at a time when he was least able to cope.

But Ingrid refused to let him deal with it alone and had sat by him, her arm around him and leaning close. "I will help," she told him gently, "but please tell me what you want, Hiccup. She's your Mom and I know you want to do what's best for her..." He nodded silently, his eyes still unfocussed.

"Cremated," he murmured. "She observed the old religion. I will get Dad's Memorial inscribed with her name...but I know where she needs to go. I will do my Final Duty to her once things settle..." Astrid took his hand and he raised her hand to his lips. "I know, Milady. But I know where she would want to rest and I can't go there now. I need to wait until after school finishes."

"Whatever you say, babe," she said gently. "You wanna come home..."

He lifted his head and a tear escaped, slowly trickling down his cheek.

"I don't want to leave her alone," he whispered.

"She'll be well cared-for...I promise," Ingrid said gently. "And she's not here...she's with your father and safe..." He nodded and bowed his head, shaking again. Astrid wrapped her arms around him and held him, looking up to meet her mother's warning look. Above all things, Astrid knew she was responsible for looking after the boy because he was at his most vulnerable now...and he needed the people who loved him around him to help him through.

oOo

Astrid awoke the next morning, her head muzzy. Then she frowned: it was Valentine's Day and she had been looking forward to spending her first Valentine's with a boyfriend...but Hiccup's mother had died the previous day and she felt stupid and selfish for even considering such an inconsequential consideration. And even worse when she looked to her bedside table and saw a neatly wrapped package lying on a handmade envelope with Hiccup's slightly scruffy handwriting on the front. She sat up, ran her hands through her messed up hair and stared at the gifts, then gently lifted the envelope and opened it, seeing a beautifully painted picture of Astrid in a heart-shaped border, with the legend 'Miss Perfect' written underneath. Inside, was the very simple message:

 _To me, you are perfect and I love you with all my heart, forever- Your Bad Boy H_

She blinked, her eyes suddenly burning with tears. If Snotlout had written that, she would be scoffing at a cheap sentiment easily expressed...but this was Hiccup and he didn't say things he didn't mean. Especially to her. The words were a real declaration...so with a shaking hand, she lifted the package and found the little gold bracelet, shimmering on the red velvet cushion. Eyes wide, she lifted it up and put it on, lifting her head and grabbing her card and present and heading for his room...but when she entered, the bed was neatly made and the room was empty.

She urgently dressed, braided her hair and raced downstairs, finding her parents in the kitchen. It was Saturday and they were relaxing.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asked urgently. Ingrid gave a sad smile.

"He went out with Toothless about an hour ago," she said. "Though he looked as if he hadn't slept a wink." Astrid slumped into a chair and accepted the coffee she was given.

"I-I can't imagine how he must be feeling," she said hopelessly. "I know his Mom sided with Alvin and disowned him only a few days ago...but he really loved her and he went through Hel to try to protect her and stay with her. And it's almost like he lost her twice...once when she disowned him and again when she died." She sighed. "I'm really worried for him."

"So am I," Ingrid admitted. "One thing he always hung onto was that he hoped he could get his Mom away from Mr Treacher and they could live together...and her death has shattered that dream." Astrid sighed.

"I'm going looking for him," she decided, grabbing some toast and heading to collect her coat and boots. "Stormfly could do with a long walk..." Martin rose and gave her a sudden hug.

"Be kind to him," he said in a low voice. "He needs you." Astrid's eyes popped wide but her father gave a small smile. "I trust him not to hurt you. And I know he cares for you." She flashed him a smile and chased for the door, winding her scarf around her neck and jamming her woollen hat on as she exited. She swiftly collected Stormfly and the golden Berkhound eagerly trotted alongside her as they headed out.

She didn't want to call him because she knew he wouldn't answer her and she suspected he needed to think. And she could hazard a good guess where he would head. With a sigh, she set off down the street and walked into town, knowing where she needed to go first. She eventually reached the Forge and let herself in. Her head snapped round at some cursing: Gobber looked up from the back and sucked his pinched fingers.

"I don't suppose yer've seen yer boyfriend?" he said gruffly. She sighed and peeled her mittens off.

"I doubt he's coming in today, Gobber," she sighed.

"And he couldnae ha' told me?" he grumped. She walked forward and shook her head, her eyes sad.

"His Mom died yesterday," she told him without preamble, knowing Gobber didn't do subtle. But he did do compassion and his big face folded into a sympathetic grimace.

"The poor laddie," he murmured. "Gods...how?" Astrid sighed.

"I think her heart gave out...she was expecting a baby and had come off her meds some time ago...apparently she was told never to have another child..." Gobber nodded, scratching his big chin.

"Aye...Stoick spoke tae me that they would ha' loved another bairn...but that she would ha' died," he admitted. "And that Alvin persuaded her tae ignore that?" Astrid nodded.

"I think he blames himself," she admitted, her voice concerned. "He told me he promised to protect his Mom...but that he couldn't do that any more because he was thrown out of his home and disowned..." Gobber stared.

"What?" he coughed. Astrid explained what had happened and the big mechanic sighed. "Look, lassie-if he feels that bad, there's only one place he'll want tae go," he told her bluntly. "He'll go and talk tae his father."

oOo

The Cemetery was pretty much deserted as Astrid walked Stormfly through the gates. Her grandparents and Uncle Finn were buried here so she had visited fairly often...but she couldn't imagine having to visit a parent here. Sighing, she slipped the dog a chew as she paced through the rows of monuments, then she caught a glimpse of the auburn-haired shape sitting before the plain stone, a familiar three-legged black dog sitting loyally at his side.

Quietly, Astrid walked to his side and knelt down by him, then sat back on her heels. Stormfly immediately went and sat by her friend, giving a little bark which Toothless happily returned. Hiccup sighed and looked at the stone.

"I just don't know what to say," he sighed, his voice hoarse. He looked dreadful, deep shadows under his dulled emerald eyes, his auburn hair wild and shoulders hunched.

"What do you want to say?" she asked him softly. He cast her an exasperated look.

"I don't know," he repeated irritably. Her mitten found his hand.

"Say it to me," she said gently. He swallowed and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," he said brokenly. "I failed you. I-I promised to protect Mom, to keep her safe...but I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't brave enough or good enough. I let Alvin take her from me...I let him persuade her to stop her meds and...and...ignore the doctors..."

Astrid stared into his shamed face, his downcast eyes.

"It's my fault she's dead," he whispered. She shook her head, pressing her hands to his icy cold cheeks and staring in to the desolate emerald eyes.

"No, Hiccup-it's not," she told him firmly. "You didn't make her stop her meds. You worried about her constantly. You visited her...even though you were sent away. You endured...such horrible treatment to stay with her until you were thrown out to die! You gave her your number...and in the end, she called you. Remember you were the person she wanted to be with at the end-no one else! And you are only one person. Alvin had under so deeply under his control she even came to see you on his behalf! And she never said anything about the baby when she saw you."

He swallowed.

"It's still my fault," he mumbled. She leaned forward and kissed him urgently, feeling him respond and kiss her desperately. He pulled back and took a shuddering breath. "That was...nice..." he admitted.

"Nice?" she asked him with a frown. But missing the sarcasm, his face fell and he leaned forward, resting his head against hers.

"How-how long have I been here?" he asked her softly.

"A couple of hours," she told him, holding him close. He was shivering lightly and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I was worried..." He nuzzled into her shoulder.

"You know...it just hurts," he sighed, his voice wretched. "I know she threw me out and cast me aside and told me I wasn't her son...but I loved her and losing her...it just feels like a pain here..." His had gently pressed onto his chest. "And time just seems eternal and I don't know how long I've been anywhere. I just lay in bed, replaying those last minutes, over and over...and I know life goes on but I don't see how...how can it when she's gone?"

"It can because she wanted you to live," she told him, feeling his arms wind around her. "I want you to live. Because I love you too, Hiccup." He sighed.

"I just feel numb," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I got your card and your present," she murmured. "Thank you." His grip tightened around her.

"I'm letting you down as well," he mumbled. "I meant to take you out for dinner...had it all planned..."

"I'll settle for a warm dinner at home," she replied gently. "Freezing to death won't help her...or Toothless..."

There was a pause and a dry, faint laugh.

"Toothless? That's where you're going? Toothless?" he teased her dryly.

"Well, I prefer my boyfriends not actually being human popsicles..." she told him and he managed to lift his emerald gaze and inspect her face, the side of his mouth quirking up..

"Boyfriends? Plural? How many more have you got tucked away? Please not Snotlout..."

"Sorry but eurgh!" she replied and they both laughed. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"You're freezing," he realised. "Come on, Milady...let's get you somewhere warm..." She allowed him to help her up and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. She snugged against him.

"The Trading Post Cafe in just along the block," she told him. "I hear they do a mean hot chocolate..." He nodded and his face fell for a moment...but he valiantly forced himself to smile. because he did love Astrid and he knew, through the raw pain of his grief and the desperate guilt he felt at not preventing the unpreventable, that she was his salvation and his safe harbour. And she deserved better than a moping boyfriend.

"Let's get you into the warmth," he said with a small smile, seeing Toothless switch on his big green puppy eyes. "I just hope they take dogs as well…"


	81. I just miss her

**81: I just miss her**

The funeral was a small affair, held at the town Crematorium and announced for two days in the Berk Post. Hiccup was attending, with the Hoffersons and Gobber. Alvin had been invited as well, much to Hiccup's discomfort-but he had legally been Valka's husband and the boy knew he had to make the offer...though his stomach was in knots at the prospect of facing his abuser again.

When they arrived, Valka's casket was already in position, carved from the pine of Berk and the back row of the small room was full of the gang. Hiccup stared in shock, seeing Heather, Cami, the twins, Snotlout, Eret, Fishlegs and even Gustav sitting there in various black pieces of clothing-though Gustav's black 'Metallica' T-shirt possibly wasn't the most appropriate choice. Astrid frowned at the younger boy and he gulped but the others nodded back. Under his coat, Hiccup was in a black shirt over his black jeans while Astrid was wearing a little black dress with black tights and heels. Gleaming around her neck was the Nadder pendant and the Valentine bracelet glinted at her wrist. Her hand was determinedly twined with Hiccup's as she walked at his side, her parents following them. Gobber lumbered along in his best (though scruffy) black suit, his bald head bare in respect for Valka.

The Minister waited for five minutes after the appointed start time but there was no sign of Valka's second husband...so he started the simple service, entreating the gods to look kindly on Valka-a wife, a mother, a sister, a friend. Finally, he invited the audience to stand forward to speak about the deceased. After a moment, Hiccup stood up, a tall lean shape in black that made his very faintly freckled skin look paler and emphasised the shadows under his dulled emerald eyes. He sighed and stood at the lectern, hands tightening on the wood as he faced the room.

"My mother, Valka, was a special woman," he said slowly. "She met my Dad when they were at College and my Dad always told me that for him, it was love a first sight. Mom said something similar and they became...inseparable...and they decided to built a life together. She supported Dad in the Army and when he left to set up Dragon's Edge Travel. They built a good life together...and when I was born, their family was complete. She was a bright, loving Mom who was full of fun and who always cared about her family. She wasn't physically strong but Dad and I looked out for her...but when he died, we were suddenly left alone, without Dad, without any money, losing our home...and she found it so hard to cope. When she met...Mr Treacher, she fell for him and he promised to protect her."

He paused and swallowed, his eyes finding Astrid's. She nodded and he spoke to her, as she had suggested when he had confessed that he was worried he wouldn't be able to manage the speech.

"But things weren't so great and though she believed in him, he wasn't always...kind and he certainly didn't do what he said. He was controlling and often angry and she lost her smile and stopped being the Mom I knew. I did my best to stop him hurting her...but it was very hard. He...didn't want me there, ruining his family. When I was sent away from home, I tried to keep in touch, but she was too scared to defy him and speak to me. But in the end, when she knew she was dying, she wanted to talk to me. She never stopped missing Dad and in the end, she wanted to be with him. I hope she is happy and at peace." He paused and blinked. "I love her and I miss her and...and one day...I-I hope..."

He bowed his head and stopped speaking. Astrid rose and walked to his side, taking his hand and smiling gently. He leaned against her, his head briefly resting against hers. She stood at his side, holding his hand as he lifted his head.

"One day, we will meet again in Valhalla. One day I will see both Mom and Dad again. But today...I just miss her." He nodded and the Minister walked to the controls. He recited the incantation as the casket slid through the curtains and vanished from sight. Hiccup gave a dry sob, and then hugged Astrid once more, breathing raggedly as she stroked his head before lifting his face and nodding.

Gobber walked up and hugged him while Snotlout came and shook his hand...as did Eret and Fishlegs. The twins went for fist-bumps and Heather and Cami offered awkward hugs. Gustav gave avery self-conscious wave as he turned away with the others. For a long moment, he stared after the casket, feeling numb...and then he blinked. Dragging on his coat, Hiccup followed them, still holding Astrid's hand as the Hoffersons spoke quietly with the Minister. But they made it as far as the car park outside when a Toyota screeched up and the furious shape of Alvin erupted out into the cold, grey 's eyes widened and he pushed Astrid behind him.

"You're too late," he said clearly. "The ceremony is over. We waited...and you never showed!"

"'OW DARE YER?" Alvin bellowed, advancing on the tall, lean shape. "She were me wife-'ow dare yer bury 'er without me?"

"First-she's being cremated as per her wishes and second...you absolved yourself of anything to do with it when you removed yourself as next of kin and left me to field all her bills and the cost of the funeral!" Hiccup told him sharply. "We announced the funeral in the paper and I left messages on your answerphone. Not that you cared about Mom enough to even answer!"

"She were me wife! I deserved ter 'ave me say!"

"I think you're making up for it now," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "I think your actions are saying everything everyone needs to know..." Alvin lurched forward and his eyes widened, though he forced himself to remain standing between Alvin and Astrid. He was breathing hard.

"Yer a vicious little bastard!" Alvin growled. "And yer mother were nothing but a lazy, whining sponger! She took me money and ended up doin' nothin' but bringing' her ungrateful son inter the 'ouse and killin' me baby and herself!"

There were gasps at the callous statement and Hiccup felt anger thicken his throat but he forced his voice to remain even-though very sarcastic. "Wow-glad to see your love only lasted as long as there was the prospect of claiming Dad's estate!" he shot at the man.

"Yer little..." Alvin roared and grabbed Hiccup by the arm, dragging the boy away from Astrid and cuffing him three times across the face. Hiccup curled up and tried to get his other arm up to protect his head as the Principal lifted his fist and punched the boy to the ground, going down with a thud. Stunned, he curled away and cringed. Alvin lunged at him...and found himself facing Snotlout, Eret, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gustav and Gobber, all glaring at the man and planted firmly in the way with bunched fists or-in Gobber's case-a very lethal-looking hook.

"Get outta me way!" Alvin growled.

"Back off, Treacher-or ye'll have tae face us-and then the cops..." Gobber growled.

"And we're all witnesses," Astrid shouted defiantly, kneeling by the stunned and bloody Hiccup.

Martin and Ingrid arrived at the door, having witnessed the attack from just inside the Crematorium.

"And I believe the security cameras have the entire incident captured as well, Mr Treacher," Martin announced. The principal spun like a shot, shocked.

"It were a moment of madness!" he protested. "I were just mad with grief at the death of me beloved wife..."

"Who you loved so much that you refused to have anything to do with making arrangements for her funeral, payment for her treatment or collection of her possessions." Ingrid added.

"I rather think you should leave now," the Minister told him and, face scarlet with rage, Alvin turned to his car.

"This ain't over!" he promised, glaring at Hiccup, who was being helped up by the girls. Tyres screeched as he roared away, to a sigh of relief from almost everyone. Snotlout said what everyone was thinking.

"Wow-was he like that all the time at home?" Hiccup shook his head and gently ghosted his hand over the welts on his cheek, feeling the skin already swelling with the bruise.

"No...sometimes he was actually angry and used just kick the crap outta me," he managed shakily, "though he was worse when he was cold and in control. Then I knew he would plan something especial horrible..." He visibly shook himself, feeling Astrid wrap her arms around him. "Th-thank you all. That-that meant a lot to me."

"Friends stick together," Fishlegs told him with a small smile. "And you needed us. One day, we may need your help..."

"That's how it goes..." Eret admitted.

"Though if you help my sister, you automatically have to help me the same," Tuff told him. "We're twins-that how it works..."

"No it doesn't," Cami told him.

"Hey, it was worth a try," Tuff grinned.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked Hiccup softly and he nodded absently, breathing hard as Astrid's parents walked up. He was shocked when Ingrid hugged him fiercely and Martin grasped his hand firmly: the man had seen how the boy had pushed his daughter behind him to protect her.

"Hiccup..." Ingrid breathed and he gulped.

"Um...AIR!" he gasped. Looking sheepish, she released him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...but are you okay...?" she asked worriedly. Astrid grasped his hand possessively and snuggled close as he looked at his girlfriend affectionately.

"I think your daughter will make sure I am," he admitted.

"Yer gotta call the cops, laddie," Gobber put in but Hiccup shook his head urgently.

"No...I have had more than enough dealings with them recently," Hiccup said stubbornly. "And you heard him..he'll claim he was grief-stricken and that I annoyed him...they'd just caution him..."

"Hey...we won't allow that!" Snotlout protested.

"Son, I will still forward the video to the police," the Minister said calmly. "I cannot allow such behaviour in this place..." Giving a shrug, Hiccup sighed.

"Whatever you feel is right, sir," he said heavily as they headed back to the car. The Hoffersons had hired out the 'Meade Hall' restaurant for the funeral 'feast'...an old Viking tradition that combined a wake and good meal out, where everyone celebrated the life of the deceased. Astrid sat in the back with Hiccup, feeling his fingers idly stroke hers as he stared straight ahead: she could tell he was very distracted.

"Hiccup? Babe? What's on your mind?" she asked gently. He managed a one-shouldered shrug, eyes swinging round to look into her worried face.

"They all saw," he murmured softly. "They saw how weak, how helpless I was..." His tone was savage. "How useless..."

"Oh no, babe," Astrid said urgently, half-turning to face him and gripping his hands in hers. "I'll tell you what I saw...what they all saw...they saw you face up to Alvin as he came raging at you...they saw you push me behind you to protect me...and they all saw you sass the Hel out of him! You never backed away. You never backed down! And you never gave up. You showed him up for what he was-in front of witnesses! That was really brave..." He shook his head.

"I just cringed and all the guys had to rescue me..." he said in a shamed voice.

"After he'd punched you to the ground!" Astrid told him urgently. "I was so worried for you...but your friends came through. You protected me...they protected you...that's how friends work..." He flicked his emerald gaze up and sighed.

"Never has for me," he admitted. "Um...always been me protecting other people and them just expecting it and threatening me if I didn't..."

"Oh, babe," she sighed and kissed him gently on the cheek. He hummed softly.

"Though getting beaten up seems to have some benefits..." he admitted with a wry smile, feeling her snuggle against her. Ingrid's blue eyes were crinkled with a smile as he glimpsed them in the rear-view mirror and he wrapped his arm around the girl. "Even makes it worth it..."

oOo

The Feast was in full swing as the gang, Hiccup, the Hoffersons and Gobber all celebrated Valka's life. Gobber proved especially effective at telling stories of when Hiccup's parents were younger and the boy found himself astonished at what they had gotten up to.

"Aye, they were wild ones, yer parents," he admitted. "Yer Mom had a wicked sense o'humour and she used tae be almost as sarcastic as ye, laddie!"

"Is that even possible?" Cami asked. Gobber grinned and grasped his mug of mead happily.

"Oh, she had a wit like an axe, that one. Cut through everything!" he grinned. Hiccup glanced across the table, groaning with food still...though the Team and Gobber were making a sizeable dent in the piles.

"Um, Gobber...I know you volunteered to arrange this to remember Mom...and Dad...but why great hunks of meat precisely?" he asked, looking at ribs, wings, quarter-chickens, steaks and mutton legs. "Not feeding the whole Football Team actually..."

"No-just half of it!" Snotlout grinning, chewing through his second leg of mutton. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Really, Snot?" he asked. The Captain wiped his mouth and looked seriously at the auburn-haired boy.

"That was really brave, man," he commented, offering his hand. "I mean...I wouldn't have wanted to face him on my own...but you just went in there...BANG!"

"Bang was right," Hiccup commented, feeling his cheek. It was very swollen and he guessed he would get a black eye out of it.

"Honestly...only your boyfriend could get beaten up at a funeral, Ast!" Heather teased her. Astrid threw a potato fry at her.

"Hey...my amazing boyfriend just lost his Mom and still gave a great speech...and still protected me from someone who just came to cause trouble!" she said smugly, pulling Hiccup close. He smiled at her.

"Um...I actually think he just came to attack me," he sighed. She grabbed his shirt and hauled him close.

"Just remember, we're all on your side," she murmured as he turned to her.

"Then, no matter what has happened, no matter what he's taken from me, I'm still the luckiest man in Berk," he smiled and kissed her.


	82. On your side

**82: On your side**

Hiccup was staring aimlessly at the board in English. Mr Larson was obsessed with war poetry and try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on the sad words when his own heart was still broken from the loss of his Mom. It had been a few weeks now and he was back at School, struggling to concentrate and retrieve the catastrophic grades he had gotten just after she died...but he was trying...intermittently. At the moment, he was so distracted, that he didn't even notice Martin Hofferson enter the classroom and share a few words with the teacher.

"Hiccup?"

He blinked at his name and looked up- to see the man by his desk. He gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was miles away," he mumbled. "And not in First World War France either..."

"You need to come with me now," Martin said urgently. His heart suddenly pounding with anxiety from the last time he had needed to leave school in a hurry, the boy nodded and stood, grabbing his things.

"Is Astrid okay?" he demanded the moment they hit the hall. Martin stared at him...then gently grasped his shoulder, touched at his concern.

"She's fine-in fact, we're collecting her now. Go fetch your bag and I'll meet you at the front door."

"Wow-I really didn't take you for mysterious and confusing, Mr H," he commented as he headed for his locker. But he was quick about it and was waiting when the two Hoffersons arrived at the front door of the school. Hiccup wasn't really relieved to see Astrid looking as confused as he felt but both teens obediently jumped into the car as Martin sped into town. They pulled up outside the Courthouse.

"Why're we here, Dad?" Astrid asked worriedly as they scooted from the car and followed him as they raced up the steps. A tall, imposing woman with short burnished gold hair and cool eyes was waiting for them.

"This is Mala Tydon. She's a lawyer and she's working for us...or more precisely for Hiccup," Martin said. The boy gaped.

"M-me?" he asked. "Thor, what's gone wrong now? Why do I need a lawyer?"

"I will answer all your questions in good time," Mala answered, her voice clipped and cold. "But right now, we need to hurry. Court Three..." And then she turned and stalked down the corridor, her dark suited shape impressive as she reached the court and walked in, the others trailing behind. Hiccup followed her...and saw with shock that the huge, bearded shape of Alvin was speaking to a judge. Mala raised a hand to the judge.

"Your Honour, Mala Tydon, representing Hiccup Haddock!" she announced. "I must insist that these proceedings stop immediately as you are being lied to in a craven attempt at fraud and theft of this boy's inheritance!"

The judge, a solid dark-haired women in a black robe looked over her glasses at the blonde woman and frowned.

"Mr Treacher is attempting to finalise the legal declaration of death of Stoick Haddock on behalf of his wife, Mr Haddock's widow to enable her to finally claim his estate."

"Mr Treacher has no claim and no right to make such an application," Mala said coldly.

"He is empowered to act on behalf of his wife," the Judge reminded her. Mala shook her head.

"Regrettably, your Honour, Mrs Valka Haddock no longer has a valid claim on two counts. The more debatable first is that she has had their marriage annulled and remarried prior to declaration of death but the second is that she passed away almost a month ago."

There was a pause that had every eye falling on Mala...and then the Judge glared at Alvin.

"Is this true?" she demanded. Alvin nodded, bowing his head and feigning a miserable expression.

"It's true, yet 'onour," he said. "It were me wife's dying wish that 'er lovin' and supportive 'usband would get the dues 'e is earned in lookin' after 'er and 'er worthless son for all them years..." The Judge was breathing hard in anger and Astrid had to grab Hiccup to prevent him from jumping up.

"Shh, Babe," she whispered. "I guess Dad and this Mala woman have got this all planned..."

"You never said anything about a son either," the Judge accused him icily. "You claimed your wife was the sole heir..."

"That little bastard is estranged and disowned!" Alvin growled.

"What you do in your own house had no bearing on this court of law!" the Judge snapped. Mala reached into her briefcase and retrieved some documents.

"I present Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third's birth certificate naming his legal parents as Stoick and Valka Haddock. His is most certainly not illegitimate, despite the epithets that Mr Treacher freely throws around. I have testimony from teachers in Elementary and Middle School of both parents' attendance at parent-teacher evenings. I have testimony from Valka's estranged brother, Stefan Jorgensen, of the relationship and testimonies from Martin and Ingrid Hofferson of the family composition. Hiccup is Stoick's son and his only living heir."

The Judge accepted the papers and read through them carefully as Hiccup's mind reeled. So Alvin was trying to steal his Dad's money in his dead Mom's name? That made him feel sick to his stomach... and then there was the revelation that Snotlout was in fact his cousin..? His head was spinning.

"You okay?" Astrid asked. He shook his head.

"It-it's too much to take in, to be honest," he murmured. Her hand curled round his, fingers laced between his.

"It's okay, Babe. I'm here," she murmured back and kissed him gently on the cheek. He nodded and his hand tightened around hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she smirked.

"These are in order," the Judge announced, lifting her dark eyes to sweep the court. "I find that the request on behalf of the late Mrs Valka Treacher must be dismissed...but I grant the petition on behalf of Stoick Haddock's sole heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"Are those really your full names?" Astrid whispered. He nodded with a grimace.

"Great, huh? Should scare away all the gnomes and trolls you could possibly wish for! Ever. Totally. Troll- free zone right here. Yup!" he murmured sarcastically.

"Horrendous?"

"Now you can see where I got my innate sarcasm and all round bad boy-ness!" he grinned and ghosted a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"Then I demand legal control of the money as the boy's guardian!" Alvin shouted. "He's my stepson! I married 'is mother and put up with the ungrateful little bastard fer years..."

"You disowned the boy and threw him out to freeze," Mala snapped. "Martin Hofferson had been acting as legally-approved foster father to Hiccup since that time."

"Mr Hofferson-how long has Hiccup Haddock been living with you?" the Judge asked sternly. Martin stood up.

"He came to live with us on the evening of October 23rd," he reported. "He was dirty, starving and freezing. He had clearly just been beaten up as well..."

"Little bastard attacked me..." Alvin snarled. "E were brought 'ome by the police after breakin' inter a local garage..."

"And yet you say you disowned him," the Judge said coldly. "Notwithstanding that you are clearly a man three times his weight and thus any confrontation could only have one outcome for the boy...you threw a young boy out into the freezing night with no care for his safety. Mr Hofferson, you are to be commended for your charity and humanity in taking in this young man in his time of need."

"Your Honour...any credit belongs to my daughter who insisted we help him," he said clearly. Astrid blushed and Hiccup leaned close to her.

"Milady, you deserve it," he whispered. "You saved my life.'

"E's still legally my business!" Alvin snapped. "E's a minor and I…" Mala gave a thin smile.

"What date is it, Mr Treacher!" she asked.

"March 10th," Alvin snapped.

"And as his step-father, you will be aware that Hiccup Haddock's birthday is February 29th," Mala announced. "And thus he is now eighteen years of age-and legally an adult. He will be in charge of his own affairs-and his own inheritance. And he has clearly indicated that he does not want anything further to do with you."

"E's an ungrateful little bastard who tried ter poison me relationship with me wife and spent the time cheekin' me and disruptin' me 'ome! I deserve that money fer takin' them in when they was penniless and needy..."

Hiccup lurched to his feet. "And how did beating me and starving me and abusing and undermining Mom help us?" he snapped. "You made her stop her meds! You told her she was fine and not to attend her doctors' appointments! You persuaded her to try for a child when all her doctors had told her never to try again after I was born. You refused to take her to the hospital as she got worse and worse until she collapsed, dying..."

"Mister Haddock!" the Judge snapped. " Control yourself! You cannot make such unfounded statements in my court!" Hiccup stared at her, his green eyes bright with anger and defiance...but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am sorry, your Honour," he said, "but I truly believe he did all those things. My mother was sick and dependent for years before my father died...and he made sure I knew what was wrong with Mom and made me promise to look after her if anything happened to him. She suffered from a condition called Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis with secondary Pulmonary Hypertension. It means her lungs were stiff and didn't work well making her need medications to keep them working and steroids to prevent progression of the condition-which Alvin didn't like because they made her put on weight-and he liked Mom slim. So he persuaded her not to take the meds she needed to keep her well...and she got repeated chest infections and her lungs gradually got worse and worse."

"Lies," Alvin grumbled. But the Judge nodded and Hiccup swallowed, then carried on.

"The pulmonary hypertension thing means the blood vessels to her lungs were stiff and damaged by the lung condition as was her heart. It mean she had a fifty-fifty chance of dying in pregnancy so she was told never to try for a baby after I was born when it was diagnosed. I had to be born early because she was so very sick with it...but the meds kept her well...until Alvin married her and eventually made her stop everything that could have kept her alive. I watched him try to persuade her to stop them for years. And he finally got his way...including her rejecting the son who cared for her."

"Lying little bastard!" Alvin roared. "I should've got rid of yer...and taught yer a lesson a long time ago!" Hiccup stiffened and stumbled back a step, his head ducking and shoulders hunching.

"Your Honour-Mr Treacher is under police bail and being investigated by the District Attorney for child abuse," Mala cut in, standing between the enraged man and the rigid young man. The Judge's dark eyes swept over the shape of Hiccup.

"Of Hiccup Haddock?" she guessed.

"Regrettably, yes," Mala confirmed, her eyes filling with sympathy. "Mr Teacher was an abusive step-father and an abusive spouse-though it is clear that emotional abuse predominated with his wife, rather than the physical abuse he heaped on his step-son. The fact that he now attempts to lie to the court to steal this orphaned boy's inheritance just demonstrates the depths of his vileness!"

"Strong words," the Judge agreed but her eyes were sympathetic as well. "I will see if charges of Perverting the Course of Justice and Perjury can be levelled against Mr Treacher...I am sure you will take advantage of these in your case against him?" Alvin stared as the Judge gave a smile. "Mr Treacher, Mala E. Tydon is the District Attorney for Berk and one of the finest legal minds I have ever worked with. I am certain she will ensure a most efficient prosecution for your actions against your step-son." Then she paused. "Step forward, Hiccup Haddock."

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup gathered himself and lifted his head, then walked forward. Astrid gave him an encouraging smile which was not lost on the Judge.

"I am glad you seen to have some good friends and supporters, Mr Haddock...it seems to be the least that Odin owes you for the sadness and tragedy you have suffered." Hiccup stared at her and sighed.

"Thank you, your Honour," he said quietly. It didn't bring his Mom or Dad back and he would give almost anything to see them again. The Judge smiled.

"I have looked at the evidence and it seems reasonable that after five years, with no body, no news and no evidence to the contrary, that Stoick Haddock is dead and that is the decree of this court-that he is declared legally dead," she announced. "His entire estate and fortune are thus awarded to his only surviving heir, Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup closed his eyes. It was final. His Dad was gone.

"Of course, though Dragon's Edge Travel has remained a successful business, the profits have reduced without Stoick Haddock's vibrant leadership," the Judge continued, reading down the list provided by Martin Hofferson and Mala Tydon. "But even so, the property, assets, bank accounts and businesses of the estate in all total just in excess of seventeen million dollars."

Hiccup stared. Astrid gaped and even Martin stiffened in shock. Alvin swore loudly from the door where he was being escorted out of the court.

"Seventeen million dollars?" Hiccup asked. The Judge nodded.

"You have just become a very wealthy young man, Hiccup Haddock," she smiled.

But Hiccup didn't hear her: he had fainted.


	83. Desirable

**83: Desirable**

Word got out about Hiccup's new status as the richest student in Berk High. He supposed he should have expected it because Astrid had to tell her friends and though Heather was discreet, Cami and Ruff certainly weren't-but what he hadn't been expecting was the fact that he changed overnight from Hiccup Haddock to the most desirable male in the school.

It had actually been really awkward on Monday morning, walking in with Astrid when girls he didn't know and who wouldn't have even glanced in his direction the previous week were now calling 'Hey, Hiccup!' and batting their eyelids at him. He had looked startled, embarrassed and then smug, giving them all a wide grin.

"Ladies," he purred and there were definitely a few giggles at his response. Astrid brought him back to Midgard with a bump when she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Eyes over here, mister!" she snapped.

"Owww!" he whimpered. "Why is everything violence with you?"

"Worked, didn't it?" she smirked and he smiled back.

"Yeah, though I may need to invest my fortune in some anti-Astrid armour...maybe something in leather..."

"Hmm...I'd really like to see this something in leather," she admitted, pulling him towards her and kissing him. He very tenderly returned it with a satisfied smile.

"Pretty sure that's detention," he murmured, "as well as highly territorial behaviour, Milady..."

"And you calling me 'Milady' isn't?" she teased him. He grinned.

"Hey-going out with the most popular girl in school means I know how lucky I am...and that isn't going to change just because I'm no longer penniless," he assured her. "But I may have a little fun..." She looked up at him with concern.

"What sort of fun?" she asked suspiciously. He heard the edge to her voice and realised she was jealous. He leaned closer to her.

"Astrid, I love you," he said gently. "Literally with all my heart. And I'm not about to suddenly dump you for some bitch who would have not even given me the time of day yesterday. But I think if people are so mind-meltingly shallow as to suddenly want to be with me because my bank balance now has six figures, then maybe it's time for payback..." She looked at him with dismay...and then forced herself to recall that she hadn't spent all this year and most if the last couple being sneered at pretty much all of the student body.

"Just...be careful," she sighed, her hand rising to rest on his shoulder. He pulled her close, his grip gentle on her waist.

"I'll try to be...but don't get upset," he murmured. "I'm not turning into an ass. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to-"

And then he stopped, the pain flashing through his eyes once more. He pressed his face into her shoulder for a moment and she hugged him fiercely. "It's okay, babe," she murmured. "I'm here for you. I'm always here." He nodded wordlessly.

"You know I couldn't manage without you?" he mumbled. She smiled.

"Hmmm. I had guessed," she said softly. "Now come on. I doubt Mildew is gong to swoon over you like the gold-diggers!"

Lunchtime was equally awkward, with girls crowding round him and all called to him to try to entice him to sit with them. Worse, Lilah had plopped herself deliberately in Astrid's seat just as she was about to sit down...and Hiccup had given her a small smile and rose, pointedly spinning to haul his fuming girlfriend to a pair of spare seats where he sat her down and slid in beside her before anyone else could interfere.

"This could get annoying," he admitted, stabbing a fry on his fork. Astrid munched angrily.

"I am going to kill her," she spat and Hiccup shook his head.

"Please don't," he asked her, chewing. "I don't want to have to visit you in prison for multiple murder...because half the girls in the damned year are after me." He sighed. "Thor, being an outcast was actually more fun." She inspected him.

"Really?" she asked him. He sighed.

"Probably not," he admitted. "But it's close..." He chewed his mac and cheese quietly for a few minutes. "Astrid...are you jealous?" he asked. She shook her head and opened her mouth to deny it...and then she sighed.

"I think so," she muttered. "I mean...I can't call you mine because you're a person and..."

"I am yours," he told her swiftly. "Look, I love you, Astrid and you are the only person here that I ever wanted. I am the same person who went to school on Friday...I haven't gone out and bought a Ferrari and a house and all sorts of unnecessary nonsense...but I will buy my fabulous girlfriend a present..."

"Hmm...that assumes you have fabulous girlfriend..." she grumped, being jostled by Savannah as she walked pointedly by, calling 'Hey, Hiccup! Looking good!' He groaned and pushed his plate away.

"I already have one and I would be the stupidest person in Midgard if I let the beautiful and fierce and wonderful Astrid Hofferson go," he assured her, his emerald eyes filling with worry. "You saved me, you are the only reason I have to go on and I love you. You have supported me when I have been so moping and pathetic since Mom died...and I know I look it but I'm certainly not over it, Milady. I am never going to let you go...and...um...I know that came out wrong and sounded really creepy..."

"You're gabbling again," she smirked, gently catching his hand and he flushed.

"See?" he asked her softly. "No matter how desirable I may seem to all those other girls, none of them know me...or care for me..." He sighed. "In January, I was the lesser-freckled Hiccup Haddock, an inferior species below the notice of Cheerleaders and popular girls..."

"...except me," Astrid pointed out. Hiccup grabbed his fork and stabbed another mouthful of mac and cheese.

"...except, as you say, the fabulous Astrid Hofferson, who risked being ostracised for even acknowledging I existed," he grinned cheesily. "But now, suddenly I am the hottest thing since the Gods first used fire and I feel like the most wanted man on Midgard! You have nothing to worry about, Milady..."

"Hmm...stop being so boring and just talking to her when you should be hanging with me and the real leaders of the year," Lilah said, coming up behind Hiccup and wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened instantly, his eyes widening in sudden shock...but Astrid could see the anxiety there as well. He hid it skilfully but years of being abused and threatened made him wary of being touched without being invited...especially by people who had abused and threatened him previously.

"Bleurgh!" he said, shuddering. "Lilah...you wanna let me go?"

"Not at all," she said smugly, watching Astrid's face scrunch in anger. Hiccup stared at her annoyance, reading her jealousy and frustration...and then an idea hit him. He winked, spinning around and grabbing Lilah, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, her face totally disgusted as every eye turned on her.

"EWWWW!" she screeched, unable to stop herself. Hiccup gave a wounded look.

"But I thought you were desperate to have all this raw Vikingness to yourself, Lilah?" he asked innocently. She backed off, frantically wiping her mouth with her hands.

"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! _Ewww!_ Hiccup Haddock kissed me! Oh, I feel sick!" she whimpered and ran off, head down. Savannah and Raylee stared after her...then ran to help their friend. There were gales of laughter at their retreating shapes and even Astrid smiled...before she firmly punched him in the shoulder. He grimaced but didn't protest.

"I deserved that," he admitted, "but it was worth it to see her face. I knew she wasn't that good an actress!" Astrid grinned...then dragged him close and kissed him determinedly. He leaned into it, deepening the kiss for a long moment before pulling back. "Infinitely better," he sighed.

"No kissing ANYONE but me," she told him firmly. He smiled contentedly.

"Why would I ever want to?"

oOo

Cami and Ruff were in the girls' bathrooms, having missed the excitement, when Lilah and her gang stormed in. Sharing a look, the two blondes scrambled into a cubicle before they were seen and pushed the door to, keeping very quiet and listening.

"That bastard Haddock!" Lilah spat. "How DARE he make a fool of me?"

There was an awkward pause as Cami and Ruff shared a look: they knew Lilah needed no help in making an idiot of herself.

"But you said you wanted to kiss him, to make out and steal him from Astrid..especially now he's loaded..." Savannah protested in a confused voice. There was the sound of water running and someone spitting as Lilah washed her mouth out, over and over.

"But he's still...Hiccup Haddock!" she spat hatefully. "That skinny, ginger, freckled bag of sarcasm! He's not buff, he's not got lovely blue eyes and he's not handsome...so why would I actually like him?"

"Because he's loaded," Raylee pointed out practically. "You want some expensive presents off him before you dump him in front of the school and make him look like the worthless piece of trash he is!"

"And I think he's more auburn than ginger!" Savannah added. By now, Cami was covering her mouth with her hand in shock and an attempt not to laugh. The girl really was painfully stupid.

"So we activate Operation Humiliate Bitch Hofferson and Destroy Bastard Haddock!" Lilah said in a dangerous voice. Both the concealed girls stiffened. "We'll isolate him at the Match-well, Astrid will be with the Cheerleaders-and put the word around that he has...well, you know...with Savannah. That will totes make Astrid dump him and make her look a total fool in front of everyone. Then I comfort the poor boy to get him over his jealous girlfriend and get him to ask ME to the Prom. When there, I'll rub her nose in it then dump him for being...well, worthless. A few dollars in the bank..."

"Or a few hundred thousand..." Ray lee amended.

"...can't overcome the fact he's trouble, sarcastic and hung with the worst crowd before he betrayed even them..." Lilah finished.

"Er, Lilah?" Savannah asked in a confused voice. "Didn't we go out with the same worst guys in the school?" Lilah looked at her scornfully.

"But we're popular...so it doesn't matter what we do...because it's right!" she said illogically. Savannah frowned again.

"But Astrid is even more popular so why were we condemning her for going out with Hiccup when he was poor and still an outcast?" she asked. Lilah sighed.

"Whose side are you on, Sav?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Yours, of course, Lilah!" Savannah replied brightly, fluffing her hair and fixing her lipstick int he mirror.

"Then stop trying to think and do what you're told!" Lilah snapped. "They're both going down!" She paused and a ver calculating look crossed her face. "And I think my friend Geir needs to know about this. I can see a way we can really get back at all of them...and that stupid Coach Bergstrom and the rest of the losers in this school. Come on!" And they slammed out of the bathroom. Cami and Ruff slowly emerged.

"What do you think of that?" Cami asked.

"Is it me or is Savannah getting even stupider?" Ruff asked. Cami sighed.

"I mean what they were saying..." she pointed out. Ruff frowned.

"We ought to warn Astrid," she decided. "Or we could tell Hiccup and see if the master of menace can come up with a way to sort out Lilah once and for all?"

"What?"

"You mean you don't know that whenever Lilah hurts Astrid, Hiccup gets her for it?" the female twin asked with a grin. "The goo? The pictures? The social media debacle..?"

"Hiccup did all those?" Cami gaped and Ruff nodded.

"Tuff told me," she confided in her friend. "He's really crazy for Astrid and incredibly protective of her. If he knew this was on the cards, I sure he could come up with some massive punishment for her that would make her back off forever..."

"You realise, if Astrid knew that we knew about this and didn't tell, we would both be dead?" Cami asked. Ruff raised her hand.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" she admitted. "Don't leave me hanging, Cami..." Cami's palm hit Ruff's.

"I'm in," she said. "Boy, this match is gonna be suddenly even more interesting than just being the State Final!"

"Roll on next week!" Ruff grinned. "I can't wait for the mayhem!"


	84. Going for the win

**84: Going for the win**

Excitement was gripping Berk High as the day of the State Championship Final-the Archipelago Cup-approached. Thanks to their astonishingly good performance at Meathead, they got a home draw for the Final and Meathead unsurprisingly beat the Hysterical Warriors in the Play-Off. This meant the Final would be between the two strongest teams in the competition and Berk and Meathead would meet for the third and final time for the Cup.

Principal Johann had come into the canteen on the afternoon before the match and had addressed the students. He was a man of medium height and average built, with wide eyes and a well-tended grey beard. He stood on a chair and faced the year.

"I know I am only a temporary appointment but I know how hard you have worked and how proud you are of your Team," he began, his pleasant voice clear. "I know you can beat the opposition if you believe it. Well-believe it! Berk Vikings are the best. So go out, support the Team and cheer them to victory..." He paused and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Snotlout! Snotlout!..."

"OI! OI! OI!" the students roared.

"I am NEVER going to live that down," Hiccup groaned as Astrid swatted his shoulder.

"Hey, babe-at least it gets them all involved!" she pointed out. He sighed.

"I just wish some of them would be less involved in chasing me," he sighed. The pursuits of Hiccup by the girls hadn't improved and Lilah was still casting him what she imagined were alluring looks. He shuddered.

"As long as you don't let them catch you, I'll be happy," she reminded him. He made a helpless gesture with his hands.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Milady," he reassured her, "but what worries me is that you and the girls will be busy during the match...leaving me all alone and unprotected from all these ravenous gold-diggers." Her hand found his and he squeezed with a pained smile. "I know this is hard for you, Milady but you have to believe me that I would never betray you." He paused and his eyes drifted down to the table. She leaned closer to him.

"Hiccup...I believe you," she told him gently. "Just...stick close to us, okay? I want to keep an eye on you..."

"Oh Thor, now I'm in trouble..." he sighed, but his eyes were twinkling. She leaned against him.

"I was so proud of you when we played at Meathead," she murmured. "You were almost our entire crowd."

"Hey, I can make enough noise for a crowd if I try," he grinned, rising, her hand still twined with hers. "You need to get ready...and I promised I'd get your parents and Gobber good seats." He pecked a brief kiss on her cheek. "Love you," he murmured. She smiled.

"Don't you forget that!" she smirked.

oOo

The stands were packed and half of Berk was in attendance for the Final as the clock ticked towards the hour for kick-off. The Hoffersons and Gobber had prime seats and were standing waving their Vikings pennants. Gobber had adopted a Vikings helmet as well and was singing along with aplomb but without any semblance of a tune. Stormfly was standing with Astrid's parents while Toothless had sneaked away and was standing by Hiccup, who was leaning against the stands right by the Cheerleaders, dressed in his Vikings shirt and helmet. One of the Meathead supporters sidled up to him and pulled a face.

"Well, if it isn't Limpy the Viking!" he sneered. Then he looked at Toothless and started laughing.

"And you have Limpy the Dog as well!" Hiccup almost glared at him and then forced himself to give a wide smile as two more Meatheads wandered up.

"My buddies!" he grinned. "Well, you saw how well we did when we only used three limbs to beat you. How d'you think you'll do when we use all four?" The Meathead lurched forward.

"You sarky little..." he growled. "You watch us kick your Berk asses!" Hiccup gave a small smile and gestured to his dog, who was growling.

"Really? Limpy the dog here-AKA Toothless, say hello Toothless..." The black mutt growled. "You may laugh at him but on three legs, he can outrun all of your players without going near full speed. But this match, we have the whole of Berk here behind the team and that's worth an extra man or five more yards!" The Meathead scowled.

"When we win, I'll find you and kick your ass," he threatened but Hiccup just grinned.

"I'll look forward to it," he said dismissively as the Teams lined up.

"B-E-R-K...GO VIKINGS!" Astrid shouted as the Cheerleaders began their routine and the Hoffersons almost burst with pride. Hiccup stole a proud glance and her...then nodded to Gustav, Olaf and Anna, who all split and headed to their assigned positions. Ruff and Cami had spoken to him about what they had heard and he had formulated a plan...but had decided not to involve Astrid. He didn't want her upset or worried and knew she would probably want to directly confront Lilah and her cronies...which would be futile, since she hadn't done anything...yet.

From the outset, the game was fierce with crunching collisions and no quarter given. Fishlegs was flattened but got back up and gave as good as he got as Snotlout marshalled his team. Meathead scored first, Berk responded but Meathead scored again and the crowd began to get nervous. The Cheerleaders were screaming themselves hoarse and Hiccup led the crowd, chanting the team's names and hoping they would respond. Then he shook himself: at the start of the year, he wouldn't have cared what happened because it was nothing to do with him, a sport done by people who hated and despised him...but now...some of them were actually friends...

Gustav walked by and winked, signalling Hiccup to excuse himself and head for the bathrooms...but then he ducked back as he saw Savannah race after him as they had guessed she would. He watched Anna walk quietly after Savannah and then Roland intercept the vain blonde, asking a very long and detailed question. Savannah huffed and snapped an answer, then raced in the direction of the bathrooms, her faithful tail still following her. Hiccup grinned then sped back to his seat, grabbing a hot chocolate on the way and making his way to the stands and sipping the warm drink.

"Can I have a sip?" Astrid asked, walking up to him. "It's freezing..." He immediately handed his drink over, smiling.

"Of course, Milady," he smiled, hopping down to stand by her. Toothless barked and wagged his tail and she automatically patted him. When she straightened up, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned close. "Do you trust me?" he murmured. She nodded. "Whatever happens over the next few minutes, trust me." She nodded, finishing the drink.

"I trust you," she reassured him.

"There he is!" Lilah announced, her face triumphant. She smirked as Savannah sidled up by her and made a kissy face at Hiccup. Astrid scowled and felt Hiccup tense against her. "And Astrid...I am so sorry to have to tell you this..."

"Lilah...it's the middle of a match," Astrid sighed as the other Cheerleaders walked up. Toothless stared at the girls facing Astrid...and growled. "Can't your bitchy games wait?"

"They could...but they shouldn't," Lilah sneered, her eyes scornful. "And you should thank me for this, Astrid! Your lying scumbag boyfriend is nothing but a cheating bastard!" She stiffened and felt Hiccup tense more...and then he moved.

"Wow, Lilah...I'm touched you've taken the time to do such a thorough character assassination," he snarked.

"Baby...how can you say that after what we've just been doing?" Savannah whined, pouting. Astrid tried to pull away and lunge at her...but Hiccup determinedly held her still.

"And what would that be?" he asked calmly. Savannah gave a coy smile.

"Well, big boy, are you sure you want me to tell all these people?" she smirked. "I mean, a few minutes ago, you were saying..."

"Nothing to you," he said calmly and smiled as his friends walked up. "You talked to Roland and he asked you if you were familiar with the points scoring system in Football and if you were aware of the probability of victory with Berk having a seven point defect at half time." Her jaw dropped. "I know because I gave him the question when he intercepted you." He smiled and gestured to Anna. "Now, Lilah...you wanted expensive presents off a rich boyfriend before you humiliated and dumped him like the worthless trash he was." Lila's eyes widened.

"I have no idea where you got that idea..." she blustered. Cami and Ruff grinned.

"BUSTED!" they shouted. Lilah glared.

"That's a foul lie...while you and Savannah totally got off and..."

Hiccup nodded and Anna, Olaf, Gustav and Roland all waved Go-Pros. Lilah's eyes widened and she went pale.

"Lilah, Savannah-meet your personal film crews," he smirked. "They've been following you everywhere for the last two days...and have continuous footage of what you have been doing since we left the canteen."

"Do you really want us to play the film of you in the bathroom on your own, Savannah?" Anna asked with a grin. "I was surprised you could make that range of noises...and all on your own What were you doing in that cubicle?" Savannah flushed scarlet. Lilah turned on her in a second.

"Savannah! How could you lie to me? Astrid...I only wanted to warn you that he is just treacherous and..." she gabbled. Astrid turned to Hiccup and firmly kissed him.

"I trust Hiccup," she said sternly, her hand tight around his. "I know he wouldn't betray me..."

"But the same can't be said for Lilah!" Gustav put in excitedly. "I filmed her talking to the Meathead Captain and Coach. They were very interested that she was planning on disrupting the Team during the match..."

"What's going on here?" Mr Johann asked. Astrid turned to him.

"It seems Lilah has been working with the Meathead Team to disrupt and distract the Team and the Cheer Squad during the match and Savannah has accused Hiccup of being...unfaithful with no basis!"

"Is this true?" The Acting Principal's tone was stern.

"No, sir! It's a total lie!" Lilah said in a tearful voice. "This is all a vicious lie by these people. Hiccup Haddock is always causing trouble and lying about people and this is just another example. He's fooled everyone but I see exactly what he is!"

"Lilah...you do realise that Gustav and Olaf were still filming you when you and Savannah made the accusations against me to Astrid just now?" Hiccup asked her. She screamed and flung herself at him, but Toothless was quicker, leaping and knocking the girl backwards into the mud. She landed with a splat and screamed in rage. Toothless stood on her chest, his tongue hanging out and mouth open in his Toothless smile.

"Get off me!"

"Mr Haddock, are you admitting that you have had other students following these girls around for two days filming them covertly?" Mr Johann asked, his eyes hardening. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he admitted. "I knew they were planning to do something like this and I needed proof because I didn't want them to make an accusation that my girlfriend would have to believe." Astrid looked at him and heard the lack of self-confidence in his voice...and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Why would I not believe you?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"You're jealous of all the attention, even though I only have eyes for you," he said, "and I really aren't worth a quarter...no a hundredth of you. I mean...you're fabulous. You're Astrid Hofferson and I'm just Hiccup Haddock...and I knew you would be suspicious because..."

She pressed a finger to his lips and sighed.

"Babe-I am fed up because all these worthless sluts chasing you but I know you won't do anything because you are a decent guy," she smiled. "But you found something a bit more serious..." She turned to Lilah, who was being helped up by Savannah and Raylee. "She's working with the Meatheads to put us off...in the freaking FINAL!" With a scream, she punched Lilah and with a scream, both she and Savannah toppled back into the mud, brining Raylee down as well. Everyone collapsed with laughter as the three struggled back to their feet. Mr Johann stared at the muddy girl and her equally muddy friends.

"I think we should investigate this further on Monday," he said. "You three-please leave the stadium now. You are suspended until Monday. Report to my office at 10am and we will discuss this."

"But..."

"NOW!" Johann snapped and the girls complied, still protesting their innocence and cursing Hiccup. "Mr Haddock-may I borrow your devices as evidence?" Hiccup nodded.

"You can keep them once you've finished-for the School A/V labs," he said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure they didn't get away with this." Mr Johann nodded and turned to see the Team ready on the field.

"I think we need our Cheerleaders," he suggested and beckoned Anna, Olaf, Gustav and Roland to come with him as Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek briefly.

"Trust me," she reminded him. "I love you. I know you won't betray me. And I'll always be honest with you..." He smiled.

"Forgive me?" he murmured. She smiled.

"That was very...cunning..." she smirked and nodded to the girls. "Now let's show these Meatheads that they can't put us off. We are VIKINGS! We're seven points behind...but the only score that matters is the one at the end of the game!"

Hiccup nodded, seeing Tuff and offering a thumbs-up. The male twin shouted to Snotlout and the Captain fist pumped. And then the game resumed...

The match remained really tight but Berk scored early and Snotlout ran in an early Touchdown to close right up. The crowd were chanting, the Cheerleaders were screaming themselves hoarse and Berk pulled closer and closer. Until there was less than a minute on the clock. Berk got the ball, passed accurately and Snotlout saw the Meathead defender thundering down on Tuff. Eret got the ball, saw Fishlegs block and threw straight to Snotlout. Looking up, he saw he was alone...and accelerated, dodging defenders and diving over the greedy hands as the end zone approached...

The stadium exploded in cheers as he scored. Astrid grabbed Heather and swung each other around, squealing. Hiccup hugged Toothless and Astrid's parents were screaming and waving their pennants. Gobber tried to dance a jig and almost flattened three children standing in the stands nearby and the entire team jumped on top of Snotlout and almost squashed him. And then Hiccup turned round...to be hit by a flying Astrid, her arms wrapping around him. He hugged her fiercely, kissing her urgently and savouring her closeness.

"We won!" she squealed. He grinned, thinking back to the events of the afternoon.

"Yeah...we certainly did," he murmured. "I think people may realise that I am definitely yours and I will fight to stay with you..." She smiled at his thoughtful face, her azure eyes sparkling with delight and happiness.

"Then I am officially the luckiest girl in Berk."


	85. Us

**85: Us**

Hiccup was astonished to realise that he was sort of happy. Sure he had no parents, was living with his girlfriend's family and no other relatives but he did have the most amazing girlfriend, a loyal and brilliant dog and a great group of friends. He had got detention for spying on Lilah and Savannah-who were suspended for two weeks for their actions-which he had accepted philosophically because he was really the expert at detention but he had refused to let the others take the blame for his plan, shouldering the full responsibility himself. But Olaf, Anna, Roland and Gustav had all filed into detention with him and grinned at Mr Johann, explaining they had known what they were doing and would keep him company. And he had really felt accepted in that moment.

Astrid had been annoyed that he had hatched the plan behind her back and carried the whole thing out without her knowing-though Ruff and Cami were clearly in on the plot. Even Hiccup explaining that he hadn't wanted her angry and distracted by Lilah's plotting hadn't soothed her and he had to apologise profusely for keeping a secret from her. She had forgiven him graciously though a pang of guilt had stabbed her unexpectedly hard for her hypocrisy: she was giving him a hard time while she still had one secret that she was keeping from him and had for months.

She had felt worse when he had sat next to her at lunch the following day, still eyed calculatingly by the other girls, and had looked very shifty and nervous. She had eyed him suspiciously, her eyes sweeping over his anxious shape.

"Um, Astrid...I have something to say to you?" he began hesitantly. She glared at him, her eyes hardening.

"What is it?" she asked fiercely. "Is it another secret?" He winced and nodded.

"Um, yeah...but to be fair, I have had to keep my secrets for years and not let anyone know," he said quietly. "I tell you everything that is important, Milady but you have to understand...I don't trust easily because pretty much everything has been taken from me. And when people demand I tell them something...I see Al, screaming in my face, looming over me...and I grit my teeth and close my eyes and curl up and cling to every ounce of stubbornness and refuse to tell them. You know I trust you, Astrid? You know I will never keep something important from you...But did you want to know every secret, every instance of abuse that I suffered? Every time I was unfairly blamed or detained? Every bad thing I did? Every instance of vandalism, of cutting class, of petty theft and insubordination? Every time I was locked up, starved, beaten, burnt? Because I can sit you down and tell you every secret I still keep...but I really think there are some things you don't need or want to know...and some which maybe aren't your business."

She blinked and nodded.

"I...understand," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't think you do completely...but this isn't a bad secret," he informed her. "More like...a question." He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt self-conscious, aware that other girls were eavesdropping as much as they could. He reached over and took Astrid's hands in his, his thumbs gently running over the backs of her hands. "Astrid...I'm sorry I upset you...and I wouldn't be surprised if you turned me down because I am Hiccup Haddock after all...but I just wanted to ask you...just in case...you might maybe wanna come to the Prom with me? As my date? Sort of thing?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hiccup looked at her and sighed.

"It's okay," he sighed. "Sorry...I knew I..."

"Yes!" Astrid said suddenly. "Of course. Gods, I thought I would have to ask you!" His emerald eyes widened and a slow smile lifted his features.

"Um...really?" he checked. "I mean...it may be recorded for posterity that Astrid Hofferson actually went to the Prom with...um...me..." She stood and leaned over the table, beckoning him closer so she could give him a small, chaste kiss.

"Well, my reputation will just have to suffer," she said, "because I'm going with you, Hiccup." He smiled and sat back down, his hands twined with hers.

"Oh, thank Thor," he commented. "Because at least ten girls have already asked me and I keep telling them the only person I will go to the Prom with is you...so was really hoping I hadn't got that one hideously wrong." She gently punched his shoulder.

"Presumptuous," she teased him.

"I prefer...optimistic," he grinned. "And now...very happy."

oOo

Before the Prom, there was one very difficult hurdle for Hiccup to face: the trial of Dagur and Ozzie Oswaldson and Savage, Thuggory, Dogsbreath and Madguts. As the Trial had got closer, Hiccup had got more and more withdrawn and his replies when asked if he was okay got more and more sarcastic...but Astrid had realised he was feeling very defensive and had borne with him. He was sent to detention a couple of times for being very sarcastic and distracted to teachers until Astrid had spoken to Mr Johann and explained what was bothering the boy. After listening, the Acting-Principal had called Hiccup in and had been shocked and saddened that the boy had been incredibly defensive and withdrawn on entering the office, refusing to come close to the Principal and standing defiantly across the desk from the man.

Johann had been calm as he asked Hiccup when the Trial was due to start and if he would be required to give evidence. Hiccup had paused...and finally admitted he was. And that he was frightened to relive those memories...and that everyone asking him if he was okay was really bugging him.

"I'm not okay, sir," he said bluntly. "These people were my friends..but they turned against me for helping someone from being attacked. They beat me up and made my life Hel. And then they tried to kill me because they wanted to wipe out my dog."

"Your dog? That three legged black mutt?" Johann asked with a frown, recalling the animal from the Archipelago Cup match.

"Um...he had four legs until Dagur and his brother ran us down, the day after Snoggletog," he explained. "My leg was broken really badly-I needed two surgeries and nearly lost it. Toothless's leg was crushed and they had to remove it. He was almost euthanised...but Astrid persuaded her Mom to give him a chance and...there you are..."

"And the others...?"

"Oh...they ambushed me twice to try to make me withdraw charges against Dagur and his brother," Hiccup sighed. "Snotlout, Eret, Tuff and Fish rescued me the first time. The second time...no one got to me...but Eret and Cami found me afterward. I made a voice note inadvertently recording the whole attack, all the threats and taunts they said to me...and then I told the police."

Johann stared at him and nodded. "I think you can take time off school until this is over-if you feel that would help," he murmured. "If you remain, I will ask you to try to behave with the same respect we request for all our teachers..." Hiccup stared at the floor.

"I-I understand," he murmured. "I-I think I'll stay...because I can be close to Astrid and it may keep my mind off things." Johann nodded.

"Probably wise," he commented. "Back to class, Mister Haddock. You'll lose enough time during the actual trial."

"Um...thanks..." Hiccup had mumbled and then turned back to the Principal as he reached the door. "I mean it. Normally...coming here was just like being at home...and that wasn't any fun. This was...well...okay..." Johann smiled as he closed the door and shook his head.

"It always should have been," he sighed.

oOo

The Trial was very hard going for everyone involved, Hiccup most of all. The defence attorneys for Dagur, Ozzie and the others were vicious in trying to discredit the witnesses and undermine their testimony...but Hiccup had been calm throughout, though Astrid could see him struggling as his supposed betrayal of the others was used as justification. Her conscience kicked her hard again about her inadvertent betrayal of him to Alvin after the Mall fight. But she had been very firm and calm when it was her turn in the stand. She gave her testimony clearly and accurately, dismissing any challenge by the lawyers. Mala Tydon had been very stern in her defence of her witnesses and had refuted any attempts to discredit them. All of them-even Snotlout-had been ordered not to embellish their accounts and had dutifully told nothing but the naked truth: that had really helped in persuading the jury. And the Judge had been damning in her summation of the case, advising the Jury to strongly consider a guilty verdict in light of the overwhelming evidence.

The verdict had taken less than two hours: guilty of all charges. Dagur and Ozzie were both sent to prison for a long time and the others were also all imprisoned-because the attempts to intimidate and torture a witness and victim had been viewed appallingly. Hiccup had watched them escorted away, knowing they would never forgive him...but knowing that he had done the only thing he could.

And knowing he would have to go through the whole thing again...and worse...when Alvin was brought to court.

He hadn't felt much relief, only a sense of finality and the knowledge that one day, they would be freed. Afterwards, Ingrid had taken the two teens to the Meade Hall restaurant for a celebratory lunch, though Hiccup was worried because Astrid was quieter than he would have been expected after the verdicts were announced. Sitting in a neat booth, he had taken her hand and stared into her face, lifting her chin with a very gentle finger.

"Okay-tell me what's wrong, Milady," he murmured softly. She stared into his gentle emerald eyes and looked away. But he was persistent, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Astrid...I know something really big is bothering you...and it's related to what happened during the Trial. Please...I want to help..."

She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I...keep seeing you," she murmured. "I keep seeing you fall...the car...the screech...your scream...and you lying there on the snow..."

He wrapped his arms tightly round her, feeling her bury her face in his chest. He was aware of Ingrid's eyes on him but he was no longer worried: the Hoffersons knew he would protect their daughter, no matter what. "I'm alive," he assured her. "I'm safe. I'm here. And you saved both me and Toothless."

"But I keep seeing it," she whispered. "I keep hearing your scream..." He stared deeply into her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Milady...I am safe," he reassured her. "But if you are struggling...maybe you need to speak to someone more qualified than me? Someone who can help you move past that image..." His face was kind and concerned and she sniffed and shook her head.

"I'll be okay," she said stubbornly. "As long as I know you're safe...it will ease..."He leaned close.

"You will tell me if anything is bothering you, Milady?" he murmured. She nodded as the waitress arrived to take their order.

"Promise..."

oOo

But something else had been bothering her...the little nagging voice that had been pecking at her for days and weeks, ever since she scolded him for hiding his plan to entrap Lilah and Savannah. Because she was hiding a much bigger and worse secret that had damaged him terribly. And she knew in her heart of hearts that she owed him an explanation.

But she had no idea how he would react. Most of the time, she could predict, because there was a genuine streak of kindness and decency running through his skinny shape...but just sometimes, there was anger-defensive, violent and very fierce. His experiences had changed him, shortened his temper sometimes and meant he was swift on the defensive and ready to attack when he felt he was under attack because that was all he could do when he had been trapped for so long.

It could pose a problem if he took it wrongly.

And did she need to tell him at all? I mean, he didn't know and he's stopped asking about it. It no longer really matters, she mused as she doodled idly over her geography homework. Maybe she could just let it lie, let it die and never raise the issue which could harm them both...

...but she loved him. That much was genuine. And she knew that burying the secret was the coward's way. And maybe-and this was a very real possibility...Alvin would bring it up during his trial as a way of trying to split them apart and hurt Hiccup. How much more hurt would he be if he thought she had known all this time and not told him...and had to learn from Alvin, of all people?

She loved him. He loved her. He deserved to know. She wanted to know his secrets...and she owed him this one. No matter how uncomfortable it was.

So a couple of days before the Prom, after School was out and they were home, she sat Hiccup down in the Sitting Room and took his hands.

"Hiccup-I have something I need to tell you," she said.


	86. Shattered

**86: Shattered**

"I have something to tell you,"Astrid said, her eyes nervous. Hiccup frowned, leaning forward to take her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a concerned voice. Astrid was very anxious and that alarmed him. He stared into her eyes. "Please...you've helped me so much...I want to help you..."

"You can't," she said in a choked voice. "I-I'm a horrible person, Hiccup..." He crouched to stare into her blue eyes, seeing them swimming with tears.

"Astrid..." he said gently. She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was the one who told Mr Treacher about Snot and Dagur starting the fight!" she blurted out.

He stared at her and pulled back, her hands falling from his. He shook his head.

"Y-you...told Al...?" he mouthed, his face stricken.

"It-it was an accident!" she said urgently. "I-I didn't mean any harm...and I-I thought it was unfair that you were being blamed when it wasn't your fault..." He stared at her.

"I stepped up and took the blame...because I knew what would happen if the real people got blamed," he told her in a toneless voice.

"I-I only realised that when I saw how everyone was treating you..." she said and his brows dipped.

"Yeah..."he said, his voice growing cold. "About that...you saw how badly everyone treated me...I was abused, ignored...I was literally on everyone's hit list. Snot and the team were after my ass. And Dagur...well, he threatened that if I didn't find who turned him in, he'd kick the crap out of me."

"I-I'm sorry..." she began but he rose to his feet and glared down on her.

"Sorry? I supposed you are," he said coldly. "But did you for one freakin' minute think how absolutely hellish my life was as a result of that? Did you consider for one minute standing up and being honest?"

She nodded her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. "But-but...I knew they would all turn on me..." she whispered. He stared at her coldly.

"What?" he snapped.

"I was afraid everyone would turn on me...and I-I didn't think I could stand that..."

"And it was only Hiccup Haddock...and he was a pest and screw-up anyway so it wouldn't make any difference, right?" he asked her acidly. "It wouldn't matter that he was punched or abused or threatened. That everyone blanked him, that even his friends blamed him and ended up kicking the shit outta him? Was that what you were thinking?"

"I-I..."

He gave an angry sound. "Astrid. For once, try being honest with me...because at the moment, I am having difficulty believing anything you told me was nothing but a lie..."

"That's not true...!" she protested.

"Then answer!" Hiccup snapped. She paused and nodded.

"I was scared to step up because it would affect my popularity...and you were so unpopular anyway...I didn't think it would make a difference..."

"And when you got to know me...? What then?" he asked.

"I-I felt terrible..."

"But not bad enough to tell the truth!"

"And what would that have done?" she retaliated desperately. "It would have turned everyone against me...they would all look at me like a sneak for telling the Principal and a coward for not owning up sooner...but it wouldn't have made you any more popular! So what would have been the point?"

"The point?" he asked softly. "The POINT? Maybe that I was telling the truth...that I didn't betray my friends. Maybe so they would trust me, trust my honesty. Maybe they wouldn't have had such a downer on me. Maybe they would have been a place for me to stay when I was thrown out of my home..." A horrible thought hit him. "Was that why you took me in? Because you felt guilty about dumping me in the shit and not owning up?" She shook her head. "THE TRUTH!"

"NO!" she shouted back. "It was because you saved me...when Dogsbreath attacked me!" She jumped up. "I am so a-ashamed..." He backed away from her, his face cold.

"You went to that party by lying to your parents, didn't you?" he asked her sharply. She stared up at him and nodded, scarcely able to breathe. "So you could be the popular party girl at the best party of the year...and still be Dad's perfect little girl as well? And because you were there, you were attacked by Dogsbreath, were almost raped by Dosgbreath...and I saved you...and ended up with Dog after my ass as well. So they reason why I ended up beaten up so badly...was you both times..."

"I'm sorry..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" he shouted at her and she recoiled back at his rage. "Please...stop saying that," he repeated more calmly. "I mean...you did take me in and you did save my life...and I knew popularity was everything for you, maintaining your Miss Perfect mask at the expense of my self-respect. And I did everything I could to protect you..." His voice was suddenly sad and defeated. "I fell in love with you, Astrid..." he admitted. "But was that a lie as well...?"

"No," she breathed, shaking her head and taking a hesitant step towards her. He stiffened and she froze. "Please-that was the truth. As I-I got to know you, I realised who you were...smart and brave and caring and funny and...and I fell for you. I love you, Hiccup. Please..."

"But you didn't love me enough to tell me until now...almost at the Prom, so many months after you betrayed me to Alvin," he said sadly. "And I-I don't know what to think, what to feel now, Astrid."

"Please forgive me," she begged.

"I did everything I can for you," he said, shaking his head. "That project...the one in Art where we scored well enough to get you that A? My idea because I knew my talent at Art would drag you up to the grade you needed. The revenge on Lilah and Savannah because they hurt you. Walking you home every evening so you were safe. Hauling you away from that Visithug Quarterback when you were drunk...and getting my ass handed to me...and I find out, all the time...you had this HUGE secret that you could've shared, could've come clean on and maybe allowed me to get something back. But your popularity was more important that everything I suffered."

"Hiccup, I never meant any of this to happen," she said bitterly.

"What...lying or getting found out?" he asked her sarcastically. "Because you did a lot of one and everything to avoid the other!"

"Oh, it's so easy to judge!" she snapped, going on the attack. "Because you never screwed up at all?"

"I never said that," he retorted.

"I got Gobber to talk to you!" she hissed. "Gods, I had to argue until I was blue in the face to get him to give you a chance. But I did-because I hated seeing you so unhappy. I made sure my Mom treated Toothless when the Vet wanted to euthanise him! My parents really like you..."

"Leave them out of this...this is between us," Hiccup said coldly. "Astrid...I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if anything you say is the truth. When did you last lie to me?" She gulped.

"When-when I said I fell for you when I got to know you...because I was falling for bad boy Hiccup as well...no matter how crazy that was...because I could tell there was more to you even then. Because you were right that you weren't worthless. And you made me feel ashamed and think about what I was doing..."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better,"he said sarcastically.

"Hiccup...please...I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew this would happen...I knew you would feel hurt and upset..." she told him urgently, reaching for his hand. He pulled away from her, his face absolutely stricken.

"And you were right," he said in a shaky voice.

"I love you," she begged him. He blinked and turned away.

"I know," he said softly. "I-I think that is genuine...but I have to do some thinking, Astrid. I have to try to decide if I can trust you. If I can risk my heart to someone who betrayed me and abandoned me to such pain and abuse for so long..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaking her cheeks again.

"You know...when I said I wouldn't let you get hurt, that I would take any hurt for you, I meant it," he said tonelessly. "I didn't realise I already had. And if you had told me...been honest when I came to live with you...maybe I could've understood...but now?"

"I wanted to get rid of that horrible secret hanging over me so we could be honest going forward," she whispered. "Please, Hiccup...c-can't you understand?" He turned and walked to the door.

"Oh, I understand," he said bitterly. "I understand you wanted to relieve yourself of your little secret so you could be Miss Perfect Prom Queen with your rich boyfriend on your arm!" She stared at him in utter shock.

"Hiccup...that wasn't the reason..." she sobbed at him. "I love you. I just wanted us to be happy..."

"I need to think," he said sadly. "I need to decide if there is any us."

And then he walked out without another word, as Astrid collapsed onto the chair, shattered.


	87. What Matters

**87: What matters**

Heather and Ruff found Astrid sobbing in the house half an hour later, curled on the couch with a pile of crumpled tissues scattered on the floor. She was a complete mess, her eyes red and puffy, nose running and face soaked with tears. And she was barely coherent.

"I've lost him...lost him..." she sobbed. The girls immediately sat at her side and hugged her, trying to calm her down. Finally, Heather was able to ask Astrid what was worrying them.

"Lost who?" she asked.

"H-Hiccup..." Astrid whimpered.

"What? Mr Needy has dumped you now he's rich and eligible and doesn't need you any more? I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Ruff snapped angrily.

"N-no..." Astrid sniffed. Heather handed her a fresh tissue. "It-it wasn't l-like that at all...it was my f-fault..." The black-haired girl frowned.

"How?" she asked. "I mean, you treat him really well, you clearly love him and you would never cheat on him..." The two girls stared at Astrid. "You didn't...?"

"NO! I would never!" Astrid said with anger. "No...it was something I did that he was blamed for..."

They frowned, not understanding. "I was the one who gave away who decided to have that stupid fight at the start of the year-the one that got Dagur and Snot suspended for longer..." They stared at her.

"What-that was you?" Ruff asked in shock. Astrid nodded.

"Look-how was I to know that the Principal was a bad guy?" she protested. "I was the Class President! He asked me if I had been there-and I had been there when they were arguing. And he asked me if Hiccup had been the one to suggest the fight. I knew he had been blamed and I knew that wasn't fair so I told the truth: that Hiccup had been snarking at me when the decision was made and that Dagur and Snot were the ones who stood up and said they should fight!"

Ruff shook her head and Heather rolled her eyes.

"And when they were suspended...what then?" Heather asked her. Astrid covered her face.

"I was afraid..." she confessed. They stared at her. "Yeah, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson was scared to speak up, to confess she had inadvertently caused the two Footballers who so stupid they decided to have a fight in the Mall car park to get suspended! Because I knew that I would be blamed and have names shouted at me and be cold-shouldered and hated...because I actually did the right thing!"

"So you let that happen to Hiccup instead..." Ruff realised. Astrid nodded, tears welling in her eyes again.

"It was already happening before," Heather reminded her.

"Yeah-but that was cold..." Ruff argued.

"Oh, come on!" Heather snapped. "We all treated him like shit. Every one of us. Remember when he moved in with her, when he rescued her from the party? We all blanked him and made cruel comments about him...even though it was clear he was isolated and alone. And Astrid was his friend then...she was just too scared to own up to it!"

Astrid nodded, covering her face.

"And we only stopped when she told us he was staying with her, when he saved her from that spiked punch...and even then, we were pretty mean," Heather added.

"I knew she was into him," Ruff murmured. "She kept denying it but blushing. She was hiding it...even from herself, I think."

"So I take it he was mad that you dumped him in it," Heather asked but Astrid shook her head.

"I-I think he was more mad that I'd known him properly for so long...and hadn't owned up," she said. "He called me a liar and wasn't sure he could trust me any more..."

"But you've done so much for him...and he's done so much for you..." Heather pointed out.

"But I think he feels betrayed," Astrid sniffed, wiping her eyes again and blowing her nose. "And the look on his face...he was so angry...and then cold...and finally sad...and he said his trust had been abused..."

"He was just being dramatic..." Ruff tried to reassure her.

"I don't think so," Astrid said. "He said he didn't want me to be hurt...that he would take it instead...and he did say that..." Heather and Ruff shared a look. "But then he said he didn't realise that he already had. And the look on his face..."

"Look, Ast...maybe he just needs some space to decide what to do...what's important," Heather told her, hugging her again. "He's a good guy...and he knows what he feels for you..."

"But I don't know if he does anymore!" Astrid burst out. "You didn't see his face...or hear him...oh Gods...I've lost him..."

"Astrid?" It was her mother and the girl looked up...and burst into tears again. Ingrid walked to her daughter and Astrid flung herself into her arms. Heather grabbed Ruff and hauled her to the door.

"Um...see you later, Mrs Hofferson...Astrid really needs to talk to you," Heather said as they sped out. For a long time, Ingrid just held her daughter...and finally, she sat her down on the couch, staring at the discarded tissues. Her daughter looked up with damp eyes and a desolate expression on her face.

"Tell me everything," she said.

oOo

He really wasn't sure where he should go...so he walked aimlessly through the park where he had spent so long, staring and thinking after he lost Dad...and his Mom...and then he knew where he should go. He walked through the town, his head down until he reached the railings and the unlocked gate...and he let himself in to the cemetery, walking to the headstone he had visited so many times before:

STOICK HADDOCK

BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER

With a sigh, he dropped to his knees and sat back on his heels, staring at the stone as he had so many times before.

"Hey, Dad...it's me," he sighed. "Your screw-up of a son. You know how I messed up my life and utterly failed to protect Mom from Alvin? Well, it seems I've utterly failed with my girlfriend as well..." He stared at the ground for a long time. "Okay, that's not entirely true, Dad. I found out today...that she lied to me. Not a small lie...it was something huge, something that really, really hurt me when she did it. What she did separated me from my friends and condemned me to scorn, isolation and abuse...and while that was probably going to happen anyway, the knowledge she could have stepped in and made things better really, really hurts..."

He sighed and reached out, his hand stretching out to stroke the smooth polished granite with the letters incised in.

"I know...it wouldn't have made it better, in fact," he said in a weary voice. "She was right. I would still have been treated like a pariah...because I was one anyway. But it would have hurt her. We were't friends at that time, though I had just got her away from the fight without anyone seeing. And...I think she thought she was helping me...because she didn't want me to be blamed when I hadn't caused the fight. But when it all went wrong...I suppose I can understand why she got scared."

He ripped up a handful of grass and slowly shredded it, watching the pieces fly away on the breeze.

"I wish you were here," he admitted. "Odin, with all my heart, I wish you were here to talk to... because I can't talk to anyone else. I mean, Martin is Astrid's Dad and I wouldn't betray her to him: this is between us. And there is no way I can tell Gobber...no offence, but he's insane! And I have no other options. So I need to figure this out myself."

His head dropped back and he stared up at the clear blue sky. He ran his fingers through his tousled auburn hair and sighed. "I do love her, Dad," he admitted roughly. "Because she is caring and smart and beautiful and fun and...and she has been there for me throughout everything...when Alvin threw me out, when I was beaten up, when I needed a home, when I was knocked down, when Mom died...and she has literally given me the strength to go on. She even got Gobber to speak to me again. But all the time she was hiding this big secret...and she was scared to tell me."

He gave mirthless laugh. "Me? No one is scared of me. Everyone despises me. And she could've never told me...because no one would ever find out. Alvin is in jail and I wouldn't believe him...ever. She didn't have to tell me...but she did...because she wanted to be honest, to have nothing between us..." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "And now there is...but I just think...is there anything else she didn't tell me?"

He sighed and allowed himself to drop back onto the grass, staring up into the sky.

"She was being honest because she wanted us to be together...with no baggage," he sighed. "I shouted at her and called her a liar...which she was. And she said sorry...which I think she is...so why can't I just forgive her outright..."

Because you suffered so much for that lie.

And he closed his eyes.

"I miss Mom," he whispered and his eyes shone. "I miss you. And the other person I love-apart from Toothless because that would be seriously creepy-is Astrid. I love her. I mean, she is my first girlfriend and that's not really playing the field much...but hey, if you find the perfect person first time, why throw them away in case you find something better-that's just stupid, isn't it?"

And then he threw his arm across his eyes. "But she's not perfect. She's lied about me. She's lied to me. She's got a hot temper and is quick to judge. And she cares too much about what other people think, even at the expense of those she cares for...or purports to..." He paused. "But since New Year, she's faced the taunts about going out with me. She's stood up to people for me. Her Dad got your estate back-and stopped Alvin stealing it. And she is loving and kind and I don't wanna lose her."

He groaned.

"And that's it, isn't it? The Choice. Do I forgive her...when there is so much I have that needs forgiveness in my past...or do I throw it all away?" And he sighed. "It's all about trust. I know she's sorry. I know she loves me. I know she has done so much for me. I know I love her. But can I trust her...because there's nothing there without trust..."

Slowly, he sat up and stared at the headstone once more.

"So this is it, Dad. I have to decide what I value more-her apologies, her repentance, her kindness, the fact we love each other...which means we accept each other's faults...against my concerns whether I can trust her again..."

 _Even though she hasn't betrayed you since then._

 _But how do I know?_

"So Dad...what matters?"


	88. What if he doesn't want me anymore?

**88: What if he doesn't want me anymore?**

Hiccup didn't come home to the Hoffersons that night, calling and saying he was staying round with Fishlegs for the night. At least now he had friends, he had options...but the fact he didn't return just made Astrid feel worse. And even worse, there was a huge row when Ingrid and Martin had found out that she had lied to them to attend the party at Ruff's...as well as actually being at the fight and only escaped with Hiccup's help. Martin had been mad beyond words.

"How could you lie to me?" he had shouted. "You are my only child-my beautiful daughter! And yet you play the fool and take yourself away from your work when..."

"Why did you think I did it?" Astrid shouted back. "YOU! Always going on about grades and marks and this supposed wonderful career as a lawyer that you want me to have. But look at my averages, Dad. Straight A, same as ever. because I know how to work...but I want to have fun. And it would be much safer and better if you could see that...because I would be able to call you when I was at a party or in a dangerous situation...but I can't, because I didn't want to hear this...shit!"

Martin went puce. "I am your father!" he bellowed.

"And don't I know it!" she replied back hotly. "Always nag nag nag! Do your run or you'll not be fit. Don't have a large breakfast or you'll get fat. Don't have any fun because your grades will suffer..." Then she advanced on him. "But as I told you before, Dad...when I leave school, I will go to college...and there will be parties and friends and boyfriends and if I don't learn how to juggle that and work now, I'll crash and burn at college when there's no one to remind me. And I have been lucky because Hiccup was here. He made sure I had fun. He protected me. He reminded me to work. He teased me. He made me feel...normal..."

"You lied to us about Ruff's party!" Ingrid said, stepping in before her husband and daughter really got into a shouting match: they were too much alike.

"And because of that, when I was attacked, I couldn't call you to fetch me," she snapped.

"You were attacked?" Ingrid's eyes were wide now, her face aghast. She raced forward and caught Astrid's face in her hands. "My darling...were you hurt? Did anyone...?"

"It's okay, Mom," Astrid reassured her gently. "A guy called Dogsbreath tried to rape me but Hiccup burst in and hit him over the head with a chair. he helped me climb out of the bathroom and walked me home."

"Sorry...Hiccup?" Martin said in shock. "So that's why you helped him-he blackmailed you over the party?"

"NO!" Astrid shouted. "Gods, you are so stupid, sometimes! He never mentioned it...he was so, so broken on the phone. But I felt I had to help him because he sounded in as desperate a place as I was when Dog dragged me into that room and started pulling at my clothes..."

Ingrid hugged her fiercely and Martin stared at her in shock.

"You should have counselling after that trauma..." he murmured. "Gods, I never even knew...my little girl..."

"But you're not, are you?" Ingrid murmured. "You are a young woman-brave and fiercely independent with your own mind, your own hopes and fears and desires...your own boyfriend..."

"Or not anymore," Astrid sighed. "Look, Mom, Dad-I didn't want to miss out on everything. Ruff and Tuff's parties are legendary and everyone was there. I only went to that one...and the rest was all I said. I even called you to take me home when the boys showed at Cami's, for Thor's sake! I know how to work. I know I need good grades because I am not going to Law School-at least not straight off. I will do what I want for experience first..and then, if I really want it, I will take the LSATs and apply. But I have to say, even seeing DA Mala Tydon at work on Alvin Treacher didn't fire me with any desire for the law, Dad. It made me glad there are people out there smart and dedicated enough to do that work but me...I'd just want to punch them!"

There was an awkward pause...and then Martin smiled.

"That's my girl," he admitted with a sigh. "But what else can you do? Law is a fine career with excellent prospects and rewards. I really really just want what's best for you, Astrid..."

"But won't what's best for me be what makes me happy?" she asked.

"That doesn't always follow..." Ingrid reminded her gently.

"It shouldn't be something which makes me utterly miserable," Astrid argued and Martin stared at her.

"That's what you really think?" he asked in shock. She nodded.

"I cannot think of anything worse, anything I would hate more," she told him calmly, her eyes locking on his. "Look, Dad-I just don't have that kind of a mind. I have tried so many times to tell you but you never listen. You just tell me you're doing what's best for me...but if you never listen, if you never take anything I WANT into account, is it any surprise I go behind your back?"

"Oh no, you can't turn this round to me, Astrid..." he argued but she turned away.

"Of course I can," she snapped. "You see, you told me I had to get all As. You made me take a subject I am no good at because it showed a well-rounded portfolio..."

"Art. And you got an A."

"NO! I DIDN'T!" she shouted. "Hiccup got the A. I am a C student...a low B with intensive coaching...but he persuaded the teacher to do this-this project where we could work together and I could share his excellent mark to drag my pathetic grade just over the A threshold. And boy did he bust his gut to get me that grade! Because he knew how much it meant to me. But a proper, understanding father would have listened to me and we would have found a subject I enjoyed or one I stood a chance in. But no...you decided Art, not me. And Hiccup got the grade, not me!"

Martin stared at her. "Is this true?"

"As true as I'm standing here," she told him. "And I suppose it meant I got to know Hiccup better...but it just shows you never listen. You want to control my life and force me to do things I hate because you want them. But I am not doing law." She paused. "You told me I had to be the best, the most popular, Class President...so I put that before being kind and decent and honest. I was mean to Hiccup to make myself feel better because he wasn't someone who was cool or popular, not realising how much he was dealing with. I was afraid to own up to my guilt-even though it wouldn't really help Hiccup much-because it would lose me my popularity. And when he moved here, Hiccup used to walk to the next stop so he wasn't seen with me!" She sighed. "Just let me be me, Dad. Let me make my own mistakes and be my own person. Let me take off this mask and be Astrid Hofferson, not Miss Perfect!"

"Is that really how you feel?" Martin asked her as Ingrid slid her arm through his. Astrid nodded.

"I don't like who I've become, being your perfect daughter," she admitted. "I was a coward because popularity was more important than friendship. And it may have cost me my boyfriend." She turned to her parents and they wrapped her in an embrace. Tears slid down her cheeks and Martin stroked her hair.

"Shh...he's a fool if he lets you go," he murmured. "I'll..."

"Do Nothing," Ingrid said icily. "Let them sort it out for themselves!"

"But..."

"No!" she said firmly. "This is for Astrid and Hiccup to sort out..." Astrid hugged her tighter, her voice broken.

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" she whispered.


	89. Best friends last a lifetime

**89: Best Friends Last a Lifetime**

The day of the Prom dawned bright and sunny and Astrid just rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow over her head. The others were coming over to get ready but she was really minded to stop them...because she had decided she wasn't going. There was no way on Midgard that she was going to turn up to Senior Prom with no date, with no explanation and the pity of the entire year for poor Astrid. The thought of Lilah and Savannah and Raylee and Anna all looking at her like that...it just wasn't even worth thinking about. She wasn't going to do it.

She dragged herself up and had breakfast and a lazy shower, skimming her homework and recalling Hiccup's advice: if she got top grades, it gave her power. And, Gods above, he had been right. Her straight A average, despite everything, had her Dad listening to her, had him agreeing to her worries and promising to let her choose her own course at college. She suspected her Mom may have been behind it-especially after hearing about the attack by Dogsbreath. Perhaps some little good would come out of this horrible disaster...though she still felt like her heart was broken. They way he had pulled away from her, the expression on his face...the hurt in his voice...she had shattered whatever they had got and she guessed there was no way of sticking it back together...no matter how good or skilled he was at engineering.

Ingrid got her to help her prepare some snacks for when the girls arrived and after Astrid had managed to turn salsa into tar and over boil some lemonade, she had sat the girl down and stared into her face.

"Astrid, whether he comes back or not, you have to go on," she said sternly. "I raised my daughter to be brave and strong."

"But it hurts so much...here..." Astrid said wretchedly, her hand flat on her chest.

"And do you think he hurts any less, daughter?" she asked firmly. Astrid blinked, her eyes shining. She shook her head.

"But I hurt him..." she sighed. "I never realised how much damage I would do..." Ingrid stroked the bangs off her face and sighed again.

"I know," she admitted. "But you can't hide. Come Monday, everyone will know. So why not face it with your head held high and your friends at your side? At your age, relationships come and go. There are fights and misunderstandings. The good relationships endure despite those and those not meant to be burn bright then fade out like embers in a fire. I like Hiccup, Astrid. I think he will be a fine man...and I think he cares for you. But only he can decide what he wants. But be ready for him...just in case..."

"I supposed you're right, Mom," Astrid sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "So I guess I ought to start getting ready?"

"I believe your friends are coming over soon," Ingrid grinned. "And I still have some snacks to make!"

Astrid was partway through braiding her hair as the bell rang and she heard her Mom open the door...and then there was the thunder of the feet stampeding up the stairs. "AST!" Heather, Cami and Ruff screamed as one as they erupted into her room. She swung round, still braiding her hair and fashioned a wan smile.

"Hey, guys," she said tiredly.

"Oh, she looks rough," Cami commented immediately.

"What?" Ruff asked.

"Astrid looks really...not Astrid," Heather translated.

"Well, why did you say my name?" Ruff asked, confused.

"Your name isn't Ruff, Ruff, it's Raquel," Cami reminded her.

"It's not Ruff Ruff either-it's just Ruff," Ruff argued.

"So...Just Ruff now?" Heather smirked.

"Is that one word or hyphenated?" Cami sniggered. "Miss JustRuff Thorston..."

"What? No-it's not JustRuff, it's just Ruff!" Ruff protested.

"Girls...you carry on and her head will melt," Astrid commented dryly, braiding a handful of her hair snaking round the left side of her head to meet with the main braid.

"Oooh-I like that!" Heather said. "That is so cool!" Astrid smiled.

"I have been thinking about it since Hiccup asked me," she said without thinking...and then her face fell.

"Look, Ast...he's a smart guy...he'll come back," Cami told him firmly. But Astrid just stared in the mirror and sighed.

"Or maybe he's smart enough to realise I'm not worth it," she sighed. "I mean...he's hot, he's rich, he's gonna graduate...girls are falling over themselves to catch his eye now...when they would have spat on him in the street the week before!"

"Hiccup is smart enough to see through them," Heather reassured her. "You liked him, you went out with him and helped him when he had nothing, when he was nobody. He's not about to throw you over now he's had some good fortune. That's not who he is..."

"But the problem is, he doesn't know who I am...or who he thinks I am," she protested, reaching for her makeup bag. Ruff looked round the girls and they enclosed her in a huge hug.

"You're our bestie forever, Ast," the female twin said gently. "And you can always keep Tuff company...he hasn't got a date..."

"I cannot be your twin's date!" Astrid snapped, pulling a face. "Ewww-that would be like dating you..."

"Yeah, that would be creepy!" Heather agreed. "But go as a group, gang. Friends forever, okay?"

"YAY!" the others said.

"Now...do we want to be undressed when the guys arrive?" Cami asked and whacked Ruff who was pulling a thinking face. "JustRuff-the answer is NO, by the way..."

In the end, Ruff was in her off-the-shoulder pewter satin gown, Cami was in pale pink classic short-sleeved ballgown, Heather wore deep navy blue full-skirted dress and Astrid had a form-fitting azure silk gown. Her hair was elegantly braided over her left shoulder and Hiccup's little dragon pendant hung at her throat. Simple aquamarine studs were in her ears and her bag and shoes were gold. Martin and Ingrid gave the girls snacks and took photos to record the moment for posterity. Astrid nibbled a guacamole and prawn cracker while the others enjoyed cheese-tortilla salsa dips as they waited for the boys.

And then the bell rang. Ingrid gave the girls an excited thumbs-up before she owned the door...and stared.

"Astrid...I think you need to come here," she said in a shocked voice. With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Astrid put her snack down and stomped to the door, a scowl on her face. She arrived with a huff...and then she stopped and her eyes widened, sweeping over the tall shape facing her.

Hiccup was resplendent in fitted black tux and dress pants, black patent lace-up evening shoes on his feet. He had a white dress shirt, an emerald bow tie and a blue and green corsage in his hand. His hair had been combed and washed and looked almost-but not quite-neat, though the choppy style suited him well. There was a soft smile on his lips.

"Evening, Milady," he said gently. "I hope you're still free to go to the Prom?"

She stared at him and swallowed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but I really needed to think about things and decide what mattered," he told her, staring into her astonished face. "Um...have I grown a second head?" He patted his shoulders with his free hand. "Nope, still okay. Can I come in? Astrid? _Astrid?_ " He snapped his fingers in front of her face, waved his hand and glanced beyond her at the others. "Um...little help here?" he asked.

"Nope-you broke her, you fix her!" Cami chuckled at the motionless girl. The female twin was more practical.

"Just kiss her already!" Ruff said in an exasperated voice.

"If you insist," he shrugged, pulling Astrid close, tilting her head up and planting a very firm and passionate kiss on her mouth. There was a pause for a heartbeat..and then she finally responded, her hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders and his slid to her waist as they continued with no signs of stopping.

The click of a camera sounded.

"Gottit!" Martin said softly as they two finally broke apart, blushing.

"Dad!" The word was reproachful.

"Can we have a quiet word?" Hiccup asked her and she nodded, leading him gently into the kitchen. She silently closed the door and leaned against it as he laid the corsage down on the kitchen table. She looked worried.

"You came back," she whispered. He nodded.

"Um, yeah...I promised," he said quietly. She closed her eyes. So this was just duty, a promise, not because he really wanted to be with him. She felt her breath hitch and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"I...understand..." she said tonelessly. She sighed.

"Astrid, please look at me," Hiccup said and she took a breath, then opened her eyes. "What do you see?" She inspected him. What did she see? A tall, still lean young man with a messy auburn mop that had been partially tamed, sparkling emerald eyes, a gentle, hopeful face. A boy who had lost his parents far too young and endured abuse, homelessness and an attempt on his life. He had been threatened, beaten, ostracised and bullied. But he had survived, he had grown and he had become the amazing, smart, sarcastic, determined boy she loved. Sure, he had a troubled past and was probably still a bit of a bad boy...but she didn't want to be without him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," she said honestly.

"You are one of about four people who know that...and it's only four if Gobber isn't drunk," he said. "But what do you see?"

"The man I love," she said simply. "But that's not enough, is it?"

"Can I tell you what I see?" he asked her gently, walking towards her. She nodded, though she was scared of the answer. "Are you afraid?" Mindful of her promise to be honest with him, she nodded. "Good. I wouldn't have believed anything else. I see a beautiful, smart, clever, brave, determined young woman. I see someone who bows to pressure to conform and be what she is expected to be...no matter what she has to do to achieve that. I see a girl who has struggled with the burden to meeting expectations. I see a young woman who took me in when I was in my direst danger and gave me a home ever since, helping me through my worst times. I see someone who withheld the truth from me when she should have told me...and told me when she didn't need to, because she didn't want to lie any more. because she wanted there to be no secrets with us, even knowing that it could be catastrophic."

Astrid sighed. This was it.

"Gobber told me that the best friends last a lifetime. He was thinking of my Dad. And Dad loved Mom and always called her his best friend. I think his loss broke her. You are my friend...and I love you. And I want to trust you because I truly believe you won't lie again to me. But if you love someone, you love all they are...including their flaws and their weaknesses. And I have plenty of those myself, Milady. And I would hope the woman who loves me would be understanding of a guy with world-class sarcasm, some trust issues and who still flinches when someone bigger than him makes any sort of move against him.

I love you, Astrid. You are my best human friend. So I am forgiving you. But please...never lie to me again. I'm not sure my heart could stand it..."

She stared at him in shock...then flung herself against him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her close for a long moment, then offered her a piece of kitchen roll to wipe her eyes.

"You may have broken your mascara," he sighed.

"Panda eyes," she sighed. "I'll fix it in a second."

"I love you, Milady...Astrid..." he murmured and kissed her again.

"And I love you Mister Sarcastic Trust Issues," she replied, a tiny smile lifting her lips. "I love all of you and always will." He smiled and carefully fastened on her corsage. "It's beautiful," she smiled.

"Not even close to your beauty, Milady," he told her gallantly. "Shall we go back?" She nodded, opening the door and almost tripping over the group who were trying to listen at the door. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Hiccup.

"Really?" she asked as they all stumbled backwards and Heather gave a grin.

"Let me help fix your makeup..." she gabbled and dragged Astrid away. Hiccup stared at the others, all looking embarrassed.

"Um...how much did you hear?" he asked with a sigh.

"Pretty much all of the discussion..." Cami admitted and the boy looked up...to meet Martin's eyes. The man offered his hand.

"You know, I would have been proud to have you as a son," he said and Hiccup smiled self-consciously. He shook the hand.

"Maybe son-in-law...one day," he muttered and Martin grinned.

"Then I would know she would always be safe," he commented as Astrid returned and the doorbell rang.

"It's the others...and the limo!" Ruff yelled, peeking out the window. Gently, Hiccup took Astrid's hand and their fingers laced automatically.

"You ready, Milady?" he asked gently. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Always," she murmured.

"You know, I never thought I'd go to the Prom. Honest," he told her softly as the door opened and the others erupted into the room. "If anything, I'd be out with Dagur and his gang, probably getting into trouble...but instead, I'm going with the most beautiful and amazing girl in the year as my date-and girlfriend. This is a dream come true." She punched him in the shoulder. "Owww! Still with the violence!" he complained.

"Shut up, Prom Date and kiss me!" she said with a grin and he hastened to comply.

"Best. Dream. Ever," he murmured.


	90. Prom Night

**90: Prom Night**

The Prom had been magical and way beyond what Hiccup had imagined...though he wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Prom had never been something that had really featured on his radar because pretty much all of High School had been trying to avoid Alvin, messing around and planning how to escape and get his Mom away. He sighed: his Mom was free now, even though he had failed.

Astrid nudged him, her eyes concerned. "You okay, babe?" she murmured. "You looked zoned out." He gave a pained smile.

"Miles away, Milady," he admitted. "I...um...never really imagined I would come to Prom. I think I'd accepted being thrown out by now. And to actually be here with a date..."

"A date?" she asked teasingly.

"Okay, the most wonderful magical smart beautiful amazing..."

"Keep 'em coming!" she smirked. He leaned close to her.

"Girl I love," he murmured. "Thor, what am I actually supposed to do at a Prom anyway?" She grinned.

"Look good..."

"Not sure I can manage that," he muttered, gesturing self-deprecatingly. "Too much raw Vikingness...".

"Stick by me, dance with me, fetch me drinks..."

"Oh Thor, can I change my mind? This sounds like hard work!" he grumbled, though he was smiling. She kissed him.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she said as they emerged from the car and linked arms. "And too late anyway..." He gave a long-suffering look.

"Yes, Milady," he smiled as they walked into the gymnasium, greeted by Anna and Olaf who were manning the door. The others followed and Astrid's proud smile lit her face as she led them in. Music was already playing as the friends all looked around and laughed then headed for the drinks and-in Snotlout's case-the buffet.

Hiccup proved to be a reluctant but skilled dancer, light on his feet and agile. Astrid had grinned as his left hand had closed around hers and his right hand had gently grasped her waist. Her eyes widened as she gently rested her left hand on his shoulder and allowed him to swirl her around, guiding her gently and carefully as they swayed to the music. Ruff and Tuff bounced and head-banged wildly and Cami was also enthusiastic, dancing without abandon with Eret and Snotlout while Heather and Fishlegs danced sedately together, talking in a low voice. Astrid allowed herself to be spun again, the warm hand gently finding her waist, pulling her close and staring deeply into her wide eyes.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman here," he murmured and she smiled as the music slowed and they swayed to a halt. Hesitating, she lifted a hand to gently run her fingers through his almost neat auburn hair then rose on tiptoes and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his lips locked on her for an aeon...until the sounds of cheering and clapping broke into their private world. Astrid looked up as they broke apart and blushed, burying her face in his chest. He nuzzled into her golden hair for a moment and then looked up as pretty much all of the Senior Year were surrounding them, whooping and whistling. He looked up and grinned, emerald eyes sparkling with chagrin.

Ruff, Cami and Heather grabbed Astrid and dragged her away, giggling as Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and scooted towards the drinks table, getting himself and Astrid a non-alcoholic 'punch'. He drank his cup and refilled it, glancing across the table and seeing Eret hanging around the drinks.

"You look like you need something stronger," Hiccup commented. Eret lifted his honey-brown eyes and sighed.

"Don't suppose you've got anything?" he asked grimly. Hiccup frowned and moved closer to the tall, buff Footballer, then shrugged.

"Sorry... might have smuggled some bourbon in earlier on in the year but I'm kinda being a good boy now," he apologised. "But you don't look like you're having a good time, to be honest." Eret sighed.

"I'm not," he admitted, his eyes drifting over the twins, eyes lingering... Hiccup handed him a cup.

"Why did you come with Ruff?" Hiccup asked him evenly. "You've only gone and given her hope..." Eret shook his head, leaning a hand on the table and remained silent for a long time.

"She asked me," he sighed. "And I..." Hiccup walked to him and stared at the larger teen.

"Look, I'm no one to give advice but I know that lying almost broke Astrid and me apart," he said evenly. "It caused...terrible pain. I thought I had lost her, that I couldn't trust her...because the lie got worse the longer it was kept. And one day, you will have to tell Ruff that you aren't interested. That you were never interested. And that is going to hurt her because I know she wants more and she thinks this is a sign that she has a chance."

"I know..."

"Eret...you need to tell her," Hiccup said, grabbing another drink for Astrid. "She'll be unhappy to start with...but then at least you can take off your mask and be yourself." He shrugged.

"I-I know you are right," Eret admitted. "But I..."

"Look-School is almost over," Hiccup told him. "You don't need to worry about popularity or anything like that. I can't tell you what to do, Eret but just...think about it, okay?" Eret nodded, then grabbed a drink and headed back to Ruff. Hiccup stared after him and sighed, heading back toward Astrid. "Please-do the right thing..." he murmured under his breath.

The evening carried on with more dancing and laughing and joking. Astrid and Hiccup danced again and again...between times sitting with their friends and laughing and joking. Astrid was voted Prom Queen and Snotlout Prom King-hardly unexpected-but Astrid had accepted the accolade and had her picture taken, though her eyes were on her boyfriend the whole time. He contentedly wrapped his arms around her and she swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'm a Queen, you know!" she reminded him smugly and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I apologise, Milady," he hummed and backed off, then gave a decorous bow, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed as he looked up, emerald gaze cheeky. "Please don't send me to the dungeons..." She beckoned him closer.

"Come here, you scoundrel!" she commanded and he straightened up from his bow, eyes sparkling.

"Hmm...I like scoundrel...but it feels rather...undeserved..." he mused. "I may have to do something to earn being called a scoundrel..." Then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him gently and his eyes closed for a second. "Hmm...I could get used to it," he confessed.

"Ewww...get a room!" Cami groaned but Heather was just smiling, sitting in Fishlegs's lap. Anna and Olaf wandered up and joined the group, bringing a plate of snacks with them. Snotlout grabbed a handful, his eyes lighting.

"Astrid-well done...awesome Prom!" he mumbled, mouth full. The girl smiled and looked round.

"My whole team helped," she said graciously. "We all made it a success..."

"What are they doing here?" Ruff asked as Lilah and Savannah arrived, both in fabulous gowns and with dates that Snotlout and Tuffnut recognised as Meathead Footballers.

"More importantly, what are they doing here?" Snotlout growled, eyeing the Meatheads.

"Non-BH students aren't allowed," Astrid said, getting up and heading for Mr Johann, who was present as a chaperone and supervisor.

"And I thought they were still suspended," Ruff added, snuggling against Eret. Tuff scowled as he recognised one of the Running Backs from the losing Meathead Team.

"And they shouldn't be here at all..." he scowled. He patted Fishlegs's arm and Eret got up as well as Astrid reached the Principal. Lilah pointed a finger and screeched.

"You made her Prom Queen?" Everyone turned to glare at her. "What has she ever done for you?"

"Yeah, baby-you'd be much better..." he companion said. Snotlout rose and walked towards him.

"What're you doing here, Geir?" he growled. "This is for BH students only!"

"I'm Lilah's guest!" Geir snarked. Hiccup grinned.

"Well, she's suspended so not allowed here anyway," he commented. Geir instantly turned on him.

"Well, if it isn't Limpy the Viking!" he sneered. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You use a name one damned time..." he sighed. "Meathead Academy ban you from your own Prom for being a loser?" he sneered and glared at the much buffer and taller student.

"Who're you calling a loser?" Geir snarled, advancing on Hiccup. The emerald-eyed boy folded his arms and gave a cocky smile.

"Well, I'm not the one crashing another School's Prom," he snarked. "Wassamatter? No friends at your own to go with? Or maybe they don't want a LOSER there!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Gear shouted and threw himself at Hiccup...but he dived aside and the twins popped up, flinging the remaining food at the intruders...while Cami flung the whole fruit salad at Lilah. The girl shrieked as slices of peach, mango and pineapple clung to her shimmering deep sapphire gown and piled in her hair. Savannah howled, grabbed a handful of pizza and flung it back before she was hit in the face with a plate of tortilla chips. Hiccup backed away, seeing Snotlout and Eret leap onto the Meatheads. Immediately, a brawl broke out as a couple more Meatheads entered. The rest of the team flew in and Ruff and Cami pounced on Savannah and Raylee.

A hand grabbed Hiccup and he spun, his eyes wide and fist rising to protect himself...but Astrid hauled him out of the way of the fight as the remaining food began to fly.

"Hands down, mister!" she snapped. "You are not getting into any brawls!" He shrugged.

"Not my thing, to be honest," he admitted, ducking back behind the Principal. "Allergic to being hit, Milady!" Mr Johann rolled his eyes.

"I think...I may have to call it a night,' he sighed. "Go home, Miss Hofferson, Mister Haddock...I think the Prom is over!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and nodded to Johann.

"Thank you, sir-I'll get her home safely!" he grinned and pulled her past the brawl, seeing Snotlout and Geir slugging it out. They had almost made the door when someone grabbed Astrid's free hand...

It was Lilah...soaked, her dress ruined, fruit in her expensively-styled hair and mascara trailed down her furious face.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" she hissed. Astrid turned to face her.

"Home with my boyfriend," she sneered.

"That...worthless treacherous little rat!" Lilah spat.

"Hey...you were happy to chase me when you thought there was something in it for you!" Hiccup put in.

"Hey! No one insults my boyfriend except me!" Astrid growled, her fists clenched.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better!" Hiccup added.

"You're welcome to him...because my boyfriend can beat his ass into a pulp!" Lilah shouted.

"Not a mental image I ever wanted really..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Well, you think you can take me, skank?" Astrid challenged Lilah and the girl screamed and threw herself forward, her fists swinging. Astrid ducked and Hiccup found a glancing blow catch him on the chin. He stumbled back as Astrid caught Lilah's wrist, snapped it back and as the girl was shrieking bloody murder, Astrid punched her full in the face.

Lilah stared at her, then collapsed back, senseless. Hiccup's eyes popped wide.

"Remind me not to annoy you, Milady!" he said and ducked as a chair flew overhead. "Um...we may need to leave now before the cops arrive..." Astrid stared at him.

"Why would the cops arrive, Hiccup?" she demanded. He pointed.

"Because the Gym is on fire?" he suggested, then walked to the fire alarm, smashed the glass and pressed the button. "And they always come for fires at public schools..."

"Thorstons..." Astrid growled as Hiccup hauled her through the door. There was a stampede of students heading their way and he dragged her towards the road, laughing as she whined at the discomfort of her heels as they dashed out of the front gate. She stared at him...and then burst out laughing. He grinned at her, his hair tousled and chin lightly marked by Lilah's punch.

"What?" he asked. She hugged him and stared up into his confused face.

"Babe-is it always going to be like this? Running away from every party we go to together?" she teased him. He shrugged.

"Hey...not my fault Lilah decided to crash the Prom!" he protested.

"But you had to call them losers!" she pointed out. He smirked.

"Takes one to know one!" he pointed out with a grin. She shivered and he immediately stripped off his tux, draping it chivalrously round her shoulders and pulling her close. "Shall we go home, Milady?" he asked her gently. She leaned against him, her hand finding his, fingers entwining with his and she sighed happily.

"There's no one I'd rather go home with," she grinned as they headed down the road, heading along the familiar route home.


	91. Demons

**91: Demons**

The Gym didn't burn down but the cops were called and the Meathead intruders were arrested...along with Tuffnut who stole a cop's cap and ran off round the school grounds with it.

The gang all caught up at Astrid's the next afternoon, the boys looking the worse for wear with various bruises and black eyes. But Fishlegs was astonishingly philosophical.

"You should have seen the other guys...no, seriously!" he told Astrid and Hiccup, who were snuggled on the couch, Astrid sitting on Hiccup's lap. "Half the year attacked them...including Roland. Boy, he can punch when he's mad!"

"Who knew?" Eret murmured, sitting back and allowing his eyes to drift to Tuff. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid.

"Yeah...people never stop surprising you, right?" he added. Astrid snuggled back against him.

"And you pulled the fire alarm!" she grinned.

"The Gym was on fire!"

"Yay!" Tuff grinned. "My bad!" Astrid and Hiccup shared a look.

"You were right, Milady," he murmured. "Thorstons." Then Ingrid walked in, the phone in her hand.

"Sorry to break this up, guys...but I've a call for Hiccup," she boy's green eyes widened.

"M-me?" he said, his face suddenly uncertain. He accepted the phone and gulped. "Hello?"

"Hiccup? It's Mala Tydon here. The Judge just called me. A case has just been withdrawn from court and the case starts tomorrow."

"The case? You-you mean...?" His faced blanched.

"Alvin Treacher's Trial," she confirmed. "It's not ideal. Can I come round to see you in...an hour? I need to talk you through what will be happening..."

"Sure...you know the address?" he said faintly and then nodded. "Okay, see you then." He handed the phone back to Ingrid.

"What is it, babe? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Astrid asked, rising to stand by him. He nodded.

"Al's Trial has been moved up. Starts tomorrow," he said tonelessly. Heather glanced at Astrid and nudged Fishlegs.

"It's time we were going anyway," she said. "I know DA Mala will contact us when she needs us, won't she?" Astrid nodded and murmured a few goodbyes. Hiccup forced himself to smile and nod as they left...but Astrid grasped his hands and stared into his ashen face.

"You okay?" she asked and he stared into her face, then shook his head.

"Not right now, not facing him," he admitted. "Mrs H-DA Mala is coming here to talk to me. Is that okay? I...um...can't really see her in my bedroom..."

"Use my study," Martin offered. Hiccup stared at him and then nodded.

"Um...thanks, Mr H," he said quietly. "Promise not to break anything..." Martin patted his shoulder.

"I know you won't...or I'll set my daughter on you!"

Mala Tydon arrived an hour later as promised, dressed in a dark suit even on Sunday and followed Hiccup into the study. Astrid watched the door close and looked at her parents: they looked as concerned as she felt.

"He's not okay," she murmured, feeling her mother wrap an arm around her and hug her. Martin stared thoughtfully at the door.

"It's likely he'll have to relive a lot of the abuse during the Trial," he murmured. "I doubt Treacher will go down without a fight. And he's done a lot of damage to that boy." Then he turned to his daughter. "And that damage lasts, Astrid. Just...be careful. He may have anger and trust issues..." She sighed.

"He does," she admitted. "And he recognises it as well. He doesn't want to be what Alvin made him. And he does want to be with me. I...trust him, Dad."

"Be patient with him," Ingrid added. "Now come and help me make the dinner." Martin stared at his wife and then his daughter and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as wife and daughter both huffed at him. "Hmm...I may go and join Toothless and Stormfly in the doghouse," he muttered.

oOo

It was almost two hours later when the DA left, declining a cup of coffee and smiling in apology for the disturbance of their Sunday. But Hiccup remained sitting in the study, his face expressionless and eyes glazed and Astrid glanced at her parents...then walked calmly into the study and perched on the desk by the boy.

"Hiccup?" she asked. He swallowed slowly then blinked, focussing on her.

"Astrid." The word was toneless.

"What did she say?" the girl asked gently. His hand cautiously curled around hers, warm fingers gently stroking her skin.

"He'll make me go through everything," he said hollowly. "He'll paint me as a troublemaker and a violent hooligan. He'll play on his position in the community and lack of witnesses."

"But there is the video from the Crematorium and all those witnesses...and Cami..."

"...saw me come back bleeding but not who did it," Hiccup groaned. Astrid winced and then a stray memory struck her.

"I did," she breathed. "That day Dagur and his gang beat you up, the first day you were homeless...he met you at the front of the school..." She paused and closed her eyes, seeing the scene-and she shuddered. "He slapped you twice, punched you and kicked you about three times before he got into his car and drove away."

Hiccup sagged and nodded. "Yeah. Stellar parenting as usual." He took a few breaths. "I'm not sure I can do this, Astrid. I'm not sure I can sit in the stand, with him glaring at me..."

"So you want him to win?" she asked softly. He shook his head and sighed.

"No...but I will literally have to go through everything. And losing Mom all over again..." She pulled him close and he rested his head against her chest, closing his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"You know, my bad boy boyfriend wouldn't let Al best him," she murmured. "He'd do his damnedest to fix him once and for all. He'd snark and be sarcastic and defiant and he would make sure that bastard paid for what he did."

Hiccup looked up into her eyes and there was a surge of gratitude and love in his emerald gaze. "I don't deserve you," he said softly. She smiled gently.

"Nonsense," she told him. "I'm the lucky one...to have you!"

oOo

It was worse than anyone expected for the Berk press were very interested in the case of the respected Principal of Berk High, accused of abuse but the school's bad boy. Much was made of his record as an educator, the most successful Principal in Berk's history with an unblemished record and excellent testimonies from parents. Hiccup was painted as an ungrateful troublemaker, a deliberate vandal and criminal, almost as if he and his now-dead mother deliberately entrapped and abused his trust.

He stared at the floor as eyes and lenses focussed on him, sitting behind the DA with Astrid at his side. Martin and Ingrid sat on his other side, with Gobber on the row behind him. Alvin's lawyer played hard on Hiccup's appalling school record, his detentions and repeated suspensions from various subjects, his truancy and defiance. And then he felt Astrid squeeze his hand and lean against him. Defiantly, he lifted his chin and glared at the man.

And then DA Mala Tydon stepped up, her cool eyes glittering as she paced slowly across the court. The Jury all stared at her intently, wondering what she could say against such a well-respected person.

"This case is indeed a tragedy," she said calmly. "But the tragedy of not that Alvin Treacher has been wrongly accused of abusing a young man in his care: no, the tragedy is that this man has misled the people of Berk for so long when he is an abusive, manipulative, violent and avaricious man who should be kept as far from vulnerable children as possible."

There were murmurs in the court.

"Hiccup Haddock was a young boy, not even thirteen when his family was shattered," she said, walking slowly back and forth. "He lived with his loving parents, an only child. When his father went missing as his plane crashed, he was suddenly left to protect and provide for his ailing mother. Mrs Valka Haddock had two severe disabling and life-limiting conditions-which killed her in February this year. Hiccup was charged by his father to protect his Mom. But the banks refused to release Mr Stoick Haddock's estate as there was no body, leaving his wife and son penniless. Valka Haddock was unfit for work and her son was too young...but he tried, working in a local garage to provide some funds and spending all his savings and the money his father had begun to set aside as a college fund to keep the family home and pay for food and heating. But eventually, he had spent every penny they had and they lost their home."

Astrid felt him shiver and turn to her, burying his face in her shoulder. She began to understand what he had gone through and her heart shuddered in sorrow for him.

"By now, Hiccup had started High School and his Mom attended the Parents' Evening...and met the Principal, Alvin Treacher. It is certain around this time that their relationship began...and within a month, Valka and her son moved in. Her marriage to Stoick was annulled two weeks later on the grounds of abandonment...but as he was only missing, not legally dead, a divorce was issued. Valka married Alvin Treacher a week later. And it is likely that the abuse started not long after...because Hiccup was a boy whose father was missing, presumed dead. He didn't need or want someone stepping into his place. A caring man would accept this...but Alvin Treacher demanded obedience...and enforced his will."

She sighed.

"It is certain over a period of years that Hiccup was physically and emotionally abused and neglected," she told the Jury. "There were marked changes in his personality and his attainment at School. He entered High School as a straight A student...but he became rebellious and fell in with a bad crowd. He cut classes and truanted. He stopped working. All point to a poor home life...and a responsible and caring teacher would ask why a boy with an exemplary school record, who had maintained that for a year after his father died suddenly loses his way. But Alvin Treacher didn't: he didn't care. Hiccup was repeatedly suspended and put into detention. Over time, he was penalised in all classes, always the first one to be picked on, always hauled up for any transgression when other students were let off with a warning.

Hiccup has scars on his body, repeated burns from a cigar on both arms, There are scars across his back from being beaten. He was underweight and dressed in threadbare clothes. He possessed almost nothing-no phone, no computer, no games-just a sketch pad and pencil and a photograph of his parents. There was a lock on the outside of his bedroom door and bars on the window. But he remained at the home because his mother was there-his ailing, vulnerable mother whom he helped with her chores. Who ignored her own son being slapped and beaten before her. He was finally thrown out of his home on October 22nd and told not to come back. He was seventeen at the time and penniless. This was the Principal of the High School throwing a boy out into the cold Berkian night without a place to go.

I shall present testimony from doctors who can characterise the abuse, psychologists who can explain the changes in the boy's behaviour, witnesses of abuse and most damning, testimony of Alvin Treacher's behaviour at his wife's funeral where he attacked the boy and his craven attempt to steal Hiccup's inheritance, revealing finally his true motives for marrying Valka Treacher in such a hurry. Finally-and most damningly-I shall present the testimony of the nurses who cared for Valka at her end, of how Treacher tried to have the son she summoned to her death bed chased away and how he threatened his dying wife for calling her only child to be with her at her end. He then left her grieving son to pay her hospital bills and arrange her cremation. He refused to answer any phone calls and missed the service for her funeral.

Alvin Treacher is a loathsome and despicable human being who married a desperate and vulnerable woman with his eyes on her missing husband's inheritance. He abused and neglected her son, casting him out to starve in the Berk winter. Only the kindness of a fellow student spared him from freezing." Mala turned to glare at Alvin. "He needs to be locked away for his crimes."

Alvin glared back to her and sneered "RUBBISH!"


	92. Freedom

**92: Freedom**

Alvin's lawyers fought furiously for him as Mala laid out her case, presenting witness after witness for her expert and carefully constructed prosecution. Doctors who cared for Hiccup, the gang-especially Astrid, the nurses from ICU who looked after Valka, Gobber, both Astrid's parents and the officiant from the crematorium had all testified against Alvin. Her star witness, of course, was Hiccup, who walked self-consciously to the stand, his lean shape rigid with anxiety. He knew he was no saint and had been warned by Mala that Alvin's lawyer would do everything to discredit him.

And it had been very hard, revisiting the abuse, feeling so embarrassed and weak and...and useless. Explaining why he had accepted the slaps, the blows, how he had seen his Mom picked upon and undermined, how Alvin drank at weekends and holidays and then grew angry and violent. How Hiccup used to distract Alvin's attention and ended up beaten or locked up for his troubles. And how Alvin had hounded him at home and school, giving detention, demanding every detail of his day and hitting him at will.

Astrid sat through it all, watching him struggle as he gradually told his tale and displayed his scars when asked.

"And why didn't you seek help from the council family services department when you were made homeless?" Mala asked quietly. He swallowed and took a slow breath.

"Because they would have called home," he said shakily. "They would have taken me back because Alvin would have told them I ran away. And when I was taken back, after I had been thrown out...I was beaten and then thrown out again."

"And if it was so bad, why didn't you run away?" Mala asked gently. He played with his hands.

"Mom," he said roughly. "I couldn't leave her alone. I-I promised Dad I would look out for her..."

"And when she died?"

Hiccup paled.

"She sent for me, asked me to come. She knew she was dying. Alvin didn't want me there and threatened her that she'd regret it...but she wanted me there. And...and I held her hand until she died..." He gulped and looked down, absently palming his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "And then...I found he'd gone and removed himself as next of kin. He-he left me to sort everything out. I-I had to ask the H-Hoffersons to borrow the money to pay her bills and for the funeral..."

"So why should we believe you, Hiccup?" Mala asked him firmly. "Your disciplinary record is terrible, you confess to being in trouble with the cops, you've cut classes, truanted school, indulged in petty pranks and mild vandalism...why should the jury believe you?"

Hiccup stared at her in a betrayed look.

"Because it's the truth," he said defiantly. "You know, that's what Alvin always said? Who will they believe? A respected pillar of the community and Principal of the High School or a screw-up who's an inch from being kicked out of school?" He paused and his shoulders sagged. "And that's what makes it worse...because I have endured this for years, knowing no one will believe me. I have gone to bed so many nights with no food, been locked in the cellar as a punishment, lain in my room, my face burning with the slaps...or lying curled on my side, my body aching from a beating...and you know how horrible, how utterly desperate it feels to suffer that, to fear going home every day...and knowing no one will ever believe you because you're a bad boy? To know that my suffering is worth nothing because it's done by a well-respected man. And that if he killed me, if I never came back to school, no one would care..."

"So why did you finally disclose what had happened to you?" Mala asked him. He sighed.

"Mom had turned against me," he sighed. "When I was thrown out, I tried to contact her. I went to see her...but she sent me away. I tried calling. I gave her a present at Thanksgiving-a drawing with my cell number on..." He handed over the folded drawing. "But when I tried to contact her again, I was turned away. I was told I had phoned the wrong number when I called her while I was in hospital after I had been run down. In the end, when I was beaten at school by people who wanted me not to press charges against the guys who tried to kill me, I gave up. My Mom was lost, school wasn't a safe place and I just needed to reveal what had happened. The hospital had asked me before about the injuries...and I finally admitted them. Because he had started to target Astrid because she was my friend. And I wouldn't turn him in because it would hurt Mom...but I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Even if it cost me my Mom: I had to protect her."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Mala said gently. Alvin's lawyer, a solid and aggressive man named Titus Alborg, rose and paced towards Hiccup.

"You're a liar," he condemned the boy. Hiccup stared at him and felt a surge of nager...but he recalled Mala's words.

"Yeah-but not in this..." he replied snarkily. Alborg sneered.

"You lied to Mr Treacher all the time," he accused him. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah-but what teenage boy tells his School Principal everything he said to his friends? Well, not if he wants to have any friends...and what father slaps and beats his son for going out with his friends and not repeating everything he said to his friends?"

"That never happened!" Alborg snapped.

"How do you know? You weren't there! I was!" Hiccup retorted.

"You lied when he asked you who decided the fight of the senior football team in the Mall..."Alborg snapped. Hiccup smiled grimly.

"Yeah-I stepped up and took the blame rather than the Football Captain and one of the best players so that they wouldn't beat my ass into oblivion and the team would do well," he said clearly. "But Al found out from the Class President who it actually was...and I was sent back to school and he put it around I had betrayed them. So HE lied as well...though his lie caused the Team to be weakened and me to be targeted by everyone for rolling on the players!"

There was silence in court and Alborg paused.

"You were jealous of his relationship with your mother," he accused the boy and Hiccup sighed.

"I didn't like him but my Mom was happy...and I would endure anything for her," he said wearily. "She loved him...but when he got angry, when he hit her...I wouldn't let that happen. I used to butt in...I used to take it for her..." He paused. "He hated me. He made my life Hel. And I know he only wanted Mom. But I promised Dad I would look after her...and I did...as much as I could...because she was my only family and I loved her."

Alborg spent the next hour trying to discredit Hiccup, insulting him, picking at him and sneering at him...but he maintained his cool and answered calmly and defiantly. And finally, he was released. He stumbled on his way to the seats and sank breathlessly by Astrid. Mala sat back and Alborg called his only witness: Alvin Treacher.

Alvin painted himself as the wronged party, a good and caring man who was abused and defied by a vicious and malign intruder. Hiccup was described as rude, sullen defiant. he was accused of attacking Alvin and stealing from him. Astrid felt his hand tighten around hers and she saw his pale face, seeing his jaw tighten and eyes sparkle in anger and she leaned close. Gently, he slid an arm around her and hugged her close, nuzzling against her hair and sighing.

"They'll believe him," he murmured. "Gods, what was I thinking?" She moved her head to brush her lips against his cheek.

"Have faith in Mala..." Astrid murmured as the DA rose slowly, her eyes sweeping over the huge shape in the witness box. She looked him over dismissively.

"Mr Treacher...you're a failure," she told him bluntly. He smirked.

"Yer can't catch me like that," he sneered. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Failure as a husband-you refused your wife medical care when she most needed it. Failure as a father because you beat and starved your stepson, then cast him out to freeze to death. Failure as a teacher because your stepson's grades collapsed under your care, in your house...a son who you would never permit to gain his Diploma. And failure as a man, for walking away from his dying wife in a fit of jealousy over her dying wish to see her only child..."

"She 'ad me child!" he shouted at her violently. "She killed 'im in 'er weakness! She failed ME!" Mala narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"It must have been so frustrating for you, having such an insolent and defiant boy in your home, eating your food, benefitting from your generosity..." she said and he nodded. "He refused to honour you in your home. He accorded you no respect. He never called you sir or father...just...Al..." Treacher frowned.

"'E were a difficult boy," he said through his teeth.

"Difficult? He defied you. He lied to you. He refused to do his chores. He tried to turn your wife against you!" Mala challenged him.

"'E never stood a chance!"

"But he tried all the same!" Mala encouraged him. "Bet you hated that skinny little bastard, cheeking you, defying you and refusing to obey your rules..."

"I tolerated 'im because me wife were fond of 'im..."

"But he tried to turn her against you," Mala persisted.

"Objection..."

"And he used to disrespect you in front of the students at your own School. That must have stung. Some skinny penniless little bastard daring to defy you in your now domain. Bet you wished you'd beaten the sass out of him sooner..."

"I got me belt on 'im soon enough...but I should've beaten the little bastard as soon as 'e started ter cheek me!" Alvin snarled. "I know 'e used ter back off when I shouted at him...but 'e still needed ter feel the weight of me 'and every day ter keep his tongue still! And I belted 'im at least every week!"

"But he still used to lie to you. He was a stubborn brat!" Mala snarked. Alvin leapt to his feet.

"I would 've broken 'im if I'd kept 'im longer but I finally found a reason I could use ter throw the little bastard out. I never wanted 'im back...but I could tell 'is mother that he ran off. And if 'e turned up, I could tell 'er that 'e fought me when I beat the little bastard and threw 'im out. Them cops believed me...they almost told me ter beat 'im ter stop 'is sass! So I were only doin' what they suggested. And she were watching from the second floor. She saw me beat the little bastard in the yard and throw 'im out...and she did nothin'! She never said a word...so I knew I'd won!"

Mala straightened up and gave a thin smile, her cool gaze sweeping over the universally disgusted and appalled faces of the jury.

"No, Mister Treacher-I'm pretty certain you've lost," she said turning away. "I have nothing further for this witness," she added as she sat back in her seat.

oOo

It took the jury about four hours of deliberation...two of which were taken up with arguing over and ordering pizza...to find Alvin Treacher Guilty of all charges. He was sentenced to five years in jail and he was taken away, still blustering and whining that it was a complete miscarriage of justice. The School Board promptly fired him and barred him from ever working in Berk's school's again.

Hiccup sat still as the court emptied, staring at the dock and breathing slowly. Astrid sat loyally at his side, her hands twined with his.

"It's over," she told him gently, leaning against him. He rested his head against her. his emerald eyes closing as he drew her hands against his body.

"It will never be completely over," he sighed. "Gods, he took so much from me...including the last months of Mom's life...and probably Mom herself. At least...they saw through him...so he couldn't hurt you."

She sighed and turned her head so she could nuzzle gently against him. "I heard what you said, babe," she admitted. "I know admitting the abuse hurt you...shamed you. And I know it turned your Mom against you. I-I can't thank you enough for protecting me." He moved slightly and he kissed her forehead gently.

"I will always protect you-because I love you, Milady," he murmured gently. "You are all I have left." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, staring up into his sad face.

"I love you too, babe," she murmured. "And you will always have me. I not leaving you." She leaned up and kissed him. "It's gonna take time, Hiccup-but remember...he can't hurt you any more. You're free."

He stared into her smiling azure eyes and leaned forward.

"Freedom," he murmured. "I-I...had forgotten really what that felt like." She smiled coyly and slid her hands up to tangle in his auburn hair.

"Like this," she smirked and deeply kissed him.


	93. Final Duty

**93: Final Duty**

School was over and graduation was only a week or so away but Hiccup had something he needed to do before the day, a closure he had to achieve. So he made preparations and loaded the car he had bought three weeks earlier for this particular journey.

Of course, Astrid was coming with him because she knew that he had been planning the trip for months, ever since his Mom had died. Despite living with the Hoffersons and being free of any contact of Alvin, he still had some dark days when the loss of his Mom hit him hard, when guilt swirled tightly around the boy for failing to protect her from his malign influence...and on those days, Astrid stayed close to him, holding him and making sure he knew he wasn't alone. And on those days, he truly thanked Odin he had her.

Once the others found out, they had all decided to come as well so they private pilgrimage had rapidly turned into a road trip. They had packed tents and camping gear because it was a long way to go to just turn round and come back the same day. Astrid had checked Hiccup was okay and he had offered a wan smile, checking he had the most important item in his bag.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him, her hand finding his. He gave a small nod, his expression distracted.

"Yeah, Milady...just...nervous, y'know? I wanted to do this because I guess this is how she should want to go, to be with Dad...wherever he actually is...but it feels really final, ya know?" She nodded and turned to face him, her hands on his arms. Quietly, his hands slid to her waist.

"I know it is so hard, Hiccup-but I'm here with you," she told him gently. "Don't worry, babe. You're not alone." He gave a pained smile.

"Yeah," he sighed and then she rose other tiptoes and kissed him.

"Babe, you're not alone," she repeated and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm not sure what I would do without you," he admitted.

"Never get on the road," she reminded him and he gave a grin.

"Yes, Milady," he said meekly, causing Snotlout to snigger:

"So whipped!" Hiccup cast him a roll of the eyes and clambered into the driver's seat with Astrid beside him. Toothless bounded into the back before Heather and Fishlegs could scramble in. Snotlout was bringing the twins and Cami along but Eret had to work at the Sports Shop in the Mall he worked at when he wasn't working at Gobber's so he wasn't able to come-much to Ruff's dismay. Hiccup wished he had told her that he wasn't interested but accepted that the other man had to live his own life...and make his own choices. But finally, they hit the road and headed out to the mountains above Berk and the area where Stoick Haddock's plane had vanished over five years earlier.

Despite the destination, it was a lovely sunny day with a clear blue sky and the road was almost empty. They two cars left the Highway and took the turn up into the moutons, beginning the long drive up the small, winding roads that had made the search for the missing man so difficult five years earlier. Hiccup had carefully navigated the way, stopping after an hour and a half to allow everyone to stretch their legs and Toothless to run off some energy. Despite his missing leg, the skinny black dog was still agile and filled with boundless energy. The gang had enjoyed the break and all had some snacks and drinks before heading up into the high mountains, the most remote part of the island. The roads got worse and worse, narrow tracks that barely existed in places and reduced their speed to a crawl.

"This...is not...comfortable..." Heather complained, bouncing around.

"Not great...for my...shocks..." Hiccup added. Astrid grinned.

"Nor mine!" she grinned.

"Milady!" he said in shock, his eyes wide at the comment. "And I thought you were a nice girl..."

"Says the class bad boy..." she shot back. He blushed slightly.

"I think I just came second," he mumbled as her hand slid up his leg. "Aargh! Astrid...we'll crash!"

"We're doing about five miles an hour, just above walking pace," Fishlegs said happily from the back. Heather was clutching him as they jolted about and though the ride was uncomfortable, the actual experience wasn't that unpleasant.

"It's not your car we're going to crash," Hiccup grumbled as they reached a dead end. He pulled up and sighed. "This is as close as I can reckon to where the plane went down..." he sighed, checking his GPS. He secured the car and got out. "I think we're on foot now..." Astrid jumped down and Toothless bounded to his side, tongue hanging out and tail wagging eagerly at the prospect of a good walk. Snotlout was already grumbling.

"We have to walk now? Just great!" he snarked. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Hiccup sighed and fished out his sketch book. He flipped it open the reveal maps, flight plans and calculations of where the plane was last known and where the supposed crash site was. The teens all grabbed their rucksacks and began hiking down the slope and into the isolated valley. Hiccup checked his traditional compass as well as a GPS and led the way.

They walked for a couple of hours through the hot and windless afternoon. Snotlout had been moaning since five minutes after they left the car, his cap pushed back and face red. The guys and Cami all wore caps except the twins, who had matching bush hats. Astrid wore her headband and Heather had a scarf wound around her brow. Hiccup paused, sweat streaming down his face in rivulets and tendrils of sweat-darkened hair stuck to his forehead. He looked hot and mildly sunburned, his pale complexion completely unsuited to a summer hike. Astrid took a sip of water and walked to his side, breathing hard.

"You okay, babe?" she asked. She had seen him limping slightly and grimacing as they scrambled up the sleep slope into the next part of the valley. He looked at her and gave her a very grateful smile.

"Leg's aching," he sighed. "All those exercises you ruthlessly forced me to do got me walking properly again...but I don't think my ankle was designed to climb over half of Berk..." She gently caught his hand.

"Hmm...I can see why you like him..." Cami piped up with a mischievous look. "He's tall, gorgeously sweaty..."

"...and mine!" Astrid growled, nuzzling against his neck possessively. Then she pulled a face. "She's right about the sweaty bit though..." she added in a low voice. He smirked.

"Not exactly the most fragrant yourself either..." he murmured back, kissing her cheek gently.

"Fragrant?"

"Did you want me to tell you that you're almost as sweaty and gross as I am?" he asked her softly. He had already tensed in anticipation when her fist slammed into his shoulder. "I think I've got a permanent bruise there!" he added with a wince.

"You so deserved that!" she retorted.

"You are much fitter than I am, Milady...in every sense of the word, may I add...but we won't get much further if you beat me up..." he suggested softly and she smiled up at him, seeing the affection in his sparkling emerald gaze.

"Guys!" It was Fishlegs.

"Can we have a moment, Fish? Just having a little personal time here..." Hiccup murmured.

"Personal time?"

"Well, I personally adored spending time bantering with you, my ferocious girlfriend..." he added.

"You could...but maybe you may want to see this?" Fish called from a few yards to their left. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Coming," he sighed.

"This better not be another Loki-damned plant!" Snotlout called from the ground, where he was lying down, hands behind his head and sunbathing. "You've talked about nothing but plants for the last two hours..."

"Well, this area has fascinating primordial Berkian flora and fauna..." Fishlegs retorted.

"Yeah!" Tuff shouted. His twin looked at him in shock. "Not yeah?"

"Fish...what was it?" Hiccup sighed, limping up the slope. The husky boy pointed...and as they all looked, they saw weathered wreckage scattered at the bottom of the valley. Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked at Astrid. His mouth was suddenly dry and she nodded, taking charge.

"Move out!" she snapped. "Sooner we get down there, the sooner we can finish what we started." She caught Hiccup's hand for a second and nodded, then hefted her pack over her back and strode down the hill. Hiccup turned and walked after her, his green gaze fixed on the twisted metal, memories swirling round the boy. For a second, he recalled the last time he saw his father as he headed for the airport on that final, fateful day: the broad grin, the sparkling eyes, the enormous flaming red beard, the huge hug he had given his skinny, undergrown son and the final twinkle in his eye as the front door closed behind him. He blinked and concentrated on the steep path, feeling the hard shape of the urn bounce in his backpack. He had brought Valka's ashes to spread on the site of the crash, to allow her to rest with her husband.

When they hit the valley floor, Hiccup accelerated, ignoring the pain in his ankle and his exhaustion, his emerald gaze fixed on the twisted metal. He could see the red and brown flaming dragon logo of Dragon's Edge Tours on a crumpled piece of fuselage and as they closed, he could see part then all of the registration: D2R-BRK. He paused and peered at the printout on his sketch book but he knew the registration by heart now: it was the same.

Suddenly he accelerated and Astrid watched him sprint away, a faint limp still visible as he dashed forward with Toothless bounding after him, tongue lolling in the heat. She paused for just a second...then ran after him, swiping branches of the low shrubs aside as they finally found the crash site. Hiccup ground to a halt, breathing hard, his eyes fizzed on the crumpled wreckage. There was part of the main cabin and cockpit and fragments of wings and tail but he stared at the smashed wreck and couldn't imagine anyone surviving such a horrible disaster. Astrid arrived at his side, seeing him blink and swallow as he tried to process what he was seeing. The others arrived noisily as Astrid took his hand and felt it tighten urgently around hers.

"Is this it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "This is where my father died."


	94. Witness

**94: Witness**

Silence fell over the group as Hiccup walked slowly forward to stare at the wreckage of his father's plane. Time and the harsh Berkian winters hadn't been kind to the remains, half the body of the plane and a wing completely missing and the rest crumpled and smashed. The exposed metal was corroding and the remains were overgrown with a creeper, grass and moss. He silently reached the cockpit and rested a hand against the warm metal, feeling the still smooth surface under his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," he said quietly. "I'm not the son you would have wanted me to be, not the protector you expected me to become. I-I guess I'm just...just..." He shook his head and a tear slid down his cheek. Astrid sighed: she had only seen him cry once before, when his mother died and she knew what he wanted to say. She gently made her way to his side and took his hand in hers.

"I'm here," she reassured him. "You don't have to do this alone." He nodded.

"I'm just a disappointment, Dad," he sighed. "I tried...but I wasn't strong enough to stop Alvin. I wasn't brave enough to stay, to cope with it. I just had to keep pushing him back, to try to let him know I wasn't broken...but he broke Mum from me...and then, when I was thrown out, I wasn't there to stop him." He lifted his head and stared up at the sky. "He got her to stop her meds and...and try for a baby...and that killed her. But I should've been there to stop it..." He closed his eyes. "I failed."

"Hiccup...no..." Astrid said, her grip tightening on his hand. No matter what she said, he persisted in beating himself up over Valka's death. She pulled him to face her. "No one could've done more! You endured absolute Hel to try to stay at home, to stay with your Mom. You were starved, beaten, neglected, bullied at home and school. You had almost no clothes, no real possessions and Toothless was your only friend. How you managed to stay strong amazed me...and I thank Odin that you called me that night because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have made it. You would have frozen to death on the streets..." He dropped his head, his eyes still closed and leaned back against the mangled fuselage. "My love, you were sick, freezing and alone. In the end, she sent you away...and you admitted you were willing to go back to Alvin, to endure whatever torments he put you through just to be with your Mom...but you were rejected over and over...until it was too late."

He nodded silently. She pressed her hands to his cheeks.

"Look at me," she commanded him and he reluctantly lifted his ashamed emerald gaze. "Hiccup-you did everything humanly possible to save her. Alvin was too evil for you to stop...it almost cost you your life and it did screw up years of your life and put you in danger. His actions set Dagur after you..." Hiccup gave a reluctant nod.

"But I could have turned him in for child abuse earlier," he said in a shamed voice. "It would have stopped him...maybe jailed him..."

"And you told me that your Mom almost certainly would have sided with him, called you a liar and disowned you anyway..." Astrid reminded him. "She became so dependent on him that she was blind to everything that happened to you. She sent you away. She turned away when he beat you up. She told my Mom it was a wrong number when she phoned when you were in surgery! It wouldn't have stopped her going back to him. You did all you could..."

He nodded again and his expression broke her heart. She kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back, though she could still taste the salt of his tears on his lips. Finally she pulled back and stared into his eyes, seeing how heartbroken he was.

"In the end, she wanted you, not him. She spent her last moments with the son she loved...because you were the one person she did truly love. She died holding your hand, not his. And you're here to make sure she rests with her real husband. You're a fine man, Hiccup-the man I am proud to love. The person who is to blame is Alvin. Just remember your Mom and Dad as they were. And remember you still have me."

He finally managed to smile, a very small tilt of the lips.

"I'm not sure if I could go on without you," he sighed. "I love you, Astrid. And I owe you everything." He kissed her again. "Now let's do this." They turned to the wreckage, hand in hand and Hiccup fished out the plain bronze urn containing Valka's ashes.

"Ready?"Astrid asked him gently and he nodded. He took the lid off and grasped her hand again.

"Goodbye, Mom...rest in peace..." he said hoarsely and tipped the urn over, the breeze catching the ashes and gently spreading them over the crash site amid the grass. The empty urn fell to the ground with a thud as he turned to hug Astrid, burying his face in her shoulder. She held him for a long time...until suddenly a shout rang out.

"What're you doing there?"

The gang looked up and Hiccup swiped his face with his hand.

"We're just visiting the crash site," he explained, turning to face the man. "My Dad was on this plane...he died on this plane..." The approaching man looked the skinny shape up and down and gave a curt nod. He was a small, round, bandy-legged man with greying blonde hair and beard and thoughtful blue eyes.

"Name's Sven. I live about these parts," the man introduced himself, sticking out a gnarled hand which Hiccup took and shook firmly. "Have for the last fifty years!" Hiccup's brows dipped.

"You remember the crash?" he asked, trying to keep the enthusiasm from his voice. The man scratched his stubbly beard and frowned, adjusting his Berk Vikings cap self-consciously.

"A little, I think," he admitted. There was a pause and Astrid saw Hiccup almost say something but then visibly stop himself. The older man frowned again. "Look, son-I can see it means something to you...come up to my cabin and I'll tell you what I know." He glanced around the gang. "You're all welcome..."

"Is it far, sir?" Astrid asked politely. The gang were all flagging and she could feel Hiccup fidgeting, trying to keep pressure off his pinned ankle. The man grinned, a reassuring gappy smile.

"Just up that slope, young miss...but I do have sodas and a cool breeze..." he invited them.

"I'm in!" Snotlout announced. "Lead on!" Hiccup rolled his eyes as the stranger, Sven, turned and stomped easily up the narrow track through the vegetation up the steep slope. They had been walking for ten minutes when Snotlout changed his mind.

"This wasn't a good idea," he hissed. "He's a mountain man..."

"And...?" Hiccup asked, frowning. He was breathing hard and was soaked with sweat. His ankle was really sore and he wouldn't care if Sven was a certified flesh-eating zombie as long as there was a cool drink at the end of the walk.

"No-didn't you see that film? The one where the hiking teens met those isolated mountain people?" Snotlout hissed worriedly.

"What, the one where they were hunted then humped then eaten?" Tuff asked guilelessly.

"That was an awesome movie!" Ruff added with a grin.

"Yeah-and the sequel was just as good!" Cami added. "Right, Ast?"

"Really couldn't say, since I had my eyes closed and my ears covered for most of it...them..." Astrid panted.

"What...really?" Heather asked, surprised. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You mean you still didn't tell them?" he teased her.

"No," she growled. "Never got round to it..."

"Tell them what?" Cami asked him tersely.

"Astrid hates horror movies," Hiccup announced calmly. "She doesn't like being scared."

"But you always come with us..." Heather said in shock.

"You're my friends," Astrid said quietly, wiping her brow. "You all wanted to see horror so I was outvoted anyway."

"So you went and hated every single one?" Ruff checked.

"Yeah. Sorry," Astrid mumbled.

"We are horrible people," Cami announced. "We never ever asked you what movie you wanted to see, did we?" Astrid shook her head. "We just assumed you wanted to see what we did..." Astrid nodded.

"I am so sorry," Heather said genuinely. "What would you want to see?"

"Something I can snuggle against my boyfriend in," Astrid replied happily and Hiccup gave a small grin.

"Horror," he smirked, recalling how she had snuggled against him in the horror movie in her own home.

"NOT Horror! Aargh! Romcom! Action! Even French language period drama..." Astrid told him.

"Is no one worried about the being hunted and humped and eaten issue?" Snotlout whined.

"Snotlout-firstly, just assume I was totally penniless and haven't been to the movies for years so have no clue what you are talking about," Hiccup said impatiently. "Then assume this is a normal person who lives in an isolated cabin as people tend to all over Berk because Vikings are hard-headed and frequently prefer their own company. He's not about to cannibalise us or...or anything else!"

"No humping?" Snotlout asked.

"What is it with you?" Hiccup sighed.

"No being hunted for my life?" Snotlout asked.

"I can if you want me to..." Sven shouted back. "But really, it's too hot. We don't hunt strangers at least until September..."

"AARGH!"

"I like him already," Astrid commented as the ground finally flattened out and they arrived at a very neatly tended cabin with the screen door open and a satellite dish on the roof.

"He's got satellite?" Fishlegs gasped. Sven huffed.

"It's isolated here...but I'm not a savage, living in the Dark Ages!" he said sarcastically.

"Okay, I like him as well," Hiccup added. Sven grinned and invited them in, fishing cans of soda and beer from a well-stocked fridge and passing them around. The teens all settled on various chairs or on the floor, savouring their drinks. Snotlout had carefully made sure he was right by the door in case of some horrible turn of events. Hiccup took a long drink and sighed. Astrid rested against him, her head on his shoulder and his arm automatically slid round her waist.

"So...the crash...?" he suggested. The man chugged on his beer.

"It was one of them misty nights over the mountains," he explained. "I was watching some crime drama thing..."

"Watching?" Fish asked from by the fireplace.

"Got meself a flatscreen TV..." he said and pointed to the device over the fireplace. "Satellite, generator...not a savage?" Fish blushed. "Suddenly, heard this terrible noise...heard a plane real close...then crashing noises, an explosion...and nothing..." Hiccup's arm tightened around Astrid and she opened her eyes and looked into his face. He was taut with anxiety.

"So you didn't see the crash?" he asked.

"No...but went down in the dark to see if I could find any survivors," Sven admitted. All eyes were on him now. "Sorry, lad-I didn't see anyone..." Hiccup sagged...but the man gave a smile. "My neighbour may've seen." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Can you take us to him?"


	95. Red

**95: Red**

They stopped to finish their drinks, have a snack and use the restroom. Sven invited them to leave their tents and pitch them behind the cabin overnight and the gang had decided to take him up on his offer, so they had pitched their tents and made camp before heading down the slope to Sven's neighbour, a man called Red. Sven had explained the man had a much more basic cabin that had been built with his late cousin's hands but lacking electricity and satellite. Hiccup had nodded, his eyes expressing his impatience but he knew he was far luckier than he had hoped. Eventually, the twins had finished sabotaging each other's tents and Sven led them down the slope. Hiccup was very quiet as he limped down the slope.

"You okay, babe?" Astrid murmured. "You should be resting that ankle..." He managed a wan smile.

"Good thing I know a prospective physical therapist," he told her with a smile, his hand brushing hers.

"Good thing I know an idiot who won't rest his broken ankle to give me some practice," she smirked as they rounded a clump of firs and found a simple, oblong cabin, the only ornamentation a carven dragon's head over the door. Sven walked up to the door and hammered his fist on it.

Toothless bounded up and pawed at the door, whining.

"RED! You in there? I got some folks want to talk to you about that crash years back!"

Hiccup felt his pulse accelerate as he heard sounds from within the cabin and the clump of approaching boots. Finally the door opened and a huge shape stood in the doorway. Hiccup stared at him as Toothless gave one final, triumphant bark and sat, his tail wagging ceaselessly...

"Red? These kids wanna know about that crash. You were closer...did you see anything?" Sven asked cheerily. "This lad here-the skinny one-lost his father on the plane. Can you help?"

The man frowned, his big face creasing. Grey-green eyes narrowed as he inspected the people facing him and his hand scratched the huge red beard.

"I'll do as much as I can," he said, the voice hoarse. Hiccup stared, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Dad?" he said.

oOo

Every eye turned on the boy, his face colourless, as if he had seen a ghost. Astrid felt him tremble, his hand tight around hers. The big man frowned, shaking his head. His check shirt strained across his massive chest, his powerful arms bracing against the doorframe.

"Dad?" he mumbled, his voice thoughtful.

"Red-you okay, my friend?" Sven asked. The big man stared at the skinny shape facing him, his eyes narrowing as he met the wide emerald eyes and the pale face. His hand stretched out to tousle the messy auburn hair, darkened with sweat from the long hike.

"Hiccup?" he whispered. The boy nodded wordlessly.

"Hiccup? That's a person?" Sven asked in confusion. "I know when you were drunk, you'd mumble a few words...and Hiccup was one of them..."

"And the others?" Astrid asked, staring at the boy. He was frozen.

"Gobber...Valka...and Hiccup..." Sven explained easily. "None of them sounded much like people...except Valka..."

"Mom..." Hiccup breathed.

"Hiccup?" the red-bearded man repeated more strongly, blinking as if waking from a dream. Astrid noted there was a scar across his forehead, winding its way into the greying flame-red hair. "Son?"

"D-dad?" Hiccup croaked...and broke away from Astrid...to find himself engulfed in a huge pair of arms. His arms stretched round the man's body and his face buried in the chest as the man gave him a powerful hug.

"Hiccup!" the man said, his head bowing to rest his cheek on the boy's head.

"Wait...he is the boy's father?" Sven asked, confused.

"Yes!" Astrid and Snotlout said simultaneously...and then the girl stared at the other boy in shock.

"I've seen the picture of Hiccup and his parents," she said suspiciously, "but how did you..."

"Look-I've seen pictures of Uncle Stoick from when I was very small, before my father argued with him and broke off contact with his sister completely," Snotlout said in embarrassment.

"Wait...you really actually are his cousin?" Heather asked him. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed.

"I knew he was my cousin but they argued when we were real small," the dark-haired boy admitted. "I know my Dad was really sore about it so I kind of was brought up to hate him..."

"That's why you insisted we had to come! Because she was your Aunt as well. " Tuffnut realised. "I feel so used. And sweaty."

Stoick pulled away a little and inspected the tall skinny shape, the emerald eyes shining with shock. "You...look so like...your mother..." the big man murmured, his big hand stroking the wild hair and tracing down the pale cheek. Hiccup groaned and closed his eyes, his head dropping.

"Hiccup? Your-your mother...?" He was already shaking his head, trying to pull back from the big man when Stoick advanced a pace.

"Oh Dad...I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." Hiccup said, his head curling forward and shoulders hunching as if expecting a blow. Astrid immediately found his hand and pressed against him, comforting the boy as he literally shook with emotion. Her worried azure gaze swept up to meet the man's astonished gaze.

"Mr Haddock, I'm sorry to tell you that Valka, Hiccup's Mom, died in February," she said. His eyes widened and he started, then stumbled back a pace. He stared at Hiccup who was still trembling.

"How?" the big man asked, his deep voice shocked. Then he focussed on the beautiful young woman facing him. "Who are you?"

"I am Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's girlfriend..." she began and Stoick's eyes cleared a little more.

"Ingrid and Martin's girl?" he murmured, almost to himself. Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup is living with my parents since...he lost his Mom," she said, electing not to get into the whole Alvin business at this moment in time. "We came up here because Hiccup wanted to spread Valka's ashes on the crash site...so she could rest with her husband..."

"But I'm not dead," Stoick Haddock said gruffly and then he blinked as realisation struck him. "But everyone thinks I am, don't they?" He looked at the boy who was composing himself and stared in shock. "He grew up," he murmured. "How long was I gone?"

"Dad, the crash was five and a half years ago..." Hiccup said hoarsely, swallowing. "You were missing...but they never really found the crash site. They visited up here, found no survivors and that was it: you were missing. So Mum and I were left penniless..."

"Gobber?"

"That lunatic? He means well but he can barely afford a one bedroom apartment," Hiccup sighed. "It's...been so hard, Dad. I...tried..."

"Sir...how come you stayed here for so long?" Astrid asked.

"Bladda blah! The real question is why he's talking normally when he couldn't remember who his son was ten minutes ago?" Snotlout asked impatiently. Stoick's eyes narrowed.

"Are you...Spitelout's boy?" he asked suspiciously.

"See? He hasn't seen me since I was four and he remembers me!" Snotlout said triumphantly.

"You're the image of your father when I first met him!" Stock said impatiently. Hiccup palmed his face and took a shuddering breath.

"Dad-what happened?" he asked, his eyes inspecting the man. "How come you didn't come home...?" Stoick frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"I...I remember an explosion...and then it went black..." Stoick murmured. "It was dark and there were flames. My head hurt...I took off my jacket, lost it...and walked out away from the flames. This man asked me what I saw and I said a crash...but I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened. So when he took me to his cabin, I accepted. I couldn't remember a name so he called me Red. No one came about the crash, apart from Sven so I just got on with things...hunting, trapping, keeping alive...when my 'cousin', a man named Hoark died during the night four years ago, I buried him in the forest and took over the cabin. Been here ever since..."

"Mountain man!" Tuff commented. Everyone cast him an unfriendly glare. "What?"

"No, I think he's right," Sven commented. "No one came down here-despite my telling them there was a witness-to check on the crash. Maybe they would've found him if they'd done their job properly." He shrugged. "I think we better get back to the cabin-my cabin, Red. We can talk there and I think these youngsters have a lot to catch up with...particularly your boy and his girl." Stoick stared at the young couple and his eyes softened.

"Yes...I think there's a huge amount to catch up with," he commented. Hiccup gave a smile and nodded.

"I prayed and hoped so hard that one day you would come back, that you weren't dead," he said softly. "Sometimes, I was so unhappy, I just wanted to give in so I could see you again...I'm glad you're alive, Dad." The big man gave him another bone-crushing hug.

"So'm I, son-so'm I," he said.


	96. Back from the Dead

**96: Back from the dead**

It was late afternoon when the group made it back to Sven's very comfortable cabin, still sweating and hot. Stoick had walked alongside his son, murmuring questions but the young man had been stunned and he had only managed a few, vague answers. Astrid had watched him with concern, seeing his confusion but not wanting to intrude on the reunion between her boyfriend and his long-lost father. But as they approached the cabin, Hiccup paused and looked for her, his anxious green eyes finding her and flooding with relief. He stretched his arm for her...and she sped up to lock hands with him as he ghosted her a smile, feeling her warm grip reassure him as nothing else could.

Sven made them all comfortable and fired up his barbecue, hauling out slabs of beef and ribs from his freezer. "It's time for a celebration," he had explained, producing a keg of beer. "And I don't get many visitors around here anyways..." Stoick had offered to help, heading out to chop some wood for the barbecue while Astrid stretched her legs and rested back against the couch. Hiccup had slumped by her, his face still in shock. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He was sweaty and exhausted but he curled his arms around her and pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him softly, seeing his eyes trail through the open back door to see the huge shape of his father swinging the heavy axe like a toothpick. He shook his head.

"I...I don't know what to think," he admitted faintly. "I had accepted Dad was gone when the court awarded me his money, I know Mom is gone. I came up to...to put them both to rest so that I could move on after school...and suddenly...he's alive?" He shook his head. "I mean I should be happy. And I _am_ happy...but I don't know...what's going to happen? He forgot me and Mom...will he remember anything apart from my name? What's he going to do now?"

"I guess you're overthinking, babe," she said, trailing a finger lightly down his chest. She rested her hand briefly onto his chest. "What does this tell you?"

"My girlfriend likes sweaty and sunburnt redheads?" he suggested, smiling.

"Well, only one specific one..." she reminded him, hauling him into a kiss. Leaning in, he kissed her back, lips moving sensuously over hers, his hands, sliding down to her waist...

"Steady on, son! There are other people here! Sven-you didn't tell me he was a hit with the ladies... But that's my boy!" boomed a laughing voice and the two teens pulled apart as if shot. Stoick was looming over them, grinning.

"DAD!" Hiccup whined in utter embarrassment. Astrid buried her face in his chest for a long moment and when she looked up, her face was beet red.

"Mr Haddock..." she mumbled. Cool grey-green eyes inspected her closely.

"How long has this been going on for?" he asked. "How close are you? Have you...?"

"That's not your business!" Hiccup snapped, his emerald eyes glittering with anger. "Gods! I have had to live for over five years without you, I have had to deal with Mom remarrying an abusive bastard who gave me Hel for years, with being starved and thrown out on the streets, with being targeted by my so-called friends, run down and almost killed...and all through it, I had no father. My father was dead! And Astrid saved me. She took me in, she befriended me...I love her!"

Stoick backed up a step, his eyes a little confused. "I-I'm your father and I should be concerned about your relationships..." Hiccup scrambled up, his eyes flashing with rage.

"That ship has sailed!" he shouted. "You don't come here and start telling me what to do! I've had that for four years with Al and I'm not taking it from you as well! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when Mom needed you? When we were penniless...or homeless...or so desperate even Alvin Treacher seemed like an improvement?"

"I didn't remember..."

"I did! I remember it all!" Hiccup shouted and shoved past him, heading out into the back yard, his breathing ragged. Astrid clambered up and Stoick grasped her arm.

"What...?" he began but she pulled away.

"Let me go to him," she said urgently. "He's really struggling with this..."

"Astrid...why is he so angry?" Stoick asked her in a concerned voice. "I mean, he was never angry...he was such a happy and trusting boy..." She glared at him.

"Yeah, well a lot can change on five years, Mr Haddock," she said shortly.

"What happened?" Stock asked her sternly, looming over her. She backed away.

"Hiccup needs to tell you," she said evasively but he grabbed her wrist and held her firm.

"I need to know now!" he said angrily. "Something has happened to my son and..."

"Mr Haddock!" Astrid snapped, her azure glare sweeping over his face as she wrestled to get her hand free. "Let me go! GET OFF OF ME!"

Running feet approached and Hiccup raced in, his emerald eyes filled with anger. Without hesitating, he threw himself at Stoick, grabbing the man's hand and wrestling Astrid's hand free. Stoick looked shocked at the lean shape, standing protectively between the huge shape and his girlfriend.

"Don't you EVER touch her!" he growled through his teeth. "You don't have the right..." Astrid caught his arm, her hands gentle on his shaking body.

"Babe...it's okay..." she tried to reassure him but he turned to her.

"That's what Mom kept saying," he told her in a stricken voice. "It's okay, Hiccup. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. But everything was!" He wrapped his arms around her. "And I won't let anything like that happen to you..." He glanced up at the shocked shape of his father, the grey-green eyes uncomprehending.

"I..."

"Mom's new husband was abusive," Hiccup told him softly. "Mainly words with her...he was controlling and cruel and very picky and demanding..." He paused. "With me...well, he just liked hitting me..." Stoick reeled back a pace and suddenly realised what had happened...and what he had done. Breathing heavily in shock, he saw the tall, lean shape of his son, hugging the blonde girl protectively, his face wary and eyes ashamed...and everything fell into place. Stoick shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I...I...it was like waking from a dream, seeing you. It was like suddenly I was me, after being in a trance for so long...and the last time I recalled you, you were smaller and skinnier...and here you are now, all grown up...and I've missed five years of your life, my wife's remarriage and death and you're now grown up with a girlfriend...and I just see my son, still twelve years of age and my wife, happy and smiling as I close the door for that flight..."

Breathing hard, Hiccup swung his emerald gaze to stare into Astrid's face and she gave a small smile. "I'm okay," she assured him gently. "Don't worry, babe-talk to him." She pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She nodded and he slowly released her, turning to face his father.

"I don't know about you," he said softly, "but I need a drink."

oOo

It took most of the evening for Hiccup to explain what had happened, everything from their desperate money troubles after Stoick had vanished through Alvin's courtship and the marriage to his Mom's death and the Trial. The gang had listened, drinking beers and sodas and munching through steaks, burgers and lots of ribs. At Hiccup's request, they hadn't been in court for his testimony because he had been ashamed of what had happened but the guys were in fact amazingly supportive.

"You did great, cuz," Snotlout said, surprising everyone. "You did more than I would have even imagined possible to keep your home and protect your Mom. And I am so, so sorry I never knew how difficult it was...because if I had...if Dad hadn't been such an ass, we could've helped..."

There was a silence...before Tuffnut poked him in the arm.

"What have you done with Snotlout?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think he just grew up!" Fishlegs commented, hearing Heather laughing softly.

"I refuse to!" Tuff announced. "I'll be Tuffnut for ever!" Ruff threw a cushion at him.

"Great! I'll be looking after a wannabe teen in my eighties," she grumbled.

Astrid stared at Stoick and sighed. All was not alright and she could tell Hiccup knew it as well. Though he had regained some of his memory, Stoick continued to ask questions, frequently asking things that the teens had already answered...and then asking them again ten or fifteen minutes later. Her gaze drifted to the old scar on his head and she felt Hiccup shift against her.

"Gobber is going to be complete blown away by this," he murmured. "He's getting his best friend back...though he's not quite the same as he used to be." He sighed and sipped his beer. "He looks like Dad but...there's something missing..."

"He's had a serious head injury, hasn't he?" she murmured softly. He nodded.

"I don't know where he'll stay but I guess I should look after him," he sighed, then kissed her hair gently. "And I actually really want to stay with you..."

"I think he may have a say anyway," she smiled. "He's looked after himself for years out on the middle of nowhere...he may not want some moody teen moving in with him!"

"Moody teen?" he asked her playfully. "When have I been moody?"

"Oh, let me think...yesterday? When Mom asked you to take the trash out...you were very moody..."

"Was not. I was washing Toothless and Stormfly in the yard and got a faceful of wet dogs! And she asked you anyway! I only did it because you were doing your hair and said you were busy!"

"How about..."

He kissed her, effectively silencing her.

"How moody do you want me to be?" he purred. She smiled.

"This will do nicely," she admitted.


	97. Dad

**97: Dad**

They slept fitfully, for it was a sultry night, the kind they got about once a year in Berk but Hiccup's mind was whirling, playing the events of the day over and over. Finally, he scrambled out of his tent with Toothless silently following, his tail wagging happily and walked quietly into the cabin-to find Stoick sitting on the couch, staring into the dark.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said calmly. "Couldn't sleep?" The big man blinked the shook his head with a sigh.

"Big day," he mumbled then moved along the couch, tacitly inviting his son to sit by him. Hiccup warily perched on the couch, stealing a thoughtful glance at the man. Toothless sat at his side.

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry, Dad," he said after a deep breath. "I failed you." Stoick looked at him in wordless shock, jaw slack as the young man his son had become turned to him, his green eyes glittering in the half-light. "I promised to protect Mom...but Alvin was too strong...I was just..."

A hand gently landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Stoick's face, the eyes kind and forgiving. "No, son," he said gently. "It was I who failed. You both. I should have remembered you. I should have come home...and then he never would have hurt either of you..." Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Dad...it was a million to one you survived the crash," he admitted. "Odin must have been watching over you..." Stoick sighed.

"I wish he had been watching out for you instead," he sighed. "Though I am so proud at the man you have become...a fine, brave caring man who has a great group of friends and a beautiful girl..."

Hiccup gave a lopsided smile.

"Six months ago, I was still the class screw up, pretty much universally despised," he told his father. "I was made homeless, starving and freezing...I had no friends..." Toothless whined. "Yeah-apart from you, you useless mutt..." But he patted the dog affectionately. Stoick extended his hand and Toothless sniffed it...then licked it solemnly.

"Where did you find him?" Stoick asked. Hiccup sighed.

"On the way home, he was in the park, all alone. Just like me. He was hungry so I fed him...he was my only friend..." He patted the dog again, who gave his Toothless smile. "I hid him from Al and fed him from my earnings from Gobber..." He paused and smiled. "Boy, is he gonna be surprised..." Stoick gave a grin.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again," he admitted. "He was my friend from when I started Elementary School..." Then he wrapped his arm around Hiccup and grinned. "Take this advice from a man who lost five years of his life...don't let that girl go and tell her you love her. Best friends last a lifetime...however long that is..."

oOo

The next morning, Snotlout and Fishlegs went to collect the cars with Sven, since there was a very good road that led round the back of the valley to his cabin. Snotlout grumbled but cheered up when Cami and Heather offered to keep them company. Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Toothless trekked down to the crash site one last time to say goodbye to Valka.

Stoick was very quiet as he stared at the wreckage, murmuring a prayer and then stopping to lift the bronze urn. He looked askance of Hiccup.

"Son...do you mind if I keep this?" he asked. "You know...to keep her close?" Hiccup had nodded, his arm around Astrid as he stared at the site once more. In a way, Stoick had died there...the man standing by him was very different to the active, driven father he recalled...but at least he had something back, someone he could call family once more.

Toothless barked, sniffing at a pile of rotten fabric and digging out a sagging leather object. The teen hunkered down...and realised he was looking at a very battered wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out the ID-to see his father's face look back at him. Wordlessly, he handed it to Stoick and the man frowned, seeing his face and fishing out a small photograph of himself, his wife and son as they were, the happy little family they had been, before that one tragedy had destroyed them. Toothless gave a little bark and Stoick nodded, tucking the precious image away and sliding the wallet into his pocket.

"Goodbye, my love," he murmured gruffly then turned back up the hill to meet the cars. Hiccup stared at the wreckage once more, then noted down the GPS location, took a couple of pictures on his phone and followed him, Astrid at his side.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him in a low voice as Toothless raced past them to follow Stoick...then galloped back to circle them before racing off again. Hiccup smiled.

"I wish I had his energy," he admitted. "I was up most of the night. I...couldn't sleep..." She looked carefully at him and smiled.

"It's a lot to take in..." she admitted. She had lain awake as well, worrying for him because she had seen the utter shock in his face...and knew how much guilt he felt at failing his father. He had visited Stoick's grave so many times to talk to his father...and to find the man there...though not quite as he had been...would have made him unnerved. He sighed.

"You know...I kinda accepted how my life was, who I had in it..." he admitted as they walked up the slope. "And then...bang! Suddenly my dead father is alive and living in the wilds and I'm back up to one parent again...though I kinda don't know him any more...and Gods, I really don't want to leave you and your parents..."

"You don't have to," she reminded him. "Your home is with us now...and we can sort something out, babe." She took his hand and he smiled at her, matching his pace with hers. "Now lets all go home..."

oOo

The journey back was interesting. Snotlout had whined about having to walk to the cars and about the changes to the seating arrangements to fit Stoick in. Fishlegs and Heather had moved over to join Snotlout and the twins and Cami had moved across to be with Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Toothless. Sven had sent them all off with steak sandwiches and had left his cell number, promising to visit them next time he came into town. Once they had found their way out of the valley-which took longer than expected when they followed Snotlout's 'shortcut' that Hiccup confidently reckoned added an hour to the journey-they had settled down to concentrate on the winding roads. The drive had been quiet and awkward, with Stoick criticising Hiccup's driving and offering very forceful tips on how to drive 'properly' until the boy had snapped that he had no right to criticise because he didn't have a license as he was dead.

They had then driven in incredibly awkward silence for another hour until they had stopped just shy of the main highway. Hiccup had sighed as he got out and stretched his legs, letting Toothless run some energy off. Hiccup stalked away from the car and sat on a rock, his head in his hands. Astrid glared at Stoick and pointed at his son. Sighing, the flame-haired man walked to his son. Hiccup glanced up, his eyes wary.

"Sorry...Dad," Hiccup said. "But the last thing I need is a back seat driver..."

"Especially a ghost," Stoick suggested with a grin. Hiccup managed a wan smile. "Look, son...I can see you are your own man...and I think you've been looking after yourself for a long time...ever since I left, I guess. You don't need a parent hanging around over you all the time...and I can't help that I still think of you as that scrawny little twelve year old I left...I don't want you to move out of the home you're in...and leave your girl." He glanced over to Astrid. "She's smart, beautiful, caring...everything your mother was..."

"Way to creep me out, Dad," Hiccup grumped as Toothless bounded by and almost knocked him off his seat. "And thanks for nothing, you useless mutt!" he yelled after the dog. Stoick grinned.

"My point is...I don't need to live with you and you really don't need an old man living with you...and cramping your style.." he said thoughtfully as Hiccup face-palmed and blushed scarlet. "Son-you stay where you are...I know where I can live for the short term...and then we can make some arrangement for when I am officially alive again..." There was something infectiously optimistic about his grin and Hiccup couldn't help returning it.

"And I know someone who can officially bring you back to life," he grinned, rising achingly to his feet. He stared up into his father's face and threw his arms around him. "I'm really glad you're here, Dad." Stoick hugged him fiercely.

"Son," he said gruffly. "Thank Odin you came to do the right thing by your mother...or I would remain lost for however long I would live..."

"Dad...AIR!" Hiccup gasped. "Need air to breathe..." The big man released the vice-like hug and his tall, skinny son gave a huge gasp. The others were out and roaring with laughter as he staggered free, bracing his hands on his knees and gasping to refill his crushed lungs. "Gods-you ALWAYS used to do this when I was small!" he protested.

"You're still small!" Stoick told him, laughing.

"Smaller!" Hiccup retorted, straightening up and glaring spiritedly at his father. Astrid wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his back.

"You're the right size for me," she murmured and a cocky smile lit his face. He turned to face her.

"And Thor, your father must NEVER hear you saying that either!" he grinned.

"...and I think it's time we hit the road again..." Fishlegs said quickly before Snotlout could make any more gagging noises that he was already making. Hiccup stole a small kiss from Astrid before they got back into the car.

"I think your Dad may have a sense of humour," she murmured. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's a real joker...always at my expense," he sighed. "Thank Thor he's not saying with me..." Her azure gaze widened.

"What...? But I thought..." she gabbled. His eyebrow arched.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Milady? I see it all now..."

"No. NO! But...I mean...he's your Dad..." she said urgently.

"He's a stranger...a man I haven't see for over five years and who is a different man to the person my Dad was," Hiccup sighed. "He sorta looks the same...but he's not. And he knows he needs to be with someone who will accept him...and who he won't burden down." Her eyes widened in shock and almost disappointment...but he sighed. "I would live with him...but he wants me to take him to someone he feels he would be better staying with...at least to start with..."

"Who?"

oOo

Gobber opened the door of his apartment, stared blankly at the enormous man standing by his godson and dropped his glass of mead in utter shock. Then he slammed the door.

"GOBBER! Open the damned door!" Stoick bellowed.

"YER DEAD!" Gobber yelled back. "Yer a ghost, escaped from Helheim..."

"I'M NOT DEAD!"

"I can hear that," grumbled a neighbour, poking his head miserably round the door. Hiccup spun at the voice.

"Mister Mildew!" he gaped as Stoick narrowed his eyes. He had heard the name mentioned. "I-I didn't realise you lived here..."

"GOBBER! I'M ALIVE!"

"What? Yer went tae the shops, took a wrong turning and got lost fer five years?" Gobber yelled through the door.

"My plane crashed!" Stoick shouted. "I was injured and had amnesia!"

The door opened.

"Then why're ye here ?" Gobber asked, glaring. Stoick wrapped a proud arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"My son," he announced. "He came to put his mother to rest with me, found the crash site that the police failed to five years ago and tracked me down. Seeing him brought...some of it back..."

"Some?" Gobber asked suspiciously. Stoick sighed.

"There are gaps," he said heavily. "I can feel...there are things missing. But I came home because my son is here." Gobber looked carefully at Hiccup-wary, sunburnt and grimy-and cracked a grin.

"Aye, that he is-thought only through the stubbornness of hi'self and that girl o' his..." Hiccup heard Astrid huff and sighed.

"You mean my fabulous girlfriend, Astrid?" he checked diplomatically.

"Aye, the very same," Gobber grinned.

"But the boy needs his space and I was just wondering if..." Stoick asked, his usually bluff face suddenly uncertain. Gobber gave a slow smile.

"Yes want tae stay wi' old Gobber?" he grinned.

"I'm six months older than you, you know!" Stoick huffed with a twinkle in his eye. Gobber threw a huge hug around him and Mildew made a snorting noise, turning to his apartment and tripping over his fluffy off-white terrier.

"Gerrout me way, Fungus," he grumbled and slammed the door. Gobber looked over to Hiccup and Astrid.

"I'll tek it from here," he smiled. "Yer both look exhausted. Go home!" Stoick grinned to them, hugged both carefully and vanished into the apartment, the sounds of loud voices audible through the door as Gobber began to explain the arrangements. Hiccup stared at the door for a long moment before Astrid's arm slid round his narrow waist.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for Mildew," he said as they turned to the stairs.

"Really?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"I said almost," he qualified. "Um...those two don't have a 'quiet' setting, drink late into the night and sing really loudly and badly!" Astrid paused, imagining the miserable old teacher's response and started giggling.

"Oh Thor," she muttered. "That will be Hel..." Hiccup grinned.

"Perfect," he murmured. "Now home. I need a shower..." Astrid nodded as they emerged into the sunny afternoon.

"At least two showers, mister stinky," she teased him. "But there is a more pressing problem..." Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"What are you going to tell my parents?"


	98. Finishing Line

**98: Finishing Line**

Graduation Day dawned, bright and sunny and Astrid leapt out of bed, eager to get moving. She was in the shower early and was braiding her hair as her parents emerged. Her father gave a small smile.

"See? You can get up when you want to," Martin teased and she scowled at them-but not for long. She was just so excited at finally reaching this day. Hiccup's door opened and he trudged out.

"So no chance of a lie in," he grumbled, running his fingers through his wild auburn hair and yawning. The weather was still hot so he was wearing shorts and Astrid found her eyes drifting to the scars on his left leg. They were still ugly and red, though starting to fade a little and she recalled that horrible moment when he had been struck, when she had heard the thud and the scream as he fell... She closed her eyes...

Warm hands closed gently on her shoulders and she opened her eyes as Hiccup leaned close, his emerald gaze concerned.

"Are you okay, Milady?" he murmured gently. She managed a wan smile, sighing.

"I just saw..." Her eyes drifted to his legs. "And I remembered..." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm alive, Astrid," he reassured her. "Still got two legs as well...and the most fabulous girlfriend, a dead mother, a father back from the dead after five years, a crazy three-legged dog and a frankly insane two-limbed godfather." He grinned. "Would've taken that all day long when Al threw me out in October. I never thought I would graduate, I never dreamed I would ever have such a wonderful person in my life...and I will never stop thanking Odin for you...for you all..."

Ingrid blinked, her eyes suddenly moist and hugged her husband. "We're going to be so proud...of you both today," she said. Hiccup shrugged.

"Astrid's the one to be proud of," he told them cheerfully. "I'm just there to make up the numbers!"

"You're more than that," she protested.

"Carry your bag?" he suggested. She smirked.

"My own private footman," she grinned. "Carry me?" He looked appealingly to Martin.

"Um...little help here? How is this fair?" he protested. Martin smiled back.

"She's your girlfriend," he reminded Hiccup and the boy sighed, reaching forward and picking her up bridal-style. Her parents both gaped, realising he was stronger than he looked. "Okay, Milady..." he groaned, "where to?"

She giggled and draped her arms around his neck. "Breakfast please," she said superiorly and he walked carefully to the stairs.

"Your wish is my command," he said cheekily and stole a small kiss before carrying her downstairs.

oOo

Graduation was held on the sports field with the proud parents seated behind the graduating students. Hiccup was amazingly self-conscious in his deep brown cap and gown. The stage and lectern were decorated in the brown, red and green colours of Berk High and the students were all seated ready to start. Hiccup had checked that Gobber and his Dad were seated in their finest next to the Hoffersons. And Astrid was at Hiccup's side because her name was next to his in the alphabet and at the edge of the row as she was the Class Speaker.

His hands drifted down and his fingers touched hers. She smiled and her hand curled around his as Principal Johann stood up as the ceremony started.

"Welcome-students, friends, parents, staff," he said clearly, his voice echoing around the stadium. "Today is a momentous day, the day the Senior Class graduates and we send these young men and women out into the world with Berk's values of hard work, single-minded determination and loyalty to gird them against the trials they will face."

Astrid was concentrating hard, her brow lightly furrowed and lips pursed. Hiccup knew he should be paying attention but frankly, she was much more enticing and he gave a slightly sigh, shuffling his feet before turning his emerald gaze back to Johann. The man had launched into an irrelevant story before swinging his narrative back to the Seniors.

"This year has faced challenges," Johann continued. "Whether the work-which has been harder than ever-or disciplinary-with the record number of suspensions, this Senior Class has faced more obstacles than usual. And there have been tragedies...a student a victim of a hit-and-run accident, bullying and violence and the suspension and subsequent imprisonment of the Principal for child abuse." He paused and stared over the attentive students, his eyes drifting over the hunched figure of Hiccup, who was inspecting the grass furiously. "But there have been successes. The Football Team won the Archipelago Cup for an unprecedented third consecutive year, we have won several scholarships and a State-wide prize as well as having a number of students graduating on the Honour Roll."

He smiled and then lifted his notes. "Now, without further ado, the Diplomas..."

Hiccup walked up to collect his Diploma with a self-conscious smile, having scored As in Math, Physics and Art and overall a B. There was cheering from his friends, polite applause from the parents and whooping and cheering from Stoick and Gobber. The Hoffersons were also clapping loudly and for a moment, Hiccup paused and grinned at them before accepted his Diploma with a firm handshake. Astrid graduated with a straight A average, on the Honour Roll and as top graduating student. Hiccup was whistling and Stoick and Gobber cheered just as loudly as for the boy. The entire year stood to applaud her and she blushed and smiled as she accepted her Diploma.

Once the Diplomas were handed out Johann handed out some additional awards. Snotlout, Eret, Fishlegs and Tuffnut all won Football Scholarships to Archipelago University. Astrid was awarded the Good Citizen Prize-traditionally awarded to the outgoing Class President-and Roland won the prize for Fundraising for Good Causes. Heather and Anna jointly won the prize for Ancient Viking culture, having got the best overall marks in Viking History, Mythology and Ancient Norse. Then Johann paused.

"There is one additional award that must be handed out," he announced. "I have only received confirmation of this today. It was felt that this year, Berk High had an artist among us talented enough to submit as a candidate for the coveted State-wide scholarship...and I am pleased to announce that, for the first time, a student from Berk has won the prize. Step forward the winner of a scholarship that can be applied to whatever course the winner chooses-Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup blinked and stared. "Um...what?" he muttered. Astrid elbowed him.

"You've won the State Art Scholarship, mutton-head!" she hissed.

"But I didn't apply for anything-Al would never have allowed it and..."

"Well, someone did on your behalf and you've won-so get up there, dummy!" With a sigh, he clambered up and walked to accepted the certificate and envelope from the Principal.

"Miss Sylvester sent in your assignment, Hiccup," Johann said to him in a low voice as he handed the award over. "She feels you are the finest artist she's worked with here. Well done!" Hiccup smiled and shook his hand.

"Um...wow...thanks," he murmured.

"And I am certain your father will be thrilled to see it," Johann grinned as both Stoick and Gobber roared in excitement. Hiccup almost face-palmed.

"Um...yeah...sorry 'bout that...but really, they ARE ancient Viking culture in two rather huge packages..." he said awkwardly. Johann patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you have your family here," he said, fully aware of Hiccup's issues throughout the year. "Off you go."

He arrived back as his seat almost in a daze as Astrid smiled, gently touched his hand as she rose to give her speech. Hiccup again found himself concentrating on the beautiful young woman standing at the lectern, thanking Odin and Thor that she was his girlfriend, officially making him the luckiest man on Midgard.

"All of us wear masks," Astrid said as she began her speech. "We try to appear happy when we are feeling down, confident when we are uncertain, brave when we are scared. But High School is a peculiar environment where masks are more difficult to lower than usual...and who you are, who you like and who you don't can come to define you. Where being popular becomes more important than being decent, where being seen in the right place is more important than doing the right thing. Where the illusion is more important than reality.

In our year, we wore our masks and around us, darker things were happening. Our Principal was abusive, victimising his stepson under our noses and we missed it because we saw the mask and not the reality. We were all to blame by accepting what we wanted to see, not what was there. And before us, a student was isolated, abused and ultimately, almost lost his life. The boys who harmed him have been put away...but could they have been stopped before they attempted murder?

Probably-if we had stood up and tried.

I wore a mask...Miss Perfect, the Class President. I am not perfect...far from it. But a person I had treated harshly, who I had underestimated and ignored because he was beneath my notice and not part of my crowd saved me, helped me and protected me. And thank Odin I saw beyond his mask when he called for help. Helping him gave me someone whose friendship and love I value most highly." She smiled and Hiccup blushed. Her parents shared a look of pride at her speech.

"You can all do amazing things," she said to her fellow students. "But be yourself. Take off that mask and be who you really are. And you are not liked and accepted by your friends for that...then they are no friends and you need to find better ones. Because life behind a mask will cut you off from what matters most...and maybe, the people who will make your life truly perfect." She smiled.

"Congratulations Senior Class-we did it!"

There was a blizzard of caps being thrown in the air and Astrid tossed hers aside happily, watching it spinning through the air and hitting Mister Mildew. The students rose, cheering to the speech and at the end of the ceremony...and Astrid grinned and sped down the steps...to find Hiccup. She nodded and smiled in acknowledgement at the congratulations of her friends for her speech but her eyes were locked on the tall, auburn-haired, emerald eyed boy who was smiling and waiting for her. She flung herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around a couple of times before gently setting her down.

"It was all for you," she said breathlessly as he gently swiped the bangs off from over her left eye.

"So I make your life perfect?" he asked her huskily. She grinned.

"Well, I did exaggerate for the speech but...yeah, pretty much..." she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You make mine...tolerable..." he told her grinning.

 _"Tolerable?_ " she asked tartly.

"Adequate?"

" _Adequate?_ Oh, you are so dead..." she growled as he leaned forward and silenced her with a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Miss Sylvester was standing by them and Hiccup blushed and pulled back from his girlfriend, incredibly flustered.

"Miss Sylvester...?" he gabbled. "Um...I never even know you...I mean I..." He paused and tried to compose himself. "Thanks," he hazarded. She smiled.

"Really-you are welcome," she told him. "You have a rare talent, Hiccup...and I could tell you had real issues. Some of your solo works were very dark but incredibly moving...so you deserved recognition. I sent in your Project work since it was solely your artistic input in that piece..." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as Miss Sylvester smiled and turned to Astrid. "Your image will hang in in the gallery in the State Capitol, Miss Hofferson." She stared and gaped...and then she smiled.

"I could get used to that," she admitted as her parents and Gobber and Stoick came up. Ingrid and Martin hugged Astrid tightly...and then did the same to Hiccup. He smiled a little self-consciously and then fist-bumped Gobber.

"Thanks, old man," he grinned. "I don't think I'd have done it without you...or you, Mr and Mrs H..."

"We couldn't have been prouder, Hiccup," Martin told him firmly. "You proved me wrong. You were a decent, hardworking young man I am proud is going out with my daughter."

"And the awkwardness continues," Hiccup murmured at Astrid. She giggled.

"Hey, you have the seal of approval from my father," she sniggered.

"Well that fills me with confidence..." he sighed, as Stoick grabbed him and hugged him fiercely. "Um...Dad...still need air..." Hiccup groaned. Apologetically, Stoick stood back but he was beaming ear to ear and his face was very proud. Slowly, the others in the gang coalesced around them, all grinning in glee as Hiccup high-fived them and Astrid hugged her girlfriends.

"Um...what now, Milady?" Hiccup asked, an arm gently draping round her waist. She returned the favour and grinned.

"Now we celebrate!" she announced. "High School is done!"


	99. No Masks

**99: No masks**

Summer had been great, the release from school allowing everyone to finally relax. Hiccup had split his time between settling his Dad in a new home, working with Gobber and spending his time with Astrid, which was the high point of every day.

Stoick had been assessed by doctors and psychiatrists and they had determined that he had partial memory loss from the head injury he had sustained in the crash five years earlier and though he had recalled who his son was. he had lost a lot of the drive and initiative that had characterised his former personality. He got on well with Gobber, reminiscing, drinking and visiting various old haunts but the verdict had been that he would never be really able to resume his role as CEO of Dragon's Edge Travel. He was able to live in the neat house that Hiccup bought him and Gobber had moved in to be with his friend...much to the amusement and despair of Hiccup when he visited, finding the place decorated in Viking colours with beer cans all over the floor and a fridge stocked with slabs of meat and ale and mead. Hiccup's housewarming present had been a painting of younger Hiccup and his parents-the same image he gave his mother at Thanksgiving-which had pride of place over the fireplace and his eyes always lingered on the images of the little family: it was definitely his finest work, no matter what the State-wide Scholarship committee had said. But after he tripped over a beer can, he rolled his eyes and had admitted defeat over the house: his Dad was home and his own man. He had to respect his choices.

Hiccup remained with the Hoffersons, because he didn't really want to leave Astrid and he would be moving out anyway when he left for Archipelago University in the Fall. A huge part of him never wanted to move away from the haven of safety he had found but he knew he would need to move on...and Astrid, who was also going to Archipelago U with him, was moving with him. She was working in the Meade Hall restaurant as a waitress a couple of evenings a week, despite Martin's initial objections, because both Astrid and Hiccup had argued that real world work experience was invaluable for Astrid...both as a means of earning money and as a way of exerting her independence.

In the last couple of weeks of vacation, Hiccup surprised Astrid and booked them into the Raven's Point Lodges, a series of individual chalet cottages in the secluded holiday park west of Berk. Astonished and delighted-Astrid had accepted and they had spent the days together, walking, swimming, playing ping-pong or sketching. Astrid had gone jogging and Hiccup had gamely followed, though she had easily outpaced him...but he had astonished her when they were swimming, for he was lithe, skilled and very fast. But swimming was almost the only time she saw him near-naked: his lean shape was lightly muscled but he was horribly conscious of his scars, especially over his back and arms. Astrid was a good swimmer as well and they played in the water for hours, splashing, floating or cuddling.

One night, just before the end of their break and after a very heated make-out session, Hiccup had pulled back from a very grasping and eager Astrid, knowing there was a real risk he wouldn't stop. Astrid lay back, breathing hard, her azure eyes dark with desire.

"Babe," she whined, "please..." He sat back, breathing hard and staring at her beautiful face. He knew he was flushed bright red and really really wanted to continue...but he actually loved Astrid and sometimes, that meant saying _no_.

"Milady, I think we both need to slow down," he said, breathing hard.

"Aww...we're both eighteen and graduated," she whined, staring up at him longingly. "We're old enough to drive and join the army. Please, babe...make love to me..." He caught her grasping hands and kissed them tenderly.

"You know...if we actually do make love...I will _have_ to drive away and join the army to evade your father with a hunting rifle..and mine with an axe!" he told her with admirable sarcasm. She stared into his caring emerald eyes and huffed, slowly sitting up.

"Why is it the bad boy is the voice of reason...but Miss Perfect is the one wanting to misbehave...?" she sighed, running her fingers through her dishevelled golden hair. He smirked and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll give you a clue," he murmured. "I'm not as much of a bad boy as advertised. And I love you too much to ruin your life. Gods, I have ruined pretty much everything else in _my_ life. So we need to wait until we're ready..." Astrid sighed and leaned against him.

"I know, babe," she sighed, "but I just really love you." He sighed and rose, getting them a drink and leading her out onto the balcony, overlooking the Raven's Point cliffs.

"Sit with me," he murmured, his lopsided smile sending a thrill through her chest. The day had been hot but there was a slight breeze and the temperature was dropping a little as the evening progressed. The sun was gleaming over the sea as it dipped lower in the west. Hiccup smiled, his face more freckled than usual and lightly sun-kissed, his dark auburn hair tousled with a couple of small braids behind his right ear that Astrid had put in. He was relaxed in knee-length red and forest green tartan swimming shorts with a deep red T-shirt while Astrid was sitting in an azure bikini with a cobalt blue sarong wound around her waist. She smiled as well as she sat beside him on the wicker love-seat.

"You know, this is perfect," she admitted. "I really never imagined this when I thought about what I was doing after school."

"Me neither...because I knew what would happen," he told her gently. "The day I graduated, I was going to be out on the streets, thrown out by Alvin...but it all happened so much sooner...and my life changed so much those two days I was homeless..." He sighed. "But it brought me to you."

"Thank the Gods my father insisted I did Art," she sighed. "If he hadn't..."

They both fell silent, knowing the end would have been the tragedy that Hiccup just avoided. "You know I love you," he told her and she gave a shy smile, her eyes softening at the words. He never hesitated to say them, never took them for granted...and she knew he only ever said what he meant. She nodded.

"I love you too," she sighed. "And I actually don't want anyone else. You're not perfect...but you are smart and brave and caring and so damned hot..." He gave a self-conscious smile.

"While you are the brilliant, beautiful and ferocious Astrid Hofferson," he said in wonder. "And I cannot believe that you are my girlfriend. Gods, I have bruises from where I have to pinch myself to check I'm not dreaming..."

"I can always punch you..." she offered with a grin.

"What is it with you and violence, Milady?" he asked seriously. She pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I have to keep my men in line," she said smugly. A flash of uncertainty flickered in his emerald gaze and he looked worried.

"Men? Plural? Oh Gods, she's about to..." he said in a panicked voice, only half-joking.

"You are more than man enough for me now...and always," she purred, nuzzling against him and he wrapped an arm around her, pressing his lips to her forehead and relaxing a little.

"Thank Thor," he sighed. "Because I wanted to give you something and it wouldn't really have worked if you were about to dump me..." She punched his shoulder hard and he yelped, but his emerald eyes were twinkling with humour.

"You are never getting away from me," she told him firmly.

"Oh-kay...scary stalker girlfriend on the loose again..." he said with a grin then fished in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Her azure eyes widened.

"Babe?" she asked in a shaky voice. He turned to face her and dropped to a knee.

"Astrid-you are the most amazing and beautiful person I know," he said sincerely. "You hid it behind your mask of being Miss Perfect but when you let yourself be you, you are the most caring and smart and decisive and...and _wonderful_ woman. And I know I have a troubled past, I know I have a lot of issues to work past...but I will never love anyone like you, even if I searched for a thousand years."

He opened the box to reveal a ring with an azure blue stone on a white metal band. Mouth opening in a soundless 'oh' and eyes growing round, she stared at the ring then back into his gentle emerald gaze.

"Of course, I'm never going to be buff or brash but I will always love you, Milady...Astrid..." he began.

"Yes," she murmured.

"And of course, this isn't a proper engagement because I haven't got the courage up to ask your Dad...and I do know he has a hunting rifle because I've seen it...but this is a promise that we will get engaged, that I want to marry you with everything I am and everything I have." He looked deep into her eyes. "Will you, Milady?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes..." she whispered. "Gods, yes!" She could barely contain herself as he slid the ring onto her hand, then flung herself onto him, kissing him passionately, hands roaming all over him. Breathing hard, she nuzzled against him. "Are you sure this isn't some master plan to get me into the sack?" she murmured.

"Not official yet," he mumbled, breathing hard. "Still the voice of reason...just..."

She burst out laughing, kissing him lightly and rising. "Come on, lover boy...we need to get showered before we head out for supper." He stared after her as she sashayed back into the chalet and sighed.

"Thor, what have I gotten myself into?" he grinned and scrambled after her.

oOo

The leaves were turning and the temperature already dropping when the new year started at Archipelago University. The campus on Dragon Isle was packed with Freshmen, milling around, finding their rooms and locating classes. The gang from Berk High were all going, with Heather and Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, Eret, Cami and Snotlout all registered for courses...along wth Astrid on her Physical Therapy course and Hiccup doing Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Art.

After settling in, most of the gang headed down to the main canteen for the Freshman 'Meet and Greet' social, meeting other students from their courses as they arrived and grinning in welcome to new friends and old. Snotlout was already bonding with the other Football players and flirting with the giggling girls when the doors opened and two final figures entered.

One was a tall, lean young man with tousled auburn hair, two small braids sticking out from behind his ear and emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. His lightly freckled face was open and hopeful, his hand twined with that of the beautiful blonde young woman at his side, her bright azure eyes filled with determination. She moved with confidence, the ring on her left hand worn with pride as she snuggled up to the young man at with her, a proud smile on her face as the others introduced themselves to the two newcomers. The young man wrapped his arm around her protectively and she smiled contentedly.

"Hi," she introduced herself when it was her turn, snuggling into his leather jacket. "I'm Astrid Hofferson and this is my boyfriend Hiccup Haddock!" Hiccup gave a wide, lopsided grin, seeing his friends .

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad to be here. Really. Because last year I was nobody and nothing with a group of friends who just wanted to cause trouble and almost no home to speak of and now...because of Astrid...I have the best girlfriend ever, great friends and family and a future with the woman I love." She smiled and gazed up at him.

"And I am only here because Hiccup made me realise that if I wanted to be happy, I had to be myself and stand up for myself, not simply hide behind the mask of the perfect daughter my parents wanted," she added. "I owe him everything." The two sat down by their friends, snuggling together affectionately as the group chatted and caught up with their summers. It was obvious from the way Ruff was checking the male company on offer and the attentive way Eret and Tuff were talking that the big Footballer had finally got the nerve up to have the difficult conversations with both the twins. Astrid knew that Ruff had been hurt and embarrassed initially...and finally philosophical.

"Who knew I'd be beaten to the man of my dreams by my brother?" she had sighed...and then she had brightened up. "Still...there are all those dreamy College Football players..."

A gentle kiss from her boyfriend drew Astrid back to the present. Martin had finally accepted that she wanted to try the degree of her choice and had supported her anyway...though she intended to work as well...just in case. Now she was growing up, Astrid wanted to plan her own life, to make her own mistakes...and her own friends. Including one very special auburn-haired guy who was leaning very close to her, his lips curved in a gentle smile.

"You okay, Milady?" he murmured. She nodded.

"I just realised hardly anyone knows me," she said. "No pressure, no expectation, no image..." He grinned and shook his head slightly.

"This time, no masks, no pretence," Hiccup said gently. "Sarcasm is still allowed, of course-or I may implode-but be yourselves." He nodded at Eret, who was sitting by Tuff, sharing a joke and Ruff and Cami, who were eyeing up the other Freshmen in the room, looking at the possibilities and comparing notes.

"Well said, cuz," Snotlout said cheerfully, eyes fixed on the keg of beer. "Now let's get out there and enjoy this!" Hiccup glanced into Astrid's eyes as they rose to go with their friends.

"You okay, babe?" she murmured. "You know I'm ridiculously proud, right?"

"Of course, my love," he smiled, taking her hand. "Let's go, Milady. the future awaits-together."

 **The End.**

 **And that's it. The final chapter. No more masks for Hiccup and Astrid as they face the future together (with a ring...sort of).**

 **Thank you all so much for following and reading the story and all your very supportive comments. I really hope you enjoyed the story. See you soon. - harrypanther**


End file.
